


Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1

by waywardaardvark



Series: Supernatural Series Rewrite [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Supernatural Series Rewrite, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 245,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardaardvark/pseuds/waywardaardvark
Summary: Y/N Singer joins Sam and Dean on the road. A rewrite starring you.
Relationships: eventual Dean/ You
Series: Supernatural Series Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643602
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

The car slowed to a stop in front of an apartment building and you peered out the passenger side window, shaking your head at his ridiculous plan.

“This is really the way you want to do this?” you asked, your attention still on the building in front of you.

“You got a better idea?” he asked as he turned off the engine.

“Well, Dean, there are these things called phones. You see, you use them to talk to people, so maybe we could try one of those instead of breaking in, in the middle of the night. ” you said, turning in your seat to face him.

Dean rolled his eyes, “You think you could go five minutes without being a smartass?” he asked as he opened his door and got out.

You quickly followed after him, stepping in front of him to block his path, “Dean.” you breathed out, frustrated that he was so dead set on ignoring your logical suggestions.

“Come on, Y/N. You know he wouldn’t pick up if we called, and besides, the breaking in thing worked on you.” he said, a smirk on his face as he stepped around you.

“Shh.” you warned, your hand coming up to clamp over his mouth. “Someone’s here.” you whispered, your other hand coming up to place a finger over your lips, urging him to remain quiet.

You climbed off of him, grabbed his t-shirt from the floor and pulled it on before grabbing your gun from the nightstand.

“Fuck, is it your Dad?” he asked, panic in his voice as he stumbled from the bed, making entirely too much noise as he rushed to put his clothes on.

You gave him a dirty look, annoyed that he was being so loud. “No, he’s not gonna be back for a few days. Now, shut up and stay put.” you whispered before making your way to the door and easing it open.

You stepped out into the hall, weapon raised and made your way to the stairs, making sure to remain absolutely silent as you crept down them.  
You came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, your gun still raised as you scanned the room for the intruder, listening intently for any sound that might give away their location. Rustling in the kitchen caught your attention, and you headed in that direction, taking a deep, calming breath as you prepared yourself for a fight.

“Son of a bitch.” someone mumbled, and you lowered your weapon before flipping on the kitchen light.

“What are you doing here? I could have shot your dumb ass.” you said, as you placed your gun on the table and took a seat. “You ever hear of a phone or knocking?” you asked.

Dean turned to face you, leaning back against the counter as he raised his beer to his lips and took a drink. “Am I interrupting something?” he asked, taking in your state of undress.

“Actually you are, so why don’t you tell me why you decided to break in to my house in the middle of the night so I can get back to it.” you said, crossing your arms over your chest, an annoyed expression on your face.

“Bobby know you have somebody over?” he asked, instead of telling you why he was there.

“He’s not here. He probably won’t be back for a few days. If you would have called I could have told you that and saved you the trip.” you said.

“I didn’t come here to talk to Bobby. I came to talk to you.” he said, the sound of someone coming down the stairs catching his attention. “You know, Bobby would be pissed if he caught you.” he said, a smirk on his face.

“Well, like I said, he isn’t here, and I’m an adult, Dean. I can have people over if I want to.” you argued.

Dean cleared his throat, “You better get down here boy!!” he yelled, doing his best Bobby impression.

“You’re such an asshole.” you said, the panicked footsteps of someone racing down the stairs meeting your ears.

“Mr. Singer, I promise it isn’t what it looks like. I can explain.” your date rushed out as he skidded to a stop in the kitchen, surprised to see Dean standing there and not your father.

Dean scoffed, “Really, Y/N? Jake Bradley?” he asked, shaking his head as if he was disappointed in you before turning his attention to Jake. “Yeah, date’s over asshole, so go ahead and get out of here.”

“Dean.” you barked out as you stood from your seat and made your way over to Jake’s side.

Dean blew out an annoyed breath, “Look, I need to talk to you…alone.” he said.

You looked up at Jake, “Go back upstairs, and I’ll be there in a minute.” you said, eager to get back to what you were doing.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna work. It’s, uh, It’s about Sam, and the…family business.” he said, knowing that you would know what he meant.

You threw your head back and sighed, “You gotta go.” you said to Jake as you grabbed his arm and started to lead him to the front door.

Jake looked down at you confused, as you pulled open the door and gave him a gentle shove outside, “Y/N, what’s going on? Is everything ok?” he asked.

“Everything’s fine, Jake. I just have to deal with this right now, sorry, but I’ll give you a call sometime.” you said before closing the door, not giving him a chance to reply.

“You know that guy’s a total tool.” Dean said from behind you.

You scoffed, “You think every guy is a total tool. It’s not like I was planning on marrying him. We were just having a little fun.” you said as you turned to face him. “Now, what’s going on with Sam?”

Dean told you everything that happened. He told you about the blow up between his dad and Sam. How it started when Sam said that he wanted to go to college and ended with Sam deciding to leave for school and John telling him not to come back if he left. You listened intently as he unloaded everything on you, not saying anything until he was completely finished speaking.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” you said, knowing how much he was struggling with it.

“Did you know? Did you know he was going to leave?” he asked, knowing just how close you and Sam were.

You had grown up with them, and since you were the same age as Sam the two of you clung to each other whenever they stayed with you and your dad. You had quickly come to consider the youngest Winchester your best friend, the two you of you doing everything in your power to annoy Dean any chance you got.

“I knew that it was something that he wanted to do, and he had said something about us going together, but I told him that college wasn’t for me. I knew what my life was going to be, and he dropped it after that. He never brought it up again. I didn’t know, I promise.” you said, completely honest.

Dean nodded his head, and bit down on his bottom lip in thought, his concentration breaking once you stood up from the couch.  
“Where ya goin’?” he asked.

“To pack a bag.” you said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

“A bag?” he asked, confused.

“Yeah, you’re gonna need back up. I can’t have that pretty face of yours getting maimed .” you teased.

“Bobby ain’t gonna like it.” he said.

“I’m an adult and it’s my decision, so I’ll handle my Dad.” you said, knowing that Dean wouldn’t argue with you too much about coming along with him.

And that was it. Bobby wasn’t thrilled with your decision, but he knew there was nothing, short of locking you in the panic room, that could keep you from doing what you wanted to do, and you had been on the road with Dean ever since. 

You sighed as you followed behind him, “Yeah, well, I never was the smart one.” you said to yourself.

Dean was busy trying to open the window as you stood behind him on guard.  
“Got it.” he whispered as he raised the window and climbed inside, stepping out of the way to allow you room to follow after him.

You climbed inside the window, and let him lead the way, the two of you silently making your way through the dark apartment. Out of nowhere you saw someone grab Dean and you jumped back, making sure you were well out of the way of the fight that had broken out in front of you.

You watched as Dean finally managed to pin the man to the floor.

“Whoa, easy tiger.” Dean said, looking down at his prey.

You could hear the other person breathing hard, “Dean?” he asked, clearly confused.

Dean didn’t reply. He just laughed.

“You scared the crap out of me!” Sam admitted, as you chose to remain hidden.

“That’s cause you’re out of practice.” Dean said.

You watched as Sam grabbed Dean’s hand and yanked on it while slamming his heel down into Dean’s back, quickly gaining the upper hand, causing a smile to spread across your face.

“Or not.” Dean breathed out, tapping Sam where he held him, “Get off of me.”

You watched as they got to their feet, still choosing to keep yourself hidden in the shadows.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam asked.

Dean looked in your direction, “Well, we were lookin’ for a couple beers.” he said, turning back to face Sam.

“We?” Sam asked, confused.

“Hey ya, Sammy.” you said, finally making your presence known.

“Y/N?” he asked, shocked that you were there.

“Yep.” you said, popping the p and stepping up to Dean’s side.

Sam shook his head, looking back and forth between you and his brother, “What the hell are you guys doing here?” he asked.

Dean looked over at you and you gave him a subtle nod, “Okay. All right. We got to talk.” he said.

“Uh…the phone?” Sam asked.

You scoffed and nudged Dean with your elbow, “Told ya.” you said.

He glared over at you, “Not a word.” he said, before looking back at Sam, “If we would have called, would you have picked up?” he asked.

The light suddenly flipped on before Sam could reply, and you blinked your eyes a few times, trying to get them to adjust to the light.

“Sam?” you heard someone call out, the three of you turning your heads in unison towards the voice.

“Jess. Hey. Dean, Y/N, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.” Sam said, introducing you.

You rolled your eyes when you noticed that Dean was openly ogling her.

“Wait, your brother Dean? And Y/N, she’s the friend you always talk about?” Jess asked as she looked between you and Dean, a smile on her face.

Sam nodded his head, and Dean moved closer to her, a grin on his face.

“Oh, I love The Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother’s league.” he said.

“Just let me go put something on.” Jess said, looking slightly uncomfortable as she turned to go.

“No, no, no, I wouldn’t dream of it.” Dean said, stopping her.

You cleared your throat, and walked over to Dean, grabbing onto his arm and jerking him back from Jess, his eyes remained on her and you could tell Sam didn’t care for it.  
“Excuse him.” you said as you roughly pulled him back. “Can’t take him anywhere.” you added.

Dean jerked his arm from your grip, and shot you an annoyed look, “Anyway, we gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business.” he said, “But it was nice meeting you.”

“No.” Sam said, as he walked over to Jess and put his arm around her. “No, whatever you guys want to say, you can say in front of her.”  
You sighed, of course he wouldn’t make it easy you thought to yourself before you looked over at Dean who nodded.

“Okay.” you said, after getting his approval, looking at Sam and Jess straight on. “Um…your Dad hasn’t been home in a few days.” you said, choosing to keep your statement vague in front of Jess.

Sam scoffed, “So, he’s working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He’ll stumble back in sooner or later.” he said.

You ducked your head before looking over at Dean, gesturing for him to take the floor.

“Dad’s on a hunting trip, and he hasn’t been home in a few days.” Dean said, looking directly at Sam.

Sam’s expression remained neutral as he took everything in.  
“Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.” he said.

The three of you were walking down stairs a few moments later, Sam quickly getting dressed before joining you and Dean.

“I mean, come on. You guys can’t just break in, middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you.” Sam said.

You looked over your shoulder to face them, “I tried to get him to call first.” you said, before turning your head back around and continuing down the stairs.

“You’re not hearing me, Sammy. Dad’s missing, and we need you to help us find him.” Dean said before Sam could reply to you.

“You remember the poltergeist in Amherst, or the Devil’s Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He’s always missing, and he’s always fine.” Sam argued.

You came to a complete stop and turned around, forcing Sam and Dean to come to a stop, too.  
“Not for this long.” you said, looking up at Sam.

Dean nodded his head in agreement, “She’s right. Now, are you gonna come with us or not?” Dean asked.

“I’m not.” Sam blatantly said.

You scoffed and started back downstairs, “Come on, Dean. Let’s just leave him alone.” you said, not looking back at them.

Dean ignored you and stayed put, “Why not?” he asked, looking at Sam.

“ I swore I was done hunting for good. ” Sam replied, not budging.

“Come on. It wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t that bad.” Dean said as he started to walk downstairs, Sam following after him.

You were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, your arms crossed over your chest as you listened to their conversation.

“Yeah, when I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.” Sam said.

Dean came to a stop, “Well, what was he supposed to do?” he asked.

“I was nine years old! He was supposed to say don’t be afraid of the dark.” Sam argued, his voice raising.

“Don’t be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course, you should be afraid of the dark. You know what’s out there.” Dean shot back, looking over to you for back up.

You slowly shook your head, not wanting to get in the middle of their argument, “He ain’t wrong, Sam.” you said, taking Dean’s side, shocking Sam because you usually always sided with him, but that was before. 

“Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad’s obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven’t found the damn thing, so we kill everything we can find.” Sam said.

“Yeah, and we save a lot of people doing it, too.” you shot back, before turning away and heading towards the car, completely frustrated with him.

Sam watched you walk away before turning to Dean, “You think Mom would have wanted this for us?” he asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, annoyed with his brother, and started off in the direction you had went.

“The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.” Sam continued to rant as he followed after his brother. 

You were leaning against the side of the Impala when you spotted them.

"So, what are you gonna do? You’re just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?” Dean asked, taking a spot next to you.

“Not normal. Safe.” Sam said, looking between you and Dean.

You looked over at Dean and put your hand on his shoulder, “Come on , De. Let’s go. He isn’t gonna come.” you said.

Dean looked down at you before turning his attention back to Sam, “And that’s why you ran away.” he said before looking away from him.

“I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone, and that’s what I’m doing.” Sam said.

You shook your head at his refusal to help, “Dean.” you started to say before he cut you off.

“Yeah, well, Dad’s in real trouble right now. If he’s not dead already. I can feel it.” Dean said, Sam choosing to remain silent, “We can’t do this alone.” he added.

“Yes, you can.” Sam said, causing Dean to look down in defeat.

“Yeah, we probably could, but we don’t want to.” you said, trying to back up Dean.

Sam sighed and looked down, no longer able to stand the intense stare you were fixing him with, “What was he hunting?” he finally asked.

You glanced over at Dean who was trying to keep his excitement at bay as he quickly walked to the trunk and popped it open, raising the spare tire compartment and propping it open with a shot gun as he started to dig through the clutter.

“All right, let’s see, Where the hell did I put that thing?” Dean asked as he continued to search for the folder he needed.

You shoved him aside, and started to search for the file yourself, thinking you could find it faster than he could.

Sam smiled down at you before turning his attention to Dean, “So, when Dad left, why didn’t you go with him?” he asked.

“We were workin’ our own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing down in New Orleans.” Dean replied, turning his attention to you to see if you had found the file yet.

“Wait, we? Y/N was with you?” Sam asked, thinking that Dean had only just picked you up for the trip to come out here and see him.

“Been with him since you left.” you said, not looking up at him as you continued your search.

“And Dad let the two of you go on a hunting trip without him?” Sam asked Dean, choosing not to reply to you.

“I’m twenty six, dude.” Dean said, as you pulled out the file you needed.

“It was only because I agreed to go along with him.” you teased, as you held out the file for him.

“Only because I agreed to go along with him.” Dean mocked, doing his best impression of you as he snatched the folder from your hand.

“That sounded nothing like me.” you said, rolling your eyes, causing Sam to chuckle as he looked between the two of you in amusement.

“All right, here we go.” Dean said, ready to get down to business. “So, Dad was checking out this two lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California.”

“About a month ago, this guy. ” you took over, grabbing one of the papers from the folder and passing it to Sam. “They found the car, but he vanished, completely MIA.” you said as Sam read over the page you had handed him.

“So, maybe he was kidnapped.” Sam said, glancing up at you.

“Yeah, well here’s another one in April.” Dean said, taking over for you, “Another one in December, 04, 03, 98, 92, ten of them over the past twenty years.” he said, tossing down the corresponding article for each date he mentioned.

You took the article back from Sam before picking up the rest of the stack and placing them back in the folder, “All men, all the same five mile stretch of road.” you added as Dean pulled a bag from the trunk.

“It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. We hadn’t heard from him since, which is bad enough.” he said, as he grabbed a tape recorder. “Then, I get this voicemail yesterday.” he said as he pressed play, the staticky recording starting to play.

“Dean, Y/N…something big is starting to happen…I need to try and figure out what’s going on. It may…be careful you two. We’re all in danger.” John’s voice said from the recording before Dean pressed stop.

“You know, there’s EVP on that.” Sam said, after listening to the message.

“Guess you’re not as rusty as I thought.” you said.

“Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn’t it?” Dean asked, Sam shaking his head at the two of you.

“All right. I slowed the message down. I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what we got.” you explained, signally for Dean to press play again.

“I can never go home.” a woman’s voice said before Dean pressed stop.

“Never go home.” Sam said as Dean dropped the recorder and grabbed the shotgun to close the compartment before standing up straight and shutting the trunk, the two of you leaning against it afterward.

“You know, in almost two years I’ve never bothered you, never asked you for a thing, and neither has Y/N.” Dean said, knowing how hurt you were that Sam had cut you out of his life too.

Sam looked away in guilt and sighed before turning back to face the two of you, “All right. I’ll go. I’ll help you guys find him.” he said. “But, I have to get back first thing Monday, just wait here.” he added.

Sam turned to go back to the apartment, but stopped when Dean spoke up, “What’s first thing Monday?” he asked.

“I have this…I have an interview.” Sam replied, not going into any detail.

“What, a job interview? Skip it.” Dean said, and you knew he was pushing his luck .

“It’s a law school interview, and it’s my whole future on a plate.” Sam said.

“Law school?” Dean asked, a smirk on his face.

“So, we got a deal or not?” Sam asked.

You waited for a moment for Dean’s reply and spoke up when he didn’t give one, “We’ll have you back first thing Monday.” you assured him, Sam nodding his head before excusing himself to pack a bag.

“Told ya, it’d work.” Dean said to you as he walked around to the driver’s side door.

You shook your head, “You got lucky, Winchester. I’d like to think I had a lot to do with him agreeing to come.” you said before climbing into the back seat. 

Dean pulled into the gas station and came to a stop in front of the pump before shutting off the engine and climbing out of the car, you following behind him.

You stretched your arms over your head, “I’m gonna grab some breakfast.” you said with a yawn before turning to head inside.

Dean was pumping the gas and Sam was sitting in the front seat, the door open as he rifled through a box of cassette tapes.

“Hey!” you called out, catching their attention, “You guys want breakfast?” you asked, your arms full of junk food.

Sam leaned out and looked at you, his nose scrunching up at what you had bought, “No, thanks.” he said before adding, “So, how’d you pay for that stuff? Dean and Dad still running credit card scams?” he asked.

“Yeah, well, hunting ain’t exactly a pro ball career.” Dean answered for you as he put the nozzle back on the pump. “Besides, all we do is apply. It’s not our fault they send us the cards.” he added before taking a soda and a bag of chips from you, giving you a bright smile when he realized that you had bought his favorite.

“Yeah, and what names did you write on the application this time?” Sam asked, as he swung his legs back inside the car and closed the door.

“Uh, Burt Aframian.” Dean said, climbing into the car after you, placing his chips and soda down. “And his son, Hector.”

“Don’t forget his daughter, Louisa.” you added, as you opened your bag of chips.

Dean smiled, “Scored three cards out of the deal.” he said as he closed the door.

“That sounds about right. I swear, man, you’ve gotta update your cassette tape collection.” Sam said as he rifled through the box.

You raised up, popping a chip in your mouth before laying your arms across the back of the seat, “Why?” you asked.

Sam glanced over at you, “Well, for one, they’re cassette tapes, and two, Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica.” he said, holding up the tapes as he named them.

You snatched the Metallica tape from him and passed it to Dean, “Be careful. I had those all organized. That’s Dean’s side and that’s mine.” you said, scolding Sam as you pointed to the box.

“It’s the greatest hits of mullet rock.” Sam laughed out, shaking his head.

“Well, house rules, Sammy.” Dean said as he popped the tape in the player. “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.” he added, as he passed the Metallica box back to you before starting the engine.

You grabbed the box from Sam’s lap, needing to fix the mess he made of your organization system, “Really, Sam?” you asked, taking in the destruction before leaning back into the back seat and popping another chip in your mouth before starting to fix it.

“You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. It’s Sam, okay.” he said, looking over at Dean.

“Sorry, I can’t hear you. The music’s too loud.” Dean said before pulling out of the gas station, and hitting the road. 

You looked out the window, Jericho 7, the sign read as Dean drove by while Sam was busy talking on the phone.

“Thank you.” he said before hanging up. “All right, so, there’s no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So, that’s something I guess.” Sam said.

“Hey, look.” you said, from the backseat, leaning up to point out the police cars that were on the bridge ahead of you.

Dean pulled over and the three of you watched the scene for a few moments before you tapped Sam on the shoulder, “Glove compartment.” you said, gesturing for him to open it.

Sam opened the glove compartment and passed you the box inside. You opened it and started to search through the box of ID’s, picking three and passing one to Sam before handing the other to Dean, “Let’s go.” you said.

“Marshals.” Dean groaned, his eyes on you through the rearview mirror.

“Hey, you picked last time. It’s my turn, so shut it.” you argued before shooing both of them out of the car. 

The three of you walked into the crime scene like you belonged there, you sandwiched between the two of them, both of them towering over you.

“You fellas had another one like this, just last month, didn’t you?” Dean asked, taking the lead like he always did.

“And you are?” the officer asked, eyeing the three of you suspiciously.

You and Dean flashed your badges in unison, Sam lagging behind a few moments, “Federal Marshals.” Dean answered for the three of you.

“You three are a little young for Marshals, aren’t you?” the officer asked, as he studied the three of you.

You giggled, “Thanks, that’s awfully kind of you.” you said, batting your lashes and giving him a flirty smile as Dean walked over to examine the car. You were used to playing the distraction.

“You did have another one just like this, correct?” Dean asked, peering into the car.

“Yeah, that’s right. About a mile up the road. There’ve been others before that.” the officer said, watching Dean as he looked over the car.

“So, the victim, you knew him?” you asked, pulling his attention back to you.

The officer nodded, “Town like this, everybody knows everybody, ma'am.” he said, as Dean circled the car.

“Any connection between the victims besides that they’re all men?” Dean asked.

“No, not so far as we can tell.” the officer replied.

You walked over to Dean, subtly signaling Sam to join you, “So, what’s the theory?” you asked, wanting to know what they had so far.

“Honestly, ma'am, we don’t know, serial murder, kidnapping ring.” the officer said.

“Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I’d expect out of you guys.” Dean said, causing Sam to stomp down on his foot.

“Thank you for your time, gentleman.” you said, knowing it was time to leave.

Sam started to walk away first, you and Dean following behind him, the officer watching the three of you intently as you walked away. 

Dean reached up and smacked Sam on the back of the head, “Ow! What was that for?” he asked.

“Why’d you have to step on my foot?” Dean asked.

“Why do you have to talk to police like that?” Sam fired back, as Dean looked up at him, moving in front of him, forcing him to stop walking.

“Come on. They don’t really know what’s going on. We’re all alone on this. I mean, if we’re going to find Dad we’ve got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves.” he said just before you cleared your throat, Sam and Dean both taking notice of the sheriff and FBI agents that were standing there.

“Can I help you gentleman?” the sheriff asked, before adding, “Lady?” after he noticed you behind them.

“No, sir. We were just leaving.” you said, as you grabbed on to Sam and Dean.

Dean nodded at each of the FBI agents as they walked by, “Agent Mulder. Agent Scully.” he said, before you jerked his arm and started pulling him back to the car, the sheriff watching as the three of you walked away. 

You spotted a young woman tacking up posers with the victims face and the caption reading, MISSING TROY SQUIRE.  
“I’ll bet that’s her.” Dean said, taking notice of her.

“Yeah.” Sam replied as the three of you walked up to her.

“You must be Amy.” Dean said, the girl turning on her heel to face him.

“Yeah.” she said, as she looked at each of you.

“Yeah, Troy told us about you. We’re his uncles. I’m Dean, and this is Sammy.” Dean said, introducing the two of them, but not mentioning you.

Amy looked at you, waiting for you to introduce yourself. You were about to say that you were an old family friend when Dean threw his arm around your shoulders and pulled you into his side, “This is my girlfriend, Y/N.” he said, as he smiled down at you. 

“He never mentioned you to me.” Amy said as she walked away, continuing to hang posters, the three of you following after her, Dean’s arm still wrapped around you.

“Well, that’s Troy, I guess. We’re not around much. We’re up in Modesto.” Dean effortlessly lied.

“So, we’re looking for him too, and we’re kinda asking around.” Sam said, a kind smile on his face. He always was good with people.

Another young woman walked up and put her hand on Amy’s arm, “Hey, are you okay?” she asked, looking at the three of you.

“Yeah.” Amy replied.

“You mind if we ask you a couple questions?” Sam asked, trying to move things along.

The five of you walked into a diner, Amy and her friend sliding into one side of the booth.

“I don’t think we’re gonna fit.” you said, looking at the small space, and the two large men beside you.

Dean gestured for Sam to go first and he slid into place, “Sure, we will, honey.” Dean said, shooting you a wink before sliding in next to Sam and patting the little bit of room next to him.

You plastered a smile on your face, “That’s ok, honey. I’ll just pull up a chair.” you said, stressing the word honey, and rolling your eyes as you turned to grab yourself a chair.

You pulled it up to the table, Dean reaching to pull it closer to him, a smirk on his face because he knew he was annoying you and the only thing you could do was play along.

“I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and…he never did.” Amy said, telling the three of you her story.

“He didn’t say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?” Sam asked.

Amy shook her head, “No, nothing that I can remember.” she replied.

“I, uh, like your necklace.” you said, taking notice of the pendant she was wearing.

Amy looked down at it, and held the pendant up, a pentagram in a circle, “Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents-” she said, laughing. “With all that devil stuff.” she finished.

Sam chuckled a little and looked down for a moment before looking back up, “Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil, really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing.” Sam added, not being able to help himself.

Dean looked over at him, “Okay, thank you, Unsolved Mysteries.” he said, causing you to laugh under your breath as he leaned across the table.

“Here’s the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared something’s not right. So, if you heard anything.” he said before you elbowed him.

“What my boyfriend is trying to say is that anything you’ve heard could be helpful, no matter how small the detail or how strange you think it may be.” you said, a warm smile on your face, hoping they would open up and spill something.

Amy and Rachel looked at each other, “What is it?” Dean asked.

“Well, it’s just…I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk.” Rachel said.

“What do they talk about?” you and Dean asked in unison, Sam raising an eyebrow at how effortlessly the two of you worked together.

“It’s kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago.” Dean glanced over at Sam, who was watching Rachel, attentively nodding for her to continue. “Well, supposedly she’s still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up, well, they disappear forever.” she finished, and you looked over at Sam and Dean, giving them a subtle nod to go before standing from your chair. 

The three of you were crowded around a computer in the local library, Dean in the middle and you and Sam on either side of him.

You watched as he typed in “Female Murder hitchhiking”, no results showing up on the screen a few seconds later. He tried again replacing hitchhiking with Centennial Highway, only to get the same response, no results.

“Let me try.” you said, trying to work your way in front of the keyboard.

“I got it.” Dean said, smacking your hand away.

You looked over at Sam, and nodded your head, hoping he would catch on to what you were doing before pushing Dean’s chair out of the way, giving Sam free reign of the keyboard, “Hurry, Sam.” you urged, trying to hold Dean back.

“Dude!” Dean said, as he shoved your shoulder, annoyed that you pushed him away. He always hated to relinquish control.

“I told you to let me try.” you said, shoving him back, the two of you starting to squabble like children.

“You’re such a control freak.” he breathed out, frustrated with you.

“I am not. You are.” you shot back, kicking his chair.

“Guys, if you could stop acting like children for five minutes we might be able to figure this out.” Sam scolded, frustrated with how the two of you were behaving.

“So, angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?” Sam questioned, trying to get the two of you to focus.

“Yeah.” you and Dean said in unison, the two of you still subtly swatting each other.

“Well, maybe it’s not murder.” Sam said, choosing to ignore you and Dean.

“You read my mind, Sammy.” you said, the cold demeanor you had towards him slipping a little as you pinched Dean hard on the thigh.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean said, under his breath, his hand rubbing over the sore spot on his thigh.

You scooted your chair closer to the computer, satisfied that you had won the battle and watched as Sam replaced the word murder with suicide, quickly finding the article you needed, entitled Suicide on Centennial. You smiled brightly at Sam before turning to face Dean, sticking your tongue out in victory, taunting him that you were right.

“Oh, that’s it.” Dean quietly said before throwing his arm around your shoulders, quickly pulling you into a headlock, “Not so cocky now, are you, Sweetheart?” he asked, a smirk on his face.

“Let me go.” you seethed, your hands coming up to try and pry his arm from around your neck.

“You gotta tap out, and admit I’m the better hunter.” he said, chuckling under his breath at how pissed you were getting.

“Guys!” Sam hissed, completely done with the two of you, “No wonder the two of you needed my help. I don’t see how you guys ever get anything done.” he said, shaking his head.

Dean released you, knowing that it was time to get to work, “You got lucky.” he said before turning his attention to the screen.

“You’re the lucky one, Winchester. I was a couple of seconds away from kickin’ your ass.” you said, needing to have the last word.

You looked over the article that was dated April 25, 1981, just as you started to skim over it Sam gave you the summary.

“This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, and drowns in the river.” he said, summarizing the article.

“Does it say why she did it?” Dean asked, instead of reading for himself.

“Yeah.” you said, your eyes on the screen as you read.

“What?” Dean asked, waiting for either you or Sam to tell him what happened.

“An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back they aren’t breathing. Both die.” you explained, Dean raising his eyebrows after you were finished.

“Hmm…” he hummed out, looking at the picture of the bridge on the screen.

“Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn’t bear it, said husband Joseph Welch.” Sam said, taking over for you.

“The bridge look familiar to you guys?” Dean asked, his attention still on the screen. 

The three of you walked along the bridge later that night, stopping to lean on the railing and look down at the river.

“So, this is where Constance took the swan dive.” Dean said, looking down at the water.

“Guess, so.” you breathed out, turning around and leaning your back against the rail.

Sam looked over at Dean, “So, you think Dad would have been here?” he asked.

“Well, he’s chasing the same story and we’re chasing him.” Dean said, as he walked down the bridge, Sam following after him and you choosing to hang back a little bit.

“Ok, so now what?” Sam asked, looking between you and Dean.

“Now, we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while.” Dean answered, and you walked towards them, preparing yourself to break up the fight that you knew was going to break out.

Sam stopped walking, “Dean, I told you, I’ve got to be back by Monday.” he said, causing Dean to stop walking and turn around.

“Monday, right, the interview.” Dean said, and you stepped closer, ready to separate them if need be.

“Yeah.” Sam said.

“Look, we’ll have you back in time.” you said, trying to stop anything before it started.

“Yeah, I forgot. You’re really serious about this, aren’t you? You think you’re just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?” Dean asked, causing you to step closer and slowly start to ease yourself between the two of them.

“Maybe. Why not?” Sam defensively asked.

“Let’s not do this.” you said, knowing that nothing good could come of it.

“Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you’ve done?” Dean asked, causing you to reach out and put your hand on his chest.

“Dean.” you said, giving him a look, silently urging him to knock it off.

Sam stepped closer, “No, and she’s not ever going to know.” he said, defending his decision.

“Well, that’s healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy, but sooner, or later you’re going to have to face up to who you really are.” Dean said.

“And who’s that?” Sam asked, the situation escalating.

“You’re one of us.” Dean said, gesturing between himself and you.

Sam stepped in front of Dean, pushing you out of the way, “Here we go.” you said to yourself as you shook your head.

“No, I’m not like you, either of you. This is not going to be my life.” Sam warned.

“You have a responsibility to-” Dean tried to say before Sam cut in.

“To Dad, and his crusade? If it weren’t for pictures I wouldn’t even know what Mom looks like, and what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom’s gone, and she isn’t coming back.” Sam said, causing you to shake your head, you knew that he had took it too far.

You watched as Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him up against the railing of the bridge. “Come on, guys. Knock this shit off.” you said, trying to pry them from each other.

“Don’t talk about her like that.” Dean gritted out, ignoring you.

“I said knock this bullshit off.” you said, wedging yourself between them, and pushing them apart, Dean finally releasing Sam, and Sam starting to walk away. “Sam!” you called out, nudging Dean as you spotted Constance standing at the edge of the bridge.

Sam walked back over to the two of you, and Constance turned to face the three of you, looking at you for a moment before stepping off the edge of the bridge.

The three of you ran over to the railing and looked over, “Where’d she go?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know.” you said, shrugging your shoulders.

A loud rumbling caught your attention and you turned to look, your eyes widening when you saw the Impala’s headlights come on, “What the fuck?” you breathed out.

“Who’s driving your car?” Sam asked, his attention also focused on the Impala.

Dean pulled his keys out of his pocket and jingled them. You and Sam glanced away from the Impala to see the keys in his hand. You swallowed nervously as the car jerked into motion, heading straight for the three of you.

“Dean, Y/N, go! Go!” Sam called out, turning to run.

You felt Dean grab your hand and pull you along with him. You were doing your best to keep up with them, but the car was moving faster then the three of you were. It was starting to get too close and you saw Sam and Dean exchange a look before Dean looked back at you over his shoulder as you approached the railing.

“Oh, fuck.” you said, knowing that their plan was to go over the edge.

You closed your eyes, your hand squeezing tighter onto Dean’s as the three of you dove over the rail, the car coming to a halt once you were out of sight. 

You forced your way to the surface, your head popping up from the water just in time for you to take a deep breath. You started to frantically look around, searching for Sam and Dean, “Sam? Dean?” you called out, shrieking when you felt someone grab your jacket and start to pull you.

“Dean? Y/N?” Sam yelled out, as Dean dragged you out of the water and onto the muddy bank with him, both of you panting.

“What?!” Dean yelled back, annoyed as he collapsed next to you.

“Hey! Are you guys alright?” Sam asked, looking down at the two of you, soaking wet, coated head to toe in mud, and lying flat on your backs next to each other.

Dean held up his hand, signaling that both of you were ok, “We’re fuckin’ super.” he called out.

Sam kept his focus on the two of you and laughed, relieved that both of you were fine before scooting away from the edge of the bridge and disappearing.

You looked over at Dean, “Why didn’t we do that?” you asked, referring to how Sam had managed to hang onto the bridge.

Dean sat up and got to his feet, holding out his hand to you to help you up, “Hey, I was just following your lead.” he said as he pulled you to your feet.

“My lead? My lead?!” you yelled, shaking your head at him, and grabbing a clump of mud from your shirt and tossing it at him.

Dean just laughed. He always loved riling you up. He got behind you and started to push you up the embankment so the two of you could rejoin Sam on the bridge. 

The two of you finally made it back to the bridge, and you were pulling off your boots, emptying the water from them while Dean checked over the car.

He shut the hood and leaned against it, “Your car all right?” Sam asked, as you walked over and leaned next to Dean.

“Yeah, whatever she did to it seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!” Dean yelled.

You chuckled, “You got that right.” you said, trying to pick mud from your hands.

“Well, she doesn’t want us digging around, that’s for sure. So, where’s the job go from here, genius?” Sam asked Dean as he settled on the hood next to you.

Dean threw his arms up in frustration, flicking mud from his hands with the movement.

Sam shook his head before sniffing the air, and looked between you and Dean, “You guys smell like a toilet.” he said, a smile on his face.

You looked down at yourself and groaned, “These were my favorite boots.” you said, shaking your head before looking up at Dean, “I get first shower.” you said before leaning up from the hood and going to take your place in the backseat. 

The three of you were standing at the motel check in desk, you and Dean both still completely covered in mud. Dean tossed down his card, and the clerk picked it up to look at it.

“One room, please.” Dean said, causing you to whip your head around to face him.

“One?” you asked, your eyebrow raised, a bit of panic in your voice.

You and Dean usually shared a room when the two of you were on the road, but each of you had your own bed. Now, with Sam joining along you had thought that you would get your own room. Dean looked back at you and shrugged his shoulders, a look on his face like he didn’t know what the big deal was.

“Nevermind, just get the one.” you said, waving him off, thinking you would probably just have to bunk with Sam like you did when you were younger.

Dean turned back to the clerk, “Just the one.” he said.

“You guys having a reunion or something?” the clerk asked as he read the name on the card.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, confused by the question.

“I had another guy, Bert Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month.” the clerk said, your body tensing at the news, Dean looking back at you and his brother over his shoulder. 

You were crouched down, working on picking the lock to John’s room while Sam and Dean kept watch. You got the lock open and pushed the door open before standing up, and putting your lock pick back in your pocket. Sam had turned around when he heard the door open, and quickly stepped inside. Dean was still standing guard, his back to you as you shook your head and yanked him inside the room.

Sam closed the door after you and Dean stepped in, every vertical surface in the room was covered with papers, maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, and notes. There were books on the desk and numerous different things spread on the floor and bed.

“Whoa.” Sam breathed out, as he took in everything around him.

“John’s definitely been here.” you said as you took a few steps into the room, Dean flipping on the light next to the bed.

Dean picked up the half eaten burger next to the bed and sniffed it, recoiling afterward, “I don’t think he’s been here for a couple of days at least.” he said to you.

Sam bent down and ran his finger through the salt on the floor, and looked up at you and Dean, “Salt, cats-eye shells, he was worried.” he said.

“Trying to keep something from coming in.” you said, as you looked down at the salt.

Dean was looking at the papers covering the wall, “What have you got here?” Sam asked.

“Centennial Highway victims.” Dean said, you and Sam nodding as you looked over the papers. “I don’t get it. I mean, different men, different jobs.” Dean added as Sam crossed the room to look over the other papers pinned there. “Ages, ethnicities. There’s always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?” he asked, looking over at you, you shaking your head. 

Sam turned on the lamp, “Dad figured it out.” he said, causing you and Dean to turn and look.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked as the two of you went to look at what he found.

“He found the same article we did. Constance Welch, she’s a woman in white.” Sam said.

Dean looked at the photos of Constance’s victims, “You sly dogs.” he said, turning back to Sam, “All right, so if we’re dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.”

“She might have another weakness.” you added.

“Well, Dad would want to make sure. He’d dig her up. Does it say where she’s buried?” Dean asked.

“No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I’d go ask her husband.” Sam said, tapping the picture of Joseph Welch, “If he’s still alive.”

Sam started to look over some of the other papers, while you and Dean looked at the picture below the Herald article of a woman in a white dress.

“All right, Why don’t you, uh, see if you can find an address, I’m gonna get cleaned up.” Dean said to Sam.

You reached out and grabbed him, “Uh, pump your breaks, Winchester. I called first shower.” you said, pulling him back as you hurried around him to the bathroom.

Dean sighed, “You take forever.” he practically whined.

You furrowed your brows at him, “Are you kidding me? You stay in there until you’re all pruney, and there’s no hot water left. Makes me kind of wonder what you’re doing in there, De.” you said, narrowing your eyes at him.

Dean swallowed loudly, “You, uh, go ahead.” he said, Sam chuckling in the background.

“Don’t worry, I’ll save you some hot water, so you can, uh, do whatever it is you do.” you teased before turning on your heel and heading into the bathroom.

Dean watched you walk away, his eyes on the door even after you had closed it. He grabbed your bag from the bed, cracked open the bathroom door once he heard the shower running and stuck it inside.

Sam cleared his throat, “So, are you two-” he trailed off, trying to hide the smile on his face at Dean’s reaction.

“What?! Me and Y/N?” Dean asked, pointing to the bathroom door, his voice an octave higher than usual.

“You guys just seem…close.” Sam finally said, thinking about how the two of you bickered like an old married couple.

“No, no, no. I mean, we’re close, but she’s my…we’re…we’re partners, just partners. She has my back, and I have hers.” Dean said, not looking at Sam as he rifled through his bag.

Sam nodded, “I’m glad you have someone, and I’m really glad it’s her.” he said, a sad smile on his face as he thought about how close the two of you used to be. “I kinda think she hates me.” Sam breathed out.

Dean stopped searching through his bag and looked over at his brother, “She doesn’t hate you. She…Y/N doesn’t forgive so easily. You know that. When you left and cut her out, it hurt her, and once you hurt her she puts up this wall, and it’s hard to get her to drop it.” Dean said. “An apology probably wouldn’t hurt, though. It would be a start.” he added.

Sam chuckled, “I’m a little scared to talk to her.” he admitted, you hadn’t exactly been very welcoming to him.

Dean laughed out loud, “She can be a little scary when she’s mad.” he said before looking over at Sam, “She loves you, Sammy, but you…you hurt her, and it’s going to take her some time to come around. If you really want things to get back to the way they were between the two of you then you’re just gonna have to talk to her, and make an effort.” he said, just as the door to the bathroom opened and you stepped out.

“Thanks for my bag. It’s all yours.” you said, toweling off your wet hair.

Dean grabbed his clothes from his bag and started for the bathroom, but Sam spoke up and stopped him, “Hey, Dean.” he said, waiting for Dean to look at him. “What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I’m sorry.” he said.

Dean held up his hand, “No chick flick moments.” he said, causing you and Sam to laugh.

“All right, Jerk.” Sam said.

“Bitch.” Dean said, a sad smile coming to your face as you were instantly transported to the past, memories of the three of you growing up together flashing through your mind. 

You sat down on the end of the bed, neither you or Sam saying anything to each other. Sam kept trying to work up the nerve to talk to you, apologize for how things were between the two of you now, and tell you that he knew it was his fault, but he just couldn’t do it. Every time he would start to speak he would chicken out, afraid of what you would say back. You always did have a sharp tongue.

Sam was pacing back and forth, holding his phone, finally sitting down on the bed as he listened to a voicemail.

You were laying on the end of one of the beds, waiting for Dean to get out of the shower, your stomach grumbling loudly, causing Sam to look up at you.

Dean finally came out of the bathroom, and grabbed his jacket from the bed beside you before shrugging it on one shoulder, “Hey, guys. I’m starving. I’m gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You guys want anything?” he asked looking between you and Sam.

Your stomach growled loudly, answering for you and Dean held out his hand to you, a smile on his face. “Guess I could eat.” you said as he pulled you to your feet.

“Sam?” Dean asked.

“No.” he replied, busy on the phone.

“Aframian’s buying.” you said, trying to entice him.

Sam just shook his head, “Mm-mmm.” he hummed out, too worried about the message. 

You and Dean walked out of the room, Dean pulling his jacket the rest of the way on as the two of you crossed the parking lot. You noticed a police car and grabbed onto Dean’s arm, turning your head to see two officers talking to the motel clerk before the clerk pointed to you and Dean.

“Fuck.” you whispered, squeezing his arm as you thought about how screwed you guys were.

Dean pulled out his phone, “Dude, five-oh, take off.” he said, alerting Sam.

You couldn’t hear what Sam was saying, but Dean quickly spoke up, “Uh, they kinda spotted us. Go find Dad.” he said before hanging up the phone and turning to face the officers, a smile on his face.

“Problem, Officers?” you asked, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“Where’s your other partner?” the officer asked.

“Other partner? What, what other partner?” Dean asked, pretending he had no clue what he was talking about.

The officer glanced over his shoulder and jerked his thumb towards the motel room, signaling for the other officer to check it out. You and Dean watched as the officer headed to the room, and both of you began to fidget.

“So, fake US Marshals, fake credit cards, you two got anything that’s real?” he asked, looking between the two of you.

“Her boobs.” Dean said, a grin on his face.

You internally cursed him before deciding to just go along with him, “You’re damn right, they are. So, are his.” you said, mirroring the grin on his face.

The officer didn’t find either one of you funny and you were both being slammed down on the hood of the police car a few moments later.

“Hey, don’t be so fuckin’ rough with her.” Dean said, not happy with how roughly you were being handled.

“I mean, usually the guy at least has to buy me a drink before he gets me into cuffs.” you sassed, as you were being cuffed. 

Sheriff Pierce entered the room you and Dean were being held in holding a box. He set the box down on the table before taking the seat across from the two of you.

“So, either one of you want to tell us your real names?” the sheriff asked.

“I told you, it’s Nugent. Ted Nugent.” Dean said, the sheriff shaking his head before looking over at you.

“Joan Jett.” you calmly said.

“I’m not sure you guys realize just how much trouble you’re in here.” Sheriff Pierce warned.

“We talkin’, like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?” Dean asked.

“You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall. Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. The two of you are officially suspects.” he said.

“That makes sense, because when the first one went missing in 82 he was three, and I wasn’t even born yet.” you argued.

“I know you’ve got partners. One of ‘em’s an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So, tell me, Dean, Y/N.” Sheriff Pierce said, as you tried to remain indifferent to the fact that he knew your names, watching as he tossed down a brown leather covered journal, “This his?”

Both of you stared at it as Sheriff Pierce started to flip through the journal, “I thought that might be your names. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out, I mean, it’s nine kinds of crazy.” he said, you and Dean both leaning forward for a closer look. “But I found this, too.” he said opening the journal to a page that read, “Dean Y/N 35-111”. "Now, you’re stayin’ right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means.“ he said.

"I don’t know how many times I got to tell you. It’s our high school locker combo. We shared and she could never remember it.” he said, again.

“We gonna do this all night long?” the sheriff asked, annoyed that the two of you had held out this long.

A deputy walked into the room before either one of you could answer him, “We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road.” he said.

Sheriff Pierce looked at the two of you, “Either one of you have to go to the bathroom?” he asked, both you and Dean shook your heads in unison. “Good.” he said before grabbing your left hand and cuffing it to the table, gesturing for the deputy to throw him another pair of cuffs as he took your right hand and handcuffed you to Dean before leaving the room.

You waited until they were both out of the room before pulling your right hand, and Dean towards you. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked.

“I got a bobby pin in my bra.” you said, trying to move your hand to get it.

“A bobby pin?” Dean asked, a bright smile on his face.

“Yeah, reach in there and get it.” you said, turning to face him.

Dean quickly took his free hand and ran it under your shirt, groping around in search of the pin, “Oh, come on, Dean. Now, is not the time to cop a feel. It’s on the left cup by the strap.” you instructed, Dean quickly grabbing it and pulling his hand free.

He had the two of you out of cuffs in no time, both of you watching through the window to see when you could make your break for it. Dean pulled you out of sight as the deputy approached the door. Once the coast was clear, the two of you escaped down the fire escape, Dean carrying John’s journal with him.

The two of you managed to find a phone booth and Dean quickly dialed Sam.

“Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don’t know, that’s pretty illegal.” he said, as you were trying to catch your breath.

“You’re welcome.” Sam said, a grin on his face.

“Listen, we gotta talk.” Dean started to say before Sam cut in.

“Tell me about it. So, the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white, and she’s buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad’s next stop.” Sam rambled out.

“Sammy, would you shut up for a second?” Dean asked.

“I just can’t figure out why Dad hasn’t destroyed the corpse yet.” Sam said, still not listening to Dean.

You jerked the phone from his hand, “Well, that’s what he is trying to tell you. John’s gone. He left Jericho.” you said before passing the phone back to Dean.

“What? Y/N, how do you know?” Sam asked, still thinking he was talking to you.

“We’ve got his journal.” Dean said.

“He doesn’t go anywhere without that thing.” Sam said.

“Yeah, well he did this time.” you said, able to hear what Sam was saying.

“What’s it say?” Sam asked.

“Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he’s going.” Dean answered.

“Coordinates. Where to?” Sam asked.

“We’re not sure yet.” Dean replied.

“I don’t understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?” Sam asked, the sound of screeching tires ringing out afterward.

“Sam? Sam!” Dean yelled into the phone, panic on his face at Sam’s silence. 

You and Dean got to Constance’s house as quickly as you could, both of you spotting Sam inside the Impala, what you assumed was Constance on top of him. You raised your gun and fired off a shot, shattering the window and startling Constance. You and Dean approached the vehicle, Dean shooting now, until Constance disappeared, giving Sam enough time to sit up and start the car.

“I’m taking you home.” Sam said, before driving the car through the house, both you and Dean staring after the car.

The two of you hurried inside through the wreckage, Dean making his way to the passenger side of the car, “Sam! Sam! You okay?” he asked.

“I think.” Sam said, in a daze.

“Can you move?” you asked, looking in at him.

“Yeah, help me.” Sam replied, Dean leaning in through the window to give Sam a hand.

“There you go.” Dean said as he helped Sam from the car.

“Guys.” you said, your attention on Constance who was looking at a photograph.

All three of you were looking at her now, and she glared at you before throwing the picture to the ground, a large bureau scooting towards the three of you and pinning you against the car. The lights began to flicker and Constance looked around, scared as water started to pour down the staircase. You watched as she walked over, a boy and girl standing at the top of the stairs.

“You’ve come home to us, Mommy.” they said, in unison, holding hands.

Constance looks at them, distraught, and suddenly they are behind her. They embrace her tightly and she screams, her image starting to flicker in a surge of energy. She is still screaming as her and the two children melt into a puddle in the floor, giving Sam and Dean the chance to push the bureau over and free you.

“So, this is where she drowned the kids.” Dean said, you and Sam nodding in agreement.

“That’s why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them.” Sam said.

“You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy.” you said, slapping Sam on the chest where he had been injured.

Sam laughed through the pain, “Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you two. What were you guys thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freaks?” Sam asked.

“Hey, we saved your ass.” Dean said before leaning over to look at the car. “I’ll tell you another thing, If you screwed up my car.” he said before twisting to look at Sam, “I’ll kill you." 

The three of you were back in the Impala, tearing down the road. Sam had the journal open to the coordinates John had left you and Dean, a ruler in his hand and a flashlight tucked between his chin and shoulder. You raised up and grabbed the flashlight, holding it up for him so he could figure out where John went.

"Okay, here’s where Dad went. It’s called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.” he said, you and Dean nodding.

“Sounds charming.” you said, as you looked down at the map.

“How far?” Dean asked, glancing over at Sam.

“About six hundred miles.” Sam answered.

“Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning.” Dean said, causing Sam to give him a hesitant look.

“Dean.” you breathed out, knowing how upset he was going to be that Sam wasn’t going to come with you guys.

“You’re not going.” Dean said.

“The interview’s in like, ten hours. I gotta be there.” Sam said.

“Yeah. Yeah, whatever.” Dean said before glancing over at Sam. “We’ll take you home." 

The car came to a stop in front of Sam’s apartment, Dean still frowning as Sam got out and you took his spot.

Sam leaned down and looked through your window, "You guys will call me if you find him?” Sam asked, you and Dean nodding your heads. “And maybe I can meet up with you guys later, huh?” he asked.

“Yeah, all right.” Dean said.

Sam patted the car door twice and turned away. Dean leaned over you, one arm going over the back of the seat, “Sam?” he called out, causing Sam to turn around. “You know, the three of us made a hell of a team back there.” he said.

“Yeah.” Sam said as he looked at the two of you.

Dean leaned back over in his seat and was getting ready to pull off when you stopped him, “Wait!” you yelled, jumping from the car.

You ran towards Sam, “Sam!” you yelled, Sam turning to face you. You didn’t say anything else as you ran up to him and threw your arms around him, squeezing him tightly as you buried your face in his chest.

Sam was shocked, and was almost hesitant to return your hug, but he quickly came to his senses and wrapped you in his arms, “I’m so sorry, Y/N.” he said, against the top of your head. “I screwed up.”

You pulled back and looked up at him, “Yeah, you did.” you said, shaking your head. “Learn from your mistake and don’t be a stranger, ok.” you said, giving him one last squeeze before pulling away from him. “Love ya, Sammy.” you said, a smile on your face, before turning to head back to the car.

“Love you, too.” Sam said, under his breath as he watched you and Dean drive away. 

You and Dean were silent as you drove away from Sam’s apartment, the situation not sitting right with either of you. You watched as Dean gripped the wheel before quickly turning the car around.

“What are you doing?” you asked, bracing yourself.

“Something’s not right.” he said, as he sped back to Sam’s apartment.

The car came to a quick stop in front of Sam’s apartment and Dean jumped from the car, you following quickly behind him.

“Y/N, stay here.” he warned, and for once you didn’t argue with him.

You were leaning against the side of the car when you noticed the flames, everything in you itching to go inside and find them. They all should have been out by now. You were pacing nervously by the side of the car when you finally noticed Dean dragging Sam from the building, no Jess, just Sam and your heart sank.

You were standing next to Sam at the trunk of the car, neither one of you saying anything to each other as Dean watched the firemen and police rushing around the scene. Dean finally walked over to you and Sam, you standing between the two of them as Sam loaded a shotgun. Dean looked down at the trunk, then over to you and Sam, whose face was set in desperate anger. Sam looked up, sighed, then nodded at the two of you before tossing the shotgun into the trunk.

“We got work to do.” Sam said, before shutting the trunk.


	2. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 2: Wendigo

You leaned forward from your place in the backseat, laying your arms across the back of the front seat as you poked your head between the brothers. You looked over at Sam, who had finally managed to doze off. He hadn’t been sleeping much since the fire, none of you had.

“He’ll be ok.” you quietly said, still looking at Sam, not knowing if you were trying to convince yourself or Dean more.

Dean glanced over at you, a barely there smile on his face, “Yeah, he will.” he said, a little unsure, worry in his voice.

You slowly leaned back into your spot, not knowing what else to say, and turned your attention out the window, the scenery flying by quickly, putting you in an almost trance like state. The sound of Sam moving around in his seat caught your attention. He was fidgeting, his head moving side to side, letting you know that he was having another nightmare. You leaned forward, prepared to try and wake him, put him out of his misery, when he jerked awake on his own, rubbing his eyes as both you and Dean looked over at him concerned.

“You okay?” Dean asked, glancing between Sam and the road.

Sam quickly glanced over at Dean before looking away, “Yeah, I’m fine.” he said, convincing no-one.

You put your hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, “Another nightmare?” you asked, hoping he would talk about it, but you knew he wouldn’t. That’s not how the three of you were wired. You didn’t talk about your problems, or what was bothering you.

Sam just cleared his throat, avoiding your question. You were about to try again, give him some speech about how talking about it might help when Dean spoke up.

“You wanna drive for a while?” he sincerely asked, shocking both you and Sam.

Sam laughed, “Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that. Look, man, you’re worried about me, both of you are.” he said looking between you and Dean. “I get it, and thank you, but I’m perfectly okay.” he lied, the three of you sitting in silence for a few minutes.

“I wanna drive.” you finally said, breaking the silence, and attempting to lighten the mood.

Dean looked at you through the rearview mirror, shaking his head, “No way. You lost your driving privileges’ in Tampa last year.” he said, a stern look on his face.

“Really, Dean? Tampa? That was a year ago. Let it go.” you said, leaning over the seat.

Dean scoffed, “Let it go. Yeah, right. You’re lucky I even let you ride in here anymore.” he said, glancing over at you.

“Oh my God! You are so dramatic. It’s ridiculous. I was just being a good person, doing my civic duty. You know, being a good American. They were soldiers, Dean. They were in uniform and everything.” you argued, Sam looking between the two of you confused, but amused.

“Soldiers don’t wear snap away pants and body glitter, Y/N!” Dean shot back, his voice raising.

“It was still a uniform, snap away or not, and how would you know what they were wearing?” you fired back, your voice matching his, Sam almost on the edge of his seat.

“Do I even want to know?” Sam asked, trying desperately not to laugh.

“I’ll just say that if Y/N asks you if you want to go to a strip club with her say no, man.” Dean said, shaking his head.

“I DIDN’T know there were only going to be male dancers that night.” you said.

“Wait, you took Dean to see male strippers?” Sam asked, trying to bite back his smile.

“We passed a strip club on our way to a case, and when we finished I thought we could go celebrate. I was trying to be nice, but it turned out that it was ladies’ night, and the dancers were all male.” you explained.

“Dude, did you stay?” Sam asked Dean.

Dean looked over at him, disgust on his face, “No!” he practically yelled.

“Yes, you did!” you said.

“Maybe for like thirty minutes, just until I found a….” Dean trailed off.

“He did leave after like thirty minutes with some blonde.” you finished for him.

“So, how did Y/N end up with the car?” Sam asked, knowing Dean wouldn’t give it up easily.

“He wanted to leave because he had found a date, and I didn’t. I convinced him to let me use the car, and he left with her.” you said.

“Yeah, and tell him what you did.” Dean said, quickly looking over at you.

“I didn’t do anything, Sam. Well, if you call giving a couple of guys a ride home something, then I did that, but that’s it. I was just being nice.” you said, Dean squirming in his seat.

“Nice?! Nice?! So, I go out to the car the next morning, trying to be NICE by getting us some breakfast, and what do I find? What did I find, Y/N?” Dean asked, glancing over at you.

You shrugged your shoulders, “I don’t remember.” you said, trying to keep him going to cheer Sam up.

Dean looked over at you, his eyes wide, “Well, the inside of MY car was covered in glitter. There was a couple of pairs of the snap away pants in the back seat, and a thong, Y/N. There was a MAN thong in my backseat.” he said, stressing the word man as he looked between you and the road, Sam’s shoulders shaking as he desperately tried to contain his laughter.

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for a man, men in uniform.” you said, shrugging your shoulders, completely unbothered.

Dean shook his head, “A man thong, Y/N. Do you know how long it took me to get the fuckin’ glitter out of here?” he asked, a pained look on his face as if he were reliving it.

You nudged Sam with your elbow, “I think the lady doth protest too much, Sammy. Maybe it was your thong. We don’t know what you do behind closed doors.” you teased, loving how riled up you could get him.

“Mine?! Mine?!” he repeated, his brain seeming to short circuit. “You…that’s…it doesn’t…stupid…no.” he stammered, further proving your short circuit theory.

“I think I broke him, Sammy.” you said, a huge smile on your face.

Sam could no longer contain his laughter, his body shaking as he looked at his brother, “I forgot how worked up you could get him.” he laughed out, wiping away a stray tear from his eye.

You smiled brightly, happy to hear him laughing, “Just one of my many talents.” you said.

Dean shook his head, the hint of a smile on his face at the fact that you had managed to make Sam laugh, “Yeah, being a pain in my ass is such a talent.” he sarcastically said.

“It really is.” you said as Sam grabbed a map, ready to get down to business.

“All right, where are we?” Sam asked.

“We’re just outside of Grand Junction.” Dean replied.

Sam folded down the map, a large, red X labeled 35-111 catching your attention, “You know what? Maybe we shouldn’t have left Stanford so soon.” Sam said.

You sighed, “Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing.” you gently said, knowing how much pain he was in.

“If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-” Dean tried to say before Sam cut him off.

“We gotta find Dad first.” Sam finished for him.

“And we’re gonna find him.” you added, trying to put him at ease.

“Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it’s no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He’ll know what to do.” Dean said.

Sam shook his head, “It’s weird guys. These coordinates he left us…this Blackwater Ridge.” he trailed off as he looked at the map.

“What about it?” you asked, looking down at the map he was holding.

“There’s nothing there. It’s just woods.” he said, putting down the map before looking over at you. “Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?” he asked, as Dean drove past a National Forrest sign that read, “Welcome to LOST CREEK, COLORADO National Forrest.”

You sighed, shrugging your shoulders, “I…I don’t know, Sam, but we’re gonna find out. I promise." 

The three of you were standing inside the ranger’s station, each of you looking around at all of the information and decorations around you.

"So, Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote.” Sam said, looking down at a 3D map of the national forest, paying particular attention to the ridge labeled, “BLACKWATER RIDGE” “It’s cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place.” he added, as you and Dean looked at the decorations.

“Bet there’s a fuck-ton of bears.” you said, looking back at Sam.

Dean chuckled and grabbed your arm, pulling you over to the picture he was looking at, “Yeah, check out the size of this one.” he said, as you looked at the framed photo of a man standing behind a very large bear.

“Holy shit! Look at how big that fucker is. What if this isn’t our kind of thing at all, and it’s just these big bastards causing all the trouble?” you asked, Dean smiling and shaking his head at your colorful language. You always did talk like a sailor.

“And a dozen more grizzlies in the area. It’s no nature hike…that’s for sure.” Sam said before Dean could reply, walking to stand by the two of you.

A forest ranger, Ranger Wilkinson, walked up behind the three of you, “You kids aren’t planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?” he asked, startling the three of you causing you all to quickly whip around to face him.

“Oh, no sir. We’re environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper.” Sam said, the lie rolling off his tongue.

Dean grinned and raised his fist in the air, “Recycle, man.” he said, and you had to cough to cover your laugh.

“Bull.” the ranger said, the three of you quickly looking between each other. “You’re friends with that Haley girl, right?” he asked, focusing on you.

You thought for a moment before stepping towards the ranger, “Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger-” you paused, reaching out to run your finger over his name tag, “Wilkinson.” you finished, flashing him a flirty smile.

The ranger seemed taken aback for a moment, flustered even. “Well.” he started, clearing his throat, “I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn’t be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it’s not exactly a missing person’s now, is it?” he asked, and you shook your head. “You tell that girl to quit worrying. I’m sure her brother’s just fine.”

“We will. Well, that Haley girl’s quite a pistol, huh?” Dean asked as he stepped forward to your side.

“That is putting it mildly.” Wilkinson said.

“Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother’s return date. Do you think you could do that for me, Ranger Wilkinson?” you asked, a sweet smile on your face.

The ranger eyed you for a moment, “Well-” he started to say before you interrupted.

“I know it’s a little much to ask, but I know you have the power to do it, and there is just something so attractive, so appealing about a powerful man.” you said, ghosting your fingers over his name tag.

The ranger cleared his throat, “I’ll…I’ll be right back with that copy, miss.” he said before turning on his heel.

You glanced over at Dean and wiggled your eyebrows, excited that you had got him to give you what you wanted. Dean just shook his head and chuckled under his breath, quieting himself when the ranger walked back into the room. 

The three of you walked out of the ranger’s station a few moments later, you and Dean both laughing as you passed the copy of the permit to him.

Sam shook his head, confused by the two of you, “What, are you guys doing? Cruising for hook-ups or something?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” you and Dean asked in unison.

“Well, first, there was whatever that was with Y/N and the ranger in there. The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let’s just go find Dad. I mean, why are you so excited to talk to this girl.” Sam asked.

You and Dean were standing on one side of the Impala while Sam was on the opposite side.

You scoffed, “First of all, gross, dude. That would never fuckin’ happen, but we needed the information. It was just a little harmless flirting to get what we needed.” you said.

“Maybe we should know what we’re walking into before we actually walk into it.” Dean added.

Sam paused, taking in the way you and Dean were looking at him, “What?” he defensively asked.

“Since when are you all shoot first, ask questions later, anyway?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, that’s kind of our thing.” you added, gesturing between you and Dean.

“Since now.” Sam said, opening the car door and climbing inside.

“Really?” Dean asked, looking over to you.

You shook your head, “Guess so.” you breathed out, thinking that Sam was a ticking time bomb and it wouldn’t be long before he blew.

You were standing between Sam and Dean at the door of the Collins’ house. Dean knocked and the door opened to reveal a young, dark haired woman, who you assumed was Haley Collins.

“You must be Haley Collins. I’m Dean, this is Sam and Y/N, and we’re, ah, we’re rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask you a few questions about your brother Tommy.” Dean said.

Haley hesitated as if she didn’t believe a word Dean was saying, “Lemme see some ID.” she demanded.

Dean pulled out a fake ID and held it up against the screen door. Haley looked it over before looking at Dean, ignoring both you and Sam as Dean flashed her a bright smile causing her to open the door.

“Come on in.” she said.

“Thanks.” Dean replied, you and Sam remaining silent.

Haley caught sight of the Impala parked out front, “That yours?” she asked Dean.

“Yeah.” Dean replied, a proud smile on his face as you and Sam looked back at the Impala.

“Nice car.” Haley said before turning to lead the three of you into the kitchen.

Dean turned his head to mouth something to you and you wiggled your eyebrows and started to make kissy faces at him, mocking him, Sam rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the two of you. 

“So, if Tommy’s not due back for a while, how do you know something’s wrong?” Sam asked, the three of you now standing in the kitchen.

Haley placed a bowl down on the table, “He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos. We haven’t heard anything in over three days now.” she explained.

“Well, maybe he can’t get cell service.” you suggested, thinking it was a pretty logical explanation.

“He’s got a satellite phone, too.” she added, your suggestion now useless.

“Could it be he’s just having fun and forgot to check in?” Dean asked.

“He wouldn’t do that.” Ben, Haley’s younger brother, finally said.

You and Dean eyed Ben until he looked away, “Our parents are gone. It’s just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other.” Haley said.

“Can I see the pictures he sent you?” Sam asked.

Haley thought for a moment, “Yeah.” she replied.

Haley grabbed a laptop and pulled up the pictures, “That’s Tommy.” she said before clicking twice, another picture coming up then the still frame of the latest video.

“Hey Haley, day six, we’re still out near Blackwater Ridge. We’re fine, keeping safe, so don’t worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.” Tommy said, from the video, you and Dean both crowded around Sam as you watched the video play out.

Sam spotted a shadow flicking past and you squeezed his shoulder, letting him know that you saw it too. He looked up at you and you subtly nodded you head.

“Well, we’ll find your brother. We’re heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing.” Dean said to Haley.

“Then maybe I’ll see you there. Look, I can’t sit around here anymore. So, I hired a guy. I’m heading out in the morning, and I’m gonna find Tommy myself.” Haley said, you shaking your head in the background at how bad the idea was.

Dean nodded his head, “I think I know how you feel.” he said.

“Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?” Sam asked, wanting to study the video closer.

“Sure.” Haley replied. 

The three of you were in a bar and you took a seat next to Dean as Sam sat across from you, the sound of someone breaking a game of pool catching your attention. You turned in your seat, eyeing the players, deciding in your head what you could take them for.

“Not tonight, Sweetheart.” Dean said, grabbing your shoulder to turn you back around.

“But it would be so easy.” you whined as you turned in your seat.

“So, Blackwater Ridge doesn’t get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly, but still this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found.” Sam said as he opened John’s journal.

“Any before that?” Dean asked, nudging you to get you to focus, your mind still on hustling pool.

Sam pulled out a newspaper article to show the two of you, “Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack.” Sam said.

You picked up the article holding it so both you and Dean could read it, “Fuckin’ bears.” you said under your breath, shaking your head, the corner of Dean’s mouth turning up.

Sam pulled out his laptop, “And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936.” he said, his laptop open to Tommy’s video. “Every 23 years, just like clockwork. Okay, watch this. Here’s a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy’s video to the laptop. Check this out.” he said, pulling up the video, and going through three frames of the video one at a time until a shadow crossed the screen.

“Do it again.” Dean said, both of you staring intently at the screen.

Sam repeated the frames, “That’s three frames. That’s a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move.” Sam said.

You nodded your head, “Well, it definitely ain’t a bear.” you said.

Dean smacked Sam playfully from across the table, “Told you something weird was going on .” he said.

“Yeah.” Sam said as he closed the laptop. “I got one more thing.” he said, handing over another newspaper article. “In 59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive.” Sam said.

You and Dean both looked at the article, “You got a name?” you asked, looking up at Sam. 

The sole survivor, Mr. Shaw, welcomed the three of you into his home, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

“Look, rangers, I don’t know why you’re asking me about this. It’s public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-” he explained before Sam interrupted.

“Grizzly? That’s what attacked them?” Sam asked.

Mr. Shaw took a drag of his cigarette before lowering it from his mouth and nodding.

“The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?” Dean asked.

“What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?” you added.

“If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it.” Dean said, his focus on Mr. Shaw.

“I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don’t see what difference it would make.” Shaw said as he sat down, “You wouldn’t believe me. Nobody ever did.”

Sam sat down across from him, “Mr. Shaw, what did you see?” he kindly asked.

Mr. Shaw paused for a moment before answering. “Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar like no…man or animal I ever heard.” he said.

“It came at night?” you asked, trying to get more out of him, Mr. Shaw nodding his head at your question.

“Got inside your tent?” Sam asked.

“It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn’t smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn’t even wake up till I heard my parents screaming.” he said.

“It killed them?” Sam asked.

“Dragged them off into the night.” Shaw said, shaking his head, “Why it left me alive…been asking myself that ever since.” he said, pausing a moment before opening his collar to reveal three long scars, claw marks, “Did leave me this, though.”

The three of you looked closely at the old would, “There’s something evil in those woods. It was some kind of demon.” Shaw added. 

The three of you were walking down the corridor of your motel, rooms on either side of you.

“Spirits and demons don’t have to unlock doors if they want inside, they just go through the walls.” Dean said.

“So, it’s probably something else, something corporeal.” Sam said.

“Corporeal? Excuse me, professor.” Dean sassed, causing you to laugh under your breath.

“Shut up. So, what do you think?” Sam asked.

“The claws, the speed that it moves…could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog.” Dean said.

You turned around to face both of them, forcing them to stop, “Whatever we’re talking about, we’re talking about a creature, and it’s corporeal.” you said before turning around, “Which means we can kill it.” you called out over your shoulder.

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, propping the weapon’s compartment open with a shotgun before putting some guns in a duffel bag.

Sam leaned in, “We cannot let that Haley girl go out there.” he said.

You shook your head, “I don’t think we’re gonna be able to stop her, Sam.” you said.

Dean nodded his head in agreement, “She’s right. What are we gonna tell her? That she can’t go into the woods because of a big scary monster?” Dean sarcastically asked.

“Yeah.” Sam said, both you and Dean whipping your heads to look at him.

You sighed, “Come on, Sam. How do you think that would play out?” you asked, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Her brother is missing, Sam. She’s not gonna just sit this out. Now, we go with her. We protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend.” Dean said, picking up the duffel.

“Finding Dad’s not enough?” Sam asked as he closed the weapon’s compartment before slamming the trunk shut. “Now, we gotta babysit too?” he asked, you and Dean both staring at him in disbelief. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing.” Dean clipped out, throwing the duffel bag at Sam before walking away, both you and Sam staring after him.

You cleared your throat, “I know you’re going through some shit, Sam, and I’m trying to be understanding. You know that I’m here for you if you ever need to talk, but you need to take a step back and look at yourself. I know you want to find your Dad, believe me, I want to find him, too, but we have a job to do, and part of that job is going out there and keeping that girl safe. It’s not babysitting. It’s what we do. We help people, and it’s important. I can remember when you used to think it was, too.” you said before walking off in the direction Dean did, not giving him the chance to reply. 

Dean slowed the car to a stop, Haley, Ben and a man you didn’t recognize was all staring at the three of you. The three of you climbed out and Sam opened the back door to pull out the duffel bag.

“You guys got room for three more?” Dean asked.

“Wait, you want to come with us?” Haley asked.

“Who are these people?” the man you assumed she hired to be her guide asked.

“Apparently, this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue.” Haley said, you and Sam walking past everyone.

“You’re rangers?” the man asked.

“That’s right.” Dean said, answering for the three of you.

“And you’re hiking out in biker boots and jeans?” Haley asked, looking at Dean.

Dean looked down at himself, “Well, Sweetheart, I don’t do shorts.” he said, walking past Haley to join you.

“What, you think it’s funny? It’s dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt.” the man said.

Sam turned back to look at him, “Believe me, we know how dangerous it can be. We just want to help them find their brother, that’s all.” you said, trying to keep your cool.

“And what’s a pretty little thing like you know about danger?” he asked, stepping closer to you. “If you ask me, you and your friends should get back in your car, and get outta here before you break a nail.” he said, trying to intimidate you.

You lunged forward, getting into his face, Dean quickly reaching out to pull you back, “Well, luckily I didn’t fuckin’ ask you, asshole.” you said, shaking loose of Dean’s grip before storming off.

You joined Sam, “Thought you were gonna punch the guy.” he said, a slight smile on his face.

You looked back at him, “The jury is still out on that one." 

All of you were hiking through the woods, Roy, the hired, asshole, guide was in the lead, Dean following after him, then you, Ben, Haley, and Sam bringing up the rear.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting?” Dean asked, not letting you get too close to Roy.

“Yeah, more than a little.” he answered.

“Uh-huh, what kind of furry critters do you hunt?” Dean asked.

“Mostly buck, sometimes bear.” Roy said.

“Too bad one of those giant fuckin’ bears never got ahold of you.” you grumbled, Dean turning around to shoot you a look. “Tell me, Roy. Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?” you asked, as Dean walked by Roy.

You and Sam watched as Roy grabbed Dean, “Whatcha doing, Roy?” Dean asked.

Roy grabbed a stick and poked the bear trap Dean had almost stepped in, “You should watch where you’re stepping, Ranger.” he said before dropping the stick and retaking the lead.

“It’s a bear trap.” Dean said.

You shook your head, “Real smooth, De.” you said, dropping back to walk with Sam.

You were walking with Sam, Haley and Dean in front of you, “You didn’t pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag and one backpack. You’re not rangers.” you heard Haley say to Dean as she grabbed his arm, “So, who the hell are you guys?”

You and Sam stopped by their side, both of you looking at Dean with worried expressions until Dean gave both of you a look to keep walking. Sam left first, and you reluctantly followed after him a few seconds later.

“Sam and I are brothers, and we’re looking for our father. He might be here. We don’t know. I just figured that you and me, we’re in the same boat.” Dean said.

“And her? Is she your sister?” Haley asked, nodding her head in your direction.

“Y/N? No, she isn’t. She’s…she’s…” Dean trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe you. You were so many things to him, his partner, his right hand, his best friend. “She’s a really good friend.” he finally said, a fond smile on his face as he watched you talk with Sam, your hands gesturing wildly as you talked.

Haley nodded, “A good friend, sure. Why didn’t you tell me that from the start?” she asked, pulling Dean’s attention back to her.

“I’m telling you now, ‘sides, it’s probably the most honest I’ve ever been with a woman…ever, not counting Y/N. So, we okay?” he asked.

Haley paused for a moment, taking in everything he had just told her, “Yeah, okay.” she said.

“And what do you mean, we didn’t pack provisions?” he asked before turning to you, “Hey, Singer!” he yelled, causing you to stop walking and look back at him, “Provisions.” he called out.

You rolled your eyes and sighed before shrugging your backpack off and pulling out a bag of peanut M&M’s, tossing him the bag before putting your backpack back on. “Those are mine. You better not fuckin’ eat em all.” you warned.

Dean shook his head at you before opening the bag and sticking his hand inside, giving Haley a smirk before running to catch up with you, “Catch.” he said, stopping you as he raised his hand to toss a M&M at you.

You opened your mouth and easily caught it, “Holy shit! Did you guys see that?” you excitedly asked Sam and Dean, opening your mouth and signally for Dean to toss another.

Haley stood back watching the three of you for a moment before walking on. 

Roy was leading the way, followed by Sam, Ben, Haley, with you and Dean bringing up the rear.

“This is it. Blackwater Ridge.” Roy said.

Sam walked by Roy, “What coordinates are we at?” he asked.

Roy pulled out a GPS, “35 and minus 111.” he said.

You and Dean walked up to Sam, the three of you listening intently.

“You guys hear that?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, not even crickets.” Sam said.

“Well, boys, that definitely ain’t a good sign.” you said, looking around the area.

“I’m gonna go take a look around.” Roy said.

“You shouldn’t go off by yourself.” Sam warned.

“He’s right. You really shouldn’t. We need to stay together.” you added.

“That’s sweet. Don’t worry about me, honey.” Roy said before waving his gun and pushing his way between the three of you to retake the lead.

Dean turned back to Ben and Haley, “All right, everybody stays together. Let’s go.” he said.

You, Dean, Sam, Ben, and Haley were looking around near a large rock when you heard Roy yell, “Haley, over here!”

Haley took off, running towards Roy’s voice, followed closely by the rest of you before she quickly came to a halt, “Oh my God!” she exclaimed, the tents before you were torn open and bloody, all of the supplies were scattered around.

“Looks like a grizzly.” Roy said, and you shook your head at how wrong he was, if he only knew.

“Tommy!” Haley called out, taking off her backpack before going through the campsite, “Tommy!”

Sam moved to catch up with her, “Shh.” he warned.

“Why?” Haley asked.

“Something might still be out there.” he said.

“Sam.” Dean called out, getting his attention.

Sam walked over to the two of you, snapping a stick before crouching down next to you, “Look.” you said, pointing out what you and Dean had found.

“The bodies were dragged from the campsite, but here, the tracks just vanish. That’s weird.” Dean said.

The three of you stood up, “I’ll tell you guys what, that’s no skinwalker or black dog.” you said, looking between the two of them.

Dean nodded his head, agreeing with you before going back to the campsite, you and Sam following behind him. Haley picked up Tommy’s cell phone. It was bloody and she started to cry as she turned it over in her hands to see the back was open.

Dean crouched down next to her, “Hey, he could still be alive.” he said, before someone started to shout for help.

Roy led the way as all of you ran to the aid of the person shouting, “Help! Somebody!” they cried, none of you finding anyone there.

“It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn’t it?” Haley asked.

Everyone stopped to listen and you reached out to squeeze Sam’s hand, giving him a look when he glanced over at you.

“Everybody back to the camp.” Sam said, knowing what you were hinting at. 

Back at the campsite, all the supplies were missing, “Our packs.” Haley cried out.

“So, much for my GPS and my satellite phone.” Roy grumbled.

“What the hell is going on?” Haley asked.

“It’s smart.” you said, shaking your head, mad at yourself for not realizing what you were dealing with sooner, “God damn it.”

“It wants to cut us off so we can’t call for help.” Sam added.

“You mean, someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear.” Roy said.

“No, Roy, not someone.” you said before stopping yourself and looking over at Sam.

The two of you turned to Dean, both on the same page, “We need to speak to you. In private.” Sam said, the three of you moving away from the group.

“Ok. You got John’s journal?” you asked Dean, holding out your hand.

Dean handed it over and you flipped through it until you found the page you wanted before passing it over to Sam.

Sam nodded his head in agreement when he looked at the page you had opened it to, “All right. Check that out.” he said, pointing out a First Nations style drawing of a figure to Dean.

“Oh, come on, guys. Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or Northern Michigan. I’ve never even heard of one this far west.” Dean said, not agreeing with you and Sam.

You sighed, “Think about it for a minute, Dean.” you said.

“The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice.” Sam added, trying to convince him that the two of you were right.

“Great.” Dean sighed, taking out his gun. “Well, then this is useless.”

You nodded your head, “Yep.” you said, as Sam handed Dean back John’s journal before heading past the two of you.

“We gotta get these people to safety.” Sam said, stopping for a moment. 

“All right, listen up.” Sam said to everyone back at the campsite, “It’s time to go. Things have gotten…more complicated.”

“What?” Haley asked.

“Kid, don’t worry. Whatever is out there I think I can handle it. You and your little friends are safe.” Roy said.

“It’s not us I’m worried about. If you shoot thing, you’re just gonna make it mad. We have to leave, NOW.” Sam said.

“One, you’re talking nonsense. Two, you’re in no position to give anybody orders.” Roy said, pissing you off.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Can it, Roy.” you spat out, your patience for him gone.

“Relax.” Dean said, trying to keep the situation under control.

“We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I’m trying to protect you.” Sam said, Roy stepping into Sam’s space.

“You protect me? I was hunting these woods when you mommy was still kissing you good night.” Roy sneered.

You lunged forward, Dean stopping you just in time, “You dumb bastard, we’re trying to save you. You know, keep your dumbass alive.” you said.

“I don’t need no-one to save me, sweet thing.” he said.

“Yeah, it’s a damn near perfect hunter. It’s smarter than you, and it’s gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid, sorry ass out of here.” Sam said.

Roy laughed, “You know you’re crazy, right? All three of you.” he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Yeah? You ever hunt a wen-"Sam got out before Dean pushed him.

"You need to back the fuck off, asshole.” you said pointing your finger at Roy.

Roy stepped toward you, “Yeah, and someone should teach you how to talk to your elders. You should show a little respect, girl.” he said.

“Ok, everybody chill the fuck out!” Dean warned, grabbing you to get you away from Roy before you could do anything.

“Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look, Tommy might still be alive, and I’m not leaving here without him.” Haley said, none of you saying anything back.

Dean finally spoke up, “It’s getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We’ll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves.” he explained.

You nodded your head, “He’s right, and if you all were smart you would listen to him.” you said.

“How?” Haley asked. 

All of you had managed to get a fire going and Dean was drawing in the dirt around the campsite, while Haley poked at the fire.

“One more time, that’s-” she trailed off, looking at what Dean was drawing.

“Anasazi symbols. It’s for protection. The wendigo can’t cross over them.” he explained, hoping that it made her feel safer.

Roy laughed, his gun over his shoulder, “Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy.” Dean said before heading over to join you and Sam at the edge of the campsite.

You were tucked under Sam’s arm, your eyes closed as you snuggled into him, trying to absorb some of his body heat, refusing to leave him alone to go sit by the fire.

“Want to tell me what’s going on in the freaky head of yours?” Dean asked.

“Dean-” Sam sighed before he was interrupted.

“No, you’re not fine. You’re like a powder keg, man. It’s not like you. Me and Y/N are the belligerent ones, remember?” he said, gesturing between the two of you.

“Hey, I’m not belligerent all the time.” you sleepily said, cracking open your eyes to look at Dean.

“Dad’s not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Tell you the truth I don’t think Dad’s ever been to Lost Creek.” Dean said.

“Then let’s get these people back to town and let’s hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?” Sam asked.

You raised up, removing yourself from under his arm, “Come on, Sam, I thought we had this figured out. I thought you realized what it was about after last night.” you said.

“This is why.” Dean said, holding up John’s journal. “This book. This is Dad’s most valuable possession…everything he knows about every evil thing is in here, and he’s passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things…the family business.” Dean said.

Sam shook his head, “That makes no sense. Why doesn’t he just…call us? Why doesn’t he…tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know, Sammy. I wish I did, but I don’t.” you said.

“But the way I see it, Dad’s giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it.” Dean said.

You clapped him on the back, “Me too. Face it, you’d be lost without me, De.” you teased, Dean smiling back at you.

“Dean, Y/N…no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica’s killer. It’s the only thing I can think about.” Sam said, frustrated.

“Okay, all right, Sam, we’ll find them, I promise. Listen to me, you’ve gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take awhile, and all that anger…you can’t keep it burning over the long haul. You gotta have patience, man.” Dean said, trying to calm Sam down.

“He’s right, Sam. I know how bad you want to find your Dad, and I know you need answers, but can you at least try to remember why we do this?” you asked, trying to get him to focus on helping people.,

Sam looked down, shaking his head, “How do you guys do it? How does Dad do it?” he asked, looking to you and Dean for answers.

You chuckled, “Can you really see me doing anything else, something normal?” you asked, Sam giving you a barely there smile.

Dean glanced over at Haley and Ben, “Well, for one, them” he said, you and Sam turning to look at Haley and Ben. “I figure our family’s so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others make things a little bit more bearable. I’ll tell you what else helps.” Dean said, pausing until you and Sam looked at him.

“Getting to shoot shit.” you said, Dean nodding his head, a smile on his face.

“Killing as many evil sons of bitches as we possibly can.” Dean said.

Before either you or Sam could reply you all heard a twig snap, followed by someone, the wendigo, screaming for help.

“He’s trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put.” Dean said, as Sam shined his flashlight around.

“Inside the magic circle?” Roy sarcastically asked.

“Yes.” you seethed, the wendigo crying out for help again before growling.

Roy pointed his gun towards the direction the sound came from, “Okay, that’s no grizzly.” he said.

“No, shit, Roy. That’s what we’ve been trying to tell you. Now, just stay in the fuckin’ circle.” you demanded.

Haley turned to Ben, “It’s okay. You’ll be all right. I promise.” she said to him, trying to make him feel better before something rushed past her causing her to shriek.

“It’s here.” Sam warned, Roy raising his gun to shoot at the rustling.

“I hit it!” Roy exclaimed, running off to see what he hit.

“Roy, no! Roy!” Dean yelled after him.

“What part of stay in the fuckin’ circle don’t you understand?!” you yelled before taking off after him, Dean yelling for you to wait.

Dean turned to Haley and Ben, “Don’t move.” he ordered before him and Sam ran off to find you and Roy.

“Roy! Stop! You have to get back to the circle.” you said, finally catching up to him.

“It’s over here! It’s in the tree!” Roy excitedly said.

“Listen to me, Roy-” you started to say before the wendigo reached down from the tree and snapped Roy’s neck, “God damn it!” you yelled

“Y/N! Y/N!” Dean yelled, angry that you had ran off.

“Here!” you finally answered, alerting them to your location.

Dean grabbed your shoulders, “What in the hell were you thinkin’ runnin’ off like that?” he asked, trying to check you over to make sure you weren’t hurt.

You jerked away from him, “I’m fine.” you said, stepping away from him.

“What were you thinkin’ runnin’ off like that?” he asked again, blocking your path.

“I was doing my God damn job, Dean.” you snapped, angry at yourself that you couldn’t save Roy, even if he was an asshole. “We need to get back.” you added, before turning to head back to camp passing Sam on the way.

“Roy?” he asked you.

You looked over your shoulder at him, shaking your head, “I was too late." 

The three of you were back at camp with Haley and Ben. Sam was sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding John’s journal, playing with the lanyard attached to it while you and Dean were with Haley and Ben.

"I don’t…I mean, these types of things, they aren’t supposed to be real.” Haley said.

“I wish I could tell you different.” Dean said.

“How do we know it’s not out there watching us.” Haley asked.

“We don’t.” you said, sounding a little more ominous than you meant.

“But we’re safe for now.” Dean added, trying to comfort them.

“How do you guys know about this stuff?” Haley asked, looking between you and Dean.

“Kind of runs in the family.” Dean said.

“Mine, too.” you added, Sam coming over to join you as Haley stood up.

“Hey. So, we’ve got half a chance in the daylight, and I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch.” Sam said.

“You read my mind, Sammy.” you said, smiling up at him.

“Well, hell, you know I’m in.” Dean said, as Sam was showing Haley and Ben the wendigo page in John’s journal.

“Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means evil that devours.” Sam explained.

“They’re hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman, or a miner, or hunter.” Dean added, expanding on Sam’s explanation.

“How’s a man turn into one of those things?” Haley asked.

“Well, it’s always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp.” you answered.

“Like the Donner Party?” Ben asked, staring at you.

“Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities, speed, strength, immortality. "Sam continued.

"If you eat enough of it, over the years, you become this less than human thing. You’re always hungry.” Dean said.

“So, if that’s true, how can Tommy still be alive?” Haley asked.

“You’re not gonna like it.” you said, glancing to Sam and Dean before looking back at her.

“Tell me.” she demanded.

“More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at time, but when it’s awake it keeps it’s victims alive. It stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If you brother’s alive, it’s keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there.” you said, not sugar coating it.

“And how do we stop it?” Haley asked.

“Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically…” Dean said, holding up a can of lighter fluid, a beer bottle, and a white cloth he had found, “We gotta torch the sucker." 

Dean led the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand, followed by Haley, Ben then you and Sam. You had noticed that some of the trees you passed were covered with claw marks and blood.

You and Sam had taken over the lead, "Dean!” Sam called out.

Dean caught up to the two of you, “What is it?” he asked.

You pointed at a few of the trees, bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere, “Just look.” you said before scanning the area, something feeling off to you.

“You know, I was thinking…those claw marks, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow.” Sam said.

“Almost like it wanted us to come this way.” you added, still scanning the area, the sound of growling causing the three of you to whip around.

The trees were starting to rustle, Haley standing under one of them, blood dripping down on her shirt. She looked up when she noticed the blood, leaping out of the way just in time, Roy’s corpse barely missing her, landing where she stood.

You and Dean walked over to Roy as Sam went to check on Haley, “You okay? You got it?” he asked, helping her to her feet.

“His neck’s broke.” you said, crouching down beside Roy, growling causing you to quickly get to your feet.

“Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!” Dean yelled, grabbing your hand before you all took off.

Dean finally released his hold on you, and you were right by his side until you saw Ben fall. You quickly ran to his side to help him up, splitting the group in two, Dean and Haley and you, Sam and Ben.

“Come on. We gotcha. We gotcha.” Sam said as the two of you pulled Ben to his feet, the sudden sound of Haley screaming ripping through the air, echoing off the trees.

“Haley?!” Ben yelled, you and Sam taking off in the direction Dean and Haley were last at.

You stopped running, bending down to pick up Dean’s Molotov cocktail, the bottle broken. “Fuck!” you yelled, your heart pounding in your chest. He was gone. “Dean!!” you screamed out, only to be met with silence.

“If it keeps it’s victims alive, why would it kill Roy?” Ben asked, walking next to Sam.

“Because Roy was a fuckin’ dumbass that shot it and pissed it off.” you said, frustrated and worried.

“Y/N!” Sam barked out, forcing you to stop.

“What?” you asked, looking back at him for a moment before walking off.

“Relax, ok. He’s going to be fine.” Sam said, catching up to you.

“It’s my job to watch his back, Sam, and I fucked up.” you said, guilt eating you up.

“They went this way!” Ben yelled, bending down to pick up a M&M.

You and Sam raced over to Ben, who passed Sam the candy, both you and Sam not able to contain your laughter.

“It’s better than bread crumbs.” Sam said, tossing the candy away.

“I’ll never bitch at him for taking my candy again.” you said, the three of you following after the trail until you came to a mine. 

The entrance was marked with a sign that read, “WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER! EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL!” You looked back at Sam and shrugged your shoulders before walking inside, Sam and Ben following after you.

Sam was walking by your side, shining his flashlight ahead of the two of you, growling echoed through the mine and Sam turned off the light, the two of you pressing yourselves against the wall before Sam reached out for Ben. The wendigo came towards the three of you, Sam covering Ben’s mouth before he could scream.

The wendigo took a different tunnel at the crossing and the three of you kept going. You were ahead of Sam and Ben, the floorboards starting to creak under your feet, but before you could turn around to warn them you were falling through the floor, landing on a pile of bones.

Ben spotted a pile of skulls nearby and jumped back, “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Sam said, trying to comfort him.

“Oh, I can’t wait to roast that fucker.” you said, getting to your feet, looking up to see Dean and Haley hanging by their wrists from the ceiling.

You took off running towards Dean, “Dean!” you yelled, not caring about the wendigo, as you grabbed him and shook him. “Dean! Come on, Winchester…wake the fuck up.” you said, grabbing his face, Dean finally opening his eyes. “Oh shit, are you okay?” you asked, your thumb running back and forth over his cheek.

Dean winced, “Yeah, about fuckin’ time, Singer.” he said, a smile on his face.

“Cut him down, Sam.” you said, calling over your shoulder to Sam.

Sam got him cut down and the two of you helped him over to an empty patch of floor and sat him down, Dean making pained noises as you did so.

“You sure you’re all right?” you asked, running your hands over him, trying to check him out.

Dean grimaced when you hit a tender area, “Yeah. Yep, and as much as I love your hands on me.” he said smirking at you.

“Ok. Yeah, you’re fine.” you said, pulling your hands back.

“I think we have bigger things to worry about than me. Where is he?” Dean asked.

“He’s gone for now.” Sam said.

You were so caught up in making sure that Dean was okay that you had completely forgotten about Haley until you heard her speak.

“Tommy.” she said, reaching out to touch Tommy’s cheek, causing him to jerk his head up, “Cut him down!” she said, turning to Sam.

Sam cut him down, “We’re gonna get you home.” Haley said to him as Sam helped her with him.

There were stolen supplies piled in the corner next to Dean, “Check it out.” he said as he picked up some flare guns.

“Flare guns?” Sam asked, looking over at Dean’s find.

“Those’ll work.” you said, a smile on your face at the thought of roasting that bastard, Sam grinning and Dean laughing as he twirled the guns. 

The three of you headed down a tunnel, you sandwiched between Sam and Dean, the three of you in the lead while Haley and Ben supported a limping Tommy, growling stopping all of you in your tracks.

“Looks like someone’s home for supper.” Dean said.

“We’ll never out run it.” Haley said.

Dean looked back at the others before looking back at you and Sam, “You guys thinking what I’m thinking?” he asked, looking between the two of you.

“Yeah, I think so.” Sam replied.

“We are talking about roasting this fucker, right?” you asked, waving your flare gun.

“All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam and Y/N. They’ll get you out of here.” Dean said to Haley.

You scoffed, “Sam can get them out of here. I’m staying with you.” you argued, staring Dean down.

“Y/N, now is not the time to argue.” Dean said.

“Then don’t argue with me. Last time I left you alone you almost became wendigo chow. I’m not leaving.” you said, stomping your foot down.

“Fine.” he said, knowing he wasn’t going to win. “Get them out of here, Sam.”

“What are you guys gonna do?” Haley asked, Dean winking at her before the two of you started to walk away.

“Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that’s right, bring it on, baby. I taste good.” Dean yelled.

“I taste even better!” you called out, the two of you continuing to walk away from Sam and the others.

Sam waited until you and Dean were a safe distance away before turning to Ben, Haley and Tommy, “All right. Come on, hurry!”

“Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I’m right here.” Dean yelled out, trying to draw the wendigo out.

“Come on, asshole! Come out, come out, wherever you are. You got dinner and dessert right here!” you yelled.

“You should have stayed back and helped Sam.” Dean said, the two of you still searching.

“Sam’s a big boy. He’ll be fine.” you said.

“Oh, and I’m not?” Dean asked.

“Sam wasn’t the one that got kidnapped, and strung up. You’re my little damsel in distress.” you teased. “I’m your partner. It’s my job to have your back, and that’s what I’m doing. Besides, I don’t think anyone else would put up with me if I let you get eaten, so there’s some selfish reasons for me hanging around, too.”

“That’s the fuckin’ truth.” Dean said, laughing under his breath.

You faked offense, “You could at least pretend to like me. I did just save your ass after all. Well, Sam helped, but still.” you said.

“Ah, Singer, you may be a giant pain in my ass, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Dean said, a smile on his face.

You cleared your throat, “Ok, let’s go torch this asshole. Things are getting a little too mushy around here.” you said, growling and the sound of people yelling catching your and Dean’s attention.

The two of you rushed towards the sound, seeing the wendigo standing in front of Sam and the others. Sam was standing in front of the three Collins’, trying to protect them, the wendigo slowly approaching.

“Hey!” Dean yelled, the wendigo quickly turning around to face you and Dean, the two of you quickly firing off your shots, hitting the wendigo and watching as it went up in flames.

“Not bad, huh?” Dean asked, smiling widely.

“Not fuckin’ bad at all, Winchester.” you replied, looking down at what was left of the wendigo, Sam grinning at the two of you .

Back at the ranger’s station an ambulance loaded up Tommy, while two police officers interviewed Ben, Sam standing behind him.

“And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?” the officer asked.

“That’s when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight, nine hundred pounds.” Ben said, all of you deciding to go with you earlier bear theory and blame it all on a grizzly.

“All right, we’ll go after it first thing.” the officer said to Ben and Sam.

Haley was talking to Dean, you were leaning against the side of the car. The three of you had already been patched up.

“So, I don’t know how to thank you.” she said, looking at him. Dean smirked lasciviously, and Haley smiled, “Must you cheapen the moment?” she asked.

“That’s his specialty.” you said, a smile on your face as you shook your head.

“Yeah, it is.” Dean said, a paramedic walking up.

“You riding with your brother?” he asked Haley.

“Yeah.” she said before turning to Ben, “Let’s go.” she said, leaning in to kiss Dean on the cheek. “I hope you find your father.” she added before turning to Sam, “Thanks Sam.”

You watched Haley and Ben climb into the ambulance with Tommy, “What? I don’t get a thank you?” you asked.

Dean slung his arm over your shoulder, “Thanks for saving my ass back there, Singer.” he said, giving you a little squeeze.

“Anytime, De.” you said, reaching up to pat his hand.

“Guys, I really fuckin’ hate camping.” Dean said.

“Me, too.” you and Sam answered in unison, the ambulance siren sounding off as it drove away.

“You guys know we’re gonna find Dad, right?” Dean asked, glancing over at you and Sam.

“Yeah, we’ll find him.” you replied.

“Yeah, I know, but in the meantime…..I’m driving.” Sam said and Dean tossed him the keys.

“What?!” you asked, outraged that Dean didn’t put up a fight. “No fair. When am I going to get to drive?” you asked, crossing your arms over your chest as you looked at Dean.

Dean slowly shook his head, “Tampa, Y/N…Tampa.” he said, walking to the passenger side of the car, you hot on his heels.

“It was one time, Dean!! One time!” you yelled as the three of you got in the car, you and Dean still arguing as Sam drove off.


	3. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 3: Dead in the Water

“About time.” you said, climbing out of the backseat and stretching your arms above your head. “I don’t think I could have gone much longer without a bed." 

You and Sam were leaning against the car while Dean went to get a room, Sam seeming to get more annoyed the longer you stood there, grumbling something unintelligible under his breath. 

You turned to face him, "We gotta sleep sometime, Sam. Look, we’ll head out first thing. I just need a few hours, at least.” you said, looking up at him. 

“I didn’t say anything.” he said, his eyes on Dean at the check in counter. 

“You didn’t have to. I know what you’re thinking.” you said, grabbing your duffel bag from the ground before walking over to Dean. 

Dean opened the door to the motel room and you pushed by him, flopping face down on the bed closest to the door.

Dean chuckled as he walked into the room and dropped his bag on the other bed, “Y/N, you want the first shower?” he asked, looking over at you.

You turned your head to the side to look at him, “I don’t even want to fuckin’ move right now. One of you can go first.” you said, closing your eyes mid-way through your sentence.

“I’ll go.” Sam said, dropping his bag on the bed beside you. 

You must have dozed off because the next thing you knew Sam was shaking your shoulder, “Y/N. Y/N, get up so I can pull the covers back.” he said. 

You slowly sat up, moving to sit on the end of the bed just as the bathroom door opened and Dean walked out, none of the usual steam that seemed to follow him after his showers seeping out, “Hey. I saved you some hot water, and I put your stuff in there for you.” he said, walking over to the bed he had claimed for the night. 

You gave him a sleepy smile, “Thanks, De.” you said as you stood up and started to walk to the bathroom, “Save me a little room this time, Sam. It’s your turn to share.” you said before walking into the bathroom and closing the door after you. 

You walked out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes later wearing one of Dean’s old t-shirts, the boys already in bed with the lights out. You shuffled over to Sam’s bed and pulled the covers back before climbing in beside him and settling in for the night. Just as you were falling asleep you felt Sam shift in bed, his elbow coming down to land harshly on your side. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Sam…scoot over.” you clipped out, trying to move the giant over in bed. 

You finally gave up, unable to budge him, and climbed out of bed, walking the short distance to Dean’s bed. He was laying on his stomach, his arms shoved underneath the pillow. You carefully grabbed the covers and started to pull them back, trying your best not to wake him as he was an extremely light sleeper. 

You had just sat down on the edge of the bed when you felt him move, and you looked back over your shoulder to face him. 

“Hmm…miss me?” he asked, his voice rough from sleep.

You scoffed, “No, but I don’t know how many more elbow drops from Sam I can take. It’s like sleepin’ with a drunk octopus. He’s all over the bed.” you said, laying down next to him. 

“Mmm hmm…sure.” he said, getting comfortable again. 

“You go sleep with him if you don’t believe me.” you said, tugging on the covers. 

“Nah, I’d much rather sleep with you.” he said, a smirk on his face. 

You chuckled, “In your dreams, De.” you said, turning on your side to face away from him. 

Light peeking through the motel curtains woke Sam. He opened his eyes expecting to see you next to him in bed, but found an empty spot instead. He sat up on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair as he took a minute to try and wake up. 

He stood from the bed, grabbing some clothes from his duffel bag before heading towards the bathroom to get dressed for the day, stopping at the foot of Dean’s bed, an amused smile on his face as he looked down at you and his brother. 

You were each laying on your sides facing each other, your head tucked underneath Dean’s chin. He had one arm wrapped around you, holding you tightly against him, his unconscious state letting him hold you the way he wanted to, the way he never could when the two of you were awake. You had one leg thrown over his hip, the other tangled with his as the two of you snored softly, completely wrapped up in each other. 

Sam shook his head, the hint of a smile on his face, “I don’t think I have ever seen two people more in denial.” he said to himself before walking into the bathroom. 

Dean was sitting at the table, a mostly empty plate in front of him as he circled obituaries in the newspaper, paying special attention to the one that announced the death of a young woman, Sophie Carlton, who perished in a tragic swimming accident. 

“Can I get you anything else?” the attractive waitress, whose name tag read Wendy, asked. 

Dean looked up and grinned around the pen he was chewing on, Sam coming over to sit down before he could reply. “Just the check, please.” Sam said. 

“Okay.” Wendy replied, a little disappointed, before walking away. 

Dean dropped his head, then looked over at Sam, “You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in awhile.” he said, pointing to Wendy as she walked away. “That’s fun." 

Sam shook his head before quickly looking around, "Where’s Y/N?” he asked, not seeing you, which was odd because usually you were never far from Dean. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Outside.” he said, almost pouting. 

Sam chuckled, “And you are so bothered by that because?” he asked. 

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “I’m not.” he said, not convincing Sam at all. 

“It’s probably just Bobby checking in.” Sam said. 

Dean shook his head, “No, she wouldn’t leave if it was Bobby. It’s probably Jake fuckin’ Bradley.” Dean said, toying with the newspaper in his hand before passing it over to Sam. “Here, look-” he got out before Sam interrupted. 

“Wait, Jake Bradley? Like the Jake Bradley that you hate for no apparent reason?” Sam asked, despite knowing the reason why his brother hated the guy. 

“I have a reason. The guy is a total tool, a complete fuckin’ douche bag.” Dean said, quickly quieting himself when he saw you walk back in. 

You smiled over at him before sitting down next to him, “You find anything?” you asked, knowing that he was reading through the paper when you excused yourself outside to take a phone call. 

“Everything ok?” Dean asked, ignoring your question and gesturing to the phone in your hand. 

“Oh, yeah.” you said, waving him off. “Someone just needed some help on a case. So, whatcha got?” you asked, trying to move on to a different subject. 

“Here, take a look at this. I think I got one.” Dean said, gesturing for you to look at the paper that Sam was holding. “Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, and doesn’t walk out. Authorities dragged the water, nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago.” Dean explained, looking between you and Sam to see what the two of you thought. 

“Could be our kind of thing. I think it’s definitely worth checking out.” you said, glancing up at Dean from the newspaper Sam had passed you. 

“A funeral?” Sam asked, confused. 

“Yeah, it’s weird. They buried an empty coffin…for, uh, closure or whatever.” Dean said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Grief makes people do weird fuckin’ shit.” you said, looking up from the newspaper. 

“Closure? What closure? People don’t just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them.” Sam said, and you knew exactly where this was headed. 

“Something you want to say to me?” Dean asked, eyeing his brother. 

“For the love of God, boys. ” you sighed, resting your chin in your hand, “Can we not start with the bullshit this early?” you asked, only to be ignored. 

“The trail for Dad, it’s getting colder every day.” Sam said. 

“Exactly, so what are we supposed to do?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know. Something. Anything.” Sam said, frustrated. 

“We are doing something, Sam. I’m sure we’ll get another sign soon, but until then…” you said, trailing off. 

“You know, what? I’m sick of this attitude. You don’t think we want to find Dad as much as you do?” Dean asked, motioning between you and him. 

“Yeah, I know you do. It’s just-” Sam tried to say before Dean cut him off. 

“We’re the ones that have been with him every single day for the past two years, while you’ve been off to college, going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we’re gonna kill everything bad between here and there, okay?” Dean ranted as you reached for his hand under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Sam rolled his eyes before looking over at Dean, who was now too busy looking at you to notice him, “All right, Lake Manitoc.” Sam said, agreeing to go along with what Dean had said. 

“Hey!” he shouted when Dean didn’t respond. 

“Huh.” Dean said, tearing his eyes away from your hand on his. 

“How far?” Sam asked. 

The car slowed to a stop in front of the Carlton house, and Dean cut the engine before the three of you climbed out and walked to the door, Dean taking the lead and knocking.

“Will Carlton?” Dean asked the young man that opened the door.

“Yeah, that’s right.” he said, looking at the three of you. 

“I’m Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill.” Dean said, introducing himself and Sam first. “And this is Agent Fisher. We’re with the US Wildlife Service.” he finished, the three of you holding up fake badges for him to see. 

Will Carlton escorted the three of you to the lake, his father, Bill Carlton, was sitting on a bench on the dock. “She was about a hundred yards out. That’s where she got dragged down.” Will explained, pointing to the lake. 

“And you’re sure she didn’t just drown?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, she was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub.” Will answered. 

“So no splashing? No signs of distress?” Sam asked. 

“Did you hear anything? Anything at all? Strange sounds or her calling for help, maybe?” you quickly added. 

Will shook his head, “No, that’s what I’m telling you.” he said. 

“Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?” Sam asked. 

“No, again, she was really far out there.” Will replied. 

“You ever see any tracks by the shoreline?” Dean asked, glancing over at you asked you walked by him, subtly scanning the area as you walked to the car. 

“No, never. Why? What do you think’s out there?” Will asked, a little nervous. 

“We’ll let you know as soon as we do.” Dean said, starting after you back towards the car. 

“What about your father?” Sam asked, thinking he may be able to provide more information. “Can we talk to him?" 

Will glanced at his father before turning back to Sam, "Look, if you don’t mind, I mean…he didn’t see anything and he’s kind of been through a lot.” he said. 

“We understand.” Sam said before turning to follow after you and Dean. 

“Now, I’m sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?” Sheriff Jake Devins asked, the three of you now standing inside the local police station. 

“You sure it was accidental?” you asked, eyeing him. 

“Will Carlton saw something grab his sister.” Sam added.

“Like what?” Devins asked, escorting the three of you into his office and motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. “Here, sit…please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake.” he said as you as Sam sat down, Dean choosing to let you have the chair and stand behind you, “There’s nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness monster." 

"Yeah.” Dean said, laughing, “Right.” he added, Sam glancing over at him. 

“We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there.” Devins explained. 

“Hmm, isn’t this the third missing body this year?” you asked, despite knowing the answer. 

“I know. These are people from my town . These are people I care about.” he said, looking sternly at you. 

“We know. "Dean replied. 

"Anyway.” Devins said before sighing, “All this…it won’t be a problem much longer." 

"What do you mean? ” Dean asked. 

“Well, the dam, of course. ” he said, surprised that Dean had asked. 

“Mmm hmm…the dam.” you said, nodding your head. 

“Of course, the dam. It’s, uh, it sprung a leak.” Dean said, trying to sound sure of himself. 

“It’s falling apart, and the feds won’t give us the grant to repair it, so they’ve opened the spillway, in another six months there won’t be much of a lake. There won’t be much of a town, either, but as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that.” Devins said. 

“Of course we did.” you said, keeping eye contact with him. 

“Exactly.” Dean added. 

A tapping on the door caused all of you to look to the door, a young woman standing there, “Sorry, am I interrupting?” she asked as you and Sam stood from your seats. “I can come back later.” she said. 

“Agents, this is my daughter.” the sheriff said. 

“Andrea Barr. Hi.” she replied, introducing herself. 

“Hi.” Dean said again, and you nudged Sam, both of you amused by his interest in her. 

“They’re from the Wildlife Service…about the lake.” Devins said to his daughter, explaining why the three of you were there. 

“Oh.” Andrea said, a little boy walking in and around her. 

“Oh, hey there. What’s your name?” Dean asked, the boy walking away without answering, Andrea following after him. 

“His name is Lucas.” the sheriff said. 

Lucas and Andrea were in the main room and Andrea handed Lucas some crayons from a box. 

“Is he okay?” Sam asked, concern on his face. 

“My grandson’s been through a lot. We all have.” Devins said, standing and walking to his office door, “Well, if there’s anything else I can do for you, please let me know.” he said, ushering the three of you from his office. 

“Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it…could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?” Dean asked. 

“Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner and it’s about two blocks south.” Andrea said. 

“Two…would you mind showing us?” Dean asked causing you to shake your head, knowing that he had a pathetic pick up attempt planned. 

“You want me to walk you two blocks?” Andrea asked, after laughing. 

“Not if it’s any trouble.” Dean said before giving her a charming smile. 

“I’m headed that way anyway.” Andrea said before turning to her father, “I’ll be back to pick up Lucas at three.” she added before turning to Lucas, “We’ll got to the park, okay, sweetie.” she said, leaning down to kiss him on the head. 

“Thanks again.” Sam said before you all left, you and him hanging back and walking together while Dean and Andrea were out front. 

“So, cute kid.” Dean said, trying to make conversation. 

“Thanks.” Andrea said, as the four of you crossed the street. 

“Kids are the best, huh?” Dean asked, Andrea glancing back at him, choosing to ignore him as she kept walking. 

You and Sam were doing the best you could to not laugh, Sam coughing loudly to cover you when you slipped up. 

“There it is…like I said, two blocks.” Andrea said, pointing out the motel. 

“Thank you.” you said, a smile on your face as you walked towards the motel, Sam following after you after he thanked her himself. 

“Must be hard with your sense of direction…never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.” she said before walking away, stopping just for a moment to call over her shoulder, “Enjoy your stay!" 

You waited until she was a safe distance away before doubling over, no longer able to contain your laughter, "Oh my God, De.” you laughed out, wiping tears from your eyes. “That was pathetic. I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you strike out so fast. I like her. I really like her.” you said, still laughing. 

“Kids are the best? You don’t even like kids.” Sam said, taking his turn to tease Dean. 

“I love kids.” Dean argued. 

“Name three children that you even know.” Sam shot back, you and him leaving Dean standing there as the two of you walked into the motel. 

Sam held open the door for you, “Let’s go, Casanova.” you called out before walking inside, Sam following after you. 

“I’m thinking!!” Dean yelled out, still stumped by Sam’s question. 

Sam was working on his laptop, Dean was going through his clothes, his bag next to you as you lay across the bed. You pushed his bag over, trying to make more room for yourself. 

“Watch it.” Dean scolded, swatting your hand away from his bag. 

“It’s just dirty clothes. Why can’t you scoot the bag over and give me more room?” you asked before shoving his bag over. 

Dean tossed the dirty t-shirt he was holding at your head, “I was here first. Move to the other bed. "Dean said, continuing to look through his bag. 

"That’s Sam’s bed.” you said as you threw the t-shirt back at him. “But I guess it is his turn to bunk with me.” you said as you sat up and turned to face the other bed, missing the disappointed look on Dean’s face. 

“Fine.” Dean sighed, quickly moving his bag over. “I’d hate for you to have to do something as hard as walking the few steps over to the next bed, princess.” he said, teasing you while secretly hoping that you would stay in his bed for the night. 

“Don’t call me princess.” you said, as you laid back down on the bed. “If anyone is a princess here…it’s you.” you added, adjusting the pillow under your head. 

Dean tossed his bag on the floor and plopped down next to you, “Yeah, cause I’m the one complaining all the time.” Dean said, looking over at you. 

“I’m so glad you agree with me.” you said, a smug look on your face. 

Dean scoffed before quickly grabbing the pillow under his head and whacking you with it, “What are you gonna do about that, princess? Cry?” Dean taunted. 

“Oh, you’re so fuckin’ dead.” you said, grabbing your own pillow and holding it over his face as you rolled on top of him. 

“Are you trying to fuckin’ kill me?” he asked, ripping the pillow from his face.

You looked down at him and shrugged your shoulders, “You gonna cry about, princess?” you mocked. 

Dean narrowed his eyes at you before quickly flipping you over so that he was on top of you, grabbing your arms to pin them next to your head. “Who’s cryin’ now?” he asked, smirking down at you. 

“Pffttt…I can so get out of this.” you said, your mind racing with ways to free yourself. 

Dean raised an eyebrow at you, amused at your attempts to free yourself. He caught you off guard and pulled your arms over your head, pinning your wrists there with just one of his hands, his other hand coming down to your side. 

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare, Dean Winchester. I’m warning you.” you said, looking up at him. 

“Warning me, huh?” he asked, looking down at you with a shit eating grin, his fingers tapping lightly against your side. 

“I’m serious, De. Don’t. Fuckin’. Do. It.” you warned, your body tensing under his as you prepared yourself for his attack. 

“I don’t think you’re in the position to give orders.” he said before tickling you. 

You started to shriek and thrash under him, “Fuck…De…stop!” you managed to get out, Dean laughing so hard he was crying. 

“Hey!!” Sam barked out, finally unable to stand the noise the two of you were making while was busy trying to work. “The two of you do realize that we are here for a job, right?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder at you and his brother. 

Dean had stopped tickling you, but he still had your wrists pinned over your head. Your legs were wrapped around his waist, your ankles locked together. The two of you were both breathing heavily, your faces only inches apart as you stared at each other, neither one of you wanting to make the first move. 

You sucked in a quick breath when his eyes darted down to your lips, “We, uh, we better get to work.” you rasped out, interrupting the moment. 

“What?” Dean asked, finally pulling his focus from your lips to look at you. 

“Work.” you said, unlocking your ankles and releasing your hold on him. 

“Oh, y-yeah.” Dean said, looking down at you but not moving. 

You waited a moment, not moving, waiting for him to let you go, but he didn’t. “You, uh, you got to let me go, Dean.” you said, moving your wrists the best you could. 

“Right.” Dean breathed out, a little embarrassed as he released his grip on you before rolling off of you. 

You jumped up, and made your way to the table where Sam was, pulling out the chair across from him and sitting down. “Whatcha got?” you asked, your focus solely on Sam, and not on Dean who still hadn’t moved from the bed. 

Sam looked back at Dean, waiting for him to get up before he started to explain what he had found. 

You cleared your throat, pulling Sam’s attention back to you, “I asked what you had.” you said, trying to give Dean a minute because God knows you needed one. 

Sam shook his head and focused back on the screen in front of him, “Right, so there’s the three drowning victims this year.” he said. 

“Any before that?” you asked, glancing back at Dean, who hadn’t moved. 

“Uh, yeah.” Sam said as he clicked, another browser window popping up with another drowning article, “Six more spread out over the past thirty five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there…it’s picking up its pace." 

"And no-one has ever seen anything?” you asked. 

Sam shook his head as Dean joined the two of you, coming to stand over Sam’s shoulder, “So, what…we got a lake monster on a binge?” Dean asked, looking down at the screen, doing everything in his power to not look at you. 

“This whole lake monster theory…it, it just bugs me.” Sam said. 

“Why?” you and Dean asked in unison, making eye contact with each other before looking quickly away. 

“Lock Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing.” Sam said, looking at the Tribune homepage. “Whatever it is out there, no one’s living to talk about it.” he added scrolling to the comments section of the article. 

Dean pointed at the screen, “Wait…Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?” Dean asked. 

You stood from your spot at the table, walking around to stand behind Sam so that you could see the article, “Andrea Barr.” you said, reading over the article. “Barr is Andrea’s last name, so I’m assuming he’s related to her somehow." 

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May.” Sam said, clicking a link to open a new page, Local Man in Tragic Accident the headline read, a picture of Lucas with a police officer loading soon after, “Oh, Christopher Barr was Andrea’s husband, Lucas’s father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned, and it was two hours before the kid got rescued.” Sam said, clicking the picture for a better look, his hand coming up to scratch his head, “Maybe we have an eyewitness after all." 

"Jesus fucking Christ, that poor kid.” you said, taking a couple of steps back. 

“No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn’t something you just get over.” Dean said, and you couldn’t help yourself when you reached out for his hand, Dean giving your hand a squeeze when you made contact, silently thanking you for your comfort. 

“I don’t know if this is gonna work.” you said, as the three of you walked up to Andrea, who was sitting on a bench watching Lucas at the park. 

“Can we join you?” Sam asked, Andrea looking up to see the three of you standing there.

“I’m here with my son.” she said. 

Dean looked over at Lucas, “Oh, mind if we say hi?” he asked before grabbing your arm and pulling you along with him. 

“Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me.” Andrea said, as Sam sat down next to her.  
.  
Sam looked over at you and Dean, your hands gesturing wildly as you talked, “I don’t think that’s what this is about.” he said. 

“Are you out of your fuckin’ mind? Kids don’t like me. You should go by yourself and just let me go back with Sam and talk to the mom.” you said, Dean chuckling at you. 

“Just don’t say fuck.” he said, glancing over at you. “Better yet…just let me do the talking.” he added, you nodding your head, knowing that it would be better that way. 

“How’s it going?” Dean asked Lucas as the two of you crouched down next to the bench where Lucas was coloring. 

Lucas didn’t even look up, almost as if the two of you weren’t even there. You looked over to Dean, shrugging your shoulders before mouthing, “What now?" 

"Oh, we used to love these things, didn’t we Y/N? We used to play with them all the time.” Dean said, picking up one of the toy soldiers, imitating the sound of gun fire and explosions. 

You laughed under your breath, “I think crayons is more his thing.” you said, looking down at the picture he was drawing. 

“That’s cool. Chicks dig artists.” Dean said, looking down at the pile of drawings next to Lucas, the top one was of a big, black swirl, and the next one was a red bicycle. “Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if we sit and draw with you for awhile?” Dean asked, getting no response. 

You took Dean’s lead and picked up a crayon and some paper, passing it to Dean before grabbing some for yourself, “Hey Lucas, how much do you wanna bet that my picture is going to be better than Dean’s?” you asked as you started to draw. 

“I’m not so bad myself.” Dean said, as he started to draw. “You know, I’m thinking that you can hear us. You just don’t want to talk. I don’t know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age I saw something.” Dean said, pausing for a moment before he continued. “Anyway. Well, maybe you don’t think anyone will listen to you, or uh…believe you. I want you to know that we will. You don’t have to say anything. You could draw us a picture about what you saw that day with your dad, on the lake.” he added, waiting a minute to see if Lucas would respond. “Okay, no problem. This is for you.” he said holding his picture out to Lucas. 

“This is my family.” Dean said, pointing out each person he drew. “That’s my dad. That’s my mom. That’s my geek brother, and that’s me. Oh, can’t forget Y/N. That’s her right there next to me.” he said, a smile on your face that he added you to his family portrait. 

“All right, so I’m a sucky artist.” he breathed out, a little frustrated that the two of you were getting nowhere. 

“Ok, my turn.” you said, laying your crayon down on the bench and showing your picture to Lucas. “When I was around your age I was trapped in a pretty scary situation. I was all by myself and I remember being so scared. I was scared that nobody would be able to find me, and that nobody would come to help me, but Dean did. He found me and he helped me. He made everything all better, and I wasn’t scared anymore. I know, he could do that for you Lucas, if you let him. Dean’s very good at helping people.” you said, both Dean and Lucas looking down at your badly drawn picture of Dean as a superhero, cape and all. “Trust me, he’s basically Batman.” you added, laying the picture down on the bench. 

The two of you waited a few minutes to see if Lucas would give you anything, “We’ll see you around, Lucas.” Dean said, rising to his feet, you following after him. 

“So, I’m Batman?” Dean teasingly asked, as the two of you made your way back to Sam and Andrea. 

“Oh God, I was trying to think of something that he might relate to, and Batman is cool as fuck. Everyone likes him.” you said. 

“Were you talking about the time you got locked in a trunk in the scrapyard? You and Sam were playing hide and seek, right?” Dean asked, thinking back on the memory. 

You nodded, “It wasn’t one of my best ideas, but I wanted to win. I don’t even remember how long I was in there before you found me.” you said. 

“At least an hour, probably longer.” Dean said, laughing under his breath, earning himself a swat from you. 

“It’s not funny. I still don’t like tiny, closed in places to this fuckin’ day. How’d you find me anyway?” you asked, turning to look up at him. 

“Well, when I noticed Sam was alone I asked him where you were, and he told me that you guys were playing hide and seek and he couldn’t find you.” he said. 

“How’d you know where to look?” you asked, surprised that the two of you had never talked about this before.

"You always liked to play around the cars, so I just started looking out there until I found you. I’ll never forget the look on your face when I opened up that trunk. I don’t think I have even seen you move that fast. You didn’t stop running until you got back to the house.“ Dean said, slowly shaking his head, a smile on his face. 

"It took me forever to go back out there.” you said, the two of you coming up on Sam and Andrea. 

You reached out and grabbed Dean’s arm, stopping him, “Thanks for finding me.” you said, a soft smile on your face. “I don’t think I ever told you thanks.” you added before walking towards Sam and Andrea, Dean hanging back a moment and watching after you. 

“Lucas hasn’t said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad’s accident.” Andrea said. 

“Yeah, we heard. Sorry.” you said, Dean stepping up to your side a few moments later. 

“What are the doctors saying?” Sam asked. 

“That it’s some kind of post traumatic stress.” Andrea replied. 

“That can’t be easy for either of you. "Sam said. 

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It’s just…when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…” she trailed off, lost in her thoughts. 

“Kids are strong. You’d be surprised what they can deal with.” Dean said, knowing from experience. 

“You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now, he just sits there, drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish-” she stopped short when she saw Lucas walk up, a picture in his hand, “Hey, sweetie." 

Lucas handed Dean the picture, briefly glancing up at you before walking away, "Thanks. Thanks, Lucas.” Dean said to him as the two of you looked at the picture, a drawing of the Carlton house. 

“Well, looks like we got something, Batman.” you said, getting a confused look from both Andrea and Sam. 

You and Dean were sitting on the bed in the motel room when Sam walked in, “So, I think it’s safe to say we can rule out Nessie.” he said. 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, both yours and his attention on Sam. 

Sam sat down on his bed, “I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead.” he said, looking between the two of you as he broke the news. 

You sighed, “What the fuck? You’d think he would have stayed away from the lake.” you said. 

“He drowned?” Dean asked.

“Yep…in the sink.” Sam replied. 

“In the…sink.” you said, shaking your head in disbelief. 

“What the hell? So, you’re right, this isn’t a creature. We’re dealing with something else.” Dean said.

“Yeah, but what?” Sam asked, hoping that either you or Dean would have an idea. 

“I don’t know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water…water that comes from the same source.” Dean said. 

“The lake.” you and Sam blurted out in unison. 

“Yeah.” Dean said, nodding his head. 

“Which would explain why it’s upping the body count. The lake is draining. It’ll be dry in a few months.” Sam said. 

“Whatever the thing is, whatever it wants, it’s running out of time.” you added, flopping backwards on the bed. 

“And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere.” Dean said, standing from the bed. “This is gonna happen again soon.” he said as he walked to the chair and took a seat. 

“And we do know one thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, it took both of his kids.” Dean said. 

“And I’ve been asking around. Lucas’s dad, Chris…Bill Carlton’s godson.” Sam added, the pieces of the puzzle starting to come together. 

“Well, boys.” you said, getting to your feet. “I think you know what we need to do now.” you said, grabbing your jacket. 

“Let’s go pay Mr. Carlton a visit.” Dean said, both him and Sam on the same page as you. 

Bill Carlton was sitting on the bench on the dock, “Mr. Carlton?” Sam asked, Bill looking up as the three of you approached, “We’d like to ask you a few questions. If you don’t mind.” Sam said. 

“We’re from the Department-” Dean tried to say before Bill cut him off. 

“I don’t care who you’re with. I’ve answered enough questions today.” he said. 

“Your son said he saw something in the lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie’s drowning and Will’s death…we think there might be a connection to you or your family.” Sam said, hoping to get him to cooperate. 

“My children are gone. It’s…it’s worse than dying. Go away, please.” Bill said, a distant look in his eyes. 

The three of you walked back to the car, “So, what do you guys think?” Sam asked. 

“Aw, I think the poor guys been through hell. I also think he’s not telling us something.” Dean said. 

“I agree. I mean, I feel really fuckin’ bad for the guy, but Dean’s right…he definitely knows something.” you said, taking a spot next to Sam, both of you leaning against the car. 

“So, now what?” Sam asked, noticing how still Dean went. “What is it?" 

"Huh.” Dean said, his attention on the Carlton house. “Maybe Bill’s not the only one who knows something.” he said, pulling out the picture Lucas gave him before looking over at you and Sam. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Andrea said. 

“I just need to talk to him.” Dean said, the three of you standing in Andrea’s house, trying to get her to let you see Lucas. “Just for a few minutes." 

"Please, Andrea. It’s really very important.” you said, looking over at her. 

“He won’t say anything. What good’s it gonna do?” she asked. 

“Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something’s happening out there.” Sam said. 

“My husband, the others, they just drowned. That’s all.” she said. 

“If that’s what you really believe, then we’ll go…but if you think there’s even a possibility that something else could be going on here, then please let us talk to your son.” Dean said, glancing over at you. 

Andrea reluctantly agreed and led the three of you up to Lucas’s bedroom. He was coloring, toy soldiers standing around him, as the four of you stood in his doorway.  
Dean stepped inside, looking over his shoulder to see if you were following after him, turning back around once you walked into the room. 

The two of you crouched next to Lucas, “Hey Lucas. You remember us?” Dean asked, taking notice of the two pictures of a red bicycle he had drawn. “You know, we, uh, we wanted to thank you for that last drawing…but the thing is, we need your help again.” he added. 

You looked down at what he was drawing, a person in water, “He’s right, Lucas. Your last picture really helped us.” you said. 

Dean opened the picture Lucas had given him and placed it in front of Lucas, “How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod your head yes or no for us.” Dean tried, Lucas not responding at all. 

“We know you’re scared, Lucas, but if you could just help us one more time we would be really thankful, and we might be able to help a lot of other people.” you said as you picked up one of the toy soldiers next to you, “I know it’s hard to be brave when you’re scared, but we know you could do it, just like one of these guys. Soldiers have to try their best to be brave even when they’re scared.” you added, placing the toy soldier down in front of him. 

“We understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn’t feel like talking, just like you, but see, my mom…I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day, and I do my best to be brave, and maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too. "Dean said. 

Lucas dropped his crayon and looked up at Dean before glancing over at you. He handed Dean another picture. This one was of white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and a ride bicycle in front of a wooden fence.

"Thanks, Lucas.” Dean said before rising to his feet. 

“We’re really proud of how brave you’re being, and I know your dad would be proud too. You are helping a lot of people, Lucas.” you said, smiling softly at him before joining Dean. 

The three of you were in the Impala, Sam holding the picture of the church that Lucas had drawn. 

“Andrea said the kid never drew like that until his dad died.” Dean said. 

“Maybe it’s just his way of getting it all out.” you said, leaning up from your spot in the backseat. 

Sam nodded his head, “There are cases…going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies.” Sam said. 

“So, you think Lucas is psychic?” you asked. 

“Whatever’s out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it’s only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if either of one of you have a better lead, please.” Dean said, glancing over at you and Sam. 

You shook your head, and Sam shrugged his shoulders, “All right, we got another house to find.” Sam said, looking down at the picture. 

“The only problem is there is about a thousand yellow two stories in the county alone.” Dean said, slightly discouraged. 

“See this church? I bet there’s less than a thousand of those around here.” Sam said, pointing to the church in the drawing. 

“Well, look at you, Sammy.” you said, ruffling his hair, earning yourself a glare. 

“Oh, College Boy, thinks he’s so smart.” Dean teased. 

“You know, um…what you said about Mom…you never told me that before.” Sam said, looking over at Dean. 

“It’s not a big deal.” Dean said, brushing it off. “Oh God, we’re not gonna have to hug or something, are we?” he added. 

“You love hugs, and you know it.” you said, before leaning back into your spot, the three of you keeping your eyes peeled for the right house. 

“This has got to be it.” you said as the three of you approached a white church shaped like the one in Lucas’s drawing.  
Dean held up the picture, comparing it to the scene in front of him. There was a yellow house next to the church, and a wooden fence near the house. You and Sam both looked at Dean before looking up at the church, and deciding to cross the street to get to the house. 

“We’re sorry to bother you, ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle.” Dean said, to the elderly woman before him. 

“No, sir. Not for a very long time. Peter’s been gone for thirty five years now.” she sadly said, looking over at a picture of Peter on the side table before sighing, “The police never…I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared.” she said, Sam pointing out a number of toy soldiers on a table to you and Dean. “Losing him…you know, it’s…it’s worse than dying.” she added, so much sadness in her voice. 

“We really are sorry, ma'am.” you said, feeling so bad for her. 

“Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?” Dean asked. 

“He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up.” she said, as Dean picked a picture off of the mirror.  
There were two boys in the photo, one was Peter with his bicycle. Dean turned the picture over and read from the back, “Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton. 1970." 

The three of you were back in the Impala, on your way to see Bill Carlton. 

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow.” Sam said, trying to make sense of everything. 

“Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?” Dean asked. 

“I sure as hell think so.” you said, leaning forward from the backseat, “I mean, it can’t just be a fuckin’ coincidence. It never is." 

Sam nodded, "And Bill, the people he loves, they’re all getting punished.” he said. 

“What if, whatever this thing is thinks he deserves it somehow?” you asked. 

“So, you’re thinking that Bill did something to Peter?” Dean asked quickly glancing over at you. 

You sighed, “I don’t know, maybe.” you said. 

“What if Bill killed him?” Sam asked, running with your theory. 

“I mean, it makes sense to me.” you said, looking over at Sam. 

“Peter’s spirit would be furious. It’d want revenge. It’s possible.” Dean said as he pulled into the front of the Carlton house, the three of you getting out and approaching the house. 

“Mr. Carlton?” Sam called out, the sound of a roaring engine catching your attention. 

“Hey, check it out.” Dean said, the three of you running to the end of the dock, yelling. “Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!” Dean yelled, trying to get his attention. 

“Mr. Carlton, you have to listen to us!! Come back!” you yelled to no avail. .

“Mr. Carlton!!” Sam tried, but Bill ignored it and kept going, the water rising up and flipping over Bill’s boat, both Bill and the boat vanishing. 

“Oh, God damn it.” you said, shaking your head, frustrated that he didn’t listen. 

Lucas was sitting in a chair in the police station, rocking back and forth. Andrea was sitting next to him holding a paper bag and a plastic container, “Baby, what’s wrong?” she asked, looking at Lucas with concern until she saw her father and you, Sam and Dean walk into the door. 

“Sam, Dean, Y/N.” she said, standing up, putting the bag and container down on her chair, “I didn’t expect to see you here." 

"So, now you’re on a first name basis. What are you even doing here?” Devins asked. 

“I brought you dinner.” she replied. 

The sheriff glanced over to the three of you, “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I don’t really have the time.” he said. 

“ I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?” she asked. 

“Right now, we don’t know what the truth is, but I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home.” Devins said, Lucas looking up and whining, looking scared as he jumped up and grabbed Dean’s arm, quickly grabbing you with his other hand. 

“Lucas, hey…what is it?” Dean asked. 

“Lucas, it’s okay. Hey, it’s okay.” you said, trying to soothe him. 

“Lucas.” Andrea said, as she pulled him away from you and Dean, leading him outside, Lucas keeping eye contact with you and Dean as long as he could. 

Devins threw his jacket down and went into his office, the three of you following after him, “Okay, just so I’m clear, you see…something attack Bill’s boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way…into the drink, and you never see him again?” Devins asked. 

Dean glanced over at you and Sam, “Yeah, that about sums it up.” he said. 

“And I’m supposed to believe this even though I’ve already sonar swept that entire lake? And what you’re describing is impossible, and you’re not really Wildlife Service.” he said, surprising the three of you. “That’s right, I checked. Department’s never even heard of you three." 

"Umm…see, now, we can explain that.” you said, trying to come up with an explanation off the top of your head. 

“Enough, please. The only reason the three of you are breathing free air is one of Bill’s neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest the three of you for impersonating government officials, and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton’s disappearance, or we can chalk this all up to a bad day. You get into your car. You put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don’t ever darken my doorstep again.” Devins said, Sam reaching out to grab your hand to keep you from saying anything. 

“Door number two sounds good.” Sam said, still squeezing your hand, warning you to keep quiet. 

“That’s the one I’d pick.” Devins said, looking between the three of you, a stern look on his face. 

The three of you were back in the Impala, waiting at a traffic light. None of you had said anything since leaving the police station. 

“Green.” Sam said, breaking the silence when he noticed that the light had changed and Dean hadn’t moved. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Light’s green.” Sam said, Dean turning right instead, “Uh, the interstate’s the other way." 

"I know.” Dean replied. 

“But Dean, this job is over.” Sam said, not sure why Dean turned around. 

“I’m not so sure. "Dean said. 

"Me either. I just have a bad feeling about this one.” you said. 

“If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter’s spirit got it’s revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest.” Sam argued. .

“I don’t know, Sam. Something isn’t right…I just…I don’t think it would hurt to go back and make sure.” you said. 

Dean nodded, “All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn’t done? You know, what if more people get hurt?” Dean asked, glancing over at Sam. 

“But why would you guys think that?” Sam asked, turning in his seat so he could look at both of you. 

“Lucas.” you said, Dean nodding his head. 

“He was really scared. ” Dean added. 

“That’s what this is about?” Sam asked. 

“I just don’t want to leave this town until I know the kid’s okay.” Dean said. 

“Me either. Come on, Sam. It’s not going to hurt anything. I just want to make sure there are no loose ends.” you said, looking at Sam with pleading eyes. 

“Who are you two, and what have you done with my brother and my pain in the ass friend?” Sam asked, a small smile on his face. 

“Oh, fuck off Sam. I’m not a pain in the ass.” you said, punching his shoulder playfully.

“Yeah, shut up.” Dean said. 

The three of you were standing outside of Andrea’s house. 

“You guys sure about this? It’s pretty late.” Sam said, still unsure that you should even be there. 

“Do it.” you said to Dean and he rang the doorbell, Lucas flinging open the door, desperately afraid moments later. 

“Lucas? Lucas!” Dean said before Lucas took off, the three of you following after him. 

Water was pouring from underneath the bathroom door, and down the stairs. Lucas started to pound on the bathroom door before Dean pulled him back allowing Sam to kick the door in. 

Lucas latched onto Dean, leaving you and Sam to deal with the bathroom situation. Both of you ran inside to see Andrea struggling in the bathtub, fighting for her life. 

“Oh, fuck.” you said, both you and Sam reaching into the water for her. 

Both of you struggled to pull her above water, just as you managed to pull her up, she was pulled back under. “Oh, fuck me. God damn it, Sam, pull!” you yelled, not meaning to come off so harsh, but the pressure of getting her out in time was getting to you. 

“I am pulling.” Sam yelled back, finally managing to pull her all the way out of the water. 

“Here.” you said, grabbing a towel to cover her as she coughed up water. 

Dawn was breaking and Sam and Andrea were sitting in the living room. Andrea now dry and wearing comfortable clothes. 

“Can you tell me?” Sam asked. 

“No.” she replied, glancing over to you and Dean who were looking through notebooks on the bookshelves. “It doesn’t make any sense.” she said, starting to cry. “I’m going crazy.” she added, putting her face in her hands. 

“No, you’re not. Tell me what happened. Everything.” Sam said. 

“I heard…I thought I heard…there was this voice.” she said, and you walked closer, intrigued by what she was saying. 

“What did it say?” Sam asked. 

“It said…it said come play with me.” she sobbed out, “What’s happening?”

You glanced back at Dean and saw him pull a scrapbook from the shelf, flipping through the pages before he closed it and walked over to Andrea and Sam, placing the book in front of Andrea as you joined them. 

“Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?” Dean asked. 

“What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that’s my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures.” she said moving her finger over to another picture of her father as a child, who was standing next to Peter. 

“Oh, shit.” you breathed out, Dean nodding his head. 

“Chris Barr’s drowning, the connection wasn’t to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff.” Dean said. 

“Bill and the sheriff.” you said, shaking your head. 

“They were both involved with Peter.” Sam added. 

“What about Chris? My dad…what are you guys talking about?” Andrea asked, completely confused. 

Before anyone could answer her Dean noticed Lucas staring out the window, “Lucas? Lucas, what is it?” he asked before Lucas opened the door and walked outside, everyone following after him. 

“Lucas, honey?” Andrea asked, Lucas stopping and looking down at the ground before looking between you and Dean. 

“You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, ok.” Dean said, to Andrea, and she quickly pulled Lucas back towards the house. 

“Guess, we better start digging.” you said, toeing the dirt with your boot, Sam leaving to go grab some shovels from the Impala’s trunk. 

Sam and Dean had been digging for a few minutes, there were only two shovels, when Sam’s shovel clanked against something. 

You dropped to your knees and started to dig with your hands, “Shit. Help me pull this out.” you said, looking up at them. 

“Peter’s bike.” Sam said, looking at the dirt covered, red bicycle. 

“Who are you?” someone asked, the three of you quickly turning around to see Jake Devins pointing a gun at you. 

“Put the gun down, Jake.” Sam said, nice and easy, making no sudden movements. 

“How did you know that was there?” he asked, weapon still raised. 

“Why don’t you tell us how it got there.” you said, Dean slowly moving forward, trying to put you behind him. 

“What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake, and then buried the bike? You can’t bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, it always comes back to bite you in the ass.” you said, Dean partially blocking you from him. 

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” Jake said. 

“You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty five years ago. That’s what the hell we’re talking about.” Dean said. 

Andrea had noticed her father holding the three of you at gunpoint, and she told Lucas to go to his room before running outside.  
“Dad!” she yelled, trying to get his attention. 

“And now you got one seriously pissed off spirit.” you said. 

“It’s gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It’s gonna drown them, and it’s gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter’s mom felt. Then, after that, it’s gonna take you, and it’s not gonna stop until it does.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, and how do you know that?” Jake asked. 

“Because that’s exactly what it did to Bill Carlton.” Sam replied. 

“Listen to yourselves, all of you, you’re insane.” Jake said, looking between the three of you. 

“I don’t really give a rat’s ass what you think of us, but if we’re gonna bring down this spirit…we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now, tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn’t just let him go in the lake.” Dean said. 

“Dad, is any of this true?” Andrea asked, in shock. 

“No, don’t listen to them. They’re liars, and they’re dangerous.” Jake said. 

“Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me.” she said, Jake looking over at her. “Tell me you…you didn’t kill anyone.” she said, Jake looking away from her in shame. “Oh my God.” she exclaimed, in disbelief. 

“Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn’t mean to, but we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank.” Jake explained.

“Fuck, of course you did.” you said, shaking your head. 

“Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake, but Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It’s not rational.” Jake argued. 

“Yeah, well, what in the fuck do you think is happening? How do you explain it?” you asked, annoyed with him. 

“All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now.” Dean said, the only plan coming to his mind that would keep everyone safe.

“Lucas!” Jake yelled, all of you running to the dock to reach him. 

“Lucas!” Dean shouted, running as fast as he could. 

“Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!” Andrea pleaded. 

A hand came up from the water and pulled Lucas in just as all of you reached the edge of the lake. Jake stopped, recognizing Peter in the water while you, Sam, and Dean dove in.  
“Andrea, stay there!” you ordered, before diving back under water. 

“No! Lucas.” she screamed. 

“We’ll get him. Just stay on the dock.” Sam said before diving back under, Dean coming back up, you and Sam following after him a minute later. 

“Sam? Y/N?” Dean asked, the two of you shaking your heads to let him know that you hadn’t found him. 

“Lucas, where are you?” Andrea asked, in a complete panic. 

Jake took off his jacket just as the three of you went back under, “Peter, if you can hear me…please. Peter, I’m sorry. I’m so…I’m sorry.” he said. 

“Daddy, no!!” Andrea screamed. 

“Peter, Lucas, he’s…he’s just a little boy. Please, it’s not his fault. It’s mine. Please, take me.” Jake begged, desperate to save his grandson. 

The three of you came back up for air, all of you discouraged, and starting to fear the worst since none of you had found him yet. 

“Jake, no!” Dean shouted, looking over at him wading in the water. 

Peter surfaced, “Just let it be over.” Jake pleaded before he was dragged down. 

“Daddy! Daddy! No!” Andrea screamed as the three of you dove back down. “No!" 

You and Sam popped up at the same time, both of you shaking your heads, Andrea mouthing the word no before Dean popped up holding a completely still Lucas. 

The three of you were walking out of your motel room towards the car. Dean opened the door and Sam tossed in a duffel bag. 

"Look, we’re not gonna save everybody. "Sam said, noticing how you and Dean were acting. 

"I know.” Dean breathed out while you just nodded your head. 

“Sam, Dean, Y/N.” Andrea said, as she walked up with Lucas. 

“Hey.” Dean greeted, a smile on his face to see Lucas up and about. 

“We’re glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road.” she said, looking down at Lucas, who was carrying a tray of sandwiches. “Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." 

"Can I give it to them now?” Lucas asked, shocking you when you heard him speak. 

“Of course.” Andrea said, smiling as she bent down to kiss the top of his head. 

“Come on, Lucas. Let’s load this into the car.” Dean said, you and Lucas following after him. 

“How you holding up?” Sam asked Andrea as they watched the three of you walk away. 

“It’s just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, You know?” she said. 

Sam sighed, “Andrea, I’m sorry." 

She shook her head, "You saved my son. I can’t ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did…I just have to hold on to that.” She said, as Dean put the sandwiches in the car. 

“All right, if you’re gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time.” Dean said, causing you to chuckle. 

“Zeppelin rules!” Lucas excitedly said. 

“That’s right. Up high.” Dean said, holding his hand up for a high five. 

“You take care of your mom, okay.” you said, smiling down at him. 

“All right.” Lucas said, before digging into his pocket and pulling out a folded up piece of paper, handing it over to you as Sam and Andrea walked up. 

“Thank, Lucas.” you said, turning your head just in time to see Andrea kiss Dean. 

“Thank you.” she said, smiling at him.

Dean thought for a moment, his hand coming up to scratch his head as he walked around the car, uncomfortable that you had seen that, “Sam, Y/N, move your asses. We’re gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road.” Dean said, getting into the car, a little flustered. 

You and Sam quickly got in, not wanting to upset him, the three of you smiling and waving at Andrea and Lucas as you drove off. 

“You seem a little flustered there, De.” you said, leaning up from the backseat.

“I’m not.” Dean said, his eyes on the road. 

You nudged his shoulder with your elbow, “I think you could have gotten a little MILF action if we would have stayed.” you teased, Sam chucking at your remark. 

Dean shook his head, “You’re ridiculous.” he said, glancing over at you. “Hey, what did Lucas give you?” he asked, changing the subject. 

“Oh, a picture.” you said, reaching back for it before passing it over to Sam. 

Sam smiled when he opened it. “We all have capes on” he said, looking down at the picture before passing it to you, you holding it out so Dean could see.

“Yeah, I kind of told him Dean was basically Batman, and I guess he thinks we all are now.” you said to Sam, Dean smiling ear to ear when he looked at the picture.

“But why are you holding Dean’s hand?” Sam asked, a smile on his face as he pointed it out. 

“I’m not.” you said, looking closer at the picture to see that you, in fact, were holding Dean’s hand. “I think he just drew our hands a little close together.” you said. 

Sam nodded, “Mmm hmm…then why is there a heart?” he asked, pointing to the heart that Lucas had drawn above your heads. 

“What? That’s a…a smudge, or a bird.” you said, Sam laughing loudly. 

“Oh, knock it off, Sam.” you said, folding the picture back up and leaning back into your seat. 

Sam turned in his seat to face you, ready to keep teasing you. “Sam.” Dean warned, looking over at him. 

“Fine.” Sam said, still smiling as he turned back around. 

You caught Dean’s eye in the rearview mirror and smiled at him before mouthing the words thank you. 

Dean quickly looked over his shoulder, smiling back at you and shooting you a quick wink before turning his attention back to the road, the three of you on your way to find the next case.


	4. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 4: Phantom Traveler

Dean was in that perfect middle ground state, stuck right in between being awake and asleep, everything a warm, hazy glow, and comfortable. God, was he comfortable.  
He took a deep breath, the smell of strawberries hitting him, taking over his senses, his mouth turning up a little at the corner because of the images that were flooding his brain. You. You were the only thing he was seeing. He couldn’t help himself anytime he smelled strawberries he instantly thought of you. You always seemed to smell like them, and he found it calming, a constant in an ever changing world.

Dean never really had anything constant, stable, in his life, not counting his brother, but even Sam had went away for awhile, leaving him spiraling for something familiar. That’s why he hauled ass to Sioux Falls, South Dakota that night. He needed to be reminded that there were still constants in the world. That there was still one thing he could count on to not change, and you smelling like strawberries was it. He knew it was stupid. It was completely ridiculous that something so simple, so trivial could mean that much to a person. I mean, it was just shampoo.

It was something that he would never admit out loud, afraid of how crazy it would come off. I mean, to say that the smell of your strawberry shampoo was sometimes the only thing that kept him grounded somedays was insane, right?

He found himself dwelling on how outrageous it was sometimes, but no matter the thoughts that crossed his mind, they always ended with you. Then he would think that maybe it wasn’t the strawberry shampoo that was the constant he could count on, maybe it was just you, after all. He could always count on you, and that brought a peace to him that he never thought he would have. 

The sound of the door opening pulled him from his blissful state, his hand automatically reaching under his pillow for a weapon as he turned his head to see who it was.

“Morning Sunshine.” Sam said as he walked in, carrying a tray of coffees and pastries.

“What time is it?” Dean croaked out, you shifting in your sleep and tossing your leg over him.

“Uh, it’s about five forty-five.” Sam said.

“In the morning?” Dean asked, a little annoyed to be awake that early.

“Yep.” Sam replied.

“Where does the day go?” Dean asked as he untangled himself from you so that he could sit up, being careful not to wake you as you were definitely not a morning person. “Did you get any sleep last night?” he asked once he was free of you, reaching up to move a strand of hair that had fallen across your face.

Sam watched the moment unfold before him, a feeling he couldn’t place hitting him, “Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours.” he replied.

“Liar. Cause I was up at three, and you and Y/N were watching a George Foreman infomercial.” Dean said, staring him down.

Sam scoffed, “No, we weren’t.” he said, knowing just how worried you and Dean were about him.

“Really? Cause I’m pretty sure I heard Y/N talking about how she would kill someone for one of those fuckin’ steaks.” Dean said, choosing to leave out what else he heard.

“Hey, what can I say? It’s riveting TV, and you know infomercials about food always make her hungry, and then she wants to order whatever it is they are talking about.” Sam said, smiling a little about how you always insisted on ordering everything you saw on TV, Bobby’s kitchen full of different appliances.

“Did she order the grill?” Dean asked.

“Someone wouldn’t let me.” you said, sitting up in bed, sleepily rubbing your eyes. “Why the fuck are we awake right now?”

“I, uh, couldn’t sleep, but I got coffee.” Sam said before thrusting a cup in your face.

You accepted it, looking up at him with a sad smile, “Thanks.” you said, wishing there was something you could do to make him feel better.

“When was the last time you got a good nights sleep?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know, a little while, I guess. It’s not a big deal.” Sam said as you got out of bed, making your way over to the pastries he bought.

“Yeah, it is.” Dean said.

“Look, I appreciate your concern-” Sam tried to say before Dean interrupted.

“Oh, I’m not concerned about you. It’s your job to keep our asses alive. We need you sharp.” Dean explained.

You whipped around, powder from the powdered doughnut you were eating covering your mouth, “Hey! I think I’ve done a pretty good job of keeping us alive so far, but maybe you’re right, Dean.” you said before turning to face Sam. “I’m officially passing the responsibility of keeping our asses alive to you. Good luck with that one.” you said, pointing to Dean, Sam smiling a little.

Dean scoffed, “If he’s gonna need luck with anything, it’s you.” Dean shot back.

“Please, don’t be ridiculous, Dean. I’m constantly savin’ your ass. Plus, there’s the fact that every time you see a pair of boobs anywhere near you, you get distracted.” you said, before licking your lips to get the powder from your doughnut.

“Oh, that real cute. Especially coming from the person that told one of the cops a few cases back that she bet she could bounce a nickel off that fuckin’ ass, and then if I’m remembering right…pulled a nickel out of her pocket and said wanna give it a try, cowboy.” Dean said, a completely serious look on his face as he looked at you.

You threw your hands in the air, “Sue me! The man had a great ass. I was only being nice and giving him a compliment. Plus, that case was over so it doesn’t count.” you said, crossing your arms over your chest.

Sam sighed, “I forgot how alike the two of you are. It’s a little disturbing.” Sam said, looking between you and Dean.

The three of you were silent for a few moments, “Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?” Dean finally asked, getting back on track.

Sam crossed the room, and sat down on the other bed, handing a coffee to Dean, “Yeah, but it’s not just her. It’s everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you.” Sam said.

“You can’t let it get to you, Sam.” you said coming to sit next to him.

“Yeah, you can’t bring it home like that.” Dean added.

“So, what? All this it…never keeps you guys up at night?” Sam asked.

“Nope.” you said, Dean shaking his head no.

“Never? You guys are never afraid?” Sam asked, reaching under Dean’s pillow to pull out a large hunting knife, holding it up as evidence. “And I’m willing to bet there’s one on your side, too.” he said, looking over at you.

Dean took the knife back. “That’s not fear. That is precaution.” he said.

You nodded your head, “Yeah, I just call that being smart.” you said.

“All right, whatever. I’m too tired to argue with you two.” Sam said, Dean’s phone ringing seconds later.

“Hello.” he said, you and Sam focusing on him. “Oh right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania…the poltergeist thing. It’s not back is it?” Dean asked, and even though you could only hear Dean’s side of the conversation you knew who he was talking to. “What is it?” Dean asked again, after a pause, eyeing you as he listened to the response. 

“Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean, Y/N, and your dad really helped me out.” Jerry said to Sam.

“Yeah, they told me. It was a poltergeist?” Sam asked, the four of you walking to Jerry’s office inside of the hangar.

“Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie.” one of the workers said in passing, causing you to chuckle.

“Hey, nobody’s talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something if it wasn’t for those two and your dad, I probably wouldn’t be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?” Jerry asked. 

“Yeah, I was. I’m…taking some time off.” Sam answered.

“Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time.” Jerry said.

“He did?” Sam asked, shocked.

“Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey you know I tried to get a hold of him but I couldn’t. How’s he doing, anyway?” Jerry asked.

“Good.” you blurted out.

“Yeah, he’s, um, wrapped up in a job right now.” Dean said.

“Well, we’re missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?” Jerry asked, you and Dean laughing.

“No, not by a long shot.” Sam replied. 

“I got something I want you guys to hear.” Jerry said, the four of you now in his office. “I listened to this, and well, it sounded like it was up your alley.” he said, putting a cd into a drive. “Normally, I wouldn’t have access to this. It’s the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours.” Jerry said before the recording started to play.

“Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britannia 2485- immediate instruction help! United Britannia 2485, I copy your message- May be experiencing some mechanical failure…” the voice said before a loud whooshing sound.

“Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they’re saying mechanical failure, cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board, and only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He’s a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh…well, he’s pretty broken up about it, like it was his fault.” Jerry said.

“You don’t think it was?” Sam asked.

“No, I don’t.” Jerry said.

“Don’t worry, Jerry. We’ll figure it out.” you said. 

“Jerry, we’re gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors.” Sam rattled off.

“And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?” Dean asked.

“The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage…the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I’ve got that kind of clearance.” Jerry said, Dean frowning.

“No problem.” Dean said, you cocking your head to the side, wondering what he had planned. 

You and Sam were waiting by the car outside of a Copy Jack, Dean finally walking out as an attractive woman was walking in, the two of them taking a few moments to say hello to each other.

“You’ve been in there forever.” Sam said.

Dean held up three IDs, “You can’t rush perfection.” he said.

You snatched your ID from his hand, “My perfection never takes that long.” you sassed, looking down at the ID.

“Homeland Security?” Sam asked, taking his ID.

“Awesome.” you excitedly said, “We haven’t done this yet.”

“That’s pretty illegal, even for us.” Sam said.

“Yeah, well, like she said, it’s something new. You know? People haven’t seen it a thousand times.” Dean said, smiling a little at how excited you were. 

The three of you got in the car, “All right, so what did you guys get?” Dean asked.

“Well, there’s definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder.” Sam said.

“Yeah?” Dean asked.

“Oh, fuck yeah, there is.” you said, leaning up from the backseat.

“Listen.” Sam said, before playing the recording, a scratchy voice saying “No survivors.” playing.

“No survivors? What’s that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors.” Dean said.

“I know. That’s what I said, too.” you said.

“Got me.” Sam replied.

“So, what are you guys thinking? A haunted flight?” Dean asked.

“Maybe.” you said shrugging your shoulders, “I think it’s a little early to call it just yet.”

“There’s a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers.” Sam said, you and Dean both humming in agreement, “or remember flight 401?”

“Right. The one that crashed. The airline salvaged some of it’s parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights.” Dean said.

“Right.” Sam said.

“Well, maybe it’s kind of the same thing here, a similar deal.” you said.

“All right, so survivors, which one do you guys want to talk to first?” Dean asked.

“Third on the list, Max Jaffey.” Sam said.

“Oh, yeah.” you said, nodding.

“Why him?” Dean asked.

“Well, for one, he’s from around here.” Sam said, you quickly jumping in.

“And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did. This is our fuckin’ guy.” you said.

“What makes you guys say that?” Dean asked.

“Well, I spoke to his mother.” Sam answered, the impala coming to a stop in front of the gate to a building with a sign out front reading RIVERFRONT PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL. “And she told me where to find him.”

“This guy has definitely seen some shit.” you said, the three of you preparing to interview Max Jaffey.

Max was walking with a cane between Sam and Dean, Dean making sure to keep you close to his side in case any of the crazies, as he called them, got any ideas.

“I don’t understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security.” Max said.

“Right. Some new information has come up. So, if you could just answer a couple questions…” Dean trailed off.

“We only need a few moments of your time, Mr. Jaffey, and we would greatly appreciate anything you could offer.” you said, smiling kindly at him.

“Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything…unusual?” Sam asked.

“Like what?” Max asked.

“Strange lights, weird noises, maybe, voices.” Dean said.

“Maybe a strange smell.” you added.

“No, nothing.” Max said.

“Mr. Joffey.” Dean said.

“Jaffey.” Max interrupted, correcting him.

“Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?” Dean asked, Max nodding his head, “Can I ask why?”

“I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash.” Max said.

“Uh huh, and that’s what terrified you? That’s what you were afraid of?” Dean asked.

“I…I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Max said, clearly uncomfortable.

“See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what.” Dean said.

“No. No, I was…delusional. Seeing things.” he said.

“He was seeing things.” Dean sassed.

“Mr. Jaffey, we would really appreciate your cooperation.” you said.

“It’s ok. Just tell us what you thought you saw, please.” Sam said.

“There was…this…man, and, uh, he had these…eyes, these, uh…black eyes, and I saw him, or I thought I saw him…” he said, trailing off, your body tensing when he said black eyes, hoping he was wrong.

“What?” Dean asked, eager to know the rest.

“He opened the emergency exit, but that’s…that’s impossible, right? There’s something like two tons of pressure on that door.” he said, you shaking your head.

“Fuck.” you breathed out, lost in your own thoughts.

“Yeah.” Dean said before looking over at you, noticing that you were no longer following along.

“This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage.” Sam said, confusing Max.

“What are you, nuts?” Max asked, Sam tilting his head at the ironic question. “He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me." 

The Impala pulled up in front of a house, Dean looking at you in the rearview mirror as he cut the engine, wondering why you had been so quiet.

"So, here we are, George Phelps, seat 2c.” Sam said.

“Man, I don’t care how strong you are.” Dean said as the three of you got out of the car. “Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight.” Dean said.

“Not if you’re human, but maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe in human form.” Sam said.

“Does that look like a creature’s lair to you?” Dean asked Sam before turning to you. “Back me up, Singer.” he said, you just shrugging your shoulders as you walked to the door, both Sam and Dean looking after you in concern. 

The three of you were sitting around from Mrs. Phelps, Sam looking at a framed photograph, “This is your late husband?” Sam asked.

“Yes, that was my George.” she replied.

“And he was a…dentist?” Dean asked.

“Mmm hmm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…” she trailed off.

“How long were you married?” Sam asked, trying to regain her focus.

“Thirteen years.” she answered.

“In all that time, did you ever notice anything strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?” Sam asked.

“What about his eyes? Did they ever look funny to you? Black, maybe?” you blurted out, not able to keep the question to yourself.

“No, his eyes were…fine, never black. He, uh, he had acid reflux, though. If that’s what you mean?” she said, looking from you to Sam. 

The three of you were coming down the stairs out front, you in the lead.

“I mean, it goes without saying. It just doesn’t make any sense.” Sam said.

“A middle aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified.” Dean said to Sam before calling out to you, “What’s going on with you, Singer?” he asked.

“Nothing.” you said, not looking at him.

“Hey.” he said, grabbing your arm to stop you, “Come on, something is up with you. You’ve been weird since we talked to Jaffey, so what’s going on with you?” he asked, holding onto you so you couldn’t walk away.

“I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on. That’s it. I’m fine.” you said, knowing that he didn’t fully believe you.

“You know what we need to do, is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage.” Dean said.

“Okay, but if we’re going go that route, we’d better look the part.” Sam said, looking between you and Dean. 

You were leaning against the car, feeling completely out of your comfort zone in your new wardrobe. The black pencil skirt, crisp white shirt, and black fitted blazer weren’t something you could ever see yourself wearing voluntarily. The heels were the only thing you felt slightly comfortable in, wearing them to hit the bars whenever you had a night off.

You crossed your arms over your chest, waiting on Sam and Dean to come out of the store they were in. You finally spotted them walking out, each of them wearing a new black suit with a white shirt. You smiled to yourself, thinking how good both of them looked.

“Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers.” Dean said.

“No, you don’t. You look more like a seventh grader at his first dance.” Sam teased.

“Hey, I look like a secretary from some cheesy porno.” you said, twisting your hair up into a bun.

“I think you look really nice, Y/N.” Sam said, smiling at you.

“Thanks, Sam. You look really good, too.” you said, before looking over to Dean to get his opinion.

“A secretary, huh? Maybe, I can see you in my office later.” he said, smirking at you.

You chuckled, “Real funny. Maybe, I’ll just come chaperone your dance instead.” you said.

Dean shook his head before looking down at himself, “I hate this thing.” he said.

“Me too.” you said, adjusting your skirt.

“Hey, you guys want into that warehouse or not?” Sam asked. 

The three of you walked into the warehouse each of you flashing your badge to the security guard, who nodded and let you in.

You started to walk among the wreckage, Dean reaching into his pocket to pull out a device before placing earbuds in his ears.

“What is that?” Sam asked, eyeing the device.

“It’s an EMF meter, reads electromagnetic frequencies.” Dean replied.

“Come on, Sam, I know you aren’t that rusty.” you teased, glancing over at him.

“I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted up Walkman?” Sam asked.

“Cause that’s what I made it out of. It’s homemade.” Dean proudly said, grinning.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Sam said, unimpressed, Dean’s grin fading.

You walked over to him, “Hey, I think it’s fuckin’ awesome. You did a good job.” you said, as he ran the meter over a piece of wreckage.

“Check out the emergency door handle.” Dean said, before scratching off some yellow dust, getting some on his hand. “What is this stuff?” he asked.

You shook your head, despite having a pretty good idea what it was. You didn’t want to say anything until you were completely sure that you were right, thinking there was no need to cause a fuss. Especially if you were wrong in the end.

“One way to find out.” Sam said, scraping some of the yellow dust into a bag.

“Shh…listen.” you said, the sounds of several footsteps echoing, “Yeah, we need to go like fuckin’ now.” you added, the three of you quickly making an exit. 

Sam and Dean peered around the corner, checking to make sure the coast was clear, while you pulled off your heels, unable to run in them. The three of you walked casually around the corner, until an alarm started to blare, kicking all of you into high gear.

Dean took off his suit jacket and tossed it over the barbed wire at the top of the fence, Sam climbing over without a problem.

Dean started to climb over, but stopped when you didn’t follow, “Sometime today would be nice, Y/N.” he said, looking over his shoulder at you.

“I can’t climb over in this fuckin’ skirt.” you said, tossing your heels over the fence. “It’s so tight I can barely take a decent step.”

“You better hike that thing up, or do whatever you need to do, but you better get your ass over that fence…NOW.” Dean said.

“Just don’t look.” you said, pulling the skirt up until it bunched around your waist, checking to make sure Dean wasn’t looking. “I’m serious, Dean. Close your fuckin’ eyes. You too, Sam!” you said, preparing to climb over the fence.

“You commando or something?” Dean asked, managing to keep his focus on your face.

“We were supposed to go to a laundry mat, but then Jerry called, and we’ve been too busy.” you said as you climbed the fence, quickly throwing your leg over and making your way down the other side, yanking your skirt down before picking up your heels.

“Well, these monkey suits do come in handy.” Dean said, as he landed on the other side of the fence. “Hey, Singer, I think I got a nickel in my pocket. How much you want bet I can bounce it off-” Dean got out before you took off after him.

“I’m going to fuckin’ kill you.” you seethed, chasing after him. 

The three of you were standing inside of Jerry’s office. Sam had given him the yellow substance he had collected at the scene and Jerry was now looking at it under a microscope.

“Huh. This stuff is covered in-” Jerry started to say.

“Sulfur.” you finished for him, all three of them looking at you.

“Sulfur.” Jerry said, still looking at you.

“How did you know that?” Dean asked.

“Lucky guess.” you said, shrugging your shoulders.

“You’re sure?” Sam asked Jerry.

“Take a look for yourself.” Jerry said, loud banging sounds from outside catching his attention. “If you guys will excuse me. I have an idiot to fire.” Jerry said before excusing himself from his office, leaving you, Sam, and Dean behind.

Dean took a look through the microscope for himself, “Hmmm. You know, there’s not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue.” he said to Sam before turning to you, “You want to tell us how you really knew that?”

You sighed, “I had a feeling, ok. I mean, with what Max Jaffey said about the guys eyes, and his strength, then the sulfur. I mean, add it all up and it most likely points to one thing.” you said.

“Demonic possession?” Sam asked, you nodding your head.

“It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch.” Dean said, looking to you for your opinion.

“If the guy was possessed, it’s possible.” Sam answered, instead.

“This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean, it’s one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire plane?” Dean asked, you keeping quiet.

“You ever heard of something like this before?” Sam asked.

“Never.” Dean said before turning to you. “You got anything else you want to share with the class, Singer? Any feelings or lucky guesses?” he asked, and you could tell that he was upset that you didn’t speak up earlier.

“Dean, I didn’t know fore sure, and I thought it was pointless to throw it out there until I knew.” you said, a little defensively.

“How…how did you know?” Sam asked.

“Come on, guys. You know my dad. I was flipping through lore books before I could even read, and when I wanted to learn he taught me. It’s basically an evil asshole encyclopedia up here.” you said, tapping your temple. “Plus, I’ve worked a couple of possessions with dad, but this isn’t a run of the mill possession, so…I’m not a hundred percent sure exactly what we are dealing with, but a demon of some sort is probably behind it." 

The three of you were in the motel, all busy researching after you told them everything you knew on the subject.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right?” Sam asked, looking up from his computer.

“Yeah, Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it.” you said, looking up from the book you were reading.

“Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this.” Dean said.

“Well, that’s not exactly true.” you started before Sam jumped in.

“According to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and manmade. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease.” Sam said, looking between you and Dean.

“And this one causes plane crashes?” Dean asked, standing up from his spot on the bed. “All right, so, what? We have a demon that’s evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?” he asked.

“Yeah, you know, who know how many planes it’s brought down before this one?” Sam asked.

You closed your book, “Well, death and destruction is kind of their gig.” you said, Dean snorting as he turned away.

“What?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know, guys. This isn’t our normal gig. I mean, like Y/N said, demons, they don’t want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big, and I wish Dad was here.” Dean said, obviously stressed.

“Yeah, me too. "Sam said.

"All right, boys, I know we are kinda up shit’s creek without a paddle right now, but we all need to put on our fuckin’ big girl panties and figure this shit out because I don’t think this asshole is done fucking shit up.” you said.

“This coming from the person who certainly wasn’t wearing her big girl panties today, or any panties if I remember correctly.” Dean said, his phone ringing before you could reply.  
“Hello.” he said, you and Sam both looking at him, only able to hear Dean’s side of the conversation. “Oh, hey, Jerry.” Dean said, a sick feeling over taking you. “Wha-Jerry…I’m sorry. What happened?” Dean asked.

You and Sam listened to the rest of the one sided conversation, “Another crash?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Dean replied.

“Guess, I was right about it not being done.” you said, grabbing your jacket.

“Where?” Sam asked.

“Nazareth.” Dean answered.

“And there’s the fuckin’ irony.” you breathed out. 

Jerry was looking through the microscope again, even though the three of you knew what the substance was.

“Sulfur?” Dean asked, Jerry nodding his head. “Well, that’s great. All right, that’s two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him.” Dean said.  
“With all due respect to Chuck, if that’s the case, that would be the good news.” Sam said.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t count on that. I don’t think the asshole is done.” you said.

“What’s the bad news?” Dean asked.

“Chuck’s plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight, and get this, so did flight 2485.” Sam said.

“And you’re sure it was forty minutes for both?” you asked.

“Forty minutes? What does that mean?” Jerry asked.

“It’s biblical numerology.” you replied.

“You know, Noah’s ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death.” Dean said, going in to more detail.

“I went back and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in.” Sam said.

“Any survivors?” Dean asked.

“No, or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP said?” Sam asked, you nodding your head.

“No survivors.” Dean said before pausing for a moment to think, “It’s going after all the survivors.”

“Fuck, it’s trying to finish the job.” you said, shaking your head. 

Dean was driving while Sam was finishing up a phone call. You were in the backseat flipping through John’s journal.

“Really, well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don’t forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks.” Sam said before hanging up. “All right, that takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They’re not flying anytime soon.” he said.

“So, our only wildcard is the flight attendant, Amanda Walker?” Dean asked.

“Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It’s her first night back on the job.” Sam said.

“Indianapolis, really?” you asked, closing the journal. “I really don’t know why I’m surprised.” you added.

Dean nodded his head, “That sounds like just our luck.” he said.

“Dean, this is a five hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel.” Sam said.

“Call Amanda’s cell phone again. See if we can’t head her off at the pass.” Dean said.

“I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off. God, we’re never gonna make it.” Sam said.

“We’ll make it.” Dean said, pushing down on the accelerator, determined to make it in time.

Sam looked over his shoulder at you, “Hold on tight, Sam.” you said. 

The three of you rushed into the airport and checked the departure board, relieved to see that you had made it in time.

“Right there. They’re boarding in thirty minutes.” Sam said, pointing to the board.

“Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone.” Dean said, spotting a courtesy phone.

“Airport services.” the person on the other end said.

“Hi, gate thirteen.” Dean said.

“Who are you calling, sir?” they asked.

“I’m trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She’s a flight attendant on flight, uh, flight 424.” Dean said.

“Amanda Walker. Amanda Walker, you have a phone call. White courtesy phone, gate thirteen.” the PA voice announced.

“Come on.” Dean said, growing impatient.

“This is Amanda Walker.” she said.

“Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here.” Dean said, you and Sam standing back watching.

“Karen?” Amanda asked.

“Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so-” Dean got out before Amanda interrupted.

“Wh-what? That’s impossible. I just got off the phone with her.” she said.

Dean paused for a moment, “You what?” he asked.

“Five minutes ago. She’s at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?” Amanda asked.

“Uh, well…there must be some mistake.” Dean said.

“And how would you even know I was here?” Amanda asked, you and Sam trying to stand close enough to Dean to hear what was going on. “Is this one of Vince’s friends?”

“Guilty as charged.” Dean said, shrugging his shoulders and just going along with her.

“Wow. This is unbelievable.” Amanda said.

You looked up at Dean and mouthed, “Say he’s sorry.”

“He’s really sorry.” Dean said, following your lead.

“Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?” Amanda ordered.

“He’s a mess.” you mouthed.

“Don’t be like that. Come on, the guy’s a mess. Really. it’s pathetic.” Dean said.

“Really?” Amanda asked, you furiously nodding your head.

“Oh, yeah.” Dean said.

“Look, I’ve got to go. Umm…tell him to call me when I land.” she said before hanging up.

“No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!” Dean said.

“Fuck.” you shouted, a little louder than you meant to, drawing a few stares.

“Damn it! So close.” Dean said.

“Well, I guess we have one option left.” you said.

Sam nodded his head, “It’s time for plan B. We’re getting on that plane.” he said.

“Yep.” you said.

“Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second.” Dean said, wide eyed.

“We don’t really have a second, De. We need to haul ass.” you said.

“Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we’re right, that plane is gonna crash.” Sam said.

“I know.” Dean said.

“Okay, so, we’re getting on the plane. We need to find that demon and exorcise it. I’ll get the tickets. You and Y/N get whatever will make it through security. Meet me back here in five minutes.” Sam said, laying out a game plan.

You nodded your head, and grabbed Dean’s arm, ready to pull him back to the car, “Hey, come on. It’s gonna be ok.” you said, as he stood in one spot looking between you and Sam anxiously.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked.

“No, not really.” Dean said.

“What?” What’s wrong?“ Sam asked.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…” Dean trailed off.

“Flying.” you finished for him before looking over to Sam. “He’s scared to fly.”

“It’s never been a problem until now.” Dean said.

“You’re joking, right?” Sam asked.

You shook your head, “He’s not.” you said.

“Do I look like I’m joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?” Dean asked.

“All right, uh, Y/N and I’ll go.” Sam said.

“Ok, I’ll go get what we need and I’ll meet you back here. We need to get this show on the road.” you said, turning to walk away.

“What?” Dean asked.

“We’ll do this one on our own.” Sam said.

“We’ll be fine, De. Don’t worry.” you said.

“Don’t worry? What are you guys, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane is gonna crash.” Dean said, looking between the two of you.

“What else do you want us to do?” you asked.

Sam nodded his head, “Dean, we can do it all together, or Y/N and I can do this one ourselves. I’m not seeing a third option here.” Sam said.

“Come on! Really? Fuck.” Dean said. 

“Flight attendants please cross check doors before departure.” the voice over the intercom said.

Dean was in the aisle seat, anxiously reading the safety card while you sat next to him, Sam on the other side of you.

“Just try to relax.” Sam said, taking note of how nervous Dean was.

“Just try to shut up.” Dean snapped, the plane taking off, Dean jumping at every rumble and sound.

You grabbed his hand and laced your fingers with his, “You’re fine.” you said, Dean squeezing your hand tightly as you started to hum, laying your head on his shoulder.

“You’re humming Metallica?” Sam asked.

“It calms him down.” you said, resuming your humming after speaking.

“Dude, did you just sniff her head?” Sam asked.

“W-what? No, that’s crazy. I-I was just trying to take a deep breath. You know, relax.” Dean lied, a smile coming to your face.

He had let it slip once when he was drunk that he loved the smell of your shampoo. He said it always calmed him down, so you would often lay your head on his shoulder when he was stressed, giving him the opportunity to breathe you in, never mentioning to him that you knew what he was doing.

“Look, man, I get you’re nervous, all right? You got to say focused.” Sam said.

“Okay.” Dean replied.

“I mean, we got thirty two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it’s possessing, anyway, and perform a full on exorcism.” Sam said.

“No pressure, huh?” you breathed out, feeling a little nervous that there wasn’t going to be enough time.

“Yeah, on a crowded plane. That’s gonna be easy.” Dean said, still holding onto your hand.

“Let’s just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?” Sam asked.

“Well, usually they go for someone with some sort of weakness. They can worm their way in like that.” you said.

“Ok, so somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress.” Dean said.

“Yet, another reason for you to try to chill the fuck out. I really don’t want this thing jumpin’ into you.” you said, Dean nodding his head.

“Well, this is Amanda’s first flight after the crash. If I were her I’d be pretty messed up.” Sam said.

“Yeah, that’s true.” you said, Dean humming in agreement.

“Excuse me, are you Amanda?” Dean asked the flight attendant next to him.

“No, I’m not.” She answered.

“Oh, my mistake.” he said, the flight attendant walking away, Dean looking to the back of the plane, “All right, well, that’s got to be Amanda back there, so I’ll go talk to her, and I, uh, I’ll get a read on her mental state.” Dean said.

“You sure? I can do it.” you said, worried about him.

“I can do it. I…I need to move around.” he said, finally releasing your hand.

“What if she’s already possessed?” Sam asked.

“There’s ways to test that.” Dean said, pulling out a bottle of holy water, “I brought holy water.”

“Yeah, let’s not do that just yet.” you said, taking the bottle from him and passing it to Sam.

“I think we can go more subtle. If she’s possessed she’ll flinch at the name of God.” Sam said.

“Oh, nice.” Dean said, turning to go to the back.

“Hey.” you said, stopping him.

“What?” he asked.

“Say it in Latin.” you said.

“I know.” Dean said, a little annoyed.

“Hey!” Sam called out.

“What?!” Dean snapped.

“Uh, in Latin, it’s Christo.” Sam said.

“Guys, I know! I’m not an idiot!” Dean said before making his way to the back of the plane.

You turned in your seat, watching him walk away, “Maybe I should go with him, back him up.” you said, starting to rise from your seat.

Sam put his hand on your shoulder, “He can do it.” he said, “We need to go over the rest of the plan.”

“Fine.” you sighed, taking one last look at Dean before turning your attention to Sam, “You got John’s journal?” you asked.

“Yeah, here.” Sam said, passing it over to you. 

You flipped through the pages until you found what you were looking for, "I’m thinking this should work.” you said, passing it back to Sam.

“You think?” Sam asked.

“Sorry, I’m not a fuckin’ expert, Sam.” you snapped, immediately regretting it, “Sorry, I…demons just weird me out. They…I just really fuckin’ hate em’, and I want to get this shit done.” you said, Dean sitting down next to you before Sam could reply.

“All right, well, she’s got to be the most well adjusted person on the planet.” Dean said.

“Good for her.” you sarcastically said. 

“You said Christo?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Dean replied.

“And?” Sam asked, needing more details.

“There’s no demon in her. There’s no demon getting in her.” Dean replied.

“So, if it’s on the plane it can be anyone, anywhere.” Sam said, the plane shaking.  
“Come on! That can’t be normal!” Dean shouted, gripping onto your arm.  
“Hey, hey, it’s just a little turbulence.” Sam said.  
“Yeah, it’s okay.” you said, prying his fingers from your arm.  
“Guys, this plane is going to crash, okay? So, quit treating me like I’m fucking four.” Dean said.

“Well, stop acting like you’re fucking four.” you said.

“Yeah, you need to calm down.” Sam said.

“Well, I’m sorry. I can’t.” Dean said, reaching for your hand.

“Yes, you can.” Sam said.

“Dude, stow the touchy feely, self help yoga crap. It’s not helping.” Dean said.

“Listen, if you’re panicked, you’re wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down, right now.” Sam warned.

“Fuck, he’s right, Dean, just breath or something.” you said.

“Yeah, cause that has helped me. I’ve been breathing this whole fuckin’ time in case you hadn’t noticed.” Dean sassed.

“God damn it.” you said under your breath before turning in your seat to face him, “You owe me.”

“For what?” Dean asked, confused.

“For the drastic measures I’m about to take to save your ass.” you said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him to you, crashing your lips to his.

You felt him tense up for a moment, his lips not moving as if he were in a state of shock. You started to pull back, thinking that you may have crossed a line, but before you could pull away you felt his hand on the back of your neck, holding you in place.

The kiss quickly started to heat up, Dean’s tongue running along your bottom lip, begging for entrance. You opened your mouth, Dean wasting no time deepening the kiss.

Sam cleared his throat loudly, “Guys.” he said.

You pulled away from Dean, “Sorry, Sam.” you said, before focusing your attention on Dean. “You good now? You calm?” you asked.

Dean took a long, slow breath, “I’m so fuckin’ good.” he said, his words coming out a little breathy.

You tapped his cheek a couple of times, “You’re welcome.” you said.

Sam cleared his throat again, “Good. Now, we found an exorcism in here that we think will work. The Rituale Romanum.” Sam said to Dean.

“What do we have to do?” Dean asked.

“Well…it’s two parts.” you started, Sam jumping in to say the rest.

“The first part expels the demon from the victim’s body. It makes it manifest which actually makes it more powerful.” Sam explained.

“More powerful?” Dean asked.

“Yep.” you said, popping the p.

“How?” Dean asked.

“Well, it doesn’t need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own.” Sam said.

“Oh, and why is that a good thing?” Dean asked.

“Well, cause the second part sends that fucker back to hell once and for all.” you said.

Dean nodded his head, “First things first, we got to find it.” Dean said before standing up to walk the aisle with his EMF meter, getting odd looks, but no readings.  
You and Sam walked up behind him, you clapping him on the shoulder causing him to jump, “Ah! Don’t do that.” Dean scolded.

“Sorry.” you said.

“Anything?” Sam asked.

“No, nothing. How much time do we got?” Dean asked.

“Fifteen minutes. Maybe, we missed somebody.” you said, looking around at the other passengers.

“Maybe the things just not on the plane.” Dean said, causing you to scoff.  
.  
“You believe that?” Sam asked.

“Well, I will if you guys will.” Dean said, looking down as the EMF meter spiked, the copilot exiting the bathroom and heading towards the cockpit.

“Christo.” you blurted out, the copilot slowly turning to face you, his eyes black, “Fuck.” you whispered as he went into the cockpit. 

The three of you headed to the back of the plane towards Amanda.

“She’s not gonna believe this.” Sam said.

“We don’t really have a choice, Sam.” you said.

“Yeah, twelve minutes, dude.” Dean said.

“Oh, hi, flight’s not too bumpy for you, I hope.” Amanda said to Dean.

“Actually, that’s kind of what we need to talk to you about.” Dean said, Sam closing the curtain behind you.

“Um, okay. What can I do for you?” Amanda asked.

“All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don’t have the time for the whole truth is out there speech right now.” Dean said.

“Look, we just really need you to listen to us right now, and for you to keep an open mind.” you added.

“All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485.” Sam said, the friendly smile Amanda had disappearing.

“Who are you guys?” she asked.

“That’s not important right now.” you said.

“Now, we’ve spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn’t a mechanical failure.” Sam said.

“We need your help because we need to stop it form happening again, here. Now.” Dean said.

“I’m sorry, I-I’m very busy. I have to go back-” she said as she tried to brush past Dean, who stopped her.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. I’m not gonna hurt you, okay? Listen to me. Uh…the pilot on 2485, Chuck Lambert. He’s dead.” Dean said.

“Wait, what? Chuck is dead?” she asked.

“He died in a plane crash. Now, that’s two plane crashes in two months. That doesn’t strike you as a little fuckin’ strange?” you asked.

“Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now, maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn’t, but there’s something wrong with this flight, too.” Sam said.

“Amanda you have to believe us.” Dean said.

“On…on 2485, there was this man. He…had these eyes.” Amanda said.

“Black eyes?” you asked, Amanda nodding her head.

“Yes. That’s exactly what we’re talking about.” Sam said.

“I don’t understand. What are you asking me to do?” Amanda asked.

“Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here.” Dean said.

“Why? What does he have to do with anything?” Amanda asked.

“Oh, come on, lady.” you said, frustrated.

“Don’t have time to explain. We just need to talk to him, okay?” Dean said.

“How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot?” she asked.

“Do whatever it takes. Tell him there’s something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit.” Sam said.

“Do you know that I could lose my job if you-” she started to say before you interrupted.

“Jesus Christ, lady! You’re job is the last thing you should be worrying about.” you said, your patience for her gone.

“Look, you’re gonna lose a lot more if you don’t help us out.” Dean said.

Amanda hesitated for a moment, “Okay.” she said, leaving and making her way to the cockpit. 

“All right, boys. Here they come.” you said, Sam pulling out the holy water, and Dean passing over John’s journal to him.

“Yeah, what’s the problem?” the copilot asked.

Dean punched him in the face, and knocked him down. The two of you pinned him down, you holding his legs down while Dean managed to put duct tape over his mouth.

“Wait? What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him.” Amanda said.

“Relax lady.” you said, struggling to keep the copilot still.

“We are gonna talk to him.” Dean said, splashing holy water on him, his skin sizzling.

“Oh, my God. What’s wrong with him?” she asked.

“Get her the fuck out of here, Sam.” you snapped.

“Look, we need you calm. We need you outside the curtain.” Sam said.

“Well, I don’t underst- I don’t know.” she stammered out.

“Don’t let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that, Amanda?” Sam asked.

“Okay. Okay.” she said before leaving. 

“Hurry up, Sam. I don’t know how much longer we can hold him.” Dean said.

“Regna terrae, Cantate Deo, psalute Domino-” Sam said, stopping when the demon broke free, hitting both boys until you and Dean managed to subdue him again.

Sam picked up where he left off, until the demon knocked both you and Dean off again and pulled the tape from his mouth, reaching to grab Sam by the collar.

“I know what happened to your girlfriend. She must have died screaming. Even now, she’s burning.” the demon said before turning to you, “And you, oh, we have plans for you.” he said, Dean recovering and hitting the demon.

“Sam!” you and Dean shouted, you now trying to help Dean hold him down.

Sam recovered and began reading again. He put the book down, and helped the two of you pin down the demon, who kicked the book up the aisle.

“I got him.” Sam said, the demon exiting the copilot’s body and disappearing into a vent.

“Where’d it go?” Sam asked.

“It’s in the plane.” Dean said.

“Fuck, boys. We gotta hurry up and finish this. We’re running out of time.” you said.

The plane suddenly dipped and heaved violently, Sam struggling to retrieve the book as Dean splayed himself against the exit door, screaming, while you were pressed to his chest, his arms coming to wrap around you.

Sam managed to grab the book and read the rest of the exorcism, a bright electrical charge running through the entire plane when he finished, the plane leveling out soon after.

Dean was breathing heavily, holding onto you so tight that you could hardly breathe, “De…I…can’t breathe.” you said, Dean loosening his hold a little. 

The passengers from the flight were disembarking to an area, milling with uniformed agents, paramedics, FBI, FAA, and so on. The copilot was seated in a wheelchair, a blanket wrapped around him, being questioned by an FAA agent.

Amanda spotted the three of you across the way and mouthed thank you, the three of you nodding at her.

“Let’s get out of here.” Dean said, as the three of you headed to the exit. “You okay?” he asked Sam.

“Dean, it knew about Jessica, and it said they had plans for Y/N.” Sam said.

“Sam, these things, they…they read minds. They lie, all right. That’s all it was.” Dean said.

“He’s right, Sam. Those assholes will say whatever they can to get inside your head. They just like fuckin’ with people.” you said, not revealing that you were scared about what it had said about you.

“Yeah.” Sam said.

“Come on.” Dean said, urging you and Sam to follow. 

“Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed.” Jerry said, shaking each of your hands. “Your dad’s gonna be real proud. Yours too, Y/N.” he said.

“We’ll see you around, Jerry.” Sam said.

“Maybe wait a little while before the next call.” you teased.

“You know, Jerry.” Dean said.

“Yeah.” Jerry replied.

“I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I’ve only had it for like six months.” Dean said.

“Your dad gave it to me.” Jerry said.

“What?” you and Sam asked in unison.

“You talked to John?” you asked.

“When did you talk to him?” Dean asked before Jerry could answer you.

“I mean, I didn’t exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you or Y/N a call. Thanks again, guys.” Jerry said before walking away. 

“This doesn’t make any sense, guys. I’ve called Dad’s number like fifty times. It’s been out of service.” Sam said, as Dean dialed John’s number, all of you crowding around the phone to listen.

“This is John Winchester. I can’t be reached. If this is an emergency call my son, Dean (785) 555-0179 or Y/N Singer (785) 555-0726. They can help.” John said.  
Sam was fuming as he got into the car, you and Dean both looking after him.

“What the fuck in going on, De?” you asked.

“I wish I knew, Sweetheart.” he said, as the two of you got into the car, hoping that the next case would provide some much needed answers.


	5. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 5: Bloody Mary

It was dark, the little bit of moonlight that was able to penetrate the thick canopy of trees was your only light. The only sounds were the crunching of leaves and the snapping of twigs under your boots. It was eerily quiet, almost as if you were the only living thing there, and you couldn’t help the feeling of dread that washed over you.  
You picked up your pace, your heart pounding in your chest, branches slicing through your skin as you ran as fast as your legs would carry you.

“Dean!! Sam!!” you cried out, desperate to find them, desperate to find anyone, really.

You finally had to stop running, your lungs on fire, your muscles burning. You doubled over, your hands on your knees as you sucked in large breaths of the crisp night air, jerking up right when you heard a twig snap.  
Your hand flew to the back of your jeans, ready to grab your gun, but coming up empty.

“Shit.” you said, realizing that you had no weapon.

You scanned the area, feeling eyes on you, but unable to see anyone or anything.

“All right, asshole! Come the fuck out! I know you’re there!” you shouted, turning in a slow circle. “Come on! I’m right here! If you want me, come and fuckin’ get me because I’m done running!”

You whipped around, the sound of approaching footsteps setting you on high alert. You felt your body tense, your heart hammering in your chest, your palms sweating as you prepared yourself for a fight.

“Dean?” you breathed out as he stepped out of the tree line, never more relieved to see him, “Where the fuck are we? I’ve been looking everywhere for you and Sam.” you said, running towards him.

“Stop.” he said, raising his gun and pointing it at you.

You came to an abrupt stop, throwing your hands up, “Hey, it’s me, De. It’s Y/N.” you said, confused as to why he was looking at you with such hatred, the hatred he usually reserved for whatever monster you were hunting.

“I know who you are.” he said, his tone cold. “Why? Why’d you do it?” he asked, his gun still trained on you.

“I…I didn’t do anything. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” you said.

“Don’t bullshit me!” he roared, you shrinking back. “I should’ve figured it out. I think part of me knew, but I didn’t want to believe it. I didn’t want to believe that you could ever do something like that.” he said.

“Dean, please. I…I didn’t do anything. I promise.” you said, daring to take a couple steps towards him.

Dean shook his head, “I should’ve done this a long time ago.” he said, the sound of a gunshot echoing through the trees.

“Sam, wake up.” Dean said, Sam jerking awake in the passenger seat, confused.

“I take it I was having another nightmare.” Sam said, Dean turning around in his seat to wake you up.

“Yeah, another one.” Dean said before tapping your leg, “Come on, Y/N, wake your ass up.” Dean said, your eyes popping open, your body jerking back, recoiling away from him. 

“Hey, you okay, Singer?” he asked, looking at you with concern, the complete opposite of how he was looking at you moments ago in your dream.

You let out a slow breath. “Yeah.” you said, sitting up. “Just a weird dream.” you said, trying to brush it off. “You have another nightmare, Sam?” you asked, wanting to get the focus off of you.

“Hey, at least I got some sleep.” Sam said.

“You know, sooner or later we’re gonna have to talk about this.” Dean said to Sam before focusing back on you. “You sure you’re okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine, De. Are we here?” you asked.

“Yep. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio.” Dean said as Sam picked up the newspaper with Steven Shoemaker’s obituary circled.

“So, what do you think really happened to this guy?” Sam asked.

“That’s what we’re gonna find out. Let’s go.” Dean said, the three of you getting out of the car and heading towards the building you were parked in front of. 

The three of you walked into room 144, the morgue. There were two desks, the empty one had a nameplate that read Dr. D. Feiklowicz, the other one belonged to the morgue technician.

“Hey.” the morgue tech said.

“Hey.” Dean returned.

“Can I help you?” the tech asked.

“Yeah, we’re the, uh…med students.” Dean lied.

“Sorry?” the med tech asked, obviously confused.

“Oh, Doctor.” Dean said, pausing a moment as he tried to remember the doctor’s name, “Figlavitch, didn’t tell you?” he asked, stumbling over the name. “We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we’re from Ohio State. He’s supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It’s for our paper.”

“Well, I’m sorry, he’s at lunch.” the tech said.

“Oh, well he said, uh…oh, well, you know, it doesn’t matter. You don’t mind just showing us the body, do you?” Dean asked.

“Sorry, I can’t. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want.” the tech explained.

“An hour? Ooh, we gotta be heading back to Columbus by then.” Dean said, looking over to you and Sam.

“Yeah.” Sam said, going along with Dean.

“Uh, look, man, this paper’s like half our grade, so if you don’t mind helping us out.” Dean said.

“Uh, look, man…no.” the morgue tech said.

Dean laughed a little before turning around and mumbling to you, “I’m gonna hit him in his face, I swear.”

You smacked him on the arm before shrugging off your jacket and handing it to Dean, pulling down the front of your tank top just a little before stepping up the to morgue tech.

“Hi.” you sweetly said, giving him a big smile.

“H-hi.” he stammered out, his eyes laser focused on your chest.

“I know you’re not supposed to let us back there, but we came all this way.” you said, leaning down over the desk a little. “I would really, really appreciate it if you let us see the body.” you said, brushing your hand over his.

“I…I don’t know.” he said, Sam reaching for his wallet, prepared to pay him off.

“Oh, come on.” you said, smiling sweetly at him as you trailed your fingers up his arm, “I bet you could tell us more than that silly doctor could. I can tell you’re a smart guy.” you said, leaning down until your face was inches from his, “And I got to tell you…smart men just do something to me.” you said, in a sultry whisper, the morgue tech’s eyes bugging out.

“S-sure. I…I can show you. Follow me.” he said, flustered.

“See.” you said, winking at him. “I knew I was right about you.” you purred, the morgue tech swallowing loudly before walking away. 

“I thought I was gonna have to bribe the guy.” Sam said, a smile on his face as he shook his head.

“Not with the money we earned.” you said, gesturing between you and Dean.

“You guys won it in a poker game.” Sam said.

“Yeah, but I mean, come on, Sam, I had everything under control. You really shouldn’t doubt my skills. There’s nothing that a little flirting can’t fix.” you said, taking your jacket from Dean and slipping it on, “Well, that and boobs. Yeah, having boobs is a big help.” you said, adjusting your tank top and bra. “Let’s go boys. We ain’t got all day.” you added before walking away. 

“Now, the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding.” Sam said, as the morgue tech pulled back the sheet over Steven’s face.

“More than that. They practically liquefied.” the tech said, looking only at you.

“Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?” Dean asked, uncomfortable with the way the guy was staring at you.

“Nope, besides the daughter, he was all alone.” he said, still only looking at you.

“What’s the official cause of death?” you asked.

“Ah, Doc’s not sure. He’s thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that’s for sure.” the tech explained.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, the tech ignoring him.

“What do you think it was. I bet you have some interesting theories of your own.” you said, the tech smiling at you.

“Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I’ve ever seen.” the tech said, you nodding your head.

“And, uh, what do you think could cause something like that?” you asked.

“Capillaries can burst, see a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims.” the tech said, trying to impress you with his knowledge.

“Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?” Dean asked, annoyed.

“That’s a first for me, but hey, I’m not the doctor.” he said.

“Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh…our paper.” Dean said.

“I’m not really supposed to show you that.” the tech said before you stepped towards him.

“Please, it really would be a big help, and you want me to do good on my paper, don’t you?” you asked, your finger tapping the middle of his chest.

“O-of course I do, but I could get in a lot of trouble.” he said.

“What’s life without a few risks? I have a feeling you can be a pretty big risk taker.” you said, Dean shaking his head in the background, completely annoyed. “You know, maybe when we get done with this paper…well, if I get all of the information I need to do well on it, then I could take you out for drinks. You know, show you how much your help meant to me.” you said, running your tongue along your bottom lip.

“Oh, God.” the tech breathed out. “I…uh…I’ll be right back with that, that report.” he said, bumping into some equipment as he scrambled from the room.

You turned back to Sam and Dean once he left the room, laughing under your breath, “It’s like shooting fish in a barrel.” you said.

Dean scoffed, “You know, sometimes you just…” he said, not finishing his statement as he stormed off.

“What the fuck’s up his ass?” you asked Sam. “He should be happy. I got him what he wanted.” you said.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, “He, uh, he just gets moody sometimes. You know that.” he said, even though he had a pretty good idea why Dean was so pissed off.

You nodded your head, “Yeah, we better get him something to eat if we want to be anywhere around him for the rest of the day. He’s ridiculous when he’s hungry.” you said before walking out after him. 

The three of you were walking down stairs, “Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing.” Sam said.

“His fuckin’ eyeballs exploded, Sam. That is not the typical sign of a stroke.” you said.

“How many times in Dad’s long and varied career has it actually ever been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?” Dean asked, speaking only to Sam.

“Uh, almost never.” Sam replied.

“Exactly.” Dean said, still refusing to look in your direction.

“All right, let’s go talk to the daughter.” Sam said.

You grabbed Dean’s arm, stopping him, “We’ll be right there.” you said to Sam, waiting until he left to turn to Dean, “What’s your deal?” you asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he said.

“Really?” you asked. “Cause I got a feeling that you’re pissed at me for some reason.” you said.

“Yeah, really, Y/N. Now, can we go? We got more important shit to do than stand here talking about your imaginary feelings.” Dean clipped out.

“Fine.” you shot back, shrugging your shoulders. “After you." 

The three of you walked into the Shoemaker home. There was a large picture of Steven Shoemaker on a desk, men dressed in black suits and women in dresses filling the room.

"Feel like we’re underdressed.” Dean said, looking at everyone in the room.

“Yeah, you can say that again.” you said, the three of you walking through the house towards the back.

A man pointed you in the direction of Donna and Lily Shoemaker, Steven’s daughters.

“You must be Donna, right?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Donna said, looking up at him.

“Hi, uh…we’re really sorry.” Sam said.

“Thank you.” Donna said, confused about who the three of you were.

“I’m Sam, this is Dean. We worked with your dad.” Sam said, not introducing you.

Donna looked over at her friend then back to Sam and Dean, “You did?” she asked before focusing on you. “Who’s she?” Donna asked, looking at you.

“Hi, I’m Y/N.” you said, introducing yourself. “I’m…I’m.” you said, pausing as you tried to come up with something.

“My girlfriend.” Dean said, his arm wrapping around your waist as he pulled you into his side. “So, this whole thing.” he said shaking his head. “I mean, a stroke.” he said.

“I don’t think she wants to talk about this right now.” Donna’s friend said.

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” Donna said, assuring her friend.

“Were there any symptoms?” Dean asked.

“Dizziness? Migraines?” you added.

“No.” Donna said, her younger sister Lily turning around.

“That’s because it wasn’t a stroke.” Lily said.

“Lily, don’t say that.” Donna scolded.

“What?” Sam asked, curious to what the little girl meant.

“I’m sorry, she’s just upset.” Donna said.

“No, it happened because of me.” Lily insisted.

“Sweetie, it didn’t.” Donna said.

Sam got down on eye level with Lily, “Why would you say something like that?” he asked.

“Right before he died, I said it.” Lily replied.

“You said what?” Sam asked.

“Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror.” Lily said, pausing a moment, “She took his eyes…that’s what she does.”

“That’s not why Dad died. This isn’t your fault.” Donna said.

“I think your sister is right, Lily. This wasn’t your fault.” you said.

“There’s no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn’t say it, did he?” Dean asked.

“No, I don’t think so.” Lily said. 

The three of you were back inside the Shoemaker home, making your way upstairs to check out the bathroom.

Sam pushed open the door, dried blood still on the floor, “The Bloody Mary legend…Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?” Sam asked.

“Not that I know of.” Dean said, walking into the bathroom while Sam crouched to the floor and touched the dried blood.

“I’ve learned to pretty much assume that everything is a real thing.” you said, following after Dean.

“I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary.” Sam said before looking up at you. “We did it ourselves as kids.” he said to you.

“Yeah, until Dad came in and told us to stop being idjits.” you said, looking around the bathroom.

“Well, as far as we know, nobody dies from it.” Sam said.

“Until now.” you said.

“Well, maybe everywhere else it’s just a story, but here it’s actually happening.” Dean said.

“The place where the legend began?” Sam asked, Dean shrugging his shoulders as he opened the medicine cabinet.

“I don’t see why not.” you said, turning back to face Sam. “I mean, all stories have to start somewhere.”

“But, according the legend, the person who says B-” Sam stopped himself, closing the medicine cabinet because the mirror was facing him. “The person who says you know what gets it, but here-” Sam said before Dean interrupted.

“Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah.” Dean said.

“Right.” Sam said.

“Well, something’s definitely going on. I mean, you can’t still think it’s a freak medical thing, even if it doesn’t follow the legend to a T.” you said, Sam nodding his head.

“I’ve never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter’s right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out, but maybe Y/N’s right. Maybe it’s just not following along exactly with the legend.” Dean said.

“It’s worth checking into.” Sam said, you and Dean nodding in agreement. 

The three of you were leaving the bathroom, “What are you doing up here?” Donna’s friend asked, startling each of you.

“We…we had to go to the bathroom.” Dean said.

“Who are you?” she asked, eyeing the three of you suspiciously.

“Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna’s dad, and this is my girlfriend.” Dean said.

“He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself.” she said.

“No, I know, I meant-” Dean tried before being interrupted.

“And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So, you tell me what’s going on, or I start screaming.” she threatened.

“Oh, Jesus Christ.” you mumbled.

“All right. All right. We think something happened to Donna’s dad.” Sam said.

“Yeah, a stroke.” she said.

You scoffed, “It wasn’t a stroke that killed him.” you said, Dean elbowing you.

“What she means to say is that what happened to him…well, it didn’t have signs of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else.” Sam said.

“Like what?” she asked.

“Honestly? We don’t know yet, but we don’t want it to happen to anyone else. That’s the truth.” Sam explained.

“So, if you’re gonna scream, go right ahead.” Dean said.

“Who are you, cops?” she asked.

“Something like that.” you said.

“I’ll tell you what. Here.” Sam said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a pen and paper, scribbling down his cell number, “If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary…just give us a call.” he said, handing the paper over to her before the three of you walked away. 

“All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There’s gonna be some sort of proof, like a local woman who died nasty.” Dean said as the three of you walked into a library.

“You’re right, but it’s not gonna be easy. There are so many different versions of who she is.” you said.

“Right, one story says she’s a witch, another says she’s a mutilated bride, and there’s a lot more.” Sam said.

“My favorite is that it’s actually Queen Mary I. She was the daughter of Henry VIII and Catherine of Aragon. She was plagued with phantom pregnancies, that’s why some people say she appears holding a baby, but anyway, she signed an act that resulted in the Marian Persecutions where Protestants were burned at the stake. That’s how she earned the name Bloody Mary.” you said.

“Whoa, your nerd is showing.” Dean teased. “Why don’t you guys just tell me what we are supposed to be looking for.” Dean said, you giving him a gentle shove for his comment.

“Every version’s got a few things in common.” you started, Sam taking over for you.

“It’s always a woman named Mary and she always dies in front of a mirror. So, we’ve gotta search local newspapers, public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill.” Sam said.

“Well, that sounds annoying.” Dean said.

You chuckled, “Anytime there’s reading involved you always say it’s annoying.” you said, nudging him.

“You always say it’s annoying.” Dean mocked, nudging you back.

“No, it won’t be so bad. As long as we…” Sam trailed off, looking at the computers which all had out of order signs on them.

“Well, shit.” you said, Sam chuckling.

“I take it back. This will be very annoying.” Sam said. 

You were back in the motel room, you and Dean busy researching while Sam slept, the two of you deciding to let him sleep instead of waking him up for help.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I got nothing.” you said, closing your laptop before looking over at Dean.

“Yeah, me either.” Dean said, a little frustrated as he looked over at Sam, “He’s gonna be pissed that we let him sleep.”

You glanced over at Sam, “He needs it.” you said, the two of you slipping into silence.

“I, uh, I’m sorry.” Dean finally said.

“What?” you asked.

“I kinda snapped at you after we left the morgue.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Ah, it’s no big deal…shit like that just happens. I mean, we never get a break from each other. We’re always crammed together, it was bound to happen. Plus, I know I’m not the easiest person to be around.” you said.

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, I’m not the easiest either.” he said.

“You got that right, Winchester.” you teased. “I mean, the things I put up with.” you said, trying to lighten the mood.

Dean scoffed, “And what things do you have to put up with?” he asked.

“Oh, all sorts of things.” you said, smiling at him.

“You know, I put up with a lot of your shit, too.” he said.

“Pfft…sure you do.” you said, rolling your eyes as you got up to grab a beer, passing him one before sitting back down and grabbing your bag of M&M’s.

“I do things for you all the time.” he said before raising his beer to his lips.

“Mmm hmm.” you hummed out as you opened the bag of candy.

“I bought those for you.” he said, pointing to the bag.

“Yeah, cause you ate the last bag, and you didn’t even save me any.” you said before popping a few M&M’s in your mouth, “Besides, I do shit for you all the time, too.” you added.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “I do more for you.” he said, knowing he would rile you up.

“Please.” you said.

“What? I do. I always let you take the first shower.” he said.

“No, you don’t. We have to argue about it for thirty minutes first, then SOMETIMES you just get tired of hearing me talk and give up.” you said.

“You’re still getting the first shower.” he shot back.

“Well, I always give you my extra food because I know you’re still probably hungry.” you said, holding out the bag of M&M’s to him.

“Yeah, cause a couple fries or a half eaten slice of pizza really feels me up. It’s so generous of you to give me your scraps.” he said.

“Well, see if you get anymore fries from me.” you said, narrowing your eyes at him.

“Oh, how will I ever survive without those two extra fries?” Dean sarcastically asked.

“Ah, here’s a good one. I’m always your wingman, and I do a good fuckin’ job. You know, weedin’ out the crazies, or coming in to save your ass if a crazy slips by me.” you said.

“Hey, I do the same thing for you.” Dean said, pointing his finger at you.

“No, you intimidate everyone at the bar, so no one even talks to me.” you said.

“It’s not my fault none of them passes the test.” Dean shot back.

“The last time we went out and a guy approached me at the bar…you looked straight at him and told him to fuck off.” you said.

“Oh, come on, Y/N…the guy was clearly a douchebag.” Dean argued. “I was savin’ your ass.”

“Oh, don’t start with the savin’ your ass thing, cause I’m constantly savin’ yours.” you said.

“You’re delusional, Sweetheart.” Dean said.

“Oh please, look at the last case we worked.” you said.

“For Jerry?” Dean asked.

“Uh…duh.” you said.

“How in the hell did you save my ass on that one?” Dean asked.

“Really, Dean? Oh, I don’t know maybe kissing you to calm your ass down so the fuckin’ demon wouldn’t wear you like a suit.” you said.

“Oh, you did that for me? See, I was thinkin’ that was all for your benefit.” he said.

“Don’t flatter yourself, De.” you said.

“You know, if you ever want a repeat of that…all you have to do is ask, Sweetheart.” Dean said, a smirk on his face.

“Who’s the delusional one now?” you asked.

“Don’t you dare sit there and tell me you didn’t like it.” he said.

“Meh.” you simply said, shrugging your shoulders.

“Meh? Meh?!” Dean asked, offended. “Are you serious right now?”

“Did I stutter?” you asked, knowing you were pushing his buttons.

“W-what? No, I…I…” Dean trailed off, shaking his head. “Get over here, Singer.” he said.

“Why?” you asked, one eyebrow raised as you grabbed your beer.

“Because Dean Winchester is not meh.” he said, “And I’m gonna prove it.”

“De, you just referred to yourself in the third person. That’s pretty meh.” you teased.

Dean jumped to his feet, quickly closing the gap between the two of you as Sam jerked awake, “Why’d you guys let me fall asleep?” Sam asked, impeccable timing as always.

“Sorry, Sam.” you said before turning to face him. “We, uh, just thought you needed it.” you added, Dean stepping away from you and taking a seat.

“I was gonna say cause I’m an awesome brother. You know, letting you out of all the boring research, but I guess you like that part. So, what did you dream about?” Dean asked, your own nightmare about Dean flashing through your mind.

“Lollipops and candy canes.” Sam said.

“Yeah, sure.” Dean replied.

“Must have been some terrifying fuckin’ candy canes.” you said before draining the rest of your beer.

“Did you guys find anything?” Sam asked, changing the subject.

“Oh, besides a whole new level of frustration?” Dean asked as Sam sat up.

“Yeah.” you said, popping a few more M&M’s in your mouth before standing up to grab another beer, “Frustrated is an understatement.”

“Did you guys really try to find anything or were you just sitting here drinking?” Sam asked.

“Of course we did, Sam. We looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, fuckin’ sucks to be that guy, but no Mary.” you said.

Sam fell back on the bed, “Maybe we just haven’t found it yet.” he said.

“We’ve also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know…eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There’s nothing. Whatever’s happening here, maybe it just ain’t Mary.” Dean said, Sam’s cell phone ringing , a look of concern coming over his face as he listened.

“Well, De, maybe it’s Mary after all.” you said. 

Charlie, Donna’s friend, was sitting on a park bench crying. Dean was sitting on the back of the bench, his feet wide enough apart for you to sit between, and Sam was standing.

“And, they found her on the bathroom floor, and her…her eyes…they were gone.” Charlie sobbed out.

“I’m sorry.” Sam said.

“And she said it.” Charlie said, you and Dean looking up at Sam. “I heard her say it, but it couldn’t be because of that. I’m insane, right?”

“No, you’re not insane.” Dean said.

“Oh, God, that makes me feel so much worse.” she said.

“Charlie, listen, we…we think something is going on here. Something that’s gonna sound crazy.” you said.

“Something that can’t be explained.” Sam added.

“And we’re gonna stop it, but we could use your help.” Dean said. 

Charlie was in Jill’s room, her friend that died. She locked the door after her, and crossed the room to open the window where you, Sam, and Dean were waiting to enter.  
Sam entered first, Dean tossing him a duffel bag before climbing through himself, holding his hand out to you to help you through once he was inside.

Sam was going through the bag on the bed, “What did you tell Jill’s mom?” he asked.

“Just that I needed some time alone with Jill’s pictures and things.” Charlie said, Sam pulling something out of the bag while Dean closed the curtains, “I hate lying to her.” she added.

“Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights.” Dean instructed.

Charlie turned off the lights, “What are you guys looking for?” she asked.

“I don’t think we really know yet.” you said.

“But we’ll let you know as soon as we find it.” Dean said.

“Hey, night vision.” Sam said, holding out a camera to Dean, Dean turning on the night vision for him, “Perfect.” Sam said, the camera aimed at Dean.

“Do I look like Paris Hilton?” Dean asked, Sam walking away instead of replying.

You chuckled, “Oh, one night in Dean Winchester.” you said, referencing Paris Hilton’s sex tape. “That’d be something to see.” you added.

“Really?” Dean asked, whipping around to face you, a smirk on his face. “As good as I think you’d look in night vision…I think I’d prefer full color, special lighting…you know, pull out all the stops.” he said.

“Oh, and what makes you think I would ever do that?” you asked.

“You were the one who said it would be something to see, Sweetheart.” he said.

You nodded your head, “Doesn’t mean I want to join in.” you said. “Besides, you couldn’t handle me, Cowboy.” you added, winking at him before joining Sam at the closet.

“You guys done?” Sam asked.

“Sorry.” you said.

“So, I don’t get it. I mean…the first victim didn’t summon Mary, and the second victim did. How’s she choosing them?” Sam asked.

“I…I don’t know, Sam.” you said.

“Beats me.” Dean said as Sam closed the closet door, “I want to know why Jill said it in the first place.”

“Yeah, I mean…how fuckin’ stupid was that?” you asked, cringing a little when Charlie cleared her throat. “Sorry.” you said, glancing over at her.

“It’s just a joke.” Charlie said.

“Does any of this look like a fucking joke to you?” you asked, coming off a little harsh.

“Well, somebody’s gonna say it again, it’s just a matter of time.” Dean said.

Sam was in the bathroom, filming around the mirror, stopping when he noticed trickles of something running out from behind the mirror.

“Hey!” Sam called out, you, Dean, and Charlie turning to look at him, “There’s a black light in the trunk, right?” he asked.

Sam carried the mirror out to Jill’s bed and laid it down, upside down. Dean tossed him the black light and Sam pulled off the brown paper on the back of the mirror before shining the black light over it, a handprint and the name Gary Bryman glowing back at him.

“Gary Bryman?” Charlie asked.

“You know who that is?” Sam asked.

“No.” Charlie replied.

“Are you sure? This is really important. Just think for a minute.” you said.

“I told you no. I have no idea who that is.” Charlie said. 

You, Dean, and Charlie were sitting on a bench, waiting for Sam.

“So, Gary Bryman was an eight year old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry, but nobody got the plates or saw the driver.” Sam said.

“Oh my God!” Charlie exclaimed.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Jill drove that car.” she said, you and Dean looking up at Sam.

“We need to get back to your friend Donna’s house.” Dean said. 

The three of you were in the bathroom of Donna’s house, hunched over the back of the mirror with a black light, a handprint and the name Linda Shoemaker written across the back.

“Linda Shoemaker.” Sam said.

“Maybe it’s the mom.” you suggested before the three of you went back downstairs to talk to Donna.

“Why are you asking me this?” Donna asked.

“Because it’s really important.” you said.

“Look, we’re sorry, but she’s right. It is important.” Sam said, much gentler than you.

“Yeah, Linda’s my mom, okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills. It was an accident, and that’s it. I think you should leave.” Donna said.

“Now, Donna, just listen.” Dean said, trying to reason with her.

“Get out of my house!!” she yelled before running upstairs.

“Yeah, I don’t think it was an accident.” you said, after Donna left.

“Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could’ve killed her mom?” Charlie asked.

“Maybe.” Sam replied.

“I think I should stick around.” Charlie said, worried about her friend.

“All right. Whatever you do, don’t-” Dean tried to say before Charlie cut in.

“Believe me, I won’t say it.” she said. 

Sam was looking at some papers posted to a bulletin board while you and Dean were at the computer.

“Wait, wait, wait…you guys are doing a nationwide search?” Sam asked.

“Yep.” you replied.

“The NDIC, the FBI database…at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me.” Dean said.

“Yeah, me too.” you added.

“But, if she’s haunting the town, she should have died in the town.” Sam said.

“I’m telling you there’s nothing local. We’ve checked, so unless you got a better idea.” Dean said.

“Look, Sam, I’ve been wracking my fucking brain trying to come up with something, but I’m coming up empty. The only thing I’ve noticed that might be a thing is the way she chooses her victims.” you said, Sam nodding his head.

“Like there’s a pattern.” Sam said.

“Yeah.” you replied.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Dean said.

“With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill’s hit and run.” Sam started.

“Both had secrets where people died.” Dean finished.

“Maybe she’s punishing them.” you suggested.

“Right, I mean, there’s a lot of folklore about mirrors, that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they’re a true reflection of your soul, which is why it’s bad luck to break them.” Sam said.

“Right, right. So, maybe if you’ve got a secret, I mean, like a really nasty one where someone died then Mary sees it, and like Y/N said…punishes you for it.” Dean said.

“Whether you’re the one that summoned her or not.” Sam said.

“Well, I say it’s the best theory we’ve had so far. Now, we just need to track down our Mary.” you said.

“Take a look at this.” Dean said before printing out another picture, passing it over to you and Sam when it finished printing.

“T-R-E.” you said, looking at the letters on the mirror, a woman lying next to a mirror in a puddle of blood.

“Looks like the same handprint.” Sam said, looking down at the photo.

“Her name was Mary Worthington, an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana.” Dean said.

“Well, boys.” you said, looking between the two of them. “Looks like we’re headed to Indiana." 

"I was on the job for thirty five years, detective for most of that. Now, everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder, that one still gets me.” the Fort Wayne detective explained.

“What exactly happened?” Dean asked.

“You guys said you were reporters?” the detective asked.

“We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, and dreamt of getting out of Indiana, and being an actress.” Sam said before you jumped in.

“And we know the night of March 29th, someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife.” you added.

“That’s right.” the detective said.

“See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened.” Sam said.

The detective pulled some files from a file cabinet, “Technically, I’m not supposed to have a copy of this.” he said, opening the file to reveal the same photo the three of you had seen earlier, “Now, see that there? T-R-E?” he asked.

“Yeah.” you and Dean said in unison.

“I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer.” he said.

“You know who it was?” Sam asked.

“Not for sure.” the detective replied.

“You had to have someone in mind.” you said.

“There was a local man, a surgeon, Trevor Sampson.” he said, pulling out a picture of the man, “And I think he cut her up good.”

“Now, why would he do something like that?” Sam asked.

“Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial T. Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell T’s wife about their affair.” the detective explained.

“That sounds like motive to me.” you said.

“Yeah, but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?” Dean asked.

“It’s hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out…it was almost professional.” he said.

“But you could never prove it?” Dean asked.

“No, no prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous.” the detective said.

“Is he still alive?” you asked.

“Nope.” the detective said, sitting down and sighing, “If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy’s secret, but she never could.”

“Where’s she buried?” Sam asked.

“She wasn’t. She was cremated.” he said.

“What about that mirror?” Dean asked, nodding at the on in the picture, “It’s not in some evidence lock up somewhere is it?”

“Ah, no. It was returned to Mary’s family a long time ago.” the detective replied.

“You have the names of her family by any chance?” Sam asked. 

The three of you were back in the car, Sam busy talking on the phone.

“Oh, really? Ah, that’s too bad, Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot of money for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks.” Sam said before hanging up.

“I’m gonna guess that it wasn’t good news.” you said, leaning up from the backseat.

“So, that was Mary’s brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques, a store in Toledo.” Sam said.

“So, wherever the mirror goes, that’s where Mary goes? ” Dean asked.

“That’s what it sounds like to me.” you said.

“Her spirit’s definitely tied up with it somehow.” Sam said.

“Isn’t there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, there is. When someone would die in a house, people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn’t get trapped.” you said.

“So, Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit.” Dean said.

“Yeah, but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it.” Dean said.

“I agree. Hell, I say we just smash all of em’.” you said.

Dean chuckled, “You just like breaking shit.” he said.

“So do you.” you argued, Sam’s phone ringing before Dean could reply.

“Hello.” he said, a look of concern on his face, “Charlie?” he asked.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. I thought we made it pretty fuckin’ clear what would happen.” you said under your breath. 

The three of you had Charlie in your motel room. She was sitting on bed, her head on her knees while you, Sam, and Dean were throwing sheets over the mirrors, turning some to face the wall or floor.

Sam sat next to Charlie, “Hey, hey, it’s ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes, Charlie. It’s okay, all right.” Sam said and Charlie slowly looked up. “Now, listen…you’re gonna stay right here on this bed, and you’re not gonna look at glass or anything else that has a reflection, okay? As long as you do that, she cannot get to you.” Sam said.

“But I can’t keep that up forever. I’m gonna die, aren’t I?” she asked.

“No, no, not anytime soon.” Sam said.

Dean sat down on the bed, “All right, Charlie. We need to know what happened.” he said.

“We were in the bathroom, and Donna said it.” Charlie said.

“That’s not what we’re talking about. Something happened, didn’t it? In your life, a secret…where someone got hurt? Can you tell us about it?” Dean asked.

“N-no. I, um…no, nothing happened.” she said.

“Charlie, if you want our help we are going to have to know what happened. Trust me…we’ve all seen and heard worse.” you said.

“I had this boyfriend. I loved him, but he kind of scared me too, you know? One night, at his house, we got in this fight, then I broke up with him, and he got upset. He said he needed me and he loved me, and he said Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I’m gonna kill myself…and you know what I said? I said go ahead, and I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just…I didn’t believe him, you know? I should have.” Charlie said before breaking down into tears again. 

The three of you were back in the car, rain beating down against the windshield.

“Kind of seems like Mary is playing a little fast and loose with the rules here. I mean, Charlie doesn’t deserve to die.” you said.

“Yeah, her boyfriend killing himself, that’s not really Charlie’s fault.” Dean said.

“Both of you know as well as I do that spirits don’t exactly see shades of gray. Charlie had a secret, someone died, and that’s good enough for Mary.” Sam said.

“I guess.” Dean said.

“You know, I’ve been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror.” Sam said.

“Oh, come on, Sam.” you said.

“Why? What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“Well, Mary’s hard to pin down, right? I mean, she moves around from mirror to mirror so who’s to say that she’s not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So, maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it.” Sam said.

“Fuck, I don’t know, Sam. I think we should just smash everything.” you said.

“How do you know that’s going to work?” Dean asked.

“I don’t, not for sure.” Sam replied.

“Well, who’s gonna summon her?” Dean asked.

“I will. She’ll come after me.” Sam said.

“Sam.” you sadly said, “Don’t do this to yourself.” you pleaded.

“You know what, that’s it.” Dean said before pulling the car to the side of the road, “This is about Jessica, isn’t it? You think that’s your dirty little secret…that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares, and the calling her name out in the middle of the night. It’s gonna kill you. Now, listen to me, it wasn’t your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her, or hell, why don’t you take a shot at me? I mean, I’m the one that dragged you away from her in the first place.” Dean said.

“I don’t blame you.” Sam said.

“Well, you shouldn’t blame yourself because there’s nothing you could’ve done.” Dean said.

“Hey!” you yelled, getting their attention. “It’s nobodies fucking fault, not yours, Sam, and not yours, Dean. The only thing to blame is the asshole that did it. Sam, I can’t imagine what you’re going through. I know it has to be fucking horrible, but you have to stop. You are letting your guilt eat you alive, and you have no reason to feel guilty. I’m just scared that if you keep this up, you’re just gonna be a shell of your former self, and I don’t want to sit by and watch that happen. You did nothing wrong, Sam. "you said.

"I could’ve warned her.” Sam said.

“About what? You didn’t know what was gonna happen! Besides, all of this isn’t a secret. I mean, we know all about it. It’s not gonna work with Mary anyway.” Dean said.

“No, you guys don’t.” Sam said.

“We don’t what? What is that supposed to mean?” you asked.  
.  
“You guys don’t know all about it. I haven’t told you everything.” Sam said.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“Well, it wouldn’t really be a secret if I told you, would it?” Sam asked.

“Sam, this is fucking stupid.” you said, leaning over the front seat.

“She’s right. I don’t like it. It’s not gonna happen, forget it.” Dean said.

“Y/N, Dean, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it, and you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now, we’re doing this. You guys have got to let me do this.” Sam argued. 

The three of you were outside of the antique store where the mirror was supposed to be. Sam was busy picking the lock on the door while you and Dean kept watch.

“Well…that’s just great.” Dean said as he walked in, the shop full of mirrors, before pulling out the photo of Mary’s body to look at the mirror in the photo, “All right, let’s start looking.”

The three of you split up, searching the store before meeting up again.

“I got nothing.” you said.

“Maybe they’ve already sold it.” Dean said.

Sam raised his flashlight, the beam of light stopping on a mirror, “I don’t think so.” he said.

Dean pulled out the picture to compare the mirrors, “That’s it.” he sighed, “You sure about this?” he asked Sam.

Sam sighed, “Bloody Mary.” he said, looking over at you and Dean, both of you giving him an unsure look. “Bloody Mary.” Sam said again, Dean turning to see a light coming in through the store.

“I’ll go check that out. You guys stay here, be careful. You watch his back, Singer.” Dean said and you readied the crowbar you were holding. “Smash anything that moves.” he said before taking off towards the front door.

Sam said the name for the last time, you and him standing in front of the mirror waiting for Mary to appear. The sound of someone breathing caught your attention, and you noticed Mary out of the corner of your eye. You raised the crowbar and smashed the mirror, following her to the next mirror and smashing that one too.

“Come on. Come into this one.” Sam said before looking oddly at his reflection.

You noticed that Sam seemed to be having trouble breathing, and noticed a trickle of blood coming out of his eye. 

“Sam? Sam!!” you said, dropping the crowbar to grab onto him, everything changing once you touched him. 

The first thing you noticed was how dark it was, and you looked around trying to see where you were. You were in a bedroom, but it wasn’t one you had ever been in before.  
You could make out a figure laying on the end of the bed, and you stepped forward trying to see who it was, “Sam?” you asked, once you realized it was him, but he didn’t seem to hear you.

You watched his hand come up and wipe something from his face, his eyes immediately focusing in on the ceiling. You looked up, following his gaze, and there she was, Jess. She was pinned to the ceiling and you watched in shock as she burst into flames, Sam screaming out for her.

Suddenly the scene changed again, and you watched Sam jerk awake like he just had a horrible nightmare. You looked over and noticed that Jess was sleeping peacefully beside him, but before you could say anything you were back in the store.

“You dreamed about it before it happened.” you said, looking at Sam.

“You never told her the truth, who you really were.” the reflection in the mirror said, Sam now falling towards the ground. “But it’s more than that, isn’t it? Those nightmares you’ve been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning…you had them for days before she died. Didn’t you? You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die?!? You dreamt it would happen!!!” Mary yelled, you leaving Sam’s side for a moment to pick up the crowbar.

“Shut the fuck up you psychotic bitch.” you said before you shattered the mirror.

“Sam, Sammy!!” you heard Dean yell, turning to see him next to Sam on the floor.

“It’s Sam.” Sam said, before looking over at you, a shocked expression on his face, you subtly shaking your head telling him now wasn’t the time.

“God, are you okay?” Dean asked Sam, looking at the blood on his face.

“Uh, yeah. "Sam said, the two of you still focused on each other, Sam looking like he had a million questions for you.

"Come on. Come on.” Dean said, pulling Sam up.

“Here, let me help.” you said, Dean putting one of Sam’s arms around his neck, you doing the same on the other side.

A crunching sound stopped you all in your tracks, the three of you turning around to see Mary crawling over the broken glass.

“Fuck.” you said before the three of you fell to the floor, all you of bleeding from your eyes.

Dean was able to reach a mirror, and he held it up so that Mary was forced to see her own reflection.

“You killed them. All those people! You killed them!” Mary’s reflection said, Mary choking to death and melting into a puddle of blood moments later.

“Crazy fuckin’ bitch.” you said as Dean tossed the mirror down, shattering it.

“Hey guys?” Dean asked.

“Yeah?” you and Sam asked in unison.

“This has got to be like…what? Six hundred years of bad luck?” he teasingly asked, Sam chuckling weakly.

“Don’t even fuckin’ joke about that, De. We are the last three people on Earth that need bad luck.” you said. 

Dean pulled up in front of Charlie’s house, “So this is really over?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s over.” Dean said, nodding his head.

“Thank you.” Charlie said, shaking his hand.

“You take care of yourself, Charlie.” you said before she got out of the car.

“Charlie?” Sam asked, causing her to turn around, “Your boyfriend’s death…you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did you probably couldn’t have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen.” Sam said, Charlie giving him a faint smile before turning back around.

Dean playfully hit Sam, “That’s good advice.” he said before driving off. “Hey, Sam?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Sam said.

“Now that this is all over, I want you to tell us what that secret is.” Dean said.

Sam turned in his seat to look at you, the two of you having a quick silent conversation. He had tried to pull you aside earlier, and ask you how you knew what he was dreaming, but you brushed him off, saying that it was just a lucky guess, Sam knowing instantly just how full of shit you were.

“Look…you’re my brother, and Y/N is like a sister to me, and I’d die for you guys, but there are some things I need to keep to myself.” Sam said to Dean before looking back at you, “I mean, all of us have secrets, things we don’t tell each other, right?” Sam asked, you subtly nodding your head, letting him know that you knew what he meant.

Dean chuckled, looking at you in the rearview mirror, “What are you agreeing with him for , Y/N? I don’t think you can keep a secret. Especially not from me…I always get it out of you one way or the other.” Dean said.

“Yeah.” you said, pausing for a moment as your mind raced with different things to explain what happened to you back at that store. Maybe Dean would know. Maybe he could help you. No, no, you couldn’t tell him, not until you knew for sure. “You can read me like a book.” you added, turning to look out the window as your guilt over keeping him in the dark started to eat away at you.


	6. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 6: Skin

Dean looked at you through the rearview mirror. You were in the backseat, your head against the window, your eyes finally closed. Dean couldn’t help the relief he felt to see you finally sleeping. He had noticed just how little you had been doing it. 

He would often wake up to find you still awake, and you always had an excuse for him when he asked you why you were still up. You would tell him that you just weren’t tired, that you needed to finish what you were watching on television, or that you would come to bed as soon as you finished reading up on whatever case you were working. 

You usually never though, more often than not your side of the bed remained empty, and Dean couldn’t help but worry. Sometimes he would wake up to see you just staring out the window, almost as if you were waiting for someone or something, and every time he tried to ask you about it you would brush it off and quickly change the subject. 

Dean sighed before looking over to Sam, “Hey, what do you think is going on with her?” Dean quietly asked, trying not to wake you. 

“Honestly, I don’t know, Dean. She won’t talk to me about it. I’ve tried to ask her, but she just changes the subject.” Sam said. 

“She’s been off since the last case, and she’s not sleeping, at least not more than a couple hours.” Dean said, Sam nodding his head. 

“Maybe it’s nightmares. Maybe everything is just kind of catching up to her all at once.” Sam said, the two of you still hadn’t talked about what happened in that antique store. 

“I don’t know, Sam. I mean, I’ve seen her fall asleep on the way back from a hunt with no problems. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her wake up from a nightmare. Why would they start all of a sudden?” Dean asked. 

“I…I don’t know.” Sam said, thinking of his own nightmares. “Listen, I’m sure she’ll be fine. She’ll probably be back to her old self soon.” Sam added. 

“Yeah, well, I hope so.” Dean said, glancing over his shoulder at you. 

Dean pulled into the gas station not long after his conversation with Sam, trying his best not to wake you as he pulled up the to gas pump. He looked over at Sam who was in his own world, scrolling through his Palm Pilot. 

“Mmm…we here?” you sleepily asked from the backseat, Dean a little disappointed that he woke you up. 

“No, but I figure we’d hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight.” Dean said, you nodding your head, but Sam didn’t reply. “Sam wears women’s underwear.” Dean added. 

You chuckled, “Leave your brother alone.” you scolded. “He’s obviously busy." 

"I’ve been listening, and Y/N’s right. I’m just busy.” Sam said, still scrolling through his Palm Pilot. 

“Busy doin’ what?” Dean asked. 

“Reading e-mails.” Sam replied, Dean getting out of the car to pump gas, you following after him to stretch your legs. 

“Why don’t you just trash all of them. I mean, it’s gotta be all spam.” you said. 

“They’re not spam.” Sam said, still not looking up. 

“E-mails from who then?” Dean asked. 

“From my friends at Stanford.” Sam said.

“Good for you, Sammy.” you said, stretching your arms over your head. “I know me and this one aren’t the best company all the time. I’m glad you have people to talk to." 

"You’re kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?” Dean asked Sam before turning to you. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. We’re awesome company." 

"Why not? I mean, why wouldn’t I keep in contact with them?” Sam asked. 

“Well, what exactly do you tell ‘em? You know, about where you’ve been, what you’ve been doin’?" Dean asked. 

"Maybe they just talk about everyday normal shit.” you said, smacking Dean on the arm, “Why do you have to be so nosey?" 

"I tell 'em I’m on a road trip with my big brother and best friend. I tell 'em I needed some time off after Jess.” Sam said, before Dean could answer you. 

“Oh, so you lie to 'em.” Dean said. 

“Dean.” you breathed out, not ready to deal with another one of their arguments. 

“No. I just don’t tell 'em…everything.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, that’s called lying. I mean, hey man, I get it, tellin’ the truth is far worse.” Dean said. 

“Hey, just wait a minute. I mean, I wouldn’t consider that lying…technically you could call this a road trip.” you said. 

“It’s lying.” Dean said, again. 

“So, what am I supposed to do…just cut everybody out of my life?” Sam asked, Dean shrugging his shoulders while you shook your head no.

“Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can’t get close to people, period.” Dean said.

“That’s not true. I mean, I have friends, and I’m damn good at this job.” you said. 

Dean scoffed, “Who? Me and Sam?” he asked. 

“No, I have friends outside of the two of you.” you said. 

Dean raised an eyebrow at you, “Sure you do.” he said, sarcasm dripping from his words. 

“I do!” you shouted, your lack of sleep making you crankier than usual. 

“Whatever you say, Singer.” Dean said. 

“Whatever you say, Singer.” you mocked, swatting him. “I got friends, asshole. Jake is my friend." 

"Jake Bradley?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah.” you said. 

“Yeah, Jake Bradley isn’t your friend.” Dean argued. 

“You know, just because you don’t like him, doesn’t mean he isn’t my friend. I mean, the guy’s never even done anything to you, and you still hate him.” you said. 

“You’re kind of anti-social.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Dean said before turning to face you, “I have my reasons.” he said, you rolling your eyes at him. 

“God.” Sam said. 

“What?” you and Dean asked in unison. 

“In the e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine.” Sam said, Dean interrupting.

“Is she hot?” Dean asked, you slapping the back of his head. 

“You know what, Y/N? I’m getting real tired of you slappin’ me.” Dean said, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Well, if you didn’t think with your dick all the time I wouldn’t have to.” you said. 

“Yeah, cause that’s what I was doing when you smacked me earlier.” Dean said. 

“No, that time you were just being an asshole. See, I do it then, too.” you said. 

“Guys!” Sam yelled, both you and Dean looking at him, “I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack’s been charged with murder. He’s been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn’t do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case.” Sam said. 

“Dude, what kind of people are you hangin’ out with?” Dean asked. 

“Fuck Sam, I’ve got to agree with him. I mean, I thought you guys might talk about books or some shit, not fuckin’ murder.” you said. 

“No guys, I know Zack. He’s no killer.” Sam said. 

“I don’t know, Sam. It kind of sounds like he is.” you said. 

Dean nodded his head, “Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he know you.” Dean said. 

“They’re in St. Louis. We’re goin’.” Sam said, Dean chuckling. 

“Sam, I really don’t think this is our kind of thing. I mean, I don’t think there is anything we can do to help this guy.” you said.

“Look, sorry about your buddy, okay? But Y/N is right, this does not sound like our kind of problem.” Dean said. 

“It is our problem. They’re my friends.” Sam said, frustrated with you and his brother. 

“St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam.” Dean said, him and Sam exchanging a look. 

“Get in the car, Dean.” you said, Dean having already made up his mind to go anyway. 

The three of you were standing outside of Rebecca’s house, Sam out front, you and Dean hanging back a little. 

“Oh my God, Sam!” Rebecca excitedly said when she opened the door. 

“Well, if it isn’t little Becky.” Sam said. 

You nudged Dean, getting his attention, “Little Becky?” you mouthed, Dean shrugging his shoulders, a smile on his face. 

“You know what you can do with that little Becky crap.” Becky said before hugging him. 

“I got your e-mail.” Sam said. 

“I didn’t think that you would come here.” Becky said before Dean stepped forward and extended his hand. 

“Dean. Older brother.” he said, Becky shaking his hand. 

“Hi.” she said. 

“Hi.” Dean returned. 

Becky turned her attention to you, “Hi.” she said. 

“Hi, I’m Y/N, a good friend of theirs.” you said. 

“We’re here to help. Whatever we can do.” Sam said. 

“Come in.” Becky said, the three of you walking in before Dean closed the door behind you. 

“Nice place.” Dean said as he looked around. 

“It’s my parents’. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I’m gonna stay until Zack’s free.” Becky said. 

“Where are your folks?” Sam asked. 

“They live in Paris for half the year, so they’re on their way home now for the trial.” Becky said, as the three of you followed her into the kitchen, “Do you guys want a beer or something?” she asked. 

“Sure.” you said.

Dean smiled, “Hey-” he got out before Sam interrupted. 

“No, thanks. We’re fine.” Sam said. 

“Speak for yourself.” you grumbled under your breath, Sam overhearing you and shooting you a look. 

“So, tell us what happened.” Sam said, his attention back on Becky. 

“Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. She was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn’t breathing.” Becky said, before she started to cry. “So, he called 911, and the police…they showed up and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could’ve killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police…they have a video. It’s from the security tape from across the street, and it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight.” Becky explained. 

“You know, maybe we could see the crime scene, Zack’s house.” Sam said. 

“We could.” Dean added. 

“Why? I mean, what could you do?” Becky asked. 

“Well, me, not much, but Y/N and Dean are cops.” Sam said, you and Dean laughing. 

“Detectives, actually.” Dean said. “We’re partners.” he added, gesturing between the two of you. 

“Really?” Becky asked, you and Dean nodding your head, “Where?" 

"Bisbee, Arizona, but we’re off duty now.” you said. 

“You guys, it’s so nice to offer, but I just…I don’t know.” Becky said. 

“I know you don’t know us.” you said, motioning between you and Dean. “But, we’re really good at our job, and I think we could help.” you said, Sam smiling at you before turning to Becky. 

“Bec, look, I know Zack didn’t do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he’s innocent.” Sam said. 

“Okay. I’m gonna go get the keys.” Becky said before walking away. 

“Oh, yeah, man, you’re a real straight shooter with your friends.” Dean said. 

“Don’t start, De. I think this is something.” you said. 

“Look, Zack and Becky need our help.” Sam said. 

“I just don’t think this is our kind of problem.” Dean said. 

“Two places at once? We’ve looked into less.” Sam said. 

“He’s right. I just have a feeling about this one. I’ll get Dad to put someone else on the Bisbee thing.” you said, Dean choosing not to reply. 

Dean parked the car outside of Zack’s house and the four of you climbed out.

“You’re sure this is okay?” Becky asked. 

“Yeah, we’re officers of the law.” Dean said before walking into the house. 

You, Sam, and Dean were looking around the house, the furniture and walls of the house were smeared with blood. Becky was waiting outside. 

“Bec, you wanna wait outside?” Sam asked, knowing that it would be hard for her to see. 

“No, I wanna help.” she said, entering the house. 

“Can you tell us what the police said?” you asked. 

“Well, there’s no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers, they’re already talking about plea bargains.” she said as she looked around the room. “Oh God…" 

"Look, Bec, if Zack didn’t do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?” Sam asked. 

“Um, there was something, about a week before somebody broke in here and stole some clothes, Zack’s clothes. The police, they don’t think it’s anything. I mean, we’re not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed.” Becky said. 

Sam walked over to you and Dean, the two of you busy watching the neighbor’s dog bark aggressively.

“Easy, Cujo.” you said, Rebecca walking up behind you. 

“You know, that used to be the sweetest dog.” she said. 

You scoffed, “I can’t say I believe that.” you said. 

“What happened?” Dean asked. 

“He just changed.” she said. 

“Do you remember when he changed?” Dean asked. 

“I guess around the time of the murder.” Becky said, Dean looking at her before turning to you. 

“Yeah, I know.” you simply said before the two of you walked away. 

Sam was in the hallway, looking at a framed picture of himself, Zack, and Becky. 

“So, the neighbor’s dog went psycho right around the time Zack’s girlfriend was killed.” Dean said. 

“Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, maybe Fido saw somethin’.” Dean said. 

“Oh, that dog definitely saw something.” you said. 

“So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?” Sam asked. 

“No, probably not, but we should look at the security tape. You know, just to make sure.” Dean said. 

You sighed, “Why can’t you just admit that you’re wrong, and that this is definitely our kind of thing?” you asked. 

“And what makes you so sure?” Dean asked. 

You shrugged your shoulders, “Just a feeling, I guess.” you said. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “You and your feelings.” he said before Becky walked over, his attention on her now. “So, the tape. The security footage…you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, cause we just don’t have that kind of jurisdiction.” Dean said. 

“I’ve already got it. I didn’t wanna say something in front of cops.” Becky said, you and Dean laughing. “I stole it off the lawyers desk. I just had to see it for myself." 

"All right.” Dean said, all of you walking into the living room. 

“Here he comes.” Becky said, the four of you watching the security footage. 

“22:04, that’s just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30.” Dean said, noticing the time stamp on the tape. 

“Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape’s authentic. It wasn’t tampered with.” Becky said, Sam noticing something on the tape. 

“Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?” Sam asked, needing her to leave the room. 

“Oh, sure.” she said, getting up to head to the kitchen. 

“Hey.” Sam called out, catching her attention, “Maybe some sandwiches, too?” he asked. 

“What do you think this is, Hooters?” Becky asked before leaving the room. 

“I wish.” Dean said. 

“Me too.” you mumbled, Dean chuckling as he turned to face you. 

“Really, Singer?” he asked, an amused look on his face. 

“What? I like the fuckin’ hot wings, and I’m starvin’.” you replied, both you and Dean walking over to Sam. 

“What is it?” Dean asked. 

“Check this out.” Sam said, rewinding the tape before replaying it, one of the frames showing Zack looking directly at the camera, his eyes silver. 

“Well, maybe it’s just a camera flare.” Dean said, still skeptical. 

“Come on, De. That’s not like any camera flare I’ve ever seen.” you said. 

“You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul.” Sam said. 

“Right.” Dean said to Sam. 

“Remember that dog that was freakin’ out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack’s, something that looks like him.” Sam said. 

“Like a Doppelganger.” Dean said. 

“It’d sure explain how he was in two places at once. You ready to admit that this is our kind of thing?” you asked. 

“It might be.” Dean said. 

The three of you had checked into a motel, both boys were fast asleep. You looked over at Dean as you carefully made your way out of bed, trying to be absolutely silent so you wouldn’t wake him. 

You grabbed your boots from the end of the bed and tip toed towards the door with your boots in hand. You glanced back at both boys before easing open the door and stepping outside, gently closing it behind you. 

You slipped on your boots and walked over to the Impala, climbing up on the hood and laying back against the windshield. You were looking up at the stars, lost in thought, when you felt someone lay down next to you. 

“You ever think about what it’d be like to go to space?” Sam asked. 

You chuckled, “Really, Sam? We haven’t played that since we were kids.” you said, not looking at him. 

“You gonna answer?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I still think about it sometimes.” you said before looking over at him. “You still gonna go with me?” you teased. 

Sam laughed under his breath, “I can’t let you run off to space on your own. Didn’t we put that on our list?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” you said. “I didn’t think you would remember that." 

"Our list?” Sam asked. 

“Mmm hmm.” you hummed. 

“Of course, I do. It was all the things we were gonna do together when we grew up.” Sam said. 

You chuckled, “Space was such a realistic idea.” you said. 

“You always were so obsessed with it.” Sam said, looking over at you. “Why?” he asked. 

You shrugged, “I don’t know.” you said. 

“Yeah, you do. You told me once.” Sam said. 

“Then, why’d you ask?” you asked. 

“Do you still feel that way?” Sam asked. 

“Sam, it was dumb fuckin’ kid shit. It was just a stupid dream.” you said. 

“Have you been having anymore?” Sam asked. 

You sat up so you didn’t have to look at him, “Sam, it was a stupid dream and I believed it because I was a dumbass kid. I know my mom was Karen Singer, and not some strange lady from a different world. You don’t have to worry, I’m not completely insane yet.” you said. 

“You’ve been dreaming about something, and it can’t be good or else you wouldn’t be out here. You haven’t been sleeping, and you always used to get really upset after that dream.” Sam said. 

You looked over your shoulder at him, “No, Sam, I haven’t been having a stupid dream from when we were kids.” you said. 

“Then what is it?” Sam asked. 

You shook your head, “Just nightmares. They kind of come with the job.” you lied. 

“Y/N.” Sam said, knowing that you were lying. 

“What? It’s nothing. It’s not a big deal. Everyone has nightmares.” you argued. 

“Y/N, you knew that I had dreams about Jess before it happened.” Sam said. “How did you know that? Did you dream it?" 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Sam. I…it was just a lucky guess.” you said. 

“No, no, no. None of that lucky guess stuff. How did you know?” Sam asked. 

“Sam.” you breathed out. 

“How did you know, Y/N?” Sam asked, not backing down. 

“I saw it. Fuck. I saw it when I touched you back there in that store.” you said. 

“What?” Sam asked, sitting up and putting his hand on your shoulder to make you face him. 

“When I touched you, back there in that store…I saw it.” you said. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. 

“I mean, I put my fuckin’ hand on you, and I was there. I was in your apartment, your bedroom. I saw you laying on the bed. I saw you wipe something from your face before you looked up at the ceiling and then…then I saw Jess. I…saw what happened to her, and then everything changed. I mean, I was still in your room, but I watched you sit up in bed, scared…and I saw Jess sleeping next to you. I was fuckin’ there, Sam, and…and I don’t know how in the fuck I was.” you said. 

Sam was silent. He had no clue what to say to you. He was so busy trying to wrap his head around what you had just told him that he didn’t even notice how much time had passed by without him saying anything. 

“You ever think that maybe I’m just some kind of fuckin’ freak?” you asked, reverting back to the game you played as children. 

“If you’re a freak then I am, too. I mean, I’m the one that’s having dreams that come true.” Sam said. 

“Well, aren’t we a fuckin’ pair?” you asked, patting his leg. “We always used to do everything together. Why not add fucked up dream/visions to the list?”

“Has it happened again? Is that why you aren’t sleeping?” Sam asked. 

You shook your head, “No, well, not the touch thing, it’s just nightmares now. Well, one nightmare.” you said. 

“About what happened to Jess?” Sam asked, hoping that maybe you might have seen something that would answer his many questions. 

“No.” you replied. 

“You know, you could tell me about it. It might help.” Sam said. 

You chuckled, “You a therapist now?” you asked, before leaning back against the windshield. 

“I’ll give you your first session free.” Sam teased, laying down next to you. 

You took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, “It’s always the same. I’m in some kind of woods or some shit. It’s always so dark and there are trees everywhere, but no sounds. I can never hear any animals. I can only hear myself, the leaves crunching as I step on them, and my own breathing. I always feel like something or someone is watching me, and I just run. I run as fast as I can until I can’t go anymore, and then I start yelling at whatever or whoever to come out. I finally hear something. It’s always a twig snapping and then Dean walks out. I’m so happy to see him because the entire time I’m running, finding you guys is all I can think about. I always run up to him and he yells at me to stop with his gun pointed at me. He always asks me why I did it, but I don’t know what he’s talking about. Then…then he says that part of him always knew, but he didn’t want to believe that I could do something like that. I don’t know what I did, Sam, but it must have been fuckin’ horrible because he’s looking at me like he hates me. Then, he says I should have done this a long time ago before shootin’ me.” you said. 

“Y/N, Dean would never hurt you.” Sam said. 

“See, I used to think that, too, but what if I do something bad. What if it’s something so bad that he doesn’t have a choice?” you asked. 

“You need to get out of your head. It’s just a dream, Y/N. I know Dean would never hurt you.” Sam said. 

“Do you ever think he could hate me?” you asked. 

“Honestly, I don’t. I mean, he could be mad, but I don’t think he could ever hate you.” Sam said. 

“Then why can’t I shake this feeling that I’m going to do something that’s unforgivable? I…I can’t explain it, but it’s almost like I just know it’s going to happen, and no matter what I do, I’m not going to be able to stop it.” you said. 

“We’ll stop it. Whatever it is. We won’t let it happen.” Sam said. 

You looked over at him, “Something tells me you won’t be able to.” you said.   
.  
“Hey, I promise. I’m not going to let anything happen, and I know Dean won’t either. You should tell him.” Sam said. 

“Oh, yeah, I’ll just be like hey Dean, I’ve been having these weird dreams where you kill me for something I’ve done, and, uh, I also have the shining.” you sarcastically said. 

“The shining, huh?” Sam asked. 

“Well, I saw the past and I’m pretty sure I’ve been seeing the future, so yeah, the shining. One night you guys are gonna wake up and I’m gonna be all red rum in the corner.” you joked. 

“Listen, I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to, but he’s gonna know something is wrong. I mean, I think part of him already does. I know, he’s worried, and I know he would only want to help.” Sam said. 

“I’m not ready to say anything. I mean, I don’t even know what it is. He already worries too much. There’s no need to add my bullshit to it.” you said. 

Sam nodded his head, “Well, then, I’ll try to help you figure it out. Everything is gonna be fine.” Sam said. 

“I have a hard time believing that.” you said. 

“Well, then, I’ll just have to believe for the both of us.” Sam said, sitting up. “Now, come on. You need to try and catch a few hours.” he said, holding his hand out for you. 

Dean had been watching the door since Sam left. He was so tempted to follow him outside. He wanted to know what was going on with you . He needed to know that you were ok.  
The door clicked open and Dean closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He listened as you and Sam walked in, and heard Sam get into bed. He kept waiting, hoping that you would climb in next to him. 

“Hey, Sam.” he heard you whisper, pausing a moment, “Thanks." 

"Anytime.” Sam said, and Dean couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that you confided in Sam and not him. 

Dean felt the covers lift and the bed dip when you sat down. He kept still as you tried to get comfortable, only daring to open his eyes once you were still. 

Dean turned over to see your back to him, and he was still for a moment before throwing his arm over you, letting you know that he was there. You snuggled back into him, his hold on you tightening, his message coming across clear as day, even though neither or you said a word. 

You were half asleep in the backseat, jolting awake once you felt the car stop. You climbed out of the backseat, yawning as you followed Sam and Dean. 

“Alright, so what are we doin’ here at 5:30 in the morning?” Dean asked. 

“I realized something. The video tape shows the killer goin’ in, but not comin’ out.” Sam said. 

“So, he came out the backdoor?” Dean asked, leaning against the hood of the car. 

“Right. So, there should be a trail to follow.” Sam said. 

“And you’re thinking that the police never would have pursued it.” you said. 

“Cause they think the killer never left, and they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don’t know what we’re doing here at 5:30 in the morning.” Dean said. 

“Me either. I was finally sleeping.” you almost whined, Dean passing you his cup of coffee. 

Sam had tuned the two of you out, as he looked around the outside of the building, noticing blood smeared on a nearby telephone pole. 

“Blood. Somebody came this way.” Sam said. 

“Nothing like a little blood to start your day.” you said, you and Dean following Sam. 

“Yeah, but the trail ends. I don’t see anything over here.” Dean said before an ambulance drove by, the three of you exchanging looks. 

The three of you were standing in the middle of a gathering crowd, watching as the police led a handcuffed man to a police car. 

“What happened?” Dean asked a woman standing nearby. 

“He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her.” she said. 

“Really?” Sam asked. 

“I used to see him going to work in the morning. He’d wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy.” she said, as the man was taken away. 

You and Sam were looking for anything that could possibly be considered a trail. Sam looked inside the garbage cans next to the house, finding nothing, the two of you heading back to the front of the house to wait for Dean. 

“Hey.” Dean said, both you and Sam turning around, “Remember when I said this wasn’t our kind of problem?” Dean asked. .

“Yeah.” Sam said. 

“Change your mind?” you asked. 

Dean nodded his head, “Definitely our kind of problem.” he said. 

“What’d you find out?” Sam asked. 

“Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on scene, heard this guy, Alex’s story. Apparently, the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked.” Dean said. 

“He was two places at once.” Sam said. 

“Just like Zack.” you added. 

“Exactly. Then, he sees himself in the house, police think he’s a nut job.” Dean said. 

“Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way.” Sam said. 

“Could be the same thing doin’ it, too.” Dean said. 

“Shapeshifter.” you suggested, Dean shrugging his shoulders. 

“Something that can make itself look like anyone.” Sam added. 

“Every culture in the world has shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men.” Dean said. 

“Right, skinwalkers, werewolves.” Sam said. 

“We’ve got two attacks within blocks of each other. I’m guessin’ we’ve got a shapeshifter prowlin’ the neighborhood.” Dean said. 

“I’d bet on that.” you said. 

“Let me ask you guys this…in all the shapeshifter lore can any of them fly?” Sam asked. 

“Not that I know of.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, I’ve never read anything like that.” you said. 

“I picked up a trial here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way.” Sam said. 

“Just like your friend’s house.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, and, just like at Zack’s house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared.” Sam said. 

“Well, there’s another way to go…down.” Dean said, looking down at the manhole he was standing over. 

“Of fuckin’ course.” you grumbled. “Of course, that stupid asshole would just have to be in the sewer." 

"I bet this runs right by Zack’s house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around.” Sam said once the three of you had climbed down into the sewer. 

“I think you’re right. Look at this.” Dean said, the three of you bending down to examine the pile of skin and blood. 

“What…and I can’t stress this enough…the fuck?” you asked, looking down at the skin. 

“Is this from his victims?” Sam asked, as Dean took out his pocket knife before picking up a bit of the skin on the end of it. 

“God, that’s just fuckin’ gross. Put it down, De.” you said, wrinkling your nose. 

“You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape…maybe it sheds.” Dean said. 

“Like a snake would shed it’s skin.” you said, “That is seriously so fucked up." 

"That is sick.” Sam said, as Dean put the skin down.

The three of you were back at the car, and Dean opened the trunk to get the weapons you would need. 

“Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there’s one sure way to kill it.” Dean said, you nodding your head. 

“Silver bullet to the heart.” Sam said. 

“That’s right.” Dean said before Sam’s phone rang. 

“This is Sam.” Sam said, you and Dean listening. “What are you talkin’ about?” Sam asked. 

“This can’t be good.” you whispered. 

“Why would you do that?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, definitely not good.” you said. 

“Bec-” Sam tried to say before being cut off, pausing as he listened to the person on the other end, “We’re tryin’ to help." 

"Guess, we’re busted.” you said to Dean. 

“Bec, I’m sorry, but-” Sam tried to say before pausing, hanging up the phone a few seconds later. 

“Becky figure us out?” you asked, Sam nodding. 

“I hate to say it, but that’s exactly what I’m talkin’ about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they’d be freaked. It’s just…It’d be easier if-” Dean said before Sam interrupted. 

“If I was like you.” Sam said. 

“Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people, but I’ll tell you one thing. This whole gig…it ain’t without perks.” Dean said, holding up a gun. 

“You’re right about that. Now, let’s go kill this fucker.” you said, tucking your gun into the back of your jeans. 

The three of you were back in the sewer, “I think we’re close to its lair.” Dean said. 

“Why do you say that?” Sam asked. 

“Because there’s another puke-inducing pile next to your face.” Dean said, Sam turning to look at the pile of skin. 

“Oh, God!” Sam exclaimed, completely disgusted. 

“Looks like it’s lived here for a while.” Dean said, looking at a pile of clothes in the corner. 

“They’re just so fuckin’ gross. At least clean up your skin piles, asshole.” you said. 

Dean chuckled, “Pretty sure they don’t care about that.” he said. 

“Well, they fuckin’ should.” you said. 

“Who knows how many murders he’s gotten away with?” Sam asked turning to see the shapeshifter, still in the form of the man the police led from the building, standing behind you and Dean. “Guys!” Sam yelled, Dean turning and taking a hit from the shifter before falling into you, knocking you both to the ground. 

Sam fired off a couple shots as the shapeshifter ran away, but missed. He moved over to you and Dean. 

“You okay?” you asked Dean, placing your hand on his injured shoulder, Dean nodding his head. 

“Fuck, I hope I didn’t hurt her. I’m just glad the son of a bitch got me instead.” you heard Dean say, but he never opened his mouth. 

You jerked your hand away from him and stumbled back, completely freaked out, “Oh fuck…no….no….no.” you breathed out. 

“Hey, Y/N, you okay?” Dean asked, as you looked down at your hand in shock. 

“Y/N.” Sam said, grabbing your shoulder. 

“Don’t touch me!” you yelled, jerking away from him, both Sam and Dean looking at you, worried. 

“Just go. Go get it. I’ll be right behind you.” you said, needing a minute alone. 

“Let’s get the son of a bitch.” Dean said to Sam before the two of them took off after the shifter, Dean glancing back over his shoulder at you.

You finally forced yourself to climb out of the sewer, and decided to make your way back to the car, figuring the boys would end up there eventually.   
You finally spotted them, both of them heading your way, Dean walking right by you like nothing happened. 

“You think he found another way underground?” Sam asked as you quickly walked over to him, “Hey, you okay?” he asked you. 

“No.” you whispered, your focus on Dean. 

“Yeah, probably. You got the keys?” Dean asked. 

“Hey, didn’t Dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?” Sam asked. 

“Oh, that was Austin. It turned out not to be a shapeshifter. It was a thought form, a psychic projection, remember?” Dean said. 

“Oh, right. Here ya go.” Sam said before tossing Dean the keys. 

“That’s not Dean.” you whispered. 

“I know.” Sam said, easing you behind him. “Don’t move!” Sam yelled, pointing his gun at Dean, “What have you done with him?" 

"Dude, chill. It’s me, all right?” Dean said. 

“No, I don’t think so. Where’s my brother?” Sam asked. 

“You’re about to shoot him. Sam, calm down. Tell him, Singer.” Dean said. 

You pulled out your gun, “Where the fuck is Dean, asshole?” you asked. 

“Guys, it’s me.” Dean said. 

“You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, it’s better. What do you guys want me to do, cry?” Dean asked. 

“You’re not Dean.” you said. 

“Why don’t one of you pull the trigger, then? Hm? Cause neither one of you are sure. Guys, you know me.” Dean said, stepping towards you and Sam. 

“Don’t.” Sam said before Dean hit him twice with a crowbar, Sam falling to the ground. 

You had a clear shot, but you hesitated a moment too long, even though you knew it wasn’t Dean, and by then it was too late. 

You blinked open your eyes, noticing that you were in some dark, dingy room. Your neck and hands were bound to a wooden post, Sam was behind you. 

“Sam.” you said, doing your best to rock your body to wake him up, stopping when the shifter walked in.   
“Where is he, asshole?” you asked, Sam finally coming to. 

The shapeshifter, who was still in the form of Dean, walked over to you and backhanded you, your face stinging when he made impact. 

You spit on him, “You’re gonna have to do better than that.” you said. 

“Where is he? Where’s Dean?” Sam asked. 

“I wouldn’t worry about him. You two need to worry about yourselves.” the shifter said. 

“Where is he?” Sam asked, again. 

“You don’t really wanna know.” the shifter said, chuckling. “I swear, the more I learn about her and you, your family…I thought I came from a bad background.” the shifter said. 

“You listen to me you disgusting fuck, if you so much as touched a hair on his head, I swear to God, you’ll pay for it. When I’m finished with you, you’ll be beggin’ me to kill you.” you seethed. 

The shifter chuckled, “I can see why he likes you so much. You follow him around like a lost puppy. You’d do anything for him. Loyalty like that is hard to find.” the shifter said. 

“What do you mean, learn?” Sam asked, the shifter turning his attention back to Sam before grabbing his head and grimacing in pain. 

“He’s sure got issues with you. You got to go to college. He had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home, with Dad. You don’t think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?” the shifter asked before turning to you. “And you, boy, is he screwed up over you. I hate that I brought you into this, but I didn’t want to be alone. I’m so scared that you’re gonna get hurt and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. See, but I don’t guess you care too much about me because you would rather tell Sam your problems. I thought we were partners.” the shifter said. 

“Fuck you.” you spat out. 

“Where is my brother?” Sam asked, the shifter leaning in close to him. 

“I am you brother. See, deep down, I’m just jealous. You got friends. I know you’re gonna take her away from me. She was your friend first. You could have a life. Me? I know I’m a freak, and sooner or later, everybody’s gonna leave me.” the shifter said. 

“What are you talkin’ about?” Sam asked. 

“You left. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he still ditched me, too. No explanation, nothin’, just poof, left me with your sorry ass. Now, that you’re back you’re gonna take Y/N, too. I can already see it happening, but still, this life? It’s not without it’s perks.” the shifter said, laughing. “I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know Dean would bang her if he had the chance, anything to get that one not wanting him off his mind.” he added, looking at you. “Let’s see what happens.” he said before throwing a sheet over you and Sam. 

“Damn it.” Sam said, unable to get out of his ropes. “What about you? You close?” he asked. 

“Almost.” you said, struggling. 

“That better be you guys, Y/N, Sam, and not that freak of nature.” Dean said, Sam laughing. 

“Yeah, it’s us.” Sam said. 

“Dean, are you okay?” you asked. 

Dean managed to uncover himself from the sheet, “I’m fine, Sweetheart. Are you?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” you said. 

“He went to Rebecca’s lookin’ like you.” Sam said.   
.  
“Well, he’s not stupid. He picked the handsome one.” Dean said, Sam giving him a confused look. 

“Now’s not the time, De.” you said, still trying to get free. 

The three of you were still trying to get out of your ropes. 

“Yeah, that’s the thing. He didn’t just look like you, he was you, or becoming you.” Sam said, as Dean finally worked his way out of his ropes. 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked. 

“He knew things that only you would know, your thoughts, your memories. The things he said…” you trailed off. 

“It was like he was downloading it.” Sam said. 

“You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, something like that. I mean, maybe that’s why he doesn’t just kill us.” Sam said, as Dean walked over to the two of you. 

“Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection.” Dean said as he untied Sam’s ropes. 

“Guys, we gotta haul ass. He’s probably at Rebecca’s already.” you said, finally slipping free. “I got it.” you said to Dean as you finished untying yourself, missing the hurt look on Dean’s face. 

“Come on. We gotta find a phone. Call the police.” Sam said, once the three of you were back on the street. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You’re gonna put an APB out on me.” Dean said, Sam shrugging his shoulders. 

“Fuck, Sam.” you said, even though you knew there wasn’t much else you could do. 

“Sorry.” Sam said. 

“This way.” Dean said, the three of you running down the street. 

The three of you were standing in front of a store window, watching a news report on the display televisions. 

“An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white female, approximately 20-25 years of age was discovered in her home,” the report said, a sketch of you showing up on the screen. 

“Me?” you asked, shocked as you looked between Sam and Dean. “The thing changed into me. It was Dean when it left, and that’s not even a good picture of me.” you ranted, Sam looking around cautiously. 

“It’s good enough.” Sam said, pulling you along with him as he walked away. 

“Why the fuck did that thing shift into me? ” you asked, Sam still dragging you. 

“Maybe it didn’t like the way you talked to it, or thought that Becky would feel more comfortable letting you in inside her house to talk.” Sam said. 

“What did you say to it?” Dean asked, catching up to you. 

“I told it that if it hurt you, that by the time I was finished with it, it would be beggin’ me to kill it.” you said. 

“See, your mouth always gets you in trouble.” Dean said. 

“You do the same damn thing.” you argued. 

“Come on guys, the two of you can do this later. They said attempted murder. At least we know-” Sam said before you interrupted. 

“I didn’t kill her.” you said. 

“We’ll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she’s all right.” Sam said. 

“All right, but first I wanna find the asshole wearin’ my fuckin’ face and beat the shit out of it before I kill it.” you said. 

“We have no weapons. No silver bullets.” Sam said. 

“Sam, this fucker is walkin’ around with my face. It’s a little personal.” you said. 

“I’d like to get my hands on the son of a bitch, too.” Dean said. 

“Okay. Where do we look?” Sam asked. 

“We could start with the sewers.” Dean said. 

“We have no weapons. It stole our guns, we need more.” Sam said, pausing to think, “The car?" 

"I’m bettin’ it drove over to Rebecca’s.” you said. 

“The news said she fled on foot. I bet it’s still parked there.” Sam said. 

“The thought of that thing drivin’ my car.” Dean said, upset. 

“All right, come on.” Sam said. 

“It’s killin’ me.” Dean said. 

“Let it go.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, at least you aren’t all over the news for attempted murder.” you said. 

The three of you walked around the side of Rebecca’s house to see the Impala still parked there. 

“Oh, there she is! Finally, something went right tonight.” Dean said, so relieved. 

“Oh, fuck.” you said, noticing the police car that pulled up next to Dean’s car, another one parked a few yards away. 

“This way, this way.” Dean said, taking your hand and pulling you towards a fence. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I got to get her out of here. Just stay calm, Dean, and get her somewhere safe.” you heard him say, but again, his mouth wasn’t moving. 

You jerked your hand form his, Sam speaking before Dean could say anything to you. 

“You guys go. I’ll hold 'em off.” Sam said. 

“No.” you said. 

“Yeah, what are you talking about? They’ll catch you.” Dean said. 

“Look, they can’t hold me. Just go, keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca’s.” Sam said, as you and Dean started to climb the fence. “Dean.” Sam said, stopping him, “You guys stay out of the sewers. "Sam said, you and Dean not replying as you both hopped over the fence. "I mean it!" 

"Yeah, yeah.” Dean said, before the two of you took off. 

You and Dean were standing by the car, Dean getting out weapons. 

“I’m sorry, Sam, but you know us…we just can’ t wait.” Dean said before closing the trunk. 

“He’s gonna be so pissed.” you said, taking a gun from him. 

“I’m pretty sure he expects us to do it.” Dean said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Probably.” you replied, the two of you slipping into silence as you made your way to the sewer. 

“You ever gonna tell me what happened back there?” Dean asked, and you knew exactly what he was talking about. 

You jumped down off the ladder, your boots hitting the water with a splash, “I will, but now’s not the time.” you said. 

The two of you walked into a chamber filled with candles and chains, piles of skin and blood on the floor. Dean stopped when he heard a noise, you following after him, a large figure covered with a sheet catching your attention. 

“There.” you said, nudging Dean. 

Dean removed the sheet, “Rebecca?” he asked, her hands and feet bound with rope. 

“What happened?” you asked as Dean untied her. 

“I was walking home, and everything just went white. Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don’t know, how is that even possible?” she asked, crying. 

“Okay. Okay. It’s okay. Come on. Can you walk?” Dean asked, Becky nodding her head. “Okay, we’ve gotta hurry. Sam went to see you." 

"What are you gonna do to me?” Sam asked, his hands and feet tied. 

“Oh, I’m not gonna do anything. Dean will, though.” the shifter said. 

“They’ll never catch him.” Sam said. 

“Oh, doesn’t matter. Murder in the first of his own brother? He’ll be hunted the rest of his life, and so will she, his partner in crime.” the shifter said. 

You and Dean burst through the door to see the shifter, who was now in the form of Dean, on top of Sam choking him. 

“Hey!” Dean yelled, getting the shifter’s attention before firing two shots, hitting him in the heart. 

“Sam.” you said, kneeling by his side. “You okay?" 

"Yeah.” said Sam, just as Becky walked in. 

You and Dean were standing by the car, looking at a map while Sam talked to Becky. 

“Will you just tell me if you’re okay?” Dean asked. 

You looked up at him, “That’s the thing, De…I don’t even know if I am.” you said. 

“Just talk to me.” he said. 

“I promise you, I will. Just let me do it in my own time, and listen to everything I have to say before you say anything.” you said. 

“You’re freakin’ me out, Singer.” Dean said. 

You raised your hand to touch his cheek, but quickly pulled it back, afraid of what would happen, “Just don’t worry.” you said, as Sam walked over to the car, giving you a we need to talk look. 

“So, what about your friend, Zack?” you asked, trying to distract them. 

“Cops are blaming these two psychos, Y/N Singer and Dean Winchester for Emily’s murder. They found the murder weapon in y'alls lair, Zack’s clothes was stained with her blood. Now they’re thinking that the surveillance tape was tampered with, and they’re still searching for Y/N Singer. Becky says Zack will be released soon.” Sam said. 

“A fugitive…won’t Dad be proud.” you said, getting into the car. 

The three of you were in the car, Dean behind the wheel, “Sorry, man.” Dean said. “I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be…Joe College.” Dean said to Sam. 

“No, that’s okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in.” Sam said. 

“Well, that’s cause you’re a freak.” Dean said. “Singer, too." 

"Yeah, thanks.” Sam aid, you choosing not to speak, thinking to yourself if he only knew. 

“Well, I’m a freak, too. I’m right there with you guys, all the way.” Dean said, smiling at you in the mirror. 

“You got that right, Winchester.” you said, knowing that if you kept quiet he would know something was wrong. 

“You know, I gotta say…I’m sorry I’m gonna miss it.” Dean said. 

“Miss what?” Sam asked. 

“How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?” Dean asked, you chuckling in the backseat as the three of you headed to the next case.


	7. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 7: Hook Man

“What in the hell did you do, kid?” Bobby asked you. 

“Dad, just listen.” you said, one hand holding the phone, the other running through your hair. 

“I’m listenin’.” Bobby said, waiting for you to explain yourself. 

“It was a shifter, Dad. I didn’t actually try to kill someone.” you said, your attention on Dean, who was sitting at the outdoor table alone, Sam busy on the phone. 

“ I know that, ya idjit. What I want to know is how it happened.” Bobby said. 

“Well, it got the jump on us in the sewer, and then one thing just led to another. I may have pissed it off a little, but it wasn’t my fault, Dad. It had Dean.” you said. 

“Girl, how many times have I told you that your mouth would be your undoing?” Bobby asked. 

“Come on, Dad. I don’t need another lecture. I get it, okay. I’ll be more careful next time.” you said. 

“And how many times have I heard that?” Bobby asked. 

“Probably as many times as I have.” you said, the two of you falling silent for a moment. “Are you takin’ care of yourself?" 

"Yeah, yeah.” Bobby said. 

“Dad.” you said. 

“I’m takin’ care of myself, kid. I about had a damn heart attack when I saw that you were wanted for attempted murder, but other than that, I’m fine.” Bobby said. 

“Nah, that was probably all the greasy food you eat, not me. Eat a salad or something, and quit stressing about everybody else’s problems. I need your grumpy ass to stick around for awhile.” you said. 

Bobby scoffed, “Yeah, ok…a salad. You take care of yourself, too, kid. Don’t make me track you down, and try to stay out of trouble, will ya?” Bobby asked. 

“Yeah, I will, but you know me.” you said, pausing for a moment, “Hey, Dad?” you asked, wanting to tell him about what was happening to you, thinking that if anyone would have an answer for you, he would. 

“Yeah.” Bobby said, but you couldn’t bring yourself to tell him, “Hey, you okay, kid?” Bobby asked, when you didn’t say anything. 

“N-nothin’, guess I just miss you, old man.” you said, not wanting to worry him. 

“Miss you, too, kid.” Bobby said. 

“Bye, Dad.” you said before hanging up the phone and walking back over to Dean. 

“Got you a fresh cup.” Dean said, sliding a cup of coffee towards you once you sat down. 

“Thanks.” you said before grabbing the coffee and taking a sip. 

“Bobby pissed?” Dean asked. 

“He wouldn’t be Dad if he wasn’t a little pissed, but I think he was mostly just worried.” you said, looking around for Sam. 

“He’s still on the phone.” Dean said. 

You nodded your head, “I did tell him that I’d try to stay out of trouble.” you said, trying to keep the conversation going, things had been a little awkward between the two of you. 

Dean chuckled, “You stayin’ out of trouble…now that would be something to see.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, yeah, look who’s talkin’.” you said, a smile on your face. “Hey, uh-” you got out before Dean cut you off. 

“Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is gettin’ cold over here, Francis.” Dean said to Sam. 

“Bite me.” Sam said as he sat down. 

“You get anything?” you asked, Sam shaking his head no. 

“I had ‘em check the FBI’s Missing Person Data Base. No John Doe’s fitting Dad’s description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations.” Sam said. 

“Sam, I’m tellin’ ya, I don’t think Dad wants to be found.” Dean said, Sam looking disappointed. “Check this out.” he said, showing you and Sam an article he had been reading. “It’s a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It’s only about a hundred miles from here." 

"The mutilated body was found near the victim’s car, parked on 9 Mile Road.” Sam read aloud. 

“Well, you had me at mutilated.” you said, leaning back in your chair. 

Dean chuckled, “Keep reading.” he said. 

“Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible.” Sam read. 

“Could be interesting.” Dean said, you nodding your head in agreement. 

“Or it could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didn’t see anything? Doesn’t mean it’s the invisible man.” Sam argued. 

“Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me, Sam? You know it’s something. I mean, mutilated body, come on.” you said. 

“You got a feeling about it or something?” Sam asked, still a little mad that you hadn’t explained to him what happened in the sewer. 

“No, I can just fucking read, and I know this is something.” you shot back. 

“Dad would check it out.” Dean said. 

The three of you were in the car, none of you speaking, all of you a little annoyed with each other. Sam and Dean were frustrated that you wouldn’t tell them what was going on, and you were frustrated that they didn’t seem to understand you when you told them that you would tell them when you were ready. 

Dean stopped the car in front of a fraternity house. The frat brothers that were outside were giving the three of you confused looks as you all got out of the car. 

“One more time, why are we here?” Sam asked. 

“Victim lived here.” Dean said as the three of you walked up to some guys fixing a car, “Nice wheels.” Dean said, the guys looking at him strangely. “We’re your fraternity brothers, from Ohio. We’re new in town, transfers, and we’re looking for a place to stay.” Dean said. 

The frat boy wiped his hands on a rag, “Who’s she?” he asked, nodding his head in your direction. 

“Just a friend of theirs.” you said, stepping forward. 

“Just a friend?” the guy asked, smiling at you. 

“That’s right.” you said, smiling back at him. 

“Well, see, we’re not supposed to let you stay here, seein’ as you’re a girl and all.” the frat boy said. 

“Well, Sugar, I won’t tell if you don’t.” you said, the goofy smile he gave you letting you know that you had him on the hook. 

“Oh, I won’t say anything. You know, maybe you could stay in my room.” he said, a cocky grin on his face. 

“Maybe I will.” you said before stepping around him and heading towards the door. 

“You guys can stay in here.” the frat boy from outside said, pointing Sam and Dean to a room. “And, you.” he said, looking at you. “Well, my room is right down here." 

You giggled, "Why don’t you tell me your name and I’ll meet up with you later.” you said, Dean looking more annoyed the longer you talked to the guy. 

“Name’s Kyle, Baby. I suggest you learn it cause you’re gonna be screamin’ it later.” he said, and you had never wanted to punch someone more, but you held back, thinking you could get some information from him. 

“You know what, Kyle?” Dean asked, stepping forward. “I think you better forget that you ever fuckin’ saw her." 

Kyle puffed out his chest, still no match for Dean, "I think she can decide that for herself.” he said. 

Dean took another step forward, Kyle shrinking back, “If you don’t get out of here I’ll make sure that you don’t see anything ever again.” Dean threatened. 

“Whoa, calm down, buddy.” Kyle said, his hands up, before turning to you, “Yeah, you’re gonna have to leave. You can’t stay here.” he said before he quickly walked away. 

“Guess, I’ll sleep in the fuckin’ car.” you said as Sam knocked on the door of their room. 

“Who are you?” another frat boy asked, momentarily stopping his body painting. 

“We’re your new roommates.” Dean said with a smile as he brushed passed you. 

“Do me a favor? Get my back. Big game today.” the frat boy said, holding out a paint brush and paint can to Dean. 

Dean pointed to Sam, “He’s the artist. Things he can do with a brush.” he said, Sam looking at him mortified before taking the brush and can. 

“You’re just on a roll today, aren’t you?” you asked, sitting down on the arm of the chair Dean was sitting in. 

“So.” Dean started, looking at the name printed on the address label of a magazine, “Murph, is it true?” Dean asked. 

“What?” Murph asked. 

“We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week.” Dean said. 

“Yeah.” Murph sadly said. 

“What happened?” you asked. 

“You know you’re not supposed to be here, right?” Murph asked instead of answering your question. 

“Yeah, I got that Rainbow Brite.” you said, Murph basically ignoring you. 

“What happened?” Sam asked. 

“They’re saying some psycho with a knife, maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy.” Murph said, you scoffing as you rolled your eyes. 

“Rich, he was with somebody?” Sam asked. 

“Not just somebody. Lori Sorensen.” Murph said. 

“Who’s Lori Sorensen?” Dean asked before looking at Sam, “You missed a spot.” he said, Sam looking annoyed. 

“Lori’s a freshman. She’s a local, super hot, and get this…she’s a reverend’s daughter.” Murph said. 

“You wouldn’t happen to know which church, would ya?” Dean asked. 

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the church, and the three of you got out of the car. You were in an extra pissy mood ever since the frat house, and both boys seemed to be walking on egg shells around you. 

The three of you entered the church, the door slamming behind you, causing everyone to turn and look. 

“The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passings.” the reverend said as the three of you sat down, a girl turning in her seat to smile at Sam. “So, please, let us pray, for peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children.” the reverend said, everyone bowing their heads in prayer, except for you and Dean. 

The three of you were standing outside after the service had ended. 

“That one.” you said, pointing out the girl you thought was Lori before the three of you walked up to her. “You do the talking, Sam. I think she likes you.” you added right before you got to her. 

“Are you Lori?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah.” she replied. 

“My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean, and our f-” Sam got out before Dean interrupted. 

“MY, she’s my girlfriend, Y/N.” Dean said, throwing his arm around you. “Not gonna have another frat house situation on our hands.” he whispered into your ear. 

You chuckled before raising up on your toes, “Yeah, cause I bet Lori is real concerned with me knowing her name just so I could scream it later.” you whispered in his ear. 

“We just transferred here to the university.” Sam said, giving you and Dean a strange look. 

“I saw you inside.” Lori said. 

“See, now I can’t pay attention because I’m picturing it.” Dean quietly said to you. 

“Down boy. You wouldn’t want to give all of these nice church going people a show.” you said, Sam clearing his throat. 

“We don’t wanna bother you. We just heard about what happened and…” Sam trailed off. 

“We wanted to say how sorry we were.” you finished for him, Dean remaining silent, a far off look in his eyes. 

“For the love of God, quit fuckin’ thinkin’ about me naked.” you whispered. 

“I kind of know what you’re going through. I-I saw someone…get hurt once. It’s something you don’t forget.” Sam said, you and Dean both paying full attention now. 

Lori nodded her head, her father walking over, “Dad, um, this is Sam and Dean, and this is Y/N, Dean’s girlfriend. They’re new students.” Lori said, Dean reaching out to shake the reverend’s hand. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say, that was an inspiring sermon.” Dean said, you fighting the urge to laugh. 

“Thank you very much. It’s so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord’s message.” Reverend Sorensen said. 

“Oh, reverend, you have no idea. Dean is one of the most open people I’ve ever met. I mean, he’s the one that turned me onto the message. He is a true student of the Lord.” you said, Dean’s eyes widening at you. 

“Well, son, I may have to pick your brain.” the reverend said, Dean nodding his head. 

“Well, lucky for you, reverend, we’re looking for a church group.” Dean said. 

“So, anything you could tell us about your flock would be really appreciated. We’re hoping to become part of your church family after hearing that sermon.” you said, both you an Dean leading the reverend away so that Sam could talk to Lori alone. 

“Thank you so much for your time, reverend.” you said, Dean shaking his hand before the two of you walked away. 

Dean started to laugh once the two of you were a safe distance from the reverend, “You are so full of shit, Singer. He’s a real student of the Lord.” Dean laughed out. 

“Hey, he ate that shit up. I’m pretty sure I deserve an Oscar for that one.” you joked. 

“And what about me? I was pretty convincing myself.” Dean said. 

You shrugged your shoulders, “Eh, maybe you would get a best supporting actor one, at best.” you teased. 

"Y/N! Dean!“ the reverend called out, stopping the two of you. 

"Shit, you think he heard that?” you asked. 

“No way he could have heard that.” Dean said, the two of you plastering fake smiles on your faces as the reverend walked over. 

“I was hoping that the two of you might pray with me a moment before you left.” the reverend said. 

“It would be our pleasure.” you said. 

The reverend took on of your hands in his, and one of Dean’s in his other hand before bringing both yours and Dean’s hands together in front of him. The reverend placed Dean’s hand on top of yours before placing one of his hands below your joined hands, and his other hand on top, basically locking your hands together.

You were internally panicking, so afraid that it was going to happen again, and you were honestly a little shocked when the only thing you heard was the reverend praying. You let out a slow breath, never more relieved to only be hearing a prayer, but you should have know better than to let your guard down. 

“Come on, man. How long is this guy gonna keep this up? Get to the amen part already. I can’t wait to hear what Y/N has to say about this, "Dean thought, chuckling to himself, your hand tensing when you started to hear him. "Oh shit, she just tensed up. Maybe she sees something. Sorry, reverend, but I gotta look around, protectin’ my girl is more important that your long ass, never ending prayer.” Dean thought to himself as he looked around, not seeing anything unusual.

You tried to relax your hand, thinking that maybe if he wasn’t worried about something attacking you, then maybe he would stop thinking, but of course, you would never be that lucky. 

“Ok, she relaxed, and I don’t see anything. She’s probably just uncomfortable. I know I am. I mean, how much longer can this guy keep going? It’s like he’s prayin’ for everything that ever existed. Oh shit, she just tensed up again, but I still don’t see anything. Maybe she doesn’t like the guy touchin’ her. I don’t like it. Wait, the guys is a reverend. I need to calm down. He’s probably not thinking about her, but then again, he might be. I know if I was a reverend I’d still think about her. Shit, Dean, don’t start thinking about her, not here, not now. Fuck, her hands are so soft though. I wonder what they’d feel like-” Dean thought to himself before you interrupted, no longer able to take it. 

“Dean!” you yelled, jerking your hand from the reverend’s grip, separating your hand from Dean’s.

Both the reverend and Dean were staring at you in confusion, “Hey, you okay?” Dean asked. 

“Y-yeah, I, uh, I just remembered that, uh, that thing we needed to do. You know, that really important thing.” you said to Dean before turning to the reverend, “I’m so sorry to cut you short, but I’m afraid we will be late if we don’t leave right now.” you said. 

“No need to apologize.” the reverend said before you quickly walked off. 

“Hey.” Dean called out, but you kept walking. “Hey!” he said again, grabbing your shoulder to stop you. 

You fought the urge to pull away from him, “Yeah?” you asked, trying to act as if nothing was wrong. 

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked. 

“Um, I was just tryin’ to get us out of there. I mean, I didn’t think the guy was ever gonna stop.” you lied. 

Dean nodded his head, “You’re right about that. We probably would have been there all day. Good thinkin’, Singer.” Dean said. 

“Let’s, uh, let’s go see if Sam got anything.” you said before heading off in Sam’s direction, your mind now a jumbled mess. 

The three of you were walking into the library, Sam had filled you and Dean in on the conversation he had with Lori. 

“So, you believe her?” Dean asked. 

“I do.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, I think she’s hot, too.” Dean said. 

“Apparently, you think everyone is hot.” you mumbled, Dean turning to you. 

“What?” he asked. 

“I said everyone thinks she’s hot. You know, like all the guys at the frat house.” you quickly lied. 

“There’s something in her eyes, and listen to this, she heard scratching on the roof, found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car.” Sam said. 

“Wait, the body suspended? That sounds like the-” Dean said before Sam interrupted. 

“Yeah, I know, the Hook Man legend.” Sam said. 

“No fuckin’ way.” you said. 

Dean nodded his head, “That’s one of the most famous urban legends ever. You don’t think that we’re dealing with the Hook Man.” Dean said. 

“Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began.” Sam said. 

“Great, this is just like the Bloody Mary case all over again.” you said. 

“Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches, and the tire punctures, and the invisible killer?” Dean asked. 

“Well, maybe it’s like the Bloody Mary thing, and it doesn’t follow the legend to a T.” you said. 

“Well, maybe the Hook Man isn’t a man at all. What if it’s some kind of spirit?” Sam asked. 

“Well, if that’s the case, then we’re gonna have to track down where he’s buried.” you said. 

The three of you were sitting at one of the tables in the library, the librarian busy placing a few large boxes in front of each of you. 

“Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851.” the librarian said, Dean blowing some dust off of one of the boxes making himself and you cough.

“Thanks.” Dean said. 

“Ok.” the librarian replied before walking away.

“So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?” Dean asked Sam. 

“Welcome to higher education.” Sam said. 

“Guys, it’s been hours and I got absolutely nothing.” you said, slamming the book you were reading closed. 

“Hey, check this out. 1862, a preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed thirteen prostitutes. Uh, right here it says, some deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh.” Sam read. 

“Great, so we got a religious nut job spirit with a stick up his ass on the loose.” you said. 

“Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident, had it replaced with a silver hook.” Dean said. 

“And just when I thought it couldn’t get anymore fucked up.” you said. 

“Look where all this happened.” Sam said. 

“9 Mile Road.” you and Dean said in unison. 

“Same place where the frat boy was killed.” Sam said. 

“Nice job, Dr. Venkmen. Let’s check it out.” Dean said to Sam. 

Dean shut off the engine, the three of you getting out of the car at 9 Mile Road. 

Dean opened the trunk and handed Sam a rifle, “Here you go.” he said. 

“If it is a spirit, buckshot won’t do much good.” Sam said. 

“Well, it’s a good thing that it isn’t buckshot, then.” you said. 

“Yeah, rock salt.” Dean added. 

“Huh, salt being a spirit deterrent.” Sam said, Dean taking out a coil of rope before shutting the trunk. 

“It won’t kill 'em.” you said. 

“But it’ll slow 'em down.” Dean added, the three of you heading towards the trees. 

“That’s pretty good. you and Dad think of this?” Sam asked. 

“Me and Y/N. I told you. You don’t have to be a college graduate to be a genius.” Dean said, all of you hearing noises among the trees. 

You pointed out a spot to Dean, “Over there. Over there.” he whispered to Sam, Sam aiming the gun and cocking it before a sheriff walked out from behind the trees. 

“Put the gun down now! Now! Put your hands behind your head.” the sheriff ordered. 

“W-w-wait, okay, okay!” Dean yelled, all three of you putting your hands behind your heads. 

“Now get down on your knees. Come on, do it! On your knees!” the sheriff yelled, the three of you dropping to your knees, “Now get down your bellies. Come on, do it!" 

"He had the gun!” Dean yelled as he laid down. 

“Can it, De.” you warned, laying down next to him. 

The three of you were walking out of the Calumet County Sheriff’s Department, “Saved your asses! Talked the sheriff down to a fine. Guys, I am Matlock.” Dean excitedly said.

“Careful, wouldn’t want your head to get any bigger.” you teased. 

“How?” Sam asked. 

“I told him you were a dumbass pledge and that we were hazing you.” Dean said. 

“And he believed that?” you asked. 

“Sure did. I told him you were there as a witness. You know, just to make sure he did what he was supposed to do.” Dean said. 

“What about the shotgun?” Sam asked. 

“I said that you were hunting ghosts and the spirits were repelled by rock salt. You know, typical Hell Week prank.” Dean said. 

You laughed, “The one time telling the truth actually gets us out of trouble.” you said. 

“And he believed you?” Sam asked. 

“Well, you look like a dumbass pledge.” Dean said, several sheriffs running out of the building and speeding away in police cars. 

Dean parked the car one street over from Lori’s sorority, and the three of you walked around to the back of the house. 

“Why would the Hook Man come here? This is a long way from 9 Mile Road.” Sam said. 

“Maybe he’s not haunting the scene of his crime. Maybe it’s about something else.” Dean said, as two girls came out of the side entrance of the building, the three of you leaning against the side of the house next to some bushes to keep out of sight. “Dude, sorority girls! Think we’ll see a naked pillow fight?” Dean asked. 

“Jesus Christ, De, keep it in your fuckin’ pants.” you said as Sam was trying to climb onto the balcony of the house. 

Dean turned around and helped Sam up before climbing up himself, holding his hand out to help you up once he got up there, “Aw, you jealous, Singer? You know, I would totally be up for a naked pillow fight with you.” Dean said, waiting for you to take his hand. 

“No.” you gritted out, as you pulled yourself up without his help. “Not jealous at all." 

Sam had opened the window and stepped inside, Dean following after him, falling into him, "Oh, sorry.” Dean said as you climbed through. 

“Be quiet.” Sam scolded. 

“You be quiet.” Dean said. 

“You be quiet.” Sam shot back. 

“Both of you be fuckin’ quiet.” you said. 

The three of you were standing in Lori’s walk-in closet, Sam opening the door to see another sheriff leaving the bedroom. 

The three of you waited until the sheriff went downstairs before opening the closet door and stepping into the bedroom, all three of you noticing the writing on the bedroom wall.

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t turn on the light?” Sam read. 

“That’s right out of the legend.” you said. 

“Yeah, that’s classic Hook Man all right.” Dean said, tapping his nose, “It’s definitely a spirit." 

"Yeah, I’ve never smelled ozone this strong before.” Sam said, Dean moving over to the window. “Hey guys, come here.” Sam said, you and Dean walking over to him, Sam pointing out a cross symbol beneath the writing, “Does that look familiar to you guys?" 

The three of you were standing next to the car, looking at a picture of the cross symbol, "It’s the same symbol. Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns.” Sam said. 

“Well, I think you guys know what we have to do next.” you said. 

Dean nodded his head, “All right, let’s find the dude’s grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down.” Dean said. 

“After execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in Old North Cemetery. In an unmarked grave.” Sam read, all of you looking annoyed. 

“Super.” Dean said. 

“You’ve got to be fuckin’ kiddin’ me. It never can be easy.” you said. 

“Ok. So, we know it’s Jacob Karns, but we still don’t know where he’ll manifest next. Or why.” Sam said. 

“I’ll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this.” Dean said before getting into the car. 

You and Dean walked up to Sam, the three of you at some big college party. 

“Hey.” Sam said. 

“Man, you’ve been holding out on us. This college thing is awesome.” Dean said, winking and smiling at a passing girl. 

“Tell me about it. They’re doing body shots over there.” you said, Dean’s head whipping around. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Body shots!” you yelled, thinking he couldn’t hear you over all of the noise. 

“Yeah, I heard you.” he shot back, clearly annoyed. 

“Get your panties outta your ass, Winchester. I just took a couple shots, nobody touched me. No need to threaten or maim anyone.” you said, referring to the Kyle incident.

“This wasn’t really my experience.” Sam said, trying to get the two of you back on track. 

“Let me guess, libraries, studying, straight A’s?” Dean asked, Sam nodding, “What a geek. Alright, you do your homework?" 

"Yeah, it was bugging me, right? So, how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori? So, I think I came up with something.” Sam said, unraveling a piece of paper. 

“1932. Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967, Seminarian held in hippie rampage.” Dean said. 

“There’s a pattern.” you said. 

Sam nodded, “In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality, and then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out…get this…with a sharp instrument.” Sam said. 

“What’s the connection to Lori?” Dean asked. 

“A man of religion? Who openly preaches against immorality?” Sam asked. 

“Her dad.” you said. 

“Except maybe this time, instead of saving the whole town, he’s just trying to save his only daughter.” Sam said. 

“You think he’s summoning the spirit?” Dean asked. 

“Maybe, or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverend’s repressed emotions, feeds off them, yeah, okay.” Dean said. 

“And the reverend might not even know it.” you said. 

“Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight.” Dean said to Sam, Sam nodding. 

“What about you guys?” Sam asked. 

“We’re gonna go see if we can find that unmarked grave.” you said, Dean shaking his head in disappointment. 

“Ready?” you asked, climbing out of the car at the cemetery. 

“Not really. I’d much rather be back there.” Dean grumbled as he walked to the trunk, popping it open to grab a bag and shovels. 

You chuckled, “Are you gonna be bitchin’ all night?” you asked. 

“No.” Dean said, tossing the bag over his shoulder before passing you a flashlight, and a shovel, picking up his own shovel after. 

The two of you were searching every headstone, Dean walking ahead of you, shining his light on the stones. 

“Here we go.” he said, stopping in front of a headstone. 

“You find it?” you asked, making your way over to him. 

“Look at that.” Dean said, shining his light on the stone. 

“The cross symbol.” you said. “Looks like we found the asshole." 

"Yep.” Dean said, dropping the bag he was carrying at his feet. 

The two of you had been digging at the unmarked grave for awhile, Dean dramatically sighing every few minutes. 

“Just say it!” you yelled. 

“Next time, I get to watch the cute girl’s house.” Dean said, you chuckling. 

“Sorry to tell you, but that cute girl only had eyes for Sam, and if you want cute girl duty you’re gonna have to stop tellin’ them that I’m your girlfriend.” you said, your shovel coming into contact with something. 

Dean broke through the wood, “Hello preacher.” he said, throwing his shovel aside before climbing out of the grave and holding his hand out to you to help you up. 

You started to grab his hand, but quickly pulled back, Dean sighing, hurt flashing across his face. Guilt immediately washed over you, and you grabbed his hand. 

“I’m such an idiot. I must have done something wrong. I fucked up again, and now she’s gonna leave. She’s gonna leave just like everybody else does because I can’t do anything right.” Dean thought to himself. 

“You didn’t fuck anything up, and I’m not gonna leave you.” you said, no longer able to stand him thinking that way about himself. 

“What?” Dean asked, shocked because he knew he didn’t say that out loud. 

“I’m not gonna leave you.” you said, Dean letting go of your hand. 

“How did you…what…” Dean trailed off, still looking at you in shock. 

You looked up at him, still standing in the grave while he looked down at you from the edge. 

“Dean, please just listen.” you said. 

“How did you know that?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know.” you said. 

“How the fuck did you know that?” Dean asked, again. 

“I don’t fuckin’ know, Dean!” you yelled. 

“You better start talkin’, Singer. You’re staying down there until you do.” Dean said. 

“I don’t know what’s happening to me. I need you to know that I don’t wanna leave, but I can’t promise that you’ll want me to stay after you hear this. I…I knew that because I heard you.” you said, looking up at him. 

“You heard me?” Dean asked. “But I didn’t say anything." 

"I know, but I still heard you. I…when…when I touched you, when I touch you, I can hear you. I can hear what you’re fuckin’ thinking, just like you were saying it out loud to me.” you said. 

“You can what?” Dean asked. 

“When I touch you.” you said, holding up your hand. “I can hear your fuckin’ thoughts. I don’t know how. I can’t fuckin’ explain it, but I can.” you said. 

“You can hear my thoughts?” Dean asked, still looking at you in shock. 

“Yeah.” you said. 

“How? When…How long?” he asked. 

“I guess it started when we were workin’ the Bloody Mary case. I touched Sam when we were in that store and I saw what happened to Jess.” you said, leaving out that it was a dream that he was having, after all, that wasn’t your secret to tell. 

“Wait, so you’re seeing shit, too?” Dean asked. 

“I did, then, but it hasn’t happened again.” you said, Dean nodding his head for you to continue, “And then, back in the sewer after you got hit, I touched your shoulder and I heard you. You hoped that you didn’t hurt me, and you were glad that you got hit instead of me.” you said, Dean’s mouth falling open a little before he walked away, out of your line of sight. 

You pulled yourself out of the grave, “Dean.” you said as you stood up, dusting yourself off. “Please talk to me." 

"Oh, please talk to you. Talk to you? Why didn’t you tell me this when everything started happening? Y/N, something like this starts happening to you, you fuckin’ tell me. Does Sam know?” Dean asked, pacing back and forth in front of you. 

“Yeah, well, not all of it, but he knows about the vision.” you said. 

“Oh, so you can tell, Sam, but not me. We are supposed to be partners! When something like this starts happening to you, I’m supposed to be the first person you turn to. I’m the one that’s been there, Y/N, me not Sam. I didn’t leave and cut you out of my life!” Dean yelled, so much hurt and anger in his voice. 

“I know that, De! Do you honestly think I don’t know that? I…I wanted to tell you, but I was scared. I was so fuckin’ scared, and I still am.” you yelled back. 

“Scared? You were scared to tell me? Why?!” Dean screamed, raw emotion taking over. 

“Because something is wrong with me!! This is the kind of shit that happens to the things that we hunt, and I…I-” you said before Dean interrupted. 

“You thought I’d fuckin’ hurt you?! Do you really think I would ever hurt you?” he asked, in disbelief. 

“I think that one day you might not have a choice.” you said. 

“And what the fuck does that mean, Y/N?” Dean asked, stepping closer to you. 

“I’ve…I’ve been having this dream, this nightmare. That’s why I haven’t been sleeping. You confront me and ask me why I did it. I never find out what I did, but I know that it must have been something fucking awful because you hate me, De. It’s like you can’t even stand to look at me, and then you shoot me. The only thing I have been able to think about is that I’m gonna do something to make you hate me, and I’m so scared. I’m so fuckin’ scared of that.” you said. 

“Is that what you really think of me? After everything we’ve been through…you think I would do that?” Dean asked. 

You nodded your head, “I don’t think I’m gonna give you a choice. I think you’ll have to because part of me knows that I wont be Y/N anymore. I’ll be just another monster.” you said. 

Dean scoffed and shook his head before jerking the bag up from the ground. 

“Dean, please.” you started, Dean interrupting you. 

“Go wait in the car. I’ll finish the job.” Dean coldly said. 

“Dean, I-” you said. 

“I said go wait in the God damn car, Y/N!” Dean roared, keeping his back to you, almost as if he couldn’t stand to look at you. 

You nodded your head, even though he couldn’t see you and turned to head for the car, wanting for the first time to touch him so that you could know what he was thinking. 

You were in the hospital, following behind Dean and two sheriffs. You and Dean had not said a single word to each other. 

“No, it’s alright, we’re with him. He’s my brother.” Dean said to the sheriff before catching Sam’s attention, “Hey! Brother!” Dean yelled, smiling and waving at Sam. 

“Let them through.” the sheriff said. 

“Thanks.” Dean said, the two of you walking towards Sam, “You ok?” Dean asked him. 

“Yeah.” Sam said, looking at you in concern, noticing that you looked so beaten down. 

“What the hell happened?” Dean asked. 

“Looks like I could ask you guys the same thing.” Sam said. 

“It’s ok, Sam.” you said. 

Dean scoffed, “Another lie, and to Sam. I’m a little shocked, Singer. I thought you only lied to me.” Dean said. 

“Dean.” Sam barked out. 

“Listen, you can be mad at me all you want, but we have a job to do. What happened here, Sam?” you asked, wanting to focus on the case. 

“Hook Man.” Sam said. 

“You saw him?” Dean asked. 

“Damn right. Why didn’t you guys torch the bones?” Sam asked. 

“What are you talkin’ about, I did. You sure it’s the spirit of Jacob Karns?” Dean asked. 

“It sure as hell looked like him, and that’s not all. I don’t think the spirit is latching on to the reverend.” Sam said. 

You nodded, “I think you’re right." 

"Well, yeah, the guy wouldn’t send the Hook Man after himself.” Dean said. 

“I think it’s latching onto Lori. Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman.” Sam said. 

“So what?” Dean asked. 

“So, she was upset about it. That’s what.” you said, Sam nodding. 

“Yeah, she’s upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished,” Sam said. 

“Ok, so she’s conflicted, and the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to the repressed emotions and maybe he’s doing the punishing for her, huh?” Dean asked. 

“Right, Rich comes on too strong. Taylor tries to make her a party girl. Dad has an affair.” Sam said. 

“Remind me not to piss this girl off, but I burned those bones. I buried them in salt. Why didn’t that stop him?” Dean asked. 

“You must have missed something.” you said. 

“No, I burned everything in that coffin.” Dean clipped out, annoyed to even be speaking to you. 

“Did you get the hook?” Sam asked. 

“The hook? Fuck, I don’t remember seeing the hook. I…I was a little distracted.” Dean said. 

“Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him.” Sam said. 

“So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power.” Dean said. 

“So if we find the hook.” you said. 

“We stop the Hook Man.” Sam and Dean said in unison. 

The three of you were back in the library, reading through more papers, trying to find out what happened to the hook after Karns died.   
You slid the book you were reading over to Dean, pointing out the page to him. 

“Here’s something, I think. Log book, Iowa State Penitentiary. Karns, Jacob, Personal affects: disposition thereof.” Dean read. 

“Does it mention the hook?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, maybe.” you answered. 

“Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoners house of worship, St. Barnabas Church.” Dean read. 

“Isn’t that where Lori’s father preaches?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah.” Dean replied. 

“Where Lori lives?” Sam asked. 

“Maybe that’s why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends’ daughters for the past two hundred years.” Dean said. 

“It has to be there.” you said. 

“Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Lori’s house, don’t you guys think someone might’ve seen it? I mean, a bloodstained, silver-handled hook?” Sam asked. 

“Check the church records.” you suggested. 

“St. Barnabus donations, 1862. Received silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Reforged. They melted it down. Made it into something else.” Sam said. 

“It never can be fuckin’ easy, can it?” you asked. 

Dean parked the car at St. Barnabus Church, and the three of you got out. 

“Alright, we can’t take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire.” Dean said. 

“I agree. So, Lori’s still at the hospital. We’ll have to break-in.” Sam said. 

“That’s never stopped us before.” you said. 

“Alright, take your pick.” Dean said. 

“I’ll take the house.” Sam said. 

“Ok.” Dean said as Sam started walking towards the house, you staying put, thinking that you would stay with Dean like always. “Go.” Dean said to you.

"What?“ you asked. 

"Go with Sam.” he said. 

“But-” you tried to argue. 

“Go with Sam, Y/N. I don’t need your help.” Dean said before walking away. 

You and Sam were in the house, grabbing everything that could remotely be considered silver. 

“You gonna tell me what happened?” Sam asked. 

“Are you gonna give me a choice?” you asked, lookin at him over your shoulder. “I told him, Sam. I told him and it didn’t go well.” you said, turning back to search through the drawer in front of you. 

“What did you say? I…I didn’t think he would be so upset.” Sam said. 

You tossed a silver letter opener into the bag Sam was holding. “Well, he is.” you said. 

“Is it because of the dream? You know, the one where he…” Sam trailed off. 

“I think it’s everything.” you said before looking up at him. “I haven’t told you everything, and after the way Dean reacted…I don’t know if I want to.” you said. 

“You can tell me, Y/N. I promise I won’t be mad.” Sam said. 

“I want you to think of something that I wouldn’t know about. Don’t say it out loud, just think about it.” you said. 

Sam looked at you confused, but nodded his head, “Okay.” he said, completely unsure of where you were going with this. 

You gave him a few moments to think of something, “Ready?” you asked. 

“Yeah.” Sam said, even though he didn’t know if he was ready for what was about to happen. 

You raised your hand and placed it on his chest, Sam looking at you in confusion, “Your LSAT score was 174.” you said, Sam jumping back a step.

“How?” he asked. 

You shrugged your shoulders, “Guess, hearing thoughts is something I can do now. You know, as if the fucked up visions weren’t enough.” you said. 

“That’s…that’s what happened in the sewer, isn’t it?” Sam asked, you nodding your head. 

“Yeah, and then I told him. I told him everything and now he can’t even stand to look at me. I’m not Y/N to him anymore. I’m just a fuckin’ freak, some monster that needs to be hunted.” you said, turning to walk away. “Come on, we better get that stuff to the fire." 

You and Sam were walking downstairs with the bag of things you took from Lori’s house, Dean busy throwing the things he found in the fire. 

"We got everything that even looked silver.” Sam said. 

“Better safe than sorry.” Dean said, throwing everything into the fire, footsteps stopping him. “Move. Move.” he said, grabbing his gun and running upstairs with you and Sam. 

Once the three of you made it upstairs you noticed Lori sitting in one of the pews, crying. Dean lowered his gun and went back downstairs, leaving you and Sam alone with her.

“Lori?” Sam asked. 

“What are you guys doin’ here?” she asked. 

“Are you okay?” you asked, Lori shaking her head no. 

“What is it?” Sam asked. 

“I’ve been trying to understand what’s been happening. Why? Now, I know. So, I’m praying for forgiveness.” Lori said. 

“What do you know?” you asked. 

“Forgiveness for what?” Sam quickly added. 

“Don’t you guys see? I’m to blame for all this. I’ve read in the Bible about avenging angels.” Lori said. 

“Trust me, this guy…he’s no angel.” Sam said. 

“He’s right, Lori.” you said. 

“I was so angry at my father. Part of me wanted him punished, and then he came and he punished him.” Lori said. 

“It’s not your fault.” Sam said. 

“Sam.” you said, a warning tone to your voice. 

“Yes, it is. I don’t know how, but it is. I killed Rich, Taylor, too. I nearly killed my father.” Lori said. 

“Sam.” you said, a little louder this time, a bad feeling overtaking you. 

“Lori.” Sam tried before she interrupted. 

“I can see it now. They didn’t deserve to be punished. I do.” Lori said, a noise sounding from the front of the church, the candles at the alter going out. 

“Fuck, Sam. He’s here.” you said. 

“Come on. We gotta go.” Sam said, leading Lori away towards the basement door, Hook Man pushing his hook through the door instead. 

“Go!” you yelled, Sam grabbing Lori and running down the aisle to the back room, you following after them. 

The Hook Man followed after the three of you, smashing the glass of another door before swinging his hook at you a few times, barely missing you. He chased the three of you around the room, and was about to hit Sam when you pushed him out of the way, taking the hit for him, the hook planting itself into your shoulder. 

“Fuckin’ asshole!” you screamed as an invisible force dragged Lori across the floor. “Go, Sam!" 

Sam ran over to her, "Come on. You okay?” he asked, the Hook Man appearing behind him, knocking him backwards into a wall. 

You maneuvered your way behind the Hook Man, who was standing over Lori. 

“Singer, drop.” Dean yelled, his gun raised, and you quickly dropped down, Dean firing off a shot before the Hook Man vanished into dust. 

“I thought we got all the silver.” Sam said. 

“So did I.” Dean said. 

“Then why is he still here?” Sam asked. 

“Well, maybe we missed something.” Dean said. 

You noticed the necklace Lori was wearing, “Lori, where did you get that chain?” you asked. 

“My father gave it to me.” she said. 

“Where’d your dad get it?” Dean asked. 

“He said it was a church heirloom. He gave it to me when I started school.” she said.   
.  
You reached for the chain, all of Karns’ crimes flashing through your head when you touched it. 

“Is it silver?” Sam asked. 

You ripped the chain from her neck. “That’s it. It’s his.” you said, a long scratch appearing on the wall, the Hook Man remaining invisible. 

“Sam!” Dean yelled, throwing Sam the rifle. 

“Dean.” you said, tossing him the necklace, “Go!” you yelled, Dean quickly taking off, heading back downstairs. 

Sam was holding the gun, the Hook Man appearing and knocking it from his hand. Sam grabbed you and Lori, the three of you crawling into the corner as the Hook Man towered over you. 

“Come on, De.” you said. 

The Hook Man stopped with his hook in the air, the hook melting, the rest of his body burning to nothing before Dean ran back upstairs to make sure the Hook Man was gone. 

“And you saw him, too? The man with the hook?” the sheriff asked Dean, the four of you now outside the church with the authorities. 

“Yes, I told you. We all saw him. We fought him off and then he ran.” Dean said. 

“And that’s all?” the sheriff asked. 

“Yeah, that’s all.” Dean said. 

“Listen, you, your brother, and whoever she is to you-” the sheriff said before Dean cut in. 

“Oh, don’t worry, we’re leaving town.” Dean said before walking over to the car. 

You were standing beside the car, your shoulder freshly bandaged. Dean glanced over at you, but didn’t say anything, so you got into the car. Dean followed after you, the two of you waiting in silence as Sam finished talking with Lori. 

Sam climbed into the car a few minutes later, none of you speaking as Dean started the engine and pulled away. Dean had been driving for about an hour when he got off the highway and pulled into the parking lot of a motel.

“What are we doing?” Sam asked. 

“I need a few hours.” Dean said before getting out of the car, you and Sam waiting by the car while he got a room. 

“Y/N.” Sam said. 

“Sam, not tonight. I…I can’t talk about it anymore.” you said, the two of you slipping back into silence. 

Dean walked to the room, you and Sam following after him. He opened the door and stepped inside, taking his bag with him to the bathroom, the shower turning on not long after he entered. 

You and Sam didn’t speak, and when Dean walked out of the bathroom you motioned for Sam to go next. You stayed put in the chair you were sitting in, your legs folded up under you as Dean got into bed, not even looking in your direction. 

Sam walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later and you quickly went inside, taking your time in the shower even though the hot water had run out long ago.   
When you walked out both boys were in their beds, the lights out. You grabbed a pillow from Dean’s bed and tossed it on the floor before getting down on your knees, grabbing an old flannel from your bag and pulling it on before laying down. 

“Y/N, you can have my bed.” Sam said, starting to get up. 

“If she wants to sleep down there…let her.” Dean said. 

“Dean.” Sam said. 

“It’s fine, Sam. Go back to bed.” you said, turning on your side, laying on your uninjured shoulder. 

You were right in the middle of that damn dream again, and no matter what you did you couldn’t wake yourself up. Dean was just about to shoot you when everything changed. Instead of the normal panic you usually felt, you felt calm, safe. 

You forced open your eyes to see Dean lowering you into bed, “I couldn’t sleep with the noises you were makin’.” he said before going around to his side and climbing into bed. 

“Sorry.” you said, turning away from him, pulling the covers up to your chin. 

You blinked open your eyes, the sunlight peeking through the curtains, waking you. You looked beside you to see Dean’s side of the bed empty. 

"He left. He said he had to do something.“ Sam said. 

You nodded your head and got out of bed, grabbing your bag before heading to the bathroom to get dressed for the day. 

You were walking out of the bathroom when Dean walked into the room, "Sam could you…could you give us a minute?” Dean asked. 

Sam glanced over at you before standing up, “Sure.” he said before walking out of the room. 

Dean watched him go and waited for the door to close before turning to face you, “Here.” he said, thrusting a small bag into your hands. 

You looked up at him before taking the bag, holding it in your hands, scared to look inside. 

“Go ahead.” Dean said. 

You opened the bag and pulled out a pair of black leather gloves, “Gloves?” you asked, confused. 

“You…you said it happens when you touch things. I…I thought that maybe this would help.” Dean said. 

You slipped the gloves on, they were a perfect fit, “Thanks.” you said, looking down at you hands. 

“Um…you can…you can touch me. You know, see if it works.” Dean said. 

You raised your hand, hesitant to touch him. Dean reached out and grabbed your hand and placed it on his chest. “Shit!” you exclaimed, a huge smile lighting up your face. 

“It works?” Dean asked. 

You furiously nodded your head, “It does! I…I can’t hear you.” you excitedly said. 

Dean grabbed your hand and pulled it back. “I’m…I’m not the best with words.” he said as he started to take off the glove. 

“What are you doing?” you asked. 

“I just need you to know something, and I’m scared that if I try to say it out loud that I’ll just fuck it up.” Dean said before placing your bare hand on his chest. 

“Dean-” you tried to say before he interrupted. 

“Just listen.” he said. 

“Okay.” you said, closing your eyes, his thumb moving back and forth over your hand. 

“Y/N, I am so fuckin’ sorry. I don’t ever want you to think that I don’t want you here. I need you here. I need you with me, and I know that I was a total fuckin’ asshole, but I was scared. I’m still scared, and I was hurt. I was hurt that you didn’t tell me and I took it out on you. I want you to know that I’m gonna be with you every step of the way. You, me, and Sammy are gonna figure this out. And as far as the dream goes…I would never hurt you. There isn’t anything that you could do that would make me hurt you. I know you said that I didn’t have a choice, but I do. I have a choice, and I’m making it right now. I will never hurt you, no matter what happens, and I’m gonna find a way to help you, a way to fix this. I just need to know that you’re gonna stick with me even when I fuck up and say things I don’t mean because I can’t do this without you. Ok…that’s kind of all I wanted to say. I don’t know how to end this. We should probably figure that out too, so…uh…10-4…over and out.” he thought to himself. 

You pulled your hand back, chuckling, and put your glove back on. “Over and out?” you asked before wrapping your arms around him. “I already told you that I wasn’t leaving. I promise I’ll never leave you."


	8. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 8: Bugs

“Come on, we better go. I think Sam has had enough.” you said, shoving a wad of cash into your pocket.

“He’ll get over it.” Dean said, thumbing through a wad of cash. “We did good, Singer.”

“Yeah, they didn’t know what hit them until it was too late.” you said, both you and Dean laughing as the two of you walked out of the bar, Dean waving his wad of cash in the air. 

“You know, we could get day jobs once in a while.” Sam said, shaking his head at the two of you.

“Hunting’s our day job, and the pay is crap.” Dean said.

“He’s right, and what would we do anyways? I mean, could you really see me being a waitress or some shit. I’d be fired five minutes into the job for cussing out some dumbass.” you said.

“Yeah, but hustling pool? Credit card scams? It’s not the most honest thing in the world, guys.” Sam said.

“Well, let’s see honest.” Dean said, holding out one of his hands, “Fun and easy.” he added, holding out the other hand, gesturing so that fun and easy outweighed honest. “It’s no contest.”

“At least we’re good at it, and it always works.” you said, adjusting the glove on your left hand.

“Besides, it’s what we were raised to do.” Dean said.

“I know, I was learnin’ to play Poker when most other kids were learnin’ how to ride a bike.” you said.

“Yeah, well, how we were raised was jacked.” Sam said.

“Hey, I did normal kid shit, too. Dad always made sure of that.” you said, feeling the need to defend your father.

“We didn’t.” Sam said.

“Yeah, says you. We got a new gig or what?” Dean asked, never comfortable discussing the way they were raised.

“Maybe. Oasis Plains, Oklahoma, not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob.” Sam said.

“Huh?” Dean asked.

“Human mad cow disease.” Sam said.

“Sucks to be him.” you said.

“Mad Cow. Wasn’t that on Oprah?” Dean asked.

“You watch Oprah?” Sam asked, a smile on his face.

“Pfft…no.” Dean said, embarrassed, “Y/N was watching it.”

“Hey, don’t put that shit on me. That’s all you.” you said.

“So, this guys eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?” Dean asked, changing the subject.

“Cause it takes a long time for mad cow disease to do anything, and I’m guessing this guy didn’t show any signs.” you said.

“You a mad cow expert now?” Dean asked.

“I just so happened to be in the room when YOU were watching Oprah. I picked up a few things.” you fired back.

Sam cleared his throat, “She’s right. Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less.” Sam said.

“Okay, that’s weird.” Dean admitted, you nodding your head in agreement.

“Yeah. Now, it could be a disease, or it could be somethin’ much nastier.” Sam said.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go with somethin’ much nastier.” you said.

“All right. Oklahoma.” Dean said, the three of you getting into the car, “Man, work, work, work. No time to spend my money.” Dean added as he started the engine.

“Your money?” you asked, leaning up from the backseat, “Half of that’s mine.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Fine, no time to spend our money.” he said, chuckling as he drove off. 

Dean pulled up to the Oklahoma Gas and Power Company, the three of you getting out of the car, and approaching the man outside.

“Travis Weaver?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Travis said.

“Are you the Travis who worked with Uncle Dusty?” Dean asked.

Travis eyed the three of you, “Dustin never mentioned nephews or a niece.” Travis said.

“Really? Well, he sure mentioned you.” Dean said.

“He sure did. He was always talking about you, said you were the greatest.” you added.

“Yeah. ” Sam said, following after you and Dean.

Travis smiled, “Oh, he did? Huh.” he said.

“Listen, we wanted to ask you…what exactly happened out there?” Dean asked.

“I’m not sure.” Travis said, shaking his head. “He fell in a sink hole. I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh…by the time I got back…” Travis trailed off.

“What did you see?” Dean asked.

“Nothin’. Just Dustin.” Travis replied.

“No wounds or anything?” Sam asked.

Travis hesitated for a moment before glancing at you, “Listen, fellas, I ain’t so comfortable talkin’ about this kind of stuff in front of a lady. She…uh, she’s delicate and shouldn’t be hearin’ this kind of talk.” Travis said.

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms over your chest, tempted to tell the guy that you were the farthest thing from delicate, but you decided to go with a different approach, “Listen, sir.” you sweetly said, “We just want to know what happened to our uncle. We need to know. Don’t worry about me, I can handle it.”

Travis nodded his head, “Well, he was bleeding…from his eyes, and his ears, his nose, but that’s it.” Travis said, refusing to look at you, afraid that he may have offended your delicate sensibilities.

“So, do you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. That’s what the doctors are sayin’.” Travis said.

“But, if it was, he would’ve acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control.” you said, Sam nodding his head.

“You ever notice anything like that?” Sam asked.

“No. No why, but then again, if it wasn’t some disease, what the hell was it?” Travis asked.

“That’s a good question.” Dean said.

“You know, can you tell us where this happened?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Travis answered. 

A little while later the three of you arrived at the scene of Dustin’s death, the sinkhole still surrounded by police tape.

“Huh. What do you guys think?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know, but if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast.” Sam said.

“Which proves that it definitely wasn’t mad cow.” You said, as the three of you ducked under the police tape, each of you looking down into the hole with a flashlight.

“So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?” Dean asked.

“No.” you said, shaking your head.

“There’d be an entry wound, sounds like this thing worked from the inside.” Sam added.

“Huh. Looks like there’s only room for one. You guys wanna flip a coin?” Dean asked.

“There’s three of us.” you said, “One of us just needs to do it.”

“Guys, we have no idea what’s down there.” Sam said.

“All right, I’ll go if you guys are scared. You two scared?” Dean asked, picking up a coil of rope.

“Flip the damn coin.” Sam said.

Dean chuckled and pulled a coin from his pocket, “Loser goes against Y/N, and whoever loses that toss goes in. All right, call it in the air…chicken.” Dean said.

“Jesus fucking Christ, I’ll go.” you said, grabbing the rope.

“Wait. Let one of us go.” Dean said.

You shook your head as you tied the rope around your waist, “I’m going. Maybe I’ll be able to see or feel something.” you said, pulling off your gloves and tossing them to the ground, “Just don’t fuckin’ drop me.”

The two of them lowered you down into the hole, “Fuck, why did I decide to do this?” you asked, once you realized just how enclosed the space was.

“Just get down there, do your magic fingers thing, and we’ll pull you back up.” Dean said.

“Magic fingers? That’s what we’re callin’ it now?” you asked, as you looked around the hole, “A little lower.” you called out, Sam and Dean giving the rope too much slack causing you to land hard at the bottom of the hole. “What happened to not fucking dropping me?” you yelled.

“Sorry.” Sam sheepishly said, shining his flashlight down on you.

“You better be.” you mumbled to yourself as you looked around, not really seeing anything out of the ordinary.

“Hey, Singer!” Dean called out, looking down at you.

“Yeah?” you asked.

“It puts the lotion on it’s skin, or else it gets the hose again.” Dean said, laughing.

You chuckled, “Real fuckin’ funny, De.” you said, noticing some beetles by your feet.

“Really, Dean?” Sam asked.

“What? How could I not say that? I mean, it’s a perfect situation, and she laughed.” Dean said.

You picked up a couple of the beetles, closing your hand around them, trying to concentrate. You still weren’t sure how all of this worked, and were about to give up when a feeling washed over you.

There was so much anger, so much pure rage, and you quickly became overwhelmed, the feeling too much for you to take, causing you to toss the beetles to the ground.  
“Y/N, what’s goin’ on down there?” Dean asked, concern in his voice.

“Toss me my gloves.” you said, not daring to touch the beetles with your bare hand again.

Dean tossed down your gloves and you slipped them on before grabbing a beetle, “Pull me up!” you yelled. 

You were back above ground a few moments later. “Here.” you said, holding out your hand to Sam. “Take it.”

Sam held open his hand, and you dropped the beetle into it before untying the rope around your waist, the feeling you had when you touched it still sticking with you.

“A beetle?” Sam asked, looking down at his hand.

“Yeah, a beetle.” you said before turning to head back to the car. 

Sam was examining the beetle you found while Dean drove.

“So, you found some beetles, in a hole, in the ground. That’s shocking, Y/N.” Dean said.

“Something isn’t right with that fuckin’ thing.” you said, leaning up to the front seat.

“It’s just a beetle.” Dean said.

You sighed, “I know that, but the feeling I got when I touched it…it was…rage.” you said, looking at the beetle in Sam’s hand.

Dean scoffed, “So, you’re tellin’ me that a bunch of beetles hulked out and killed our guy? Come on, Y/N. Beetles don’t get pissed off. They’re just bugs.” Dean said.

“Were there any tunnels, or tracks? Any evidence of any other creature down there?” Sam asked.

“No.” you said.

“Well, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it’s usually dead meat, but-” Sam started to say before Dean interrupted.

“How many did you find down there?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. Ten, maybe.” you answered.

“It’d take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude’s brain.” Dean said.

“Well, maybe there were more.” you said.

“I don’t know it sounds like a stretch to me.” Dean said.

“You can think whatever you want, but I know what I felt.” you said, leaning back into the backseat.

“Yeah, I got it, pissed off beetles.” Dean said.

“Look, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before.” Sam said, trying to keep the peace. 

Dean drove by a sign for an open house, decorated with red balloons, “I know a good place to start.” Dean said, another sign reading, Model Open. New Buyer’s BBQ Today!. “I’m kinda hungry for a little barbeque, how ‘bout you guys?” Dean asked.

You chuckled, “I could eat.” you said, Dean smiling at you in the rearview mirror.

Sam looked over at him, giving him a knowing look, “What, we can’t talk to the locals?” Dean asked.

“And the free food’s got nothin’ to do with it?” Sam asked.

“Of course not. We’re professionals.” Dean said, defending the two of you.

“Right.” Sam said. 

Dean pulled the car over, and the three of you got out and started walking down the street to the open house.

“Growin’ up in a place like this would freak me out.” Dean said.

“Yeah, me too.” you said, looking around the neighborhood.

“What? Why?” Sam asked.

“Well, manicured lawns, “How was your day, honey?”. I’d blow my brains out.“ Dean said.

"Yeah, it’s all just so fuckin’ cookie cutter.” you added.

“There’s nothing wrong with normal.” Sam said.

“I beg to differ.” you said.

“Yeah, I’d take our family over normal any day.” Dean said. 

The three of you approached the house, and Dean knocked on the door, a man answering a few moments later.

“Welcome.” the man said, looking at the three of you.

“This the barbeque?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, not the best weather, but…I’m Larry Pike, the developer here, and you are…?” Larry trailed off, waiting for the three of you to introduce yourselves.

“Dean. This is Sam, and that’s Y/N.” Dean said, introducing the three of you.

“Sam, Dean, Y/N, good to meet you. So, you three are interested in Oasis Plains?” Larry asked.

“Yes, sir.” Dean said.

“Let me just say, we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, sexual orientation, or…non-traditional pairings.” Larry said.

“You hear that, guys?” you asked, taking both of their hands, “We can live happily ever after in our non-traditional pairing.” you said.

Dean shook his head, realizing what Larry was implying, “We’re brothers. My girlfriend here thinks she’s a comedian.” Dean said, Larry looking slightly embarrassed.

“Our father is getting on in years, and we’re just lookin’ for a place for him.” Sam said.

“Great, great. Well, seniors are welcome, too. Come on in.” Larry said. 

Larry led the three of you to the backyard, you sandwiched in-between Sam and Dean, all of you taking notice of all of the people walking around, chatting, and eating.

“You said you were the developer?” Sam asked.

“Eighteen months ago, I was walking through this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here, but scrub brush and squirrels, and you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We’re the first family in Oasis Plains.” Larry said, walking over to a woman. “This is my wife, Joanie.”

“Hi, there.” Joanie said.

“Hi.” Dean said, shaking her hand.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Joanie said.

“Sam, Dean, and Y/N.” Larry said.

“Sam.” Sam said, shaking her hand.

“Pleasure.” she said before turning to you.

“Y/N.” you said, hesitantly shaking her hand, noticing that she was staring at your gloves. “I’m a bit of a germaphobe.” you lied.

“Well, nothing wrong with that. Better safe than sorry.” she said.

“Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses.” Larry joked.

“Right.” Joanie said, both her and Larry laughing.

“Will you excuse me?” Larry asked, before walking away.

“Don’t let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live.” Joanie said.

“Hi, I’m Lynda Bloome, head of sales.” a very energetic woman said, as she approached.

“And Lynda was second to move in. She’s a very noisy neighbor, though.” Joanie teased before leaving.

“She’s kidding of course. I take it you three are interested in becoming homeowners?” she asked.

“Well…” Dean said.

“Y-yeah, well…” Sam added.

“We sure are.” you said.

“Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, sexual orientation, or…” she trailed off.

“Non-traditional pairing? What can I say…I just love ‘em both, and I can’t pick. I get to have my cake and eat it, too.” you said.

“Of…of course.” Lynda said.

“All right, Studs. I’m gonna go talk to Larry.” you said, giving both Sam and Dean a firm slap to the ass before walking away. 

Sam, Dean, and Lynda were in the middle of an awkward silence, “She’s a pistol. I, uh, I better go check on her.” Dean said before quickly walking off after you.

“Oh, Honey, you’re just in time for the tour.” you said when Dean walked in.

“Wouldn’t miss it, Honey.” Dean said, stepping to your side. “Both of us, huh?” he whispered to you.

You shrugged your shoulders, “Like I said, I just couldn’t pick.” you said.

“Come on, we both know who you would pick.” Dean said.

You nodded your head, “So, you know it’s Sam, too.” you said, smirking at him, Dean rolling his eyes.

Larry was leading you and Dean down the stairs, the tour now over, “You’ve got three choices, carpet, hardwood, and tile.” Larry said.

Dean noticed a jar full of bugs on a nearby table, nudging you to get your attention, “Whoa. Someone likes bugs.” Dean said.

“My son…he’s into insects. He’s very inquisitive.” Larry said.

“Hmm…Does he happen to like beetles?” you asked.

“I don’t think it really matters to him.” Larry said.

You looked up at Dean, one eyebrow raised, “We better go find my brother.” Dean said, Larry leading the two of you back into the backyard. 

You noticed Sam talking to a younger boy and assumed it was the son Larry mentioned.

“Matthew.” Larry said, Sam and the boy turning to see you, Dean, and Larry walking towards them. “I am so sorry about my son and his…pet.” Larry said.

“It’s no bother.” Sam said.

“Excuse us.” Larry said, pulling Matthew away. 

“Remind you guys of somebody?” Sam asked, you and Dean looking over to see Larry yelling at Matt. “Dad?”

“Dad never treated us like that.” Dean said.

“Come on, guys. Not now.” you said, knowing the argument that talking about their dad would start.

“Well, Dad never treated you like that. Y/N either. He thought you two were perfect. He was all over my case. You guys don’t remember?” Sam asked.

“I…I wasn’t really around enough.” you said, not wanting to get in the middle of it.

“Well, maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes, you were out of line.” Dean said.

Sam scoffed, “Right. Right, like when I said I’d rather play soccer than learn bowhunting.” Sam said.

“Bowhunting’s an important skill.” Dean argued.

“Guys. Let’s do this later.” you said.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Whatever. How was the tour?” he asked.

“Oh, it was excellent. We’re ready to buy.” Dean said, Sam laughing.

“Look, I think we might be onto something here. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn’t the first strange death around here.” you said.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry’s surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this…severe allergic reaction to bee stings.” Dean said.

“More bugs.” Sam said.

“More fuckin’ bugs.” you said. 

Sam was driving while Dean flipped through the pages of John’s journal.

“You know, I’ve heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?” Dean asked.

“Well, hauntings sometimes include bug infestations.” Sam said.

“Yeah, but I didn’t see any evidence of ghost activity.” Dean said.

“Yeah, me neither.” Sam said.

“You got anything? Any ideas?” Dean asked, turning in his seat to face you.

“You really aren’t ever gonna let me drive again, are you?” you asked.

“That’s what you’re thinkin’ about right now?” Dean asked.

You shrugged your shoulders, “I just don’t think it’s fair.” you said.

“Yeah, well, life ain’t fair, Sweetheart.” Dean said.

You scoffed, “Tell me about it.” you said.

“Guys, can we get back on track?” Sam asked.

“Maybe they’re being controlled somehow.” you said.

“Controlled? You mean by something or someone?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” you said.

“You mean, like Willard?” Sam asked, you laughing as you nodded your head.

“Yeah, bugs instead of rats.” Dean said.

“I don’t know, guys. I just know how I felt when I touched those beetles. I think someone or something was seriously fuckin’ pissed off, and somehow got those bugs to do their dirty work.” you said.

“There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals…elementals…telepaths.” Sam said, glancing over his shoulder at you.

“What? You think I can talk to bugs now? Control them? I’m not a telepath, or an elemental. I’m just…I don’t fuckin know, but I’m not that.” you said.

“Yeah, that whole Timmy Lassie thing.” Dean said, pulling focus back to the case. “Larry’s kid…he’s got bugs for pets.”

“Matt?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Dean replied.

“We saw a jar of bugs when we were on the tour.” you said.

“He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula.” Sam said.

“You think he’s our Willard?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. Anything is possible, I guess.” Sam said to Dean before glancing back at you, “Do you think you would be able to tell if you touched him?”

“I don’t know, Sam. It’s not like I have a fuckin’ instruction manual for whatever the fuck is happening to me.” you said.

“Ooh, hey. Pull over here.” Dean said before Sam could say anything to you.

“What are we doing here?” Sam asked, as he pulled into the empty driveway of one of the Oasis Plains homes.

“It’s too late to talk to anybody else.” Dean said, getting out of the car.

“We’re gonna squat in an empty house?” Sam asked.

“Awesome.” you said, getting out of the car, “Come on, Sam. These places are fully furnished, and it’s better than another flea bag motel.”

“Yeah, I wanna try the steam shower. Come on.” Dean said, Sam still not moving. “Come on!” Dean added, Sam reluctantly pulling the car into the empty garage, Dean closing the door after him. 

“Look at this fuckin’ place.” you said, the three of you standing in the kitchen. “Dibs on the first shower.” you called out, hoisting your bag over your shoulder as you took off for the stairs.

“Don’t even think about it, Singer.” Dean said, chasing after you.

The two of you raced up the stairs, shoving each other playfully before you stuck your foot out, tripping him. You looked back over your shoulder at him, “Better luck next time, De.” you said, Dean reaching out to grab your ankle, causing you to land with a thud at the top of the stairs.

“Seriously? You guys are gonna kill each other over a shower?” Sam yelled up the stairs.

You rolled over on your back, Dean crawling so that he was on top of you, “That was a real dick move.” you said.

“You started it. Better luck next time, Sweetheart.” Dean said, as he started to push himself up, ready to sprint to the bathroom.

You locked your legs around his waist, trapping him, “Not so fast, Winchester.” you said.

Dean chuckled, “You know, I could just pick you up.” he said, “Face it, Singer, you’re not gonna win this one. I’m gettin’ in that shower first.” Dean said.

You unhooked your ankles and quickly flipped him over so that you were sitting on top of him now, “Surely, we could work something out.” you said.

“You could always join me.” Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

You looked down at him, thinking for a second, “Sure, why not?”

“R-really?” Dean asked, shocked.

“Yeah, you can get my hard to reach places.” you said.

Dean blew out a shaky breath, “Ok.” he said.

“Just one little thing first.” you said, leaning down over him, your breath ghosting over his lips.

“W-what?” Dean asked.

“I always win.” you said, quickly pushing yourself off of him and getting to your feet, Dean still laying flat on his back, “Like I said, better luck next time, De.” you said before running off to the bathroom, leaving Dean frustrated. 

You walked downstairs after your shower, Sam and Dean both in the kitchen, “Shower’s free.” you said before grabbing a slice of pizza.

“Bet there’s no hot water left.” Dean grumbled, grabbing another beer.

“I couldn’t help myself. That shower is fucking amazing.” you said, grabbing a beer for yourself. “So, what room are we sleepin’ in?” you asked.

“Doesn’t matter to me. You pick.” Dean said.

Sam looked between the two of you, a smirk on his face, “You guys know that there are enough rooms for each of us to have our own, right? You two don’t have to share.” he said.

“Oh…r-right.” you said. “I, uh, didn’t think about that. A room all to myself…that’s…that’s gonna be nice.” you said.

“Yeah, uh, tell me about it. A night where you don’t hog all the covers.” Dean said, Sam shaking his head at the two of you.

“Well.” you said, before draining the last of your beer. “Guess, I’m gonna head to bed.”

“Night, Y/N.” Sam said.

“Yeah.” Dean said.

“Night, guys.” you said before turning to make your way upstairs. 

You walked into one of the bedrooms, and closed the door behind you. You pulled off your gloves and placed them on the table by the bed before pulling the covers back and crawling into bed, noticing just how strange it felt to be sleeping alone.

You had probably been in bed for about an hour, just laying there wide awake when you heard your door open. You rolled over to see Dean easing the door closed, a smile coming to your face, “Everything okay?” you asked, startling him.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything’s fine.” he said, not expecting you to be awake.

“What are you doing, then?” you asked.

Dean started to rub the back of his neck, “That, uh, the bed I picked, something’s wrong with it.” Dean said.

“Really? What is it?” you asked.

“Yeah, it’s, uh, really uncomfortable, and I couldn’t sleep, so I was just gonna crash with you, but, uh, nevermind.” he said, turning to the door.

“No, wait.” you blurted out, sitting up in bed. “You can sleep here. I don’t care. I mean, it’s better than being uncomfortable all night. ” you said, grabbing your gloves from the table and slipping them on.

“You sure? I mean, if I wasn’t in here then you wouldn’t have to sleep in those.” Dean said, nodding his head towards your hands.

“Get in bed, Winchester, before I change my mind.” you said, laying back down.

Dean quickly crossed the room and climbed into bed next to you, as you turned on your side, facing away from him, Dean’s arm soon wrapping around your waist, his legs tangling with yours.

“More comfortable?” you asked.

“Yeah.” Dean said, pausing a moment before speaking again, “Is…is this alright?” he asked, tightening his hold on you so that you would know what he was talking about. “I can give you more room if you want. It’s just, uh, this bed is kinda small, and…” Dean trailed off, the king sized bed being anything but small.

“No, this is fine. I was cold anyway.” you said, both of you unable to say what you really wanted to, deciding to skirt around what you wanted to say and read between the lines instead.

“Yeah, you do feel pretty cold.” Dean said, pulling you closer to him. “Better?” he asked.

“Yeah, night, De.” you said, snuggling back against him.

“Night, Y/N.” Dean said. 

You rolled over in bed to see Dean’s side empty and laid there a moment before getting up and getting dressed for the day.

You walked out of the bedroom to see Sam knocking on the bathroom door, “You ever comin’ out of there?” Sam asked.

“What?” you heard Dean say.

“Hey, What’s going on?” you asked.

“A police call came in on the scanner.” Sam said.

“Hold on!” Dean yelled.

“We got another one?” you asked, Sam nodding his head.

“Someone was found dead three blocks from here.” Sam said to you before turning back to the bathroom door, “Come on!”

The bathroom door cracked open, steam wafting out as Dean stood there with a towel on his head, “This shower is awesome.” he said.

“Told you.” you said.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Come on.” he said, before walking away. 

The three of you pulled up at Lynda Bloome’s house and got out of the car, the three of you approaching Larry, who was talking to someone on the phone, Lynda’s body being carried out in a body bag.

“Hello, you’re, uh, back early.” Larry said.

“Yeah, we just drove in, wanted to take another look at the neighborhood.” Dean said.

“What’s goin’ on?” Sam asked.

“You guys met, uh…Lynda Bloome at the barbeque?” Larry said.

“The realtor.” you said.

“Well, she, uh…passed away last night.” Larry said, the three of you looking at him in shock.

“What happened?” Dean asked.

“I’m still tryin’ to find out. I identified the body for the police. Look, I-I’m sorry, this isn’t a good time now.” Larry said.

“Oh, of course.” you said.

“It’s okay.” Sam assured him.

“Excuse me.” Larry said, before walking away.

“You guys know what we have to do, right?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, get in that house.” Sam said.

“See if we got a bug problem.” Dean said, the three of you climbing over the fence, and up the side of the house before climbing through Lynda’s bedroom window. 

“This looks like the place.” Dean said, looking down at the outline of her body on the carpet.

“Yeah, I’d say so.” you said, Dean walking over and picking up a towel from the floor, dropping it once he saw that it was covered in dead spiders.

“Spiders.” you said.

“From spider boy?” Dean asked.

“Matt…maybe.” Sam said, as you pulled off one of your gloves.

You bent down and picked up on of the spiders, holding it in the palm of your ungloved hand, the same feeling you got when you held the beetles hitting you.

“The spiders pissed too?” Dean asked.

“Pissed is an understatement.” you said, tossing the spider to the floor before putting your glove back on, “I think we need to pay Matt a visit.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” Dean said. 

Dean pulled the car over next to the curb, Matt getting off the school bus across the street.

“Isn’t his house that way?” Dean asked, pointing in the opposite direction that Matt was walking.

“Yup.” Sam said.

“So, where’s he goin’?” Dean asked.

“Probably to work his mojo on some more bugs.” you said.

The three of you got out of the car and started to follow after Matt, finding him examining a grasshopper.

“Great, now it’s gonna be killer grasshoppers.” you said, under your breath.

“Hey, Matt. Remember me?” Sam asked.

“What are you doin’ out here?” Matt asked.

“We could ask you the same thing.” you said.

“We wanna talk to you.” Dean said.

“You’re not here to buy a house, are you?” Matt asked, you and Dean shaking your heads. “W-wait. You’re not serial killers?” Matt asked, the three of you laughing.

“No, no. No, I think you’re safe. "Sam said.

"So, Matt…you sure know a lot about insects.” Dean said.

“So?” Matt asked.

“Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?” Dean asked.

“I heard she died this morning.” Matt said.

“Mm, that’s right. Spider bites.” Dean said.

“Matt…you tried to scare her with a spider.” Sam said.

“Wait. You think I had something to do with that?” Matt asked.

“Well, it looks that way.” you said.

“You tell us.” Dean said.

“That tarantula was a joke. Anyway, that wouldn’t explain the bee attack, or the gas company guy.” Matt said.

“You know about those?” Sam asked, Matt nodding his head.

“Let’s just get to the bottom of this.” you said, pulling off your glove before stepping up to Matt.

“W-what are you doing?” he nervously asked.

“Just be still, kid.” you said before placing your hand on his shoulder.

“Well?” Dean asked.

“The kid has a whole lot of daddy issues, but I don’t think it’s him.” you said, slipping your glove back on.

Matt looked at you strangely for a moment, “There is somethin’ going on here. I don’t know what…but something’s happening with the insects. Let me show you guys something.” Matt said, as he picked up his backpack and started to walk away. 

“So, if you knew about all the bug stuff, why not tell your dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out.” Sam said.

“Believe me, I’ve tried, but, uh, Larry doesn’t listen to me. ” Matt said.

“Why not?” Sam asked.

“Mostly, he’s too disappointed in his freak son.” Matt said.

“And there’s the daddy issues.” you said, nudging Dean.

Sam scoffed, “I hear you.” he said.

“You do?” Dean asked, Sam turning around to give him a look.

“Matt, how old are you?” Sam asked.

“Sixteen.” Matt said.  
.  
“Well, don’t sweat it, because in two years, something great’s gonna happen.” Sam said.

“What?” Matt asked.  
“College. You’ll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad.” Sam said.

“Fuck. Here we go.” you said.

“What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family.” Dean said, Sam sighing and glaring at him.

“How much further, Matt?” you asked, hoping that it wasn’t going to be much longer, the tension between Sam and Dean was palpable.

“We’re close.” Matt said.

Sam glared at Dean again, “Hey, knock that shit off.” you said, before the three of you started walking again, reaching a large clearing a few moments later.

“I’ve been keeping track of insect populations. It’s, um, part of an AP science class.” Matt said, the sounds of hundreds of different insects echoing among the trees.

“You two are like peas in a pod.” Dean said.

“Dean.” you warned, Sam ignoring him.

“What’s been happening?” Sam asked.

“A lot. I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles…you name it. It’s like they’re congregating here.” Matt said.

“Why?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know.” Matt said.

“What’s that?” Sam asked, pointing to a dark patch of grass a few feet away.

The four of you walked over and discovered hundreds of worms. Dean stepped on some of them, and they fell into the ground, creating a hole. Dean crouched down and used a stick to poke around in the hole.

“That’s just fuckin’ gross.” you said, watching as he continued to poke around.

“There’s somethin’ down there.” Dean said, before putting the stick down and reaching into the hole with his hand.

“Jesus, De. Be fuckin’ careful. You don’t know what’s down there.” you said.

Dean continued to feel around in the hole, a disgusted expression on his face. He finally brought his hand out, all of you looking horrified at the dirt and worm covered human skull in his hand.

“Well, I sure as fuck wasn’t expecting that.” you said. 

The three of you pulled up outside of the local university and got out of the car, grabbing the box of bones from the backseat before heading towards the building.

“So, a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave.” Sam said.

“Yeah, maybe this is a haunting. Pissed off spirits? Some unfinished business?” Dean asked.

“There’s definitely some unfinished business there, but it wasn’t just rage I felt. There…there was fear, misery. ” you said, remembering what you felt when you touched the bones.

“Question is, why bugs? And why now?” Sam asked.

“That’s two questions.” Dean said, Sam ignoring him. “Yeah, so with that kid back there…why’d you tell him to just ditch his family like that?” Dean asked.

“Just, uh…I know what the kid’s goin’ through.” Sam said.

“Are we really fuckin’ doin’ this now?” you asked, both of them ignoring you.

“How 'bout tellin’ him to respect his old man, how’s that for advice?” Dean asked.

“Dean, come on.” Sam said, the three of you no longer walking. “This isn’t about his old man. You think I didn’t respect Dad. That’s what this is about.” Sam said.

“Now is not the time.” you said, looking between them.

“Just forget it, all right? Sorry I brought it up.” Dean said.

“I respected him, but no matter what I did, it was never good enough.” Sam said.

“Is that what you really think, Sam?” you asked, Sam nodding his head.

“So, what are you sayin’? That Dad was disappointed in you?” Dean asked.

“Was? Is. Always has been.” Sam said.

“Oh, Sam.” you sighed.

“Why would you think that?” Dean asked.

“Because I didn’t wanna bowhunt or hustle pool, because I wanted to go to school and live my life, which, to our whacked-out family, made me the freak.” Sam said.

“Yeah, you were kind of like the blonde chick in The Munsters.” Dean said.

“Dean.” you scolded.

“You know what most dad’s are when their kids score a free ride? Proud. Most dads don’t toss their kids out of the house.” Sam said.

“I remember that fight. In fact, I seem to recall a few choice phrases comin’ out of your mouth.” Dean said.

“Guys.” you said.

“You know, truth is, when we finally find Dad…I don’t know if he’s even gonna wanna see me.” Sam said.

“That’s not true, Sam.” you said, Dean nodding his head.

“Sam, Dad was never disappointed in you. Never. He was scared.” Dean said.

“What are you talkin’ about?” Sam asked.

“He was afraid of what could’ve happened to you if he wasn’t around, but even when you two weren’t talkin’…he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could. Keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe.” Dean said.

“What?” Sam asked.

“It’s true.” you said.

“Why didn’t you guys tell me any of that?” Sam asked.

“Well, it is a two way street, dude. You could’ve picked up the phone. Come on, we’re gonna be late for our appointment.” Dean said before walking away.

“Sorry, Sam.” you said before turning to follow after Dean. 

“So, you three are students?” the professor asked.

“Yes, sir.” you said.

“Yeah. Yeah, uh, we’re in your class…Anthro 101.” Sam added.

“Oh, yeah.” the professor said.

“So, what about the bones, Professor?” Dean asked.

“This is quite an interesting find you’ve made. I’d say they’re 170 years old, give or take. The time frame and the geography heavily suggest Native American.” the professor said.

“Native American?” you asked, the professor nodding his head.

“Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?” Sam asked.

“Not according to the historical record, but the, uh, relocation of native people was quite common at that time.” the professor said.

“Right, well, are there any local legends?” Sam asked.

“Oral histories about the area?” you added.

“Well…you know, there’s a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa. It’s about sixty miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth.” the professor said.

“All right.” Dean said. 

The three of you were driving through Sapulpa, stopping to ask a Native American man for directions, thanking him and driving away once he pointed you in the right direction. 

The three of you walked into a diner to see another Native American man playing cards at a table.

“Joe Whitetree?” Sam asked, the man nodding his head. “We’d like to ask you a few questions, if that’s all right.” Sam said.

“We’re students from the university.” Dean said.

“No, you’re not. You’re lying.” Joe said, shocking Dean.

“Well, truth is.” Dean started to say before Joe cut him off.

“You know who starts sentence with "truth is”? Liars.“ Joe said, you and Dean exchanging a look.

"Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It’s a housing development near the Atoka Valley.” Sam said.

“I like him. He’s not a liar.” Joe said to Dean, Dean looking away angry. “I know the area.” Joe said to Sam.

“What can you tell us about the history?” Sam asked.

“Why do you wanna know?” Joe asked.

“Something…something bad is happening in Oasis Plains.” you said.

“We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there…Native American bones.” Sam added.

“I’ll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came on last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish the land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley, and if would bring death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon the people.” Joe said.

“Insects. Sounds like nature to me. Six days.” Dean said.

“And on the night of the sixth day none would survive.” Joe said before turning to you, “You felt it, the rage, the misery, the fear.” he said.

“I…I…” you trailed off, not knowing what to say, nodding your head instead. 

“When did the gas company man die?” Sam asked, as the three of you were walking back to the car.

“Uh, let’s see, we got here Tuesday.” Dean said.

“Friday, the twentieth.” you said.

“March twentieth?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” you replied.

“That’s the spring equinox.” Sam said.

“Yep.” you said, popping the p.

“The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals.” Dean said.

“So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land.” Sam said.

“And on the sixth night…that’s tonight.” Dean said.

“If we don’t do something, Larry’s family will be dead by sunrise. So, how do we break the curse?” Sam asked.

“You don’t break a curse.” Dean said.

“You get out of it’s fuckin’ way. We’ve gotta get those people out now.” you said, the three of you getting into the car and driving away. 

Dean was driving while talking on the phone with Larry.

“Yes, Mr. Pike, there’s a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood.” Dean said, pausing a moment as he listened to Larry, “Well, it’s fairly extensive. I don’t want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe.” Dean said.

You leaned up from the backseat, resting your arms along the back of the front seat as you listened.

“Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power.” Dean said, you assuming that Larry asked who he was speaking to. “Uh…” Dean said, a few moments later, panicked, quickly hanging up the phone.

“Fuck.” you said, knowing it didn’t work .

“Give me the phone.” Sam said, taking the phone from Dean and dialing.

“Matt, it’s Sam.” Sam said, silent as he listened to Matt. “Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?” Sam said.

“Tell him to stop asking questions and just do it.” you said.

“Because something is coming.” Sam said, ignoring you, listening to Matt instead, “Yeah, a lot more.” Sam said, and you knew they were talking about the bugs.

“Sam.” you said, trying to get his attention.

“You’ve got to make him listen, okay?” Sam said.

“Give me the phone, give me the phone.” Dean said, grabbing the phone from Sam, “Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they’ll just think you’re nuts.” Dean said.

“Appendicitis.” you said, Dean nodding his head.

“Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you’ve gotta go to the hospital.” Dean said, listening to Matt’s reply before hanging up the phone. “Make him listen? What are you thinkin’?” Dean asked Sam. 

A little while later Dean pulled up outside of Larry’s house, Larry coming outside when he noticed the car, Matt following after him.

“Damn it, they’re still here. Come on.” Dean said, the three of you getting out of the car.

“Get off my property before I call the cops.” Larry said.

“Mr. Pike, listen.” Sam said.

“Dad, they’re just trying to help.” Matt said.

“Get in the house!” Larry yelled.

“Okay, Larry…you need to chill the fuck out.” you said.

“I’m sorry, I told him the truth.” Matt said, to the three of you.

“We had a plan, Matt, what happened to the plan?” Dean asked.

“Look, it’s 12:00 AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it’s too late.” Sam said.

“Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm.” Larry said.

“That’s exactly what we fuckin’ mean, Larry.” you said.

“Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh? And the gas company guy? You don’t think somethin’ weird’s goin’ on here?” Dean asked.

“Look, I don’t know who you are, but you’re crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we’re gonna have a problem.” Larry said.

“Well, I hate to be a downer, but we’ve got a problem right now.” Dean said.

“Why do people always think we’re fuckin’ crazy? I mean, I get it, but we’re just tryin’ to save your ass, Larry.” you said.

“Dad, they’re right, okay? We’re in danger.” Matt said.

“Matt, get inside! Now!” Larry yelled.

“No! Why won’t you listen to me?!” Matt asked.

“Because this is crazy! It doesn’t make any sense!” Larry yelled.

“Look, I’m all for you guys workin’ out your issues, but now is not the time.” you said.

“Look, this land is cursed! People have died here. Now, are you gonna really take that risk with your family?” Sam asked.

“Wait.” Dean said, all of you going silent. “You hear it?” he asked, a loud buzzing sounding off.

“What the hell?” Larry asked.

“That’s what we were tryin’ to tell you about.” you said.

“All right, It’s time to go. Larry get your wife.” Dean said.

“Guys.” Matt said, all of you turning to look up to the sky, millions of bugs flying towards the house, blanketing the sky.

“Oh my God.” Larry said.

“We’ll never make it.” Sam said.

“Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house, go!” Dean yelled, all of you rushing inside. 

“Okay, is there anybody else in the neighborhood?” Sam asked.

“No, it’s just us.” Larry said, as his wife walked into the room.

“Honey, what’s happening? What’s that noise?” Joanie asked.

“Call 911.” Larry said, Joanie not moving. “Joanie!”

“Okay.” she said.

“Yeah, 911 isn’t gonna be able to help you, Larry.” you said.

“I need towels.” Dean said.

“Uh, in the closet.” Larry said.

“Okay, we’ve gotta lock this place up. Come on…doors, windows, fireplace, everything, okay?” Sam said, him and Matt going upstairs.

“Phones are dead.” Joanie said.

“Of course.” you said as you helped Dean line the base of the front door with towels.

“They must have chewed through the phone lines.” Dean said, the power going out, “And the power lines.”

“I need my cell.” Larry said, picking up his cell phone. “No signal.”

“You won’t get one.” Dean said.

“They’re blanketing the house.” you added.

“So, what do we do now?” Larry asked.

“We try to out last it. Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise.” Sam said.

“Hopefully?” Larry asked.

“Not so crazy now, are we?” you asked, as Dean walked into the kitchen ,searching the cabinets until he found a can of bug spray.

“Bug spray?” Joanie asked when Dean returned to the living room.

“Trust me.” Dean said, a creaking noise coming from somewhere around the fireplace.

“What is that?” Matt asked.

“The flue.” Sam answered.

“All right, I think everybody needs to get upstairs.” Dean said, hundreds of thousands of bugs suddenly swarming into the room.

“Fuck!” you yelled, swatting at them.

Dean pulled a lighter from his pocket, and sprayed the bug spray into the flame, fire shooting out towards the bugs, “All right, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!” Dean yelled. 

All of you rushed to the attic, Sam closing the door once everyone was inside. The buzzing of the bees started to grow louder as saw dust started to fall from the ceiling.

“Oh God, what’s that?” Joanie asked.

“Something’s eating through the wood.” Dean said.

“Termites.” Matt said.

“All right, everybody get back. Get back, get back, get back!” Dean yelled.

The three Pikes moved as far as they could into a corner of the attic, a second later, bugs chewed a hole through the wood and started to swarm around the room.

“We gotta find something to cover it!” you yelled, the three of you frantically searching for something to cover the hole.

The patch only worked for a minute, the bugs chewing two more holes in the roof, Dean tried to ward them off with the bug spray, but nothing was working.

“Dean!” you yelled, dragging him over into the corner the Pikes were in, the six of you desperately trying to swat the bugs away.

“Come here.” Dean said, pulling you into his jacket, trying to protect you.

Suddenly, the sun started to rise, the bugs miraculously starting to leave through the holes in the roof. You, Sam, and Dean walked over to see what happened. Through the hole, you could see the bugs flying away in one enormous colony, the three of you letting of a sigh of relief. 

The three of you came back to the Pike residence the next morning, all of you approaching Larry, who was placing boxes in a moving van.

“What, no goodbye?” Dean asked.

“I gotta say, Larry, my feelings are a little hurt.” you teased.

“Good timing. Another hour and we’d have been gone.” Larry said, shaking hands with each of you.

“For good?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. The development’s been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found, but I’m gonna make damn sure no one lives here again.” Larry said.

“Well, that’s good to know.” you said.

“You don’t seem to upset about it.” Sam said.

“Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but…” Larry said, looking over at Matt, “somehow, I really don’t care." 

Sam joined you and Dean by the car after he finished talking with Matt, the three of you watching Matt and Larry actually get along.

"I wanna find Dad.” Sam said.

“Yeah, me too.” Dean said.

“And we will.” you assured them.

“Yeah, but I just…I want to apologize to him.” Sam said, you reaching down to squeeze his hand.

“For what?” Dean asked.

“All the things I said to him. He was just doin’ the best he could.” Sam said.

“Well, don’t worry, like Y/N said, we’ll find him, and then you’ll apologize. And then within five minutes, you guys will be at each other’s throats.” Dean said.

Sam laughed, “Yeah, probably.” he said, the three of you sitting in silence for a few seconds.

“Well, let’s hit the road, boys.” you said.

“Let’s.” Dean said, the three of you getting into the car, giving Larry and Matt one last wave before driving off.


	9. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 9: Home

“Sam.” you said, shaking his shoulder, his tossing and turning waking you up. “Sam, wake up.” you tried again.

Sam sat up in bed, looking at you confused, “Y/N?” he asked.

You nodded your head, “Bad dream?” you asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

“Yeah, did…did you…” he trailed off, afraid to ask.

“No.” you said, holding up your gloved hands, Sam nodding his head, a relieved expression on his face, “Was it Jess?”

“No.” Sam said, settling himself back in bed.

“You wanna tell me about it? I’ll give you your first session free.” you teased, throwing his own words back at him.

“It’s…I’m okay.” Sam said, “It…it was just a dream.”

“Sam.” you said, not believing him at all.

“Really, Y/N. I’m fine.” Sam said.

“You can’t lie to me, Sam, and it’s not because I’m some freaky mind reader either. I’ve known you since we were kids, and I know something is wrong. If you don’t want to tell me that’s fine, but I just hope you know that I’m here if you need me, and I won’t judge. Trust me, I’m the last person that has room to.” you said, holding up your hands and wiggling your fingers.

“Thanks, Y/N.” Sam said.

“No problem, Sammy.” you said, standing up to go back to your own bed.

“It’s Sam.” Sam teasingly said as you got back into bed.

“Mmm hmm…night, Sammy.” you said, Sam chuckling.

“Night, Y/N.” he said. 

The next morning the three of you were sitting in the motel room, Dean looking for cases, Sam drawing on the motel stationary, and you were scribbling in your journal. You had taken to writing in one lately, finding that writing things down helped clear your head some.

“All right, I’ve been cruisin’ some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali…it’s crew vanished, and, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas. Hey.” Dean said, you and Sam both looking over at him, “Am I boring you two with this hunting evil stuff?” he asked.

“No. I’m listening, keep going.” Sam said, Dean looking over to you.

“Hmm, oh yeah, me too. I’m listenin’.” you said.

“Really? What did I just say?” Dean asked.

“Cattle mutilations.” you said, Dean shaking his head at you.

“And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times.” Dean said, waving his hand in front of Sam’s face, “Any of these things blowin’ up your skirt, pal? What about you over there? You writin’ a novel or somethin’?” Dean asked.

“Or somethin’.” you said, closing your journal. “I told you I was listening. I heard everything you said, and if I had my pick I’d go with the three shots to the head guy.” you said before looking over to Sam, “You better weigh in here before he flips his fuckin’ lid.” you said, Sam too busy looking down at the paper he was holding to respond.

“Wait. I’ve seen this.” Sam said.

“Seen what?” you and Dean asked in unison, Sam getting up from his bed to search through his duffel bag.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked as Sam pulled out a picture from his bag, quickly holding it up to the motel stationary he had been drawing on .

“Guys, I know where we have to go next.” Sam said, looking between you and Dean.

“Where?” Dean asked.

“Back home…back to Kansas.” Sam said.

“Sam, are you okay?” you asked, concerned for him.

Sam nodded his head, “We have to go back.” he said.

“Okay, random. Where’d that come from?” Dean asked.

Sam showed the photo he was holding to Dean, “All right, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Dean said.

“And it didn’t burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?” Sam asked.

“I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talkin’ about?” Dean asked.

“Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy, but…the people who live in our old house…I think they might be in danger.” Sam said, and you quickly got up and snatched the stationary that he was drawing on.

“Why would you think that?” Dean asked.

“Uh, it’s just, um…look, just trust me on this, okay?” Sam said before starting to walk away.

“Sam.” you said, stopping him, holding up the stationary when he turned to look at you.

“Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Sam said before turning to you, “What is it?” he asked.

“You tell me.” you said, Sam walking over to you as you flipped through the pages of your journal. “What the fuck, Sam?” you asked, pointing to a page, a rough sketch of the tree that matched the one Sam was talking about, the one he had been drawing.

“When did you do this?” Sam asked.

“This morning.” you said, Dean growing more impatient by the second.

“Come on, guys. You gotta give me a little bit more than this because right now it looks like we’re freakin’ out over some paper.” Dean said.

“I can’t really explain it is all.” Sam said, still looking at you.

“Yeah, me either.” you said.

“Well, tough. I’m not going anywhere until you guys start talkin’.” Dean said, both you and Sam glancing over at him before looking back at each other.

“How did you know to draw this?” Sam asked.

“I don’t fuckin’ know, Sam. It just popped in my head, and I couldn’t get it out. Sometimes when I write things down it seems to help, so I did.” you said.

“Y/N, I’ve been thinking about this since last night.” Sam said, pausing for a moment, “Maybe, you…” he trailed off.

“No. No. No.” you said, shaking your head, “That only happens when I touch something, and I never touched you. It’s just some weird fucked up coincidence.”

Sam scoffed, “Really, Y/N? A coincidence? You know better than that.” Sam said.

“Hey!” Dean barked out, both you and Sam whipping around to face him, “Somebody better start fuckin’ talkin’, and now.” he said, looking between you and Sam.

“I have these nightmares.” Sam finally said.

“I’ve noticed.” Dean said, nodding his head.

“And sometimes…they come true.” Sam said, you giving his arm a gentle squeeze, letting him know that you were there.

“Come again?” Dean asked, shocked, a feeling of deja vu hitting him, this was you all over again.

“Look, Dean…I dreamt about Jessica’s death…for days before it happened.” Sam said.

“Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.” Dean said, sitting down on the bed, thinking to himself that he didn’t know if he could handle something happening to both you and Sam.

“No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn’t do anything about it cause I didn’t believe it.” Sam said.

Dean ran a hand through his hair before focusing on you, “Did you know about this?” he asked, “Because if I find out that you knew and you didn’t tell me…”

“Dean, I-” you said, your heart pounding in your chest, Sam cutting you off.

“She didn’t know. She only saw what happened to Jess. She didn’t know about the dreams.” Sam said, lying for you. “And now I’m dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that’s where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know.” Dean said, overwhelmed. “And you’ve seen it, too?” he asked you.

“No, just…just the tree, and it was only for a split second. It just kept flashing in my head, kind of like a snapshot.” you said.

“I…I don’t know.” Dean quietly said.

“What do you mean you don’t know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica.” Sam said, sitting down across from Dean.

“All right, just slow down, would ya?” Dean asked, standing up before he started to pace, “I mean, first you tell me that you’ve got the Shining, too? And, then you tell me that I’ve got to go back home. Especially when…” Dean trailed off.

“When what?” Sam asked.

“When I swore to myself that I would never go back there.” Dean said as he continued to pace, “God damn it! I’ve already got too much on my plate with this shit that is goin’ on with her. I can’t handle it happening to you, too. Fixing one of you is enough right now. All I can think about is how I have to watch her, make sure that she doesn’t go off the fuckin’ deep end. I can’t be worried about you being some sort of freak, too.” Dean said, the room falling silent.

“Yeah, well, you don’t have to worry about me, Dean, and you sure as shit don’t have to fuckin’ fix me. I can take care of myself. I don’t need you.” you said before storming out of the room, slamming the door closed behind you.

“Shit! Y/N! I didn’t mean it like that.” Dean said, running his hands over his face. “This is just…too much.”

“I know, Dean. I know it is, but we have to check this out. Just to make sure. I mean, especially with both of us seeing something. It has to mean something.” Sam said.

“I know we do. Just…just give me a minute first.” Dean said, starting for the door.

Dean saw you across the parking lot, pacing and kicking at the gravel. He took a deep breath, knowing that talking to you right now wasn’t going to be easy, but he felt that he needed to explain himself to you.

“Y/N, look, I didn’t mean it like that.” Dean said, stopping a few feet away from you.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Dean.” you said, still pacing, refusing to look in his direction, “You made yourself pretty clear back there.”

“Y/N, I’m sorry, okay? I…I didn’t mean it. It just came out wrong.” Dean said, you still refusing to look at him, “Would you just talk to me?”

You whipped around to face him, tears staining your cheeks, “I don’t have anything to say to you.” you said.

“Fuck, don’t cry. I’m sorry. I didn’t…I don’t want you to cry.” Dean said, hanging his head.

“You can take your guilt and your apology and shove them up your fuckin’ ass.” you said. “Just get out of here. Leave me the fuck alone.”

“Y/N, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. It was just a heat of the moment thing.” he said.

“Don’t worry, asshole, my feelings aren’t fuckin’ hurt. I’m just really fuckin’ pissed right now. I mean, God forbid I give you something else to worry about, right? I mean, I already weigh you down. I’m just some freak burden that you have to fix, right? Someone that you have to watch constantly because who knows what the freak might do next? You know, I never asked for you to swoop in and save me. I can take care of myself. It’s not your fuckin’ job to watch over me. I don’t NEED you.” you said, venom dripping from your words.

“Listen, Y/N.” Dean said, trying to remain calm, “What I said…it…it came out wrong, okay? I…you don’t weigh me down, and…and the freak thing…I don’t think that.” he said.

“Oh, see, I guess I confused the part where you said you didn’t want Sam becoming some sort of freak, too. Guess, my fucked up freak brain misunderstood that.” you said, shaking your head. “You know what? I’ll make it easy for you, and I’ll lighten your fuckin’ load, take some of that weight off of your shoulders.” you said, before taking off for the room.

“Oh, what does that fuckin’ mean?” Dean asked, chasing after you. “Y/N!" 

You stormed back into the room, Sam looking at you wide eyed. "Hey, are you okay?” Sam asked.

“Oh, I’m just fuckin’ perfect.” you said, grabbing your bag, quickly shoving things inside.

“Y/N, why don’t you just calm down for a second.” Sam gently said.

“Not now, Sam.” you said, looking around the room for your things.

“What are you doin’?” Dean asked, watching you from the door.

“I told you. I’m gonna lighten your load.” you said, snatching your journal and shoving it into your bag before slinging the bag over your shoulder and turning for the door, “Get out of my way, Dean.” you said, glaring at him.

“No.” he clipped out, bracing himself in the doorway.

“Get out of my fuckin’ way….right now.” you said, standing toe to toe with him.

“No.” he said again, glaring back at you, both of you close to exploding.

“I’m not above making you move, so this is your last fuckin’ chance to get the fuck out of my way.” you seethed.

“I’m not moving, so you do what you have to do.” Dean said.

“Guys, let’s just calm down and talk about this.” Sam said, his hands held up in front of him as he carefully approached the two of you.

“We DON’T need to talk about anything. He already said enough.” you said.

“I told you I was sorry!” Dean yelled.

“And I told you where you could shove that apology! Now move!!” you yelled back.

“I told you I wasn’t movin’. You don’t get to just run off. Now when you told me that you wouldn’t leave.” Dean said.

“Oh, no. You don’t get to throw that back at me. That…that was before, and everything…everything is just fucked now. Everything’s changed.” you said.

“Nothin’s changed for me.” Dean said.

You scoffed, “How can you say that with a straight face? Everything has changed, Dean! You never had to worry about me before, or feel like you had to watch me constantly. I’m just another problem to solve now. Just another fucked up crisis that needs to be averted. I’m not gonna stick around and hang all that on you. You’re…you’re scared of me now. When you look at me you don’t see me anymore. You don’t see Y/N. You just see some…” you trailed off, taking a deep breath, “Listen, you can say whatever you want, you can deny it until you are blue in the fuckin’ face, but I know the truth, okay? I know, and just let me make it easy for once. Let me go.” you said.

“Y/N.” Dean started to say, Sam standing in the background speechless.

You held up your hand to stop him, “Move.” you said, shaking your head. “Don’t make me say it again.”

“No, you’re gonna listen to me now.” he said, Sam stepping a little closer to the two of you, afraid that he was going to have to step in.

“Maybe you two should just take a few minutes. Calm down, and then we can talk about this once everybody has cooled off.” Sam said, knowing how hot headed both of you were, both of you likely to make rash decisions.

“No, she said what she wanted to say, and now I’m going to.” Dean said.

“Dean.” Sam warned, Dean ignoring him.

“You don’t get to tell me what I think, or what I feel because you don’t know.” Dean said to you.

“Pretty fuckin’ sure I do.” you said.

“Could you just keep your mouth closed for five minutes and let me talk?” he asked.

You sighed and rolled your eyes, “Talk, but you’re wasting your breath cause it’s not gonna change anything.” you said.

“You think everything is different now, and yeah, shit’s changed, but you don’t know what you’re talking about. You said I never had to worry about you before. Y/N, that’s all I ever fuckin’ do. I worry that something is gonna happen to you, that you could hurt or worse, and that I won’t be able to save you. And yeah, I know, that’s not my fuckin’ job, right? But, damn it, Y/N, that is my fuckin’ job because I…I…” Dean said, not able to say what he wanted to, “It’s my job, okay? Because you and me…we’re…we’re partners. That’s what we do. We look out for each other, and we have each other’s backs.” Dean said.

“You done?” you coldly asked, looking up at him.

“I’m not scared of you. I’m scared of what’s happening, and I’m scared that I don’t know what to fuckin’ do to help you, but I’m not scared of you. I don’t think you’re a…I don’t think that, okay? It was just everything…hit all at once, and it just keeps coming. I’m drowning here, Y/N. I can’t lose you or Sam. I…can’t. I’m always the one that is supposed to know what to do, and I don’t. I lost my shit and said something I didn’t fuckin’ mean.” he said, looking down at you, unable to read your expression. “Here.” he said, reaching out for your hand, “See for yourself.”

You jerked your hand away from him, “I don’t need to see anything. Move.” you said.

“Y/N.” Dean said, his voice so small, so defeated.

“Are we goin’ to Kansas, or not?” you asked, not looking at him, Dean reluctantly stepping aside, “I’ll be at the car." 

Dean stood there and watched you walked away, part of him still ready to chase after you, afraid that you would walk right by the car and just keep going. He let out a slow breath when he saw you drop your bag and lean against the side of the car.

"I’m such a fuckin’ idiot. She hates me. God, why did I fuckin’ say that?” he asked, afraid to take his eyes off of you.

“Yeah, you probably could have worded that a little better.” Sam said, Dean nodding his head.

“You, uh, you mind gettin’ my stuff?” Dean asked, not wanting to turn his back on you.

“She’s not going anywhere, Dean.” Sam said.

“You don’t know that, and I…” Dean said, stopping himself before he said too much.

“Yeah, I do. She’s not going anywhere. You two are just…” Sam said, shaking his head in frustration. “You guys are blind. You can’t see it.”

“See what? Cause I can clearly see that she fuckin’ hates me.” Dean said.

“She doesn’t hate you. She…listen, it’s not easy to hear something like that from someone you care about. She’s scared enough already. She may not act like it, but she is. We both know that, but I know that she isn’t going anywhere. So, just get your stuff and come on.” Sam said, tossing his last few things in his bag before walking out the door. 

The drive to Kansas was awkward to say the least, you and Dean tip toeing around each other, communicating through Sam when it wasn’t absolutely necessary to talk to each other, and when Dean pulled up in front of their childhood home you couldn’t get out of the car fast enough.

“You gonna be alright, man?” Sam asked, Dean glancing at the house before looking at you.

“Let me get back to you on that.” he said, him and Sam getting out of the car. 

The three of you walked to the door in silence, Dean knocking on the door, a woman answering it a few moments later.

“Yes?” she asked, Sam looking at her in shock, she was the woman from his dream.

“Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we’re with the Federal-” Dean said, Sam quickly interrupting.

“I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean. We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin’ by and we were wondering if we could come see the place.” Sam said.

“Winchester. Yeah, that’s so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night. I don’t remember seeing a sister, though.” she said, looking over to you.

“Oh, no. That’s Y/N. She’s my-” Dean said, you stepping in.

“I’m an old family friend.” you said, smiling at her, missing the look on Dean’s face.

“Well, come on in.” she said, stepping aside to let the three of you in. 

The three of you followed Jenny into the kitchen to see a little girl sitting at the table, and a toddler jumping up and down excitedly in his playpen.

“Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!” the little boy yelled.

“That’s Ritchie. He’s kind of a juice junkie.” Jenny said, taking a sippy cup out of the fridge before walking over to Ritchie, “But, hey, at least he won’t get scurvy.” she said, walking over to the little girl next, “Sari, this is Sam, Dean, and Y/N. Sam and Dean used to live here.”

“Hi.” Sari said, you and Dean waving at her.

“Hey, Sari.” Sam greeted.

“Why are you wearing gloves? You’re not supposed to wear them in the house, only when you’re outside.” Sari said, looking at you.

“Sari.” Jenny scolded, looking at you embarrassed.

“You’re right, Sari.” you said, pulling off your gloves, Dean looking over at you, a worried expression on his face. “You know, sometimes I just forget that I have them on.” you said, tucking your gloves into your pocket.

“So, you just moved in?” Dean asked, trying to get down to business.

“Yeah, from Wichita.” Jenny said.

“You got family here, or?” Dean asked.

“No, I just…uh, needed a fresh start, that’s all. So, new town, new job…I mean, as soon as I find one. New house.” she said.

“So, how you likin’ it so far?” Sam asked.

“Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home. I mean, I’m sure you had lots of happy memories here.” she said, Dean smiling weakly at her, “But this place has it’s issues.”

“Issues?” you asked.

“What do you mean?” Sam quickly added.

“Well, it’s just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We’ve got flickering lights almost hourly.” she said, the three of you instantly alert.

“Oh, that’s too bad. What else?” Dean asked.

“Um…sink’s backed up, there’s rats in the basement. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to complain.” she said.

“No.” Dean said, not offended at all, “Have you seen the rats?” he asked.

“Or, have you just heard them? The scratching?” you asked.

“It’s just the scratching actually.” Jenny said.

“Mom?” Sari asked, Jenny kneeling down next to her, “Ask them if it was here when they lived here.” Sari said.

“What, Sari?” Sam asked.

“The thing in my closet.” she said.

“Oh, no, baby. There was nothing in their closets.” Jenny said, looking at Sam and Dean, “Right?”

“Right. No, no, of course not.” Sam said, glancing over at you, and you didn’t need to be able to read minds to know what he was thinking.

“She had a nightmare the other night.” Jenny explained.

“I wasn’t dreaming. It came into my bedroom, and it was on fire.” Sari said, shocking the three of you.

“Hey, Sari.” you said, walking over to her and kneeling beside her, reaching out to place your hand on hers, “You don’t have anything to be scared of.” you said, trying to keep your facial expression under control as you saw what she was talking about, “Sometimes, new places can be scary, but nothing bad is going to happen. Sometimes dreams can feel like they’re real, but you’re safe here.” you said, trying to memorize everything you could about the figure. 

The three of you were walking back to the car, “You guys hear that? A figure on fire.” Sam said, before looking over at you, “Did you see it?”

“Yeah, it was just like she said. It was just a figure, an outline of a body. I couldn’t make out a face or any other details. It was just standing there, engulfed in flames. I couldn’t get a read on it like I have before. I didn’t feel any emotions attached to it.” you said, pulling your gloves back on.

“And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dream?” Dean asked Sam.

“Yeah, and did you guys hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit.” Sam said, you nodding your head.

“You’re right.” you said.

“Yeah, well, I’m just freaked out that your weirdo visions are comin’ true.” Dean said, immediately cringing, scared of how you would take it.

“I think that’s the least of or our problems right now.” you said.

“Yeah, Y/N’s right. Forget about that for a minute.” Sam said, pausing for a moment, “The thing in the house, do you guys think it’s the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know.” Dean said.

Sam shook his head, “Well, I mean, has it come back, or has it been here the whole time?” Sam asked.

“Sam, let’s not get ahead of ourselves just yet. We don’t know anything for sure.” you said.

“Well, those people are in danger. We have to get ‘em out of that house.” Sam said.

“Yeah, I agree with that.” you said. “We definitely need to get them out, and fast.”

“And we will.” Dean said.

“No, I mean now.” Sam said.

“And how you gonna do that, huh? You got a story that she’s gonna believe?” Dean asked.

“Then what are we supposed to do?” Sam asked.

“We need to just take a step back and stop letting emotions take over.” you said, the three of you getting into the car. 

The three of you were standing outside of the gas station while Dean pumped gas, “Y/N’s right. We just gotta chill out, that’s all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?” Dean asked.

“Well, first, we’d try to figure out what the fuck we’re dealing with.” you said.

Sam sighed, “We’d dig into the history of the house.” he said.

“Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened.” Dean said.

“Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?” Sam asked.

“Not much. I remember the fire…the heat.” Dean said, pausing a moment, and you had to stop yourself from reaching out for his hand. You knew how hard this was for him, “And then I carried you out the front door.”

“You did?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, what, you never knew that?” Dean asked.

“No.” Sam said, shaking his head.

“And, well, you guys know Dad’s story as well as I do. Mom was…was on the ceiling, and whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her.” Dean said.

“And he never had a theory about what did it?” Sam asked.

“If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times.” Dean said, you nodding your head.

“I never heard him ever mention anything to Dad either.” you said.

“Okay. So, if we’re gonna figure out what’s goin’ on now…we have to figure out what happened back then, and see if it’s the same thing.” Sam said.

“Yeah. We’ll talk to Dad’s friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time.” Dean said.

“Does…does this feel like just another job to you?” Sam asked, Dean remaining quiet.

“Look, guys. I can take the lead on this one. I can do all of the questioning if you want me to. Whatever will make it easier.” you said, neither brother saying anything.

“I’ll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom.” Dean said before walking away, leaving you and Sam alone. 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked once Dean walked away.

“I think I should be the one asking you that.” you said.

“I’m…I don’t know what I am.” Sam said, you nodding your head.

“Yeah, me either, Sam. Me either, but we’ll figure it out, right?” you asked.

“Yeah, we will.” Sam said.

“Hey, thanks for covering my ass back there at the motel. You know, with Dean. If he found out that I knew, and didn’t tell him…I’m sure everything would be a lot worse.” you said.

“You know, he didn’t mean it , right? I mean, I know he said it, and he shouldn’t have. I’m not defending him, but he…he doesn’t think of you that way.” Sam said.

“I know.” you said, hoping that Sam would drop it. 

Dean stood next to the bathroom door, and pulled out his cell phone, making sure that no one could see him before dialing.

“This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235, or Y/N Singer at 866-907-0726.” John’s voicemail said before the beep.  
“Dad? I know I’ve left messages before. I don’t even know if you’ll get them.” Dean said, clearing his throat. “But I’m with Y/N and Sam, and we’re in Lawrence. And there’s somethin’ in our old house. I don’t know if it’s the thing that killed Mom or not, but…” he said, his voice breaking, barely keeping himself together, “I don’t know what to do.” he added, starting to cry, “So, whatever you’re doin’, if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad.” he said before hanging up the phone, tears in his eyes. 

“So, you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?” Dean asked, the three of you standing in the middle of an auto repair shop, talking with the owner.

“Yeah, we used to, a long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be, uh…twenty years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of sudden?” the owner asked.

“We’re re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of them.” you said.

“Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?” the owner asked.

“Whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind.” Dean said.

“Well…he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that.” he said, laughing. “And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It’s that whole marine thing.” he said, the three of you nodding. “But, oh, he sure loved Mary, and he doted on those kids.”

“But that was before the fire?” Sam asked.

“That’s right.” the owner said.

“He ever talk about that night?” Sam asked.

“No, not at first. I think he was in shock.” the owner said.

“Right, but eventually? What did he say about it?” you asked.

“Oh, he wasn’t thinkin’ straight. He said somethin’ caused that fire and killed Mary.” the man explained.

“He ever say what did it?” Dean asked.

“Nothin’ did it. It was an accident…an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin’. I begged him to get some help, but…” he trailed off.

“But what?” Dean asked.

“Oh, he just got worse and worse.” the man said.

“How?” you asked.

“Oh, he started readin’ these strange old books. He started goin’ to see this palm reader in town.” the man said.

“Palm reader?” you asked, the man nodding his head.

“Do you have a name?” Dean asked.

“No.” the man scoffed.

“Well, thank you for your time, sir.” you said, giving him a tight lipped smile before the three of you walked away. 

Dean parked the car by a payphone, and the two of you leaned against the car while Sam flipped through a phone book.

“All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There’s someone named El Divino. There’s, uh.” Sam paused, laughing, “There’s the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky, uh, Missouri Moseley.”

“Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?” Dean asked.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Missouri Moseley? That’s a psychic?” you asked.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so.” Sam said, Dean going into the backseat to get John’s journal.

“In Dad’s journal…here, look at this.” Dean said, opening it to the first page, “First page, first sentence, read that.” Dean said to Sam, you already knowing what it said.

“I went to Missouri and I learned the truth.” Sam read aloud.

“I always thought he meant the state.” Dean said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Yeah, me too.” you said. 

The three of you were sitting on a couch in Missouri’s house, waiting, watching as she escorted a man to the door.

“All right, there. Don’t you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you.” she said, the man thanking her before she closed the door behind him, “Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold bangin’ the gardener.” she said.

“Why didn’t you tell him?” Dean asked.

“People don’t come here for the truth. They come for good news.” she said, the three of you staring at her. “Well, Sam, Dean, Y/N, come on already. I ain’t got all day.” she said before leaving the room.

“Well, I guess we know she’s legit.” you said, standing up from the couch, Sam and Dean following after you. 

“Well, lemme look at ya.” she said, when the three of you walked into the room. “Oh, you boys grew up handsome.” she said before pointing a finger at Dean, “And you were one goofy looking kid, too.” she said, Sam smirking.

“I like her.” you said, chuckling, Dean glaring at you.

“Oh, honey.” she said, grabbing your hand, looking down at your glove, “Aren’t you a special one? Mmm hmm…very special.” she said, confusing you, did she know what was happening to you?

“Sam.” she said, grabbing his hand, “Oh, honey…I’m so sorry about your girlfriend. And your father…he’s missing?” she asked, each of you looking at her in shock.

“How’d you know all that?” Sam asked.

“Well, you were just thinkin’ it just now.” she said, Sam raising his eyebrows, surprised.

“Well, where is he? Is he okay?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know.” Missouri said.

“Don’t know? Well, you’re supposed to be a psychic, right?” Dean asked.

“Boy, you see me sawin’ some bony tramp in half? You think I’m a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can’t just pull facts out of thin air.   
Sit, please.” she said, the three of you sitting down, “Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, Im'ma whack you with a spoon.” Missouri snapped.

“I didn’t do anything.” Dean said.

“But you were thinkin’ about it.” she said, Dean raising his eyebrows.

“Okay, so, my dad…when did you first meet him?” Sam asked.

“He came to me for a reading a few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him.” Missouri said.

“What about the fire? Do you know what killed our mom?” Dean asked.  
“A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin’ I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing.” she said.

“And could you?” you asked, your mind racing with a million questions that you wanted to ask her.

“I…” she trailed off, shaking her head.

“What was it?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know.” she softly said, “Oh, but it was evil. That’s why you’re here. You think somethin’ is back in that house?” she asked.

“Definitely.” you said, Sam nodding his head.

“I don’t understand.” Missouri said.

“What?” Sam asked.

“I haven’t been back inside, but I’ve been keepin’ an eye on the place, and it’s been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin’ up now?” she asked.

“I don’t know, but Dad going missing and Jessica dying, and now this house all happening at once…it just feels like something’s starting.” Sam said.

“And it sure as shit doesn’t feel good.” you said.

“That’s a comforting thought.” Dean said. 

The four of you were getting ready to go back to Jenny’s house, Missouri agreeing to come along to see if she could sense anything, when you pulled her to the side.

“I…am I…do you know what’s happening to me? Am I a psychic like you?” you asked.

“Oh, sweet child.” she said, grabbing your hands, “Honey, I don’t know what’s happening.”

“But you said I was special. You have to know something. Anything?” you asked.

“You are special. You have an energy about you that I have never felt before, but I don’t have any answers for you. I wish I did.” she said, your face falling.

“Me too.” you said, giving her a weak smile, the two of you walking to join Sam and Dean. 

The four of you were waiting at Jenny’s door, “Sam, Dean, Y/N. What are you doing here?” she asked, a little frazzled.

“Hey Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri.” Sam said.

“If it’s not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house, you know for old times sake.” Dean said.

“You know, this isn’t a good time. I’m kind of busy.” Jenny said.

“Listen, Jenny, it’s important.” Dean said, Missouri smacking him on the back of the head, “Ow!” he said.

“Give the poor girl a break, can’t you see she’s upset?” Missouri asked Dean before turning to Jenny, “Forgive this boy, he means well, he’s just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out.” she said, Dean looking stunned.

“Oh, I really like her.” you said, Dean elbowing you.

“About what?” Jenny asked.

“About this house.” Missouri said.

“Who are you?” Jenny asked.

“We’re people who can help. Who can stop this thing, but you’re gonna have to trust us, just a little.” Missouri said, Jenny looking unsure. 

A few moments later, Missouri, and you, Sam, and Dean were standing in Sari’s bedroom.

“If there’s a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it.” Missouri said.

“Why?” Sam asked.

“This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened.” she said, Sam glancing up at the ceiling while Missouri looked around the room, you and Dean both pulling out an EMF meter. “Those EMFs?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Dean said.

“Amateurs.” she said, you and Dean both glaring at her. “Take those gloves off. You’ll get more than that meter could ever tell you.” she said.

You tucked your EMF meter back in your pocket, and looked down at your hands, scared to remove your gloves.

“Y/N.” Dean said, worry in his voice, you glancing over at him before removing your gloves.

“I don’t know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this isn’t the thing that took your mom.” Missouri said.

“What? Are you sure?” Sam asked, Missouri nodding her head. “How do you know?”

“It isn’t the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It’s somethin’ different.” she said, pulling you along with her.

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“Not it.” she said, opening the closet, “Them.” she said, looking over at you, grabbing your hand and placing it against the inner closet wall.

You could feel it, something horrible, evil. You could feel it’s eyes on you even though you couldn’t see it. A scream made you whip around, and you could see John on the floor, looking up at the ceiling in horror.

You jerked your hand back, no longer able to stand it and you frantically pulled at your gloves in your pocket, desperate to get them back on.

“There’s more than one spirit in here.” Missouri said, Dean focusing on you instead of listening to her.

“What are they doing here?” Dean finally asked, still looking over at you in concern.

“They’re here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds, and sometimes, wounds get infected.” Missouri said, Dean listening as he kept his eyes on you.

“I don’t understand.” Sam said.

“This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It’s attracted a poltergeist, a nasty one, and it won’t rest until Jenny and her babies are dead.” Missouri said.

“You said there was more than one spirit.” Sam said.

“There is. I just can’t quite make out the second one.” Missouri said.

“Could you, Y/N?” Sam asked, “Y/N?” he asked again when you didn’t answer.

Dean walked over to you, putting his hand on your shoulder, making you jump, “Hey.” Dean said, trying to get you to focus on him. “You, okay?” he asked. “Y/N.” he said, placing his finger under your chin, lifting it so that you were looking at him.“ You okay?” he asked.

You stepped back form him, “Yeah.” you said, nodding your head. “I’m…I’m fine.”

“Y/N?” Dean asked, not believing you for a second.

“I said I’m fine, Dean.” you said before turning to Sam, “What did you say?” you asked.

“Could you sense the other spirit?” Sam asked.

“No.” you quickly said, shaking your head. “I…no.”

“Don’t take those off again.” Dean said to you, worried about what you weren’t telling him.

You didn’t argue with him, or have some snarky comeback. You just nodded your head in agreement.

“Well, one thing’s for damn sure…nobody’s dyin’ in this house ever again. So, whatever is here, how do we stop it?” Dean asked. 

The four of you were back at Missouri’s house, sitting around a table covered in different herbs and roots.

“So, what is all this stuff anyway?” Dean asked.

“Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends.” Missouri said.

“Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?” Dean asked.

“You put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, and west corners on each floor of the house.” you said, Dean raising a brow at you. “Me and Dad.” you simply said, Dean understanding that you must have worked a similar case with Bobby.

“We’ll be punchin’ holes in the dry wall. Jenny’s gonna love that.” Dean said.

“She’ll live.” Missouri said.

“And this’ll destroy the spirits?” Sam asked.

“It should. It should purify the house completely. We’ll each take a floor, but we work fast. Once the spirit’s realize what we’re up to, things are gonna get bad.” Missouri said. 

The four of you were back at Jenny’s house, Missouri walking Jenny and the kids out before joining you, Sam, and Dean in the kitchen. Dean was handing out bags, and telling everyone where to go.

You held out your hand to him, waiting for your bag, and for him to tell you where to go.

“You’re with me.” he said, Sam and Missouri walking off to their designated locations.

“I don’t need a babysitter.” you said.

“Never said you did.” Dean said, looking for a place to put the bag.

“You don’t have to watch me constantly.” you said, pointing out a place on the wall.

Dean looked over at you, “Look, I know that somethin’ happened to you here earlier, and you don’t have to tell me, but I’m not lettin’ you out of my sight. So, get mad, yell, do whatever you have to do, but you do it here, where I can see you.” Dean said.

“You gonna put that in the wall, or what?” you asked, deciding not to argue with him, Dean raising an eyebrow at you, fully expecting a fight, “I’m not gonna yell at you. Let’s just do what we have to do.” you said, Dean punching a hole in the wall with a small ax.

Your back was to him, your eyes on the rest of the kitchen, a noise catching your attention. You looked over just in time to see the kitchen drawer opening by itself.

“Dean!” you yelled, grabbing him and pulling him away, just as a knife hurled itself into the cabinet. “Fuck.” you breathed out.

“Get down!” Dean yelled, pushing you to the ground before you could even realize what was happening, flipping a table in front of the two of you before covering you with his body, knives piercing the table a few seconds later.

“Oh, shit. Sam.” you breathed out, Dean’s weight crushing you. “Go!”

Dean pushed himself off of you and took off for the stairs. You got to your feet as fast as you could and followed after him. 

“Sam!” Dean yelled, running into the room to see Sam lying on the floor, the cord from the lamp wrapped tightly around his neck.

Dean rushed over to him and tried to get the cord off, but it wouldn’t budge no matter what he did.

“The bag. Where the fuck is the bag?” you asked, Dean quickly tossing it to you.

You ran over to the wall, and started to kick it, finally breaking through and quickly shoving the bag of herbs inside, a blinding white light leaving the room. 

Once the spirit was gone, you made your way back to Sam and knelt by his side as Dean unraveled the cord from his neck. Dean pulled him into a fierce hug and you sat back on your heels, placing your hand on Sam’s shoulder, relieved that he was okay. 

A few hours later you, Sam, Dean, and Missouri were standing in the middle of Jenny’s extremely messy kitchen, everything basically destroyed.

“You sure this is over?” Sam asked.

“I’m sure. Why? Why do you ask?” Missouri asked.

“Never mind.” Sam sighed. “It’s nothin’, I guess.” he said, looking over at you, you shaking your head at him, knowing this wasn’t over.

“Hello? We’re home.” Jenny said, walking into the kitchen and looking around, “What happened?” she asked.

“Hi, sorry. Um, we’ll pay for all of this.” Sam said, you and Dean looking at each other confused.

“Don’t you worry. Dean’s gonna clean up this mess.” Missouri said, Dean standing there not moving. “Well, what are you waiting for , boy? Get the mop.” she said.

“Come on. I’ll help you.” you said, you and Dean walking away.

“And don’t cuss at me!” Missouri yelled, Dean muttering under his breath. 

You, Sam and Dean were sitting in the car outside of Jenny’s house, you and Sam both insisting on sticking around.

“All right, so tell me again, what we are still doin’ here?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. I just…still have a bad feeling.” Sam said.

“Me too. This shit isn’t over yet.” you said.

“Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean. It should be over.” Dean said.

“Yeah, well, probably. But, I just wanna make sure, that’s all.” Sam said.

“Look, I know you think we’re both fuckin’ nuts, but I’m telling you this isn’t over.” you said.

“Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now.” Dean said, sliding down in his seat and closing his eyes.

“And he says I’m the dramatic one.” you muttered, Sam smirking before looking up at Jenny’s bedroom window, Jenny standing there screaming for help just like in his dream.

“Guys. Look, guys!” Sam yelled, the three of you getting out of the car and running towards the house.

“You two grab the kids, I’ll get Jenny.” Dean said before rushing inside. 

You had Ritchie in your arms, and were following after Sam to Sari’s room, both of you hearing her scream for help.

“Don’t look. Don’t look!” Sam said, the fire figure standing there, as he picked her up, the two of you rushing downstairs with the children.

You watched as Sam put Sari down, “What are you doing?” you asked.

“Sari, go with Y/N. She’ll take you and your brother to your mom.” Sam said.

“Don’t do this, Sam. It’s fuckin’ stupid. You can’t stop that thing.” you said.

“Get them out of here, Y/N!” Sam yelled.

You put Ritchie down, “All right, Sari , take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don’t look back no matter what.” you said, pushing them towards the door.  
“Sam.” you said, turning back to face him, a sudden invisible force making both of you fall to the ground before dragging the two of you backwards across the floor into another room.

Sari ran outside with Ritchie, both of them rushing over to Dean and Jenny, “Sari, where’s Sam, and Y/N?” Dean asked, getting down on Sari’s level.

Sari looked at him, crying, “They’re inside. Something’s got them.” she said, Dean looking at the front door in panic. 

You and Sam were in the kitchen, both of you being flung around like rag dolls before the invisible force pinned both of you to the wall, neither of you able to move at all.

“Sam? Y/N?” you head Dean call out, and you knew he was making his way to you.

“Sam! Y/N!” Dean yelled when he saw the two of you pinned against the wall, the fire figure in front of the two of you.

Dean raised his gun, “No, don’t! Don’t!” Sam yelled.

“No fuckin’ way. It can’t be.” you said to yourself.

“What, why?” Dean asked.

“Because I know who it is. I can see her now.” Sam said.

“Listen to him, Dean.” you said, the fire vanishing, Mary Winchester standing before the three of you exactly as she was the night she died.

Dean’s expression softened, and he lowered his gun, “Mom?” he softly asked, Mary smiling and stepping closer to him.

“Dean.” Mary said, tears forming in Dean’s eyes.

You watched, both you and Sam still pinned to the wall, as she walked up to Sam.

“Sam.” she said, Dean never taking his eyes off of her, Sam crying and giving her a weak smile, “I’m sorry.” she said.

“For what?” Sam asked, Mary looking at him sadly, but saying nothing before turning to you.

She looked at you, her mouth never moving, but you heard her words loud and clear, “Watch over them. Take care of my boys. They need you. He needs you.” she thought, and you nodded your head the best you could, letting her know that you got her message.

Mary walked away from you and looked up at the ceiling, “You get out of my house, and you let go of her and my son.” Mary said, once again bursting into flames, the fire reaching the ceiling once she was entirely engulfed before disappearing.

The force holding you and Sam to the wall was released, both of you walking over to Dean, the three of you looking at each other stunned, before you pulled both of them into a hug.

“Now, it’s over.” Sam said.

“Yeah.” you said, “It’s over." 

The next morning you and Dean were standing next to the car with Jenny, Dean looking through the photo’s she gave him, "Thanks for these.” he said.

“Don’t thank me. They’re yours.” Jenny said, as Dean put the photos into the car.

“Hey, I’ll be right back.” you said before walking over to Sam and Missouri. 

“Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure.” Missouri said.

“Not even my Mom?” Sam asked, your heart breaking for him.

“No.” Missouri said.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“Your mom’s spirit and the poltergeist’s energy, they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself goin’ after the thing.” Missouri explained.

“Why would she do something like that?” Sam asked, you reaching down to grab his hand.

“Well, to protect her boys, of course.” Missouri said, Sam nodding his head, tears in his eyes as he squeezed onto your hand. “Sam, Y/N. I’m sorry.” she said.

“For what?” you asked.

“The two of you sensed that it was here, didn’t you? Even when I couldn’t.” she said.

“What’s happening to us?” Sam asked.

“I know I should have all the answers, but I don’t.” she said.

“Sam! Y/N! You ready?” Dean called out, both you and Sam turning to walk away, Missouri reaching out to grab your hand, stopping you.

“I’ll be right there, Sam.” you said, turning back to face her once Sam walked away. 

Missouri put her hand on your shoulder, “I know that you’re scared, full of doubt, but I want you to know that there’s one thing you never have to worry about.” she said.

“What’s that?” you asked, hoping she had some sort of answer for you.

“You mean the world to that boy.” she said, looking over you shoulder to see Dean’s eyes glued to you.

You shook your head, “I’m not so sure about that. He’s scared of me.” you said.

“No, he’s scared, but not of you. He’s scared that something is gonna happen to you and he won’t be able to do anything to stop it.” Missouri said.

“Y/N!” Dean called out, you looking over your shoulder at him before turning back to Missouri.

“Thank you.” you said, before walking away to the car. 

“Don’t you kids be strangers.” Missouri said.

“We won’t.” Dean assured her.

“See you around.” Missouri said, “And Y/N, you remember what I said, honey.” she added as the three of you were getting in the car.

“I will.” you said, the three of you giving them a final wave before driving off. 

Missouri walked into her house and sat her purse down on the table.

“That boy, he has such powerful abilities, and the girl is even stronger, why they couldn’t sense you, I have no idea.” she said.

“Mary’s spirit…do you really think she saved the boys…Y/N?” John asked.

“I do.” Missouri said, John nodding his head sadly as he twisted his wedding ring on his finger, “John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why won’t you go talk to your children, and Y/N?” she asked.

“I want to.” John tearfully said, “You have no idea how much I wanna see 'em, all of 'em, but I can’t. Not yet. Not until I know the truth.” John said, him and Missouri sharing a look. 

The three of you checked into a motel for the night, all of you completely drained, both physically and emotionally.

You looked over at Dean, who was sleeping on his side, facing away from you, both of you making sure to stay on your own side of the bed.

You eased the covers back, and sat up before grabbing your jeans and boots from the floor and slipping them on. You tip toed across the room and eased the door open, closing it gently behind you before making your way over to the hood of the Impala.

You climbed up and leaned back against the windshield, closing your eyes once you were settled, the sound of a door opening and closing catching your attention a few minutes later.

You let out a heavy sigh,“ Sam, go back in there and tell him I’m not going anywhere. He can lift the house arrest.” you said.

“Well, I guess, that’s good to know.” Dean said, your eyes popping open once you heard him speak.

“Go back to bed, Dean. I’m not going anywhere. I…I just need to clear my head.” you said.

“I know somethin’ that might help with that. You wanna take a drive?” Dean asked.

“Not particularly.” you said, your eyes closed.

Dean sighed, “I asked if you wanted to take a drive.” he said, again.

“And, I said not particularly.” you said, opening your eyes and sitting up, Dean tossing the keys into your lap.

“What about now?” he asked.

You grabbed the keys, “Really, Dean? What happened to life ain’t fair, and you’ll never drive again after what you did in Tampa?” you asked.

“Are you gonna sit there askin’ me a million questions or are you gonna drive?” Dean asked, walking to the passenger side of the car. 

The two of you were in the car, you behind the wheel, both of you sitting in silence as you drove down the empty highway, no particular destination in mind.

“What…what happened back there at the house?” Dean finally asked, his voice a little rough from disuse.

“Sam wasn’t coming out, and I wasn’t going to let him stay in there alone.” you said, your eyes on the road.

“I know that. I’m talking about what happened in the closet. What did you see?” Dean asked.

“Dean.” you breathed out, dreading the conversation. “I don’t want to do this.”

“Please. I…was it my mom? Did you see her?” he asked.

“No.” you said, shaking your head, “At first…I didn’t see anything, but I could feel something, something bad, and it scared the shit out of me. Then, I heard screaming and I looked over and John was on the floor, looking at up the ceiling. I…I…couldn’t take it after that. I could feel what he was feeling and I couldn’t take it. I pulled my hand off after that, and then nothing.” you said, both of you slipping into silence.

“You know, I really am sorry…about what I said.” Dean said after a few minutes.

“Dean, I don’t want to fight you with you. I don’t have it in me right now. Let’s just forget it happened, okay? I’m sure it won’t be the last time we blow up at each other.” you said, glancing over at him, “You know, since we’re both assholes most of the time.”

The corner of Dean’s mouth turned up, “Were…were you really gonna do it? Leave?” he asked.

“What happened to forgetting it ever happened?” you asked, Dean looking over at you, silently begging for you to answer his question. “I…I don’t know, Dean, okay? I don’t know.” you said.

Dean nodded his head, “You wanted to go.” he said.

“I didn’t WANT to go, but I’m not gonna stick around if you don’t want me here. I…I…don’t want you to think I’m your responsibility, that it’s your job to look out for me. I don’t want to weigh you down, De. You fuckin’ deal with enough. You don’t need my crazy on top of it. So, no, I didn’t want to leave, but if it would make it easier on you, I will.” you said.

Dean was quiet for a moment, “I know you don’t need me.” he finally said.

“That’s not what I said, Dean. I don’t need you to save me. I don’t want you drivin’ yourself fuckin’ nuts worrying about what’s happening to me. One of us doing that is enough.” you said, pausing for a moment, “But, I do need you. I need, I need you to…fuck, I just need you to be, Dean. You know, I just want us to be…us.” you said, glancing over at him.   
“You know, the us we were before all the magic fingers…freak mind reading bullshit.” you said. 

Dean nodded his head, “I need you here, you know? I know I fucked up, and you got to believe me when I say that I didn’t mean it that way. Ever since I said it all I’ve thought about is how I wish I could take it back. I…I never want to hurt you, and then when I saw you cryin’-” Dean said, you interrupting him.

“I was crying because I was mad. You know I cry when I’m really pissed. That’s all it was.” you said, lying, not wanting him to beat himself up about it.

“Listen, I know I can’t do the whole mind reading thing, but we both know that’s not the whole truth. I’m not doubting that you were pissed. Trust me, I know you were, but I know I crossed a line, and I know I hurt you.” he said.

You shrugged your shoulders, “It’s fine. I’m over it.” you said.

“You’re not, and that’s okay. I get it. I just wanted to tell you…that I’m sorry, and that even though you’re a huge pain in my ass, I kinda need you to stick around. I don’t want you to go anywhere. Just…please don’t go.” he said.

“I’m not going anywhere, Winchester. I mean, who else would watch out for you? Save your ass? And poor Sam can’t put up with you by himself. I couldn’t do that to him. Don’t worry, okay? It’s gonna take more than that to get rid of me.” you said.

Dean nodded his head, “I, uh, I don’t want you to think that I see you differently. I don’t, even though some things have changed. Y/N, I,uh…I…I, care about you, okay? So, I don’t care that you can read minds, or that you have magic fuckin’ fingers. Hell, I wouldn’t care if you woke up tomorrow and could shoot rainbows outta your ass. You’re still Singer to me, and you always will be…no matter what happens.”

“Shoot rainbows outta my ass, huh? Now that would be money in the bank. You know, we could take that show on the road. So long hustling pool and credit card scams. Sam would be so proud.” you teased, neither of you good with the whole feelings thing. “You know, we really got to come up with something besides magic fingers. I mean, every time I hear it all I can think about are those cheesy motel beds.” you said.

“Hey, I love those.” Dean said.

“Yeah, I know.” you chuckled. “I, uh, I’m gonna say some shit now, and just listen because I’m only gonna say it once.” you said, glancing over at him.

“Okay.” Dean said, a little worried.

“I’m not going anywhere, and I know I already told you that, but I need you to hear it again because I know you. I know that you are gonna sit there, and beat yourself up, and think that I hate you. I don’t fuckin’ hate you. I don’t think I ever could. And, I know that we’re gonna lose our shit again, and probably say shit we don’t mean, but no matter what you say to me, no matter what happens…I could never hate you. I, uh…you know…the whole caring thing, well, me too, okay?” you said, taking your right hand off the wheel and laying it open in the seat beside you, palm up, “So, we good, De?” you asked.

“Yeah, Singer. We’re good.” he said, taking your hand and lacing his fingers with yours. 

The two of you stayed like that, sitting in comfortable silence, your hands still clasped together as you drove.

“We, uh, we better turn back. I bet Sam is wondering what happened.” Dean said.

“Yeah.” you said, looking over at him, “Or…we could go to a strip club.” you said, a smirk on your face as you wiggled your eyebrows at him.

Dean threw his head back, his shoulders shaking with laughter, “You really had to go there? You just got the keys back.” he said, shaking his head at you, a smile on his face.

“Oh, come on, De. Live a little. You, me, some tear away pants. It could be fun.” you said.

“Never again.” He said, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you brought that up.” he said, laughing to himself.

“Well, I wouldn’t be me, if I didn’t.” you said.

“Yeah, you’re right about that, Singer.” Dean said, squeezing your hand, “You’re right about that.” he softly repeated to himself, a smile on his face as the two of you drove back to the motel to pick up Sam.


	10. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 10: Asylum

You blinked open your eyes, trying to focus on the blurry red numbers on the clock, 2:37 AM. You tried to move around in bed, but Dean had wrapped himself around you and you couldn’t move. 

“De.” you said, trying to move his arm, only causing him to hold on to you tighter. “Dean, come on. You gotta let me up. I gotta pee." 

"Mmm…no.” he sleepily mumbled, throwing one of his legs over you, further preventing your escape. 

You sighed heavily, “I gotta pee.” you said, Dean burying his face in the back of your neck. 

“Five more minutes.” he said, his lips practically touching your skin, sending a shiver down you spine. 

“Let. Go.” you said, your hand sliding under the covers until you found his thigh, your fingers giving it a hard pinch. 

Dean shot up in bed, “What the fuck, Y/N?” he asked, glaring at you. 

“I gotta pee.” you said, climbing out of bed, Dean settling back down, rolling to face away from you. 

“You coulda just said so.” he mumbled, you shaking your head as you walked to the bathroom. 

You walked into the bathroom and closed the door before flipping on the light, trying not to wake the boys. You pulled off your gloves and tossed them on the sink before using the bathroom, standing back up a few moments later to wash your hands. 

You dried your hands on one of the small motel towels and flipped off the light before opening the door, forgetting your gloves on the bathroom sink.   
You shuffled back to bed, half asleep, and crawled inside, Dean’s back to you. You snuggled up to him, tucking your legs under his, one arm thrown over his side, your hand coming up to rest on his chest, your face buried between his shoulder blades as you breathed him in. 

“Bein’ the little spoon is kinda nice.” you head Dean say, your mouth turning up at the corner as you chuckled under your breath, not realizing at the time that he didn’t actually say that out loud. 

You were still half asleep, a low murmur pulling you closer to consciousness, but your eyes remained closed as you shifted in bed, listening. 

“Oh, please don’t wake up. I’m not ready for you to wake up yet.” you heard Dean think, stilling yourself, wondering if he would continue. “I wonder if you ever notice just how much I look at you. I would think it would be a hard thing to miss. Sam sure says it is.” Dean thought before he lifted your hand from his chest, “Hmm…maybe it doesn’t work when you’re sleepin’. Hey, maybe you could stop sleeping in those gloves all the time. I kinda miss the way your hands feel.” Dean thought, pausing for a moment, his hand wrapping around yours, “You know, there are so many things I want to tell you, but I just never can find the words or the right time.” he thought, and as much as you wanted to know what he was going to say next, you moved, Dean quickly letting go of your hand as you opened your eyes. 

It wasn’t right to listen in on him when he didn’t know you were, when he didn’t think you could hear him, and part of you didn’t know if you were ready to hear what he had to say. 

There had been enough change in your life. You didn’t know if you could handle anymore, even though you were pretty sure you were feeling the same as him. 

“Hey, I didn’t think you were ever gonna wake up. It’s about time though, Singer. I can’t feel my arm anymore.” Dean said, your hand on his chest as you raised up, allowing him the room to pull his arm from under you. “Shit, Dean. Why the fuck did you have to go and say something like that?” he thought, a slight smile on your face as you sat up and pulled your hand away from him, breaking the connection. 

“You’ll live.” you said, getting out of bed, grabbing some clothes out of your bag before walking into the bathroom to get dressed. 

“Real fuckin’ smooth.” Dean breathed out, rubbing his hands over his face. 

“What’d you do now?” Sam asked, rolling over in bed. 

“What?” Dean asked, looking over at him. 

“What did you do now?” Sam asked, again, the bathroom door opening before Dean could answer. 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I need some fuckin’ coffee.” you said, slipping on your gloves as you looked between them. “You guys want anything?” you asked, grabbing the keys from the table. 

“Yeah, grab us some, too.” Dean said, throwing the covers back. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” you said, turning to head to the door. 

Sam watched you go, an amused look on his face, “So, you’re letting her drive now?” he asked, once you walked out. 

“It’s just coffee. It’s no big deal.” Dean said, getting up to get dressed. 

Sam chuckled, “Sure it’s not.” he said, a smile on his face. 

“Drop it, Sam. I said, it’s not a big deal, so it isn’t.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.” Sam said, Dean giving him a look before walking into the bathroom. 

You pushed through the motel door about twenty minutes later with a tray of coffee in your hands, Sam busy on the phone. 

“No, Dad was in California last we heard from him. We just thought…he comes to you for ‘munitions…maybe you’ve seen him in the last few weeks. Just, call us if you hear anything.” Sam said. 

You walked into the room and handed Dean his coffee, “Lookin’ for John?” you asked, Dean nodding his head. 

“Thanks.” Sam said to the person on the end before hanging up. 

“Caleb hasn’t heard from him?” Dean asked as you handed Sam his coffee. 

“Nope, and neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim. What about the journal? Any leads in there?” Sam asked. 

“No, same the last time I looked. Nothing I can make out…I love the guy, but I swear he writes like friggin’ Yoda.” Dean said. 

“Well, what about Bobby?” Sam asked, turning to you. “Maybe he’s heard from him." 

"Sam, they…they don’t really talk anymore. Besides, I talked to Dad yesterday and he didn’t say anything about it. Believe me, if he heard from him, he would mention it.” you said, Sam’s face falling. 

Sam thought for a moment, “You know, maybe we should call the Feds. File a missing person’s.” Sam said. 

“We’ve talked about this. Dad’d be pissed if we put the Feds on his tail.” Dean said. 

“He’s right, Sam. That’d just be bad fuckin’ news.” you said. 

“I don’t care anymore.” Sam said, a cellphone ringing, Dean crossing the room to go get it. “After all that happened back in Kansas, I mean…he should’ve been there, guys. You both said so yourselves, and I know that both of you tried calling him and…nothing.”

“I know!” Dean snapped, rummaging through his duffel, “Where the hell is my cell phone?" 

"Move. I’ll find it.” you said, knowing an argument was about to start, and you hadn’t had enough coffee to deal with it yet. 

“You know, he could be dead for all we know.” Sam said. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Sam. Really?” you asked, still digging through the bag. 

“Don’t say that! He’s not dead! He’s…he’s…” Dean trailed off, unsure of what to say. 

“He’s what? He’s hiding? He’s busy?” Sam asked. 

“Don’t fuckin’ start, Sam. It’s too God damn early for this shit.” you said, finally grabbing the phone and flipping it open, a text message from an unavailable number staring back at you, the message short and sweet, coordinates, “Well, fuck me.” you said, passing the phone to Dean. 

“Huh. I don’t believe it.” he said, his eyes on the phone. 

“What?” Sam asked. 

“It’s, uh…it’s a text message. It’s coordinates.” Dean said, going over to the laptop. 

“You think Dad was texting us?” Sam asked Dean. 

“Who else would it be?” you asked, Dean nodding his head in agreement with you. 

“He’s given us coordinates before.” Dean said. 

“Guys, the man can barely work a toaster.” Sam said, looking between you and Dean. 

“Sam, it’s good news! It means he’s okay, or alive at least.” Dean said. 

“Well, was there a number on the caller ID?” Sam asked. 

“No, it said unknown.” you answered. 

“Well, where do the coordinates point?” Sam asked. 

“That’s the interesting part. Rockford, Illinois.” Dean said. 

“Ok, and that’s interesting how?” Sam asked. 

“Rockford, Illinois.” you said, shaking your head, “Why does that sound so familiar?” you asked, Dean holding up a finger at you. 

“I checked the local Rockford paper. Take a look at this. This cop, Walter Kelly, comes homes from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out. And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum.” Dean said. 

“Roosevelt Asylum?” you asked, Dean nodding his head. 

“Okay, I’m not following. What does this have to do with us?” Sam asked. 

“Dad ear marked the same asylum in the journal. Let’s see.” Dean said, reaching for the journal. 

“I fuckin’ knew that place sounded familiar.” you said. 

“Here. Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths…till last week at least. I think this is where he wants us to go.” Dean said. 

Sam scoffed, “This is a job…Dad wants us to work a job.” he said. 

“So, what if he does?” you asked, shrugging your shoulders. 

“Well, maybe we’ll meet up with him? Maybe he’s there?” Dean said. 

“Maybe he’s not? I mean, he could be sending us there, by ourselves, to hunt this thing.” Sam said. 

“What are you getting at, Sam? It is kinda our job, so I don’t see what the big deal is.” you said, Dean speaking before Sam could say anything. 

“Who cares! If he wants us there, it’s good enough for me!” Dean said. 

“This doesn’t strike you guys as weird? The texting? The coordinates?” Sam asked, looking between you and Dean. 

“Sam.” you sighed, at a loss for words, knowing nothing that you could say to him would change his mind. 

“Sam! Dad’s tellin’ us to go somewhere, we’re goin’.” Dean said, his tone leaving no room for argument. 

The three of you were standing in a bar, each of you looking for Daniel Gunderson, the partner of the cop that killed himself. 

“Right there.” you said, subtly pointing out the man who just sat down at the bar. 

“Ready?” Dean asked, nudging you. 

“Yeah, reporters, right?” you asked, Dean nodding his head before the two of you walked over to him. 

“You’re Daniel Gunderson. You’re a cop, right?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah.” Gunderson said. 

“Huh. I’m, uh, Nigel Tufnel and this is Lyla St. James, The Chicago Tribune. Mind if we ask you a couple questions about your partner?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, I do. I’m just tryin’ to have a beer here.” Gunderson said, obviously annoyed with the two of you. 

“That’s okay, I swear it won’t take that long. We just want to get the story in your words.” Dean said. 

“We would really appreciate it.” you added. 

“A week ago, my partner was sitting in that chair. Now he’s dead. You two gonna ambush me here?” Gunderson asked. 

“We really are sorry for your loss.” you said. 

“But, we need to know what happened.” Dean added, Sam walking up and shoving him aside, roughly. 

“Hey, buddy, why don’t you leave the poor guy alone! The man’s an officer! Why don'tcha show a little respect!” Sam said to Dean before turning to you, “Same goes for you. You two should get outta here." 

"Come on.” you said, grabbing Dean’s arm. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Gunderson said. 

“Yeah, course I did. Those two were serious jerks. Let me buy you a beer, huh?” Sam said before looking at the bartender, “Two." 

"Thanks.” Gunderson said. 

You and Dean were sitting on the Impala when Sam walked out of the bar. 

“Shoved me kinda hard in there, buddy boy.” Dean said, you rolling your eyes. 

“I told you not to start anything.” you said, shaking your head. 

“I had to sell it, didn’t I? It’s method acting.” Sam said. 

“Huh?” Dean asked. 

“Never mind.” Sam said. 

“What’d you find out from Gunderson?” Dean asked. 

“So, Walter Kelly was a good cop, head of his class, even-keeled, he had a bright future ahead of him.” Sam said. 

“That’s all well and good, but what about at home? Maybe the guy had a shitty home life.” you said. 

“He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but it was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids.” Sam said. 

“Alright, so either Kelly had some deep seated crazy waiting to bust out, or something else did it to him.” Dean said. 

“Right.” Sam said. 

“What’d Gunderson tell you about the asylum?” Dean asked. 

“A lot.” Sam replied. 

The three of you pulled up outside of the asylum, all three of you getting out of the car. 

“You gonna be able to make it, Singer?” Dean asked, looking at the tall chain linked fence. 

“What kind of question is that? Of course I can make that, and I’m a little fuckin’ insulted that you even asked.” you said, narrowing your eyes at him. 

“Well…it’s just last time you had to scale a fence like this…you had some trouble.” Dean said. 

“Last time I had on a skirt.” you said, looking up the length of the fence. 

“Yeah, but if you need my help just let me know.” Dean said, looking you up and down. 

“Newsflash, I’m not wearing a skirt. I’ll make it just fine on my own.” you said. 

“Hmm…see, I was just thinkin’ that those jeans look a little tight. I’d be all for you takin’ 'em off if you need to. You know, to make it over the fence.” Dean said, smirking at you. 

“Hell, I can even help you take 'em off. You know, if you need me to. I’m always willing to help." 

You laughed under your breath, shaking your head, "Be thankful you’re fuckin’ hot, De. I mean, do those lame ass attempts actually work on anyone?” you asked, as you started to climb the fence. 

“You think I’m hot?” Dean asked, a smile on his face as he followed you up the fence, quickly passing you. 

“Show off.” you breathed out. “You know, I should have known that was all you would get outta that.” you said, working your way down the other side of the fence, Dean already on the ground. 

“Hey, you can’t take it back now.” Dean said, his hands coming to rest on your hips, “Go ahead and jump. I got ya.” he said, easing you to the ground before the two of you took off running to catch up with Sam. 

“So, apparently the cops chased the kids here…into the south wing.” Sam said, pointing up at a sign over one of the doors, the three of you now inside the asylum. 

“South wing, huh? Wait a second.” Dean said before flipping through John’s journal. “1972. Three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. Way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts, and started lighting up the place.” Dean said. 

“So, whatever’s going on, the south wing is the heart of it.” Sam said. 

“That’s what itt sounds like to me.” you said, walking ahead of Sam and Dean. 

“But if the kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren’t there a ton more deaths?” Dean asked. 

“This could have something to do with it.” you said, holding up a broken chain. “Looks like the doors are usually chained." 

"Could’ve been chained up for years.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, to keep people out, or to keep something in.” Dean said. 

“Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel.” Dean said to Sam, as the three of you walked down a hallway, “You too, Miss Cleo." 

"How long have you been sittin’ on that one?” you asked, a half smile on your face. 

“Dude, enough.” Sam said. 

“I’m serious. You guys gotta be careful, all right? Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you two got going on.” Dean said. 

“I told you, it’s not ESP! I just have strange vibes sometimes, weird dreams.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, whatever. Don’t ask, don’t tell.” Dean said before looking to you. 

“Listen, I’m not even gonna fuckin’ pretend to know what’s going on with me. So, if you wanna go with ESP then go ahead. I kinda thought we settled on magic fingers, though.” you teased, Dean smiling. 

“You get any readings on that thing or not?” Sam asked, looking over to Dean, trying to get the focus back on the case. 

“Nope. Of course, it doesn’t mean no one’s home.” Dean said, looking down at his EMF before nudging you, “You, uh, feel anything, or you know, however it, uh, works?” Dean asked, nodding his head towards your hands. 

“I’d have to take the gloves off, but I can tell you that there is definitely something going on here. I can tell that with these on.” you said. 

“Spirits can’t appear during certain hours of the day. Maybe that’s why.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, the freaks come out at night.” Dean said. 

“Yeah.” Sam said, you nodding your head. 

“Hey, Sam, Y/N? Who do you guys think is the hotter psychic, Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Y/N, or Sam?” Dean asked, Sam pushing him causing Dean to laugh, “I’m pretty sure me and Y/N have the same pick.” he said. 

“So, you think Sam is the hottest, too?” you asked, Sam laughing loudly. 

“What?! No! You were supposed to say you!” Dean yelled, you and Sam both walking into another room before he could say anything else. 

Dean whistled when he walked in, “Man, electro-shock, lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kinda like my man Jack in Cuckoo’s Nest.” Dean said, grinning at you and Sam, Sam ignoring him. 

You chuckled, smiling back at him, “I haven’t seen that in years.” you said, shaking your head, “Well, as near as I can figure out, It’s 'cause I, uh, fight and fuck too much.” you said, quoting the movie under your breath as you looked around, Dean smiling at you. 

“So, whaddaya guys think? Ghosts possessing people?” Dean asked, forcing himself to focus on the case instead of you. 

“Maybe.” Sam said. 

“Or maybe it’s more like Amityville.” you suggested, Sam nodding his head. 

“Or the Smurl hauntings.” Sam added. 

“Spirits driving them insane. Kinda like my man Jack in The Shining.” Dean said, grinning, you turning to face him. 

“I said, I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m just going to bash your brains in! Gonna bash 'em right the fuck in.” you said, quoting The Shining, doing your best Nicholson impersonation, Dean laughing loudly. 

“See, that’s why I love you.” Dean blurted out, both you and him freezing the moment the words left his lips, each of you looking at each other in panic. “I…didn’t…I mean, as a, uh, friend. Yeah, a friend, that’s it.” Dean said, playfully punching your arm. 

Sam cleared his throat, “Dean.” he said, Dean looking over at him, “When are we going to talk about it?” Sam asked. 

“Talk about what?” Dean asked, your heart racing, afraid that Sam was going to push the two of you to talk about your feelings. 

“Sam, we don’t need to talk about anything. He already explained himself, okay? Lots of friends love each other. So, there’s no need for a therapy session or intervention, or whatever you have planned. Let’s just fuckin’ drop it.” you said, Sam looking at you strangely. 

“I was talking about the fact that Dad’s not here.” Sam said. 

“Oh, of course.” you said, slowly nodding your head, Dean speaking up before you could embarrass yourself any further. 

“Oh, I see…how 'bout…never.” Dean said. 

“I’m being serious, guys. He sent us here…” Sam said, trailing off. 

“So am I, Sam. Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We’ll pick up the search later.” Dean said. 

“It doesn’t matter what he wants.” Sam said. 

“Sam.” you sighed, “Can we just do the fuckin’ job, and fight later?” you asked. 

“See. That attitude? Right there? That is why I always got the extra cookie.” Dean said. 

“Guys, please. We’ve had this fight a hundred times by now. It’s not going to fuckin’ solve anything. Let’s just do the job. John clearly wanted us to, and even if he didn’t, it’s still a job. If we leave now more people are gonna die just because we couldn’t suck it up and move past shit.” you said. 

“Dad could be in trouble. We should be looking for him. We deserve some answers, Dean. I mean, this is our family we’re talking about.” Sam said. 

“I understand that, Sam, but he’s given us an order.” Dean said. 

“So, what, we gotta always follow Dad’s orders?” Sam asked. 

“Of course, we do.” Dean said, both of them more than frustrated. 

“Alright! You two are gonna knock this shit off right fucking now. We have a job to do. We can pick this bullshit up later. You two can fight all you want then, but right now both of you are gonna lock it the fuck up.” you said, looking between them, Dean turning away, ending the conversation. 

The three of you were poking around, looking for any information you could find, all three of you remaining silent, the tension palpable. 

Dean picked up a sign, “Sanford Ellicott…you guys know what we gotta do. We gotta find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here.” Dean said before walking away, leaving the sign with Sam. 

“Come on, Sam.” you said, turning to follow after Dean. “Let’s go find out everything we can about this asshole.”

“How do you know he was an asshole?” Sam asked, the corner of his mouth turning up. 

“Well, he was a doctor in this fuckin’ place. That can’t be anything good, so I’m pretty sure that makes him an asshole.” you said, Sam shaking his head at you, a smile on his face, “But, what do I know? I think everyone’s an asshole.” you said, Sam chuckling as he stepped to your side. 

You and Dean were waiting outside of Dr. James Ellicott’s office, the three of you deciding that Sam was the best one to go inside and talk to him. 

“Do you think Sam’s right?” Dean asked, leaning against the glass windows by the door. 

“About what?” you asked, looking up at him from your spot on the ground, your knees drawn up to your chest, your arms wrapped around them. 

“About Dad. Do you think he’s…he’s dead?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t.” you said, Dean sliding down to sit next to you. 

“Do you really think that, or are you just tryin’ to make me feel better?” he asked. 

“I wouldn’t like to you about that. I’m not gonna sugar coat things just to make you feel better. I mean, I wouldn’t want you to do that to me, so.” you said, Dean nodding his head. 

“So, you think he’s alive?” Dean asked, again. 

“I do. I don’t think we’re gonna find him though.” you said, Dean’s face falling, “At least not any time soon." 

"Why not?” he asked. 

“If John doesn’t want to be found, we won’t find him, and I honestly think…that he doesn’t want us to find him.” you said. 

“Then what’s with the text messages? The coordinates?” Dean asked. 

“I think you were right when you said he wanted us to take over. I think that’s why he’s sending us jobs.” you said, resting your head on his shoulder. 

“We…I…need to find him.” Dean said. “I have to." 

"I know you do, and trust me, I’ll be there every step of the way to help you, but I think we’ll find him when he’s ready for us to. John’s smart, Dean. He knows what he’s doing, and he can take care of himself. He’ll be okay, De.” you said. 

“I hope you’re right.” he said. 

“I always am.” you said, trying to lighten the mood, stretching your legs out in front of you, “So, you have nothing to worry about, okay?" 

You felt Dean kiss the top of your head, "Thanks for, uh, just thanks.” Dean said before standing back up, scared that he crossed a line. “What in the world could they be talkin’ about in there? He’s been in there forever.” Dean added, changing the subject. 

“Maybe he’s talkin’ about us.” you teased, getting to your feet. 

“Us?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, what did he call us the other day? Emotionally constipated? Said therapy would do both of us some good. Maybe he’s gettin’ some tips.” you said, Dean laughing. 

“Yeah, I can see him doing somethin’ like that.” Dean said, shaking his head, the two of you slipping into silence, both of you fearing what could slip out if the conversation continued. 

Dean was leaning against the windows again, looking bored when Sam walked out. 

“Dude! You were in there forever. What the hell were you talking about?” Dean asked, catching up to him. 

“Just the hospital, you know.” Sam said. 

“Well, with how long you were in there, you should know the entire fuckin’ history of the place.” you said, Sam giving you a completely done look. 

“And…?” Dean asked when Sam didn’t say anything. 

“And the south wing? It’s where they housed the really hard cases. The psychotics, the criminally insane.” Sam said. 

“Sounds cozy.” Dean said. 

“I was thinkin’ the same thing.” you added. 

“Yeah, and one night in '64, they rioted. Attacked staff, attacked each other.” Sam said. 

“So, the patients took over the asylum?” Dean asked. 

“Apparently.” Sam said. 

“Any deaths?” Dean asked. 

“De, a bunch of psychotic people rioted…of course people fuckin’ died.” you sassed, Dean rolling his eyes at you before playfully shoving you. 

“Some patients, some staff. I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never even recovered, including our Chief of Staff, Ellicott.” Sam said. 

“Whaddaya mean, never recovered?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, I mean, what the fuck could they have done with them?” you asked. 

“Cops scoured every inch of the place, but I guess the patients must’ve…stuffed the bodies somewhere.” Sam said. 

“That’s grim.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, so, they transferred all the remaining patients and closed the hospital down.” Sam said. 

“So, to sum it up, we’ve got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies.” Dean said. 

“Not to mention, a fuck load of homicidal spirits.” you added. 

“Good times, huh, Singer? Let’s check out the hospital tonight.” Dean said, you and Sam nodding in agreement. 

The three of you were back at the asylum, Sam pushing open the door, you and Dean beside him. 

“Getting readings?” Sam asked, holding a video camera and a flashlight. 

“Yeah, big time.” Dean said, looking down at his EMF. 

“This place is orbing like crazy.” Sam said. 

“Probably multiple spirits out and about.” Dean said, glancing over at you, stopping when he noticed you taking off your gloves, “What are you doin?” he asked. 

“What good are magic fingers if I don’t use them?” you asked, shrugging your shoulders. 

Dean looked at you, concern etched on his face, “I don’t know, Singer. You remember what happened last time. you should put 'em back on.” Dean said. 

“I’ll be fine.” you said, Dean shaking his head at you, knowing that he couldn’t change your mind. 

“If these unrecovered bodies are causing the haunting.” Sam said, trailing off. 

“We gotta find 'em and burn 'em. Just be careful, though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit…is the pissed of spirit of a psycho killer.” Dean said. 

Sam had separated from you and Dean, walking into another room alone. After a minutes on his own Sam saw an old woman through the lens of the camera he was holding, her hair white, one eye bloody and hanging out as she moved towards him. 

“Dean. Y/N! Dean!” Sam yelled, you and Dean running into the rom, Dean rummaging through his bag. “Shotgun!” Sam yelled. 

“Sam, get down!!” you yelled, raising your gun, Sam throwing himself to the ground before you pulled the trigger, the old woman disintegrating once she was hit. 

“That was weird.” Sam said, the three of you still on edge. 

“Yeah. You’re tellin’ me.” Dean said, walking out of the room, you and Sam following after him. 

“No, Dean, I mean, it was weird that she didn’t attack me.” Sam said. 

“Maybe she just hadn’t had time yet.” you said, Dean nodding.

“Yeah, looked pretty aggro from where I was standing.” Dean said. 

“She didn’t hurt me. She didn’t even try! So, if she didn’t wanna hurt me then what did she want?” Sam asked, a noise coming from one of the rooms the three of you were passing, stopping all of you in your tracks. 

Dean immediately raised his shotgun, Sam flicking on the flashlight as the three of you walked into the room the noise came from. 

You looked around the room, spotting the top of a blonde head sticking up from behind an overturned bed, grabbing the boys to point it out to them.   
The three of you braced yourselves, Sam reaching out to tip the bed over, a terrified girl spinning around to face the three of you.

“Fuck. What the hell are you doin’ in here?” you asked, definitely not expecting to see another living person.

“It’s alright, we’re not going to hurt you. It’s okay. What’s your name?” Dean asked. 

“Katherine. Kat.” she answered. 

“Okay, I’m Dean, this is Sam, and that’s Y/N.” Dean said, introducing the three of you. 

“Okay, great…we all know each other now. So, how about you tell us what the fuck you’re doing here?” you asked. 

“Don’t mind her.” Sam said, stepping forward. “She means well…really. What are you doing here, though?” Sam asked. 

“Um, my boyfriend, Gavin.” she said. 

“Of course.” you said, shaking your head. “Of course, there’s two of you." 

"Is he here?” Dean asked. 

“Somewhere. He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just…pretend. I’ve seen things. I heard Gavin scream and…” Kat trailed off, completely terrified. 

“Alright, Kat? Come on. Sam’s gonna get you out of here and then we’re gonna find your boyfriend.” Dean said, gesturing between you and him. 

“No! No, I’m not going to leave without Gavin. I’m coming with you.” she said. 

“Yeah, that’s a really bad fuckin’ idea. Almost as bad as the one to come in here in the first place.” you said, Kat shrinking back .

“She’s right. It’s no joke around here, okay. It’s dangerous.” Dean said. 

“That's why I gotta find him.” Kat said. 

“Alright, I guess we’re gonna split up then. Let’s go.” Dean said, stopping you when you tried to follow after Sam, “Uh-uh, you’re with me. I can’t make you wear the gloves, but I can keep you with me, so I can make sure nothing happens.” Dean said. 

“Jesus Christ, Dean.” you said, walking away from him. “You know, you gotta trust me when I tell you that I’m fine. You’ve already got one damsel in distress to look after. You don’t need another one.” you said, Dean biting his tongue to keep from arguing with you. 

You, Dean, and Kat were wandering around the halls, looking for her boyfriend, Gavin. 

“I got a question for ya. You’ve seen a lot of horror movies, yeah?” Dean asked her. 

“I guess so.” Kat said, Dean turning to face her. 

“Do me a favor. Next time you see one? Pay attention. When someone says a place is haunted…don’t go in.” Dean said. 

“He’s right, you know. All this shit’s real, and you’re gonna mess around and get yourself killed.” you said, Kat nodding her head. 

You, Dean and Kat were walking down yet another hallway, Dean leading the way, his flashlight fading. 

“You son of a bitch.” Dean said, shaking the flashlight. 

“You want mine?” you asked, grabbing your flashlight, trying to turn in on, “Fuck, mines out, too." 

"It’s alright. I got a lighter.” Dean said, reaching into his pocket. 

“Ow. You’re hurting my arm.” Kat said causing you to turn and face her. 

“What are you talking about?” you asked. “I’m not touching you.” you said, looking down to see a disembodied hand clutching onto Kat’s arm. “Oh fuck.” you said, quickly grabbing onto her, both of you ripped backwards into a room, the metal door slamming behind you. 

Dean rushed over to the door, and struggled to pull it open, Kat banging on it from the inside, the door not budging. 

“Lemme out! Please!” Kat screamed, Dean continuing to struggle with the door. 

“Kat! Hang on!” he yelled, pausing a moment. “Hey, Singer, try to calm her down.” he said, smashing at the door with a metal pipe. 

“Singer, what’s going on in there?” Dean asked, worried that he hadn’t heard you yet. “Y/N!!” he yelled again, getting no response from you. 

Sam and Gavin were running down the hall towards Dean, “What’s going on?” Sam asked. 

“They’re inside with one of them, and Y/N ain’t answering.” Dean said, Kat’s scream causing him to whip back towards the door. 

“Kat?! Kat, what’s going on in there?” Dean asked, completely panicked that he still hadn’t heard you. 

“Help me!!” Kat screamed. 

“Kat!” Gavin yelled. 

“Get me outta here!” Kat yelled, sliding down against the door. 

“Kat, I need you to listen to me, I need you to tell me what Y/N’s doing. Is she okay?” Dean asked. 

“I…I don’t know. It…I think it did something to her. She’s…she’s just sitting there.” Kat said, Dean trying even harder to open the door. 

“Y/N! Y/N! Come on, Singer! Talk to me!!” Dean yelled. 

“Kat, it’s not going to hurt you.” Sam said, stepping up to the door. 

“Bullshit! It hurt her!” Kat yelled, Dean’s heart pounding in his chest, needing more than anything to get to you. 

“Listen to me. You’ve got to face it. You’ve got to calm down.” Sam calmly said. 

“She’s gotta what?!” Dean asked, turning to Sam. “It’s already done something to Y/N, and now you want her to face it?" 

"I have to what?!” Kat yelled. 

“These spirits, they’re not trying to hurt us. They’re trying to communicate. You gotta face it. You gotta listen to it.” Sam explained. 

“Tell that to the comatose girl in here. You face it!!” Kat yelled. 

“No! It’s the only way to get out of there.” Sam said. 

“NO!” Kat yelled. 

“Do you really think the door will open if she does it?” Dean asked Sam, Sam nodding. 

“Listen to me, Kat.” Dean said “I need you to turn around and look at the son of a bitch, okay? Find out what he wants. That’s the only way this door is openin’. So, just do it. Dean said, aching to get inside. 

"Kat?” Gavin asked, when he didn’t hear anything. 

“Man, I hope you’re right about this. I gotta get in that fuckin’ room.” Dean said before waiting in tense silence, the lock clicking before the door slowly opened. 

“Oh, Kat.” Gavin said, Kat standing in the doorway. 

Dean pushed by her, rushing into the room and kneeling down by your side. You were just sitting there, your back against the wall, a blank expression on your face. 

“Y/N. Y/N.” Dean said, grabbing your shoulders. “Come on, Singer.” he said, his hands coming up to your face, one on each cheek. 

Your eyes were open, but you weren’t looking at him. You were staring straight through him, somewhere far, far away from there. 

Sam walked into the room to see Dean taking you into his arms, his back against the wall as he clutched you to his chest.   
Sam crouched down next to Dean, thinking to himself that he couldn’t remember a time when he had see Dean look so scared. 

“What do I do, Sammy?” Dean asked, his voice breaking. “I…I don’t know what to do." 

"It’s okay. We’re gonna figure this out. She’s going to be fine.” Sam said before turning back towards the door, “Kat, what did you see? What did it do to her?” Sam asked.   
“I…I don’t know.” she stammered out, still terrified. 

“Well, think God damn it!!!” Dean roared, Kat jumping back. 

“Dean!” Sam barked. “That’s not gonna help.” he said before turning back to Kat. “Just try to think, okay. Anything you can remember could help.” Sam said. 

“He…he…just touched her. She was trying to get something out of her pocket, I think, but it was too late. He touched her, and she…she just stopped. I…I don’t know she was just standing there looking at him, and then she just slid down the wall.” Kat said, Dean looking down to see your gloves halfway out of your pocket. 

“Okay, so he probably didn’t possess her. He just touched her.” Sam said, looking down at you, waving his hand in front of your face. “Kat, did you see where he touched her?” Sam asked. 

“He just grabbed her hand, I think.” Kat replied. 

“Okay, maybe he was trying to show her something.” Sam said, more to himself than to Dean. 

“No, somethin’s wrong. She…she shouldn’t still be like this. She said it stops when she isn’t touching something, and she’s not fuckin’ touching anything.” Dean said, panic in his voice. 

“Dean, I need you to calm down.” Sam said, his own worry and fear for you pushed to the back burner. “Ok, she did something like this when we were in Kansas, remember? She, uh, touched something in the closet and then kind of just zoned out.” Sam said, Dean nodding his head. “So, what did you do then? You got her to snap out of it." 

"I didn’t do anything. I just talked to her, said her name a couple times.” Dean said. 

“Try it again.” Sam said. 

“I tried that, Sam! It didn’t fuckin’ work!” Dean yelled. 

Sam took your hand in his, “Hey, Y/N, we need you to wake up.” he said, your eyes still wide open, not blinking. “Come on, Y/N. You can do it, just wake up." 

Dean took hold of your other hand the best he could while still trying to hold you, "Hey, come on, Singer. You can’t do this. We need you. You know that. We’d both be lost without you. I mean, who’d save our asses? So, just snap out of it.” Dean said, both him and Sam slipping into silence when you didn’t respond. 

“He’s right Y/N. We need you. I…I need you. I know we aren’t as close as we used to be, and that’s my fault, but I want to get back there. So, just make your way back here. If anyone can do it, it’s you. We’re waiting for you.” Sam thought to himself, still holding onto your hand. 

“Singer, I know you’re in there somewhere, and I got to believe that you can hear me. Come on, Y/N, just do something…give me some sort of sign here.” Dean thought, looking down at you to see you in the same state. “Come on, Baby, don’t do this to me. You…you can’t do this to me. You said you weren’t going anywhere. You promised. So , I need you to snap the fuck out of it, and get your ass back here. I need…I need you. Please, just please, wake up.” Dean thought, your eyes starting to flutter. 

“Dean! Look!” Sam yelled, both of them looking down at you. “Y/N?” Sam asked, Dean holding his breath. 

“Stop thinking.” you finally said. “I…can’t hear you when you both think at the same fuckin’ time.” you said, Sam smiling a relieved smile as Dean pulled you into a hug, crushing you against his chest, as he released the breath he had been holding. 

“You scared the shit outta us, Singer.” Dean said, refusing to let you go. 

“Is…is somethin’ wrong with the car?” you asked, your eyes closed as you tried to center yourself. 

“No, no. The car’s fine.” Dean said, giving Sam a confused look. 

“Did you see something about the car?” Sam asked, just as confused as Dean. 

“No, but I heard Dean say something about Baby not doing something, so I just thought…” you said, trailing off, Dean not even bothering to look embarrassed. 

“Y/N, what happened?” Sam asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

“Give her a minute, Sam.” Dean snapped, still holding onto you. 

You opened your eyes, “I was there…at the riot. I saw it. I…I felt it. 137. We got to go to room 137.” you said, your thoughts still a little jumbled. 

“137?” Kat asked from the doorway. “That’s what it whispered in my ear before the door opened. 137.” she said. 

“That’s what he wanted me to see, but I…I don’t know. It was…I think he was taking me there, but then he let go of my hand and I couldn’t see anything anymore. I could…I could just feel. I could feel all of their emotions, but it was just black. It’s like I was trapped inside my own fuckin’ head, and I couldn’t find my way out. I could only focus on what they were feeling and I couldn’t get back.” you said, Dean holding onto you tighter. 

“It’s okay. You’re back now. I’ve got ya. I’ll always get you back.” Dean said, rocking you side to side. 

“I know you will. I know.” you said, pulling back from him, “We have to go to room 137. I have to see this through.” you said, pulling your gloves from your pocket and slipping them on. 

“Nothing I say is gonna change your mind, is it?” Dean asked, already knowing the answer. 

“No. I…I have to do this, Dean. I can’t just go hide in a corner, scared, somewhere. I just…I need to do this.” you said. 

“Fine.” Dean said, even though it was the last thing he wanted to say. “Room 137, it is. But, you’re putting those gloves on, and you’re not taking them off no matter what. And, you’re gonna stay right by my side like we’re fuckin’ glued together. Are we clear? I need to know that you’re gonna actually listen to me for once.” Dean said. 

“Ok. We’re clear. The gloves stay on, and I stay with you.” you said before wrapping your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “Take a breath, De. I’m fine. I’m just fine.” you whispered in his ear, feeling him take a deep breath seconds later. 

You, Sam, and Dean were crouched against the wall where Gavin and Kat couldn’t over hear. 

“Alright. So, if these spirits aren’t trying to hurt anyone…"Sam trailed off. 

"Then, what are they trying to do?” Dean asked. 

“There’s something that they want us to know, that they want us to see.” you said. 

“Well, I guess, we’ll find out.” Dean said before looking over to you. “Gloves?" 

"Gloves.” you said, holding your hands up so he could see. 

“Alright.” Sam said, nodding his head. 

The three of you walked back over to Kat and Gavin, “So, now, are you guys ready to leave this place?” Dean asked. 

“That’s an understatement.” Kat said. 

“Okay.” Dean said, turning to Sam. “You get them outta here. We’re going to go find room 137.” Dean said, Sam nodding his head, knowing that Dean needed to keep you with him. 

Sam was leading Kat and Gavin down a hallway, “So, how do you guys know about all this ghost stuff?” she asked. 

“It’s kinda our job.” Sam replied. 

“Why would anyone want a job like that?” she asked. 

Sam huffed a laugh, “I had a crappy guidance counselor.” he said. 

“And Y/N and Dean? Are they…” Kat trailed off. 

Sam sighed, “It’s complicated.” he said. “They don’t know what they are, but I like to call it denial." 

"And are they your bosses?” Kat asked. 

“No.” Sam said, looking down at her, a little bothered by the question. 

You and Dean were walking down a hallway, both of you shining your flashlights on the doors, looking for room 137, Dean glancing over at you every few seconds. 

“De, I’m fine. you don’t have to keep looking.” you said, your flashlight landing on room 137. “There we go." 

Dean pushed against the door, using his weight to push aside the broken furniture blocking it, finally getting it open. 

The two of you walked inside noticing that the room was a complete mess, filing cabinets pushed over, papers everywhere, the walls stained. 

"Well, guess we should start lookin’.” you said, flipping through some folders lying in a cabinet. 

The two of you were still searching and you were starting to get discouraged that neither of you had found anything yet. You looked over in Dean’s direction to seem him running his hands along the wall. 

Dean happened upon a loose panel and pried it off, finding a satchel full of papers behind it, “This is why I get paid the big bucks.” he said, waving the satchel at you. 

“I’ll stroke your ego later. Let’s open it.” you said, pulling up a chair. 

“I got somethin’ else you could stroke.” Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows at you, trying to make you laugh. 

You threw your head back, laughing loudly before looking up at him, “Pretty sure that would chafe like a bitch.” you said, wiggling your gloved fingers at him, Dean laughing as he pulled up a chair next to you. 

You opened the satchel, a journal with many notes and hand drawn pictures of medical instruments inside. “Well, that’s just fuckin’ creepy.” you said before you started to read over the notes, “It’s like a fuckin’ how to manual." 

"Yeah, well, all work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a very dull boy.” Dean said, a noise making both of you look up quickly. 

Sam was moving back down a hallway towards Gavin and Kat, “Alright, I’ve looked everywhere. There’s no other way out.” he said. 

“So, what the hell are we gonna do?” Gavin asked, panicked. 

“Well, for starters. We’re not gonna panic.” Sam said. 

“Why the hell not?” Gavin asked, Sam’s phone ringing before he could reply. 

“Hey.” Sam said. 

“Sam, it’s me. I see it. It’s coming for us.” Dean said, the connection bad. 

“Where are you?” Sam asked. 

“We’re in the basement. Hurry up!” Dean said, Sam hanging up the phone before looking over at Kat and Gavin.

Sam quickly instructed Kat on how to use the shotgun, telling her to be ready to shoot before making his way to the basement. 

“Dean! Y/N!” Sam called out, searching through hallways and rooms, his flashlight flickering and fading, a door behind him swinging open. 

Sam raised his gun and approached carefully, “Dean? Y/N?” he asked. 

A shadow moved behind a ragged curtain, catching his attention. Sam pulled the curtain back expecting to see someone, but finding nothing.   
He turned back around, an old, beaten up man with ragged hair and clothes was standing before him. The man grabbed Sam’s face, his hand starting to glow. 

“Don’t be afraid. I’m going to make you all better.” the man said. 

You and Dean were coming around the corner, Dean seeing Kat just as she pulled the trigger. Dean grabbed you and threw the both of you back around the corner just in time. 

“What the fuck?!” you yelled. 

“Damn it. Damn it, don’t shoot. It’s us.” Dean said, both of you still against the wall. 

“Sorry. Sorry.” Kat said. 

“Son of a…” Dean said, coming around the corner, looking at the marks on the wall. 

“What the hell are you two still doing here?” you asked, looking at Kat and Gavin. 

“Where’s Sam?” Dean asked when he noticed he wasn’t there. 

“He went to the basement. You called him.” Gavin said. 

“I didn’t call anybody.” Dean said. 

“Oh, fuck.” you breathed out, knowing that this couldn’t be good. 

“His cell phone rang. He said it was you.” Kat said. 

“Basement, huh?” Dean asked, looking over to you. 

“Basement.” you said. 

“Alright.” Dean said, grabbing some extra weapons. “Watch yourselves…and watch out for us.” he said before the two of you headed to the basement. 

“Sammy? Sam, you down here? Sam? Sam!” Dean called out. 

“Come on, Sam!!” you yelled, Dean turning to see Sam standing right in front of him. 

Dean jumped back, automatically raising his gun, “Man, answer us when we’re calling you! You alright?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam answered. 

“You sure?” you asked, looking him over, something seeming off about him. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Sam said. 

“You know it wasn’t me who called your cell, right?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, I know. I think something lured me down here.” Sam said. 

“Well, you’re right about that.” you said. 

“I think we know who, Dr. Ellicott.” Dean said. 

“That’s what the spirits have been trying to tell us. I think that’s what that one wanted me to see.” you said. 

“You haven’t seen him, have you?” Dean asked Sam. 

“No. How do you guys know it was him?” Sam asked. 

“Dean found his log book.” you said. 

“Apparently he was experimenting on his patients, awful stuff, makes lobotomies look like a couple of aspirin.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, real fucked up shit.” you said, shaking your head. 

“But it was the patients who rioted.” Sam said. 

“Well, can you blame them, Sam?” you asked. 

“Yeah, they were rioting against Dr. Ellicott. Dr. Feelgood was working on some sort of, like, extreme rage therapy. He thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger then they would be cured of it.” Dean said. 

“Instead, it fuckin’ backfired and only made them worse and worse and angrier and angrier. So, we’re thinking, what if his spirit is doing the same thing? You know, being a dick even in the after life.” you said. 

“Think about it, the cop, the kids in the seventies. He was making them so angry that they became homicidal. Come on, we gotta find his bones and torch 'em.” Dean said. 

“How? The police never found his body.” Sam said. 

“The log book said he had some sort of hidden procedure room down here somewhere, where he’d work on his patients.” Dean said. 

“I know if I was a patient I’d drag his ass down here, do a little work on him myself, give him a taste of his own fuckin’ medicine.” you said.

“I don’t know. It sounds kinda…” Sam trailed off. 

“Crazy?” Dean filled in. 

“Yeah.” Sam said. 

“Yeah. Exactly.” Dean said. 

Dean opened another door, and looked inside before gesturing with his head for you and Sam to follow. 

“I told you guys. I didn’t find a hidden room.” Sam said, you and Dean checking the walls. 

“Well, that’s why they call it hidden.” Dean said. 

“You hear that?” you asked, what sounded like wind catching your attention, Dean nodding his head. 

“What?” Sam nervously asked, as you and Dean looked around. 

“There’s a door here.” Dean said, crouching down and holding his hand out, you quickly joining his side. 

“Dean. Y/N.” Sam said, pointing his gun at the two of you, a trickle of blood running from his nose. “Step back from the door." 

"What the fuck are you doin’, Sam?” you asked, your eyes on the gun as you stood up. 

“Sam, put the gun down.” Dean said, rising to his feet. 

“Is that an order?” Sam asked. 

“Nah, it’s more of a friendly request.” Dean said. 

“Listen to him, Sam, put the fuckin’ gun down.” you said. 

“'Cause I’m getting pretty tired of taking your orders.” Sam said to Dean before turning to you, “Both of your orders." 

"I knew it. Ellicott did something to you.” Dean said. 

“For once in your life just shut your mouth.” Sam said, “That’s all both of you do….talk." 

"What are you gonna do, Sam? Guns filled with rock salt. It’s not gonna kill us.” Dean said. 

Sam pulled the trigger, shooting Dean in the chest, the shot blasting him backwards through the hidden door. 

“God damn it, Sam!” you yelled, looking behind you, trying to see Dean, Sam now aiming the gun at you. 

“It may not kill you, but it will hurt like hell.” he said, you turning just in time to see him pull the trigger. 

You and Dean were both lying on the floor, both gasping for air after coming to. 

“I…can’t wait…to roast that motherfucker.” you panted out, Dean looking over at you, making sure you were okay. 

“Sam!” he said, Sam standing over the two of you. “We gotta burn Ellicott’s bones and all this will be over, and you’ll be back to normal.” Dean said. 

“I am normal. I’m just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? Cause you’re following Dad’s orders, and she’s too scared to disappoint you and say anything. That’s why she never goes against you. You always do what Dad says without question, and then she does what you say, like a trained dog. Are you that desperate for Dad’s approval, Dean? Are you that desperate for Dean’s, Y/N?” Sam asked. 

“Fuck you.” you spat out, looking up at him. 

Sam chuckled, “Oh, here we go, the whole I’m so tough act. The I’m not scared of anything bullshit you always pull. Yeah, we can see right through that, Y/N. You aren’t fooling anyone, just yourself. We both know that you’re scared, scared that Dean’s gonna realize what a freak you really are and toss you aside.” Sam said, looking down at you. 

“Like I said, fuck you.” you seethed. 

“This isn’t you talking, Sam.” Dean said. 

“That’s the difference between you guys and me. I have a mind of my own. I’m not pathetic like you two.” Sam said.

“So, what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna kill us?” Dean asked. 

“You know what, I am sick of doing what you guys tell me to do. We’re no closer to finding Dad today than we were six months ago.” Sam said. 

“Well, then here. Let me make it easy for you.” Dean said, holding out his gun to Sam. “Come on. Take it.” Dean said. 

“Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt.” you said, going along with Dean, knowing that he had something up his sleeve. 

“Take it!!” Dean yelled, Sam taking the gun and pointing it at Dean. “You hate us that much? You think you could kill your own brother? Your best friend? Then go ahead, pull the trigger. Do it!!” Dean yelled. 

Sam pulled the trigger, but the chamber was empty. He tried again, and then once more, the result the same every time, giving Dean enough time to hit Sam, knocking him to the ground. 

Both you and Dean got to your feet, Dean moving to stand over Sam, “Man, I’m not going to give you a loaded pistol.” Dean said, Sam glaring up at him. 

Dean delivered a vicious right cross to knock Sam out, almost falling over as he did so. “Sorry, Sammy.” he said, patting Sam. 

“Alright, let’s go find those fuckin’ bones and get this shit over with.” you said, the two of you starting to look around the room. 

“You know, you didn’t seemed too freaked back there when I handed Sam my gun. You kinda just went with it.” Dean said. 

You shrugged your shoulders, “What can I say? I trust you.” you said, noticing a bit of something sticking out of a closed cupboard, “I figured you had a plan.” you added, nudging Dean to get his attention. 

Dean moved closer to the cupboard and opened the door to find a mummified corpse, both of you flinching back and gagging. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” you said. 

“Oh, that’s just gross.” Dean said before salting the body. “Soak it up." 

Dean dropped the salt container, and you passed him a small tin of kerosene. He squirted the body, both of you completely oblivious to the presence behind you until a gurney came flying across the room, knocking both of you to the ground. 

Dr. Ellicott appeared in front of both of you, and reached down to grab Dean’s face, his hand lighting up, "Don’t be afraid. I’m going to help you. I’m going to make you feel all better.” Ellicott said. 

You crawled over to Dean’s bag, quickly finding his lighter. You flicked it open and struck it before tossing it onto the mummified body. 

Dr. Ellicott let go of Dean as his remains started to burn, Dean crawling out of the way, both of you watching as Ellicott’s ghost turned black before falling to the ground and crumbling on impact. 

“Take that…you crazy fuck.” you said, Dean collapsing on the floor next to you. 

“Thanks, Singer.” he said. 

“Anytime, De.” you said, patting his arm, Sam starting to wake up. 

You and Dean looked over at him as he flexed his jaw painfully. 

“You’re not going to try to kill us, are ya?” Dean asked. 

Sam raised his hand to push at his jaw, “No.” he said. 

“Good…because that would be fuckin’ awkward.” you said. 

The three of you were standing outside the asylum with Kat and Gavin, the sun shining brightly overhead. 

“Thanks, guys.” Kat said. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Gavin quickly added. 

“No more haunted asylums, okay?” Dean said. 

“Yeah, the next time you’re looking for a date idea go with pizza, beer, and Zeppelin IV.” you said, missing the way Dean’s mouth turned up at the corner. 

The three of you stood back and watched Kat and Gavin walk away, giving them one final wave goodbye before turning to the Impala. 

“Hey, guys?” Sam said, you and Dean turning to look at him. 

“I’m sorry. I said some awful things back there.” Sam said, looking at the two of you apologetically. 

“You remember all that?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah. It’s like I couldn’t control it, but I didn’t mean any of it.” Sam said. 

“You didn’t, huh?” you asked, eyeing Sam, still feeling a little salty. 

“No, of course not! Do we need to talk about this?” Sam asked. 

“No, I’m not really in the sharing and caring kinda mood. I just wanna get some sleep.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, me too.” you said, climbing into the car. 

The three of you checked into a motel, the boys letting you grab the first shower this time. 

You walked out about fifteen minutes later, “Next.” you said, pulling on your gloves as you sat down on the end of the bed. 

“Go ahead, Sam.” Dean said, Sam getting up to walk to the bathroom. 

Dean turned to you once Sam closed the bathroom door, “How bad did he get ya?” he asked. 

“I’m fine. I’ve had worse.” you said, Dean coming to sit next to you. 

“Let me see.” he said. 

“I told you…I’m fine.” you said, not wanting to worry him. 

“Please?” he asked, needing to see for himself that you were okay. 

You flopped back on the bed, sighing dramatically as you lifted your shirt, pulling it up just enough for him to see where you got hit, the shot hitting you right at the apex of your ribcage. 

“See, just fine.” you said, Dean ghosting his fingers over the already forming bruise. 

Dean let out a slow breath, leaning down until his forehead rested on your stomach, his hands on either side of your waist, “Hey, I’m fine, okay? Just fine.” you said, again, your hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. 

“I…you just really scared me.” he said, turning his head to the side, still laying it on your stomach. 

“I’m sorry.” you said, your fingers moving to card through the hair on the back of his head, Dean raising his head to look up at you. 

“I thought…I thought…” Dean said, trailing off, unable to say the words, his hands gripping your harder. 

“Hey, I told you before that I wasn’t going anywhere and I meant it.” you said, the bathroom door opening, Dean quickly sitting up. 

“I, uh, saved you some hot water.” Sam said to Dean, trying not to look at you or his brother as you pulled your shirt down. 

Dean looked over to you, as if he was asking your permission, “Go.” you mouthed, Dean standing up and walking to the bathroom. 

You moved up in the bed once the bathroom door closed, pulling back the covers before laying down on your side of the bed. 

“Y/N, I really didn’t mean that stuff.” Sam quietly said. 

“I know. Don’t worry about it, Sammy. Everything’s fine. Let’s just get some sleep.” you said before turning away from him. 

You felt Dean’s side of the bed dip a few minutes later, the lights in the room already out. He crawled into bed beside you and pulled you back into him, his arm coming to wrap around your waist, almost as if he was scared to not be touching you. 

You could feel how tense he was, “Hey.” you said, giving his arm a gentle squeeze, “Relax, okay? Everything’s fine. Get some sleep, De. I’ll still be here in the morning.” you said, Dean still holding you tightly to him, but you could feel his body start to relax.

The three of you were sleeping, you and Dean tangled up in each other as a phone started to ring. 

“Dean.” Sam said, Dean not moving. 

Sam frowned and grabbed Dean’s phone from the night stand before checking the number and flipping it open. 

“Hello.” Sam said, listening a moment before sitting up straight in bed, “Dad?"


	11. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 11: Scarecrow

“Dean.” Sam said, trying to wake him, his phone ringing on the nightstand, but Dean wouldn’t budge causing Sam to reach for the phone himself. “Hello.” he said.

“Sam, is that you?” John asked, calling from a payphone in California.

Sam shot up in bed, “Dad? Are you hurt?” he asked.

“I’m fine.” John answered.

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere. We didn’t know where you were, if you were okay.” Sam rambled.

“Sammy, I’m all right. What about you, Dean, and Y/N?” John asked, Dean starting to stir around in bed.

“We’re fine, but Y/N…she’s, uh…” Sam trailed off, unsure if he should say anything or not. “Dad, where are you?” he asked, Dean sitting up in bed.

“Sorry, kiddo, I can’t tell you that.” John said.

“What? Why not?” Sam asked.

“Is that Dad?” Dean asked, Sam ignoring him.

“Look, I know this is hard for you to understand. You’re just gonna have to trust me on this.” John said.

“You’re after it, aren’t you? The thing that killed Mom.” Sam said, Dean shaking your shoulder to wake you.

“What?” you mumbled, your eyes still closed.

“Yeah. It’s a demon, Sam.” John explained.

“A demon? You know for sure?” Sam asked, the mention of a demon making you shoot up in bed, now wide awake.

“A demon? What’s he saying?” Dean asked.

“Who’s he talking to?” you whispered to Dean.

“Dad.” he said, your eyes going wide.

“I do. Listen, Sammy, I, uh…I also know what happened to your girlfriend. I’m so sorry. I would’ve done anything to protect you from that.” John said.

“You know where it is?” Sam asked, desperate for more information.

“Yeah, I think I’m finally closing in on it.” John replied.

“Let us help.” Sam said, you and Dean completely focused on him.

“You can’t. You can’t be any part of it.” John said, frustrating Sam.

“Why not?” Sam asked.

“Give me the phone.” Dean demanded.

“Listen, Sammy, that’s why I’m calling. You, Y/N, and your brother, you gotta stop looking for me. Alright, now, I need you to write down these names.” John ordered.

“Names? What names, Dad…talk to me, tell me what’s going on.” Sam said, needing to understand so badly.

“Look, we don’t have time for this. This is bigger than you think, they’re everywhere. Even us talking right now, it’s not safe.” John warned, beginning to get frustrated.

“No. Alright? No way.” Sam said, defying him, and you knew it was about to get messy even though you couldn’t hear what John was saying.

“Give me the phone.” Dean demanded, again.

“I have given you an order. Now, you stop following me, and do your job. You understand me? Now, take down these names.” John ordered, Dean grabbing the phone from Sam before he could say anything else.

“Dad, it’s me. Where are you?” Dean asked, pausing as he listened to John. “Yes, sir.” he said, turning to you, “Pen.” he mouthed.

You jumped out of bed and grabbed the motel stationary and pen from the table, “Dean.” you said, getting his attention before tossing him the pen and paper.

“Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are the names?” Dean asked. 

Dean insisted on leaving the motel right away, and the three of you packed your things in tense silence. You knew a fight was brewing, and fully expected it to come, but you just didn’t know when.

You found yourself hoping that you were wrong. You never did like to get in the middle of the boys when they were fighting, always feeling like your loyalty was being tested, afraid of what the other would think when you didn’t side with them.

You never liked choosing sides, always trying to find a way to keep the peace the best you could, but as the search for John continued to turn up empty, you found yourself playing referee to their fights more and more.

As you placed the last few things in your duffel you couldn’t help but think about what was to come. Part of you knowing that all of the tension was about to come to a head, and one of them was going to snap. The only thing you could do was hope that somehow, someway, you would be able to fix it. 

The three of you were in the car, Sam behind the wheel, Dean in the passenger seat, and you leaning up from the backseat so that you and Dean could go over the information about the case.

“Alright, so, the names Dad gave us, they’re all couples?” Sam asked.

“Three different couples.” Dean said.

“And all three went missing.” you added.

“And they’re all from different towns? Different states?” Sam asked.

“That’s right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again.” Dean explained.

“Well, it’s a big country, guys. They could’ve disappeared anywhere.” Sam argued.

“Yeah, could’ve, but each one’s route took them to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another. Now, you can’t tell me that’s not something, Sam.” you said, looking over at him.

“This is the second week of April.” Sam said, you nodding your head.

“Yep.” Dean said.

“So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?” Sam asked.

“That’s what it looks like to me.” you said.

“Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man’s a master.” Dean said.

“Yeah, he definitely knows what he’s doing.” you said, Sam looking annoyed as he pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned off the engine.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked.

“We’re not going to Indiana.” Sam said, you letting out a slow breath, knowing what was coming.

“We’re not?” Dean asked.

“No. We’re going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code.” Sam said.

“Sam, please.” you said, trying to quickly think of a way to diffuse the situation.

“Guys, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad’s closing in, we’ve gotta be there. We’ve gotta help.” Sam said.

“Dad doesn’t want our help.” Dean said.

“I know it’s hard to understand, Sam, but I’m sure he has his reasons.” you said.

“I don’t care.” Sam said.

“He’s given us an order.” Dean said.

“Dean.” you warned, knowing this was headed into dangerous territory.

“I don’t care. We don’t always have to do what he says.” Sam firmly said.

“Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives. It’s important.” Dean said.

“He’s right, Sam. You just need to try to focus on the people that need our help.” you said, trying to keep your voice calm and even.

“Alright, I understand, believe me. I understand. But I’m talking one week here, guys, to get answers…to get revenge.” Sam argued.

“Sam, I know you want revenge, and in a way I want you to have it, but it’s not going to change anything. It’s not going to bring her back. There’s a reason John doesn’t want us there, and I think for once, we should just listen.” you said, your argument falling on deaf ears.

“Alright, look, I know how you feel.” Dean said.

“Do you?” Sam asked, both you and Dean shocked by his tone. “How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?” Sam asked.

“Hey!” you snapped, raising your voice. “That’s not fuckin’ fair and you know it, Sam. That was a low blow.” you said.

“Dad said it wasn’t safe for any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don’t , so if he says to stay away, we stay away.” Dean said.

“I don’t understand the blind faith the two of you have in the man. I mean, it’s like you guys don’t even question him.” Sam said, looking between you and Dean.

“Sam, it’s not that I don’t have questions, because believe me, I fuckin’ do. It’s…it’s just, John has been doing this a hell of a lot longer than we have, and I think we should trust his judgement on this one.” you said, Sam looking away from you.

“It’s called being a good son!” Dean snapped, Sam angrily getting out of the car.

“Dean, that wasn’t fair either.” you said, both you and Dean getting out of the car to see Sam unloading things from the trunk.

“You’re a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don’t care what anybody thinks.” Dean said.

You turned and stepped in front of him, putting your hand on his chest, “Stop.” you warned.

“That’s what you really think?” Sam asked.

“Yes, it is.” Dean said.

“God damn it! I told you to stop!” you yelled, Dean looking down at you.

“What? He needs to hear it.” Dean said.

“Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California.” Sam said, putting his backpack on before walking away.

“Sam, stop. Don’t do this.” you called out, whipping around to face him.

“I have to.” Sam said, never looking back at you.

“Come on, you’re not serious.” Dean said.

“I am serious.” Sam said, you taking a couple of steps in his direction.

“It’s the middle of the night! Hey, we’re taking off, we will leave your ass, you hear me?” Dean asked, Sam stopping to turn around.

“That’s what I want you to do.” Sam said, the three of you staring at each other, seeing who would break first. 

“Goodbye, Sam. Come on, Y/N.” Dean said, closing the trunk before walking to get behind the wheel. “Come on, Singer.” he said, when you hadn’t moved.

“Just…just give me a minute, De.” you said, looking back at him over your shoulder before rushing off after Sam.

“Sam!” you called, out stopping him. “Please don’t fuckin’ do this.” you said.

Sam turned to face you, a sad smile on his face, “You know, I can remember a time when you wouldn’t have thought twice about coming with me, and now…now I can’t even get you to side with me on anything.” he said.

“Don’t do that. It isn’t fair. I’m not picking sides, Sam. I’m not choosing him over you. I’m just…I’m trying to do what I think is right here.” you said.

“So am I, and there was a time when you would have agreed with me.” he said, both of you staring at each other. “You still can, you know. Come with me.”

“Sam.” you sighed, feeling like you were being pulled in two directions. “He…he.” you said, looking back over your shoulder at the car. “He needs me.”

Sam scoffed, “Are you ever going to realize that I need you, too? Dean isn’t the only one, Y/N. I…I need you, too.” Sam said, and as sincere as you knew he was being you couldn’t help but feel angry.

“Really, Sam? Because you sure fuckin’ fooled me. Do you really expect me to just forget everything that happened? Do you want me to pretend that you didn’t do what you did, and then what, we just go back to being best fuckin’ friends?” you asked.

“What did I do? What do you think I did that was so bad, Y/N? Because the last time I checked, all I did was go to college.” Sam said, the two of you stepping closer to each other.

“You cut me out! You completely forgot about me like I never even fuckin’ existed! You were my best friend, Sam. You were the person I told everything to. The one person I could count on to always be there for me no matter what, and then one day you just rip all of that away. You didn’t even tell me you were going.” you said, Sam looking down at you.

“Y/N-” he tried to say, you holding up your hand to stop him.

“I wouldn’t have tried to stop you, you know. I would have been fuckin’ happy that you were doing what you wanted to do. You wouldn’t even take my calls, Sam. You were my best friend, and I needed YOU! But, I guess, in the long run…I just didn’t fuckin’ matter!” you yelled, not able to control how angry you were.

You took a step back, trying to calm yourself down, and looked up at him, “It was so easy for you to throw me away, and forget me. So, you tell me, Sam. You tell me right fuckin’ now how I’m just supposed to let all of that go.” you said.

“I…I never forgot you, Y/N.” Sam said, looking ashamed. “It’s just…I knew that if…if you were still a part of my life then I would never really be out of it. I would never be able to completely turn my back on it.” Sam said, trying to justify himself.

“So, you just turned your back on me instead?” you asked, tears brimming.

“I’m sorry. I really am, and I hope that you believe that.” Sam said, looking at you with those puppy dog eyes.

“You should be because I never would have done something like that to you.” you said, shaking your head.

“I know.” he sadly said, the two of you standing there in silence, neither one of you knowing what else to say.

“I, uh, should probably go. He’s already pissed, and making him wait is only going to make it worse. Just, uh, take care of yourself, Sammy.” you said, starting to back away.

“I will.” he said, not wanting to end it with you like this, taking a few hesitant steps in your direction.

You backed away quicker, needing to get out of there, “Just answer your God damn phone this time, okay?” you said, turning to walk away, not able to look at him any longer.

“I will.” he quietly said, turning around to walk away. 

You walked back to the car and turned around, standing there watching him until you couldn’t see him anymore. You shook your head, trying to shake everything off, your hand instinctively reaching out for the back door, stopping when you realized that the passenger seat was free again.

You got into the car and Dean started the engine, “Sorry it took me so long.” you said, looking out the window.

Dean looked over at you, “You okay, Singer?” he asked.

“Not even a fuckin’ little bit.” you said, Dean pulling away from the side of the road, the two of you riding along in silence, both of you working through everything that just happened. 

You and Dean made it to Burkittsville, Indiana, and Dean pulled the car to the side of the road before pulling out his phone.

You looked over as he selected Sam’s name from his contact list, “You should call him. You know, at least let him know we made it. He said he’d answer this time.” you said.

“Later.” Dean said, shutting off the engine before putting his phone back in his pocket and getting out of the car, you following after him. 

The two of you walked up to a building, a sign reading Scotty’s Café hanging overhead, a man sitting out on the porch.

Dean gestured to the sign, “Let me guess.” he said, pointing to the man, “Scotty.” he added, the man looking up at the sign.

“Yep.” Scotty said.

“Hi, my name’s John Bonham.” Dean said, introducing himself, the man looking over to you.

“Roberta Plant.” you said, the man eyeing the two of you.

“Aren’t those members of Led Zeppelin?” he asked.

“Well, shit.” you said under your breath.

“Wow. Good. Classic rock fan.” Dean added, a little taken aback himself.

“What can I do for you, John, Roberta?” Scotty asked.

You pulled two pieces of paper from your jacket pocket, “We were wondering if you’d seen these people by chance.” you said, passing him the flyers.

“Nope. Who are they?” Scotty asked.

“Friends of ours. They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and we’ve already asked around Scottsbury and Salem.” Dean said.

“Sorry.” Scotty said, passing the flyers back to you. “We don’t get many strangers around here.” he said, you and Dean nodding your heads.

“Scotty, you’ve got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that?” Dean asked, Scotty staring at him strangely. “Never mind. See you around.” Dean said before the two of you started to walk away. 

“Well, he’s completely full of shit.” you said, Dean nodding.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Dean said. 

Sam was standing on the side of the road, taking a momentary break, your words running through his head like they had been since he left. He turned around to see a girl with short blonde hair, sitting with her back to him.

“Hey.” Sam said, the girl not able to hear him over the music she was listening to.

Sam walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, making her jump as she removed her headphones.

“You scared the hell outta me.” she said.

“I’m sorry. I just thought you may need some help.” Sam said.

“No, I’m good. Thanks.” the girl said, Sam pausing for a moment.

“Uh, so where you headed?” Sam asked.

“No offense, but no way I’m telling you.” the girl replied.

“Why not?” Sam asked, genuinely curious.

“You could be some kind of freak. I mean, you are hitchhiking.” she said.

“Well, so are you.” Sam pointed out, a smile on his face. “You, uh, you remind me of someone I know.” he said, thinking of you.

He didn’t think that you shared any resemblance with the stranger, but it was more the way she carried herself. She didn’t seem to be afraid to say what she thought.

A van pulling up pulled Sam from his thoughts, “Need a ride?” the driver asked.

“Yeah.” Sam and the girl answered in unison.

“Just her. I ain’t takin’ you.” the driver said to Sam as the girl gathered her things before getting in the van.

“You trust shady van guy and not me?” Sam asked.

“Definitely.” she said, the driver pulling off moments later leaving Sam standing there alone. 

“You sure they didn’t stop for gas or something?” Dean asked, the two of you now in the local general store.

“Nope, don’t remember ‘em. You said they were friends of yours?” the older man asked.

“That’s right.” Dean answered, a young girl coming downstairs carrying some boxes.

“Did the guy have a tattoo?” she asked.

“Yes, he did.” you excitedly said, the girl putting down the boxes on the counter before looking at the missing person’s flyer.

“You remember? They were just married.” the girl said to the older man and woman in the room.

“You’re right.” the man said, as if he suddenly remembered, setting off alarms in your head. “They did stop for gas. Weren’t here more than ten minutes.”

“Hmm.” you hummed, eyeing him, “Anything else you can suddenly remember?” you asked.

“I told 'em how to get back to the interstate. They left town.” he said.

“Could you point us in the same direction?” Dean asked.

“Sure.” the man said. 

“Everyone in this fuckin’ town is just off.” you said, the two of you back in the car.

“You got that right.” Dean said, a noise coming from the backseat as he drove by an orchard. “What the hell?” he asked, slowing down.

“I’ll get it.” you said, turning in your seat, raising up so you could lean over the front seat into the back. “Why the fuck did you have to toss your bag all the way over here?” you asked, leaning further over the seat.

“Careful.” Dean said, his hand grabbing onto your ass.

“What the fuck are you doin’?” you asked, digging through his duffel until you found his EMF.

“I’m helping.” he said. “Just trying to keep you from going over.” he added, his hand still firmly on your ass.

“Really?” you asked, working your way back into your seat, “Cause it looked like you were just grabbing yourself a handful of my ass for no reason.” you said, passing him the EMF which was beeping frantically.

“I had a reason…I told you I was helping.” Dean said, looking down at the meter. “What the hell?” he asked, bringing the car to a complete stop.

“Come on.” you said, getting out of the car, Dean following after you. 

“Look at that fuckin’ thing.” you said, both of you walking around the orchard until you came upon a scarecrow on a post.

“Dude, you’re fugly.” Dean said, the two of you walking up to it.

“That’s an understatement.” you said, looking up at it, noticing the sickle in it’s hand, and the distinct pattern on it’s arm. “De, look at it’s arm.” you said.

Dean grabbed a ladder from a nearby tree and climbed to the top so that he was eye level with the scarecrow. He moved it’s clothing back so that he could see it’s arm, instantly recognizing the pattern as the missing man’s tattoo.

“Good eye, Singer. Pass me the flyer.” he said, wanting to be sure.

You pulled the flyer from your pocket and passed it to him, “It’s the same, isn’t it?” you asked, Dean holding up the flyer, comparing the designs, which were exactly the same.

“Nice tat.” Dean said before climbing down the ladder. “How’d you spot that?” he asked, jumping down to the ground.

“I have a thing for tattoos.” you said, shrugging your shoulders before turning to head back to the car.

“A thing, huh?” Dean asked, quickly stepping to your side. “You ever think about gettin’ one?” he asked.

“I already have a couple.” you said, not looking at him as the two of you walked.

“Since when? Why don’t I know about them?” he asked.

“You don’t know everything about me, De.” you said, Dean looking you up and down.

“Where are they? Cause I’ve seen a lot of you, and I’ve never seen them.” he said, his imagination running wild.

You looked over at him, a smirk on your face, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Uh, yeah, I would like to know. That’s kinda why I asked. ” Dean said.

“Get in the car, Dean. We have more important things to worry about.” you said, opening the passenger side door.

Dean sighed as he walked around to the driver’s side, “How hard is it to answer a simple question?” he asked himself before opening the door. 

Dean pulled up to the gas station, the two of you getting out to see the young girl from earlier standing by the pumps.

“You’re back.” she said, looking between the two of you.

“Never left.” Dean said.

“Still looking for your friends?” she asked.

“We are.” you replied.

Dean looked down at the necklace she was wearing, her name in fine script, “You mind fillin’ her up there, Emily?” he asked, Emily grabbing the nozzle to start filling the tank.

“So, you grew up here?” you asked.

“I came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents, car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in.” Emily said.

“They’re nice people.” Dean said.

“Everybody’s nice here.” Emily said.

“So we’ve noticed.” you sarcastically said, Dean giving you a look.

“So, what, it’s the, uh, perfect little town?” Dean asked.

“Well, you know, it’s the boonies, but I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms, but here, it’s almost like we’re blessed.” Emily said.

“Well, isn’t that just special.” you said, different theories about what you could possibly be dealing with racing through your head.

“Hey, you been out to the orchard? You seen the scarecrow?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, it creeps me out.” Emily said, Dean laughing.

“It is an ugly fucker. Whose is it?” you asked.

“I don’t know. It’s just always been there.” Emily said.

Dean nodded his head towards a red van parked by the garage, “That your aunt and uncle’s?” he asked.

“Customer. Had some car troubles.” Emily said.

“Really? Car troubles, huh?” you asked, Emily nodding her head.

“It’s not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl?” Dean asked.

“Mmhmm.” Emily answered, both you and Dean sharing a concerned look. 

Sam had made it to a bus station and was currently busy talking to the clerk.

“Sorry, the Sacramento bus doesn’t run again till tomorrow.” the clerk said, checking the schedule, “Uh, 5:05 PM.”

“Tomorrow? There’s got to be another way.” Sam said, desperate to get to California as soon as possible.

“Well, there is…buy a car.” the clerk said, Sam looking at her annoyed before leaving the ticket window. 

Sam took out his phone and selected your number, “Hey!” someone said, Sam looking over to see it was the girl from earlier.

“Hey.” Sam said, putting away his phone.

“You again.” she said.

“What happened to your ride.” Sam asked.

“You were right. That guy was shady. He was all hands.” she said, Sam raising his eyebrows. “I cut him loose.” she added, Sam looking around disappointed, “What’s the matter?”

“Just trying to get to California.” he said, surprising her.

“No way.” she said.

“Yeah.” Sam said.

“Me too.” she said, standing up and walking towards him, “You know, the next bus isn’t until tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s the problem.” Sam said.

“Why? What’s in Cali that’s so important?” she asked.

“Just something I’ve been looking for…for a long time.” Sam said.

“Well, then, I’m sure it can wait one more day, right?” she asked, Sam laughing as she extended her hand, “I’m Meg.”

“Sam.” he said, introducing himself. 

You and Dean walked up to Scotty’s Café, Dean opening the door and letting you walk inside first. You nudged him once he stepped inside, subtly pointing out the couple.

“It’s on the house.” Scotty said, placing a plate of pie down on the couple’s table.

“Oh, hey, Scotty. Can we get two coffees, black?” Dean asked, Scotty walking away to get them, “Oh, and some of that pie, too, while you’re at it.” he added, you rolling your eyes as the two of you sat down at the table next to the couple.

“Hi.” you said, giving them a sweet smile, “How are you?” you asked, the couple smiling and waving.

“Just passing through?” Dean asked.

“Road trip.” the girl said.

“Well, look at that, Honey.” Dean said to you before turning back to the couple. “Us too.” he said, the couple nodding as Scotty walked over to refill their cider.

“I’m sure these people want to eat in peace.” Scotty said.

“Easy there, Scotty. We’re just making a little friendly conversation.” you said, Scotty walking away annoyed.

“Oh, and those coffees, too, man. Thanks.” Dean said, Scotty looking at him agitated. “So, what brings you to town?” Dean asked.

“We just stopped for gas, and the guy at the gas station saved our lives.” the girl said.

“Saved your lives? That sounds interesting.” you said, trying your best to be friendly.

“Is that right?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking. We had no idea. He’s fixing it for us.” the man explained.

“Well, wasn’t that lucky?” you asked, Dean nodding his head, concern on both of your faces.

“Nice people.” Dean said.

“Yeah.” the man agreed.

“So, how long till you’re up and runnin’?” Dean asked.

“Sundown.” the man said.

You scoffed, breaking character, “Really? To fix a fuckin’ brake line?” you asked, the man looking at you a little shocked as he nodded, “You know, we both know a thing or two about cars.” you said, Dean nodding.

“We could probably have you up and running in about an hour, and we wouldn’t charge you anything.” Dean said.

“You know, thanks a lot, but I think we’d rather have an actual mechanic do it.” the girl said, looking over at you.

“Oh, what 'cause I’m a girl you don’t think I could do it? Lady, I was learnin’ how to work on cars when you were probably busy playin’ with fuckin’ dolls and bakin’ in your Easy Bake oven.” you said, Dean kicking you under the table causing you to glare over at him.

“Sure. I know what you mean.” Dean said, trying to do damage control. “You know, it’s just that these roads…they’re not real safe at night.” Dean said, you kicking him under the table now while the couple exchanged a look.

“I’m sorry?” the girl asked.

“I know it sounds strange, but, uh…you might be in danger.” Dean said, earning himself another kick.

The man looked at the two of you, annoyed, “Look, we’re trying to eat, okay?”

“Yeah.” Dean said, looking disappointed, the couple completely freaked out by the two of you. “You know, my brother could give you this puppy dog look, and you’d just buy right into it.” Dean said.

“Ain’t that the fuckin’ truth.” you grumbled, the bell on the door ringing.

“Thanks for coming, Sheriff.” Scotty said, you and Dean both looking a little nervous.

Scotty whispered something in the sheriff’s ear, and they both looked over at you and Dean, the two of you looking away as the sheriff walked over.

“I’d like a word, please.” the sheriff said.

“Come on. I’m having a bad day already.” Dean said, you turning in your seat to look at Scotty.

“Really, Scotty? You fuckin’ narced?” you asked, the sheriff clearing his throat.

“You know what could make it worse?” he asked, you and Dean both slowly nodding your heads. 

The two of you were back in the car, the sheriff following after the two you , making sure you left town.

“Well, that just fuckin’ sucked.” you said, Dean sighing. 

“So, what, are you on some kind of vacation or something?” Sam asked, Meg laughing.

“Yeah, right. It’s all sipping Cristal poolside for me.” Meg said, both of them laughing, “No, I had to get away from my family.”

“Why?” Sam asked, part of him understanding where she was coming from.

“I love my parents, and they wanted what’s best for me. They just didn’t care if I wanted it. I was supposed to be smart, but not smart enough to scare away a husband.” she said, Sam smiling. “It’s just…because my family said so, I was supposed to sit there and do what I was told. So, I just went on my own way instead.” she said, Sam starting at her, “I’m sorry. The things you say to people you hardly know.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I know how you feel. Remember that brother and friend I mentioned before, that I was road tripping with?” Sam asked, Meg nodding. “It’s, uh, it’s kind of the same deal.”

“And that’s why you’re not riding with them anymore?” Meg asked, Sam shaking his head as Meg raised her beer, “Here’s to us. The food might be bad, and the beds might be hard, but at least we’re living our own lives.” she said, Sam tapping his bottle against hers. 

“Right there!” you said, pointing out the car of the couple from earlier.

“I knew it.” Dean said, both of you getting out of the car, grabbing a few weapons before running into the orchard.

“Oh, shit.” you said, the scarecrow from the post coming up behind the couple.

“Get back to your car. Go! Go!” Dean yelled, the couple running away as you and Dean both raised your guns.

The two of you both fired, both shots hitting the scarecrow causing him to stumble, but not stopping him.

“It’s time to go.” you said, the two of you starting to run, both of you taking turns at turning around, firing shots at the scarecrow, but he kept coming.  
“Why won’t you just fuckin’ die?” you asked.

“Go! Go!” Dean yelled, the two of you catching up with the couple as you reached a clearing, you and Dean turning around to look for the scarecrow.

“Where the fuck did it go?” you asked, scanning the area.

“I don’t know.” Dean said, doing the same.

“What…what the hell was that?” the man asked.

“Don’t ask.” Dean said.

“Bet you wish you would have let us look at your car now, huh?” you asked, the couple looking at you and Dean in shock, Dean shaking his head at you. 

“The scarecrow climbed off it’s cross?” Sam asked, sitting by his bags in the bus station, talking to you and Dean on speaker.

“Fuck yeah it did.” you excitedly said, Sam chuckling.

“Yeah, I’m tellin’ ya, Burkittsville, Indiana…fun town.” Dean said.

“It didn’t kill the couple, did it?” Sam asked.

“No, we can cope without you, you know.” Dean said.

“I bet they don’t think we’re so creepy now.” you said.

“They thought you were creepy?” Sam asked, and you could tell he was smiling.

“Oh, yeah. You should have seen it, Sam. Your brother came off like a fuckin’ serial killer.” you said, Sam laughing loudly.

“A serial killer? What the hell are you talkin’ about?” Dean asked.

“I was basically sitting across the table from Ted Bundy.” you sassed, Dean rolling his eyes as Sam laughed. “I mean, the whole these roads aren’t real safe at night. You guys are in danger.” you said, doing your best impersonation of him. “They probably thought we were trying to lure them outside and kill them.”

“Oh, and you snapping at her really helped, didn’t it? What was it? I’ve been workin’ on cars since you were playin’ with fuckin’ dolls.” Dean said, trying to impersonate you.

“I couldn’t help it. You saw the way she was looking at me like I couldn’t do it, and you know I get pissed when people thing I can’t do shit.” you said.

“Yeah, but you were lookin’ at her like you wanted to take her fuckin’ head off.” Dean argued.

“Well, that’s because I did, but I held myself back.” you said.

“Who’s Ted Bundy now?” Dean said.

“Oh, eat me.” you snapped.

“I’d love to. Name the time and place, Sweetheart.” Dean fired back.

“Is that so?” you asked, Dean nodding, “Well, put up or shut up, Winchester.” you shot back.

“I’ll pull over right now.” he said, glancing over at you, Sam still on speaker.

You laughed under your breath, “Oh, come on, De. We both know all that mouth of yours can do is talk.” you teased, pushing his buttons.

“Yeah, keep it up, Singer, and I’ll show you exactly what my mouth can do. You’d be singin’ a different tune then.” he said, smirking at you.

“Guys! Guys!! I’m still on the phone!!” Sam yelled, both you and Dean looking at the phone in your hand.

“Sorry.” you both said, in unison.

Sam sighed, “How in the world do you two get anything done?” he asked.

“Hey, we know what we’re doing.” you said, Sam chuckling.

“So, something must be animating it. A spirit.” Sam said, trying to get back on task.

“No, it’s more than a spirit. It’s a god.” Dean said.

“A Pagan god.” you added.

“What makes you guys say that?” Sam asked.

“The annual cycle of it’s killings, and the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right.” you said.

“And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple, fattenin’ 'em up like a Christmas turkey.” Dean added.

“The last meal…given to sacrificial victims.” Sam said.

“Yeah, we’re thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan god.” Dean said.

“So, a god possesses the scarecrow…” Sam said, trailing off.

“And the fucker takes its sacrifice, and for another year, the crops won’t wilt, and disease won’t spread.” you said.

“Do you guys know which god you’re dealing with?” Sam asked.

“No, not yet.” Dean said.

“Well, ya figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it.” Sam said.

“We know. We’re on our way to a local community college. We have an appointment with a professor.” you said.

“You know, since we don’t have our trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research.” Dean said, Sam laughing.

“You know, if you’re hinting that you two need my help, just ask.” Sam said.

“Ah, we’ll be fine, Sammy.” you said.

“Yeah, I’m not hinting anything. Actually, uh…I want you to know…I mean, don’t think…” Dean rambled.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, too.” Sam said.

“Me too.” you softly said.

“Sam, you were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life.” Dean said.

“Are you serious.” Sam asked, a little shocked.

“You’ve always know what you want, and you go after it. You stand up to Dad, and you always have. Hell, I wish I…anyway…I admire that about you. I’m proud of you, Sammy.” Dean said.

“What he said.” you said.

“I don’t even know what to say.” Sam said.

“Say you’ll take care of yourself.” you said.

“I will.” Sam replied.

“Call us when you find Dad.” Dean said.

“Ok, Bye, guys. ” Sam sadly said, hanging up the phone, Meg waking up and moving next to him.

“Who was that?” she asked.

“My brother and my friend.” Sam said.

“What’d they say?” she asked.

“Goodbye.” Sam said, the two of them exchanging a look. 

“It’s not everyday I get a research question on Pagan ideology.” the professor said, walking the two of you to his classroom.

“Yeah, well, call it a hobby of ours.” Dean said.

“But you said the two of you were interested in local lore.” the professor said.

“We are.” you said, Dean humming along in agreement.

“I’m afraid Indiana isn’t really known for it’s Pagan worship.” the professor said.

“Well, what if it was imported?” you asked.

“You know, like the Pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasn’t a lot of this area settle by immigrants?” Dean asked.

“Well, yeah.” the professor said.

“Like that town near here, Burkittsville. Where are their ancestors from?” Dean asked.

“Uh, northern Europe, I believe, Scandinavia.” the professor answered.

“What could you tell us about those Pagan gods?” you asked.

“Well, there are hundreds of Norse gods and goddesses.” the professor said.

“We’re actually looking for one. Might live in an orchard.” Dean said. 

The three of you were now standing in the professor’s classroom, the professor putting down a large book on the table before opening it.

“Woods god, hmm? Well, let’s see.” the professor said, leafing through some of the pages, you and Dean both noticing a picture of a scarecrow on a post surrounded by farmers in a field.

“Wait, wait, wait. What’s that one?” Dean asked.

“Oh, that’s not a woods god, per se.” the professor said.

“What’s it say?” you asked, Dean closer to the page.

“The V-Vanir?” Dean read, the professor nodding, “The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifices, one male, one female.” Dean read aloud, pointing to the picture, “Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?”

“I suppose.” the professor said.

“This particular Vanir that’s energy sprung from a sacred tree.” Dean read.

“Well, Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic.” the professor said.

“So, what would happen if the sacred tree was torched? You think it’d kill the god?” you asked, the professor laughing.

“Honey, these are just legends we’re discussing.” he said.

“Oh, of course. Yeah, you’re right. Listen, thank you very much for your time.” you said, smiling kindly at him as you shook his hand.

“Glad I could help.” the professor said, Dean leading the way to the door, you following after him. 

Dean opened the door, the sheriff hitting him on the head with his rifle causing Dean to fall to the floor.

“What the fuck?!” you yelled, instinctively starting to kneel down by his side, the professor grabbing you from behind.

You struggled in his arms, slamming your foot down on his causing him to loosen his grip enough for you to turn and face him. You pulled back your arm, your fist meeting his nose with a sickening crunch.

“Damn it.” you heard the sheriff say, everything going black before you even had a chance to turn around. 

The elders of the town were all standing together, discussing what needed to be done. Harley, Emily’s uncle, was dead set on keeping her out of it, arguing that they already had what they needed with you and Dean.

“If the boy and the girl we already have has to die, then they have to die, but why does it have to be her?” Harley asked.

“Like I said, it’s angry with us, and the girl we have gave them quite a time gettin’ her down there.” Stacy, Emily’s aunt, said, looking over to the sheriff who had a very distinguishable bite mark on his cheek.

“Crazy bitch bit me.” he said.

“What happens if she gets away? It has to be her in case that happens.” Stacy said, referring to Emily. 

You and Dean were down in a cellar, the door suddenly opening, Emily standing there crying, being held by her aunt and uncle.

“Aunt Stacy. Uncle Harley, please.” she begged, both of them bringing her down the stairs, sitting her next to Dean before going back upstairs. “Why are you doing this?”

“For the common good.” Stacy said before closing the door, leaving the three of you in the dark. 

Back at the bus station Meg was gathering her things while Sam was trying to call you and Dean, having no luck getting either of you to answer.

“Hey. Our bus came in.” Meg said, Sam hanging up the phone, shaking his head.

“You better catch it. I gotta go.” Sam said, putting on his backpack.

“Go where?” Meg asked.

“Burkittsville.” Sam replied..

“Sam, wait.” Meg said.

“I’ve been trying to call my brother and my friend for the last three hours, and I’m just getting their voicemail.” Sam said.

“Well, maybe their phone’s are off.” Meg said.

“No, that’s not like them. Meg, I think they might be in trouble.” Sam said.

“What kind of trouble?” Meg asked.

“I can’t really explain right now. I’m sorry, look, I don’t want you to miss your bus.” Sam said.

“But I don’t understand. You’re running back to them. The people you ran away from? Why, because they won’t pick up their phones? Sam…come with me to California.” Meg said.

“I can’t. I’m sorry.” Sam said.

“Why not?” Meg asked.

“They’re my family, and I’m not turning my back this time.” Sam said before walking away, Meg watching him go, close to tears. 

“Come on, Singer, wake up.” Dean said, shaking your shoulder, your eyes fluttering open.

“What?” you asked, your hand coming up to your head.

Dean grabbed your chin, turning it so that you were facing him, “One of those bastards hit you in the mouth?” he asked, noticing the blood around your mouth.

You chuckled, “No, I bit the sheriff.” you said, Dean raising an eyebrow at you. “I came to when they were bringin’ us down here. The guy just gave me a little love tap back in the classroom, and I saw an opportunity and I took it. Wasn’t good enough, but at least I got the asshole.” you said, shrugging your shoulders, “Also pretty sure I broke that dick professor’s nose. What about you are you okay?” you asked, your hand coming up to the dried blood on his forehead.

“I’m fine.” he said, standing up and walking to the door, trying to open it.

“I don’t understand. They’re gonna kills us?” Emily asked, both of you forgetting that she was actually there.

“Sacrifice us. Which is, I don’t know, classier, I guess.” Dean said, giving up on the door when it wouldn’t budge.

“Classier.” you snorted.

“You really didn’t know anything about this, did you?” Dean asked, walking over to Emily.

“About what? The scarecrow god? I can’t believe this.” Emily said.

“Well, you better start believing and fast, cause we’re gonna need your help.” you said.

“Okay.” Emily replied.

“Now, we can destroy the scarecrow, but we gotta find the tree.” Dean explained.

“What tree?” Emily asked.

“Maybe you can help us with that. It would be really old.” Dean said.

“The nut jobs around here would treat it with a lot of respect, you know, like it was sacred.” you said.

“There was this one apple tree. The immigrants brought it over with them. They call it the first tree.” she said.

“Is it in the orchard?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t know where.” Emily said, the cellar door opening, the elders of the town standing there.

“It’s time.” Stacy said, the three of you looking at each other nervously. 

The elders were tying the three of you to adjacent trees in the orchard, the sheriff busy with you at the moment.

“You know, I gotta say, sheriff. I really dig the new look, but you know, I really think I should even it up. You know, get the other side.” you said, the sheriff backhanding you.

“Don’t you fuckin’ touch her again, or I swear I’ll kill you!” Dean yelled.

You let the blood pool in your mouth for a moment before spitting in on the sheriff’s boots, “Don’t worry, De, he hits like a fuckin’ girl.” you said, smiling up at him, your teeth blood stained.

“You check her knots. Make sure she can’t go anywhere.” the sheriff said to a nearby man before walking away.

“Hey! Where ya goin’? I thought we were havin’ fun!” you yelled after him, the sheriff ignoring you.

“How many people have you killed, Sheriff? How much blood is on your hands?” Dean asked, the sheriff walking up to him.

“We don’t kill them.” the sheriff said.

“No, but you sure cover up after. I mean, how many cars have you hidden, clothes have you buried?” Dean asked, the sheriff turning to walk away.

“Yeah, some fuckin’ cop you are. What happened to protect and serve? And I’m not talkin’ about servin’ up people to some crazy fuckin’ god.” you said, the sheriff glaring at you.

“You know, you really need to learn to control that mouth of yours. It’s gonna get you in trouble one day.” he said, smiling smugly at you. “And it looks like today is that day.”

“I’ve been told that’s something I should work on. It’s a weak spot , but I just can’t seem to learn my fuckin’ lesson.” you said, not backing down from him.

“You will.” he said.

“Uncle Harley, please.” Emily said.

“I am so sorry, Em. I wish it wasn’t you.” Harley said.

“Why do you need her anyway? You got me, let her go.” you said, the elders ignoring you.

“Try to understand. It’s our responsibility, and there’s just no other choice. These two have messed everything up, and he’s angry with us. We have to appease him.” Stacy said.

“I’m your family.” Emily said.

“Sweetheart, that’s what sacrifice means. Giving up something you love for the greater good. The town needs to be safe. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one.” Stacy said before walking away, the other elders joining her.

“You’re a crazy fuckin’ bitch, you know that?!!!” you yelled, pulling at your ropes.

“I hope your apple pie is freakin’ worth it!!” Dean yelled.

“So, what’s the plan?” Emily asked, looking at the two of you.

“I’m workin’ on it.” Dean said. 

“So, I got nothin’. The asshole can tie a knot.” you said about an hour later, your wrists raw and bloody from struggling against your ropes.

“I’m still workin’ on it.” Dean said, his mind racing with ideas.

“Did you ever think we’d go out like this? You know, tied to a tree in a stupid fuckin’ orchard, a crazy god gettin’ ready eat us, or whatever the fuck he does. Cause I always pictured the whole blaze of glory thing, definitely not this apple orchard bullshit, dyin’ just so those crazy fucks can keep makin’ their stupid fuckin’ pies.” you said, Dean looking over at you.

“Hey, pie has nothin’ to do with this. Don’t start bad mouthin’ pie.” he said.

“It kind of does, though.” you argued.

“Do you guys know how you’re getting us out of here?” Emily asked.

“Workin’ on it.” you and Dean said in unison, neither of you knowing what to do. 

“Hey, Y/N?” Dean asked, a couple hours later.

“Yeah.” you said, looking over at him.

“About those tattoo’s.” he started, you quickly interrupting.

“Really, Dean? We’re about to be sacrificed, and that’s what you’re thinking about?” you asked.

“I’m still workin’ on something, but consider it my dying wish.” he said.

“Pretty stupid dying wish.” you said, the two of you staring at each other.

“Humor me, Singer.” he said.

“Fine.” you sighed, “Might as well, you know, considering we’re about to die and all.” you said in an annoyed tone. “I have two. One is-” you started, Emily interrupting.

“Neither one of you have a plan, do you?” she asked.

“Emily.” Dean sighed, “You couldn’t have waited a minute to ask that?” he said, frustrated.

“We’re still workin’ on it.” you said, slightly panicked because you had nothing.

“Can you see?” Dean asked her.

“What?” Emily asked.

“Is he moving yet?” Dean asked.

“I can’t see.” Emily said, a shadow moving near the trees. “Oh my God.” she said, the shadow moving closer, you and Dean trying harder to free yourselves. “Oh my God!” Emily cried, Sam coming out from behind the trees.

“Dean? Y/N?” Sam asked.

“Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. I’m so happy to see you. Come on.” Dean said, overjoyed, Sam working on untying him.

Sam walked over to you once he freed Dean, Dean working on untying Emily.

“I’ve never been happier to see you. I’m sorry for everything too. I could fuckin’ kiss you.” you said as Sam worked on your ropes, Sam laughing under his breath.

“You’ve never offered to kiss me.” Dean said, looking over at you, Emily now free.

“I HAVE kissed you. Did you forget the plane?” you asked as Sam pulled you to your feet.

“Did you forget the plane?” Dean mocked, you glaring at him.

“Guys, can we do this later?” Sam asked.

“How’d you get here, anyway?” Dean asked.

“I, uh…I stole a car.” Sam said.

“Aww. It’s like our little baby is all grown up.” you said, pinching his cheek, Sam rolling his eyes at you before swatting away your hand.

“That’s my boy, and keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute.” Dean said.

“What scarecrow?” Sam asked, you and Dean turning to see the post empty.

“Well, fuck.” you said, you and Dean exchanging a nervous look. 

“Alright, now, this sacred tree you’re talking about-” Sam said, the three of you and Emily running through the orchard.

“We think it’s the source of it’s power.” you said.

“So, let’s find it and burn it.” Sam said.

“Nah, in the morning. Let’s just shag ass before Leather Face catches up.” Dean said, the four of you reaching a clearing, the town elders and a few other townspeople waiting. “This way.” Dean said, the four of you turning to see that path blocked as well.

“Please. Let us go.” Emily said.

“It’ll be over quickly, I promise.” her uncle said.

“Please.” Emily begged.

“Emily, you have to let him take you. You have to-” her uncle tried to say, the scarecrow suddenly appearing behind him, his sickle piercing through his stomach.

Emily and her aunt, Stacy, started to scream, the scarecrow grabbing Stacy and dragging her away as Emily ran into Dean’s arms. The rest of the townspeople that were left started to scatter away in fear.

“Come on, let’s go.” Dean said, the four of you starting to run, a noise stopping each of you.

You all turned around, expecting to see the scarecrow, but there was nothing. The scarecrow and his victims were no where to be seen.

“Let’s get the fuck outta here.” you said, everyone nodding in agreement. 

You, Sam, Dean, and Emily were back in the orchard the next morning, equipped with gasoline as the four of you searched for the sacred tree.

“That has to be it.” you said, walking up to a tree marked with strange symbols, pulling off your gloves as you looked at it.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Dean asked, stepping towards you.

“Making sure.” you said, placing your hand on the tree before he could stop you, jerking it back a few seconds later, “That’s it.” you said, slipping your glove back on.

Sam walked up to the tree, and started to pour gasoline on it while Dean picked up a long branch and lit the end of it.

“Let me.” Emily said, taking the branch from Dean.

“You know, the whole town’s gonna die.” Dean said.

“Good.” Emily said, throwing the branch on the tree, the four of you watching as it went up in flames. 

“Good luck!” you called out, the three of you at a bus station watching as Emily boarded a bus to Boston.

“Think she’s gonna be alright?” Sam asked, looking over to you and Dean.

“I hope so.” Dean said.

“She just survived livin’ in a town of fuckin’ nut jobs, and almost being sacrificed. Pretty sure she’s gonna be just fine.” you said, Sam nodding.

“And the rest of the townspeople, they’ll just get away with it?” Sam asked.

“Guess so.” you breathed out.

“Well, what’ll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough.” Dean said, the three of you walking to the car. “So, can we drop you off somewhere?” Dean asked Sam.

“No, I think you guys are stuck with me.” Sam said, stopping at the car.

“What made you change your mind?” you asked.

“I didn’t. I still wanna find Dad, and you two are still a pain in the ass.” Sam said, Dean nodding.

“Hey!! And to think I offered to kiss you.” you teased, Sam shaking his head, a smile on his face.

“But, Jess and Mom…they’re both gone. Dad is God knows where, You, me, and Y/N…we’re all that’s left. So, if we’re gonna see this through, we’re gonna do it together.” Sam said.

“Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful.” Dean said, putting his hand on Sam’s shoulder, Sam smacking it away.

“You two should be kissing my ass. You guys were dead meat.” Sam said.

“Yeah, right. I had a plan. I’d have gotten us out.” Dean said, you shaking your head.

“Right.” Sam said, smiling as he opened the car door.

“You know, I gotta side with Sam on this one. We were fucked.” you said, giving Sam a look, a smile on his face.

“I had a plan.” Dean argued.

“Really? Cause the last thing I remember was you tellin’ me that you’re dying wish was to know where my tattoos are.” you said, raising one eyebrow.

Dean threw his arm around your shoulders, “Speakin’ of that…you never got around to telling me.” he said.

“Well,” you said, shrugging his arm off, “You aren’t dying now, are you?” you asked, opening the door to get in.

“Come on, Singer! That’s not fair.” Dean said.

“Not a word, Sam.” you said, pointing at him over the car.

“What?! Sam knows?” Dean asked you before turning to Sam, “You know?!” he asked, Sam looking down at his feet.

“He knows about one of them. I mean, he was there after all.” you said, sliding into the backseat, Dean staring after you slack jawed.

“You better start talkin’.” he said to Sam, Sam shaking his head.

“No way, man. You heard her.” Sam said, getting into the car and closing the door.

“Son of a bitch!!” Dean yelled, kicking at the ground before opening the door and climbing behind the wheel. 

“Can we stop at the next motel?” you asked, a few hours later.

“It’s barely nine. We can keep going for a little while.” Dean said.

“Please.” you said, Sam snoring softly in the passenger seat.

“If you’re that tired take a nap back there.” Dean said, glancing over at you as you leaned over the seat.

“I’m not tired. Would you just do it, please?” you asked, Dean sighing.

“Fine.” he said, spotting a sign for a motel at the next exit. 

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel, “You wake up Sleeping Beauty, and I’ll get the room.” he said before getting out of the car.

“Sam.” you said, shaking his shoulder. “Wake up.”

“Hmm…we stoppin’ already?” Sam asked, sitting up in his seat before rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah, Dean’s getting a room. Come on.” you said, grabbing your bag and getting out of the car, Sam following after you. 

Dean opened the door, you and Sam walking through first, Dean following. You tossed your bag on the end of one of the beds before turning to Dean.

“I need the keys.” you said, Dean giving you the room key.

“To the car.” you said, shaking your head.

“Why?” Dean asked, narrowing his eyes at you. “You’re the one who was bitchin’ to stop.”

“Because I have a surprised planned, asshole. I need to the keys to go get it.” you said.

“A surprise?” Dean asked.

“Just give me the keys, De. I’ll be right back.” you said, holding out your hand, Dean reluctantly dropping the keys.

“Right back.” he said, a warning tone to his voice, you rolling your eyes before you turned to the door.

“What’s that about?” Sam asked, laying across the bed he claimed.

“Who knows.” Dean said, shrugging his shoulders. “She said she had a surprise." 

You walked in the door about forty minutes later carrying two brown bags.

"I was about to come looking for you. That wasn’t right back.” Dean said.

“I may have hit a snag.” you said, walking to the table, placing the bags down.

“Snag?” Dean asked, worried about his car.

“Well, come on boys.” you said, looking between them. “Get your asses over here. We’re celebrating.” you said.

“Celebrating?” Dean asked, one brow raised as he walked to your side.

“Celebrating what?” Sam asked, making his way to the table.

“Well, for one.” you said, gesturing between you and Dean, “We didn’t die, and then, two, you came back.” you said, smacking Dean’s hand away from the bag. “It’s not a fuckin’ surprise if you look.”

“I’m tired, Y/N. So, can we do whatever you’re gonna do already?” Sam asked.

“Well, I was gonna go ahead and get started but it looks like I’ll have to remove the stick from your ass first.” you said, Dean laughing.

“Alright, what do you got in there?” Dean asked, sitting down.

“I got jerky for you.” you said, reaching into the bag, tossing a few bags of beef jerky in front of him. “And these are mine.” you said, grabbing a couple bags of M&M’s.

“Snacks? The big surprise is snacks?” Sam asked, Dean already tearing into one of his bags.

“This is where I hit the snag. You just can’t get healthy shit at gas stations or liquor stores.” you said, reaching into the bag, “So, Sam, you get veggie flavored chips, and this questionable lookin’ apple.” you said, placing them in front of him. “ I really wouldn’t fuckin’ eat that if I were you.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I will.” Sam said, looking at the apple.

“Now, for the good stuff.” you said, pulling out two bottles of Johnnie Walker Blue.

“Oh, now you’re talkin’, Singer.” Dean said, snatching a bottle as you grabbed three of the little disposable cups the motel offered.

Dean opened the bottle and filled each of your cups, “To not dying, and Sam coming back.” you said, raising your cup before shooting it down, Sam and Dean following after you. 

The first bottle was well on it’s way to being empty, the three of you talking and laughing about anything and everything.

“You should have seen them, Sam.” you laughed out, Dean refilling your cup. “They were so freaked out. You woulda had them eatin’ out of your hand, though.” you said, Dean nodding.

“I still don’t see how you guys ever made it without me.” Sam said, shaking his head.

“Yeah, we aren’t the best with people.” you said.

“Speak for yourself, Singer. I’m great with people.” Dean said.

“You’re great with bimbos.” you said, pointing a finger at him, Dean glaring at you.

“Alright, guys.” Sam said, slapping the table. “I’m callin’ it a night.”

“Lightweight.” Dean said, Sam standing up from the table.

“Night, Sam.” you said, refilling your cup.

“So, you ready to call it a night, too?” Dean asked.

“Does it look like I am?” you asked before raising your cup to your lips, Dean smiling at you. 

Sam’s snores were filling the room, and you and Dean had somehow made your way from the table to the floor at the end of your bed.

“How drunk are you?” you asked, your head leaning against the bed as you looked over at him.

“Well, I’m not sober.” Dean said, a big smile on his face as if it was the funniest thing in the world. “You?”

“Drunk enough to know I’m drunk, but not drunk enough to not know what I’m doing.” you said, hoping it came out like meant it to.

You got to your feet, a little shaky at first, “Wh-what are ya doin’?” Dean asked, looking up at you.

“I gotta show you somethin’.” you said, pulling off your gloves, tossing them to the floor.

“I’ve seen your hands before, you know.” Dean said, your foot coming out to gently kick him.

“It’s easier to unbutton my jeans without the gloves, smartass.” you said, toeing off your boots.

“Un-unbutton you pants?” Dean asked, looking up at you nervously.

“You wanna see my tattoo or not?” you asked, unbuttoning your jeans, Dean’s eyes laser focused on you as he nodded his head.

You pulled your zipper down and started to pull your jeans down over your hips, shimmying a little as you worked them down.

“Here, let me help.” Dean said, pulling your jeans down until you could step out of them.

“You’ll have to scoot closer. It’s kinda small.” you said, Dean leaning in as you held the hem of your shirt up with one hand, and hooked your thumb into the right side of your panties, pulling them down just a little, just far enough for him to see it.

“Is that…?” Dean asked, trailing off as he cocked his head to the side and leaned in closer, his shoulders starting to shake before he threw his head back laughing.

“Shut up! You’re gonna wake Sam up.” you scolded, shoving at him.

Dean looked up at you, wiping his watering eyes, “Is…is that a cartoon M&M?” he laughed out.

“Don’t laugh, asshole.” you said, glaring down at him.

“What…what’s it holding?” Dean asked, leaning in closer again, trying desperately not to laugh.

“A shot glass.” you said, before bursting out laughing yourself.

Dean raised his hand, resting it on your hip, his thumb running over the tattoo, “Never in a million years would I have guessed that.” he said, pulling you down into his lap, your legs on either side of his so that you were straddling him.

“Yeah, well, I had a reason for getting it, but I just can’t remember what it was.” you said, Dean laughing before pulling you in closer to him.

“I like it.” he said, his face inches from yours.

“Do you now?” you asked, wrapping your arms around his neck, leaning down your lips ghosting over his.

“You lost a bet.” Sam mumbled, you and Dean whipping your heads to face him, “Also, I need to make something very clear.” Sam said, rolling over in bed to face the two of you, “I’m in the room. I need you both to remember that I’m in the room, so put your pants back on Y/N.” he said before rolling back over.

“Sam’s in the room.” you said, looking at Dean, hesitating a moment before standing up.

“Sam’s in the room.” Dean breathed out, his head dropping back against the bed in frustration.


	12. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 12: Faith

“That’s got to be it.” you said, leaning against the front seat as Dean brought the car to a stop in front of an abandoned house. “Perfect place for the asshole to hide.” you added, getting out of the car.

Sam and Dean followed after you, the three of you walking to the trunk, Dean popping it open. He rummaged around inside until he found what he was looking for, grabbing a taser for himself before passing one to you and Sam, and closing the trunk.

“What do you got these amped up to?” Sam asked.

“A hundred thousand volts, right?” you asked, looking over at Dean.

“Yep.” he said, nodding his head.

“Damn.” Sam replied.

“Yeah, I want this rawhead extra frickin’ crispy, and remember, you only get one shot with these things. So, make it count.” Dean said.

“Well, lucky for you, I never miss.” you said, Dean rolling his eyes before smiling at you. 

The three of you were moving downstairs into the basement, the rest of the house clear, tasers drawn, flashlights sweeping the area. A noise from a large cupboard stopped the three of you in your tracks, all of you carefully approaching the cupboard.

Dean looked to you and Sam, “On three. One. Two. Three.” he whispered, swinging open the cupboard door, a young boy and girl crouched down inside, covering their ears.

“Is it still here?” Sam whispered, both children nodding.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now.” you whispered, reaching out for the little girl.

“Ok. Grab your sister’s hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here. Let’s go, let’s go.” Dean said, to the little boy, the children moving towards the stairs with Sam, “Alright, go.”

Sam started to take the children up stairs, you and Dean still looking for the monster, when a hand grabbed Sam’s leg, knocking him down, the children screaming as they ran to the top of the stairs.

“Sam!” you and Dean yelled in unison, Dean firing a shot, but missing.

“Here. Take mine.” you said, tossing Dean your taser before running to Sam. “Sam, come on, we gotta get them outta here.”

You helped Sam get to his feet, the two of you each scooping up a child and carrying them out of the house. 

“Come on!” Dean said, moving around the basement on high alert, shining his flashlight into corners.

A ragged, hairy creature leaped up and shoved Dean backwards, causing him to lose his taser and flashlight as he fell. He glanced around once he was on the ground, scrambling across puddles of water to grab the taser.

Dean fired a shot at the creature as it moved towards him, hitting it, effectively electrocuting it. However, the electricity moved from the creature through the water to Dean, both of them shaking and twitching. The creature fell to the ground, dead, as Dean lost consciousness. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go check on him. See if he needs help.” you said to Sam once the two of you had both children safely outside.

“Take this.” Sam said, tossing you his taser.

“Be right back.” you called out, turning to walk back to the house.

“Be careful.” Sam said. 

The smell hit you at the top of the basement stairs and you wrinkled your nose, “Guess you barbequed the bastard without me.” you said, making your way down the steps. “Dean? Dean?” you called out, getting no answer.

You reached the bottom of the stairs quickly, your heart racing because he still hadn’t responded to you, “De?” you called out, only to be met with silence.

You scanned the room, quickly spotting Dean lying motionless on the floor, “Dean!” you yelled, running over to him, kneeling down by his side, lifting him up the best you could, “Dean!” you cried, your hands on his face, “Come on, De, you gotta wake up.” you pleaded, Dean not moving.

You looked back towards the stairs, laying Dean’s head in your lap, “Sam!! Sam!!” you screamed, as loud as you could before raising your hand to your mouth, biting down on the tip of one of your gloved fingers and pulling until your hand was free, repeating the process with the other hand.

You placed your ungloved hands on Dean’s cheeks, hoping, needing to hear something, but it was silent. You could feel, though. You could feel the moment the electricity started to course through his body and you jerked your hands back just as Sam appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

“S-Sam.” you said, your voice breaking as you held Dean’s head in your lap, your fingers stroking through his hair. 

You and Sam were standing at the receptionist’s desk in the hospital. Sam had done all of the talking since the three of you arrived, Dean being taken away to the back as soon as you got there. You had been running on auto pilot, completely numb, staring blankly ahead as Sam guided you along.

“Sir, Miss, I’m sorry to ask. There doesn’t seem to be any insurance on file.” the receptionist said, looking up at the two of you apologetically.

“Right. Uh, ok.” Sam said, looking over at you. “Y/N.” he gently said, placing his hand on your shoulder. “Y/N.” he tried again.

You looked up at him, your eyes glassy, “Hmm?”

“Insurance? Do you have the card?” Sam asked.

“Insurance?” you asked, the word sounding foreign to you.

Sam nodded his head, “Do you have the card?” Sam asked, again.

You reached into your pocket, having grabbed a handful of cards from the glove compartment on the ride to the hospital, and handed Sam a stack of cards, everything moving in slow motion.

Sam quickly leafed through the cards, finally finding the one he needed near the bottom of the stack. He passed the card to the receptionist, and placed the rest of them in his pocket.

“Okay, Mr. Burkovitz.” the receptionist said, glancing at the card.

Sam nodded at her before looking over to see two cops waiting. He took your arm, his fingers wrapped carefully just above your elbow, and gently walked you over to the cops.

“Look, we can finish this up later.” one of the cops said, noticing the catatonic like state you were in.

“No, no, it’s okay. We were just taking a short cut through the neighborhood, and, um, the windows were rolled down. We heard some screaming when we drove past the house, and we stopped. Ran in.” Sam said.

“And you found the kids in the basement?” one cop asked.

“Yeah.” Sam said, the other cop turning to look at you.

“You have anything to add?” he asked, looking directly at you, his lips moving but you couldn’t seem to make out the words he was saying. “Ma'am?”

“You’ll have to excuse her, Officer. This whole thing has her a little rattled.” Sam said, the cop nodding.

“Of course. Well, thank God you found them.” he said, Sam spotting a doctor walking towards the two of you.

“Excuse us.” Sam politely said, taking your arm to lead you away.

“Sure. Thanks for your help.” the cop said before you and Sam walked away. 

“Hey, Doc. Is he…” Sam trailed off, afraid to ask.

“He’s resting.” the doctor said, a solemn look on his face.

“And?” Sam asked, his grip unintentionally tightening on your arm.

“The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I’m afraid. His heart…it’s damaged.” the doctor explained, looking between the two of you.

“How damaged?” Sam asked, you standing there silent.

“We’ve done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point, but I’d give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month.” the doctor said, and you felt as though all of the oxygen had been sucked from the room.

“No, no. There’s, there’s…gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment. You’re a fuckin’ doctor. You save people for a living. So, do your God damn job and save him!!” you yelled, people turning to stare at your outburst.

“We can’t work miracles. I really am sorry.” the doctor said. 

Sam nodded his head, and got the room number Dean was in before putting his arm around your shoulders, the two of you walking in silence to Dean’s room. 

“If you need a minute I’ll wait with you.” Sam said, the two of you standing right outside of Dean’s room.

“I…I need some gloves.” you said, looking down at your bare hands, your gloves left lying in a puddle in that basement. “I need some gloves before I go in there.” you said, knowing that seeing him would be hard enough. You didn’t need to know what he was thinking, or feeling.

Sam looked around the hallway and spotted a nurse’s cart a couple of doors down. “I’ll be right back.” he said, almost thinking of bringing you with him. He had never seen you like this, and it was scaring him.

You looked down, focusing on the tile you were standing on, counting the specks on it as you tried to get yourself to breath. You knew that you needed to pull yourself together. You didn’t want Dean to see you upset.

“Here.” Sam said, holding out a pair of bright purple vinyl gloves to you. “Sorry, it’s all I could find.”

“They’re fine.” you said, pulling them on, looking down at your hands.

“You ready?” Sam asked, his hand on your shoulder.

You took a slow deep breath to prepare yourself, pushing your own feelings aside, needing to be strong. “Ready.” you breathed out, Sam giving you a tight lipped smile before the two of you walked into the room. 

You knew that he would look different, bad, even. You had prepared yourself for that, but seeing him laying in that bed broke your heart. He looked so tired, so pale with dark circles under his eyes. He almost looked small to you, even though you knew that was impossible, and as ready as you thought you were, seeing him proved that you were anything but ready.

Dean kept his eyes on the tv as you and Sam entered, “Have you guys ever actually watched daytime tv? It’s terrible.” Dean said, sounding so weak.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.” you said, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

Sam shook his head, and sighed, “We talked to your doctor.” he said, his focus on Dean who still wasn’t looking at either of you.

“That fabric softener teddy bear. You’re gonna have to hunt that little bitch down, Singer.” Dean said, glancing over at you.

You gave him a weak smile, “Only if you’re with me. Little fucker gives me the creeps.” you said, the corner of Dean’s mouth turning up.

“Dean.” Sam said, Dean finally looking up at him.

“Yeah, all right, well, looks like you guys are gonna leave town without me.” Dean said, sounding resigned as he clicked off the tv.

“What are you talking about? We’re not gonna leave you here.” Sam said.

“Hey, you two better take care of that car, or I’ll haunt your asses.” Dean said, looking over at you. “You got that, Singer? No Tampa repeats.” he said, you nodding your head.

“Yeah, no Tampa repeats. I hear Miami has some pretty decent strip joints, though.” you said, trying to crack a joke like you normally would, Dean weakly chuckling.

“I don’t think that’s funny.” Sam said.

“Oh, come on, it’s a little funny.” Dean argued, a long silence following. 

Dean looked between you and Sam, both of you fighting tears, “Hey, Singer? Why don’t you go see if you could find me a decent slice of pie? I bet this place has to have some somewhere.” Dean said, needing you out of the room.

“Sure, De.” you said, looking up at him with a forced smile.

You walked to the door and stepped out into the hall, staying right by the door out of sight of both of them, but still able to overhear what they were saying.

“Look, Sammy, what can I say, man, it’s a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That’s it, end of story.” Dean said, your hand coming up to clamp over your mouth.

“Don’t talk like that, alright?” Sam said.

“Look, I need you to take care of her for me, okay? Now, she’s gonna act like she doesn’t need it. She’s gonna act like everything is okay, but she does need it, she will. I just…I need to know that you’ll look out for her no matter how hard she makes it, and trust me, she’ll make it hard.” Dean said.

“We still have options.” Sam said, refusing to give up.

“What options? Yeah, burial or cremation, and I know it’s not easy. But I’m gonna die, and you can’t stop it. Now, tell me that you’ll take care of her.” Dean said, you sliding down the wall as your legs gave out, your hand still clamped over your mouth, tears running down your cheeks.

“You don’t think I can stop it? Watch me.” Sam said, intent on doing whatever he had to do to save him. 

Sam walked out of the room a few moments later, nearly tripping over you, “Y/N?” he asked, kneeling down beside you.

“We aren’t letting him fuckin’ die. I don’t care what we gotta do. We’re going to find something.” you said, grabbing the neck of your shirt to wipe your eyes.

“Yeah, we will. We’ll find something.” Sam said.

“I’m gonna stay here. I, uh, I…I just need to be here, but I’m going to make some calls when I can.” you said, Sam nodding his head.

“Okay, I’m gonna grab a room and start looking for something.” Sam said, standing up, holding out his hand to you once he got to his feet.

“Sam.” you said, completely broken.

“Hey, we’re gonna figure this out, okay?” Sam said, you slowly nodding your head.

“I guess I better go try to find him some pie.” you said, your tone almost robotic.

Sam reached out for you and pulled you into his arms, wrapping them tightly around you, both of you holding on to each other for dear life.

“I’ll call you when I find something.” Sam said, reluctantly releasing you.

You nodded your head, looking at him sadly before you turned to walk away. 

You stood outside of Dean’s room, a single serve container of pie in your hands. You stopped at the bathroom on his floor, splashing your face with water, trying to disguise the fact that you had been crying. You grabbed a couple of pairs of extra gloves from a nurse’s cart before getting to his room, and now you were just standing there, trying to prepare yourself to go in.

“Thought you got lost.” Dean said, when you finally walked in.

“I did. I walked my ass all over this place before I found the cafeteria, and all they had was fuckin’ key lime.” you said, placing the container on the bedside table.

“Pie is pie.” Dean said as you pulled a chair next to his bed.

“I figured you would say something like that.” you said as you sat down.

“Sam leave?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, went to grab a room.” you said, leaving out the researching to save him part, knowing that he would only argue against it. 

“Nice gloves.” Dean said, breaking the silence the two of you had slipped in to. “Kinda like the old ones better.”

“Oh, come on. We both know purple is my fuckin’ color.” you said, Dean smiling at you, things seeming almost normal for a moment.

“What happened to the others?” he asked, the moment over.

“I, uh, I left them back in that basement.” you said, silence taking over again. “You wanna watch something?” you asked, grabbing the remote, needing the distraction.

“Sure, but I told you, daytime tv sucks.” Dean said, as you flipped on the tv.

“I’m sure I can find something decent.” you said, flipping channels. 

That’s how the two of you spent the day, watching trashy daytime television, laughing and talking about everything but the situation at hand. Neither one of you could seem to say anything about it, you not wanting to face it, and Dean not wanting to upset you.

“Oh, she’s totally fuckin’ goin’ home. Did you see that shit?” you asked, the two of you watching some talent competition.

“I thought she was good.” Dean argued.

“You liked lookin’ at her. I bet if I asked you what her talent was you couldn’t even tell me.” you shot back, a nurse walking into the room.

“Visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow.” she said, you glancing up at the clock, shocked to see that was eight.

“Yeah, I’m not going anywhere.” you said, glancing over at her before turning your attention back to the tv.

“Miss, only family members are allowed to stay overnight with patients.” she clipped out, annoyed with you.

“Well, I’m his family, so just go bother someone else now.” you said, equally annoyed with her.

“Immediate family is what I meant. Mother, father, siblings or spouse, being a friend or girlfriend doesn’t count.” she said.

“Listen, lady.” you snapped, whipping around in your chair, Dean interrupting before you could say anything else.

“You’ll have to excuse her. The ‘ol ball and chain can get a little testy at times, but for better or worse, right?” Dean said, the nurse looking at him like she didn’t believe a word he was saying.

“This is your wife?” she asked.

“That’s right, and you said spouses count as immediate family, so it looks like we’ll be seeing a lot of each other because like I said, I’m not going anywhere.” you said, the nurse letting out an annoyed huff before leaving the room. 

“You know, sometimes I just don’t have enough middle fingers for someone. She was a fuckin’ bitch. We better watch out, though because she might spit in your Jell-O now.” you said, Dean chuckling as you turned to him. “So, wife, huh?”

“What else were you expectin’?” he asked.

“I don’t know…sister, I guess.” you said, shrugging your shoulders.

“Well, if I told her you were my sister and she walked in on you givin’ me my dying wish it might look a little weird.” Dean said.

“Not this shit again.” you said, shaking your head, “I’m not showing you the other one. You thought the first one was funny enough.” you said, referring to your tattoo.

“That’s not what I want.” Dean said.

“Nope. You just can’t go changing wishes. That’s not how it fuckin’ works.” you said, leaning back in your chair.

“You the wish police now? I’m dyin’. I don’t have to follow rules.” he said, trying to make light of the situation.

You swallowed the lump in your throat, determined not to let him see you upset, “Fine. What do you want?” you asked, looking over at him.

“C'mere.” he said, you leaning up from your seat. “Remember the plane?”

The corner of your mouth turned up, “I’m not kissing you.” you said, Dean’s brows furrowing.

“Why not? I mean, we are married after all.” he teased.

“Nice try, De. Still not kissing you, though.” you said.

“But it’s my dyin’ wish. Show some mercy, Singer. I’m actually dyin’ this time.” he said, your face falling, tears threatening to spill over.

You leaned back in your chair, trying to compose yourself, your mind racing to come up with a witty comeback, but nothing would come. The only thing you could focus on were his words. He actually was dying this time.

“Ah, come on, Singer. I’m just messin’ with ya. Let’s just watch the rest of the show, okay?” Dean said, you giving him a weak smile. 

You had dozed off in the chair you were sitting in, your legs pulled up to your chest, your neck bent at an odd angle that would definitely ensure a crick would be there tomorrow.

“Singer.” Dean said, waking up to notice how you were cramped in the chair. “Singer.” he said again, reaching out to touch you.

You jumped awake, your legs falling to the floor as you quickly looked around the room, startled, “Are you okay? Do you need something?” you asked, panic in your voice.

“Yeah.” Dean said.

“What do you need? Whatever it is, I’ll go get it.” you said, leaning up in your chair.

“I need you to come up here.” he said, moving over in bed.

“Dean. I’m fine. You need to rest, and both of us can’t fit in that bed.” you said, waving him off.

“I said come up here.” he repeated, trying to sound as demanding as possible.

“Dean.” you sighed.

“Dyin’ wish.” he said, a slight smile on his face.

“You can’t use that to get your way every time you want something.” you argued.

“Sure, I can. Now, get up here.” he said, staring at you until you stood up. 

You toed off your boots, and climbed in next to him, pulling the thin hospital blanket over the two of you as you tried your best not to lay on him, scared that you would hurt him.

“Come on. You’re not gonna break me.” Dean said, almost as if he was the one that could read minds.

You carefully laid your head on his chest, Dean’s arm wrapping around you, his other hand coming to rest on top of your hand on his chest.

“See, I feel better already.” he quietly said, closing his eyes.

You laid there for a moment, trying to be completely still before deciding to lift your head, Dean’s eyes opening the second he felt you move.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Close your eyes.” you said, Dean looking at you a moment before closing his eyes.

You leaned in and gently pressed your lips to his, your hand coming up to rest on his cheek as you gave him a soft, sweet kiss, Dean responding instantly.

Both of you took your time with each other, pouring everything neither of you could seem to say out loud into the kiss, neither of you ever wanting it to end.

You finally pulled back, Dean looking up at you, the hint of a smile on his face.

“Thought you weren’t gonna kiss me? See, that dyin’ wish stuff really works.” he said.

“That wasn’t a dyin’ wish thing.” you said, laying your head back on his chest. “It was…it was…well, it wasn’t cause of you’re dying wish bullshit.” you said.

“I know.” Dean said, kissing the top of your head, his fingers running through your hair. 

The next day flew by quickly. Doctors and nurses were in and out of the room throughout the day. You tried to sneak off a couple of times to make some phone calls, but you didn’t feel right leaving Dean’s side, so you stayed put, even though you knew that you were running out of time.

“We need to take him for a few tests. We won’t be gone long. You can wait here if you like.” one of the nurses said, pulling your from your thoughts.

“I’ll be right here.” you said to Dean as they wheeled him from the room.

The moment he was out the door you pulled out your phone and called Sam, needing to know if he had found anything yet. He told you that he was reading through everything that he could, but he hadn’t found anything yet. He let you know that he was about to start calling people from John’s journal, and you let him know that you still had a few calls to make yourself, both of you promising to call the other if anything turned up.

After you hung up with Sam you looked through your contacts until you found the name you wanted and pressed it, bringing the phone to your ear.

“This is John Winchester. I can’t be reached. If this is an emergency call my son, Dean. 866-907-3235, or Y/N Singer. 866-907-0726. They can help.” John’s voicemail said before the beep.

“John, it’s me, Y/N. Listen, I know you probably won’t get this, but Dean’s…it’s uh, it’s bad, and I need help. I’m not askin’ for you come here or anything like that. I’m just…I thought that you might know someone that could help. So, just please fuckin’ call me back.” you said before hanging up the phone.

You looked down at your phone, going to the top of your contact’s list and pressing another name, the phone ringing as you held it to your ear.

“Yeah.” a gruff voice said.

“Hey, Dad.” you breathed out.

“Kid? Everythin’ okay?” Bobby asked.

You swallowed the lump in your throat, “N-not really.” you said, your voice cracking.

“Hey, talk to me, Kid.” Bobby said, his voice full of concern.

“Dad, it’s, uh, it’s Dean. He got hurt, and it’s…it’s bad, Dad. It’s really fuckin’ bad, and I don’t know what the fuck to do.” you said, tears running down your cheeks.

“I’m right here. You tell me what’s goin’ on, and we’ll figure it out.” Bobby said.

You told him everything. You laid out every detail of the hunt, telling him every little thing you could remember, trying to give him as much information as you could. Bobby listened intently, never once interrupting.

“They…they said he only has a couple weeks, maybe a month. Dad, I…I don’t know what to do. I need you to tell me what to do.” you pleaded, your father the one person you knew that could fix anything.

“Everything is gonna be okay, Kid. I’ll start lookin’ for something, and I’ll make some calls. You hang in there. I’ll call you when I know something.” Bobby said, wishing he was there with you because he knew how upset you were.

“Thanks, Dad.” you quietly said before hanging up the phone and walking to the sink, trying to make it look like you hadn’t been crying. 

The nurses wheeled Dean back into the room a few minutes later, and you tucked your phone into your jacket pocket.

“Back already?” you teased.

“Gettin’ sick of me already?” he asked.

“Nah.” you said, grabbing the remote.

The two of you spent the rest of the day like you did the day before, only today you couldn’t help but check your phone every few minutes, scared that you would miss your dad’s call.

“Expectin’ a call?” Dean asked, later that night when you checked your phone for the millionth time.

“Dad was supposed to call me back about a case he was working. Just to check in and let me know what was going on, but I guess he’s just busy with it.” you said.

“What’s he workin’?” Dean asked, scooting over in bed to make room for you.

“I don’t really know all the details, but it’s a big one.” you lied.

“You comin’ to bed?” he asked, patting the spot beside him.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I, uh, I just wanna finish watching this first.” you said, glancing quickly to the tv.

“The infomercial?” Dean asked.

“Uh, yeah.” you said, turning to really look at the tv to see what was on, an infomercial for men’s hair regrowth treatment playing. “I like seeing the before and after’s.” you said, turning your attention to the tv, pretending to be completely absorbed by it. 

You looked over half way through the infomercial to see Dean sleeping. “Dean.” you said, testing to see if he was completely out.

You waited a few minutes, making sure he wouldn’t wake up before standing from your chair, pacing the room a moment before getting down on your knees.  
You clasped your hands together in front of you, the vinyl gloves squeaking when your hands met, and closed your eyes, “I, uh, I don’t really know the exact way to start this. I’m not exactly the praying type, but you gotta start somewhere, right? I never thought it would come to this. I’m the last fuckin’ person you would expect to hear from, but I’m desperate and I don’t know what else to do. So, I need you to listen up, God.” you said, pausing for a moment to look over at Dean.

“I…I could really use a fuckin’ miracle right now, and I’m not talkin’ about some Virgin Mary appearing on toast bullshit. I’m talking about a full fledged fuckin’ miracle. Shit, sorry about cursing.” you said, shaking your head.

“God, I never thought it would be so hard to pray. They make it look so easy on tv. Fuck, I ramble when I’m nervous. Okay, I just…he doesn’t deserve this…not one fuckin’ bit. Look, I don’t really know how this works, but if you need a trade or something, I’ll take his place, no questions asked. I need him to be okay, and I’ll do whatever I have to do, whatever you want me to do. So, I don’t know…maybe you could send me some kind of sign…anything. I just…asking you is the only thing I have left. So, yeah, amen.” you said, unclasping your hands and getting to your feet.

You pulled your phone from your jacket pocket, checking it one last time before shrugging off your jacket, and climbing into bed, not knowing that Dean had heard every word you said. 

The next morning rolled around and you were beginning to get antsy when you still had no missed calls from Sam, John, or your dad. By the time mid-afternoon rolled around you couldn’t take it anymore, and you quickly stood from your chair.

“I’m gonna go see if I can’t find a decent cup of coffee.” you lied, turning to walk out the room, pulling your phone from your pocket once you were a safe distance from the door.

“Dad.” you said before Bobby could even say anything. “Tell me you got something.”

“Kid, I’m trying, but I don’t have anything so far.” Bobby said.

“Nothing?” you asked, pacing the halls.

“Nothin’ that I know would work for sure.” he said.

“I don’t care if you’re not sure. I’ll take anything right now, Dad.” you said.

Bobby sighed, “I’ve heard a few things about this guy in Nebraska. People say he’s a faith healer. They say he works miracles, but that’s not the case, Kid. It never is.” Bobby said.

“Is it real? Do you know if he’s really healing people somehow?” you asked.

“I looked into it, looks like he’s trading one life for another somehow. Whatever he heals a person from someone else dies from it. I know it’s tempting, Kid, but it’s not something to mess with. I’ve got a guy going to check it out, find out what’s really going on.” he said.

“Did you already send him?” you asked, panicked.

“Not yet.” Bobby said, knowing where you were going.

“Don’t. Don’t sent him, Dad, please.” you said.

“Y/N, this ain’t something to mess around with. You hear me? There’s consequences to this kind of stuff. An innocent person dying is a pretty big consequence.” Bobby said.

“Where at in Nebraska?” you asked, consequences be damned.

“Are you hearin’ me, Kid? I said this isn’t the way to go about it.” Bobby said.

“Dad, I hear you. I do, and I understand that this might not be the right fuckin’ thing to do. But I’m out of options, and I’m running out of time, so if you don’t tell me where at in Nebraska…I’ll find it myself.” you said, coming off harsher than you meant.

Bobby was silent on the other end of the line, “Dad, please.” you begged.

“Ya got a pen?” Bobby asked. 

You rushed back to Dean’s room, trying to act normal, “Hey.” you said, walking through the door. “I’m gonna go check up on Sam, make sure he’s doing okay…maybe grab a shower.” you said, Dean looking at you strangely.

“They out of coffee?” he asked, noticing you didn’t have a cup.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I couldn’t find a decent cup. Hospital coffee’s shit.” you said, itching to get to Sam. “I’ll be back. I won’t be go long, promise.” you said, quickly turning to the door, leaving before Dean could say anything else. 

Sam was sitting on the bed in his motel room, the bed covered in pages of research about heart care, his phone pressed to his ear.

“This is John Winchester. I can’t be reached. If this is an emergency call my son, Dean. 866-907-3235, or Y/N Singer, 866-907-0726. They can help.” John’s voicemail said before the beep, Sam fighting off tears.

“Hey, Dad. It’s Sam. Uh…you probably won’t even get this, but, uh…it’s Dean. He’s sick, and uh…this doctors say there’s nothing they can do. Um…but, uh, they don’t know the things we know, right? So, don’t worry, cause me and Y/N…we’re gonna do whatever it takes to get him better. Alright…just wanted you to know.” Sam said, hanging up the phone, tossing it on his bed just as you burst through the door.

“Y/N?” Sam asked, panicked, “Did something happen?”

“No, no. Everything’s fine. In fact, everything is fuckin’ great, Sam.” you said, confusing him.

“What…what are you talking about?” he asked.

“I found something, well, someone.” you said, sitting down on the bed.

You told Sam everything your dad told you, leaving out the part where the man was somehow trading one life for another, deciding that for now you were the only one who needed to know that.

“And it’s real? This guy is real?” Sam asked, shocked, but hopeful.

“He’s real, Sam. We just gotta get Dean there.” you said.

“Nebraska, right?” Sam asked, you nodding your head as Sam looked up directions.

You let out a sigh of relief, “Sam, just one thing.” you said, Sam looking over to you, “I need you to tell Dean that you found this. Tell him one of John’s contacts told you about him. Say whatever you want…just don’t tell him I told you about it.” you said, Sam looking concerned.

“Why?” Sam asked.

“Just please, trust me on this one.” you said, a knock on the door stopping Sam from asking any more questions. 

Sam stood up and walked to the door, opening it to see Dean leaning against the door way.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam asked, surprised, happy, and confused all at once.

“I checked myself out.” Dean said.

“What do you mean, you checked yourself out?” you asked, looking around Sam, shocked to see him standing there.

“Yeah, are you crazy?” Sam added.

Dean walked into the room, leaning on everything within reach, you quickly stepping to his side, letting him use you for support.

“Well, I’m not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren’t even hot. After Singer left I had nothin’ to look at.” Dean said, shrugging his shoulders, you and Sam huffing out a laugh.

“You know, this whole laugh in the face of death thing? It’s crap. I can see right through it.” Sam said.

“Yeah, whatever, dude. Have you even slept? You look worse than me.” Dean said as you helped him to a chair.

“I’ve been scouring the internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in Dad’s journal.” Sam said, your words running through his head.

“For what?” Dean asked.

“For a way to help you. One of Dad’s friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist.” Sam said, glancing over to you, you giving him a small smile.

“He tell you about this?” Dean asked, looking up at you.

“He did, and you’re fuckin’ going. No arguments.” you said.

“You guys aren’t gonna let me die in peace, are you?” Dean asked.

“We’re not gonna let you die, period. She’s right. We’re going.” Sam said. 

The Impala was bumping along a rutted gravel road towards a large white canvas circus tent set up in a field. People were making their way to the tent across the very muddy ground, most walking with the help of others.

Sam got out of the car, you following after him, both of you rushing to help Dean out. Dean opened his door and looked around, a sign next to the tent reading, The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle.

Dean grimaced, and started to pull himself out of the car, Sam trying to help.

“I got ya.” Sam said.

“I got it.” Dean angrily said, pushing Sam away.

You stepped to Dean’s side, helping to support him, “Don’t even fuckin’ think about pushing me away.” you warned, Dean glaring down at you.

“Man, you’re a lying bastard. Thought you said we were going to see a doctor.” Dean said to Sam before turning to you, “And I can’t believe you’re going along with this.”

“I said no arguments, remember? Now, come on.” you said.

“I believe I said a specialist. Look, Dean, this guys supposed to be the real deal.” Sam said.

“I can’t believe you two brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent.” Dean said, an elderly woman with an umbrella passing by.

“Reverend LeGrange is a great man.” she said.

“Yeah, that’s nice.” Dean said, you rolling your eyes.

“Dial back the asshole a little.” you said.

“What do you expect, Singer?” Dean asked, the three of you walking by an angry man talking with a cop.

“I have a right to protest. This man is a fraud, and he’s milking all these people out of their hard earned money.” the man said.

“Sir, this is a place of worship. Let’s go. Move it.” the cop said.

“I take it he’s not part of the flock.” Dean said.

“But when people see something they can’t explain, there’s controversy.” Sam said.

“I mean, come on, guys, a faith healer?” Dean asked, looking between the two of you.

“Dean.” you warned.

“Maybe, it’s time to have a little faith, Dean.” Sam said.

“You know what I’ve got faith in? Reality. Knowing what’s really going on.” Dean said.

“How can you be a skeptic with the things we see everyday?” Sam asked.

“Exactly. We see them. We know they’re real.” Dean said before glancing over to you, “Back me up here.”

“Listen, I know you think this is total fuckin’ bullshit, but we’re fuckin’ doing it. So, you should just get over it, and quit bitchin’ about it.” you said.

“If you know evil’s out there, how can you not believe good’s out there, too?” Sam asked.

“Because I’ve seen what evil does to good people.” Dean said.

“Yeah, well, maybe it’s time one of those good people caught a fuckin’ break.” you said, looking up at Dean. 

“Maybe God works in mysterious ways.” someone said, you and Dean turning to see a woman standing there.

“Maybe he does. I think you just turned me around on the subject.” Dean said, smiling at her.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” she replied.

“Don’t mind him. He’d flirt on his death bed.” you said, Dean glaring at you.

“I was just being nice.” he said before turning to the woman, holding out his hand, “I’m Dean. This is Sam, and That’s Y/N.”

The woman took Dean’s hand, “Layla. So, if you’re not a believer then why are you here?” she asked.

“Well, apparently these two believe enough for the three of us.” Dean said, an older woman approaching, putting her arm around Layla.

“Come on, Layla. It’s about to start.” she said, both of them smiling at the three of you before walking inside the tent.

“I bet you work in mysterious ways.” Dean said to you once they had walked away, you turning to face him.

“What?” you asked.

“I said, I bet you work in mysterious ways. Now, that is flirting, Singer.” he said, raising a brow at you.

“Come on.” you breathed out, leading him towards the tent. 

The three of you walked into the tent, people busy trying to find seats, a small stage set up at the front.

“Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over.” Dean said, his focus on one of the corners.

You and Sam followed his gaze to see a security camera, Dean trying to take a seat in the back when you weren’t looking.

“Nope.” you said, dragging him closer to the front.

“Come on.” Sam said, helping you.

“Don’t! What are you guys doing? Let’s sit here.” Dean argued.

“We’re sitting up front.” Sam said.

“What? Why?” Dean asked.

“Because we fuckin’ said so, that’s why.” you said.

“Come on.” Sam said, helping you move Dean up the aisle.

“Oh, come on, guys.” Dean growled. 

“You alright?” Sam asked.

“This is ridiculous.” Dean said, slapping Sam’s hand away when he tried to help him, “I’m good, dude, get off me.” Dean said before turning to you.

“Don’t even think about it. I’ll hit your ass sick or not.” you said, Dean rolling his eyes, but letting you keep your hold on him.

“Let’s go.” Sam said, pointing to three empty chairs behind Layla and her mother.

“Perfect.” you said.

“Yeah, perfect.” Dean sarcastically said. 

Sam moved in first, “You take the aisle.” he said to Dean, you moving so that you could slide in next to Sam. 

The three of you watched as a blind man was helped to the stage by a woman, Dean looking extremely pissed off.

“Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it?” he asked, the crowd agreeing with him, “Seems like there’s always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act.” he said, Sam noticing a table on stage, filled with religious items, an old wooden cross topped by a small cross in a circle catching his eye.

“But, I say to you, God is watching.” Roy said, the crowd murmuring their agreement, “God rewards the good, and he punishes the corrupt. It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people’s hearts.” 

“Yeah, and into their wallets.” Dean quietly said to you.

“You think so, young man?” Roy asked, the crowd immediately falling silent.

“Sorry.” Dean said, a little embarrassed.

“No, no. Don’t be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we’ve got real sharp ears.” Roy said, the crowd laughing. “What’s your name, son?”

Dean cleared his throat, hesitating, you elbowing him to make him answer, “Dean.” he said.

“Dean.” Roy said, nodding. “I want…I want you to come up here with me.” Roy said, the crowd clapping, Sue Ann moving to center stage, smiling down at Dean.

“No, it’s okay.” Dean said, shaking his head.

“What are you doing?” Sam whispered.

“Yeah, what the fuck? Get your ass up there.” you whispered.

“You’ve come here to be healed, haven’t cha?” Roy asked.

Dean hesitated, “Well, yeah, but ahh…” he said, the crowd clapping, “Maybe you should just pick someone else.”

You and Sam both looked at Dean like he was insane, “Don’t’ make me fuckin’ drag you up there.” you said.

“Oh, no. I didn’t pick you, Dean, the Lord did.” Roy said.

“Get up there!” Sam excitedly said over the cheering crowd.

Dean reluctantly stood from his seat, and moved towards the stage. Sue Ann moving to assist him, standing him next to Roy once he was on stage.

“You ready?” Roy asked.

“Look, no disrespect, but ahh, I’m not exactly a believer.” Dean said.

“You will be, son. You will be.” Roy said, smiling. “Pray with me, friends.” Roy said, the crowd lifting up their arms, you and Sam holding onto each other’s hands, the cheap pair of gloves you got at the gas station making it difficult to grip onto him.

Roy lifted his hands in the air, then placed one on Dean’s shoulder before placing the other on the side of his head.

“Alright now. Alright now.” Roy said to himself, Dean’s eyes glazing over, his knees weakening causing him to sink down, Roy’s hand still on his head, “Alright, now.” Roy said again, Dean wobbling, his eyes rolling back in his head as he slipped to the floor.

“Dean!” you and Sam shouted in unison, jumping from your seats, rushing to the stage.

Sam grabbed the front of Dean’s hoodie while you took his hand in yours, Dean’s eyes bursting open as he gasped for air.

“Dean?” you asked, worried.

“Say something.” Sam said, Dean blinking groggily as he looked up.

Roy was standing above him, hands out to the side, palms up, looking happy. Beside and slightly behind Roy, a tall man in a black suit with white hair, and very white, very wrinkled skin came into focus. He stared at Dean, then turned away and vanished, Dean watching him, shocked. 

The three of you were waiting in an exam room at the local hospital, Dean sitting on the exam table.

“So, you really feel okay?” Sam asked.

“I feel fine, Sam.” Dean said, looking unhappy.

The doctor walked into the room, and started reading off his paperwork, “Well, according to all your tests there’s nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it’s strange, but it does happen.” the doctor said.

“What do you mean, strange?” Dean asked.

“Well, just yesterday, a young guy like you, twenty-seven, athletic…out of nowhere, heart attack.” she explained.

“Thanks, doc.” Dean said.

“No, problem.” the doctor replied before leaving the room.

“That’s odd.” Dean said, your heart racing.

“Not really.” you said, wishing he would drop it.

“Maybe it’s a coincidence. People’s hearts give out all the time, man.” Sam said.

“No, they don’t.” Dean said.

“Look, Dean, do we really have to look this one in the mouth? Why can’t we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?” Sam asked, you nodding your head.

“Sam’s right. Let’s just call this a win, and drop it.” you said, Dean looking at you strangely.

“You have never wanted to just drop something for as long as I’ve known you.” Dean said.

“I don’t think this is a big deal. I don’t see why you can’t drop it?” you asked, Dean shaking his head.

“I can’t shake this feeling, that’s why.” Dean said.

“What feeling?” Sam asked.

“When I was healed, I just…I felt wrong. I felt cold, and for a second…I saw someone. This, uh, this old man, and I’m telling you guys, it was a spirit.” Dean said.

“But, if there was something there, Dean, I think we would’ve seen it, too. I mean, we’ve been seeing an awful lot of things lately.” Sam said.

“He’s right.” you said, wanting the conversation to be over.

“Well, excuse me, psychic wonders, but you two are just gonna need a little faith on this one. Guys, I’ve been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this.” Dean said.

“Yeah, alright. So, what do you wanna do?” Sam asked.

“I want you to go check out the heart attack guy. We’re gonna visit the reverend.” Dean said, gesturing between you and him. 

You, Roy, and Dean were sitting on couches inside the LeGrange home, Sue Ann standing, refilling a glass.

“I feel great. Just trying to, you know, make sense of what happened.” Dean said.

“A miracle is what happened. Well, miracles come so often around Roy.” Sue Ann said.

“When did they start? The miracles?” Dean asked Roy before glancing over to you, wondering why you had been so quiet.

“Woke up one morning, stone blind. Doctors found out I had cancer, told me I had maybe a month. So, uh, we prayed for a miracle. I was weak, but I told Sue Ann, you just keep right on praying. I went into a coma. Doctors said I wouldn’t wake up, but I did, and the cancer was gone.” Roy explained, taking off his sunglasses, his eyes white, “If it wasn’t for these eyes, no one would believe I’d ever had it.”

“And suddenly you could heal people?” you asked, knowing that Dean would know something was wrong if you didn’t start talking.

“I discovered it afterward, yes. God’s bless me in many ways.” Roy said.

“And his flock just swelled overnight, and this is just the beginning.” Sue Ann said.

“Can I ask you one last question?” Dean asked.

“Of course you can.” Roy said.

“Why? Why me? Out of all the sick people, why save me?” Dean asked.

“Well, it’s like I said before, the Lord guides me. I looked into your heart, and you just stood our from all the rest.” Roy said.

“What did you see in my heart?” Dean asked.

“A young man with an important purpose. A job to do, and it isn’t finished.” Roy said, Dean looking slightly shocked. 

“I’m telling you, he seemed healthy. Swam every day, didn’t smoke. So, a heart attack just kinda seemed, well, bizarre.” an employee of the swimming pool explained to Sam, the two of them in the locker room.

“And you said he was running right before he collapsed?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, yeah, he was freaking out. He said something was, uh, was after him.” the man said.

“Did he say what?” Sam asked.

“Well, thin air is what. I mean, it wasn’t anything.” the man said.

“Alright, thanks.” Sam said, noticing the clock on the wall wasn’t working, “Hey, buddy? Your, uh, your clock’s busted.” Sam said.

“Oh, yeah. We, uh, can’t get it workin’. Just froze at 4:17.” the man said.

“Is that the same time Marshall died?” Sam asked, your reason for not wanting to tell Dean making sense to him now.

“How’d you know?” the man asked, Sam waving him off before walking away.

“You knew.” he said to himself. “You knew what would happen." 

You and Dean were leaving Roy’s, Layla and her mother waiting to go in.

"Dean, Y/N, hey.” Layla said.

“Hey.” the two of you said.

“How are you feeling?” Layla asked Dean.

“I feel good. Cured, I guess. What are you doing here?” Dean asked.

“You know, my mom, she wanted to talk to the reverend.” Layla said, Sue Ann coming out onto the porch.

“Layla?” she asked.

“Yes, I’m here again.” Layla softly said.

“Well, I’m sorry, but Roy is resting. He won’t be seeing anyone else right now.” Sue Ann explained.

“Sue Ann, please. This is our sixth time, he’s got to see us.” Layla’s mother said.

“Roy is well aware of Layla’s situation, and he very much wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows. Have faith, Mrs. Rourke.” Sue Ann said before walking inside, Mrs. Rourke turning to look at you and Dean.

“Why are you still even here? You got what you wanted.” she said, frustrated.

“Mom. Stop.” Layla said.

“No, Layla, this is too much. We’ve been to every single service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you. Strangers who don’t even believe. I just can’t pray any harder.” she said.

“Layla, what’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“I have this thing.” Layla hesitantly said.

“It’s a brain tumor. It’s inoperable. In six months, the doctors say…” her mother said, Layla putting a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

“I’m sorry.” Dean said.

“Me too.” you added, actually meaning it.

“It’s okay.” Layla said.

“No, it’s not.” Mrs. Rourke said, staring into her daughter’s eyes before turning to you and Dean, “Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?” she asked.

“I’m sorry that this is happening to your daughter. I really am, but Dean is a good person. He deserves this whether you think he does or not.” you said, Mrs. Rourke turning to walk away.

Layla took a deep shaky breath and followed after her mother. You and Dean watching them go, Dean turning to look back at Roy and Sue Ann’s house, and you could only hope that he wouldn’t figure everything out. 

You and Dean walked into the motel room, Dean throwing his keys on the bed before shrugging off his jacket, Sam sitting in front of the laptop.

“What’d you find out?” Dean asked.

Sam looked over at you, an apologetic look on his face, before turning to Dean, “I’m sorry.” he quietly said.

Dean tossed his jacket on the bed and walked over to Sam as you sat down on the end of the bed, “Sorry about what?” Dean asked.

“Marshall Hall died at 4:17.” Sam said.

“The exact time I was healed.” Dean said, stunned.

You shrugged your jacket off, trying to think of a way to explain yourself because you knew that Sam had figured it out, and it wouldn’t be long before Dean did.

“Yeah. So, I put together a list of everyone Roy’s healed, six people over the last year, and I cross checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died, and each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time.” Sam explained, glancing over at you.

“Someone’s healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?” Dean asked, Sam nodding.

“Somehow LeGrange…he’s trading a life for another.” Sam said.

“Wait, wait, wait. So, Marshall Hall died to save me?” Dean asked.

“Dean, the guy probably would’ve died anyway, and someone else would’ve been healed.” Sam said.

“It would have happened no matter what.” you quietly said.

“You two never should’ve brought me here.” Dean said, looking between you and Sam.

“Dean, we were just trying to save your life.” Sam said.

“But, Sam, some guy is dead now because of me.” Dean said, you lowering your head.

“I didn’t know.” Sam said.

“I know you didn’t.” Dean said to Sam before turning to you, “But you did, didn’t you?” Dean asked, you raising your head to meet his gaze, “Don’t lie to me, Y/N.”

“I did.” you said, looking him directly in the eyes, “I knew.”

Dean shook his head, “God damn it! Y/N, what the hell were you thinkin?!” Dean yelled.

“Dean, she did it to save you. She-” Sam said, trying to come to your defense, Dean cutting him off.

“Give us a minute, Sam.” Dean said, the two of you still staring at each other.

“Dean.” Sam tried, you looking over at him.

“It’s fine, Sam.” you said, Sam reluctantly leaving the room. 

You watched him go, turning back to Dean when the door closed, “I don’t want to sit here and scream back and forth at each other because I know that no matter what I fuckin’ say…you’re never going to see my side of it. I was out of options, Dean, and I did what I had to do.” you said, almost coldly.

“You did what you had to do? Do you even hear yourself right now? Is that all you have to say?” Dean asked.

“I wasn’t going to let you die. I couldn’t. You didn’t deserve it.” you said.

“And he did?!” Dean yelled.

“I don’t know…probably not, but I know for fuckin’ sure that you didn’t. You know it drives me fuckin’ nuts the way you think about yourself. I swear, you think you’re worth less than the mud on the bottom of your fuckin’ shoe. I don’t see why you can’t seem to understand just how important you are…just how much you mean to some people…to me. I know I should feel bad, and I should say that I’m sorry, but I’m not. I’m not gonna apologize because if I had to do it all over again, I’d make the same fuckin’ choice every time.” you said.

“So, now I just have to live knowing that some innocent guy died to save me? What gave you the right? Since when do you get to decide who lives and dies?” Dean asked.

“It’s not on you! It’s on me! I’m the one who fuckin’ brought you here. I’m the one who knew what was going to happen and did it anyway, not you. I know you love to just weigh yourself down with guilt, and take the blame for everything that happens, but let this one fuckin’ go. It’s done. It happened, and there is nothing we can do to change it.” you said.

“You really don’t care, do you?” Dean asked, an almost shocked expression on his face.

“Jesus fucking Christ!! You’re acting like I’m jumpin’ for fuckin’ joy that the guy is dead. I’m not happy about it, but I’m not sorry. I still wouldn’t change anything because when it comes down to choosing between you and someone else…it’s always gonna be you. I saw a chance to save you, and I took it. I knew there would be consequences but I didn’t fuckin’ care. The only thing that mattered to me was you.” you said, Dean shaking his head as he stood up and walked to the door.

“I can’t talk about this anymore. Not only did you do what you did, but you fuckin’ lied to my face about it, and to Sam’s. I can’t talk to you right now. Hell, I can’t even be in the same room with you.” Dean said before stepping out the door, slamming it behind him. 

A couple of hours later the three of you were back in the room, you and Dean deciding to put your differences aside to work on the case, both of you trying not to speak to the other.

“The thing I don’t understand is how is Roy doing it? How’s he trading a life for a life?” Dean. asked.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“The old man I saw on stage. I didn’t wanna believe it, but deep down I knew.” Dean said.

“You knew what? What are you talking about?” Sam asked.

“There’s only one thing that can give and take life like that.” Dean said, Sam looking at him confused.

“It’s a reaper.” you said, your arms crossed over your chest, “We’re dealing with a reaper.”

“You guys really thing it’s THE Grim Reaper? Like, angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?” Sam asked, looking between you and Dean.

“No, no, no, not THE reaper, a reaper.” Dean said.

“There’s reaper lore in pretty much every culture on earth, it goes by hundreds of different names. It’s possible that there’s more than one of them.” you said.

“But, you said you saw a dude in a suit.” Sam said, turning to Dean.

“What, you think he shoulda been working the whole black robe thing? You said it yourself, that clock stopped, right? Reapers stop time, and you can only see 'em when they’re coming at you…which is why I could see it, and you two couldn’t.” Dean said.

“Maybe.” Sam said, still unsure.

“What else do you think it could be?” you asked Sam.

“There’s nothing else it could be. The question is, how is Roy controlling the damn thing?” Dean asked.

“That cross.” Sam said, looking over to you.

“What?” Dean asked.

“The one from the tent?” you asked, Sam nodding.

“Yeah.” Sam said to you before turning to Dean, “There was this cross. I noticed it in the church and I knew I had seen it before.” Sam said before looking through some papers, finding a card and holding it up, “Here.”

Dean leaned in and took the card, “A Tarot?” he asked.

“It makes sense.” you said, slowly nodding your head.

“Tarot dates back to the early Christian era, right? When some priests were still using magic? And a few of them veered into the dark stuff, necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it.” Sam said.

“So, Roy’s using black magic to bind the reaper?” Dean asked.

“Binding a reaper…that’s a dangerous fuckin’ game.” you said, Sam nodding.

“Yeah, he’s riding the whirlwind. It’s like putting a dog leash on a great white.” Sam said.

Dean stood from the table, and walked to put his cup in the sink, leaning back against it when he turned around, “Okay, then we stop Roy.” Dean said.

“How?” Sam asked.

“You know how.” Dean said, shocking you.

“Wait, what the hell are you talking about Dean? We can’t kill Roy.” Sam said.

“Yeah, I’m having a really hard time trying to see your perspective on this one, but maybe it’s just because I can’t seem to get my head that far up my ass.” you said, Dean glaring at you before turning back to Sam.

“Sam, the guy’s playing God, he’s deciding who lives and who dies.” Dean said to Sam before looking directly at you. “That’s a monster in my book.” he said to you, you looking at him coldly.

“No. We’re not going to kill a human being, Dean. We do that…we’re no better than he is.” Sam said.

“Well, maybe Y/N could do it. She doesn’t seem to have a problem with people dying.” Dean said.

“You know what, FUCK you.” you said, standing from your seat.

“Dean!” Sam barked. “I know you two are in the middle of something right now, but we need to put it on the back burner while we figure this out.” Sam said.

“Ok, we can’t kill Roy, we can’t kill death. Any bright ideas, college boy?” Dean asked, you walking to the other side of the room.

“Ok, uh…if Roy’s using some kind of black magic spell on the reaper…we gotta…figure out what it is, and how to break it.” Sam said. 

The three of you were in the car, the Impala bouncing down the badly graveled and potholed filled road again, passing a sign that read, Service Today. Dean parked the car, and the three of you got out, you and Dean not speaking to each other.

“If Roy’s using a spell, there might be a spell book.” Sam said.

“See if you can find it.” Dean said before looking at his watch, “Hurry up, too. The service starts in fifteen minutes. We’ll try to stall Roy.” Dean said, including you with him out of habit, the three of you walking towards the tent.

“Roy LeGrange is a fraud. He’s no healer.” a man in the parking lot said, holding out a leaflet to Dean.

“Amen, brother.” Dean said, taking the leaflet.

“You keep up the good work.” Sam said, the man thanking him. 

Sam started to branch off from you and Dean, heading towards Roy’s house, when you started to follow after him.

“What are you doin’? We’re supposed to stop the service.” Dean said, watching you go, almost like he momentarily forgot everything that happened.

You stopped, and looked back at him over your shoulder, “Didn’t figure you would want to be stuck with a monster.” you said, Dean recoiling as if you slapped him. 

You and Sam were watching from the corner of Roy and Sue Ann’s house, peeking through the window to see Roy coming down the stairs, assisted by Sue Ann and a man with dark hair.

Once they were out of sight Sam opened a window and climbed inside, you following after him. The two of you started to search the house, Sam seeing a book on a bookshelf that didn’t have any dust in front of it like all the others.

Sam pulled the book from the shelf, the title reading, Encyclopedia of British History. He started to flip through the pages trying to find anything, but coming up empty. He looked back at the shelf, and soon realized that there was another, much smaller book, the book he pulled out first hiding it.

“What do you got?” you asked, stepping to his side.

“Take a look at this.” he said, passing you the book, the page it was open to showing a skeleton reaper on one side, and the wooden cross from the tent on the other.

“Well, looks like we got what we came for.” you said, skimming over the pages.

While you were looking through the book Sam also found newspaper articles about the people who died, including a clipping for the next victim.

“I think I know who’s next.” Sam said, passing you the clipping.

“Call Dean.” you said, recognizing the man from the parking lot. 

Dean was walking slowly up the side aisle when his phone rang, “What have you got?” he asked.

“Roy’s choosing victims he sees as immoral, and we think we know who’s next on his list. Remember that protester?” Sam asked.

“What, the guy in the parking lot?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll find him, but you can’t let Roy heal anyone.” Sam said, Dean hanging up before moving further up the aisle. 

You and Sam were searching the parking lot, frantically looking for the man, David Wright, who was next on the list, Dean busy inside trying to stop Roy from healing Layla.

“Help!” the two of you heard someone shout, a man running around a car a few seconds later.

“There he is!” you yelled, both you and Sam taking off after him.

“Where is he?” Sam asked, the two of you looking around wildly.

“Right there!” David yelled, grabbing Sam’s shoulder and pointing.

“Let’s go.” you said, grabbing David’s other arm, you and Sam pulling him away. 

Back inside the tent Roy was about to lay his hands on Layla when Dean started to yell, “FIRE! Hurry, tent’s on fire!!”

Dean watched helplessly as Layla’s mother begged Roy not to stop. Roy taking a step back from Layla, telling the crowd to leave in an orderly fashion, instead. 

“I did it. I stopped Roy.” Dean said into the phone, Sam on the other end.

Sam was holding the phone to his ear, the two of you and David looking around, “David, I think it’s okay.” Sam said.

David looked around, then looked at Sam, nodding before turning to see the reaper in front of him.

“NO!” David yelled.

“Dean, it didn’t work. The reaper’s still coming!” Sam yelled into the phone.

“Fuck this.” you said, ripping off your gloves before grabbing onto David’s hand, needing to see what you were up against.

“Y/N, don’t!” Sam yelled.

“What?! What’s going on?” Dean asked, panicked.

“It’s still fuckin’ here, Sam!” you yelled, pulling David away.

“I’m telling you…I’m telling you it didn’t work. Roy must not be the one controlling this thing.” Sam said, trying to keep an eye on you.

“Yeah, and how do you know that?” Dean asked.

“Y/N’s looking at it!” Sam yelled.

“What? How is she doing that?” Dean asked, suddenly worried for you.

“She’s touching him. She can see it, and it’s still coming.” Sam said.

“She’s what?! God damn it! Why’d you let her do that?” Dean asked.

“Not now!!” Sam yelled.

“If Roy ain’t controlling it, then who the hell is?” Dean asked, looking around to see Sue Ann standing beside the stage, facing into the corner, reciting something. “Sue Ann." 

Dean ran to Sue Ann and spun her around making her gasp. She stopped reciting, and reached down to hold a cross on a chain around her neck. It was the same as the wooden cross you and Sam had seen in the book earlier. 

"Sam!!” you yelled, the reaper holding it’s hand to David’s face, David falling to his knees. “Sam!” you yelled again, the reaper suddenly stopping, a confused look on it’s face as it got to it’s feet.

“Y/N, what’s going on? Can you still see it?” Sam asked, kneeling by your side, the reaper staring at David, who was lying on the ground, before turning away and vanishing.  
“He’s gone.” you breathed out, pulling your hand from David’s.

Sam helped David to his feet, and turned to see you struggling to stand, “Hey, I got you. I got you.” Sam said, helping you up, David looking around relieved. 

Sue Ann had the cops toss Dean out of the tent, telling them that she wouldn’t press charges against him, that God would punish him instead. The cops both told him to leave, threatening to put the fear of God in him.

Dean started to walk away, turning to find Layla waiting for him, the two of them starting to talk about why Dean stopped Roy from healing her. 

“Hey, Sam.” you said, your head spinning, Sam turning to look at you just as you started to wobble on your feet, rushing to catch you before you hit the ground.

“Y/N.” Sam said, your head lolling to the side as he scooped you into his arms, bridal style. “Y/N.” he tired again, getting no response from you as he walked in the direction of the tent to find Dean. 

Sam was standing back, you still in his arms, still unconscious, watching Dean as he talked with Layla, Layla turning to walk away a few minutes later.  
Dean started to head towards Sam, quickening his pace when he saw you in hanging limply in his arms. Just as he was walking by Roy he overheard him tell Layla’s mother that he would heal Layla later tonight in a private ceremony, but he was more concerned with getting to you.

“How long has she been like this?” Dean asked, as soon as he walked up.

“Not long. It happened after the reaper vanished, after she let go of David.” Sam said.

“Why’d you let her do it?” Dean asked, reaching to take you from Sam.

“It’s not like I told her to do it, Dean. She already had the gloves off, and was touching him before I even realized what she was doing.” Sam said.

“Just give her to me. You have to watch her, man.” Dean scolded, taking you from Sam, the two of them turning to walk towards the car, “We gotta figure out what we’re gonna do. Roy’s healing Layla later tonight." 

"So, Roy really believes.” Sam said, sitting on the bed next to you, both of them still worried about you even though you were awake now.

“I don’t think he has any idea what his wife is doing.” Dean said.

“Show him the book.” you said, both boys looking at you. “Guys, stop already. I’m fine.” you said, this last episode much shorter than the one before it, you waking up as Dean carried you to the car.

“We found this.” Sam said, handing Dean the little book. “Hidden in their library. It’s ancient.”

“Written by a priest who went fuckin’ dark side. There’s a binding spell in there for trapping a reaper.” you added, Dean looking down at the book.

“Must be a hell of a spell.” Dean said, you and Sam nodding.

“Yeah, you gotta build a black alter with seriously dark stuff…bones, human blood. To cross a line like that, a preacher’s wife…black magic, murder, evil. "Sam said.

"Desperation makes people do crazy things.” you said, Sam and Dean looking at you. “She was desperate. Her husband was dying, and she didn’t have anything to save him. Crossing lines doesn’t matter when you’re desperate. You can’t even see them.” you said, Dean looking away from you.

“She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy.” Dean said.

“Cheating death, literally.” Sam added.

“Yeah, but Roy’s alive, so why is she still using the spell?” Dean asked.

“She’s one of those fuckin’ nut jobs that think they are doing God’s work. I mean, look at the past victims.” you said.

“Right, forcing the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral.” Sam said.

“May God save us from half the people who think they’re doing God’s work.” Dean said.

“We gotta break the spell.” you said.

“You know, Sue Ann had a cross like this when she dropped it the reaper backed off.” Dean said, looking down at the book.

“So you think we gotta find the cross or destroy the alter?” Sam asked.

“Fuck, I’d do both just to be safe.” you said.

“Whatever we do…we better do it soon, he’s healing Layla tonight.” Dean said. 

Dean pulled into the parking lot of Roy’s church, the headlights of the Impala off.

“That’s Layla’s car. She’s already here.” Sam said.

“Yeah.” Dean said, nodding sadly.

“Dean.” Sam said, you remaining silent in the back seat.

“You know if Roy woulda picked Layla instead of me…she’d be healed right now, and if she’s not healed tonight, she’s gonna die in a couple of months.” Dean said.

“What’s happening to her is horrible, but what are you gonna do?” Sam asked, “Let somebody die to save her?”

“You said it yourself, Dean. You can’t play God.” you said before getting out of the car. 

Dean sat there without speaking a moment before getting out of the car, Sam following after him. The three of you approached the tent, peeking inside to see Roy speaking to a small group of people, including Layla and her mother.

“Where the fuck is Sue Ann?” you asked, not seeing her.

“House.” Sam said, the three of you quickly moving to the house.

“You two go find Sue Ann, I’ll catch up.” Dean said, pushing Sam towards the house.

“What are you gonna?” Sam tried to ask, Dean spotting the two cops from earlier.

“Hey!” Dean yelled, the cops looking over at him.

“Oh, God fuckin’ damn it.” you said, shaking your head.

“You gonna put the fear of God in me?” Dean asked, the cops dropping their coffee before running after him.

“Go. I can handle this.” Sam said, knowing that you were worried about him, even though the two of you weren’t on the best of terms at the moment. 

Dean was waiting on the side of a camper van, the cops busy on the other side, shining their flashlights around.

“You see him?” one asked.

“Nah.” his partner replied.

Dean slowly stood upright next to the passenger window of the camper van, looking behind him. A large dog jumped at the window, barking wildly as Dean leaped backwards, bumping into you.

You put your finger against your lips, warning him to stay quiet as you pointed to the top of the camper, Dean quickly catching onto what you were trying to tell him as the cops shined their flashlights on the other side of the van, then at the dog who was still barking.

“Psycho mutt.” one of them said, before they moved on, you and Dean looking out from the roof of the camper.

“Where’d you come from?” he asked, sagging back against the roof.

“When I realized that you were gonna do something fuckin’ stupid I figured you might need my help.” you said, not looking at him.

“Guess, so.” Dean said, the two of you slipping into silence. 

“You think Sam’s destroyed the alter yet?” Dean asked, the guilt in his voice over Layla heavy.

“I don’t know, but for what it’s worth, Dean…I’m sorry about Layla. I really fuckin’ am. I know you might not believe me, but…” you said, trailing off, Dean stopping.

“I see it.” he said, the reaper walking towards him.

“See what? The reaper?” you frantically asked, Dean nodding. “Fuck, hurry up, Sam.” you said, grabbing Dean’s hand, the reaper placing his hand on the side of Dean’s head, Dean convulsing.

“God damn it!” you yelled, realizing that it was too late to run, pulling off your gloves as Dean fell to his knees.

You kneeled beside him, quickly grabbing on to his hand, seeing the reaper standing before him.

“Hey, asshole! Yeah, that’s right I can see you. If you want somebody, take me. You fuckin’ take me!” you yelled, the reaper ignoring you, Dean’s eyes glazing over. 

Just outside the tent Sue Ann was reciting Latin, the cross grasped in her hand as she raised it up. Sam appeared, shocking her. She didn’t expect him to get out of the basement she locked him in. Sam grabbed the cross, and tossed it to the ground, breaking the vile of blood, the reaper stopping what he was doing to Dean.

Dean fell to the ground, your hand still clutching onto his, “It’s okay, Dean. He’s gone. He’s fuckin’ gone.” you breathed out.

“Are…are you okay?” Dean asked, looking up at you as you sat next to him.

“Fine.” you lied, your head spinning, your hands coming out to brace yourself as you started to fall forward.

“Bullshit.” Dean said, sitting up, his focus on you. “I’m helping you, and I don’t want to hear anything from you.”

“I don’t need help. I just need a fuckin’ minute.” you said, Dean ignoring you as he pulled you to your feet. “Dean, I said-” you tried to say, Dean cutting you off.

“Yeah, I heard you.” he said, helping you walk anyway. 

Back at the tent Sue Ann fell to her knees beside the broken vile of blood, Sam standing back, watching her.

“My God, what have you done?!” she yelled.

“He’s not your God.” Sam said, Sue Ann looking up to see the reaper.

The reaper smiled down at her, and she quickly got to her feet, completely terrified. She tried to turn and run, but the reaper stopped her, placing his hand on her head.  
Sam watched as her eyes glazed over and she fell to her knees, slipping completely to the ground a few moments later. She convulsed once, twice, then died, the reaper watching, looking satisfied before turning to leave her on the ground, dead. 

You and Dean made it back to the Impala just as Sam did. Dean still helping you walk even though you kept telling him you were fine. Your head was still spinning, but you managed to stay conscious this time.

“You guys okay?” Sam asked.

“Fuckin’ peachy.” you said.

“Hell of a week.” Dean said, shaking his head.

“Yeah…all right. We should get going.” Sam said, the three of you getting into the car. 

The three of you were back in the motel room, preparing to leave, Dean sitting on the bed, staring at nothing.

“What is it?” Sam asked, watching him.

“Nothing.” Dean lied, Sam waiting a few seconds before speaking again.

“What is it?” Sam asked, more gently this time, you sitting back watching.

“We did the right thing here, didn’t we?” Dean asked.

“Of course we did.” Sam said.

“It doesn’t feel like it.” Dean said, hanging his head, a knock at the door stopping them.

“I got it.” you said, Sam and Dean watching as you opened the door, Layla standing on the other side.

“Come on in, Layla.” you said, stepping aside to let her in.

“Hey.” Dean said, quickly standing up. “How did you know we were here?” he asked.

“Y/N called. She said you wanted to say goodbye.” Layla said, Dean turning to look at you, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Let’s go get a soda, Sam.” you said before walking out the door, Sam following after you, closing the door behind him. 

“You know, if I would have known what you did about all of this, I think I would have made the same decision you did. You did what you had to do to save him, and I understand that.” Sam said, the two of you leaning against the car.

“Yeah, but I don’t think he ever will.” you said, your phone ringing, stopping Sam from replying.

You pulled your phone from your pocket, looking down to see it was your dad, “I, uh, gotta take this.” you said, walking away from Sam before you answered.  
“Hey, Dad.” you said.

“Just checkin’ in, Kid. Haven’t heard from you in a couple days.” Bobby said.

“I was gonna call you before we left.” you said, pacing the parking lot.

“So, how’d it go?” Bobby asked, knowing by the sound of your voice that something was wrong.

“Well, you don’t have to send anyone to Nebraska. We, uh, took care of it.” you said, kicking at the gravel.

“What was it?” Bobby asked.

“A reaper…the guy’s wife had it bound. He didn’t know anything about it, but she was using it to kill people she thought was immoral. So, you were right about the life for a life thing.” you said.

“And Dean?” Bobby asked.

“He’s, uh, he’s fine. He’s healed. I’m not his favorite person in the world right now, though.” you said.

“Did you not tell him what was gonna happen?” Bobby asked.

“If I told him what you told me he wouldn’t have come.” you said, Bobby sighing.

“Kid, findin’ out someone died to save you ain’t an easy thing to hear, and then finding out that you were tricked into it…” Bobby said, trailing off.

“I know, Dad.” you sighed, the two of you falling silent for a few moments before you spoke up, needing to get something off your chest. “You wanna know the fucked up part? When I knew for sure that someone died to save him, I…I didn’t even feel bad. The only thing I felt was relief, relief that he was okay. I didn’t care that a guy died, I still don’t, and I know if I had it to do all over again that I would make the same choice. What the fuck is wrong with me, Dad? Because something has to fuckin’ be.” you said.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Kid.” Bobby said, almost a little too quickly.

You looked down at your free hand, the cheap gas station glove hanging off it, “See, Dad…the thing is, that…that lately I just don’t know about that.” you said, wiggling your fingers.

“You listen to me, Y/N.” Bobby said, catching you off guard. He only called you by your actual name when you were in trouble or he needed you to seriously listen to him. “There ain’t a damn thing wrong with you. Not a damn thing.” he said.

“Dad, I-” you tried to say, Bobby interrupting.

“You stop worrying about it, Kid. You listen to me. Everything’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay.” Bobby said, Layla walking out of the room.

“Hey, Dad. We, uh, we’re about to leave, but thanks…for everything. I, uh, I love you, old man.” you said.

“Just take care of yourself and remember what I said. Love you, too, Kid.” Bobby said before hanging up the phone. 

You shoved your phone back in your pocket just as Dean was walking out of the room, the two of you locking eyes despite the distance between you, neither of you knowing if that gap could ever be completely closed again.


	13. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 13: Route 666

“That’s the fifth time your phone has rang.” Dean snapped, glancing at you in the rearview mirror, speaking to you for the first time in hours.

“Well, look at you. You can count to five, congratulations.” you sassed, Dean glaring at you, Sam trying not to laugh.

The three of you had been in the car for a couple of hours, Sam the only one trying to make conversation. However, both you and Dean kept your answers to his questions as short as possible, neither of you in the mood to talk.

Sam tried asking Dean about his talk with Layla, but Dean quickly shut him down. You did the same when he asked you about your talk with Bobby, and Sam eventually grew tired of trying, the three of you choosing to ride along in tense silence instead.

“Six.” Dean said, under his breath, your phone ringing in your pocket. 

“And here I thought you could only count to five.” you said, knowing that you were pushing his buttons.

“Just turn it off if you’re not gonna answer it.” Dean snapped, his grip tightening on the wheel, his knuckles turning white.

“What’s it to you?” you asked.

“I don’t want to hear it go off every five fuckin’ minutes. Who the hell is callin’ you anyway?” Dean asked.

“I didn’t tell you?” you asked.

“No.” Dean scoffed.

“Hmm…then it must not be any of your fuckin’ business.” you said, Dean taking his eyes off the road long enough to glance at you over his shoulder.

“You know, Y/N, I’m gettin’ real tired-” Dean started, Sam quickly jumping in before another fight broke out.

“Why don’t we just take a breather? We don’t a have a case, so let’s just take a day or two. Everybody can cool off, and unwind.” Sam said.

“You want us to take a vacation?” Dean asked, looking over at Sam like he was crazy.

“No, no. I just think we should stop at the next motel, and take a day or two, uh, to…” Sam trailed off, not knowing how to tell the two of you that he needed a break from your fighting nicely. “It’s…a little break would be nice. I think we could use one.” Sam said. 

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a motel about an hour later, practically jumping from the car as soon as he cut the engine. Your phone had continued to ring every so often on the drive, and each call only seemed to piss Dean off more.

You and Sam got out of the car, each of you grabbing your bags before following after Dean to the motel office.

Dean was standing at the check in counter, his fingers tapping against the wood as he waited for the clerk to return from the back, his mood continuing to sour as he waited.

“Well, hello there!” an overly cheerful woman greeted as she walked through a door marked employees only. “What can I do for ya’ll?”

“Need a room. Two queens if you got it.” Dean said, sliding a credit card across the counter to her.

“Sure thing.” she said, signing him in before passing him a room key, Dean turning to leave as you stepped to the counter.

“A single would be fine with me.” you said, passing her your card, Sam and Dean both staring at you.

“Alright.” she said, quickly signing you in before passing you your own key, “Just holler if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” you said, nodding your head, giving her a small smile before turning around, Sam and Dean both still looking at you.

“What?” you snapped.

“Nothing.” Sam quickly said, his hands held out in front of him.

“You got a problem?” you asked Dean, Dean looking at you a moment before speaking.

“Nope.” he said, quickly turning on his heel to walk out of the office. 

The three of you walked to your separate rooms in silence, your room two doors down from theirs. Sam turned to look at you when you stopped at your door, a sad expression on his face, Dean stopping when he noticed Sam wasn’t walking with him.

“See ya later, Sam.” you said as you unlocked the door, stepping inside and closing the door behind you without speaking to Dean.

Dean let out an annoyed huff as he turned around, Sam still looking at your closed door.

“You comin’ or what?” Dean asked, unlocking the door to their room.

“Uh, yeah.” Sam said, slowly turning to join Dean. “You know…maybe you should-” Sam started to say, Dean interrupting.

“No, she’s just being dramatic. She has a flair for it.” Dean said, walking into the room, tossing his bag on one of the beds.

“She isn’t the only one.” Sam said under his breath, Dean whipping around to face him.

“What was that?” Dean asked.

“It’s just…I mean, don’t you think you should go talk to her?” Sam asked, Dean shaking his head.

“No, I don’t have anything to say to her.” Dean said.

“Really, Dean? How about you start with an apology.” Sam said, tossing his bag down.

“An apology? If anyone should apologize it’s her, not me.” Dean argued, busying himself with digging through his bag.

“You’re a stubborn bastard, you know that?” Sam asked, annoyed.

“Why are you defending her? I mean, look at what she did.” Dean said, turning to face Sam.

“She saved you, Dean!” Sam yelled.

“She lied to both of us, and don’t even get me started on the other part of it.” Dean said.

“Listen, I’m not saying that everything she did was right, but I understand why she did it. I…I would have done the same thing.” Sam said, Dean ignoring him. “What would you have done if it was her?” Sam asked.

“I…I would have found another way.” Dean said.

“You don’t think we tried that? There was no other way.” Sam said, Dean refusing to look at him, turning back to his bag. 

Dean rummaged through his bag, needing a distraction. He stumbled upon the old Led Zeppelin t-shirt of his that you always slept in. He looked down at it, the material so faded that the logo was hardly visible anymore.

He didn’t expect to see it there. It had been in your bag for as long as he could remember, and he couldn’t understand the overwhelming amount of emotions that hit him when he saw it.

It was just a t-shirt he told himself. A t-shirt shouldn’t be able to make someone feel angry, sad, hurt…guilty. A t-shirt shouldn’t make someone want to go knock down a certain motel room door, and tell the person inside that they were sorry, that they would have done the same damn thing if the roles were reversed.

There it was, the ugly truth he’d been hiding from himself. Standing there looking down at that t-shirt, he knew without a doubt that he would have done the same thing, and he couldn’t help the sudden wave of guilt that washed over him.

Dean pushed the shirt to the bottom of his bag, covering it until he couldn’t see it, hoping that the horrible things he said to you would vanish if the shirt did. However, they were still there, embedding themselves in his mind, refusing to be forgotten.

“Hey, you, uh, you hungry?” Dean asked Sam, needing to get out of there.

“Yeah, I guess.” Sam said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Let’s go grab something.” Dean said, pulling his keys from his pocket.

“What about Y/N?” Sam asked.

“You can go get her if you want. She’s gotta eat, too.” Dean said before walking out of the room, Sam a little shocked that he didn’t put up a fight about you coming. 

You were laying on the end of the bed, your feet still on the floor when a knock sounded at your door. You thought about just staying put, figuring that Sam, that’s the only person it could be, would go away when you didn’t answer, but the knocking persisted.

“Hold on!” you yelled, getting up from the bed, walking the short distance to the door before flinging it open.

“Hey.” Sam said, you stepping aside to let him in.

“When I said see you later I kinda thought later would be, well…ya know, fuckin’ later.” you said, Sam shrinking back. “Fuck, Sam. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I’m…I’m just a little…” you trialed off. “I’m sorry, okay?”

“Yeah, it’s, uh…no problem. Listen, we were gonna go grab something to eat, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come?” Sam asked.

You scoffed, “Yeah, we.” you said.

“He told me to come and get you.” Sam said, closing the door as you sat on the bed.

“I bet that was like pullin’ fuckin’ teeth.” you said.

“Actually…it wasn’t.” Sam said.

“I don’t know, Sam. I think we just need a break from each other.” you said, unsure of whether you should go or not.

“Come on, Y/N. I know you gotta be hungry.” Sam said, giving you a puppy dog look.

“A little.” you said, shrugging your shoulders, honestly considering going.

“Let’s go, then.” Sam said, a smile on his face, your phone ringing in your pocket.

You pulled it out, the same name and number that had been calling all day staring back at you, “You know, you guys just go ahead without me. I’ll grab something from a vending machine.” you said before answering the call. “Hold on a second.” you said, looking up at Sam. “It’s fine. See ya later.” you said, Sam nodding before walking out of the room. 

Dean sat behind the wheel, drumming his fingers against it, anxiously waiting for Sam to walk out, hoping that you were with him. He saw the door to your room open, and sat up a little straighter, his face falling when Sam walked out alone. He should have known that it wouldn’t be that easy.

Sam got into the car and closed the door behind him, Dean cranking the engine before turning to face him.

“She not hungry?” Dean asked, trying to act as though he didn’t care.

“No, she said she was, but then she got a phone call. Told us to go ahead without her. She said she’d just get something from the vending machine.” Sam said.

“A phone call?” Dean asked, Sam nodding. “Did she say who it was?”

“Nope, just told them to hold on a second then told me that she’d see me later.” Sam said, Dean’s mind racing with who it could be as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Hey, sorry…I was in the middle of something.” you said, your phone pressed to your ear.

“Seems like you been in the middle of something all day. Dean keepin’ you busy? I’ve been tryin’ to get ahold of ya.” the voice on the other end said.

“Is it a crime to be fuckin’ busy now?” you asked, the person chuckling.

“Easy, Darlin’.” he said.

“Don’t start with the darlin’ bullshit, Jake. What do you want?” you asked.

“Who says I want somethin’? Maybe I’m just calling to check in. You know, see how you’re doing. I am allowed to do that, right?” he asked, you rolling your eyes.

“No, we don’t do that, remember? So, if that’s why you’re callin’ then I’m afraid our conversation is gonna be a little fuckin’ short.” you said.

“Well, it’s good that checkin’ in wasn’t the only reason I was callin’ then.” Jake said.

“What is it then?” you asked.

“I got something that might be up your alley. Wanted to know if you would be interested?” Jake asked.

“I’m listenin’.” you said.

“How far are you from Kentucky?” he asked.

“I’m gonna need more than that.” you said.

“Possible demon possession.” Jake said.

“Demon possession? You’re sure?” you asked, anxious for his reply.

“Pretty sure. I, uh, got a buddy of mine meetin’ me there, but I know you know more about them than both of us combined.” Jake said.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” you said.

“I ain’t tryin’ to flatter you, Darlin’. I’m just tellin’ the truth.” he said.

“What makes you think it’s demons?” you asked, knowing that possession cases were pretty rare.

“I know what you’re thinkin’.” he said, pausing a moment, “But, look, they’re popping up everywhere now. Hell, I worked one with Bobby a couple weeks back.”

“My dad? You worked a case with my fuckin’ dad?” you asked, shocked.

“We ran into each other. We were both there for the same thing, so…we worked it together.” Jake said, you remaining silent. “Interested?” he asked.

“Maybe.” you said, standing up to pace. “Send me what you got, and I’ll let you know.” you finally said.

“Yeah, sure.” Jake said, almost excited. “So, how’s everything?” he asked.

“Jake.” you sighed.

“I know. I know we’re not supposed to do that, but I do think about you…more than I care to admit.” he said.

“You sound like a fuckin’ girl.” you said.

“It’s okay to say that you miss me.” he said.

“Well, don’t you have some fuckin’ balls? Just send me what you got.” you said, not wanting to go there with him.

“Yeah, just let me know, okay? And, uh, Y/N, I hope you come…cause I really do miss you.” Jake said.

“I’ll call you back.” you said, hanging up before he could say anything else. 

You pulled out your laptop and started it up, waiting for him to email you, clicking on it the second it showed up. You started to read through all of the information he sent you, getting sucked in instantly.

You were so caught up in reading everything that when someone knocked on your door you yelled for them to come in without taking your eyes off the screen in front of you.

“Hey, Sam. I think I got a good one. We’d have to work it with a friend of mine, but he could really use our help. It looks like a big one. I’m sure Dean won’t fuckin’ like it, but-” you said, getting cut off.

“What makes you think I wouldn’t like it?” Dean asked, startling you.

“What are you doin’ here?” you asked, finally tearing your eyes away from the screen.

“You were the one who said come in, and.” he said, holding up a take out bag.

“You didn’t have to do that. I told Sam I’d get something from the vending machine.” you said, turning your attention back to the screen.

“Yeah, I know, but.” Dean said, pausing to rub the back of his neck, “I just thought you might want something besides chips.”

“Thanks. You can just put it on the table.” you said, not looking at him.

“So, you found us something?” Dean asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

“A friend of mine did. Sent me the info to see if I would be interested.” you said.

“Are you?” Dean asked, placing the bag of food on the table.

“Yeah, I am.” you said, looking up at him. “Looks like he could use the help, too. Like I said, it looks pretty big.”

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“Demons.” you said, turning your laptop so he could see, Dean starting to read over the information.

He had to admit he was interested until he saw who sent the email, any interest he had in the case flying out the window.

“I don’t know, Y/N. It doesn’t look like much to me, and it says right here that he’s got someone meetin’ him there. I don’t think he’ll need us, plus Sam found us something in Pennsylvania.” Dean said, hoping it wouldn’t start a fight.

You nodded your head, “I was just tryin’ to help him out, but you’re probably right.” you said, taking your laptop back. “Five people on a case would be a little much.” you added before closing the laptop, Dean nodding.

“So, I was thinkin’ we could leave in the morning for that Pennsylvania thing.” Dean said, watching as you stared at the closed laptop.

“Yeah, whatever.” you said, standing up from the table. “I’m gonna call him back, tell him what I know.”

Dean scoffed, “You do that. Just hold his hand and walk him right through it.” he said, unable to keep his mouth closed.

“Don’t fuckin’ start.” you said, glaring at him. “He wouldn’t have called if he didn’t need help. Don’t you dare sit there and fuckin’ tell me that if one of your friends called you wouldn’t help.” you said.

“First off, that guy isn’t your friend.” Dean said.

“Don’t.” you snapped.

“Fine. You’re asking me if I’d drop everything and drive all the way to Kentucky when I’m not really needed? I wouldn’t.” Dean said.

“Fine.” you clipped out, turning away from him. “I guess, I’ll see you in the morning. Just call when you’re ready to go.” you said, Dean hesitating, wanting to say something, but deciding against it. 

You heard him heading for the door, only turning around when you heard the door close. You pulled out your phone to call Jake, deciding to tell him that you had another case pop up that you had to work.

Jake took the news better than you expected, telling you that it was fine and thanking you for your help. You hung up the phone and pulled back the covers on the bed, climbing inside, your mind racing as you tried to fall asleep. 

You and Sam were looking at a map laid out on the top of the car, Dean getting a phone call and stepping away to take it.

“What if we went this way instead?” you asked, pointing out a different route, the two of you trying to bypass some construction.

“Yeah, I think that could work.” Sam said, looking down at the map. “You two seem a little better.” he added, you and Dean managing not to have a fight yet.

You shrugged your shoulders, “I guess.” you said.

“Well, I mean, you’re talking at least.” Sam said, looking over at you.

“At least.” you said, Dean walking over.

“Ok, we think we found a way we can bypass that construction just east of here. We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought.” Sam said, Dean lowering his phone, looking between the two of you.

“Yeah. Problem is, we’re not going to Pennsylvania.” Dean said, not looking you in the eyes.

“We what?” Sam asked.

“Why the fuck not?” you asked.

“I just got a call from an, uh, old friend. Her father was killed last night, think it might be our kind of thing.” Dean said, you staring at him in shock.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, believe me, she never woulda called, never, if she didn’t need us.” Dean said, infuriating you.

“Oh, you got to be fuckin’ kiddin’ me.” you said, not believing what you were hearing.

“Y/N, can we not do this, please?” Dean asked, knowing exactly what you were thinking.

“Can we not do what? Drop everything to go help one of YOUR friends? I mean, cause if I can remember correctly, and correct me if I’m fuckin’ wrong here, but I thought that wasn’t something you’d do. Hmm…but maybe it’s because it’s one of your friends, and not mine. Cause fuck my friends, right?” you ranted, so mad you could hardly see straight, Dean not replying.

You and Dean stood staring at each other, both of you fuming, “Well, are we going, or not? I mean, she needs us, right? So, we better go hold her fuckin’ hand and walk her through it!!” you yelled, climbing into the car before either of them could say anything.

“Come on, are you coming or not?” Dean asked Sam before getting into the car.

Sam stood there a moment, sighing heavily, “So, much for the not fighting.” he said before getting into the car. 

You sat in the backseat, refusing to say anything as you looked out the window, watching as field after field flew by, Sam busy trying to find out about the friend of Dean’s that needed help.

“By old friend you mean?” Sam asked.

“A friend that’s not new.” Dean said, not wanting to talk about it, especially in front of you.

“Oh, yeah, thanks. So, her name’s Cassie, huh? You never mentioned her.” Sam said, you rolling your eyes at the mention of her name.

“Didn’t I?” Dean asked, Sam turning to face you.

“Do you know her?” he asked, you shaking your head, a scoff your only reply.

“Yeah, she knows her. We went out.” Dean said to Sam before finally addressing you, “We gonna have a problem?”

“I didn’t fuckin’ say anything.” you snapped.

“You mean you dated somebody? For more than a night?” Sam asked.

“Am I speaking a language you’re not getting here? We were workin’ a job with Dad in Ohio, she was finishing up college. We went out for a coupla weeks.” Dean said.

“And?” Sam asked, Dean shrugging. “Look, it’s terrible about her dad, but it kinda sounds like a standard car accident. I’m not seeing how it fits with what we do. Which by the way, how does she know what we do?” Sam asked, Dean looking shifty.

“Oh, that’s a good one. Why don’t you tell him about it, Dean?” you asked.

“You told her! You told her the secret! Our big family rule number one. We do what we do and we shut up about it. For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a coupla times and you tell her everything?” Sam asked, Dean staying silent, staring straight ahead.

“I think he asked you a question.” you said.

“Dean!” Sam snapped.

“Yeah. Looks like.” Dean said, continuing to stare straight ahead, his foot coming down hard on the accelerator. 

Dean slowed the car in front of a newspaper office, easing into a spot before cutting the engine, the three of you sitting in the car for a moment.

“We just gonna sit here all fuckin’ day or what?” you asked, Dean turning to face you.

“Do I need to worry about you in here?” Dean asked, speaking to you for the first time in hours.

“What kind of fuckin’ question is that? You think I’m just gonna walk in and fuckin’ deck her in the middle of the office?” you asked, Dean raising a brow at you. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Dean. I’m here to do a God damn job. That’s it. Don’t worry your little girlfriend is safe.” you snapped, getting out of the car before Dean could say anything else.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Dean mumbled under his breath, him and Sam getting out of the car to join you. 

The three of you walked into the office, Sam and Dean walking ahead of you, you a few steps behind, basically hiding behind them since you weren’t exactly thrilled to be there.  
“Dean.” you heard Cassie say, your eyes instantly wanting to roll.

“Hey Cassie.” Dean said, the two of them staring at each other a moment before Dean cleared his throat, “This is my brother Sam.” Dean said, introducing Sam, Sam smiling at her.

“And, uh, you…you remember Y/N.” he said, you stepping out from behind Sam.

“Cassie.” you said, a tight lipped smile on your face.

“Looks, like you’re still following him around, I guess.” she said, looking you up and down.

“Looks like your nose healed a little crooked.” you shot back, unable to help yourself. “You know…I don’t think I ever apologized about that.” you added, Dean fuming.

“You didn’t.” Cassie coldly said.

“Yeah, sounds about right.” you said, Sam putting his arm around your shoulders.

“We’re, uh, we’ll be outside.” Sam said, turning to lead you out of the office.

Dean looked over his shoulder as Sam led you out of the building, turning to face Cassie once the two of you were out of sight.

“Sorry about her. She’s…” Dean trailed off, not sure what to say.

“She’s exactly what I expected her to be.” Cassie said, Dean staring at her. “People like her don’t change.”

Dean risked one final glance over his shoulder, even though he knew you were already gone. Part of him wanted to defend you, the other part of him was absolutely furious with you.

“Sorry bout your dad.” Dean said, needing to change the subject.

“Yeah, me too.” Cassie said, the two of them staring at each other. 

“You wanna tell me what that was about?” Sam asked, the two of you leaning against the car.

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” you said, your arms crossed over your chest.

“Y/N.” Sam said, nudging you with his elbow.

“It’s…it’s not my story to tell, Sam.” you said, Dean walking out of the newspaper office.  
“Look, before you even fuckin’ start, I’m sorry. I won’t say anything else the rest of the time we’re here.” you said, knowing your remark pissed Dean off.

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Dean said, getting into the car.

You ran your fingers through your hair and looked over at Sam, “This is gonna be a long fuckin’ week.” you said before climbing in the back seat, Sam nodding his head in agreement. 

The three of you were seated in Cassie’s mother’s living room, you sitting as far away from Dean as possible.

“My mother’s in pretty bad shape. I’ve been staying with her. I wish she wouldn’t go off by herself. She’s been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about Dad.” Cassie said, carrying in a tray of tea.

“Why?” Dean asked.

“He was scared. He was seeing things.” Cassie explained as she poured tea.

“Like what?” Dean asked, you and Sam keeping quiet, listening.

“He swore he saw an awful looking black truck following him.” Cassie said.

“A truck?” Sam asked, Cassie nodding.

“He get an ID on the driver?” you asked, Cassie refusing to acknowledge you, Sam stepping in.

“Who was the driver?” Sam asked, repeating your question.

“He didn’t talk about a driver. Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear, and in the accident, Dad’s car was dented like it had been slammed into by something big.” Cassie said, handing Sam and Dean a cup of tea, skipping you.

“Thanks.” Sam said, accepting his cup. “Now, you’re sure this dent wasn’t there before?” Sam asked, Dean looking at his cup like he didn’t know what to do with it.

Dean made eye contact with you and you subtly nodded your head towards the side table, Dean quickly depositing the cup there.

“He sold cars, always drove a new one. There wasn’t a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night. There was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks leading from Dad’s car…leading right to the edge where he went over.” Cassie said, bowing her head, trying to get her emotions under control. “One set of tracks. His.”

“The first was a friend of your father’s?” Dean asked.

“Best friend. Clayton Soames. They owned the car dealership together. Same thing, dent, no tracks, and the cops said exactly what they said about Dad. He lost control of his car.” Cassie said.

“Can you think of any reason…” Dean started, trailing off.

“Why your father and his partner might be targets?” you finished, completely comfortable with asking the hard questions.

“No.” Cassie clipped out.

“And you think this vanishing truck ran them off the road?” Sam asked.

“When you say it aloud like that…listen, I’m a little skeptical about this…ghost stuff…or whatever it is you guys are into.” Cassie said, you and Dean huffing.

“Skeptical. If I remember…I think you said we were nuts.” Dean said.

“That was then.” Cassie said, the two of them staring at each other. “I just know that I can’t explain what happened up there. So, I called you.” Cassie added, the sound of a door opening catching your attention before a middle aged woman walked in the room.

“Mom, where have you been? I was so-” Cassie tried to say, her mother interrupting.

“I had no idea you’d invited friends over.” Mrs. Robinson said.

“Mom, this is Dean, a…friend from…college, and his brother, Sam.” Cassie said, introducing the two of them, once again ignoring you.

“Well, I won’t interrupt you.” Mrs. Robinson said, ready to leave the room.

“Mrs. Robinson, we’re sorry for your loss. We’d like to talk to you for a minute if you don’t mind?” Dean asked, Mrs. Robinson appearing slightly affronted.

“I’m really not up for that right now.” she said, turning to leave the room, you quickly jumping up, slyly removing one of your gloves.

“Mrs. Robinson?” you called out, stopping her. “I just wanted to say how sorry we are for your loss.” you said, extending your bare hand to her, Dean scooting to the edge of his seat once he realized what you were doing.

“Thank you.” she said, grabbing your hand, her thoughts and emotions crashing over you.

You held onto her hand, Mrs. Robinson looking at you strangely as it was much longer than a normal handshake, but you were trying to get everything you could from her. Mrs. Robinson pulled her hand from yours, Sam, Dean, and Cassie staring at you.

“I’ll…I’ll be outside.” you said before walking to the door, Dean watching you go.

“Sam.” he said, Sam already walking to the door.

“Yeah, I got it.” Sam said before disappearing from the room, leaving Dean and Cassie alone.

“What was that?” Cassie asked, turning to face Dean.

“Nothing. She was just offering condolences.” Dean lied, Cassie shaking her head.

“Yeah, cause that really sounds like her. I’m sure she really cares.” Cassie said.

“She’s here, isn’t she?” Dean asked.

“Only because you are.” Cassie shot back.

“Look, I know the two of you…” Dean said, shaking his head, “don’t really care for each other. I know she was out of line earlier, but I talked to her. It won’t happen again. So, you should let her help. She knows what she’s doin’.” Dean said, Cassie remaining silent. “Look, we’re gonna grab a room. Call if you need anything.” Dean added before walking out of the room. 

Sam had already turned in for the night, offering to share his bed with you before he went to sleep. Dean was sitting on the bed he claimed, flipping through channels while you sat at the table, your laptop open in front of you.

“It’s, uh, gettin’ pretty late.” Dean said, breaking the silence between the two of you, the first thing he had said to you since questioning you about what you saw when you touched Mrs. Robinson.

“Go to bed. You can turn out the light. I’ll be fine.” you said, your attention on the screen.

You heard Dean get out of bed and unzip his bag before he started to rifle through it. He passed by you, clothes in hand, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. You heard the shower turn on a few moments later and returned your attention to the screen in front of you.

You were so caught up in scribbling down notes that the sound of the bathroom door opening didn’t register with you, and you jumped when Dean spoke up.

“Sorry.” he said. “Saved you some hot water.”

“Thanks.” you said before closing your laptop and standing up from the table, bending over to grab some clothes from your bag before making your way to the bathroom. 

You tossed your clothes onto the sink without even looking, pulling off your gloves and adding them to the pile before getting undressed and stepping into the shower.

You stood under the hot water, letting it wash over you, wishing that it could cleanse your mind of everything currently running through it. You lost track of time standing there, the cold water beating down on you, telling you that it was time to get out.

You wrapped one of the motel towels around you before stepping up to the mirror and wiping it off with your hand. You quickly toweled off and reached for your clothes, your hand coming to a stop when you saw it lying there.

You picked up the faded Led Zeppelin shirt and turned it over in your hands, the corner of your mouth turning up. To most people it would just look like an old worn out t-shirt, but you knew better.

You and Dean had your own language, your own way of communicating that no-one else could possibly ever understand. So, you knew when you found it there that it wasn’t just a t-shirt, but an olive branch. It was his way of trying to reconcile, neither one of you being big with words, but somehow, in some weird way, that t-shirt said more and meant more than words ever could.

You pulled it on, and finished getting dressed, pulling your gloves on before turning out the light and stepping out of the bathroom, the lights in the room off. You balled up your dirty clothes and shoved them into your bag, Dean clearing his throat.

“You, uh, you can share with me if you want. You know how Sam gets after a burrito.” Dean said, a little nervously.

“Yeah, I might wake up with my fuckin’ eyebrows burned off.” you said, Dean chuckling. “You sure you’re okay with it?”

“You’d look ridiculous without eyebrows, Singer.” Dean said, you not missing his use of your last name, it being a term of endearment.

“Yeah, you got the looking ridiculous thing handled. I wouldn’t want to steal your thunder.” you teased, walking over the bed, pulling back the covers before climbing inside.

“Night, Singer.” Dean said, turning away from you, not wanting to risk making you uncomfortable, perfectly satisfied just to have you there.

“Night.” you said, turning so that your back was facing his, pausing a few moments before speaking. “De?”

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Me, too.” you said, knowing that Dean would know you were offering your own version of an apology. 

The three of you walked up to the scene of another accident, coming to a stop behind Cassie who was busy talking with an older man.

“Close the main road. The only road in and out of town? Accidents do happen, Cassie, and that’s what they are. Accidents.” the man said.

“Did the cops check for additional denting on Jimmy’s car, see if it was pushed?” Dean asked.

“Who’s this?” the man asked Cassie.

“Dean and Sam Winchester. Family friends. This is Mayor Harold Todd.” Cassie said, once again leaving you out.

“There’s one set of tire tracks. One doesn’t point to foul play.” the mayor said.

“Mayor, the police and town officials take their cues from you. If you’re indifferent about-” Cassie said, the mayor interrupting.

“Indifferent!” he shouted.

“Would you close the road if the victims were white?” Cassie asked.

“You suggesting I’m a racist, Cassie? I’m the last person you should talk to like that.” he said.

“And why is that?” Cassie asked.

“Why don’t you ask your mother.” the mayor said before walking away, leaving the four of you standing in a field.

“He’s right, you know.” you said, referring to the little bit of information you got from her mother. 

The three of you were back in the motel room, Sam insisting that each of you changed before going to interview people.

“I just really don’t see the fuckin’ point in this.” you said, smoothing down your skirt.

“It’s more believable if we look the part.” Sam said, picking up his suit jacket.

“I think you just like gettin’ all dolled up, Samantha.” you said, slipping on your heels, Sam glaring at you as Dean laughed. “You know, it’s kind of sad that I’m ready before the two of you. I’ll be in the car, ladies.” you said, shooting them a wink before walking out the door.

“Samantha.” Dean said under his breath, laughing to himself.

“Must be a thing for you.” Sam said, Dean looking over at him.

“What?” Dean asked.

“The fearless thing. I gotta say Cassie’s fearless, too, and we both know that Y/N certainly is.” Sam said, Dean turning back to the mirror.

“Mm-hmm.” Dean hummed, fixing his tie.

“Bet she kicked your ass a coupla times. I mean, I’m sure nowhere near the way Y/N does. She actually kicks your ass.” Sam said, Dean glancing at him before turning his attention back to the mirror. “What’s interesting is how the three of you act in the room together. I mean, no one is ever looking at each other at the same time. Cassie checks you out when you’re not looking, and she see’s you lookin at Y/N. Y/N’s looking over at you. I just find it kind of funny that even when the two of you are ready to kill each other you can’t seem to not want to know where the other one’s at. I also noticed that I woke up alone this morning.” Sam said, grinning. “It’s just a…just an interesting observation in a…you know…observationally interesting way.”

“You think we might have more pressing issues here?” Dean asked.

“Hey, if I’m hitting a nerve.” Sam said, Dean turning to walk out.

“Let’s go, Samantha.” Dean said, Sam snickering. 

The three of you were walking down a pier, a few people fishing, you reaching out for Dean when you stumbled, again.

“God damn it! I’m gonna be the next body you find. I’m gonna break my fuckin’ neck.” you said, Dean steadying you.

“If you can’t walk in ‘em, why’d you wear 'em?” Dean asked.

“I can fuckin’ walk in them! It’s just the stupid gaps on this stupid fuckin’ pier. My heels keep slippin’ through.” you said, Dean smiling.

“Here.” he said, offering his arm to you, you taking it as the three of you approached two men having lunch.

“Excuse me. Are you Ron Stubbins?” Sam asked, the man nodding.

“You were friends with Jimmy Anderson?” Dean asked, his arm still hooked with yours.

“Who are you?” Ron asked.

“We’re Mr. Anderson’s insurance company.” you said.

“We’re just here to dot I’s and cross T’s.” Dean added.

“We were just wondering, had the deceased mentioned any unusual recent experiences?” Sam asked.

“What do you mean, unusual?” Ron asked.

“Well, visions, hallucinations.” Sam said.

“It’s part of a medical examination kind of thing. All very standard.” Dean said, Ron looking at the three of you suspiciously.

“What company did you say you were with?” Ron asked.

“All National Mutual. Tell me, Mr. Stubbins, did he ever mention seeing a truck? A big black truck?” you asked.

“What the hell are you talking about? You even speaking English?” Ron asked, you turning to whisper in Dean’s ear.

“Since when is did he see a truck not fuckin’ English?” you asked, Dean trying not to laugh.

“Honey, this truck? A big scary monster looking thing?” the other man sitting with Ron asked.

“Actually, yes. It is.” you said.

“Hmm.” the man said.

“What??” Dean asked.

“I have heard of a truck like that.” the man said.

“You have? Where?” Sam asked.

“Not where. When. Back in the 60’s there was a string of deaths. Black men. Story goes, they disappeared in a big, nasty, black truck.” the man said, your phone ringing.

“Excuse me.” you said, pulling your arm from Dean’s before pulling out your phone. “I have to take this.” you said, turning to walk away.

Dean looked over his shoulder at you, watching as you stopped walking to pull off your heels, your phone pressed to your ear. Sam cleared his throat, Dean turning his attention back to the men in front of him. 

Sam and Dean were walking back to the car, you busy looking at a map spread across the hood of the car.

“So, what if we’re dealing with the same thing? You know, a phantom truck, an extension of some bastard’s ghost, re-enacting past crimes.” Dean said, you looking up from the map.

“Everything okay?” Sam asked, coming to a stop beside you.

“No, definitely fuckin’ not.” you said.

“What’s goin’ on?” Dean asked, worry in his voice.

“I…I gotta go, like now. I need you guys to drop me off at the motel so I can get my shit.” you said.

“Whoa, pump the breaks, Singer. Just tell us what’s going on.” Dean said, something being wrong with Bobby his first thought.

“Jake just called, the guy that was supposed to be workin’ the case with him never showed. He’s on his own, and in over his fuckin’ head.” you said, Dean shaking his head.

“What? So, you’re gonna up and leave us when we’re in the middle of something?” Dean asked.

“You guys got this without me.” you said.

“Call Bobby and have him put somebody on it.” Dean said.

“No, he’s only an hour and a half away from here, place called Paducah. I can get there before anyone else could.” you said, Dean starting to pace.

“I just don’t see why you think it’s your place to save the guy’s ass. I mean, if he knew he couldn’t handle it he shouldn’t have took the job.” Dean said.

“He’s my friend, Dean. I’m not gonna leave him hangin’ just because you don’t like him.” you said, Sam standing back, knowing better than to interfere.

“I have my reasons. The guy probably doesn’t even need your help. I bet he’s just calling to get you there.” Dean said, the two you staring at each other.

“You’re being fuckin’ ridiculous.” you said, taking a couple of steps towards him.

“I don’t think I am. The guy’s bad news, Y/N. Why can’t you fuckin’ see that?” Dean asked.

“But, that’s the thing, Dean!! He isn’t! You’ve just made that shit up in your head for no fuckin’ reason. He’s never done anything to you, and if you can drop everything to help a friend, then why can’t I?” you asked, the two of you standing toe to toe.

“Because he’s not your fucking friend!!” Dean roared, you not backing down one bit. “That asshole is only interested in one thing from you, and it’s not your help.”

“Are you my fuckin’ Dad all of a sudden? Why does it fucking matter?” you asked, Dean’s mouth clamping shut. “Why does it fucking matter, Dean?!” you yelled.

“It just does!” Dean yelled back.

“Are you fuckin’ serious?” you asked.

“Does it look like I’m joking to you?” he asked.

“You are such a fuckin’ hypocrite.” you said.

“How? How the hell am I a hypocrite?” Dean asked.

“Oh, where do I fuckin’ start? Let’s see, there’s the I wouldn’t drop everything to help a friend thing. I mean, look where we are.” you said, Dean interrupting you before you could continue.

“This is different.” he said.

“It’s not, and you know it. What? Are you scared I’m gonna get there and open my legs for the guy as soon as I see him?” you asked, tired of skirting around the issue.

“Knowing you, you fucking would!” Dean yelled, “If you’re dumb enough to believe whatever bullshit he’s feeding you, then I’m sure he’d have you on your back in no time!”

“Guys! Stop!” Sam yelled, both you and Dean ignoring him.

“Well, it wouldn’t be anything that he hasn’t had before.” you said, trying to cut him just as deep.

Dean scoffed, “Wow. You know what? You wanna run off and let some asshole fuckin’ use you, that’s not my problem.” Dean said.

“You’re right. It’s not. You’re not my dad, and you’re not my fuckin’ keeper. So, fuck you and your double standards!” you yelled.

“Double standards?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, see, it’s okay for you to fuck anything that moves. I fuck one guy and I’m a used up idiot.” you said.

“One guy my ass.” Dean shot back.

“I’m not doing this.” you said, turning to walk away.

“Y/N, wait!” Sam called out.

“I’ll call you from Kentucky, Sam. Well, if I can find the time to get off my fuckin’ back!” you yelled.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, walking after you.

“I’m going back to the room to get my shit, and then I’m leaving.” you said, Dean panicking, knowing that you were serious.

“Get in the car, Y/N.” he said, you ignoring him. “Y/N.”

“What?” you snapped.

“Please, get in the car.” he said, you continuing to walk, Dean reaching out to grab your arm.

“Don’t you fuckin’ touch me.” you said, jerking away from him.

“Just let me give you a ride. You can get your stuff and go. I won’t say anything.” Dean said. “Please.”

“You are such a fuckin’ asshole.” you said, turning to head back to the car, tired of fighting with him.

“I know.” Dean said under his breath, knowing that he completely fucked everything up. 

You got out of the car as soon as Dean came to a stop at the motel, forgetting that you had to wait for him to unlock the door, Dean let you into the room without speaking, watching as you rushed inside to start gathering your things.

You threw your things into your bag as quickly as possible, grabbing a change of clothes before running into the bathroom to change, not wanting to make the drive in your dress clothes.

“I need to get in the trunk.” you said, walking out of the bathroom, your dress clothes balled up in your hands.

Dean pulled his keys from his pocket and walked out the door as you shoved your clothes in your bag before zipping it up and throwing it over your shoulder.

“Y/N.” Sam said, you looking over at him. “I know…I know you have to go, but…”

“I’ll be back before you can even miss me.” you said, Sam giving you a small smile.

“Just be careful, and call me when you get there.” Sam said.

“You, too, and if you need any help just call. I know you got this without me, though.” you said, heading to the door. “See ya later, Sam.”

“See ya later.” Sam sadly said, not wanting you to go. 

Dean had the trunk open when you walked outside. You walked over, dropped your bag at your feet, and started to grab what you thought you would need, Dean watching silently.

“I’m done.” you said, placing the last few items in your bag, Dean grabbing one last thing from the trunk before closing it.

“Here, take this.” he said, handing you a small bottle of holy water.

“Thanks.” you said, shoving the bottle in your pocket.

“How…how you gonna get there?” Dean asked.

“There’s a bar half a mile that way. I’ll grab a car there.” you said, picking up your bag.

“You want a ride?” Dean asked, worried about you walking alone, even though he knew you could take care of yourself.

“Nope.” you said, starting to walk away from him.

“Y/N.” he said, you stopping, but not turning around to face him.

“I gotta go, Dean.” you said.

“I’m…I’m-” he tried to say, you cutting him off.

“Don’t.” you said, walking away, Dean standing there watching you go. 

Dean walked back into the room, looking over to Sam as soon as he closed the door.

“I don’t wanna talk about it. Let’s just work the case.” Dean said.

“But, Dean-” Sam tried.

“Sam, I mean it. Now, like I said, what if it’s a phantom truck re-enacting past crimes.” Dean said, Sam sighing.

“The victims have all been black men.” Sam said.

“I think it’s more than that. They all seem connected to Cassie and her family.” Dean said.

“All right, well, you work that angle, go talk to her.” Sam said.

“Yeah, I will.” Dean said, turning to walk out.

“You might not want to head straight there.” Sam said, stopping him.

“Why not?” Dean asked.

“You know…after everything that just happened. Dean, what is going on between you two? I mean, I know you guys fight, but the things you said.” Sam said.

“I told you I didn’t want to talk about it.” Dean said.

“Well, then what about Cassie?” Sam asked.

“What about her, Sam?” Dean huffed, annoyed.

“I asked Y/N, but she said it wasn’t her story to tell.” Sam said.

“All right, so maybe we were a little bit more involved than I said.” Dean said, Sam staring at him, waiting for him to continue.

“Oh, okay.” Sam said.

“Okay, a lot more. Maybe. I told her our secret about what we do, and I shouldn’t have.” Dean said.

“Ah, look man, everybody’s gotta open up to someone sometime.” Sam said, feeling guilty about what he said when he found out.

“Yeah, I don’t. It was stupid to get that close. I mean, look how it ended.” Dean said, you on his mind.

“You loved her.” Sam said.

“Oh God.” Dean breathed out.

“You were in love with her, but you dumped her.” Sam said, Dean silent, “Oh, wow. She dumped you.”

“You done?” Dean asked.

“And Y/N? How does she come into it?” Sam asked, Dean sighing.

“She knew something was wrong, and wouldn’t leave me alone until I told her what happened. She, uh, she didn’t really say anything, but when me and Dad got up the next morning she was gone. Her stuff was still in her room though, and I knew exactly where she went. So, I had to tell Dad, and we drove to the campus. We both got out to look for her, trying to stop her from causing any trouble, but we were too late. We got there just in time to see it. Man, she knocked the hell out of her, and probably woulda kept going if Dad hadn’t walked over and snatched her up.” Dean said, Sam chuckling.

“Bet Dad was pissed.” Sam said.

“He had to pick her and toss her over his shoulder cause she kept tryin’ to get away from him.” Dean said, the corner of his mouth turning up.

“You know…she loves you, too, right?” Sam said, Dean immediately shutting down.

“Call me if you get anything.” he said before walking out the door, Sam shaking his head. 

Dean drove around for about an hour before pulling up in front of Cassie’s. He shut off the engine and pulled out his phone, thinking of calling you. He sat there, his phone in his hand, wanting so badly to dial your number, but he decided against it. He didn’t think you would answer anyway. You were probably too busy with him.  
Dean shoved his phone back into his pocket and got out of the car. He needed to get you off his mind. He needed a distraction, so he walked to the door and knocked. 

You pulled into the parking lot of the motel Jake told you he was at, spotting his truck instantly. You pulled in beside him, and shut off the engine before pulling your phone from your pocket. You fired off a quick text to Sam, telling him that you made it, and that you would call him tomorrow before looking through your contacts, your finger hovering over the call button. 

You sat there, staring at his name and number, your finger touching the call button, his words running through your head. You sighed heavily before shoving your phone back in your pocket. You grabbed your bag from the passenger seat and got out of the car, walking slowly to the door before knocking. 

“Dean!” Cassie said, a little surprised when she opened the door.

“Hey.” Dean said, still trying to push you from his mind.

“Hey. Come on in.” Cassie said, stepping aside to let him in.

“So…you busy, or…” Dean said.

“They paper’s doing a tribute to Jimmy. I was just going through his stuff…his awards. Trying to find the words.” she said.

“That’s gotta be tough.” Dean said.

“For years this family owned the paper. The Dorians. They had a whites only policy. After they sold it Jimmy became the first black reporter. He didn’t stop till he became the editor. He taught me everything.” Cassie said, drifting off. “Where’s your brother?”

“Not here.” Dean said, shrugging.

“And Y/N?” Cassie asked.

“She, uh, she took off.” Dean said.

“That’s surprising. I thought she might be stuck to you.” she said.

“Nope.” Dean said.

“All right. So, uh, what brings you here?” Cassie asked.

“Trying to find the connection between the three victims. By the way, did you talk to your mom about what Todd said about not being racist?” Dean asked.

“I did. She didn’t want to talk about it.” Cassie replied.

“Right.” Dean said, a short silence between them. “So, just then, why did you ask where my brother and Y/N were?” he asked.

“Nothing. Not important.” Cassie said.

“Could it be because with out him or her here it’s just you and me? Not you, me, Sam, and Y/N…which would be easier?” he asked, wondering to himself why he was picking a fight, perhaps because he knew what it would lead to.

“It’s not easier…look, I…” Cassie said, Dean thinking that you would have already jumped all over him.

“No, forget it. It’s fine. We’ll keep it strictly business.” Dean said, turning away.

“I forgot you do that.” Cassie said, staring after him.

“Do what?” Dean asked.

“Oh, whenever we get, what’s the word…close? Anywhere in the neighborhood of emotional vulnerability you back off, or make some joke…or find a way to shut the door on me.” Cassie said.

Dean barked out a laugh, offended, “Oh, that’s hilarious.” he said, walking back to stand in front of her. “See, I’m not the one who took that big final door and slammed it behind me.”

“Ok, wait a minute.” Cassie said.

“And I’m not the one who took the key and buried it.” Dean said.

“We done with this metaphor?” Cassie asked.

“All I’m saying is I was totally up front with you back then, and you nailed me for it.” Dean said.

“The guy I’m with, the guy I’m hoping might be in my future, tells me he professionally pops ghosts.” Cassie said.

“That’s not the words I used!” Dean snapped.

“And that he has to leave to go work with his father, and his…friend.” Cassie said.

“I did!” Dean yelled.

“All I could think was, if you want out fine, but don’t tell me this insane story.” Cassie said.

“It was the truth Cassie, and I notice it didn’t sound insane the minute you thought I could help you.” Dean said, raising his voice.

“Well, back then I thought you just wanted to dump me.” Cassie said.

“Whoa! Now, let’s not forget who dumped who.” Dean said.

“I thought it was what you wanted. I thought…I thought you wanted to be with her.” Cassie said.

“Y/N? No. We’re…we’re not. No.” Dean said, lying.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Cassie said.

“Well you did.” Dean said.

“I’m sorry!” she yelled.

“Yeah, me, too.” Dean said, the two of them staring at each other before Dean leaned in and kissed her, needing you out of his head. 

“Y/N!” Jake said, flinging the door open. 

“You know, you shouldn’t just open the door like that.” you said, stepping inside. “I coulda been anyone or anything.”

“Heard your car door, and I looked out when you were walking up.” Jake said, as you dropped your bag by the bed. “I, uh, I’m really glad you’re here, a little surprised, though.”

“Surprised?” you asked, turning to face him.

“Yeah, I didn’t think Dean would let you come.” he said.

“You should know that nobody fuckin’ tells me what I can and can’t do…Dean included.” you said.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just…you, uh, you and him are kinda like a package deal. You usually don’t see one without the other.” Jake said.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” you said, Jake smiling down at you.

Jake Bradley would be what most women pictured when they thought of their ideal man. He was six foot two, and built like a brick house, his dark hair, a little longer than you’d ever seen it, seemed to make his blue eyes pop, and then there was that smile. That smile could get him anything he wanted.

The term Satan in a Sunday hat came to mind when you thought of him, even though the term really didn’t apply to him at all. Sure, he was handsome, almost unrealistically so, but there wasn’t a bad bone in that boy’s body. He was all southern charm and charisma, a genuinely good person inside and out.

Jake moved to Sioux Falls when you were thirteen, him the same age. His father had been heavily involved in the life, and his mother wanted an escape. It wasn’t the life she wanted for her son. Little did she know, that small South Dakota town would push Jake right into the one thing she wanted so desperately to keep him from.

Perhaps, Satan in a Sunday hat was more relevant than you thought. After all, you were a pretty package on the outside, but underneath that hat was a darkness, a danger that no mother would want for her child.

You didn’t want to pull him into the life, but it was almost as if the moment he stepped foot into town, the decision was already made for him. The two of you gravitated towards each other, and had been involved with each other in one way or the other ever since. It never get serious, you wouldn’t let it, even though you knew exactly how he felt about you.

You did care for him, but no matter what you did you couldn’t seem to make yourself care as much as he did. Maybe it was, in all reality, because your heart belonged to someone else, and it always would. 

“I just still can’t believe you’re actually here.” Jake said, you chuckling.

“In the flesh.” you said, shrugging off your jacket. “So, when you called you said you missed me.” you added, part of you hating yourself for what you were trying to do.

“I do.” Jake said, his eyes glued to you.

“Well, why don’t you show me how much you missed me, then?” you said, stepping up to him.

“Y/N, we…we don’t have to do this. I don’t want you to think that it’s something I expect. I really do just want your help.” Jake said, you running your hand up his chest.

“And you’ll get my help. Come on, don’t tell me you forgot how good we were at this.” you said, pulling him down until your breath was ghosting over his lips.

“That’s not something I could forget.” Jake said before pressing his lips to yours, his arms coming down to lift you up.

You jumped up, his hands gripping under the back of your thighs as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

“I really did miss you.” he said, pulling back from you.

“No talking.” you said before kissing him again, Jake walking towards the bed with you in his arms. 

“We should fight more often.” Cassie said, Dean lying on his back with his arm around her, Cassie tucked against his side.

“Mmm-hmm.” Dean hummed, staring at the ceiling, absentmindedly running his fingers up and down her arm.

“Actually we were always pretty good at fighting. This we were good at.” Cassie said, indicating their position. “It’s all the other stuff…not so much.” she said, Dean hearing her words, even though they weren’t really registering.

This wasn’t right, and even though part of him knew that before it started, it took actually going through with it for him to completely realize. He didn’t want to be there with her, and what he thought would be a distraction only made him think about you more.

Everything he had with her so long ago was what he wanted with you. Even the fights. You had only been gone a few hours, and he couldn’t believe how badly he missed you. It honestly scared him, and he had never wanted to see you more than he did in that moment, even if all you did was scream at him, he’d take it.

“I, uh, I gotta go.” Dean said, easing Cassie off of him before sitting up in bed.

“What?” Cassie asked, a little shocked.

“Yeah, I, uh, I just remembered that I have some stuff that Sam needs in the car. I was supposed to drop it off to him.” Dean lied, getting out of bed and grabbing his clothes.  
“And that can’t wait until tomorrow?” Cassie asked, raising up on her elbow.

“Not really. We got a coupla leads today, and we really need to follow up.” Dean said, dressing as quickly as possible, Cassie remaining silent as she watched him.  
Dean grabbed his phone from the nightstand and shoved it into his pocket, “I’ll check in tomorrow.” he said, feeling like a total asshole as he walked from the room to let himself out. 

“We really are good at that.” Jake said, breathing heavily beside you, his hand reaching out for yours, “The glove thing is new, though.” he said, looking at your hand.

“Yeah.” you said, pulling your hand from his before sitting up. “I’m gonna grab a shower.” you said, standing up and walking towards your bag.

“You want some company?” Jake asked, looking you up and down.

“Easy there, Cowboy. I wouldn’t want to break ya.” you said, grabbing yourself a change of clothes before walking into the bathroom. 

You turned on the shower, stepping inside without even testing the temperature, needing to wash the feel of him from your skin, guilt weighing heavily on you.  
Dean was the only thing your mind could focus on, and you couldn’t help the sick feeling in your stomach. He was right about you, and you knew exactly what he would think of you right now.

On the other hand, you couldn’t help but focus on how Jake didn’t deserve this. He was probably the last person on the planet to deserve it. He shouldn’t be a pawn in your fucked up game. He shouldn’t be someone you kept hanging by a thread, toying with him long enough to give him hope before shutting him out again. He was far too good for that, and in that moment you were fully convinced that you couldn’t be worse of a person.

You stepped out of the shower, and toweled yourself off, trying to avoid looking in the mirror, knowing at this moment you couldn’t stand the sight of yourself. You pulled on your change of clothes before slipping on your gloves and stepping out of the bathroom.

“Feel better?” Jake asked, now wearing a pair of sweats.

“Yeah.” you lied, gathering your clothing from the floor.

“Your phone rang while you were in there.” Jake said, watching as you shoved the clothes in your bag.

“You didn’t answer it, did you?” you asked, your heart racing.

“No.” Jake said, as you pulled your phone from your jacket pocket.

You looked down at the missed call, Dean’s name on the screen, “I, uh, I gotta return this call. It’s Dad.” you lied, walking to the door to step outside. 

Dean climbed behind the wheel, starting the engine, and quickly pulling away from Cassie’s with no real destination in mind. He drove for a few minutes before pulling over abruptly to the side of the road. He put the car in park, and reached for his phone, taking a deep breath before dialing your number, still unsure of what he was going to say.  
Dean listened at the phone rang, his heart rate increasing with each ring.

“Hey, it’s Y/N. Since I didn’t answer I’m probably fuckin’ busy. Leave a message, and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. If it’s an emergency call Dean, 866-907-3235. He probably knows where I am.” your voicemail said before the beep.

Dean cleared his throat, “Hey, Y/N, It’s…it’s me. I,uh, I just wanted to check and see if you made it. Um, so…I guess just…call me back if you can. We’ll, uh, we’ll be waitin’ for ya. See you when you get back. Take care of yourself, Singer.” Dean said before hanging up the phone, and pulling back out on the road. 

You opened the door of your car, and sat behind the wheel, your phone gripped tightly in your hand. You stared down at it, almost afraid to listen to his message. You didn’t know if you were ready to hear what he had to say, but you couldn’t take not knowing, so you took a deep breath and dialed your voicemail.

You listened to the message, repeating it a couple of times when it was over before placing your phone on the console. You needed a minute to gather your thoughts, your mind a jumbled mess. You reached for your phone, thinking about calling him back, but deciding against it. You couldn’t hear his voice right now, so you opened up a new message.  
“I made it. I’ll call tomorrow. Take care of yourself, too, De.” you typed.

You sent the message, and turned off your phone before getting out of the car and walking back to Jake’s room.

“Everything okay?” Jake asked as soon as you walked in.

“Yeah, Dad was just checkin’ in.” you said, walking to the bed Jake wasn’t in.

You pulled back the covers and climbed inside, placing your phone on the nightstand, Jake watching you.

“You could sleep over here if you want.” he offered.

“I’m, uh, I’m not feeling so hot. I’m sure it’s nothing. I probably just need some sleep, and if I was over there I probably wouldn’t get much.” you said, Jake chuckling.

“I can control myself, you know.” he said.

“But, I can’t.” you lied, not wanting to make him feel bad.

“Good night, Y/N.” Jake said, turning out the light, sleep the furthest thing from your mind. 

Dean’s phone ringing pulled him from his sleep, and he quickly fumbled with it, thinking it might be you.

“Yeah.” he said, Sam speaking on the other end. “You’re kidding. I’ll be right there.” Dean said, hanging up before starting the engine. 

It was snowing as Dean approached Sam who was busy talking with a cop.

“He’s with me.” Sam said, putting away his ID, the cop leaving. “Where were you last night? You didn’t make it back to the motel.” Sam said.

“Well…” Dean started, not wanting to tell him that he slept in his car.

“I’m guessing you worked things out?” Sam asked, talking about Cassie.

“We’ll be working things out when we’re ninety. You, uh, you heard from Y/N?” Dean asked, unable to help himself.

“Yeah, she texted to let me know she made it. She said she’d call.” Sam said, Dean nodding his head.

“So, what happened?” Dean asked.

“Every bone crushed. Internal organ’s turned to pudding. The cops are all stumped. It’s like something ran him over.” Sam said.

“Something like a truck?” Dean asked.

“Yep.” Sam replied.

“Tracks?” Dean asked.

“Nope.” Sam answered.

“What was the mayor doing here anyway?” Dean asked.

“He owned the property. Bought it a few weeks ago.” Sam said.

“But, he’s white. He doesn’t fit the pattern.” Dean said.

“Killing didn’t happen up on the road. That doesn’t fit either.” Sam said, his phone going off.

Sam pulled his phone from his pocket, looking down to see a text from you.

“Who is it?” Dean asked, trying not to seem too anxious.

“Y/N. She said she left her journal in the trunk of the car. She said she doesn’t know if it will help, but she has some notes in there. She just wanted us to know.” Sam said, the two of them walking back to the car. 

Dean opened the trunk as soon as they got back to the car, your journal laying there in plain sight. Dean picked it up and tucked it in the inside pocket of his jacket before closing the trunk and walking to get to behind the wheel. 

You sat on the side of the bed, your phone in hand. You had just sent Sam a message, and thought about answering one of the many texts Deans sent you since Jake wasn’t in the room. Just as you were preparing to answer him the door opened and Jake walked in carrying two coffees.

“Mornin’. You feelin’ better?” he asked, closing the door behind him.

“Yeah, guess I was just tired.” you said, wanting him to drop it, Jake handing you your coffee. “Thanks. So, I had a few places I wanted to check out. I know you said you already found the girl’s body, but the asshole is probably still around.”

“But, why would it possess someone just to kill her after a week?” Jake asked.

“I can’t say for sure, but I think it’s their idea of fun.” you said, Jake nodding. “How’d you get wind of this again?”

“That buddy of mine said he had been tracking it, zeroed in on it here, and needed some back up.” Jake explained.

“Tracking it.” you said to yourself, shaking your head. “And you haven’t heard anything from him?” you asked.

“He called right before I got here, told me to check in to this motel, and he would see me when I got there. I haven’t heard from his since. There’s no sign of him, and his phone goes straight to voicemail.” Jake said.

“Alright, let me get dressed, and grab my shit. I, uh, need to ditch that car somewhere, so I’ll have you follow me, and then I’ll jump in with you.” you said before grabbing some clothes from your bag and going into the bathroom to change. 

Dean was back at the newspaper office with Cassie, things a little awkward between the two of them, as he tried to find the link between the killings. Sam was busy doing his own research, while also trying to decipher the notes you left behind.

“Here.” Cassie said, handing Dean a mug of tea.

“Thanks. So, I’m trying to find some link between those killings back in the '60’s and what’s going on now. There wasn’t a lot about it in the paper.” Dean said.

“Not surprising. Probably minimal policework, too. Back then equal justice under the law wasn’t too literal around here.” Cassie said, Dean’s phone ringing.

“Yeah.” he said.

“Ok, I’ve been trying to make sense of what Y/N left. She mentioned the name Dorian a few times. So, I looked into it. The courthouse records show that Mr. and Mrs. Mayor bought an abandoned property. The previous owner was the Dorian family for, like, a hundred and fifty years.” Sam said.

“Dorian?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Sam replied.

“Didn’t you say the Dorian family used to own this paper?” Dean asked.

“Along with everything else around here. Real pillars of the town.” Cassie said.

“Right, right.” Dean said, clicking a few links on the computer. “That’s interesting.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“This Cyrus Dorian. He vanished in April of '63. The case was investigated but never solved. It was right around the time the string of murders was going on back then.” Dean said.

“Ok. Y/N had April circled on one of the pages. I pulled a bunch up on the Dorian place, it musta been in bad shape when the mayor bought it.” Sam said.

“Why’s that?” Dean asked.

“The first thing he did was bulldoze the place.” Sam answered.

“Mayor Todd knocked down the Dorian place?” Dean asked Cassie.

“It was a big deal. One of the oldest houses left. He made the front page.” Cassie explained.

“You got a date?” Dean asked Sam.

“Ahhh. The third of last month.” Sam replied.

“Mayor Todd bulldozed the Dorian family home on the third. The first killing was the very next day.” Dean said, reading from the screen. 

It was dark by the time you and Jake pulled up in front of the last place on your list, an abandoned factory on the edge of town.

“I bet this is it. They just seem to love bullshit places like this.” you said, climbing out of the truck, Jake following after you.

The two of you walked to the back of the truck, both of you grabbing a few weapons you rummaging through your bag until you found what you were looking for, subtly sticking it in your pocket.

“You got the spray paint I wanted?” you asked, Jake tossing you the can. 

“What’s that for?” he asked.

“A trick Dad taught me.” you said, the two of you walking towards the factory.

“Hey, that’s Eric’s truck.” Jake said, spotting a truck parked in the shadows, taking off before you could stop him.

“Jake!” you tried to call out as quietly as you could, as you chased after him.

“No sign of him or of a struggle.” Jake said, looking over the truck.

“Listen, you can’t just fuckin’ take off like that. I know you want to find the guy, but this isn’t a good fuckin’ sign.” you said.

“Sorry.” Jake sheepishly said. “I, uh, I wasn’t thinkin’.”

“Well, now would be a good time to fuckin’ start. You can’t be making rookie mistakes on something like this. It’ll get you killed quick. Now, let’s go, and you stick with me.” you said, Jake nodding as the two of you walked to the entrance.

“You smell that?” you asked, as the two of you walked in.

“Yeah, it’s…” Jake said, trailing off.

“Sulfur.” you finished for him. “Think we found our spot.” you added, looking around the large room.

“What…what do we do now?” Jake asked.

“We find the fucker and send his ass back to hell.” you said.

“Ok, and how do we do that?” Jake asked.

“With this.” you said, waving the can of spray paint. 

Sam and Dean were back at Cassie’s. The truck made an appearance earlier, and Cassie called Dean, completely terrified.

“You didn’t see who was driving the truck?” Sam asked.

“It seemed to be no one. Everything was moving so fast, and then it was just gone. Why didn’t it kill us?” Cassie asked.

“Whoever was controlling the truck wants you afraid first.” Dean replied.

“Mrs. Robinson, Cassie said that your husband saw the truck before he died.” Sam said, Mrs. Robinson shaking.

“Mom?” Cassie asked.

“Oh, Martin was under a lot of stress. You can’t be sure about what he was seeing.” she said.

“Well, after tonight I think we can be reasonably sure he was seeing a truck. What happened tonight, you and Cassie are marked. Ok? Your daughter could die. So, if you know something, and we know you do. That friend of ours that was here before, she was sure of it. Now would be a really good time to tell us about it.” Dean said.

“Dean.” Cassie said.

“Yes. Yes, he said he saw a truck.” Mrs. Robinson said.

“Did he know who it belonged to?” Sam asked.

“He thought he did.” Mrs. Robinson answered.

“Who was that?” Dean asked.

“Cyrus. A man named Cyrus.” Mrs. Robinson said, getting upset.

Mrs. Robinson went on to tell them the story of Cyrus Dorian. She told them about how she had dated Cyrus for a while before breaking it off to date Cassie’s father in secret, interracial couples didn’t go over too well during that time.

She told them about how Cyrus found out about her and Martin, and how he changed after that, his hate over taking him. The murders started soon after that, rumors about people disappearing into some kind of truck.

She explained that she was supposed to marry Martin in the little church near there, but they decided to elope because they didn’t want the attention. They day the wedding was supposed to happen, someone set fire to the church, killing the children’s choir inside.

Mrs. Robinson explained that there was one more attack after that. She said that Cyrus came after Martin one night, and beat him terribly. Martin was able to get away from Cyrus, and started to hit him, not stopping. She said Martin called his friends, Clayton Soames and Jimmy Anderson.

The three of them put Cyrus’ body into the truck and rolled it into the swamp at the end of his land, all three of them vowing to keep it a secret.

She explained that Mayor Todd was a deputy back then. He was the one investigating Cyrus’ disappearance, and once he discovered what happened he buried it. He did nothing about it because he knew what Cyrus had done. 

Sam and Dean were standing outside of Cassie’s, Sam leaning against the side of the car as Dean walked back and forth.

“Ah, my life was so simple. Just school, exams, papers on polycentric norms.” Sam said.

“You know, Y/N would make some crack about you bein’ a nerd if she was here. We saved you from a boring existence.” Dean said.

“Yeah, occasionally I miss boring.” Sam said.

“So, this killer truck.” Dean said.

“I miss conversations that didn’t start with this killer truck. I swear, I can just hear her talking about it now.” Sam said, Dean laughing a little.

“Yeah. Well, this Cyrus guy’s evil on a level that infected even his truck. When he died, the swamp became his tomb, and his spirit was dormant for forty years.” Dean said. 

“So, what woke it up?” Sam asked.

“The construction on his house, or the deconstruction.” Dean said.

“Right. Demolition or remodeling can awaken spirits, make them restless.” Sam said, Dean humming his agreement, “Like that theatre in Illinois, ya know?”

“And the guy that tore down the family homestead, Harold Todd, is the same guy that kept Cyrus’ murder quiet and unsolved.” Dean said.

“So, now his spirit is awakened and out for blood.” Sam said.

“Yeah, I guess. Who knows what ghosts are thinking anyway.” Dean said.

“You know we’re going to have to dredge that body up from the swamp.” Sam said, Dean smiling at him.

“Man.” Sam said.

“You said it.” Dean said, laughing to himself. “Now, I know she’d have plenty to say about that.” he said, hearing your voice in his head.

“Yeah.” Sam said, as Cassie approached the two of them. 

You told Jake to keep watch while you painted a devil’s trap on the floor, hoping to trap the demon inside so you could exorcise it.

“Alright, now we just got to get the bastard here, and we’ll be good to go.” you said, spreading dirt over the trap before standing up, Jake not saying anything.  
You looked around the room, not seeing him anywhere, “God damn it, Jake.” you breathed out, shaking your head. “You couldn’t just listen to me?” you asked yourself, as you started to search for him.

You were in the middle of clearing another room when your phone rang, you reaching down to grab it, answering it without looking to see who it was.

“Yeah.” you said.

“Hey.” Sam said.

“Sam? Everything ok?” you asked, scared that something happened.

“Yeah, just checkin’ in. We haven’t heard from you.” Sam said, guilt hitting you.

“Yeah. Sorry. Just been a little busy. How are things on your end?” you asked, still searching for Jake.

“Just dredged up a forty year old body from the swamp. You should see the thing.” Sam said, Dean preparing to burn the body.

“Glad I fuckin’ missed that one. So, you guys should be done, then.” you said.

“Yeah, we’re thinking this should do it. What about you? How are things going there?” Sam asked.

“They’re goin’. I think we found what we were lookin’ for I just gotta find my dumbass partner now. Never fuckin’ work with kids, animals, or rookies, Sam.” you joked, Sam chuckling.

“He disappear on you?” Sam asked, Dean looking over at him, concern on his face.

“Something like that.” you said, stepping into the next room, spotting a hand sticking out from behind some large wooden crates. “Hey, Sam. I, uh, gotta go. I’ll call when I’m done.” you said, hanging up before Sam could say anything.

You walked over to the crates, Eric’s body laying behind them, “Fuck.” you said, footsteps entering the room causing you to whip around, “Jake?” you asked, Jake walking into the room.

“Hey.” he said.

“Didn’t I fuckin’ tell you not to run off? I mean, how hard is it to follow simple fuckin’ instructions?” you asked, the corner of Jake’s mouth turning up.

“Ah, come on, Y/N, following rules isn’t any fun.” Jake said, his gun in his hand.

“Whatever. Let’s just get out of here.” you said, walking around him to the door. “Let’s get back to-” you stopped, everything hitting you at once.

You were the one making rookie mistakes now you thought to yourself as you whipped around just in time for Jake to fire off a shot. 

“What was that about? The asshole leave her alone?” Dean asked, as the body burned.

“I don’t know. She didn’t really say.” Sam said.

“Fuck. I knew she shouldn’t have left. I should’ve stopped her.” Dean said, shaking his head, worried about you, the truck appearing before Sam could say anything, the engine revving. 

“So, burning the body had no effect on that thing?” Sam asked, now entirely focused on the problem at hand.

“Sure it did. Now it’s really pissed.” Dean said.

“But Cyrus’ ghost is gone, right Dean?” Sam asked.

“Apparently not the part that’s fused with the truck.” Dean said, walking to the car.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked.

“Goin’ for a little ride.” Dean said.

“What!?” Sam exclaimed.

“Gonna lead that thing away. That busted piece of crap, you gotta burn it.” Dean said.

“How the hell am I supposed to burn a truck, Dean?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. Figure something out.” Dean said, tossing him a bag.

“Figure some- something.” Sam sputtered as Dean threw the Impala in reverse and took off. 

You pushed yourself to your feet as quickly as you could, the bullet going through your shoulder, Jake laughing as he stalked towards you. You turned to run from the room, Jake laughing loudly.

“Where you runnin’ off to, Darlin’? We’re just getting started!” Jake called out, as you tried to make your way back to the room with the devil’s trap.

“Well, come on asshole. Let’s get this party fuckin’ started.” you said, before ducking behind a large stack of crates, trying to clear your mind enough to remember the way back to the main room.

A noise caught your attention, and you peered around the edge of the crates, trying to spot him, but seeing nothing. Suddenly you felt a hand wrap itself in your hair before you were yanked back.

“I thought you’d make it a little harder than this.” Jake said, shoving you to the ground, striking you across the face once you were down. “I’ve heard big things about you. Gotta say I’m a little disappointed.” he said, his hands wrapping around your throat.

You struggled under his grip, thrashing wildly as you tried to free yourself, your vision starting to tunnel as you tried to pry his hands from your throat.

Suddenly, you remembered your pocket, and let one hand slip down until you felt your fingers wrap around the bottle. You eased it free, struggling to remove the lid with one hand before finally getting it off, and splashing the contents against Jake.

You watched as he let out an awful roar, his skin sizzling where the holy water hit. His grip loosened just enough to allow you to free yourself. You scrambled to your feet, your head spinning, your vision blurring as you took off running.

“You’re gonna pay for that, Darlin’!” Jake yelled, getting to his feet to chase after you. 

Your heart was pounding in your chest, your shoulder throbbing as you hid behind a large stack of building materials, a board clutched in your hands.  
You heard him walk into the room, his footsteps echoing as he stepped closer to you.

“I know you’re in here. Haven’t you ever wondered why we think you’re so special? Maybe you should ask your Daddy about that. Don’t worry I’m not gonna kill you. There’s strict orders against that. I just wanna play with you a little.” Jake said, walking by your hiding place.

You stepped out, hitting him across the back of the head with the board, causing him to stumble. You came up behind him and pushed him over the edge of the trap, letting out a sigh of relief once he was inside.

“I heard you were brave, but I didn’t think you’d be this stupid.” Jake said.

“Smarter than you, asshole.” you said, bending down to clear away the dirt you scattered, revealing the edge of the trap.

“You bitch!” Jake yelled, you standing back up, your hand pressed to your shoulder.

“So, do I live up to my fuckin’ reputation or what?” you asked, the corner of your mouth turning up.

Dean was sitting in the car, stopping it exactly where Sam told him to, watching as the truck appeared down the road in front of him.

“Dean, you still there?” Sam asked, on the other end of the phone.

“Yeah.” Dean said.

“What’s happening?” Sam asked.

“It’s just staring at me. What do I do?” Dean asked.

“Just what you are doing, bringing it to you.” Sam said.

“Wha-” Dean started to say, the truck spinning it’s tires as it came barreling towards him, Dean’s grip tightening on the steering wheel as he watched, “Come on. Come on.”

As the truck reached him Dean closed his eyes, the truck barreling through him, disintegrating into nothing as it did so. Dean opened his eyes, and stared at the now empty road in front of him, twisting to look behind him to see nothing.

“Dean. You still there? Dean?” Sam asked.

“Where’d it go?” Dean asked, shocked.

“Dean, you’re where the church was.” Sam said.

“What church?” Dean asked.

“The place Cyrus burned down, murdered all those kids.” Sam said.

“There’s not a whole lot left.” Dean said, looking at the posts left on the side of the road.

“Church ground is hallowed ground, whether the church is still there or not. Evil spirits cross hallowed ground, sometimes they’re destroyed. So, I figured maybe, that would get rid of it.” Sam said.

“Maybe? Maybe!! What if you were wrong?” Dean asked.

“Huh. Honestly, that thought hadn’t occurred to me.” Sam said.

Dean stared at the phone before hanging up, mimicking Sam, “Well, it honestly didn’t occur to me.” he said, slapping the steering wheel. “I’m gonna kill him." 

"What’s your big plan now? You know that we’re never gonna stop. You’re too valuable.” Jake said.

“I’m sending your ass back to hell. You tell all those assholes down there that they can keep fuckin’ trying, but I’m not going out like that.” you said, pulling a piece of folded paper from your pocket, unfolding it before starting to read.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundis spiritus, onmis satanica potestas, omnio incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregationet secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te…cess decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae perditionis venenum propinare…Vade, Satana, inventor et masister omnis fallaciae, nostis humanae salutis…Humiliare sub potenti mana Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nominae…quem interi tremunt…Ab insidiis tham secura tibi facias libertate servive, te rogamus, audi nos.” you read, Jake’s head thrown back as a cloud of black smoke poured from his mouth, Jake collapsing to the floor once it was out. 

“Y/N, I’m…I’m so sorry. I…I don’t even know what to say.” Jake said, following you into the motel room.

“How about that you’ll listen from now on? When I tell you to stick with me you fuckin’ stick with me.” you said, pulling off your jacket.

“Here, let me help.” Jake said, trying to help you.

“I got it.” you said, waving him off. “Did you get the stuff on the list?” you asked, the two of you stopping by a vet’s office, Jake raiding it, before coming back to the motel.

“Yeah.” he said, pulling a few bottles out of his bag.

“Alright, get out of here. We don’t need to stick around.” you said, taking the bottles from him.

“I’m not leaving you here!” Jake exclaimed.

“What did I tell you about listening to me? I called Dean when you were getting these.” you said, shaking the bottles, “He’s on his way to get me.” you lied, needing him to go, unable to listen to his constant apologizing anymore.

“Y/N, I-” Jake tried.

“Go, Jake. Get out of here.” you said, Jake looking at you a moment before reluctantly reaching for his bag.

“I am sorry. I never woulda done something like that, but I couldn’t stop it.” he said, standing by the door.

“I know. You don’t have to explain yourself to me. I know it wasn’t you. Now get outta here, and take care of yourself, Jake.” you said.

“You, too.” Jake sadly said before opening the door and stepping out. 

Sam had been trying to call you since last night, your phone going straight to voicemail. He was sitting behind the wheel, about to try you again when Dean’s phone started to ring in the seat next to him.

Sam picked up the phone, the name of the person calling listed as Douche Bag, “Hello.” Sam said, answering the call.

“Dean?” a voice asked.

“No, this is his brother, Sam.” Sam said, watching as Dean talked with Cassie.

“Sam, this is Jake.” Jake said.

“Jake Bradley?” Sam asked, alarms going off in his head.

“Yeah, I, uh, I just wanted to check up on Y/N. I can’t get her on her phone, and-” Jake said, Sam cutting him off.

“She isn’t with you?” Sam asked, panicked.

“No, she said-” Jake started, Sam cutting him off again.

“Hold on.” Sam said, quickly opening the door, “Dean!!” he yelled, Dean turning to face him.

“What?” Dean asked.

“We gotta go…NOW!” Sam said, an urgent tone to his voice.

“Sorry, I, uh, yeah.” Dean said, Cassie standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

“Dean!!” Sam barked, Dean quickly separating himself from her.

“See ya.” he said before quickly walking back to the car, Sam already back behind the wheel.  
“What the hell is your problem, man?” Dean asked, sliding into the passenger seat.

“Here.” Sam said, passing him the phone before starting the engine.

“Hello.” Dean said, a confused look on his face.

“Dean, it’s Jake.” Jake said, Dean’s heart starting to race.

“Where is she?!” Dean yelled.

“I…I don’t know. She, uh, took a hit last night and said you were coming to get her. She told me to leave so I did.” Jake said, Dean fuming.

“Took a hit!?! What are saying?” Dean asked, panicked.

“A shoulder hit. It was a through and through. I just…she said she was gonna be with you. I can’t reach her on her phone, and I just wanted to check in on her.” Jake said.

“She isn’t with me. I haven’t heard from her. She took a fuckin’ bullet, and you just fuckin’ left her?!” Dean yelled.

“She…she told me to go. She said you were coming after her.” Jake said. “I…I didn’t meant to do it.” he added.

“Didn’t mean to? You?! You fuckin’ shot her?!” Dean roared.

“Yeah, but it-” Jake tried to say, Dean cutting him off.

“Where is she?” Dean asked.

“When I left she was still at the motel, Red Roof Inn, room 16. I’m not that far away I can turn back.” Jake said, worried about you.

“Don’t.” Dean barked. “I don’t want you anywhere near her. I see you again, you’re gonna be the one taking a bullet, and it won’t be in the fuckin’ shoulder.” Dean threatened before hanging up.

“Dean?” Sam asked, worry in his voice.

“Red Roof Inn. Step on it, Sam.” Dean said. 

Dean was out of the car before Sam came to a complete stop, rushing to room 16. The door was locked when he tried it, and he stepped back, kicking at the door until it swung open, getting to you the only thing he was worried about.

You were lying on your side in the bed, the tank top you were wearing allowing him to fully see the bullet wound.

“Y/N!” Dean yelled rushing to your side. “Y/N!” he said again, trying to wake you, noticing the bruise on your cheek, and the marks around your neck.

Sam burst into the room, “She okay?” he asked, making his way to your side.

“I…I don’t know.” Dean said, panicked.

Dean pulled back the covers, tossing aside the bottle of whiskey before lifting you up into his lap, “Come on, Singer.” he said, Sam leaving your side to wet a wash cloth. “Hey, you gotta wake up. You’re not allowed to leave, remember?”

“Here.” Sam said, passing Dean the cloth. “Looks like she stitched the front up.” Sam said, looking down at the wound.

“I swear to God, Sam. I’m gonna fuckin’ kill him.” Dean said, running the cloth over your face.

“No, you’re not.” you said, your eyes still closed, Dean releasing a slow breath.

“You scared the shit outta me! Why didn’t you call, or answer me when I got here?” Dean asked.

“I may be a little medicated.” you said, opening your eyes. “Phone’s smashed. I couldn’t call. How’d you find me?”

“That so called friend of yours, who is a fuckin’ dead man by the way, called to check up on you. He mentioned that he was the one that fuckin’ did it.” Dean said, anger in his voice.

“Wasn’t his fault. His dumbass went and got himself possessed…all because he couldn’t just fuckin’ listen to me.” you said, Dean scoffing.

“I never shoulda-” Dean tried to say, you cutting him off.

“Not now, Dean. Can we just fight about this later. I mean, when there isn’t a fuckin’ hole in me.” you said. “I just wanna get outta here.”

“We’re not going anywhere until I clean that up.” Dean said, looking down at your shoulder.

“Fine.” you said, Dean helping you sit up.

“I’ll give you guys a minute.” Sam said, turning to leave the room. “Hey, Y/N.”

“Yeah?” you asked.

“Don’t do that again. We were…we were scared to death.” Sam said.

“Don’t worry, Sam. I don’t plan on it happening again. Getting shot isn’t exactly fuckin’ fun.” you joked, Sam huffing a laugh as he walked out. 

Dean gathered the supplies he needed in silence, neither one of you speaking. He sat down beside you and started to clean the area around the wound.

“So, you…you guys figure everything out?” you asked.

“Yeah, it’s over.” Dean said.

“Cassie okay?” you asked, flinching as he hit a tender spot.

“Sorry.” Dean said, stilling his hand. “Yeah, she’s fine.”

“That’s good. You know, I don’t hate her…not completely. I just want you to be happy, and if Cassie makes you happy then I’ll fuckin’ support you.” you said.

“She doesn’t.” he said.

“Well, I guess I fuckin’ support that, then.” you said, your words a little slurred.

“Y/N.” Dean said. “I’m…I…” he trailed off.

“Yeah, me too. ” you said, Dean working on putting a bandage on.

“I just want you to know…what I said…I-” Dean said, you stopping him.

“I know you’re trying to tell me something really fuckin’ important right now, but there’s two of you looking at me, and I feel like this is something I should remember.” you said, Dean smiling at you.

“Later.” he said, helping you up, carrying you to the car, laying you down in the backseat before coming back inside the room to gather your things. 

Dean tossed your bag into the trunk before climbing into the passenger seat, Sam starting the engine. Dean couldn’t help but look over his shoulder every few seconds to check on you, Sam clearing his throat to get his attention.

“She’s gonna be fine.” Sam said, Dean reluctantly turning around.

“Yeah, I know.” he said.

“You know, I liked Cassie. Really, I did, but she’s…” Sam trailed off.

“Not her.” Dean said, Sam nodding.

“I don’t know why you two just won’t admit it.” Sam said, you moaning in your sleep.

“Pull over.” Dean said.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Pull over.” Dean said, again, Sam pulling to the side of the road.

Dean got out of the car, gently opening the back door before carefully lifting you up until he could work himself into the back seat. He finally got the door closed, his back pressed against it, one leg stretched out along the seat. You were positioned between his legs, the top half of your body resting against his torso. Dean scooted your legs back so they were both on the seat, his other leg bent as the knee, his foot resting against the floorboard.

He wrapped his arms around you, holding you against him as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

“Wake me up when it’s my turn to drive.” Dean said, Sam starting the engine and pulling back onto the road, a smile on his face as he glanced at the two of you in the rearview mirror.


	14. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 14: Nightmare

“Here’s to gettin’ off the fuckin’ bench.” you said, clinking your glass against Dean’s, who was seated next to you in the booth, before reaching across the table to do the same to Sam’s, the three of you celebrating at the local dive bar. 

“About time, too. I don’t think I could’ve handled you much longer.” Sam teased. 

“I wasn’t that bad.” you said, Dean chuckling. 

“There are so many things I could say right now.” Sam said, a smile on his face. 

“He gave me a bedtime, Sam! A bedtime.” you argued, Sam laughing loudly.

“You needed to rest!” Dean exclaimed. 

“You say that, but how could I rest with you pokin’ at me all the time?” you asked. 

“I wasn’t pokin’ at you. I was checkin’ on you.” Dean said, a little defensively. 

“Dude, you got a little obsessive. I mean, you went out and bought a thermometer and everything.” Sam said. 

“I had to make sure she wasn’t running a fever! That’s a sign of infection.” Dean defended. 

“The first few days, I understand, but did I or did I not wake up to you trying to take my temperature at like 2:00 A.M.?” you asked. “This morning.” you added. 

“You felt warm.” Dean said, shrugging his shoulders before grabbing his beer. 

“Because I had a human radiator wrapped around me.” you teased before draining the last of your beer. “You were an excellent nurse, though. You know, if you leave out the constant checking and weird Web MD obsession." 

"It wasn’t an obsession.” Dean said. 

“Dean, your browser history didn’t even have porn on it. It was all Web MD.” you said, Sam laughing. 

“If that doesn’t show you how dedicated he is to you then I don’t know what will.” Sam teased, the tips of Dean’s ears turning red. 

“Sam.” Dean warned, embarrassed. 

“Hey, beating out Busy Asian Beauties is an honor.” you said before leaning over to kiss his cheek, Sam snickering at the look on Dean’s face. “I got the next round.” you said, after pulling back, sliding from the booth a few seconds later, Dean’s eyes glued to you as you walked away. 

“So.” Sam said, getting his attention, Dean turning to face him. 

“What?” Dean sighed, knowing where Sam was headed. 

“You two seem…better.” Sam said, Dean humming in agreement. “Did you talk?" 

"Nope.” Dean said, hoping Sam would drop it, but knowing that he wouldn’t. 

“What did you do then?” Sam asked, genuinely curious.

“Nothin’.” Dean said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Nothing?” Sam asked with a look of disbelief. 

“Yeah, Sam. We just…she knows I’m sorry. I know she’s sorry. That’s it. We don’t need to have some long discussion about it.” Dean said. 

“So…you’re…?” Sam trailed off, looking at Dean for an answer. 

“Friends.” Dean breathed out. “We’re just friends, Sam." 

"And that’s what you want?” Sam asked. 

“What I want is to not be having this conversation right now.” Dean said, Sam shaking his head annoyed. 

“Dean, why don’t you just-” Sam started to say, you interrupting him by placing a tray of shots on the table. “Shots?” Sam asked, looking up at you. 

“We’re celebrating.” you said, Sam shaking his head at you as you slid in next to Dean. 

“Someone has to drive.” Sam said. 

“Not it.” you quickly said, picking up a shot glass, Dean following after you. 

“Sorry, Sammy.” Dean said before throwing his back. 

An hour later Sam was sighing heavily, giving the two of you his best bitch face from across the table. He had been trying to get the two of you out of there for the last thirty minutes, but you and Dean insisted on staying, both of you far from sober at this point. 

“Guys, come on.” Sam pleaded, you glancing at him before turning your attention back to Dean. 

“I know you got some. Jus’ give it to me.” you said, the corner of Dean’s mouth turning up. 

“And I told you that you’d have to check for yourself.” Dean said, you narrowing your eyes at him. 

“If you want me to feel ya up all you gotta do is fuckin’ ask.” you said, Dean crooking his finger, motioning for you to come closer. 

“No. No. No.” Sam said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a handful of change. “Here.” he said, holding out his hand to you. 

“Aww…thanks, Sam.” you said, taking the change from him before sliding from the booth. “Be right back." 

"Dude!” Dean yelled, smacking the table after you walked away. “You are the one that always wants us to talk, and then you go and interrupt." 

"Yeah, that wasn’t talking.” Sam said, Dean letting out an annoyed huff. “What’s she doing anyway?" 

Dean chuckled, "Don’t tell me you forgot.” he said, Sam slowly shaking his head. 

“No way. Really? She just…I haven’t seen her do it. I kinda thought…” Sam trailed off. 

“Doesn’t happen too much anymore.” Dean said, focused on you staring intently at the jukebox. 

“Do we still have to?” Sam asked. 

“Oh, yeah. You know she’ll get pissed if you don’t.” Dean said, the familiar notes of the first song you selected drifting through the room. 

You made it back to the table just in time for the chorus, plopping down next to Dean as you sang loudly. 

“Mama’s don’t let your babies grow up to be cowboys. Don’t let ‘em pick guitars or drive them old trucks.” you sang, elbowing Dean until he joined. 

“Let 'em be doctors and lawyers and such. Mama’s don’t let your babies grow up to be cowboys. 'Cause they’ll never stay home and they’re always alone. Even with someone they love.” the two of you sang in unison, Sam looking as though he might die from embarrassment as he mouthed the words. 

Truth be told, it embarrassed Dean just as much at first, but as ridiculous as he thought it was, he always went along with it. He realized long ago that he would gladly make a fool of himself to see you smile, and it’s not like it was a regular thing. Like he told Sam, it didn’t happen much anymore, and he always welcomed it when it did. 

He always knew what you were going to play before you even got to the jukebox. He had your go to songs memorized, and even knew most of the ones you would select every once in awhile out of the blue, even though they weren’t his taste at all. 

He could still remember the first time he was with you when you did it, your choice of song making him think that you must have hit the wrong button, but when the second song started he knew that it wasn’t an accident. He could remember smiling at you from across the table, watching as you sang along with George Jones without a care in the world.   
It didn’t take him long to learn your repertoire, your playlist basically the same as one of those late night country gold album infomercials. Merle Haggard, Conway Twitty, and George Jones were now ingrained in his brain, and he couldn’t help but think of you anytime he heard them. 

You never told him why you insisted on playing those old songs, and you never wanted to listen to them any other time, your usual music taste pretty close to his. So, Dean didn’t bother you about it. He would always just let you have your moment, joining in when he knew the song. 

“Alright, song’s over. It’s time to go.” Sam said, starting to slide from the booth. 

“Nope.” you said, popping the P. “I got one more." 

Sam stopped, his elbows coming to rest on the table, his face in his hands as the next song started to play. 

"What’s this one?” Dean asked, Tammy Wynette’s Stand By Your Man not one he recognized. 

“A fuckin’ good one.” you said before looking over at him. “Dance with me.” you added, starting to slide from the booth. 

“I don’t dance, Sweetheart.” Dean said, a wide smile on Sam’s face as he watched the two of you. 

“Fine.” you huffed, getting to your feet. “I’ll just go find someone that will." 

Dean quickly grabbed your hand, stopping you, as he slid from the booth, Sam trying his hardest not to laugh. 

"What are you doin’?” you asked, looking at him over your shoulder. 

“Dancin’.” Dean said, spinning you around to face him. 

“Thought you didn’t dance.” you said, wrapping your arms around him neck. 

“I don’t.” he said, swaying you gently back and forth, your head coming to rest on his chest, Dean trying his best to listen as you quietly sang the words under your breath. 

“But if you love him you’ll forgive him. Even though he’s hard to understand. And if you love him, oh be proud of him, 'Cause after all he’s just a man. Stand by your man, Give him two arms to cling to, and something warm to come to when nights are cold and lonely, Stand by your man, and show the world you love him, Keep giving all the love you can, Stand by your man.” you sang barely above a whisper, Dean looking down at you with a smile on his face. 

“Okay, that’s our cue.” Sam said as the last notes of the song faded out, the two of you still holding onto each other, swaying even though there was no music. 

“Huh?” you asked, pulling back from Dean to look at Sam. 

“The song’s over.” Sam said, a smile on his face. 

“Oh, right.” you said, your arms slowly sliding from around Dean’s neck. 

Dean held onto you a moment longer, so tempted to put some more money in the jukebox, neither one of you wanting the moment to end.

“Ready?” you asked, Dean releasing his hold on you. 

“Yeah.” he said before the two of you walked back over to Sam, who was now standing beside the table. 

“Keys.” Sam said, holding his hand out, Dean digging in his pocket for the keys.

Sam led the two of you out of the bar, thankful to finally be out of there. You opened the door and started to climb into the backseat, Sam walking around to the driver’s side. 

“Scoot over.” Dean said, going to climb in after you. 

“What are you doin’?” you asked, moving over in the seat. 

“Gettin’ in the car. What’s it look like?” Dean asked. 

“What’s it look like?” you mocked, Dean throwing his arm around your shoulders as Sam started the engine. 

By the time Sam pulled into the parking lot of the motel your eyes were heavy, Dean’s warm body pressed against you, making you not want to move at all. 

“Let’s just sleep here.” you mumbled, snuggling against him, Dean laughing under his breath. 

“Come on.” he said, easing out of the car, pulling your along with him. 

Sam opened the door to the room, and you and Dean stepped inside after him, Dean closing the door behind him. You started to shed layers as soon as you walked in, leaving a trail behind you. 

“Turn around.” Dean said, coming up next to you, you turning your back to him, his hand making it’s way up the back of your shirt to unclasp your bra. 

“You know, shoulder’s all better. I can do that on my own now.” you said, Dean shrugging. 

“Habit, I guess.” he said. 

“I’m not complaining.” you said, looking at him over your shoulder, Sam watching the two of you closely. 

“I’m glad you two are…whatever you are, but I’m in the room, so…” Sam trailed off, looking between the two of you. 

“So, no fuckin’.” you deadpanned, Dean choking on air beside you. “But, what if we’re really quiet?” you asked, a serious look on your face, Sam staring at you with wide eyes. 

“No!” Sam yelled. “Why…why would you-” he tried to say, your laughing cutting him off. 

“Jesus Christ, Sam.” you laughed out. “Relax. I’m just fuckin’ with you.” you said as you grabbed some clothes from your bag before walking into the bathroom to change. 

“Y/N, you better be wearing pants when you come out of there!” Sam yelled, shaking his head when he heard you laughing through the door. “I’m serious!!" 

You walked out a few moments later, Sam raising up in bed to look at you, "Really, Sam?” you asked, shaking your head, Sam turning out the light, satisfied that you were fully dressed. 

You dropped your dirty clothes next to your bag before climbing in bed next to Dean. 

“You sure you don’t want to try the being quiet thing?” he whispered as he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you back towards him. 

You turned over to face him, Dean’s arm draped across your waist, “There’s no way you could be quiet.” you teased, patting his cheek. 

“But-” Dean started to say. 

“Night, De.” you said, giving him a quick peck on the lips before tucking your head under his chin. 

Sam jerked awake, and pushed himself up in bed, now suddenly wide awake. He looked over to see you and Dean sleeping peacefully, completely wrapped up in each other, and he sat there for a moment before jumping into action. 

He flipped on the light, and started to shake the two of you, “Dean. Y/N.” he said, you and Dean stirring as Sam got up and started to gather his things. 

“The fuck’s goin’ on?” you sleepily asked, untangling yourself from Dean. 

“What are you doing man? It’s the middle of the night.” Dean said, rubbing his eyes before raising up on his elbows.

“We have to go.” Sam said. 

“Why?” you asked, sitting up in bed. 

“What’s happening?” Dean asked, alert but not alarmed. 

“We have to go. Right now.” Sam said, grabbing his bag before walking out the door. 

The three of you were in the car, Dean driving, Sam busy on the phone, you leaning up between them from the backseat. 

“McReady. Detective McReady. Badge number 158.” Sam said, reading from a Michigan State Police ID. “I’ve got a signal 480 in progress. I need the registered owner of a two door sedan. Michigan license plate, Mary-Frank-six-zero-three-seven. Yeah, okay, just hurry.” Sam said, hanging up the phone. 

“Sammy, relax. I’m sure it’s just a nightmare.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Sam said. 

“I mean it. Y'know, a normal, every day, naked in class nightmare. This license plate, it won’t check out. You’ll see.” Dean said. 

“Was it like…?” you trailed off, Sam nodding before looking at Dean. 

“It felt different Dean…like when I dreamt about our old house…and Jessica.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, that makes sense. You’re dreaming about our house, your girlfriend. Back me up, Singer.” Dean said. 

“I…I don’t know, De.” you said, thinking that Sam could be on to something. 

“This guy in your dreams, you ever see him before?” Dean asked. 

“No.” Sam said. 

“No. Exactly. Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know.” Sam said.

“Me neither.” Dean responded. 

Sam turned in his seat to face you, “You didn’t see anything, did you? I mean, when I saw our old house you saw the tree.” Sam said. 

“I haven’t seen or felt anything. I guess…I could…” you said, raising your hand to remove your glove, the ringing of Sam’s phone stopping you. 

“Yes, I’m here.” Sam said, listening, glaring over at Dean before picking up his pen. “Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan. You have a street address?” Sam asked, pausing a moment. “Got it, thanks." 

"Well?” you asked, looking over at him. 

“Checks out.” Sam said before looking at Dean, “How far are we?” he asked. 

“From Saginaw? Coupla hours.” Dean said. 

“Drive faster.” Sam said. 

Dean slowed to a stop in front of Jim Miller’s house. Emergency vehicles surrounded the place, and the three of you watched as someone on a stretcher was zipped into a body bag. 

“Fuck.” you sighed, the three of you looking at each other, Dean concerned, Sam upset. 

The three of you got out of the car and started to work your way through the gathering crowd, you and Dean ahead of Sam. 

“What happened?” Dean asked, the two of you coming to a stop by a woman. 

“Suicide. Can’t believe it.” she said, her focus on the house. 

“Did you know them?” Sam asked, coming up to stand on the woman’s other side. 

“Saw him every Sunday at St. Augustine’s. He always seems…seemed, so normal. I guess you never know what’s going on behind closed doors.” she said. 

“Guess not.” Dean said, staring straight ahead. 

“How are they saying it happened?” you asked. 

“I heard they found him in the garage, locked inside his car with the engine running.” she explained. 

“Do you know what time they found him?” Sam asked. 

“Oh, it just happened about an hour or two ago. His poor family. I can’t even imagine what they’re going through.” she said. 

The three of you watched as a woman stood on the front steps of the house, crying and leaning against a middle aged man while a young man stood behind them looking distraught. 

Sam grimaced then turned to walk away, both you and Dean noticing. 

“Come on.” you said before following after Sam. 

“Sam, this wasn’t your fault.” you said, leaning back against the car. 

“She’s right. We got here as fast as we could.” Dean said. 

“Not fast enough. It doesn’t make any sense, guys. Why would I even have these premonitions if there wasn’t a chance I could stop them from happening?” Sam asked. 

“I dunno.” Dean said. 

“Me either.” you answered. 

“So, what do you guys think killed him?” Sam asked, shaking his head and sighing. 

“I think it’s a little too early to say.” you said. 

“Maybe the guy just killed himself. Maybe there’s nothing supernatural going on at all.” Dean said. 

Sam shook his head, “I’m telling you, I watched it happen. He was murdered by something, Dean. I watched it trap him in the garage.” Sam said. 

“What was it, a spirit, poltergeist, what?” Dean asked, you giving him a look to cool it. 

“I don’t know what it was. I don’t know why I’m having these dreams. Guys, I don’t know what the hell is happening.” Sam said, getting a little worked up, Dean staring at him. 

“Hey.” you said, stepping in front of him. “You listen to me. I know that this is really fuckin’ scary, but we’re gonna figure it out.” you said, Sam barely nodding before looking over at Dean. 

“What?” Sam asked, Dean still staring at him. 

“Nothing.” Dean said, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m just…I’m worried about you, man." 

"Well, don’t look at me like that!” Sam yelled. 

“I’m not looking at you like anything.” Dean said, looking away from him. 

“Alright, we’re not gonna start this shit. Sam, he doesn’t mean anything by it. He’s just worried. I know you’re upset, but don’t take it out on him.” you said, Dean glancing back over. 

“I gotta say, you do look like crap.” Dean said. 

“Nice. Thanks.” Sam replied, you shaking your head. 

“Did you not just hear me say to not start shit?” you asked, looking at Dean. 

“What? He does.” Dean said to you before turning to Sam. “Come on, let’s just pick this up in the morning. We’ll check out the house, and talk to the family." 

"Dean, you saw them. They’re devastated. They’re not going to want to talk to us.” Sam said, opening the car door. 

“Yeah, you’re right, but I think I know who they will talk to.” Dean said, you sighing loudly. 

“Who?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t even want to fuckin’ know.” you said, Dean smirking at you as you climbed in the car. 

The three of you had checked into a motel for the night. Sam managed to finally fall asleep, and you finally felt like you could close your eyes, satisfied that he was okay for the moment. 

“Singer.” Dean whispered, just as your eyes closed. 

“Hmm?” you hummed, turning over in bed so that you were face to face with him. 

“He’s gonna be okay, isn’t he?” Dean asked. 

“He’s gonna be fine, De.” you said, adjusting the pillow under your head, Dean not looking convinced. “Hey.” you said, your hand coming to rest on his cheek. “I mean it. He’s gonna be fine." 

"I just…I wish I knew what was happening.” he said, his hand grabbing yours. 

“We’re fine, both of us.” you said, Dean giving you a small smile. “Nothing is gonna happen to him. He’s got you and me to watch out for him." 

"You’ll tell me if something starts happening to you? If you start seeing things, or…” Dean trailed off. 

“Get some sleep, De.” you said. 

“Singer.” he breathed out, worried. 

“Yeah, I’ll tell you. Promise. Now get some sleep.” you said. 

“Where in the hell did you find this fuckin’ thing?” you asked looking down at what Dean wanted you to wear. “I’m not fuckin’ wearing this." 

"Just put it on. We gotta go.” Dean said, grabbing his own clothes to change into. 

You snatched the outfit from the end of the bed, and walked into the bathroom to change, mumbling under your breath the entire way. 

“Not a fuckin’ word.” you said, walking out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Dean snickering as you stomped towards the door. 

“That’s no way to talk, Sister. Maybe you need to go to confession.” Dean said, trying not to laugh as you glared at him. 

“I swear to fuckin’ God, Dean…I will hurt you.” you said, pointing a finger at him before marching out of the door. 

The three of you were standing on the Miller’s front step, Sam and Dean each dressed as priests, you wearing an actual habit. Dean reached out for the doorbell, nudging you when you wouldn’t quit pulling at your clothing. 

“This has gotta be a whole new low for us.” Sam said, sighing, his hair neatly slicked back. 

“Tell me about it.” you said, completely uncomfortable. 

The man that was comforting Ms. Miller the night before opened the door, taking each of you in. 

“Good afternoon. I’m Father Simmons, this is Father Frehley, and Sister Stanley. We’re new junior priests over at St. Augustine’s. May we come in?” Dean asked, the man nodding. “Thanks.” he added as the three of you walked in. 

“We’re very sorry for your loss.” Sam said. 

“May God bless you during this difficult time.” you said, the man looking over to Dean next. 

“It’s in difficult times like these when the Lord’s guidance is most needed.” Dean said. 

“Look, you wanna pitch your whole "Lord has a plan thing”. Fine. Just don’t pitch it to me. My brother’s dead.“ the man said, Ms. Miller walking up. 

"Roger, please!” she exclaimed. 

“Excuse me.” Roger said before walking away. 

“I’m sorry about my brother in law. He’s…he’s just so upset about Jim’s death. Would you like some coffee?” Ms. Miller asked. 

“That would be great.” Dean said, answering for the three of you. 

You and Dean were seated on the couch in the living room, Sam in an armchair, while Ms. Miller poured coffee. 

“It was wonderful for you to stop by. The support of the church means so much right now.” she said, passing coffee around. 

“Of course. After all, we are all God’s children.” Dean said. 

“Amen to that.” you added, nodding your head as Ms. Miller left the room. 

Dean immediately grabbed one of the cocktail sausages from the coffee table, chewing contentedly as he passed one to you, Sam shaking his head. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Just…tone it down a little bit, guys.” Sam said, you looking over at him. 

“What the fuck did I do?” you asked, Dean elbowing you just as Ms. Miller returned. 

“So, Ms. Miller, did your husband have a history of depression?” Dean asked. 

“Nothing like that.” she said, starting to get upset. “We had our ups and downs like everyone, but we were happy.” she said, breaking down. “I just don’t understand…how Jim could do something like this." 

"I’m so sorry you had to find him like that.” Sam said. 

“Actually, our son Max, he was the one who found him.” Ms. Miller said, gesturing behind her. 

Sam looked through the door into the dining room to see Max sitting in the corner, staring into space. 

“Do you mind if maybe, I go talk to him?” Sam asked. 

“Oh, thank you, Father.” Ms. Miller said, Sam getting up from his chair. 

“Ms. Miller you have a lovely home. How long have you lived here?” you asked. 

“We moved in about five years ago.” she answered. 

“The only problem with these old houses…I bet you have all kinds of headaches.” Dean said. 

“Like what?” she asked. 

“Well, weird leaks, electrical shortages, odd settling noises at night. That kind of thing.” Dean said, Ms. Miller looking at him strangely. 

“What my par- the good Father means-” you started to say, catching your mistake before Ms. Miller interrupted. 

“No, nothing like that. It’s been perfect.” she said. 

“Perfect? What a blessing. Most older houses tend to have some issues.” you said, Dean nodding, ready to get out of there. 

“May I use your restroom?” Dean asked. 

“Oh sure, it’s just up the stairs.” Ms. Miller said. 

“Sister, care to join me?” Dean asked, Ms. Miller looking taken aback. 

“It’s, uh, we wanted to say a few prayers. You know, bless the house…if it’s okay with you.” you said, Ms. Miller giving you a small smile. 

“I would really appreciate that.” she said, you and Dean standing up, Dean taking another cocktail sausage before the two of you walked away. 

“So, what was your dad like?” Sam asked Max. 

“Just a normal dad.” Max replied. 

“Yeah. You live at home now?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, trying to save up for school, but it’s hard.” Max said. 

“So, when you found your dad…"Sam said, trailing off. 

"I woke up, I heard the engine running.” Max said, taking a long pause. “I don’t know why he did it." 

"I know it’s rough, losing a parent. Especially when you don’t have all the answers.” Sam said. 

“You almost blew it down there. Care to join me? What the fuck were you thinkin’? I mean, did you see her face?” you asked, laughing under your breath. 

“Yeah, and you saying fuck really helped.” Dean said, the two of you making sure the coast was clear before Dean pulled out an infrared scanner. 

“If I don’t get out of this fuckin’ thing, and soon.” you said, the coif of your habit digging in under your chin. 

“Keep talkin’ like that and you might have to come see me for confession.” Dean teased, scanning the rooms.

“You’re getting some kind of sick pleasure out of this, aren’t you?” you asked, narrowing your eyes at him, Dean laughing. 

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, Sister.” he said, the two of you making your way down the hall. 

“Really? Cause you seem real interested in getting me into confession. So, what is it Father? You wanna hear all my sins?” you asked, Dean looking over at you. “You know, Father, sometimes I have these thoughts…sinful thoughts.” you said, Dean swallowing loudly. 

“About what?” he asked, the two of you reaching the end of the hall, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. 

Dean quickly hid the scanner, Sam appearing just as he tucked it in his pocket. 

“Anything?” Sam asked, you sighing in relief. 

“Zip if you don’t count the important conversation you interrupted.” Dean said, you smacking his arm before the three of you walked back downstairs together. 

You and Dean were in the motel room alone, you lying behind him on the bed while he sat on the edge cleaning weapons, Sam busy trying to find information on the Miller house.

“So, sinful thoughts?” Dean asked, you laughing. 

“We still on that?” you asked. 

“We never really got on it because Sam showed up, remember? I hear confession’s good for ya.” he said, looking at you over his shoulder. 

“Is that so, Father?” you asked, Dean nodding his head. “Well, if it’s good for you.” you said shrugging. “Want me to start with the most recent or my favorite?" 

"Your…your favorite.” Dean said, his voice a bit higher than normal. 

“Oh, that’s a good one. It always starts with me-” you said, the door to the room opening as Sam walked in. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled, Sam looking at him confused. 

“Did you get anything?” you asked, Dean shaking his head, beyond frustrated. 

“A whole lotta nothing. Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built.” Sam answered before turning to Dean. “What’s your problem?" 

"We really gotta work on your timing, dude.” Dean said, Sam more confused than he was before. 

“Ignore him. What about the land?” you asked, Sam sinking down on his bed. 

“No graveyards, battle fields, tribal lands, or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property.” Sam explained. 

“Hey man, I told you, we searched that house up and down. No cold spots, sulfur scent. Nada.” Dean said. 

“And the family said everything was normal?” Sam asked. 

“Well, if there was a demon or poltergeist in there you think somebody would have noticed something. We used the infrared scanner, man, and there was nothing.” Dean said, Sam looking over to you. 

“He’s right. We didn’t see anything. The wife didn’t say anything that set off any alarms.” you said. 

“So what, you guys think Jim Miller killed himself and my dream was just some sorta freakish coincidence?” Sam asked, looking between the two of you. 

“I dunno. I’m pretty sure there’s nothing supernatural about that house.” Dean said. 

“I’m not willing to say that he just killed himself, but I do agree with Dean about the house.” you said. 

Sam started to rub his temples, “Yeah, well maybe it has nothing to do with the house.” he said, taking a deep breath, holding his head. 

“Sam?” you asked, sitting up. 

“Maybe it’s just…gosh.” he said, holding his hand to his forehead. “Maybe it’s connected to Jim in some other way." 

"What’s wrong with you?” Dean asked, both of you looking at Sam, concerned. 

Sam started to groan in pain, sinking from his bed to crouch on the floor, “Ahh…my head.” he said. 

You and Dean both jumped up, quickly getting to the floor beside him. “Sam? Hey.” Dean said, grabbing his arms. “Hey! What’s going on? Talk to me." 

"Here, let me try.” you said, taking off one of your gloves, placing your hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

Suddenly you were no longer in the motel, and you watched as Roger Miller entered his kitchen, groceries in hand. Roger noticed the window was open and closed it before locking it. He went back to unpack his groceries, and you watched as the window unlocked itself and opened on it’s own. Roger walked back over and tried to close it, but it wouldn’t budge. 

He leaned out the window, twisting so that he could look up at the top of it, the window suddenly closing, decapitating him, blood gushing up over the glass. 

“Hey! Somebody say something!” Dean yelled, you and Sam zoned out. 

“It’s happening again.” Sam said, you removing your hand from his shoulder. 

“Something’s gonna kill Roger Miller.” you added, Sam looking over at you, scared. 

The three of you were back in the car. Dean was behind the wheel, Sam was making a call, and you were leaning up from the backseat, perched between them. 

“Roger Miller.” Sam said, pausing as he listened. “Ah, no, no, just the address please.” he said, the person on the other end speaking. “Ok, thanks.” Sam said, holding his head. 

“You get it?” you asked, squeezing his shoulder, letting him know you were there. 

“450 West Grove, Apartment 1120.” Sam said. 

“You ok?” Dean asked, glancing over at him. 

“Yeah.” Sam said. 

“If you’re gonna hurl I’ll pull the car over. You know, cause the upholstery.” Dean said. 

“Dean.” you breathed out, shaking your head. 

“I’m fine.” Sam said. 

“All right.” Dean replied, not believing him. 

“Just drive.” Sam said. 

“Sam.” you gently said, Sam sighing heavily before looking away. 

“Guys, I’m scared. These nightmares weren’t bad enough, now I’m seeing things when I’m awake. And these, visions, or whatever, they’re getting more intense, and…painful.” Sam said. 

“Come on, man. You’ll be fine. It’ll be fine.” Dean said, and you knew he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was Sam. 

“Is…is this what it’s like for you? The pain?” Sam asked, turning to face you. 

“At first it was. My head would spin and it kinda felt like it was gonna fuckin’ explode. Sometimes I would get a little nauseated, but it doesn’t happen too much anymore. I mean, it still hurts but now it’s just like a normal headache, I guess.” you said, Sam nodding. 

“What is it about the Miller’s? Why am I connected to them? Why am I watching them die? Why the hell is this happening to me…to us?” Sam asked. 

“I wish I had some fuckin’ answers for you, Sam, but I don’t. I have no fuckin’ clue, but everything is gonna be okay.” you said, trying to make him feel better. 

“I don’t know either, but we’ll figure it out. We face the unexplainable every day. This is just another thing. Y/N’s right. It’s gonna be okay.” Dean said. 

“No. It’s never been us. It’s never been in the family like this. Tell the truth, you guys can’t tell me this doesn’t freak you out.” Sam said. 

“Sam, I was just in your fuckin’ head. My freak out moment happened a long time ago. This is just another thing that we’re gonna kick in the ass. That’s it.” you said, Dean staring straight ahead. 

“This doesn’t freak me out.” Dean finally said, you and Sam both knowing that he was lying. 

Dean pulled up along the curb as Roger Miller was approaching the entrance to his apartment building carrying an armful of groceries. 

“Hey Roger.” Sam said, out the window. 

“What are you guys, missionaries? Leave me alone.” Roger said. 

“We really need you to fuckin’ listen right now!” you yelled. 

“Please!” Sam called out, Roger ignoring the two of you. 

Dean gunned the engine, jumping the curb as he hurriedly parked, you and Sam quickly getting out of the car. 

“Hey! Roger! We’re trying to help!” Sam yelled, running after him. 

“Come on, man! Listen to him!” you yelled, running after them. 

“Please! Hey, hey, hey!” Sam yelled, running up to the entrance just as Roger closed the door. 

“I don’t want your help.” Roger said. 

“You might now want it, but you fuckin’ need it.” you said, banging on the door, Roger walking away. 

“We’re not with the church. You gotta listen to us!” Sam called after him, Dean joining the two of you. 

“Roger, you’re in danger!” Dean yelled, Roger no longer in sight. 

“Fuck.” you said as Dean looked around. 

“Come on. Come on.” he said. 

The three of you ran around the corner to a back entrance, the gate securely locked. Dean quickly looked around before kicking it open, the three of you rushing inside, Sam easily jumping up to the first level of the fire escape. 

Dean helped you up, and quickly followed after you, each of you running up the stairs. One floor from Roger’s apartment the sound of a window closing stopped Sam in his tracks. 

You and Dean sprinted past him, both of you grabbing onto the railing as you saw Roger’s head laying in the flower bed under his window, blood covering the glass. 

“God damn it.” you said, Sam joining the two of you as Dean pulled a bandana from his pocket. 

“Start wiping down your fingerprints. We don’t want the cops to know we were here.” Dean said, tossing the bandana to Sam. “Come on. Come on.” he urged. 

Dean started to open the window, “Let me.” you said, raising your gloved hands. “No prints to worry about.” you added before raising the window. 

“We’re gonna take a look inside.” Dean said, as Sam wiped down the railing. 

“I’m telling you there was nothing in there. No signs either, just like the Miller’s house.” Dean said to Sam. 

“I saw something…in the vision…like a dark shape. Something was…something was stalking Roger.” Sam said before turning to you. “Did you see it, too?" 

"Yeah, I don’t know what the fuck it was, though.” you said. 

“Whatever it was, are you guys sure it’s not connected to their house?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t think so. There would be signs of that, and like you said, there wasn’t.” you said. 

“No, it’s connected to the family themselves. So, what do you guys think, like a vengeful spirit?” Sam asked. 

“Maybe.” you said, shrugging your shoulders. 

“Well, yeah, there’s a few that have been known to latch onto the families, follow them for years.” Dean said. 

“Angiak. Banshees.” Sam said. 

“Basically like a curse. So, maybe Roger and Jim Miller got involved in something heavy, something curse worthy.” Dean said. 

“And now whatever the fuck it is…it’s out for revenge.” you said, Sam nodding. 

“The men in their family are dying. You guys think Max is in danger?” Sam asked. 

“Let’s figure it out before he is.” Dean said. 

“Well, I know one thing I have in common with these people, well, we.” Sam said, gesturing between the two of you. 

“What’s that?” Dean asked. 

“Both of our families are cursed.” Sam said. 

“Hey! My family isn’t cursed. Dad is just fine, and Mom…well, that was just an accident.” you said.

“Our family’s not cursed either!” Dean huffed. “We just…had our dark spots." 

"Our dark spots, and yours.” Sam said, glancing over at you, “are pretty dark." 

"You’re…dark.” Dean said, you chuckling. 

“Nice one, De. You really got him with that one.” you sarcastically said. 

The three of you were back at the Miller’s house. Sam and Dean dressed as priests again, you back in the habit after multiple arguments. 

“My mom’s resting, she’s pretty wrecked.” Max said, letting the three of you in. 

“Of course.” Dean said. 

“That’s understandable.” you added. 

“All these people kept coming with like, casseroles. I finally had to tell them all to go away. You know, cause nothing says I’m sorry like a tuna casserole.” Max said, Sam smiling. 

Max led the three of you into the living room and gestured towards the couch, the three of you taking a seat. 

“How you holding up?” Sam softly asked. 

“Ok.” Max said. 

“You’re dad and your uncle were close?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, they were brothers. They used to hang out all the time when I was little.” Max explained, you and Dean listening. 

“But not lately much?” Sam asked. 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just…we used to be neighbors when I was a kid, and we lived across town in this house. Uncle Roger lived next door, so he was over all the time.” Max said. 

“Right. So, how was it in that house when you were a kid?” Sam asked. 

“It was fine. Why?” Max asked. 

“All good memories? Do you remember anything unusual? Something involving your father and your uncle maybe?” Dean asked. 

“What do you…why do you ask?” Max asked, shaking his head. 

“Just a question.” you said. 

“No, there was nothing. We were totally normal. Happy.” Max said, you nodding your head. 

“Good. That’s good. Well, you must be exhausted. We should take off.” Dean said. 

“Right.” Sam said to Dean before turning to Max. “Thanks." 

"Yeah.” Max replied. 

The three of you walked down the drive way to stand beside the car, your mind replaying the conversation. 

“Well, he was completely full of shit.” you said, leaning back against the car. 

“Yeah, no one’s family is totally normal and happy. See when he was talking about his old house?” Dean asked, you nodding. 

“He sounded scared.” Sam replied. 

“He’s definitely hiding something.” you said. 

“Yeah, Max isn’t telling us everything. I say we go find the old neighborhood, find out what life was really like for the Miller’s.” Dean said. 

“Have you lived in the neighborhood very long?” Sam asked, the three of you talking to a man from Max’s old neighborhood. 

“Yeah, almost twenty years now. It’s nice and quiet. Why, you looking to buy?” the man asked. 

“No, no, actually, we were wondering if you might recall a family that used to live right across the street I believe.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, the Miller’s.” Dean said. 

“They had a little boy named Max.” you added. 

“Yeah, I remember. The brother had the place next door. So, uh, what’s this about, is that poor kid ok?” the man asked 

“Poor kid?” you asked, Sam jumping in. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. 

“Well, in all my life I’ve never seen a child treated like that. I mean, I’d hear Mr. Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street. He was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar outta Max. Bruises. Broke his arm two times that I know of.” the man explained. 

“And this was a regular thing?” you asked. 

“Practically every day. In fact, that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy, but the worst part was the stepmother. She’d just stand there, checked out, not lifting a finger to protect him.” the man said. 

“Calling the cops or CPS never crossed your mind?” you asked. 

“I must have called the police seven or eight times. Never did any good.” he said. 

“Now, you said stepmother?” Dean asked. 

“I think his real mother died. Some sorta…accident. Car accident I think.” the man said, Sam’s hand coming up to his head as he grimaced. “Are you ok there?" 

"Uh, yeah.” Sam said, wincing, you quickly stepping to his side to help support him. 

“Thanks for your time.” Dean said, supporting Sam on the other side. 

“Yeah, thank you.” Sam said, lifting both hands to his head, the three of you turning to go, both you and Dean supporting him. 

“God.” Sam said, looking up. 

“Shit.” you said, ripping off a glove before grabbing onto Sam. 

You were suddenly in the Miller’s kitchen, Ms. Miller busy chopping vegetables with a large knife. 

“I don’t know what you mean by that. you know I never did anything.” she said, laying the knife down. 

“That’s right. You didn’t do anything.” Max said, the knife rattling on the cutting board. “You didn’t stop them, not once.” he said, the knife rising into the air. 

“How did you…?” Ms. Miller tried to ask, backing up until she was against the wall, the knife moving forward to hold her against the wall. “Max! Please!” she cried. 

The knife twisted in front of her face, coming close enough to her eye to pierce the tear threatening to fall, causing it to run down her cheek. 

“For every time you stood there and watched. Pretending it wasn’t happening.” Max said, tears in his voice. 

“I’m sorry.” Ms. Miller said. 

“No, you’re not. You just don’t wanna die.” Max said, Ms. Miller gasping as the knife sliced right through her eye, coming out the back of her head. 

“God damn it. We gotta fuckin’ go.” you said, pulling your hand from Sam, the two of you rushing to get in the car. 

“What’s going on?” Dean asked, following after the two of you.

“Get in. We’ll explain on the way.” you said before closing the door after you. 

“Max is doing it. Everything I’ve…we’ve been seeing.” Sam said, the three of you in the car. 

“I feel like a fuckin’ idiot for not figuring it out.” you said. 

“You guys are sure about this?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, we saw him.” Sam said, you nodding. 

“How’s he pulling it off?” Dean asked. 

“It was like something straight outta Carrie. I mean, it was some kind of fuckin’ telekinesis bullshit.” you said. 

“Yeah, that would be my best guess.” Sam said. 

“What…so, he’s psychic, a spoon bender?” Dean asked. 

“Guess so.” you breathed out.

“I didn’t even realize it but this whole time, he was there. He was outside the garage when his dad died. He was in the apartment when his uncle died. These visions, this whole time…I wasn’t connecting to the Miller’s, I was connecting to Max! The thing is I don’t get why, guys. I guess…because we’re all so alike.” Sam said. 

“What the fuck does that mean?” you asked, a little offended. 

“Yeah, what are you talking about? The dude’s nothing like the two of you.” Dean said. 

“Well…we all three have psychic abilities. We all…"Sam tried, Dean cutting in. 

"All what? Sam, Max is a monster. He’s already killed two people. Now he’s gunning for a third.” Dean said. 

“Well, with what he went through, the beatings, to want revenge on those people…I’m sorry, man, I hate to say it, but it’s not that insane.” Sam said. 

“It doesn’t justify murdering your entire family!” Dean exclaimed. 

“Look, I get it. The dad and the brother kinda fuckin’ deserved it, but don’t you think he’s goin’ a little overboard with the stepmom? I mean, what did she do?” you asked. 

“Guys.” Sam sighed. 

“He’s no different from anything else we’ve hunted, all right? We gotta end him.” Dean said, pulling up at Max’s house. 

“We’re not going to kill Max.” Sam said. 

“Then what? Hand him over to the cops and say lock him up officer. He kills with the power of his mind.” Dean sassed. 

“No way. Forget it.” Sam said. 

“You gonna weigh in here, Singer?” Dean asked, shutting off the engine. 

“I don’t fuckin’ know, guys. I really don’t. I mean, I can see both sides. I can understand why the guy fuckin’ did it, but then I can understand taking him out. Maybe-” you said, Sam cutting you off. 

“He’s a person. We can talk to him. Hey, promise me that you two will follow my lead on this one.” Sam said, looking between the two of you.

“Yeah. We’ll try it your way, but if something happens…” you trailed off, Sam nodding, knowing what you meant. 

“All right, fine.” Dean finally said. “But, I’m not letting him hurt anybody else.” he said, removing his pistol from the glove compartment, glaring at Sam before opening the door. 

The three of you burst into the Miller’s house, both you and Sam knowing that there wouldn’t be much time to stop Max. 

“Fathers? Sister?” Ms. Miller asked. 

“What are you doing here?” Max asked. 

“Just thought we’d drop by.” you said. 

“Sorry to interrupt.” Dean added, Max staring at the two of you.   
.  
“Max, can we, uh, can we talk to you outside for just one second?” Sam asked. 

“About what?” Max asked, eyeing the three of you suspiciously. 

“It’s…it’s private. I wouldn’t want to bother your mother with it.” Sam said to Max before turning to Ms. Miller. “We won’t be long at all though, I promise." 

Max looked back at his stepmother, then back at Sam, "Okay.” he said. 

“Great.” Sam said, relieved that Max agreed to go along. 

The three of you turned for the door, Max following after you. Dean reached for the door, grasping the knob before turning back to smile at Max, Max stopping in his tracks.   
He spotted the butt of Dean’s gun in the hall mirror, and suddenly the knob was pulled from Dean’s hand, the door slamming shut as the window blinds started to do the same around the room. 

“You’re not with the church!” Max yelled, backing up. 

Dean pulled his gun, but Max used his ability and pulled it away, sliding it across the floor so that he could pick it up. 

“Well, fuck.” you breathed out, Max holding the gun on the three of you. 

“Max, what’s happening?” Ms. Miller asked, fear in her voice. 

“Shut up.” Max said. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, Max flinging her backwards, causing her to hit her head before falling to the ground, unconscious. 

“I said shut up!” Max yelled. 

“Max, calm down.” Sam said. 

“Who are you?” Max asked, looking between the three of you. 

“We…we just wanna talk.” you said. 

“Yeah, right, that’s why you brought this!” Max yelled, talking about the gun. 

“Yeah, we fucked up a little.” you said, shrugging your shoulders. 

“That was a mistake, all right? So was lying about who we were, but no more lying, Max. Just please, just hear us out.” Sam pleaded. .

“About what?” Max asked. 

“We saw you do it. I saw you kill your dad, and we saw you kill your uncle before it happened.” Sam said, Max looking at the two of you strangely. 

“What?” he asked. 

“I’m having visions, Max…about you.” Sam said, Max looking over at you. 

“I can…I can kinda read minds, I guess. I don’t really know what to fuckin’ call it, but if I touch you without these, then I know what’s going on in your head.” you said, holding up your gloved hands. 

“You guys are crazy.” Max said. 

“We’re crazy?” you scoffed. “We’re not the one’s fuckin’ stabbing people.” you added, Sam glaring at you. 

“So, what, you weren’t gonna launch a knife at your stepmom?” Sam asked, tapping his eye. “Right here? Is it that hard to believe? Max, look at what you can do. I was drawn here, all right? I think I’m…we’re here to help you.” Sam said. 

“No one can help me.” Max said, crying. 

“Let us try. We’ll just talk…me, you, and Y/N. We’ll get Dean and Alice out of here.” Sam said. 

“Nuh-uh, No way.” Dean said, the three of you looking up, the chandelier starting to shake. 

“Nobody leaves this house!” Max yelled. 

“Ok. Ok. Ok. Just take it fuckin’ easy.” you said. 

“Nobody has to, all right? They’ll just…they’ll just go upstairs.” Sam said. 

“Sam, I’m not leaving you two alone with him.” Dean said. 

“Yes, you are.” Sam said to Dean before turning to Max. “Look, Max…you’re in charge here, all right? We all know that. No one’s going to do anything that you don’t want to do, but I’m talking five minutes here, man.” Sam said. 

“Sam!” Dean barked. 

“Five minutes?” Max asked, looking back at his stepmother, the chandelier no longer shaking. “Go." 

Dean looked over to you, "Go. We’ll be fine.” you said, giving him a small smile, Dean reluctantly going into the kitchen to get Ms. Miller. 

You, Sam, and Max were sitting in the living room, Max busy staring at a letter opener. You watched as the letter opener started to raise up, resting on it's point before starting to twirl around slowly. 

“Look, we can’t begin to understand what you went through.” Sam said. 

“That’s right…you can’t.” Max said. 

“Max, this has to stop.” Sam said, you letting him take the lead. 

“It will, after my stepmother.” Max said. 

“No, you need to let her go.” Sam said. 

“Why?” Max asked. 

“Because it’s not going to change anything. It’s not going to make it all magically go away. I know you think that it’ll make you feel better, but it won’t. All that bad shit, those memories…everything they did will still be there, and I’m sorry. I really fuckin’ am. I’m sorry that you got dealt such a shitty fuckin’ hand, but trust me when I tell you that killin’ her wouldn’t change a God damn thing.” you said, Max staring at you. 

“Y/N’s right, Max. I know you want to, but what did she do? Did she beat you?” Sam asked. 

“No, but she didn’t save me. She’s a part of it, too.” Max said. 

“What they did, to you…what they all, did to you growing up, they deserve to be punished.” Sam said. 

“Growing up? Try last week.” Max said, standing up to lift his shirt, his chest and side a mass of bruises. “My dad still hit me. Just in places people wouldn’t see it. Old habits die hard, I guess." 

"I’m sorry.” Sam softly said. 

“When I first found out I could move things it was a gift. My whole life I was helpless, but now I had this. So, last week Dad gets drunk…the first time in a long time, and he beats me to hell, first time in a long time. And…then I knew what I had to do.” Max said. 

“Why didn’t you just leave?” you asked. 

“It wasn’t about getting away. Just knowing they would still be out there….it was about…not being afraid. When my dad used to look at me there was hate in his eyes. Do either of you know what that feels like?” Max asked. 

"No.“ you and Sam said in unison. 

"He blamed me for everything. For his job, for his life, for my Mom’s death.” Max said. 

“Why would he blame you for your Mom’s death?” Sam asked. 

“Because she died in my nursery, while I was asleep in my crib. As if that makes it my fault.” Max explained, you and Sam shocked. 

“She died in your nursery?” Sam asked. 

“There was a fire, and he’d get drunk and babble on like she died in some insane way. He said that she burned up…pinned to the ceiling!” Max exclaimed. 

“The…the ceiling?” you asked, not believing what you were hearing. 

“Listen to me, Max. What your dad said about what happened to your mom. It’s real.” Sam said, still in shock. 

“What?” Max asked. 

“It happened to my Mom, too, exactly the same. My nursery, my crib, my dad saw her on the ceiling.” Sam said. 

“Your dad must have been as drunk as mine.” Max said.   
.  
“I know it sounds crazy, but it’s true.” you said. 

“It’s the same thing, Max. The same thing killed our mothers.” Sam said. 

“That’s impossible.” Max said. 

“Nothing is impossible.” you mumbled, wondering how you related to them, knowing your mother didn’t die in a fire. 

“This must be why I’m having visions during the day…why they’re getting more intense. Cause you and I…and Y/N must be connected in some way. Your abilities they started six to seven months ago, right, out of the blue?” Sam asked. 

“How’d you know that?” Max asked. 

“Cause that’s when our abilities started, Max.” Sam said, gesturing between the two of you. “Yours and Y/N’s seem to be much further along, but still, this has to mean something, right? I mean, for some reason the three of us were chosen.” Sam said. 

“Sam.” you said, shaking your head, Max interrupting. 

“For what?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, but Y/N and I, and my brother, Dean, we’re hunting for your mom’s killer. We can find answers, answers that can help us, help all of us. But, you gotta let us go, Max. You gotta let your stepmother go.” Sam said. 

Max started to shake his head, “No. What they did to me. I still have nightmares. I’m so scared all the time, like I’m just waiting for that next beating. I’m so sick of being scared all the time. I just want this to be over.” Max said. 

“It won’t. Don’t you get it? The nightmares won’t end. It’s always gonna be there because life is just really fucking unfair sometimes.” you said. 

“Max…not like this. It’s just more pain, and it makes you as bad as them. Max, you don’t have to go through this by yourself.” Sam said, Max thinking a moment. 

“I’m sorry.” he said, looking between the two of you before flinging you and Sam backwards into the closet, the door slamming behind the two of you before Max moved a tall, heavy cabinet in front of the door. 

“No, Max!” Sam yelled, banging on the door. 

“Well, what do we fuckin’ do now?” you asked, looking up at him. 

Ms. Miller was sitting on the side of the bed, Dean crouched beside her, holding a washcloth to her bleeding forehead. The door creaked open on it’s own and Max walked in. Dean stood up and moved purposefully towards him as the door closed behind him, Max sending Dean flying causing him to crash into the wall. 

“Max!” Ms. Miller yelled, Max raising Dean’s gun, his hand shaking. 

“Son of a…” Dean said, freezing a moment when he saw the gun before walking towards Max again. 

Dean stopped when Max let go of the gun, leaving it floating in mid air. Dean watched as the gun cocked before turning to point at Ms. Miller, Dean stepping in the way. 

“Stay back. This is not about you.” Max warned. 

“You wanna kill her you gotta go through me first.” Dean said, still blocking Ms. Miller from the gun. 

“Ok.” Max said, the gun firing. 

Blood splattered over the wall, Dean left with a hole in the middle of his forehead, his eyes blank. He wavered and crashed heavily to the floor. 

“No. Noooooooo!!!!” Sam wailed, panicked. 

“We gotta get the fuck outta here.” you said, jerking your hand from him, trying to control your own panic as you pushed at the door with your shoulder. 

Sam looked at the door, and froze, the sound of the cabinet sliding some catching your attention. 

“Did you just do that?” you asked, shocked. 

“I…I don’t know. I think so.” Sam said. 

“Do it again.” you urged. 

“I…I don’t know how I did it.” Sam said, trying to focus on the door. 

“Uh, Sam…oh, fuck.” you breathed out a few moments later, raising your hand up. 

“Y/N…what…what’s happening?” Sam asked, your hand glowing with a bright white light. 

“I don’t fuckin’ know!” you yelled, more panicked than ever. 

“Touch the door.” Sam said. “I mean, I think I moved it a little. Maybe you can…” he trailed off, staring at your hand, a ball of white light now floating just above your palm. 

You raised your hand and pointed it at the closet door, the image of Dean sprawled on the floor running through your mind. 

“What…what the fuck do I do?” you asked. 

“I don’t know, but we’re running out of time.” Sam said. 

“I know!” you yelled, the ball of light shooting from your hand, crashing against the door, the door swinging open, loose on it’s hinges, the cabinet knocked over on it’s side. “Holy fuckin’ shit.” you said, as you and Sam ran from the closet. 

“I know.” he said, the two of you running upstairs. 

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare!” you yelled, your hand raised as you and Sam burst into the bedroom, Max turning to look at the two of you. “God damn it! Why isn’t it fuckin’ working?” you asked, everyone but Sam looking at you strangely, Max turning back to Dean. 

“No don’t! Don’t! Please. Please, Max. Max, we can help you, all right? But, this…what you’re doing…it’s not the solution. Like Y/N said, it’s not gonna fix anything.” Sam said. 

Max was a complete mess, shaking, sweating, in tears. He stared at Sam, anguished before suddenly relaxing a little, his face clearing. 

“You’re right.” Max said, Sam smiling at him. 

Max turned away from Sam, the gun swinging around to point at him before Max made it fire, the bullet hitting him in the head as all of you looked on in shock. 

“No!” Sam screamed, but he was too late. 

Ms. Miller was sitting on the couch in the living room being interviewed by an officer. 

“Max attacked me. He threatened me with a gun.” she said, in shock. 

“And these three?” the officer asked, nodding his head at the three of you. 

“They’re…family friends. I called them as soon as Max arrived. I was scared. They tried to stop him. They fought for the gun.” Ms. Miller lied. 

“Where did Max get the gun?” the cop asked, the three of you exchanging looks. 

Ms. Miller started to cry before looking up at the ceiling, “I don’t know. He showed up with it and…” she said, breaking down. 

“It’s all right, Ms. Miller.” the cop said. 

“I’ve lost everyone.” she said, sobbing, the cop walking over to the three of you. 

“We’ll give you a call if we have any further questions.” he said. 

“Thanks officer.” Dean said, throwing his arm around your shoulders. “Come on.”

The three of you were walking from the Miller’s house, Sam obviously upset. 

“If I’d just said something else. Gotten through to him somehow.” Sam said. 

“Don’t do that, Sam.” you said. 

“Do what?” Sam asked. 

“Torture yourself. It wouldn’t have mattered what you said, Max was too far gone.” Dean answered for you. 

“He was…broken beyond repair.” you added. 

“When I think about how he looked at me, guys, right before…I shoulda done something.” Sam said. 

“Come on, man. You risked your life. I mean, maybe if we had gotten here twenty years earlier.” Dean said, the three of you coming to a stop at the car. 

“He’s right, Sam. There is no way we could have undone all that fuckin’ damage.” you said. 

“Well, I’ll tell you one thing. We’re lucky we had Dad.” Sam said to Dean. 

Dean looked at Sam, astounded, “Well, I never thought I’d hear you say that.” he said, a little pleased. 

“Well, it coulda gone a whole other way after Mom. A little more tequila and a little less demon hunting and we woulda had Max’s childhood. All things considered, we turned out ok. Thanks to him.” Sam said. 

Dean turned back to look at Max’s house, “All things considered.” he said. 

The three of you were back in the motel, the Impala backed up to the door, Sam leaving to toss a bag in the trunk. 

“Guys…I’ve been thinking.” Sam said when he walked back in. 

“Well, that’s never a good thing.” Dean teased. 

“Oh, you’re one to talk.” you quickly said, Dean glaring at you. 

“I’m serious. I been thinking, this demon, whatever it is. Why would it kill Mom, and Jessica, and Max’s mother, you know?” Sam asked, turning to look at you. “Maybe…maybe it had something to do with your mom, too.” he said, you shaking your head. 

“No. No. Dad told me what happened. It was an accident. A normal every day fuckin’ accident. There were no demons involved. He wouldn’t lie to me about something like that, so quit fuckin’ looking at me like that.” you said, Sam shaking his head. 

“Okay, but you’re connected somehow. What do you think it wants?” Sam asked. 

“I have no idea.” Dean said. 

“I don’t know, Sam.” you said. 

“Well, do you guys think, maybe, it was after us? After Y/N, Max and me?” Sam asked. 

“No.” you said, shaking your head, not wanting to believe it. 

“Why would you think that?” Dean asked. 

“I mean, either telekinesis, premonitions, telepathy, we all had abilities, you know. I mean, you have to agree with me Y/N, especially after everything that happened today.” Sam said, the two of you having not talked about it at all. “Maybe he was…he was after us for some reason." 

"Sam, if it had wanted you, it would’ve just taken you, both of you, ok? This is not your fault. It’s not about you.” Dean said. 

“He’s right, Sam.” you said, refusing to think that Sam could be right. 

“It’s about that damn thing that did this to our family. The thing that we’re gonna find, the thing that we’re gonna kill, and that’s it.” Dean said. 

“Actually, there’s uh…there’s something else, too.” Sam said, you glaring at him. 

“Sam.” you warned, not wanting to add anything else to Dean’s plate. 

“When Max left us in that closet, with that big cabinet against the door…I moved it a little.” Sam said, you looking down at the ground. 

“Huh. You got a little more upper body strength than I gave you credit for.” Dean said. 

“No, man, I moved it…like Max.” Sam said, Dean pausing his gathering of clothes, standing still. 

“Oh.” Dean said, silence following. 

“He wasn’t the only one.” you finally spoke up, not wanting to lie to him. 

“You moved it too?” Dean asked, not looking at you. 

“No, I fuckin’ wish that was all it was.” you said, Dean looking at you strangely. “Look, I don’t really know how to explain it without sounding completely fucking insane.” you said. 

“Try.” Dean said, giving you his full attention. 

“I…my hand.” you said, stopping short, deciding to start from the beginning. “Sam started to have a vision, so I touched him to see what was happening. It was…it was bad, and I knew that we had to get out of there. We were both kinda fuckin’ panicking, and like Sam said, he moved the cabinet a little. So, I told him to try again, and then…my hand…just started fucking glowing.” you said, Dean staring at you. 

“Glowing?” he asked. 

“I know how it sounds, De, but yeah, glowing. It was just…this bright white light, then it…I don’t know it just kind of looked like a ball floating in my fucking palm. So, Sam told me to touch the door and I just held my hand up like this.” you said, holding your hand out in front of you, your palm facing Dean. “And it…it just shot out." 

"Shot out?” Dean asked, trying his best to take everything in. 

“Yeah, like some kind of fucked up laser or something. I don’t know. Sam you were there, you tell him.” you said, looking to Sam for help. 

“I mean, I don’t know what else I could say. It was exactly like she said…her hand started to glow, and then there was this little ball of…energy? I’m not sure what it was, but it was just sitting there.” Sam said, Dean nodding slowly. 

“And then it just?” Dean asked, his hand flying out in front of him. 

“Yeah.” you said, “It just shot out, hit the door, and knocked the cabinet over.” you added, silence filling the room. “Guess you weren’t wrong when you called it magic fingers.” you said, trying to make a joke to lighten the mood. 

“Right.” Dean softly said, the three of you slipping back into awkward silence. 

“So, you can move stuff with your mind now, and you…you can shoot light, or…whatever it was?” Dean asked, looking between the two of you. 

“Yeah.” Sam said, you nodding. 

Dean picked up a spoon, “Bend this.” he said to Sam before turning to you. “Or hit it with your…” he trailed off. 

“I can’t just turn it on and off, Dean.” Sam said, frustrated. 

“Me either, I guess. I mean, I tried to hit Max with it upstairs, but I couldn’t.” you said, Dean nodding, understanding your remark now. 

“Well, how’d you guys do it?” he asked. 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” you said, Dean looking over to Sam. 

“I don’t know. I can’t control it. I just…we saw you die and it just came out of us, like a, like a punch. You know, like…a freak adrenaline thing.” Sam said, you humming in agreement. 

“Yeah, well, I’m sure it won’t happen again.” Dean said. 

“Who fuckin’ knows. I mean, with our luck.” you said, sighing heavily. 

“Yeah, maybe. Aren’t you worried, man? Aren’t you worried we could turn into Max or something?” Sam asked, your heart racing. 

The nightmare you had about Dean and you in the woods popped into your head, and you finally understood it. That’s what it had to mean, right? You were going to turn into Max and he was going to have to put an end to it. 

Dean noticed that you zoned out, and he had a pretty good idea what you were thinking about, “Nope.” he said, snapping you back to reality. “No way, you guys know why?” he asked. 

“No. Why?” Sam asked, you keeping quiet, the dream all you could focus on. 

“Cause you two got one advantage that Max didn’t have.” Dean said. 

“Dad? Because Dad’s not here, Dean.” Sam said. 

“No. Me.” Dean said, smirking. “As long as I’m around, nothing bad is gonna happen to either of you.” he said, Sam giving him a tiny smile. 

Dean slung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards you and Sam, “Now, then…I know what we need to do about your premonitions, and your whole mind reading, magic fingers thing. I know where we have to go.” Dean said. 

“Where?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t know if I want you to answer that.” you said. 

“Vegas.” Dean deadpanned, you chuckling. 

Sam tilted his head then looked away before looking back, giving Dean his best bitch face before walking out the door to the car. 

“What? Come on, man. Craps tables. We’d clean up!” Dean called out before turning to look at you. 

“Vegas?” you asked, the corner of your mouth turning up. 

“Singer, you love Vegas.” he said. 

“De, what if-” you tried to ask, Dean cutting you off. 

“It was just a dream. That’s it. None of that is going to happen. I meant it when I saw nothing bad was gonna happen to you.” he said, you sighing. 

“I know, but if for some reason I…I turn out like that you gotta stop it. I can’t be like Max. What if I try to hurt Sam, or…you? Promise me that you’ll put a fucking end to it.” you said, looking up at him. 

“Singer.” Dean softly said, pulling you to him, leaning down to gently press his lips to your forehead, “That ain’t gonna happen.” he said, wrapping his arms around you. 

You pulled back form him, “I hope you’re right.” you said, stepping back to grab your bag, thinking to yourself that if he was wrong you would put an end to it yourself. 

“Trust me on this one.” he said, throwing his arm around your shoulders, leading you to the door. “So, those sinful thoughts?” he asked, trying to make you laugh, not wanting you to know just how worried he was. 

You stopped walking and looked up at him, laughing loudly, “Of course you had to fucking come back to that.” you said, a smile on your face. 

“It’s not fair to leave me in the dark. I deserve to know what I’m doing to you in those thoughts.” he said, smiling back at you. 

“Who says it’s you?” you asked. 

Dean scoffed, “We both know it’s me.” he said, smirking at you. 

You were quiet for a moment, looking up at him, a soft smile on your face, “Yeah, it’s you.” you said, pausing a moment, “Thank you.” you quietly said, knowing that he was trying to cheer you up. 

“Anytime, Singer.” he said, the two of you walking out of the room to join Sam at the car.


	15. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 15: The Benders

“I know you’re just doing your job, but the police have been here all week already. I don’t see why we have to go through this again. The more he tells the story, the more he believes it’s true.” Mrs. McKay said, the three of you in Hibbing, Minnesota to investigate a missing person.

“Mrs. McKay, we know you spoke with the local authorities.” Sam said.

“But, uh, this seems like a matter for the state police.” Dean added, both him and Sam clad in police uniforms.

Mrs. McKay looked over to you, dressed in your FBI get up, you having not introduced yourself yet.

“Where are my manners? I’m Daphne Rogers, victim’s advocate.” you said, holding out your hand to her, Mrs. McKay looking at your gloved hand strangely before shaking it. “I tag along on cases where children are involved, just to offer support if they need it.” you said, Mrs. McKay giving you a small smile.

“Okay.” she said, nodding her head as you turned your attention to her son.

“Now, Evan, don’t worry about how crazy it sounds. You just tell the nice officers what you saw.” you said to the boy, giving him a friendly smile.

“I was up late, watching tv…when I heard this weird noise.” Evan said.

“What did it sound like?” Sam asked.

“It sounded like…a monster.” Evan said, the three of you exchanging looks.

“Tell the officers and Ms. Rogers what you were watching on tv.” Mrs. McKay said.

“Godzilla vs. Mothra.” Evan said, you and Dean smiling.

“That’s our favorite Godzilla movie.” Dean excitedly said, nudging you. “It’s so much better than the original, huh?” he asked Evan.

“Totally.” Evan replied.

“Yeah.” Dean said, nodding his head towards Sam. “He likes the remake.”

“Yuck!” Evan said, a disgusted look on his face, Sam glaring over at Dean as he cleared his throat.

“Evan, did you see what the thing was?” Sam asked.

“No, but I saw it grab Mr. Jenkins. It pulled him underneath the car.” Evan said.

“Then what?” you asked, a kind smile on your face.

“It took him away. I heard the monster leaving. It made this really scary sound.” Evan explained.

“What did it sound like, Evan?” Sam asked.

“Like this…whining growl.” Evan said, the three of you exchanging another look.

“Well, I think that’s all they need for now. Thank you so much for your time.” you said to Mrs. McKay before the three of you took your leave. 

“So, local police have now ruled out foul play. Apparently, there were no signs of a struggle.” Sam said, the three of you now at Kugel’s Keg, Sam sitting at a table having a beer while looking at John’s journal, a little annoyed that you and Dean insisted on stopping.

“Well, what if they’re right? It could just be a kidnapping.” you said, you and Dean nearby playing darts.

“Yeah, maybe this isn’t our kind of gig.” Dean said, before taking his shot.

“What was that?” you asked, looking over at him, his shot way off mark, Dean glaring at you.

“Yeah, maybe not. Except for this, Dad marked the area, guys.” Sam said, you and Dean coming to the table to look at the journal. “Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker.”

“Why would he even do that?” Dean asked, as you skimmed over the pages.

“Well, he found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night. Grabs people, then vanishes. He found this too…this county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state.” Sam explained.

“That is weird.” Dean said, walking away from the table.

“Yeah, maybe I was wrong. This could be our kind of thing.” you said, shrugging your shoulders before going to join Dean.

“Yeah.” Sam said.

“You gonna take your shot or not?” Dean asked, looking over at you.

“Why? You in that big of a hurry to lose?” you asked, Dean rolling his eyes at you.

“Don’t phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds? Jenkins was taken from a parking lot.” Dean said, not answering you.

“Well, there are all kinds of them.” you said, throwing a dark, elbowing Dean when you bested him.

“Yeah, you know, Spring Heeled Jacks, phantom gassers. They take people anywhere, anytime. Look, guys, I don’t know if this is our kind of gig either.” Sam said.

“You got lucky with that one.” Dean said to you, you chuckling.

“That’s not luck, De. That’s skill.” you said, Dean letting out an annoyed huff.

“That’s skill.” he mocked before turning to face Sam. “Yeah, you’re right. We should ask around more tomorrow.”

“Right.” Sam said, taking out his wallet. “I saw a motel about five miles back.”

“Whoa, whoa, easy. Let’s have another round.” Dean said.

“Yeah, we just got here, and I’m kickin’ his ass.” you said, gesturing towards the dart board, Dean shaking his head.

“We should get an early start.” Sam said, looking between the two of you.

“Sam.” you groaned, throwing your head back.

“Yeah, you really know how to have fun, don’t you, Grandma?” Dean asked, Sam smiling. “Alright, I’ll meet you guys outside. I gotta take a leak.” Dean said, grabbing his coat before heading to the bathroom. 

You and Sam were walking back to the car, you sulking dramatically.

“Would one more round have hurt?” you asked, Sam shaking his head.

“We have more important things to do.” Sam said, you sighing loudly.

“But, I was winning.” you mumbled before looking over to him, “And I never beat him at darts.” you added, a noise stopping the two of you.

Sam placed the journal on the car before pulling a small flashlight from his pocket. He turned it on and started to look around, you placing your hand on his arm a few moments later.

You pointed to the ground, silently telling him to look underneath the car, before pulling your gun from the back of your jeans.

“One. Two. Three.” you mouthed, you and Sam dropping down to look under the car, a cat hissing loudly at the two of you.

“Whoa!” Sam exclaimed, laughing at himself as the cat took off.

“Shit, I almost shot that little fucker.” you breathed out, you and Sam getting to your feet before you placed your gun next to John’s journal.

“I’m kind of surprised you didn’t.” Sam teased.

“Haha, real funny, Sam. I know the difference between a cat, and…and whatever the fuck we’re looking for. I’m not as trigger happy as Dean.” you said, Sam laughing as the two of you waited by the car for Dean. 

Dean walked out of the bar a few minutes later, you and Sam nowhere in sight. He walked over to the car to see John ’s journal and your gun lying there, opening the door to see if the two of you were inside, neither one of you there.

Dean looked around, confused before running up to a couple coming out of the bar, panic starting to overtake him.

“Hey, you guys been outside, around here in the last hour or so?” he asked, the couple shaking their heads as they walked away. “Sam! Y/N!” he yelled, looking around frantically. “Sammy! Singer!” he tried again, turning around to notice a surveillance camera on top of a streetlight. 

“So, what can we do for you, Officer Washington?” Kathleen, a deputy with the Sheriff’s Department asked as she looked at Dean’s fake ID.

“I’m working a missing persons.” Dean said.

“I didn’t know the Jenkins case was being covered by the state police.” Kathleen said.

“Oh, no. No, there’s someone else. Actually, there’s two, my cousins. We were havin’ a few last night at this bar down by the highway, and I haven’t seen them since.” Dean said.

“Do either one of your cousins have a drinking problem?” Kathleen asked.

“Sam? Two beers and he’s doin’ karaoke.” Dean said, Kathleen smiling. “No, he wasn’t drunk.”

“And the other one?” Kathleen asked.

“Y/N? No, she wasn’t drunk either. She was too busy kickin’ my ass at darts.” Dean said, the corner of his mouth turning up. “They were taken.” he added, Kathleen walking over to her desk, taking a seat in front of her computer, Dean following after her.

“Alright, what are their names?” she asked.

“Winchester. Sam Winchester.” Dean said.

“Like the rifle?” Kathleen asked.

“Like the rifle.” Dean answered, Kathleen typing Sam’s name in, bringing up his police record, observing it before clicking on Dean’s name.

“Samuel Winchester. So, you know that his brother, Dean Winchester, died in St. Louis, and uh, was suspected of murder.” Kathleen said, Dean trying to look nonchalant.

“Yeah, Dean…kind of the black sheep of the family. Handsome, though.” Dean said.

“Uh-huh.” she said, typing something else, more results popping up. “Well, he’s not showing up in any current field reports. What was her name?” Kathleen asked, Dean pausing for a moment as he thought about what she would see on your record, his need to find you winning out.

“Her name…uh, Singer. Y/N Singer.” Dean finally said, Kathleen typing in your name.

“Hmm…” she hummed a few moments later, her eyes on the screen. “So, you know that Y/N Singer is wanted in St. Louis, and that she is suspected of attempted murder?” Kathleen asked, looking at Dean.

“It’s, uh, it’s not what it looks like. She kind of got mixed up with that Dean guy. She didn’t do anything, though.” Dean said, Kathleen not believing a word he was saying, the two of them staring at each other.

“She’s not coming up in any current field reports either.” Kathleen finally said.

“Oh, I already have a lead. I saw a surveillance camera by the highway.” Dean said.

“Uh-huh. The county traffic cam?” Kathleen asked.

“Right. Yeah. I’m thinking the camera picked up whatever took them. Whoever.” Dean said, quickly fixing his mistake.

“Well, I have access to the traffic cam footage down at the County Works Department, but…well, anyhow, let’s do this the right way.” she said, standing up to grab some paperwork from a filing cabinet. “Why don’t you fill out a couple missing persons reports and sit tight over here?” she asked, handing him a clipboard.

“Officer, look, uh, they’re family. I kind of…I kind of look out for them. You gotta let me go with you.” Dean said.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do that.” Kathleen replied.

“Well, tell me something. Your county has its fair share of missing persons. Any of ‘em come back?” Dean asked, a sad expression on Kathleen’s face. “They’re my responsibility, and they’re comin’ back. I’m bringin’ them back.” Dean said, Kathleen staring at him. 

Sam jerked awake, quickly scanning the room, trying to observe his surroundings, finding that he was in some sort of cage. He spotted you, lying on your side in the corner, his heart racing as he made his way to you.

“Y/N.” he said, rolling you on your back. “Y/N, come on.” he said, gently shaking you, your eyes starting to flutter open.

“Sam?” you groggily asked, your hand coming up to the back of your head, Sam letting out a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you okay?” he asked, helping you sit up.

“I think so. Where the fuck are we?” you asked, noticing the cage.

“I don’t know.” Sam breathed out, the two of you looking through the bars to see a man sleeping in the cage next to yours. 

Dean was sitting on a bench outside the County Works Department, waiting on Kathleen to check the traffic cam footage.

“Greg.” Kathleen said, using the fake name he gave her as she walked up behind him, Dean standing once he saw her. “I think we’ve got something.” she said, handing him some printouts, Dean looking through them. “These traffic cams take an image every three seconds as part of the Amber Alert program. These images were all taken around the time that your cousins, Sam and Y/N, disappeared.”

“This really isn’t what I’m looking for.” Dean said, disappointed in the images.

“Just wait, wait…next one.” Kathleen said, Dean turning the page to see an image of a rusty truck. “This one was taken right after Sam and Y/N left the bar. Look at the back end of that thing. Now, look at the plates.” she said, Dean turning the page to see a close up image of the truck’s license plate.

“Oh, the plates look new. It’s probably stolen.” he said.

“So, whoever’s driving that rust bucket must be involved.” Kathleen said, a beat up van driving by, it’s engine whining loudly.

“Hear that engine?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Kathleen said, unsure of where he was headed.

“Kind of a whining growl, isn’t it?” Dean asked.

“Sure.” Kathleen said, Dean staring at the van as it drove away.

“I’ll be damned.” he said to himself, shaking his head. 

“What if we both try?” you asked, Sam trying to kick down the door of the cage.

You grabbed on to the bars at the top, quite a ways down from Sam to make up for the height difference.

“On three. One. Two. Three.” Sam said, both of you swinging yourselves to kick the door, the door refusing to budge.

“Fuck!” you yelled after multiple unsuccessful attempts, lowering yourself back down, looking at your hands when you were back on the ground. “What if…” you trailed off, taking your glove off.

“You think you can do it?” Sam asked, knowing what you were about to try.

You shrugged your shoulders, “I don’t know, but it looks like it’s all we fuckin’ got at the moment.” you said, facing your palm towards the door, nothing happening.

“Try concentrating.” Sam said, you glancing over at him.

“I’m fucking trying.” you snapped before looking back at your hand, shaking it back and forth. “Come the fuck on.” you cried, frustrated that nothing was happening, the man in the cage next to you and Sam starting to groan.

Sam rushed over to talk to him through the bars, “You’re alive.” he said, the man groaning again. “Hey, you okay?” Sam asked.

“Does it look like I’m doin’ okay?” the man asked, you cursing loudly in the background. “Will you shut her up?” he asked.

“Listen here, asshole!” you yelled before making your way over. “You better watch how you talk to him, and now is not the time to fuck with me, so if anyone is going to shut up, it’s you.” you said, glaring at him, Sam putting his hand on your shoulder, trying to calm you down.

“Where are we?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. The country, I think. Smells like the country.” the man said.

“You’re Alvin Jenkins, aren’t you?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Jenkins said, Sam sighing.

“Of fuckin’ course he is.” you said.

“We were lookin’ for ya.” Sam said.

“Oh, yeah?” Jenkins asked.

“Yeah.” Sam said, you still trying to figure out how to repeat what you did in that closet.

“Well, no offense, but this is a piss poor rescue.” Jenkins said.

“Hey!” you barked, “I’d watch the smart ass remarks if I were you.”

“Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” Jenkins asked, you lunging forward.

“Trust me, you don’t wanna know.” you said.

“Look.” Sam said, trying to diffuse the situation. “My brother is out there right now, too. He’s lookin’ for us. So-” Sam said, Jenkins interrupting.

“So, he’s not gonna find us. We’re in the middle of nowhere.” he said, nodding towards the door leading into the building. “Waiting for them to come back and do God knows what to us.”

“I swear, when I fuckin’ get outta here, me and you are gonna-” you said, Sam interrupting.

“What are they? Have you seen them?” Sam asked, trying to find out what you were up against.

“What are you talking about?” Jenkins asked.

“Whatever’s got us, dumbass. What’d they look like?” you asked.

“See for yourself.” Jenkins said, the door to the building opening, two men wearing black coats and hats walking in.

One man walked over to Jenkins’ cage and kicked the side of it, Jenkins cowering back into the corner. The other man went to a panel of buttons attached to a pole in the middle of the room. He inserted a key into the panel and turned it, Jenkins’ cage unlocking a few moments later, both men stepping inside.

“Leave me alone! Don’t you take me! Leave me alone!” Jenkins yelled, one man placing a plate of food in front of him before both of them left the cage.

You watched as one of them went back over to the panel and turned the key again before removing it, Jenkins’ cage locking again. Both men started to leave, the one with the key making eye contact with you before they walked out.

“Well, fuck me.” you quietly said, Sam nodding.

“I’ll be damned. They’re just people.” he said, looking over to you.

“Yeah, what’d you expect?” Jenkins asked, taking a moment from devouring his food to speak.

“How often do they feed you?” Sam asked.

“Once a day, and they use that thing over there to open the cage.” Jenkins answered, pointing to the panel.

“And that’s the only time you see 'em?” you asked.

“So far, but I’m waitin’.” Jenkins said.

“Waitin’ for what?” Sam asked.

“Ned Beatty time, man.” Jenkins answered.

“I think that’s the least of your worries.” Sam said, you nodding.

“He’s right. Pretty sure squealin’ like a pig should be the last thing you’re thinking about.” you said, referencing the film.

“Well, maybe since you’re here, now I won’t have to.” Jenkins fired back.

“Hey!” Sam barked, “No one is gonna touch her, you got that? No one.” Sam said, his voice full of anger.

“Hey, hey. Relax man, it was just a joke, a bad joke.” Jenkins said, his hands held up in front of him. “So, what do you think they want, then?” he asked, Sam reaching through the top of the cage to grab a long metal wire that was stretching from the top of the pole to the ground.

“Depends on who they are.” Sam said, trying to pull the wire down.

“They’re a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks, if you ask me. Lookin’ for love in all the wrong places.” Jenkins said, Sam still pulling on the wire, gradually starting to detach it from the pole. 

“Okay, the next traffic cam is fifty miles from here, and the pickup didn’t pass that one, so…” Kathleen trailed off, pointing to a passing traffic camera, her and Dean in her squad car.

“So, it must’ve pulled off somewhere. I didn’t see any other roads here.” Dean said, looking down at a map of the area.

“Well, a lot of these backwoods properties have their own private roads.” Kathleen explained.

“Great.” Dean said, annoyed as he stared out the window.

“So, Gregory.” Kathleen said, after checking the new information that popped up on her computer, Dean turning to look at her.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“I ran your badge number. It’s routine when we’re working a case with state police. For accounting purposes and what have you.” Kathleen said.

“Mm-hmmm.” Dean hummed.

“And, uh, they just got back to me.” she said, pulling over to the side of the road. “It says here your badge was stolen.” she said, Dean looking surprised. “And there’s a picture of you.” she added, turning the computer so Dean could see, a picture of a heavy set African American man on the screen.

“I lost some weight.” Dean chuckled. “And I got that Michael Jackson skin disease.” he added, Kathleen taking off her seatbelt.

“Okay, would you step out of the car, please?” Kathleen asked.

“Look, look, look.” Dean said, Kathleen stopping. “If you wanna arrest me, that’s fine. I’ll cooperate, I swear…but, first, please…let me find Sam and Y/N.”

“I don’t even know who you are, or if Sam and Y/N are even missing.” Kathleen said.

“Look into my eyes and tell me if I’m lying about this.” Dean said, staring at her.

“Identity theft? You’re impersonating an officer.” Kathleen said.

“Look, here’s the thing. When we were young, I pretty much pulled him from a fire, and ever since then I’ve felt responsible for him. Like it’s my job to keep him safe. And…Y/N…well, she has stuck by my side when no else did. She’s…she’s everything-” Dean said, stopping to clear his throat, his emotions sneaking up on him. “I’m just afraid if we don’t find them fast…please.” he said, his voice breaking. “They’re my family.”

“I’m sorry. You’ve given me no choice. I have to take you in.” Kathleen said, glancing at her visor, a photo of her and a man smiling staring back at her, Kathleen looking sad and sighing. “After we find Sam Winchester and Y/N Singer.” she said, fastening her seatbelt. 

“What are your names again?” Jenkins asked.

“Y/N.” you said, watching as Sam still struggled to pull the wire free.

“It’s Sam.” Sam replied, still pulling.

“Why don’t you give it up, Sammy, there’s no way out.” Jenkins said.

“Don’t…call me…Sammy!” Sam yelled, emphasizing each word with a hard pull, the wire finally tearing free, a small piece of metal falling inside the cage.

“You fuckin’ did it.” you said, patting his shoulder.

“What is it?” Jenkins asked, Sam picking up the piece to look at it.

“It’s a bracket.” Sam said.

“Well, thank God, a bracket. Now we’ve got 'em, huh?” Jenkins asked.

“You know, Jenkins, I’m gettin’ real tired of your shit.” you said, looking over at him, his cage suddenly popping open.

“Must’ve been a short.” he said, climbing out of the cage. “Maybe you knocked somethin’ loose.”

“I think you should get back in there, Jenkins.” Sam said.

“What?” Jenkins asked.

“Listen to him, dumbass. Get back in there.” you said, your hands clutching the bars.

“This isn’t right.” Sam said.

“Don’t you guys wanna get out of here?” Jenkins asked, looking between the two of you.

“Yeah, but that was too easy.” Sam said, you nodding in agreement.

“He’s right. It’s gotta be a trap.” you said, Jenkins looking at you like you were crazy.

“Look, I’m gonna get out of here, and I’m gonna send help, okay, don’t worry.” he said.

“No, I’m serious Jenkins…Y/N’s right, this might be a trap.” Sam said.

“Listen, I don’t really care for you, and normally would have no objections to you getting as far away from me as possible. But…if you walk out that door, I know something bad is gonna happen to you, and I don’t want that even though you are a grade A asshole.” you said.

“I’ll take my chances. Bye Sammy, Y/N.” Jenkins said before pushing open the door and leaving.

“Jenkins!!” Sam yelled, Jenkins’ cage slamming shut a few moments later.

“Dumbass.” you said, shaking your head before looking over to Sam. “So, what the fuck do we do now?” you asked, Sam sitting down next to you.

“I…I don’t know.” he said, looking down at your hands. “Still not working?”

“No, and I don’t know what else to fuckin’ do. It’s not like a have an instruction manual for this bullshit.” you said, staring down at your hands.

“I know. I guess…just keep trying.” Sam said, sounding a bit discouraged.

“Yeah.” you breathed out, raising your hand, your palm facing the cage door, trying your best to concentrate. “God damn it! Do something!” you yelled, wiggling your fingers, the sound of someone screaming causing your hand to drop.

“Jenkins.” Sam said, shaking his head.

“Fuck.” you said, looking down at your hand. “Alright, anytime now would be great.” you added, raising your hand back up. “Light the fuck up." 

You had lost track of how long you had been trying to open the door. You were sitting in front of it, your knees pulled up to your chest, one armed wrapped around them, the other arm still extended in front of you, your head resting on your knee.

"Sam, I don’t know what else to fuckin’ try…maybe it was just a fluke thing last time.” you said, the door to the building opening.

“Get away from the door.” Sam said, reaching out for you as the two men from earlier walked in.

“Told ya she was awake. Pa’s gonna wanna see her.” one of the men said to the other, you and Sam backing into the corner.

“Get behind me.” Sam whispered, you working your way behind him, crouching down in the corner, Sam’s body blocking you from the men’s sight.

“Come on out of there, girl. You can’t hide now.” one of the men said.

“Don’t move.” Sam said, his focus on the men.

“Sam-” you started to say, Sam interrupting.

“You’re not going anywhere.” he said.

“See, that’s where you’re wrong, boy. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way she’s coming with us.” one man said.

“I guess we’re going with the hard way. 'Cause like he said, I’m not goin’ fuckin’ anywhere.” you said, peering over Sam’s shoulder.

“We’ll see about that. Looks like this one has some fight in her. You sure we can’t-” one man said, the other interrupting.

“No, Pa will want this one.” the other man said. “I wouldn’t mind havin’ her around either.” he added, Sam’s arm coming around behind him to wrap around you, holding you right next to his body.

“You’re not taking her.” Sam said, his grip tightening on you.

“Look, Lee, we got a tough guy here. Maybe he’s sweet on her.” the man said, nudging Lee as he laughed.

“I think you might be right, Jared, but we’ll see how tough he is.” Lee said, looking down at Sam.

“Sam.” you said, scared of what would happen to him if you didn’t cooperate, Sam looking at you over his shoulder.

“Don’t.” he said, knowing what you were thinking of doing.

“You got two choices, girl. You come with us now, or tough guy here gets it.” Jared said, removing the hunting rifle he had slung over his shoulder before pointing it at Sam.

“Okay. Okay…just put the fuckin’ gun down.” you said, starting to work your way around Sam, Sam clutching onto you.

“Don’t do this.” he begged, fear in his voice.

“I’ll be fine.” you said, putting on a brave face, not wanting him to worry, even though you knew he would.

“Y/N, please-"Sam started to say, you interrupting.

"Don’t do anything stupid.” you warned, knowing that he would try something when the door opened. “I mean it, Sam.”

“Get a move on!” Lee called out, Sam still tightly holding onto you.

“You gotta let me go, Sammy.” you quietly said, Sam looking at you with glassy eyes as you pried his fingers from your arm.

You made your way to the door of the cage, waiting for them to open it. A few moments later the door sprung open, and you looked back over your shoulder at Sam.  
“It’ll be okay.” you said, your voice calm and even despite how scared you were, Sam looking at you completely distraught.

“Let’s go.” Lee said, pulling you to your feet, you jerking away from him.

“Keep your fuckin’ hands off of me.” you snarled, Jared stepping to your other side.

“You listen here.” Jared said, grabbing your face, his fingers digging into your cheeks as he turned you to face him. “You try anything funny, get any bright ideas about runnin’, and Lee will come back out here and shoot him. You got it?”

“Yeah, I got it.” you said, your hand wrapping around his wrist to pull his hand from your face.

“Breakin’ you’s gonna be fun.” Jared said, staring down at you.

“Yeah, give it your best fuckin’ shot. I don’t break easy.” you fired back, refusing to let them see you scared.

“We’ll see about that.” Jared said before grabbing your arm to lead you from the building, Sam screaming your name as you were dragged away. 

“Hey, Officer? Look, I don’ t mean to press my luck.” Dean said, him and Kathleen walking back to the car, holding cups of coffee.

“Your luck is so pressed.” Kathleen said, looking over at him.

“Right. I was wondering…why are you helping me out, anyway? Why don’t you just lock me up?” Dean asked, genuinely curious.

“My brother, Riley, disappeared three years ago. A lot like Sam and Y/N. We searched for him, but…nothing. I know what it’s like to feel responsible for someone, and for them-” Kathleen said, stopping herself. “Come on. Let’s keep at it.” she said, getting in the car.

Kathleen was driving down the road, a dense forest on the side, Dean looking out the window.

“Wait, wait, wait…pull over here. Pull over.” Dean said, Kathleen pulling over before the two of them got out of the car and started to walk towards the tree line. “It’s the first turn off I’ve seen so far.” Dean added.

“You stay here. I’ll go check it out.” Kathleen ordered.

“No way.” Dean said.

“Hey.” she said, the two of them no longer walking. “You’re a civilian, and a felon, I think. I’m not taking you with me.”

“You’re not goin’ without me.” Dean said, knowing that what was ahead was dangerous.

Kathleen sighed, “Alright. You promise you won’t get involved? You’ll let me handle it?” she asked.

“Yeah, I promise.” Dean lied.

“Shake on it.” she said, extending her hand, Dean shaking it as Kathleen quickly slapped a hand cuff around his wrist.

“Oh, come on.” Dean said, Kathleen walking him back to the car before cuffing him to the door handle. “This is ridiculous. Kathleen, I really think you’re gonna need my help.” Dean said, pulling at his restraints.

“I’ll manage. Thank you.” Kathleen said, locking the door before walking away.

“I gotta start carrying paper clips.” Dean said to himself, shaking his head. 

“Go on.” Lee said, shoving you through the door of a bedroom, an old metal bed frame with a worn, dirty mattress, shoved against the wall, the rest of the room relatively bare.   
“  
"Get 'er on the bed.” Jared said to Lee, every instinct you had telling you to fight back as Lee grabbed ahold of you, your fear for Sam’s safety keeping you compliant.

Lee roughly tossed you on the bed, the stench of the mattress nearly making you gag.

“Tie 'er down. You can’t trust that one.” Jared said, Lee nodding his head in agreement.

Lee grabbed your arms and pulled them above your head, you letting him do it with little resistance. He put your wrists together, holding them in one hand while he grabbed a length of rope from behind the headboard.

“Make sure it’s tight.” Jared said, standing back, watching.

“Gloves are in the way.” Lee said, glancing back at Jared.

“Well, take 'em off, then.” Jared snapped, Lee pulling off your gloves before tying your hands to the headboard.

“Feet, too.” Jared said, Lee moving to the end of the bed, tying your left foot to the end of the bed frame.

Lee grabbed your right ankle, his hand wrapping around it while the other moved up your leg.

“You think Pa will share 'er?” he asked, looking back at Jared.

Up to this moment you had followed along with everything they wanted you to do. You went along willingly and didn’t fight, even though your entire body was screaming for you to. You were too worried about what they would do to Sam, but the feel of his hand running up your leg triggered something in you, and you acted before you even knew what you were doing.

You jerked your foot from his grip, catching him off guard since he wasn’t expecting you to resist. You pulled your leg back, Lee bent over the end of the bed, before kicking him as hard as you could, your boot hitting him squarely in the mouth, causing him to stumble back.

Jared quickly made his way to the end of the bed, and secured your foot, Lee busy spitting blood, and broken shards of teeth into his hand.

“Fuckin’ bitch, knocked out my teeth.” Lee said, blood dripping down his chin.

“Now, I’m sure you match everyone else around this fuckin’ hell hole. I’m kind of shocked you had as many as you did.” you said, referring to his teeth, Jared striking you hard across the face, Lee lunging towards the bed.

Jared grabbed him by the shirt, stopping him. “Pa won’t want her all bruised up.” he said, Lee jerking away from him. “But, I’m sure you could get back at her some other way.” he added, Lee smiling, his jagged, bloody smile all you could focus on. 

Kathleen was walking onto the property, passing an old, rundown barn, and several wagon wheels that were strewn across the grass before coming upon a dilapidated house. She made her way up the steps to the front porch and knocked.

“Hello? Anybody home?” she called out, still knocking, a young girl covered in filth with long unkempt hair coming outside. “Hi, who are you?” Kathleen asked, the girl coming closer, examining her badge.

“Who are you?” the girl asked.

“I’m, uh, I’m Kathleen. I’m a deputy. What’s your name?” Kathleen asked.

“Missy.” the girl said.

“Missy. That’s a pretty name. Missy, is your mom home?” Kathleen asked.

“She’s dead.” Missy said.

“I’m sorry.” Kathleen replied.

“But, Daddy found me a new one.” Missy said.

“He did? Well, what about your dad? Is he home?” Kathleen asked, Missy shaking her head. “No. Can I come in for a minute?” Kathleen asked, Missy shaking her head as she moved back towards the door. “I just want you to look at some pictures.” Kathleen said, pulling out a picture of Sam, then you. “Have you seen these people? Look at the pictures.” Kathleen said, Missy looking up to see something behind Kathleen, a wicked smile appearing on her face. “What?” Kathleen asked.

“That’s gonna hurt.” Missy said, Kathleen turning to see a tall, equally unwashed man standing there, a shovel in hand.

The man hit her over the head with the shovel, Kathleen falling to the ground, unconscious.

“Missy, sweetheart, go tell your brothers I wanna see 'em.” the man said.

“But, they’re busy with my new momma.” Missy said.

“Don’t matter. Go on now. Tell 'em to get down here.” he said.

“Yes, Daddy.” Missy said before walking away. 

“We’re gonna have you broke in in no time.” Lee said, running his finger down the side of your face. “It’s gonna be real fun, too.” he added, the sound of footsteps outside the door causing him to jump back.

“Daddy needs to see you, both of you.” a younger girl said, stepping into the room, Lee and Jared exchanging a look before walking out, leaving you alone. 

Dean was looking around, frantically searching for something to unlock the handcuffs, finally noticing the antenna behind him.  
He reached for it, the antenna just out of his grasp, his fingertips grazing it. He tried again, the screech of a truck catching his attention.  
“Oh, son of a bitch.” he said, stretching further. 

Jared and Lee parked the truck, both of them getting out to unlock a gate, opening it before continuing to walk. 

Dean was still reaching for the antenna, finally able to grab it, and unscrew it. The antenna came loose and fell to the ground, Dean bending down to pick it up before using it to unlock the cuffs. 

“Well, I’ve never seen him so angry before.” Lee said, the two of them spotting Kathleen’s police car.

“Well, Lee, never been followed by the police before.” Jared said, Lee unlocking the doors of Kathleen’s car before climbing inside. 

“I don’t take too kindly to you hurtin’ my boy.” an older man said from the doorway, his eyes running up and down the length of you.

“Yeah, well, I don’ t take too kindly to this.” you said, pulling at your restraints.

“They said you’s a fighter, and said you had a mouth on you, too. Didn’t your momma and daddy teach you not to talk like that?” he asked, stepping into the room.

“Didn’t yours teach you not to fuckin’ kidnap people and do whatever sick shit it is you do to them? But, maybe you’re just to fucked in the head from all the inbreeding. See, that’s what happens when your dad marries his sister. You know, I’m actually kind of surprised that any of you can string more than a few words together. Guess, I was expectin’ some Hills Have Eyes shit.” you said, the man’s lip curing up in anger.

“If you don’t quit sass mouthin’ me, girl, I’ll find something else that mouth of yours can do. Course, we gotta take care of them teeth first. I bet Lee would love to return the favor.” he said, leaning down over you, his hands on either side of your body, his face inches from yours.

You turned your head to the side, the man’s breath nearly as foul as the mattress you were on.

“Don’t have much to say now, do ya?” he asked, leaning closer, burying his nose in your hair. “You smell real pretty. I love strawberries.” he said, you turning your head to make him stop, facing him once again.

“Well, you smell like you don’t know what a fuckin’ bath is.” you seethed, completely disgusted.

“What did I tell you about that mouth of yours?” he asked.

“That you’d find another job for it. Why don’t you lean down here, and I’ll tell you what else this mouth of mine can do.” you said, the man looking at you a moment before turning his head to the side, his ear hovering right over your mouth.

“Don’t get shy on me now, girl.” he said.

“Oh, don’t you worry about that. I’m not shy at all. You see, this mouth can do all kinds of things.” you said, before raising up and biting onto the top of his ear, the man screaming as he started to thrash about.

You held on, refusing to let go as you jerked your head to the side, the top of his ear ripping from his body, you holding it clenched between your teeth.

You turned to face him, raising your head from the mattress before spitting the piece of ear back at him, blood covering your mouth and chin as you laughed at him.

“Guess, I shoulda warned you first. I’m a biter.” you said, the man delivering one swift blow to your head, rendering you unconscious. 

“You alright?” Sam asked, watching as the woman in the cage next to him woke up.

“Are you Sam Winchester?” she asked, massaging her head.

“Yeah.” Sam said, curious as to how she knew his name.

“Your, uh, your cousin is looking for you, and Y/N.” she said.

“Thank God.” Sam said, relieved. “Where is he?”

“I, uh, I cuffed him to my car.” Kathleen said, Sam sighing as the door to the barn opened. 

Dean walked in, looking around, disgusted before spotting Sam in the cage.

“Sam?” Dean called out, Sam smiling. “Are you hurt?”

“No.” Sam said, scared to see Dean’s reaction when he noticed you weren’t there.

“Damn, it’s good to see you. Tell Singer to get her ass over here.” Dean said as he walked towards the cage, Kathleen speaking before Sam could say anything.

“How did you get out of the cuffs?” she asked, Dean turning around to see her.

“Oh, I know a trick or two.” he said, Kathleen staring at him. “Alright.” he said, moving to the door to look at the locks. “Oh, these locks look like they’re gonna be a bitch. I know you got a bobby pin on ya, Singer.” he said, finally looking up to see that you weren’t in the cage with Sam. “Where is she?!” Dean yelled, pounding his fist against the cage.

“They took her. I…I tried to stop her, but they said if she didn’t go with them, they’d shoot me…so she went.” Sam said, Dean starting to panic. “Hey, Hey. Look, there’s some kind of automatic control right there.” Sam said, pointing to the control panel. “Get me out of here, and we’ll go get her.”

“Have you seem 'em?” Dean asked, wanting to know what they were up against, and what your chances at still being alive were.

“Yeah. Dude, they’re just people.” Sam said.

“And they jumped the two of you? You let 'em take her without a fight?” Dean asked, shaking his head. “You must be gettin’ a little rusty.” he said, walking over to the control panel, trying different buttons. “What do they want? Why’d they take her?”

“I don’t know. They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. I don’t think they want to kill her, though. It just doesn’t make any sense to me.” Sam said, Dean itching to go and find you.

“Well, that’s the point. You know, with our usual playmates, there’s rules. There’s patterns, but with people, they’re just crazy.” Dean said before walking away from the panel.

“Hey! Where are you goin’?” Sam asked.

“I’m gonna go kill every last God damn one of them that touched her.” Dean said, no longer able to keep his cool.

“Dean, you can’t just go in there. We don’t know how many of them there are.” Sam argued.

“I don’t care how many of them there are, Sam! I’m not leavin’ her alone with them any longer than I have to.” Dean yelled.

“I know. I know, but listen…let’s talk about this first.” Sam said, trying to get through to him.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Dean said, starting to walk towards the door.

“Dean, if you go in there blind, they could hurt her. Now, just take a minute and tell me what you saw outside.” Sam said, hoping Dean would listen.

Dean sighed, shaking his head, “Uh, he has about a dozen junked cars hidden out back. Plates from all over, so I’m thinkin’ when they take someone, they take their car, too.” he said.

“Did you see a black Mustang out there? About ten years old?” Kathleen asked.

“Yeah, actually, I did.” Dean said, a sad expression on Kathleen’s face. “Your brother’s?” he asked, Kathleen nodding. “I’m sorry.” he said, pausing a moment before speaking again. “Let’s get you guys out of here, then we’ll go get my girl and take care of those bastards.” he said, missing the look on Kathleen’s face as he pointed to the control panel. “This thing takes a key. Key?” he asked, hoping that it was stashed in the barn.

“I don’t know.” Sam said.

“Alright, I better go find it.” Dean said, turning to leave, fully intent on finding you first.

“Hey.” Sam said, Dean stopping before turning around. “Be careful.”

“Yeah.” Dean said before walking out the door. 

Dean made it into the house, not seeing a sign of you yet as he searched the rooms. He walked into another dark room, turning his flashlight on before starting to look around.  
The room was filled with shelves, jars and bottles containing various body parts lining them.

“Yikes.” Dean said, looking at a container filled with an unrecognizable item. “Singer, you in here?” he quietly called out as he continued to search, getting no response from you.  
He came across a wall full of Polaroid pictures. Each photo showing Lee and Jared standing next to a dead body. He quickly spotted a photo of them standing next to Jenkins corpse and started to panic. His eyes started to frantically scan over each picture, searching for your face, letting out a sigh of relief when he didn’t see you there.  
“I’ll say it again…demons I get. People are crazy.” he said, moving to a flight of stairs. 

The older man was in the kitchen butchering something as Dean made his way upstairs into the living room to look around, a record playing in the background. Dean bumped into something, and he reached up to still the object.

“What the-” he said, looking up to see a windchime made of bones.

He spotted a wooden pole leaning against the wall and picked it up before leaning against the wall, and silently making his way towards the kitchen.  
He noticed a small tray of keys on a nearby table, and he took a peek into the kitchen to see the older man still busy, picking up another tool, as he continued to butcher the meat in front of him. Dean turned away and moved towards the tray of keys, starting to pick it up when he noticed a jar full of teeth.

Dean picked up the jar, and examined it, completely disgusted by what he was looking at. The creaking of a floor board behind him caused him to quickly set the jar back down before whipping around, Missing standing before him.

“Shh. It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Dean said, Missy holding up a knife.

“I know.” she said, sticking the knife into Dean’s jacket, pinning him against the wall. “Daddy!!”

“Jeez!” Dean said, a little shocked.

“Daddy!” Missed yelled again, Dean removing the knife, Jared and Lee running downstairs. “Daddy!”

Jared grabbed Dean under his arms, Lee walking towards him, but Dean jumped up and kicked him causing Lee to fall to the floor. Jared threw Dean into the wall, causing the knife he was holding to fall from his grip.

Lee charged Dean, but Dean grabbed him first and pushed him to the floor before punching Jared. This gave Lee enough time to get to his feet, and he pushed Dean into the wall, again.

All three of them got to their feet, the three of them watching each other closely as Dean pointed to Jared.

“I’m gonna kick your ass first.” he said before pointing to Lee. “Then yours.” he said, the older man coming up behind him, hitting him over the head with a pan, Dean falling to the floor, unconscious.

“Did you take care of the girl?” the older man asked, both Lee and Jared nodding. “Good. Now, get this one tied up." 

The Benders were crowded around Dean, who was sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back, in the living room as he started to wake up.

"Come on. Let us hunt him.” Lee begged his father.

“Yeah, this one’s a fighter, too. Sure would be fun to hunt.” Jared said, his father laughing.

“Oh, you gotta be kiddin’ me. That’s what this is about? You…you yahoos hunt people?” Dean asked.

“You ever kill before?” the older man asked.

“Where’s the girl? I know she’s here.” Dean said, needing to find out where you were.

“Answer me first. You ever kill before?” the older man asked again.

“Well, that depends on what you mean.” Dean said, starting to ask about you again, the older man speaking instead.

“I’ve hunted all my life. Just like my father, his before him. I’ve hunted deer and bear…I even got a cougar once. Oh boy, but the best hunt is human. Oh, there’s nothin’ like it. Holdin’ their life in your hands. Seein’ the fear in their eyes just before they go dark. Makes you feel powerful, alive.” the man said.

“You’re a sick puppy. Now, where is she?” Dean asked, losing patience.

“We give 'em a weapon. Give 'em a fightin’ chance. It’s kind of like our tradition, passed down, father to son. Of course, only one or two a year. Never enough to bring the law down. We never been that sloppy.” the man said, instead of answering Dean’s question.

“Yeah, well, don’t sell yourself short. You’re plenty sloppy. Look, I’ve listened to your bullshit reasons for doing this, but now, I need you to tell me where she is.” Dean said.

“Who? That pretty cop? You with her?” the man asked, Missy looking up at her brother with a smile, “You a cop?”

“If I tell you, I need you to tell me where she is, then promise not to make me into an ashtray.” Dean said, the older man getting angry, Lee walking over and punching Dean.

“This one’s got a mouth on him, too. Not as bad as hers, though.” Lee said, Dean perking up at the mention of you.

“Only reason I don’t let my boys take you right here and now is that there’s somethin’ I need to know.” the older man said, walking to the fireplace to grab a hot poker.

“Yeah, how 'bout it’s not nice to marry your sister?” Dean asked, the corner of the man’s mouth turning up.

“You know, I heard somethin’ like that earlier. It didn’t go over too well. Tell me…any of the cops gonna come lookin’ for you?” he asked.

“You tell me where she is, and I will.” Dean said.

“Why you so worried about her? My boys told me the one outside was sweet on her. Guess you are, too. I can see that, though. She’s a sweet little thing, smells like strawberries.” the man said, Dean’s stomach churning.

“I swear, if any of you fuckin’ touched her, I’ll-” Dean started to say, the man interrupting.

“You’ll what? What are you gonna do, boy? 'Cause I don’t think you’re in the position to do anything. You see, that girl of yours…well, I had big plans for her. I was gonna use her to carry on my family line, but she had to go and ruin that. See, she got ahold of me pretty good.” the man said, turning so Dean could see his ear. “And, she got Lee pretty good, too.” he said, Lee smiling, showing Dean what was left of his teeth. “And, after that, well, we couldn’t just let her get away with it. That’s no way for a woman to act, but we all knew that she’d never learn her lesson. So, we had our fun with her first, and then, well…you won’t be seein’ that sweet little piece again.” the man said, a wicked smile sliding onto his face. “You know, she tasted as good as she smelled.”

“You son of a bitch!!” Dean yelled, thrashing in the chair. “I’ll fuckin’ kill you, every last one of you.” he said, completely broken at the thought of what they had done to you.

Jared walked over and held Dean’s head still, “Now, you brought this down on my family. So, you wanna games? We’ll play some games. Looks like we’re gonna have a hunt tonight after all, boys, and you get to pick the animal. The boy or the cop?” the man asked.

“Okay, wait, wait…look, nobody’s comin’ for me, alright? It’s just us.” Dean said.

“You don’t choose, I will.” the man said, placing the hot poker on Dean’s chest, Dean screaming in pain.

“Ah, you son of a bitch! You’re dead. You’re all fuckin’ dead!” Dean yelled.

“Next time, I’ll take an eye.” the man said, holding the poker dangerously close to Dean’s eye.

“Alright, the guy, the guy! Take the guy!” Dean yelled, Jared letting go of Dean’s head, the man pulling the poker back before taking a key from around his neck and passing it to Lee.

“Lee, go do it. Don’t let him out though. Shoot him in the cage.” the man instructed, Lee walking to the door.

“What? I thought you said you were gonna hunt him. You were gonna give him a chance.” Dean said, completely panicked, not able to stomach the thought of losing Sam, too.

“Lee, when you’re done with the boy…shoot the bitch, too.” the man said, Lee nodding before leaving. “Better clean this mess up before any more cops come runnin’ out here." 

A few minutes later, Dean and the three Benders that were waiting inside heard a gunshot.

"You hurt my brother, I’ll kill you, I swear. I’ll kill you all. I will kill you all!!” Dean yelled, the older man standing up to walk to the open front door.

“Weren’t you gonna do that already?” the man asked before turning back to the door. “Lee!!" 

A few minutes had gone by without a response from Lee, the older man still waiting by the open front door.

"Lee!” he yelled again, still getting no response. “Jared, you come with me. Missy, you watch him now.” the man said, Jared grabbing a couple of hunting rifles, passing one to his father before both of them walked out the door. 

You groaned, sitting up, bumping your head against something before you could get more than half way up. You opened your eyes, complete darkness surrounding you. You raised your hands, reaching out blindly in front of you until you came into contact with a hard surface. You started to bang your hands against it, your heart starting to pound when you realized that you were trapped.

You started to panic, your feet kicking as you continued to bang your hands against the wood, the door showing no signs of budging. You were starting to hyperventilate, the walls of the extremely small space seeming to close in on you further. You placed your hands on the wood and pushed as hard as you could, tears threatening to fall when nothing happened.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” you said, feeling so much like the little girl that was trapped in a trunk at her father’s scrap yard so many years ago, wishing that Dean would come and save you again.

This time you knew you were on your own, though. There was no one coming to save you, and you knew that you had to get yourself under control if you had any chance of getting out of there. Panicking was not going to help you.

You took a few shaky breaths, exhaling each one slowly as you tired to get yourself under control, your hands still pressed against the wood above you.  
You lowered your hands, shaking them out when the smallest flicker of light caught your attention. You sucked in a quick breath as you stared at your right hand, concentrating as hard as you could, trying to make it happen again.

Your hand started to flicker, the light reminiscent of a flickering candle, the light growing stronger before dimming quickly.

“For the love of fuckin’ God, please.” you said to yourself, the smallest orb of light starting to form in the palm of your hand.

You were scared to move, scared to even breath, so afraid that the slightest movement would cause the light to fade away. You stayed perfectly still as you focused on your hand, the orb slowly starting to grow in size and brightness.

You turned your head to the side, and shut your eyes as you willed the light to release its self. A loud cracking sound soon erupted, followed by small pieces of wood raining down on you as the door splintered.

You cracked open your eyes, relieved to see a large, open space above you. You quickly pulled yourself from the hole, realizing that it was some sort of secret hiding spot The Benders must have built into the floor.

You quickly scanned the room, relieved to find yourself alone, but disappointed to see that there was nothing that could be used as a weapon nearby. You made your way to the door, peeking outside to make sure the coast was clear before stepping out. 

You slowly made your way down the hall, being careful not to make a sound as you checked each room before coming upon the stairs.

“You just wait until Daddy comes back.” you head someone say, figuring it was the younger girl from earlier.

“I’m not scared of your daddy.” someone fired back, a smile coming to your face, you recognizing the voice instantly.

“You should be.” Missy said, as you made your way down the stairs, looking to see that it was only her and Dean in the room.

“You know, if anyone should be scared it should be you and the rest of your fucked up family.” you said, walking into the room, a multitude of emotions flooding Dean’s face as he looked at you. “You guys messed with the wrong fuckin’ people.” you said, the younger girl staring at you in shock as you walked towards her.

“Singer…you’re…you’re…” Dean breathed out, still not able to believe his eyes.

“I’m fine, always am.” you said before reaching out to grab the girl.

She struggled in your grasp, thrashing about wildly as you dragged her over to a closet, loosening your hold on her long enough to open the door before tossing her inside. You slammed the door after her, and dragged a heavy chair in front of the door, locking her inside.

“You’re…okay.” Dean said, almost more like a question, your back still turned to him.

“Are you?” you asked, turning to face him, Dean nodding as you made your way to him.

“Yeah.” he said.

“What about Sam?” you asked, walking behind the chair to untie the ropes, hesitating to touch him for a moment since you didn’t have your gloves on. “Have you seen him?” you asked, hoping that if he was talking it would help you to not hear anything he was thinking.

“Yeah, I, uh…he was in the cage when I got here, but then…” Dean trailed off as you untied the last knot, feeling the overwhelming sadness he was feeling.

“Well, come on. Let’s go get him out of there.” you said, Dean standing up from the chair.

“And, how are we gonna do that?” Dean asked, trailing after you to the front door, the two of you too worried about Sam to focus on your own reunion.

“We’ll fuckin’ figure something out.” you said, the front door flying open, Sam rushing inside. “Sam.” you said, so relieved to see him.

“Thank God.” Sam said, rushing over to you, lifting you off of the ground as he wrapped his arms around you and squished you to him.

“Sam.” you panted. “Can’t…fuckin’…breath.” you managed, Sam loosening his hold on you a little as he set you back on your feet, pure happiness and relief radiating from him.

“Sorry. I just…I’m just happy to see you.” he said, looking down at you with a smile on his face.

“Me, too.” you said, returning his smile. “I told you that everything would be okay, didn’t I?”

Sam nodded his head before looking over to Dean, “You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, let’s just get the hell outta here.” Dean said, the three of you starting to make your way to the door. 

Sam walked out first, you following after him, Dean lagging behind. You turned to face him once the three of you had made your way down the front steps.

“Hey. You okay?” you asked, Dean failing to meet your eyes. “De?”

He looked up slowly, his eyes glassy as he took you in. You knew you looked a little worse for wear, sure that your face was starting to sport some bruises, but that never stopped him from looking at you before.

“Did they-” he started to ask, his voice shaking.

“No.” you said, quickly cutting him off, knowing what was going through his mind, Dean taking a couple steps towards you.

“He said they-” Dean said, shaking his head, unable to say it out loud. “Then he said you were dead, and I…I…”

“Hey.” you softly said, lifting his chin so that he would look at you, feeling just how guilty, sorry, and scared he was when you touched him. “Look at me, De. I’m fine. I got them worse than they got me, trust me.” you said, the corner of Dean’s mouth turning up. “You don’t have anything to feel guilty or sorry about. This wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t Sam’s fault. It was those crazy fuckin’ inbred assholes’.”

“He…he told me that you were…gone, and…and then they said they were going to shoot Sam. When I heard that gunshot I just…I didn’t care what happened to me after that. I thought both of you were gone, and for a minute there…I kinda just wanted them to kill me, too. Cause I can’t do this without you guys.” Dean said, looking at you with tears in his eyes.

“And you don’t have to. We’re both right here. Everything is okay.” you said, your heart breaking for him.

“I just kept thinking that something happened to you, and I was never able to tell you, that I…I…” he said, stumbling.

“I know you do.” you said, Dean looking at you a little surprised.

“You do?” he asked, you nodding your head. “And you’re…”

“I’m…it’s, uh, it’s the same for me. You know, with you. I, uh, feel the same, so yeah…there’s that.” you said, looking down at the ground. “Guess the cat’s out of the fuckin’ bag.”

“Guess so.” Dean said, chuckling to himself, neither one of you looking at the other.

You took a step back, starting to turn to follow after Sam when Dean grabbed your hand, stopping you. You stood there for a moment and listened to everything that was running through his mind before looking up at him.

“Well, are you gonna do it or not?” you asked, Dean smiling at you before pulling you into his arms, his body pressed against yours.

“Oh, I’m gonna do it, and I don’ t plan on stopping anytime soon.” he said, smirking at you.

“Really? Cause it looks like you’re just gonna stand here and talk about it.” you teased, Dean crashing his lips to yours in a hungry kiss.

Dean pulled back a few moments later, a smile on his face, “Now, I know how to shut you up.” he said.

“If anyone needs to shut up around here, it’s you.” you said before pulling him back down to you, Sam loudly clearing his throat, the two of you turning to see Sam and Kathleen staring.

“I…see you found your other…cousin.” Kathleen said, you whipping around to Dean.

“You told her I was your fuckin’ cousin?” you asked, Dean rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, it…it seemed like a good idea at the time. I told her Sam was my cousin, too.” he said.

“Well, you aren’t shoving your tongue down Sam’s throat, are you?” you asked, not giving him time to answer as you turned back to Kathleen. “Look, I’ve had enough crazy inbred shit for one life time. We…” you said, gesturing between you and Dean, “are not fucking related in any kind of way.”

Kathleen nodded her head, pausing a moment before she spoke, “Where’s the girl?” she asked.

“Locked her in a closet.” you said.

“What about the dad?” Dean asked, Kathleen not answering right away.

“Shot. Trying to escape.” she said, the four of you exchanging a look.

“Fine by me.” you said, Kathleen looking at you as her walkie-talkie went off.

“Backup unit in route to your location.” the woman on the other end said.

“So, state police and FBI are gonna be here within the hour. They’re gonna wanna talk to you, especially you, Miss Singer. I suggest that you’re all long gone by then.” Kathleen said, her focus on you.

“Thanks. Hey, listen. I don’t mean to press our luck, but we’re kind of in the middle of nowhere. Think we could catch a ride?” Dean asked.

“Start walking. Duck if you see a squad car.” Kathleen replied.

“Sounds great to me. Thanks.” Sam said, starting to walk away, stopping when Dean spoke up.

“Listen, uh…I’m sorry about your brother.” Dean said.

“Thank you.” Kathleen said, beginning to tear up. “It was hard not knowing what happened to him. I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth…but it isn’t. Anyway, you should go.” she said, the three of you nodding before walking away. 

“Never do that again.” Dean said, the three of you walking down the road, Dean’s arm around your shoulders, keeping you tucked right next to him.

“Do what?” Sam asked, you looking up at Dean.

“Go missin’ like that.” Dean said, squeezing you against him, you and Sam laughing.

“You were worried about us.” Sam said.

“All I’m sayin’ is, you two vanish like that again, I’m not lookin’ for ya.” Dean said.

“Sure, you won’t.” Sam said.

“I’m not.” Dean shot back.

“You are so full of shit, De.” you said, Sam chuckling.

“So…you got sidelined by a thirteen year old girl, huh?” Sam asked.

“Oh, shut up.” Dean said, shaking his head.

“He did. I had to swoop in and save his fuckin’ ass.” you teased, you and Sam laughing.

“Just sayin’, gettin’ rusty there, kiddo.” Sam said, Dean chuckling.

“Shut up.” he said to Sam before looking down at you. “You got anything else to say?” he asked.

“And, what if I do?” you asked, one brow raised, the two of you no longer walking.

“I think I’ll just put a stop to that right now.” Dean said before leaning in to kiss you, Sam groaning loudly.

“I’m going to have to see that all the time now, aren’t I?” Sam asked, feigning annoyance, even though he was happy for the two of you.

Dean broke the kiss and looked over at Sam, “Well, just think of it this way, Sammy, now we won’t have to hear her complain so much. I can shut her up pretty easy now.” Dean teased, you swatting him playfully on the chest.

“I don’t fuckin’ complain too much.” you said.

“Of course you don’t, Sweetheart.” Dean said before leaning in to kiss you again.


	16. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 16: Shadow

“Singer.” Dean said, his voice rough from sleep as he nuzzled the back of your neck.

“Mmm.” you grunted, still half asleep.

“Sam’s gone.” Dean said, his hand slipping under your shirt, running lazily up and down your side.

“Good for him.” you mumbled, Dean’s fingers now toying with your panties, his forefinger hooking under the strip of lace on your hip before starting to try and drag them down. “What do you think you’re fuckin’ doin’?” you asked, Dean stilling his hand.

“Uh, Sam’s gone.” Dean said, his voice rising in pitch at the end of the statement, almost making it sound more like a question.

“And?” you asked, shifting onto your back, looking at him with one brow raised.

“And…he’s not here…in the room. We’re alone for the first time since we…you know.” Dean said.

“Since we what, Dean?” you asked.

“You know, since we said what we said. I, uh, kind of thought that maybe it meant that we were…you know, a thing.” he said, nervously, you nodding your head.

“Hmm.” you hummed, Dean raising up on his elbow, looking down at you, confused.

“Hmm? That’s all you got to say?” he asked, you shrugging one shoulder, an indifferent expression on your face.

“You sure you wouldn’t rather have Amy here with you?” you asked, the corner of Dean’s mouth turning up.

“What?” he asked, looking at you a moment before speaking. “You jealous, Singer?”

“No.” you scoffed, rolling your eyes.

“Baby, come on.” Dean said, you narrowing your eyes at him.

“Don’t you baby me, Dean Winchester.” you said.

“That was nothin’. She was just talkin’.” Dean said.

“Didn’t sound like nothin’.” you argued.

“You know, jealous you is kind of hot.” he said, smirking at you.

You pushed him down so that he was flat on his back before climbing on top of him, Dean’s hands gripping your upper thighs, your face inches from his.

“I’m. Not. Jealous.” you said, punctuating each work with a role of your hips, Dean groaning low in his throat, his fingers digging into your skin.

“Fuck, Baby…don’t stop.” he whined when you stilled yourself, his hands moving to your hips, trying to get you to move again.

“Something wrong, De?” you asked, trying not to smile. “Need me to go call Amy for you?”

Dean growled low in his throat before quickly flipping you to your back, settling himself between your legs, “Amy who?” he asked.

“Oh, don’t tell me you forgot all about your little cop girlfriend.” you said, your hands moving to grip the hem of his t-shirt before starting to slowly pull it up.

“Since when do you consider yourself a cop?” Dean asked, you laughing loudly.

“That was so fuckin’ cheesy.” you said, a big smile on your face as you continued to tug on his shirt. “Take this off.” you ordered.

“Yes, ma'am.” Dean said, pushing himself up so that he was sitting on his knees before pulling the shirt over his head.

“Now, c'mere.” you said, crooking your finger, beckoning him to you.

“Not so fast.” Dean said, placing his hands on your knees, looking down at you as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “You know, I think I still have another tattoo to find.” he said, a smirk on his face.

“Well, I don’t think you’re gonna find it up there.” you shot back, Dean chuckling.

“Get up here, Singer.” he said, grabbing your hands to pull you until you were upright, his hands releasing yours to grab the bottom of your t-shirt, pulling it up slowly until he pulled it over your head.

“Guys!” Sam yelled, bursting into the room, your arms quickly crossing over your chest.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Sam!” you yelled, Sam quickly turning his back to you, embarrassed. “You ever hear of fuckin’ knocking?”

“Sorry.” Sam said, Dean speaking before he could say anything else.

“Dude, get out.” Dean said, frustration heavy in his voice.

“Look, I’m sorry…I, uh, interrupted, but I got a way to get us into that apartment.” Sam said, his back still turned.

“Yeah, we just fuckin’ go to the apartment.” you said, Sam glancing at you over his shoulder, prepared to argue. “Sam!!” you yelled, Sam quickly turning back around.

“Sorry. Sorry. Can you guys just put some clothes on, so we can get down to business?” Sam asked.

“That’s what we were about to do before you burst in!” Dean yelled, Sam sighing.

“Look, I said I was sorry, but I think this is a little more important.” Sam said.

“Fuck. Fine.” you sighed before scooting up in bed, and leaning over the side to grab your shirt.

“But…but, I didn’t even get to find it. Hell, I didn’t even really get to see anything.” Dean sadly said as you pulled your shirt back on.

“Dean.” Sam sighed, his back still turned.

Dean sat there, motionless, watching as you got dressed, a pout on his face.

“Don’t pout.” you said, a smile on your face as you looked at him.

“We’re gettin’ our own room next time.” Dean said before climbing out of bed to get dressed. “Our own fuckin’ room.” he mumbled, Sam shaking his head, knowing that he would never hear the end of it. 

Dean parked the car across the street from the apartment building, and the three of you climbed out of the car, each of you dressed as an employee of the alarm system company. Dean grabbed a toolbox from the trunk, and the three of you proceeded to cross the street to the apartment.

“All right, guys. This is the place.” Sam said.

“You know, I’ve gotta say Dad, Y/N, and me did just fine without these stupid costumes.” Dean said, you nodding in agreement.

“Tell me about it. We never had any problems getting where we needed to be.” you said.

“I feel like a high school drama dork.” Dean added, smiling. “What was that play you did? What was it?” he asked Sam.

“Our Town.” you said, laughing a little.

“Yeah! You were good. It was cute.” Dean said, looking over to Sam.

“Look, you guys wanna pull this off or not?” Sam asked.

“I just think we could have done it without these.” you said, looking down at your outfit, Sam shaking his head.

“Yeah, and I’m just sayin’, these outfits cost hard earned money.” Dean said, Sam looking at him like he was crazy.

“Whose?” Sam asked.

“Ours.” you and Dean said in unison.

“You think credit card fraud is easy?” Dean asked, Sam rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, you think I like slaving over a fuckin’ pool or poker table?” you asked, Sam giving you a completely done look.

“Really, Y/N? That’s like your favorite thing to do.” Sam said, shaking his head as he walked by you and Dean into the building. 

“Thanks for lettin’ us look around.” Sam said to the landlady, the three of you now inside the apartment.

“Well, the police said they were done with the place, so…” she said, her and Sam moving further into the apartment, you and Dean hanging back, both noticing the chain on the door was broken. “You guys said you were with the alarm company?” the landlady asked.

“That’s right.” you said, looking at the blood spots that covered the carpet.

“Well, no offense, but your alarm’s about as useful as boobs on a man.” she said, you coughing to cover your laugh.

“Excuse me.” you said, trying to gather yourself, Sam and the landlady giving you a look.

“Well, that’s why we’re here…to see what went wrong and stop it from happening again.” Dean said.

“Now, ma'am, you found the body?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” she said.

“Right after it happened?” Sam asked.

“No, few days later. Meredith’s work called. She hadn’t shown up. I knocked on the door, and that’s when I noticed the smell.” the landlady explained.

“Any windows opened?” Dean asked.

“Any signs of a break in? We noticed the chain on the door was broken.” you quickly added.

“No, windows were locked, front door was bolted. Chain was on the door, we had to cut it just to get in.” she replied.

“And the alarm was still on?” Dean asked.

“Like I said, bang up job your company’s doin’.” she said.

“Mmhmm. You see any overturned furniture, broken glass, signs of a struggle?” Dean asked, the landlady shaking her head.

“Everything was in perfect condition…except Meredith.” she said.

“And what condition was Meredith in?” you asked.

“Meredith was all over…in pieces. The guy who killed her must’ve been some kind of whack job, but I tell you, if I didn’t know any better, I’d have said a wild animal did it.” she said, you glancing over to Dean.

“Ma'am, do you mind if we take some time? Give this place a once over?” Sam asked.

“Oh, well, go right ahead. Knock yourselves out.” she said before turning for the door. 

“Well, this one is definitely fuckin’ interesting.” you said, Dean opening the toolbox to get the EMF.

“Yeah, so, a killer walks in and out of the apartment…no weapons, no prints, nothin’.” Dean said.

“I’m tellin’ you guys, the minute I found this article, I knew this was our kind of gig.” Sam said, the EMF beeping frantically.

“I think we agree with you.” Dean said, you nodding your head.

“Yeah, that’s for sure.” you said.

“So, you guys talked to the cops?” Sam asked, Dean quickly glancing at you.

“Uh, yeah.” he nervously said. “I talked to someone.”

“Someone?” you asked, crossing your arms over your chest. “ He talked to Amy, a charming, fuckin’ perky, officer of the law.” you added, looking at Sam.

“Yeah? What’d you find out?” Sam asked Dean, Dean rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

“Oh, I can tell you. Let’s see…she’s a Sagittarius. She loves tequila. I mean, she just goes fuckin’ nuts for the stuff. Oh, and she’s got this little tattoo that she just NEEDED him to see.” you said, Dean pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Thanks, Sam.” he breathed out, Sam looking completely confused.

“Look, Ba-” Dean started, you glaring at him. “Singer.” he corrected. “She just started saying all that shit. I didn’t ask for it.”

“Mmhmm.” you hummed.

“I didn’t! Besides, it’s not like she woulda talked to you. You’re lucky she didn’t lock you up.” Dean said.

“What’d you do?” Sam asked, a little afraid to hear your answer.

“Nothing! I didn’t do a damn thing.” you said, Dean shaking his head.

“So, you didn’t threaten to break her fingers?” Dean asked, looking directly at you, you shrugging your shoulders.

“She gave me a dirty look.” you said.

“Because you threatened to break her fingers!” Dean exclaimed.

“Because she was runnin’ them through your hair! And, I think you’re forgetting the most important thing here.” you said.

“And what’s that?” Dean asked.

“Uh, the key fuckin’ word…threatened. I didn’t DO it.” you said.

“Guys!” Sam yelled, looking between the two of you.

“What?!” you and Dean snapped in unison.

“Did either of you manage to find out anything useful?” Sam asked.

“Uh, no. Nothin’ we don’t already know.” Dean said.

“Well, there was that one thing that they were keepin’ out of the papers.” you said.

“And that is?” Sam asked, growing impatient.

“Meredith’s heart was missing.” Dean answered.

“Her heart?” Sam asked, stunned.

“Yep, her heart. Kinda fucked up, ain’t it?” you asked, Sam nodding.

“So, what do you guys think did it to her?” Sam asked.

“Well, the landlady said it looked like an animal attack. Maybe it was…a werewolf?” Dean suggested.

“That was my first thought, too, but the lunar cycle’s not right.” you said, Sam nodding.

“Plus, if it was a creature, it would’ve left some kind of trace. It’s probably a spirit.” Sam added, Dean looking down at the blood on the carpet.

“See if either one of you can find some masking tape around.” Dean said, Sam passing him a role a few minutes later, Dean using it to connect the pools of blood together, forming an unusual symbol.

“You guys ever see that symbol before?” Sam asked, the three of you looking down at the carpet.

“Never.” Dean said.

“Me neither.” Sam said, both of them looking at you.

“Yeah, at least, I think I have. I just…I just can’t remember where.” you said. 

Later that night the three of you were in the bar Meredith worked at, asking her coworkers a few questions. Dean was busy talking to the bartender while you were talking to one of the bouncers.

“See ya.” Dean said before taking one last drink and stepping away from the bar, wadding up the napkin with the bartender’s number on it.

Sam found an empty table and sat down before pulling out John’s journal. He started to leaf through the pages as Dean sat down across from him.

“Where’s Y/N?” Sam asked, not looking up.

“Oh, she insisted on talking to the bouncer.” Dean said, Sam looking up, recognizing his tone.

“Dean.” Sam sighed, shaking his head. “She’s just talking to him.”

“Just talking, my ass. Look at how he’s lookin’ at her.” Dean said, his eyes focused on you.

Sam turned in his seat, scanning the room until he spotted you, “Yeah, that’s just talking.” Sam said before turning back to face Dean, Dean getting up from the table. “Dean!” Sam snapped, knowing that nothing good could come from him going over there. 

Dean pushed his way through the crowded bar, reaching you just in time to hear the bouncer make you an offer.

“You know, I get off at two. You should stick around, and come back to my place with me. I could show you a good time.” he said, looking you up and down.

“She’s goin’ home with me, asshole.” Dean said, throwing his arm around your shoulders.

“Dean.” you clipped out, Dean ignoring you.

“You got a problem with that?” he asked the bouncer, almost as if he was looking for a fight.

“So, you really are here with someone.” the bouncer said to you, a little surprised.

“You’re God damn right she is.” Dean said, you putting your hand on his chest.

“I am. Excuse us.” you said, pushing Dean back. “Thanks for your help, though.” you added before you turned Dean around, the two of you heading back to the table. 

“What was that, Singer?” Dean asked as the two of you sat down across from Sam.

“Nothing. Just me doin’ my job. That’s why we’re here, isn’t it?” you asked.

“Just doin’ your job? That asshole was tryin’ to take you home.” Dean said.

“Do you see me goin’ home with him? Or, lettin’ him run his fingers through my hair while he told me his sign?” you asked.

“Who knows what would have happened if I didn’t get there when I did.” Dean said, both of you having a little trouble adjusting, neither one of you familiar with actual relationships.

“Would you two listen to yourselves?” Sam asked, you and Dean looking over to him. “You’re both being ridiculous. He loves you. You love him. He didn’t want anything to do with the cop, and she doesn’t want anything to do with the bouncer. Can we please just focus on the case?” Sam asked, you and Dean both silent. “Now, did either of you get anything?”

“Look, there’s nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here. She waited tables, everyone here was her friend.” Dean said.

“Yeah, everybody said she was normal. She didn’t do or say anything weird before she died.” you said.

“What about that symbol? You find anything?” Dean asked Sam.

“Nope, nothing. It wasn’t in Dad’s journal, or in any of the usual books. I just have to dig a little deeper, I guess.” Sam said.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll give Dad a call later. If anyone would know what it is, he would.” you said.

“Well, there was a first victim, right? Before Meredith?” Dean asked, you nodding.

“Yeah, a guy, I think.” you said.

“Right. Yeah.” Sam said, pulling out a newspaper clipping concerning the first death. “His name was, uh…his name was Ben Swardstrom.” he said, passing the clipping to you and Dean. “Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal…the door was locked, the alarm was on.”

“Is there any connection between the two of them?” Dean asked.

“Not that I can tell. I mean, not yet, at least. Ben was a banker. Meredith was a waitress.” Sam said.

“Maybe he was her sugar daddy.” you joked, Sam and Dean staring at you.

“Sugar daddy?” Dean asked, looking at you strangely.

“What?” you asked.

“They never met, never knew anyone in common. They were practically from different worlds.” Sam said, choosing to ignore your comment.

“So, to recap, we basically got nothin’.” Dean said, Sam seeming to notice something on the other side of the room. “What?” Dean asked, Sam getting up from the table.

“Sam? Where the fuck are you goin’?” you asked, Sam walking to a table where a short haired, blonde woman was sitting, her back to him. 

“Meg.” Sam said, putting his hand on her shoulder, the woman turning around.

“Sam!” she exclaimed, Sam looking at her curiously. “Sam! Is that you? Oh, my God!” she said, standing up to hug him, Sam looking slightly puzzled. “What are you doing here?” she asked after pulling back.

“I’m just in town, visiting friends.” Sam said, Meg looking around.

“Where are they?” Meg asked.

“Well, they’re not here right now, but what about you, Meg? I thought you were goin’ to California.” Sam said, you and Dean coming up behind him.

“Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh, and I met what’s his name, something Michael Murray at a bar.” she said.

“Who?” Sam asked, you and Dean watching the interaction.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I’m living here for a while.” Meg said, Dean clearing his throat loudly, both Sam and Meg ignoring him.

“You’re from Chicago?” Sam asked.

“No, Massachusetts…Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we’d run into each other?” she asked.

“Yeah, I know. I thought I’d never see you again.” Sam said.

“Well, I’m glad you were wrong.” Meg said, Sam nodding, Dean clearing his throat again, louder this time. “Dude, cover your mouth.”

“Yeah, um, I’m sorry, Meg. This is, uh, this is my brother Dean, and uh, my friend Y/N.” Sam said, introducing the two of you, Meg looking surprised.

“This is Dean and Y/N?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Sam replied.

“So, you’ve heard of us?” Dean asked, a proud smile on his face.

“Oh, yeah. I’ve heard of you. Nice…the way you treat your brother like luggage.” she said, Dean looking confused.

“What?” Dean asked, Meg turning to face you.

“And, it was real nice of you to choose him over Sam. What kind of a friend does that?” she asked.

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” you asked, Dean grabbing you to keep you from lunging at her.

“Why don’t you guys just let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him all over God’s green earth.” Meg said.

“Listen here, bitch-” you started, Sam interrupting.

“Meg, it’s all right.” Sam said, the four of you looking around, Dean whistling lowly.

“Okay, awkward. Let’s go get a drink, Singer.” Dean said, tossing his arm around you.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. I’d hate to do something to Sam’s little friend.” you sneered, Dean turning to lead you away. 

“Sam, I’m sorry. It’s just…the way you told me they treat you…if it were me, I’d kill them.” Meg said after you and Dean walked away.

“It’s all right. They mean well.” Sam said, Meg nodding.

“Well, we should hook up while you’re in town.” Meg said.

“Yeah.” Sam replied.

“I’ll show you a hell of a time.” she said.

“You know what, that sounds great. Why don’t you, uh…why don’t you give me your number?” Sam asked, taking out his phone to input Meg’s number.

“312-555-0143.” she said.

“You know what, I never got your last name.” Sam said.

“Masters.” Meg replied.

“Masters?” Sam asked.

“So, you better call.” she said.

“Scout’s Honor.” Sam replied.

“I hope to see you around, Sam.” she said, Sam smiling at her before walking away. 

“Who the hell was she?” Dean asked, the three of you walking back to the car.

“I don’t really know. I only met her once. Meeting up with her again. I don’t know, guys, It’s weird.” Sam said.

“Well, she seemed like a real fuckin’ bitch.” you grumbled. “She’s lucky I didn’t hit her.” you added, Dean nodding.

“And, what was she saying? I treat you like luggage? Singer picked me over you? What, were you bitchin’ about us to some chick?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, Sam. What the fuck was that about?” you asked.

“Look, I’m sorry, guys. It was when we had that huge fight, when I was in that bus stop in Indiana. But, that’s not important, just listen-” Sam tried to say, Dean interrupting.

“Well, is there any truth to what she’s saying? I mean, are we keeping you against your will, Sam?” Dean asked.

“No, of course not. Now, would you guys listen?” Sam asked.

“Fine. What’s so important?” you asked.

“I think there’s something’ strange goin’ on here, guys.” Sam said.

“Yeah, tell me about it. She wasn’t even that into me.” Dean joked, you swatting him.

“No, man. I mean like our kind of strange. Like, maybe even a lead.” Sam said.

“Why do you say that?” you asked.

“I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road.” Sam said, you interrupting.

“On the side of the road? Didn’t anybody ever tell you not to talk to strangers?” you teased, Sam rolling his eyes.

“Anyway, and now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar? I mean, the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You guys don’t think that’s a little weird?” Sam asked, looking between you and Dean.

“I don’t know, random coincidence. It happens.” Dean said.

“Yeah, it happens-” Sam said, you cutting him off.

“But, not to us.” you said, Sam nodding.

“Look, I could be wrong. I’m just sayin’ that there’s something about this girl that I can’t quite put my finger on.” Sam said, Dean smirking.

“Well, I bet you’d like to. I mean, maybe she’s not a suspect, maybe you’ve got a thing for her, huh?” Dean asked, Sam rolling his eyes as he laughed. “Maybe you’re thinkin’ a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?” Dean asked, pointing to his head and grinning.

“Do me a favor, guys. Check and see if there’s really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and see if you can’t dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith’s floor.” Sam said, serious again.

“Sure. What are you gonna do, though?” you asked, the corner of your mouth turning up.

“I’m gonna watch Meg.” Sam said.

“Yeah, you are.” Dean said, laughing.

“She’d probably welcome it. She’s into you.” you said, Sam sighing.

“How do you know that?” Dean asked.

“Please, it was fuckin’ obvious. I mean, you saw how she was lookin’ at him.” you said to Dean.

“Yeah, it’s how you look at me.” Dean joked, you rolling your eyes.

“Guys, I just wanna see what’s what. Better safe than sorry.” Sam said.

“All right, you little pervert.” Dean said.

“Yeah, don’t get caught peepin’, and keep your hands out of your pants.” you teased.

“Guys.” Sam breathed out, completely done with the two of you.

“We’re goin’. We’re goin’.” Dean said, the two of you crossing the street a few moments later. 

“You should call him and tell him what we got.” you said, you and Dean back in the motel room, both of you on the bed, the laptop open on Dean’s lap.

“Yeah.” Dean said, picking up his phone and dialing.

“Put it on speaker.” you requested as you flipped through your notes.

“Hold on a second.” Dean said to Sam before putting the phone on speaker. “Okay.”

“Hey.” Sam said.

“Let me guess. You’re lurkin’ outside that poor girl’s apartment, aren’t you?” Dean asked.

“No.” Sam said, you and Dean both waiting for another response, Sam rolling his eyes. “Yes.”

“Thought so.” you said.

“You’ve got a funny way of showin’ your affection.” Dean said, Sam scoffing.

“Yeah, cause you guys really have room to talk there.” Sam said, you and Dean remaining silent. “Did you find anything on her or what?”

“Sorry, man, she checks out. There is a Meg Masters in the Andover phonebook.” Dean said.

“Yeah, we even pulled up her high school photo.” you added.

“Now, look, why don’t you go knock on her door, and, uh, invite her to a poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, huh?” Dean suggested, Sam ignoring him.

“What about the symbol? Any luck?” Sam asked.

“Actually, yeah, that we did have some luck with.” you said, passing your notes to Dean.

“It’s, uh…turns out it’s Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, like two thousand years before Christ.” Dean said.

“It’s a sigil for a Daeva.” you added.

“What’s a Daeva?” Sam asked.

“It translates to demon of darkness.” Dean answered, you quickly jumping in.

“Zoroastrian demons are basically just savage, animalistic assholes.” you said, Dean nodding.

“Yeah, you know, nasty attitudes…kind of like, uh, demonic pit bulls.” Dean said.

“How’d you guys figure that out?” Sam asked.

“Give us some credit, man. You don’t have a corner on paper chasin’ around here.” Dean said.

“Oh, yeah? Name the last book either one of you read.” Sam said.

“Hey! We fuckin’ read…when we have to.” you said, Sam sighing.

“Y/N.” he said.

“Fine, I recognized the symbol from something I READ once, but I couldn’t remember what it was.” you said, emphasizing the word. “So, I called Dad, and he told us.”

“Yeah.” Sam said, glancing up at Meg’s dark bedroom window.

“Anyway, here’s the thing…these Daevas, they have to be summoned, conjured.” Dean explained.

“So, someone’s controlling it?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, that’s what we’re sayin’, and whoever is doin’ it has to know their shit because it’s risky fuckin’ business.” you said.

“Yeah, these suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them, and, uh, the arms and torsos.” Dean added.

“So, what do they look like?” Sam asked.

“Well, nobody knows. Nobody’s seem ‘em for a couple millennia.” you said.

“I mean, summoning a demon that ancient? Like she said, someone really knows their stuff. We think we’ve got a major player in town. Now, why don’t you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram?” Dean asked, you chuckling as you shifted in bed.

“Bite me.” Sam said.

“Alright, I’m gonna go jump in the shower. Be careful, Sam. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” you said.

“The bar’s pretty low then, isn’t it?” Sam teased, you laughing as you got out of bed. 

Dean waited until you walked into the bathroom and closed the door before speaking again, “Alright, dude, listen. I swear, if you come back to this room anytime soon I’ll kill you. You got it?” Dean asked.

“Again, bite me.” Sam said.

“Sam, I’m serious. Now, why don’t you go bite her. Don’t leave teeth marks, though.” Dean said, Sam hanging up. “Sam? Are you?” Dean asked before realizing that Sam was no longer on the other end, quickly hanging up himself. 

Meg left her apartment, Sam ducking down in the front seat, hiding until she was out of sight. Once she was gone, Sam got out of the car and started to follow after her.  
Sam watched as Meg stopped at a graffiti covered wall and looked around before pulling open a door that seemed to be part of the wall. Once she was inside, Sam peered out from behind the building he was hiding behind and walked to the wall, entering through the same camouflaged door that Meg did. 

You walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around you, Dean quickly tossing the remote in his hand aside when he saw you.

“Don’t even think about it.” he said as you started to reach for your bag, his mind focused on one thing and one thing only.

“You gonna stop me?” you asked, clutching the towel closed at your chest.

Dean scrambled from the bed, nearly stumbling over his own feet in his haste to get to you.

“That’s not the only thing I’m gonna do to you.” he said, backing you up until your back was pressed against the closed bathroom door.

“Yeah, well, I think you’re wearing too many clothes for that. Unless…that’s not what you had planned.” you said, walking your fingers up his chest, hearing his thoughts.

“Fuck, why am I so nervous? Come on , Dean! You’ve done this plenty of times. You know what to do, but what if she doesn’t like it? What if-” he thought to himself.

“I’m a little nervous, too.” you blurted out, pulling your hand from him, Dean looking at you confused.

“I’m not nervous.” Dean scoffed.

“Dean.” you said, wiggling your fingers in front of him.

“Shit. I, uh…” he trailed off, a little embarrassed, quickly looking away from you.

“Hey, De.” you said, letting your towel drop to the floor. “Just kiss me." 

Sam walked up a flight of stairs, trying to find out where Meg went to, the building they were in was some large, abandoned warehouse, giving her plenty of places to hide.  
Sam reached the top of the stairs, finally coming upon a door. He attempted to open it, but quickly discovered that it was locked. Sam took a step back, scanning the room for another way out.

He spotted a broken down elevator shaft, and walked over to it. He stepped inside and looked up, deciding that it would have to do. He had to get up there to see what Meg was up to.

Sam started to climb the elevator shaft, using bars as footrests. He finally made it to the top, and was able to peer through the gate into a dimly lit room.  
Sam watched as Meg walked over to a black altar in the middle of the room, and picked up a silver bowl. She started to swirl her finger around the bowl before speaking an incantation in a language that Sam didn’t recognize.

"I don’t think you should come.” Meg said, pausing a moment as she listened to the reply. “Because the brothers and the Singer girl, they’re in town. I didn’t know that-” Meg said, getting interrupted, pausing as she listened. “Yes, sir. Yes, I’ll be here waiting for you.” she said before placing the bowl back down on the altar and blowing out the candles, leaving the room soon after.

Once she was gone, Sam hoisted himself up into the room, and walked over to the altar.  
“What the hell?” he asked, looking down at the Zoroastrian symbol drawn in blood in the middle of the altar. 

“Fuck.” you panted, Dean rolling off of you, collapsing next to you on his back.

“That…was…” he said, trying to catch his breath.

“I know.” you said, turning on your side, propping yourself up on your elbow.

“How did you know to…” he trailed off, looking up at you.

“There’s a few perks to this, I guess.” you said, raising your hand, Dean chuckling.

“You could say that again.” he said before exhaling a slow breath.

“You know, I knew that mouth of yours was good for something besides talking shit.” you teased.

“I could say the same thing about you. Especially after…well, you know.” Dean said, you laughing under your breath as you pushed yourself up. “Where do you think you’re goin’?” Dean asked, grabbing onto you.

“Just gonna grab my gloves.” you said.

“Make sure that’s all you grab.” Dean said, wigging his brows at you.

“Easy, boy. I don’t think you’re ready for round two, yet.” you said as you climbed out of bed, Dean’s eyes glued to you.

“So, what’s it say?” he asked, nodding his head towards your side, fine script tattooed there.

“Aut viam inveniam aut faciam.” you said, Dean sighing.

“English, Singer.” he said.

“I will either find a way or make one.” you said, pulling on your gloves, Dean nodding his head.

“Well, it suits you.” he said, the corner of his mouth turning up.

“I mean, it’s no M&M holding a shot glass, but I like it.” you joked, Dean laughing.

“Get over here, Singer. It’s time for round two.” he said, Sam bursting through the door.

“Sam!!” you yelled, ducking into the bathroom, Sam squeezing his eyes shut.

“Dude, what did I tell you? Get out!” Dean yelled, pulling the covers over himself.

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I just…I got to talk to you guys.” Sam said, turning his back. 

Dean snatched his jeans off the floor, mumbling under his breath as he pulled them on. He walked to the end of the bed, and grabbed your bag from the floor, pulling out a change of clothes before walking to the bathroom door.

“Singer.” he said, turning the knob, cracking open the door.

“Thanks.” you said, sticking your hand out to grab the clothes before closing the door. 

You walked out of the bathroom a few moments later, Dean pulling on a t-shirt as Sam sat on the end of his bed, staring at the floor.

“I thought we decided that you would start knocking.” you said, Sam nodding his head.

“Yeah, sorry. I, uh, I just really needed to talk to you guys.” Sam said, finally looking up at you.

“So, start talkin’, and this better be good.” Dean said.

Sam started from the beginning, telling the two of you everything that happened. You and Dean sat quietly as you listened to everything he had to say.

“I knew there was something wrong with that bitch.” you said, shaking your head.

“So, hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?” Dean asked, Sam nodding.

“Looks like she was using that black altar to control the thing.” Sam said.

“So, Sammy’s got a thing for the bad girl.” Dean said, chuckling, Sam rolling his eyes.

“You should really raise your standards, Sam.” you teased, Sam sighing.

“Guys.” he said, looking between the two of you. “Can we just…be serious for a minute?” he asked.

“What’s the deal with that bowl again?” Dean asked, quickly getting back on track.

“She was talking into it. The way witches use crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone.” Sam explained.

“With who? With the Daeva?” Dean asked, you shaking your head.

“No. Those things are fuckin’ savages. There’s no communicating with them. It had to be someone else.” you said, Sam nodding.

“Someone who’s giving her orders. Someone who’s comin’ to that warehouse.” Sam suggested, Dean thinking for a moment before glancing to some files on a nearby table.

Dean got up and grabbed the files before sitting down at the table to look through them.

“Holy crap.” he said, you walking to the table to join him.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Oh, we forgot to tell you something earlier. Dean pulled a favor with his…friend, Amy, over at the police department. We got the complete records of the first two victims.” you said, gesturing towards the files.

“We missed something the first time.” Dean said, Sam coming over to look at the records.

“What?” Sam asked.

“The first victim, the old man…he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn’t born here. Look where he was born.” Dean said, pointing to the page.

“Lawrence, Kansas.” Sam said.

“Yep.” you said, picking up the second file. “Now, Meredith, the second victim, well, it turns out that she was adopted. Bet you can’t guess where she was born.” you said, passing the file to Sam, the file listing her birthplace as Lawrence, Kansas.

“Holy crap.” Sam said, sitting across from Dean, clearly shocked.

“Yeah.” Dean said.

“I mean, it is where the demon killed Mom. That’s where everything started. So, you guys think Meg’s tied up with the demon?” Sam asked.

“I think it’s a definite possibility.” Dean said.

“Me, too.” you agreed.

“But, I don’t understand. What’s the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?” Sam asked.

“No fucking clue.” you sighed, Dean nodding.

“Yeah, beats me, but I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation.” Dean suggested.

“No, we can’t. We shouldn’t tip her off. We’ve gotta stake out that warehouse. We’ve gotta see who or what is showin’ up to meet her.” Sam said, you nodding.

“As much as I would like to get my fuckin’ hands on her…he’s right.” you said.

“All right, but I’ll tell you guys one thing. I don’t think we should do this alone.” Dean said. 

You and Sam walked into the room, each carrying a bag full of weapons as Dean left John a voicemail.

“We think we’ve got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh, this warehouse…it’s 1435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can.” Dean said before hanging up.

“Voicemail.” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Dean said, gesturing to the bags. “Jesus, what’d you guys get?” he asked, Sam chuckling.

“We ransacked that trunk. Holy water, every weapon that we could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions.” Sam said.

“We’re not sure what to expect, so we thought that we should just expect fuckin’ everything.” you said, Dean nodding, the three of you beginning to load your guns in silence. 

“Big night.” Dean finally said.

“Yeah. You nervous?” Sam asked.

“No. Why, are you?” Dean asked.

“No. No way.” Sam said, both of them looking over to you.

“I don’t get nervous, boys.” you lied. 

“God, could you guys imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?” Sam asked.

“Sam.” you gently said, Sam looking at you. “Don’t get your hopes up, okay?”

“Yeah, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Dean added.

“I know. I’m just sayin’, what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? I’d sleep for a month. Go back to school…be a person again.” Sam said.

“You wanna go back to school?” Dean asked, you exhaling a slow breath, knowing a fight was coming.

“Yeah, once we’re done huntin’ the thing.” Sam said.

“Huh.” Dean said, you sighing.

“Dean, don’t.” you said.

“Why, is there something wrong with that?” Sam asked.

“No. No, it’s, uh, great. Good for you.” Dean said.

“I mean, what are you guys gonna do when it’s all over?” Sam asked.

“It’s never gonna be over. Don’t you see that?” you asked.

“Yeah, there’s gonna be others. There’s always gonna be somethin’ to hunt.” Dean said.

“But…there’s got to be something that you guys want for yourselves-” Sam said, Dean interrupting.

“Yeah, I don’t want you to leave the second this thing’s over, Sam.” Dean said, walking over to the dresser.

“Dude, what’s your problem?” Sam asked, Dean’s back to him.

“Hey, watch it.” you said, pointing a finger at Sam.

“Why do you think we drag you everywhere? Huh? I mean, why do you think we came and got you at Stanford in the first place?” Dean asked.

“'Cause Dad was in trouble and you guys needed help. 'Cause you wanted to find the thing that killed Mom.” Sam said to Dean.

“Yes, that, but it’s more than that, man.” Dean said, turning back around.

“Sam, think about it for a second. I mean, don’t you think that if we really fuckin’ wanted to, we could have done this ourselves?” you asked, Sam staring at you. “I’m not saying that we don’t need you here, because we do. I’m just…we want you here, Sam. We want you with us.”

“Yeah, you, me, Dad, and Y/N. I mean, I want us…I want us to be together. I want us to be a family.” Dean said, turning to face Sam.

“Dean, we are a family. I’d do anything for the two of you, but things will never be the way they were before.” Sam said, Dean looking heartbroken.

“Could be.” Dean sadly said.

“I don’t want them to be. I know you guys are fine with this life. It’s what you want to do, but I’m not gonna live this life forever. Guys, when all of this is over…you’re both gonna have to let me go my own way.” Sam said, the three of you sharing a look.

“Well, I guess we know where we stand on that.” you said before grabbing your bag and walking out the door. 

The three of you were standing at the bottom of the elevator shaft in the warehouse, preparing to climb up to the floor where the altar was. You pulled your gloves from your hands and stuck them in your pocket, Dean looking over at you, worried.

“What are you doin’? Put those back on.” he said, nodding towards your hands.

“It might come in handy.” you said, shrugging your shoulders.

“Yeah, if you can get it to work.” Sam said, looking down at you.

“I’ve been practicing. It’ll work just fuckin’ fine if I need it to.” you said before starting to climb, Sam and Dean following after you. 

The three of you reached the floor you needed to, Meg standing at the altar, speaking in a different language. Quietly, the three of you squeezed through the space between the gate and the wall, each of you drawing your guns as you moved to the other side of the room to hide behind some crates.

“Guys.” Meg said, the three of you looking at each other, stunned. “Hiding’s a little bit childish, don’t you think?” she asked.

“Well, fuck.” you quietly said, Dean nodding.

“That didn’t work out like I planned.” he said, Meg turning to face the three of you.

“Why don’t you come out?” she asked, the three of you stepping from behind the crates. “Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Sam said.

“So, where’s your little Daeva friend?” Dean asked.

“Around. You know, those shotgun’s aren’t gonna do much good.” Meg said, nodding towards you and Dean.

“Don’t worry about that, bitch. The shotgun’s aren’t for the demon.” you said.

“Ooo…feisty.” she said, smiling at you.

“You have no fuckin’ idea.” you said, the two of you staring at each other until Sam spoke up.

“So, who is it, Meg? Who’s coming? Who are you waiting for?” Sam asked.

“You.” Meg said, the shadow demon beginning to form on the wall before knocking Sam to the ground and throwing you and Dean into the crates, claw like scratch marks appearing on Sam’s face. 

Meg had each of you tied to separate posts, each of you just now starting to come to.

“Hey, Sam? Don’t take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend…is a bitch.” Dean said.

“Bitch doesn’t quite cut it.” you said, Meg chuckling.

“This, the whole thing, was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin’ what you had to say. It was all a set up, wasn’t it?” Sam asked, Meg laughing. “And, that the victims were from Lawrence?”

“It doesn’t mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that’s all.” Meg said.

“You killed those two people for nothin’.” Sam said.

“Baby, I’ve killed a lot more for a lot less.” Meg said.

“You trapped us. Good for you. It’s Miller time.” Dean said, smiling. “But, why don’t you kill us already?”

“Not very quick on the uptake, are we?” Meg asked, leaning in closer.

“Oh, you dumb fuckin’ bitch.” you said, shaking your head as you pulled at your ropes.

“I heard you were the smart one.” Meg said to you, knowing that you knew what she was planning. “This trap isn’t for you.” Meg said to Dean, Dean still puzzled.

“Dad. It’s a trap for Dad.” Sam said, Meg smiling.

“Oh, sweetheart…you’re dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he’s not, he wouldn’t walk into something like this. He’s too good.” Dean said.

“He is pretty good. I’ll give you that.” she said, walking over to Dean, straddling his legs before sitting on him, staring at you the entire time.

“Oh, now you’re just tryin’ to piss me off.” you said, working your hands until you could feel the knot in your palm.

“Yeah, I’d be careful if I were you. She can get a little jealous.” Dean said.

“She doesn’t scare me.” Meg said, glancing over at you before focusing back on Dean. “You see, John has one weakness.”

“What’s that?” Dean asked.

“You. He let’s his guard down around his boys, lets his emotions cloud his judgement. I happen to know he’s in town, and he’ll come and try to save you. And, then the Daevas will kill everybody nice, and slow, and messy.” Meg said.

“Hey, great story, really…I mean it, but when do we get to the chapter where you shut the fuck up?” you asked, Meg laughing.

“You know, I bet we could have a pretty good time together.” she said, looking over to you.

“Yeah, you’re not really my type.” you said, Dean getting her attention again.

“I’ve got news for ya. It’s gonna take a lot more than some…shadow to kill him.” Dean said.

“Oh, the Daevas are in the room here. They’re invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see.” Meg explained.

“Why you doin’ this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?” Sam asked.

“I’m doing this for the same reasons you do what you do, loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy…and Jess.” Meg said.

“Go to hell.” Sam spat.

“Baby, I’m already there.” she said, smiling and sliding over to him. “Come on, Sam. There’s no need to be nasty.” she said, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I think we both know how you really feel about me. You know, I saw you watching me…changing in my apartment. Turned you on, didn’t it?”

“Get a room, you two.” Dean said, Meg ignoring him.

“I didn’t mind. I liked that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun.” she said before kissing his neck.

“You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I’m a little tied up right now.” Sam said, Meg smiling before continuing to kiss him. 

A noise on Dean’s side of the room made her stop. She got up and walked behind Dean’s post to see a knife in his hand. Meg snatched the knife from him, and tossed it into the corner before swinging around to the other side of the post to look at him. She smiled at him, and Dean chuckled guiltily.

“Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?” she asked, going back over to Sam just as you used your light to snap your ropes.

“No. No. That was because I have a knife of my own.” Sam said, Meg looking at him confused as both you and Sam broke free, Sam grabbing Meg’s shoulders before headbutting her, causing her to fall to the floor.

You quickly got to your feet and walked until you were standing over her.

“Remember when you said you weren’t scared of me?” you asked, your hand pointed at her, the ball of light in your palm seeming to buzz with energy. “Well, you fuckin’ should be.” you said before releasing the light, Meg sliding across the room from the impact.

“Sam! Get the altar.” Dean said, a little shocked at what he just saw. He had never seen you use it before.

Sam walked over to the altar and overturned it. Suddenly, the shadow demons appeared and grabbed Meg. They dragged her across the floor, and crashed through the window, Meg falling down to the street below.

You pulled your gloves from your pocket and put them on before grabbing Dean’s knife and cutting him free, Dean looking at you a little strangely.  
“What?” you asked as he got to his feet.

“N-nothing. I just…that’s the first time I’ve seen it.” he said, you nodding.

“Guess, it takes some getting used to.” you said, shrugging your shoulders. 

The three of you walked over to the window and peered out to see Meg sprawled out on the sidewalk below, her limbs bent at odd angles.

“Good fuckin’ riddance you crazy bitch.” you said, looking down at her.

“So, I guess the Daevas didn’t like being bossed around.” Sam said.

“Yeah, I guess not. Hey, Sam?” Dean asked.

“Hm?” Sam hummed.

“Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that’s not so buckets-o-crazy.” Dean said, smiling before tossing his arm around you, the two of you walking away. 

“And you can just use it anytime, now?” Sam asked, the three of you pulling up in the motel parking lot.

“Yep. Like I said, I’ve been practicing. It’s been pretty useful so far.” you said before climbing out of the car, Sam grabbing the bags from the backseat.

“Why didn’t you just leave that stuff in the car?” Dean asked, the three of you now walking to the room.

“I said it before, and I’ll say it again…better safe than sorry.” Sam said, Dean unlocking the door and walking in, the three of you spotting the outline of a man standing by the window.

“Hey!” Dean yelled, pulling you behind him as Sam turned on the light, John turning around to face the three of you. “Dad?”

“John?” you asked, all three of you stunned.

“Hey, boys…Y/N.” John said, Dean and John walking towards each other, the two of them embracing in an emotional hug.

“Holy shit.” you quietly said, still shocked to see him.

Dean and John pulled apart a few seconds later, and John looked over to Sam, who was grasping onto your forearm.

“Hi, Sam.” he said.

“Hey, Dad.” Sam softly said, the two of them looking at each other as Sam placed the bag of weapons on the floor.

“Dad, it was a trap. I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” Dean said.

“It’s all right. I thought it might’ve been.” John replied.

“Were you there?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?” John asked.

“Yes, sir.” Sam and Dean said in unison, you speaking at the same time.

“You’re God damn right she was.” you said, the corner of John’s mouth turning up. “I mean, uh, yes…sir.” you said, shifting uncomfortably.

“Good. Well, it doesn’t surprise me. It’s tried to stop me before.” John said.

“The demon has?” Sam asked.

“It knows I’m close. It knows I’m gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell, but actually kill it.” John said.

“Kill it?” you asked, Dean quickly jumping in.

“How?” he asked, John smiling.

“I’m workin’ on that.” John answered.

“Let us come with you. We’ll help.” Sam said, Dean giving him a warning look.

“No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don’t want you caught in the crossfire. I don’t want you hurt.” John explained.

“Dad, you don’t have to worry about us.” Sam said.

“Of course I do. I’m your father.” John said, pausing for a moment. “Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight.”

“Yes, sir.” Sam said.

“It’s good to see you again. It’s been a long time.” John said.

“Too long.” Sam said, the two of them finally embracing. 

You were standing back, letting the three of them have their family moment, when out of nowhere John was attacked by one of the shadow demons from the warehouse. The demon tossed John back into the cabinets before taking down Sam.

“No!” Dean yelled as you were flung backwards into the wall, Dean getting thrown to the floor a few seconds later.

The four of you were still being attacked by the shadow demons, each of you groaning and screaming in pain as you were flung around the room.

“Sam!! They’re shadow demons!” you yelled, ripping off your gloves, your palm starting to glow, the demon that was attacking you vanishing once the ball of light formed.

“Shut your eyes! These things are shadow demons, so let’s light 'em up!” Sam yelled, grabbing a flare from the bag of weapons before lighting it, the room instantly filling with smoke and a brilliant white light.

“Singer.” Dean said, trying to find you.

“I’m fine.” you replied, your hand pressed to your leg.

“Come on. Let’s get you out of here.” Dean said, starting to make his way to you.

“I got it. Go find your dad. I’ll be fine.” you said, starting to make your way towards the door. 

“Dad!” Dean yelled, the four of you trying to feel your way around the room, coughing and sputtering the entire time.

“Over here!” John yelled, Dean making his way to him as you dragged yourself out of the room, your leg a tattered mess.

“Come here.” Sam said, scooping you up as he walked out of the room with the bag of weapons, carrying you to the car. 

Sam sat you down on the hood of the car before placing the bag of weapons in the backseat, John and Dean soon joining the two of you.

“Shit. Let me see.” Dean said, rushing over to you in a panic. “You said you were fine.”

“Relax. I am. It’s just a scratch.” you said, your jeans soaked heavily through with blood.

“Scratch, my ass. We’re gonna have to stitch that up and fast.” Dean said, you waving him off.

“It’s fine.” you said.

“All right, come on. We don’t have much time. As soon as the flares are out, they’ll be back.” Sam said, you nodding.

“And, I don’t have enough to stop all of them.” you said, raising your hand, John looking at you curiously.

“Wait, wait, wait! Sam, wait. Dad, you can’t come with us.” Dean said, realizing what had to be done.

“What? What are you talkin’ about?” Sam asked.

“You kids…you’re beat to hell.” John said, looking at the three of you.

“Eh, we’ve had worse, trust me.” you said, Dean nodding.

“We’ll be all right.” Dean said.

“Dean, we should stick together. We’ll go after those demons-” Sam said, Dean interrupting.

“Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don’t you understand? They’re not gonna stop. They’re gonna try again. They’re gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad’s vulnerable when he’s with us. He…he’s stronger without us around.” Dean said.

“I know you don’t wanna fuckin’ hear it, but he’s right, Sam.” you said, one hand still pressed to your calf.

“Dad…no.” Sam said, placing a hand on John’s shoulder, you and Dean watching, sadly. “After everything…after all the time we spent lookin’ for you…please. I gotta be a part of this fight.”

“Sammy, this fight is just starting, and we are all gonna have a part to play.” John said, glancing at you. “For now, you’ve got to trust me, son.” John said, Sam shaking his head no. “Okay, you’ve gotta let me go.”

The four of you were silent for a moment, Sam, John, and Dean close to tears. Sam finally looked at his hand on John’s shoulder, and patted his shoulder once before letting go.  
John and Dean shared a look before John walked to his truck. Once he was there he turned back to face the three of you one last time.

“Be careful, boys.” he said before looking over to you, an unreadable expression on his face. “Take care of 'em, Y/N.”

“I will.” you said, the two of you staring at each other, each of you wanting to say something but deciding that now wasn’t the time.

John nodded his head and climbed into his truck. The three of you watched as he drove away, the boys refusing to look away until he was around the corner, out of sight.

“Come on.” Dean said, after tying a bandana around your calf, helping you down from the hood.

You started to reach for the back door, Dean reaching out to stop you.

“What?” you asked.

“Up front.” he said, you simply nodding your head before sliding into the middle of the front seat, Sam and Dean soon on either side of you.

Without another word, Dean started the car and backed into the street before speeding down the road and around the corner. He reached for your hand, lacing his fingers with yours as he stared straight ahead, each of you sitting there in silence. You all knew that this was the start of something big, and that things were about to get messy. Each of you could only hope that you all would be able to make it through in one piece.


	17. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 17: Hell House

The gentle hum of the tires rolling down the two lane black top nearly had you in a trance like state. Combine that with the warmth that the sun kissed leather was radiating through you, and you couldn’t help but close your eyes, letting the steady heartbeat of the open road lull you to sleep. 

Despite having an actual physical home, four walls and a roof that so many hunters never had the pleasure of knowing, you always felt more comfortable in a car.   
Those four wheels and an open road, and all of the possibilities that they provided, always seemed to bring you some sort of inner peace. Perhaps it was the freedom you craved, the ability to make choices with wild abandon, never knowing for sure what town or state you would be in tomorrow. All you knew for sure was that your gypsy soul got restless if you were ever in one place for too long. That was why you always felt perfectly suited for this life. 

You could feel your mind start to wander, Sam’s comment about wanting to go back to school after all of this was finished, and how he wanted to be an actual person again had you thinking. He said that there had to be something that you wanted to do, something that you wanted for yourself, but for the life of you, you couldn’t think of one single thing.   
You had everything you wanted, everything you needed, right there in that car with you, and you couldn’t help the feeling of dread you felt at the thought of all of that being ripped away. 

What started as a peaceful sleep soon turned into a restless one, and you found yourself struggling to wake, no longer able to face the what ifs your mind was producing.   
You seemed to be in limbo, right on the cusp of consciousness, but unable to take that final little leap over the edge, until you heard it. It was faint at first, but you would recognized that voice anywhere. It had become just as much of a home to you as that car had, and it was that last little push you needed to wake up.   
You blinked open your eyes to see Dean glancing between you and the road, a bright smile on his face, and a hint of mischief in his eyes. 

“Singer.” he mouthed, gesturing for you to look over at Sam, who was sleeping peacefully in the front seat, his mouth open. 

You leaned up from the backseat just as Dean found what he was looking for, a plastic spoon. You watched as he gently placed the spoon in Sam’s mouth, grinning as he flipped open his phone to take a picture before turning the music up loud. 

“Fire…of unknown origins…took my baby away.” Dean sang, Sam jerking awake, panicking and waving his arms around when he realized something was in his mouth. 

Sam spit the spoon out as Dean air drummed along to the song on the steering wheel, both of you smiling at Sam. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before turning down the music. 

“Ha ha, very funny.” he said, looking between the two of you. 

“Hey, I had no part in it. I was just a witness.” you said. 

“Sorry, not a lot of scenery here in East Texas, kinda gotta make your own.” Dean said. 

“Man, we’re not kids anymore, Dean. We’re not going to start that crap up again.” Sam said. 

“Start what up?” Dean asked. 

“Really?” you asked, whipping around to face him. 

“That prank stuff. It’s stupid, and it always escalates.” Sam said, flashbacks running through his mind. 

“Yeah. Do I need to remind either of you of summer ‘97?” you asked, Dean laughing loudly. 

“Aw, what’s the matter Sammy, scared you’re going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again, huh?” Dean asked, Sam shaking his head. 

“All right, just remember you started it.” Sam said. 

“Nope. No fuckin’ way. We aren’t doing this shit again. Summer '97 was the last of it. We promised.” you argued, Dean smiling. 

“I think somebody’s scared, Sammy.” Dean said, trying to push your buttons. 

“I’m not fuckin’ scared, but like Sam said, it always escalates. So, if you two dumbasses want to torture each other, then fine. You leave me out of it, though.” you warned, Dean subtly nodding before looking over to Sam. 

“All right, just me and you. Bring it on, baldy.” he said, Sam shaking his head. 

“Where are we anyway?” Sam asked, changing the subject. 

“A few hours outside of Richardson. Give us the lowdown again.” Dean requested. 

“All right, about a month or two ago this group of kids goes poking around in this local haunted house.” Sam said. 

“Haunted by what?” you asked. 

“Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters.” Sam explained. 

“Well, doesn’t he just sound fuckin’ charming?” you asked. 

“Yeah, anyway, this group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar.” Sam finished. 

“Anybody ID the corpse?” Dean asked. 

“Well, that’s the thing. By the time the cops got there the body was gone. So, cops are saying the kids were just yanking chains.” Sam replied. 

“Maybe the cops are right.” Dean said, you nodding. 

“Yeah, it kinda sounds like a bunch of bored kids bein’ assholes.” you said. 

“Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids firsthand accounts. They seemed pretty sincere.” Sam said. 

“Where’d you read these accounts?” Dean asked, Sam seeming to get a little embarrassed. 

“Well, I knew we were gonna be passing through Texas. So, umm…last night, I surfed some local…” he trailed off, you staring at him, waiting for an answer. “Paranormal websites.” he quickly said. 

“Paranormal websites?” you asked, one brow quizzically raised. 

“Yeah, and I found one.” Sam said. 

“And what’s it called?” Dean asked. 

“HellHoundsLair.com.” Sam said. 

“And, with a name like that you know it’s completely fuckin’ legit.” you said, Dean chuckling. 

“Yeah, lemme guess, streaming live out of Mom’s basement.” Dean said, Sam grinning. 

“Yeah, probably.” Sam admitted. 

“Come on, Sam.” you sighed. “Most of those guys don’t know their asses from their elbows." 

"Yeah, most of those websites wouldn’t know a ghost if it bit 'em in the persqueeter.” Dean said, your brows furrowing. 

“Persqueeter?” you asked, looking over at him. “What the fuck is that?" 

"Uh, you know, just another word for…” he trailed off, pointing down at his lap. 

“Why not say dick like a fuckin’ normal person?” you asked. 

“Well.” Sam said. “I mean, it is a slang term, but if you want to get technical…it’s specifically a woman’s.” Sam explained. 

“So, Singer…how about later me, you, and your per-” Dean started, you quickly interrupting. 

“Don’t even fuckin’ say it. I swear De, you ever wanna see mine again, you’ll never call it that.” you said, Sam groaning. 

“Can we not do this? I’m right here, and this isn’t something I want to hear or think about.” Sam said, giving the two of you a warning look. 

“Wow, someone’s a real persqueeter.” Dean teased, Sam glaring at him. 

“Look, I know you guys think this is nothing, but we let Dad take off, which was a mistake by the way. Now we don’t know where the hell he is, so in the meantime we gotta find ourselves something to hunt. There’s no harm in checking this thing out.” Sam said. 

“Fine by me. I mean, it’s not like we have anything else to do.” you said, shrugging your shoulders, Dean nodding. 

“All right. So, where do we find these kids?” Dean asked. 

“Same place you always find kids in a town like this.” Sam said. 

“This is really what kids do?” you asked as Dean pulled up in front of the local fast food dive, Rodeo Drive. 

“What else are they supposed to do in a town like this?” Dean asked as he cut the engine. 

“I don’t know.” you said, shrugging off your jacket, leaving you in a tank top. “I bet one of these little assholes are to blame for the whole thing.” you said, Dean eyeing you in the rearview mirror. 

“Maybe.” Sam said, reaching for the door handle. “But, it’s still worth checking out.” he added before getting out of the car. 

“You hot?” Dean asked, turning in his seat to face you. 

“We’re about to interview a bunch of teenage boys.” you said, your hand on the door handle. “Boobs are their Kryptonite. They’ll be talking in no time.” you added before getting out of the car, Dean quickly following after you. 

“Alright, so, it’s those two guys and that girl.” Sam said, pointing out the three people you needed to talk to. 

“I’ll take the guy behind the window. He looks like the weak link.” you said, adjusting your tank top before walking away, Dean rolling his eyes. 

“Okay, you take the other guy, and I’ll talk to the girl.” Sam said, Dean nodding before walking away. 

“It was the scariest thing I ever saw in my life, I swear to God.” the guy Dean was interviewing said, the two of them at an outside table. 

“From the moment we walked in the walls were painted black.” your guy said, from behind the serving window. 

“Red.” Dean’s guy said, contradicting what your guy said. 

“I think it was blood.” the girl said, her and Sam seated at a table inside. 

“All these freaky symbols.” Dean’s guy said, shaking his head. 

“Crosses and stars and…” your guy said, trailing off as he tried to think of the right word. 

“Pentagons.” Dean’s guy said, Dean giving him a look. 

“Pentecostals.” your guy said, your brows furrowing. 

“Whatever, I had my eyes closed the whole time.” Sam’s girl said, Sam smiling politely at her. 

“But, I can damn sure tell you this much. No matter what anybody else says…” Dean’s guy said. 

“That poor girl.” the girl said. 

“With the black.” your guy said. 

“Red hair, just hanging there.” the girl said. 

“Kicking!” Dean’s guy exclaimed. 

“Without even moving!” your guy passionately said. 

“She was real.” Sam’s girl stated. 

“One hundred percent.” Dean’s guy said. 

“And kinda hot. Well, you know in a dead sort of way.” your guy said, eyeing you up and down. “So, what are you doin’ later?" 

"Unless you want to end up like that girl you seen, I suggest we move on.” you said, your guy swallowing loudly. “Now, how’d you find out about this place?" 

"Craig took us.” he said, you giving him a tight lipped smile before quickly walking away. 

“So.” Dean said, leaning against the side of the car. “None of the stories match at all." 

"I’m pretty sure we shouldn’t take anything my guy said seriously.” you said, slowly shaking your head, your arms crossed over your chest. “He was,…fuckin’ weird." 

"Well, there was one thing they all could agree on.” Sam said, looking between the two of you. 

“Craig.” you and Dean said in unison, Sam nodding. 

“Well, let’s go talk to this Craig guy, then.” you said before climbing into the backseat. 

The three of you walked into the music shop where Craig supposedly worked, the shop relatively empty at the moment. 

“Can I help you with anything?” a young man standing behind the counter asked. 

“Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?” Sam asked. 

“I am.” Craig answered. 

“Well, we’re reporters with the Dallas Morning News. I’m Dean, this is Sam, and that’s Y/N.” Dean said, introducing the three of you. 

“No way. Well, I’m a writer too. I write for my school’s lit magazine.” Craig said. 

“Small world.” you muttered. 

“Well, good for you, Morrissey.” Dean said, Sam giving you both looks to cool it. 

“Umm, we’re doing an article on local hauntings and rumor has it you might know of one.” Sam said, Craig nodding. 

“You mean Hell House?” Craig asked. 

“That’s the one.” Dean replied. 

“I didn’t think there was anything to that story.” Craig said. 

“Well, we’ll be the judge of that.” you said, Sam sighing. 

“Why don’t you tell us the story.” Sam requested, Craig pausing a moment before speaking. 

“Well, supposedly back in the '30’s this farmer, Mordechai Murdock, used to live in this house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression, his crops were failing, he didn’t have enough money to feed his own children. So, I guess that’s when he went off the deep end.” Craig explained. 

“How?” Sam asked. 

“Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick, rather than starve to death. So, he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop but he just strung 'em up, one after the other. And when he was all finished he just turned around and hung himself. Now, they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl that goes inside.” Craig explained. 

“I said it before and I’ll said it again…fuckin’ charming.” you said. 

“Where’d you hear all this?” Dean asked. 

“My cousin Dana told me. I don’t know where she heard it form. Ya gotta realize, I…I didn’t believe this for a second.” Craig said. 

“But, now you do?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t know what the hell to think, man. You guys, I…I’ll tell you exactly what I told the police, ok? That girl was real, and she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don’t wanna go anywhere near that house ever again.” Craig said, a nervous expression on his face. 

“Yeah, that’s probably not a bad idea.” you said, Craig nodding. 

“Thanks.” Dean said before the three of you turned for the door. 

“Can’t say I blame the kid.” Sam said, as the three of you slushed up the muddy path to the Murdock house. 

“Yeah, so much for curb appeal.” Dean said, taking in the dilapidated house. “You know, Singer, maybe you should sit this one out." 

"Yeah right. When have you even know me to do that?” you asked, your arms crossed over your chest. 

“Well, this guy has a thing for stringin’ up girls, so maybe now is a good time to start.” Dean said. 

“One, we don’t even know if this is fuckin’ legit, and two, I don’t care if he gets off on stringin’ up girls. I’m not riding the bench.” you argued, Dean sighing as he pulled out his EMF. 

“I’m gonna take a look around.” Sam said before splitting off from the two of you, not wanting to be around for the fight that was sure to follow. 

“You know, I’d probably drop dead if you actually listened to me.” Dean said, glancing over at you, the EMF making sounds. 

“Good thing we don’t have to worry about that, then.” you said, Dean rolling his eyes. 

“You guys get anything?” Sam asked, a few moments later, rejoining the two of you. 

“Yeah, the EMF’s no good.” Dean said, tapping it. 

“Why?” Sam asked. 

“I think that thing’s still got a little juice in it.” you said, gesturing towards the powerlines.

“Yeah, it’s screwing with all the readings.” Dean said, tucking the EMF back in his pocket. 

“Yeah, that’d do it.” Sam said, the three of you looking at the front of the house. 

“Yeah, Come on, let’s go.” Dean said before heading towards the door, stopping shortly after to quickly turn to face you. “You stay with me. Got it?" 

"You wanna hold my fuckin’ hand the whole time?” you sassed, Dean looking down at your hand before grabbing ahold of it. “Really, De?" 

"Really.” he said before turning back to the house, dragging your along with him. 

Dean whistled when the two of you stepped through the front door, his grip on your hand tight. 

“Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger in his time.” he said. 

“And after his time, too. That reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries, but this sigil of sulfur didn’t show up in San Francisco until the '60’s.” Sam explained, looking at the symbols that were spray painted on the wall. 

“That is exactly why you never get laid.” Dean said, staring at Sam, Sam glaring at him. 

“Well, if you plan on ever getting laid again, you’ll let go of me.” you said, pulling your hand from his, Dean quickly grabbing your hand, again. “Why don’t you just get one of those fuckin’ kiddie leashes that parents use at the zoo and shit?” you asked. 

“See, Singer, now you’re talkin’.” Dean teased, still holding tightly to your hand. 

“De, I swear to fuckin’-” you started, Sam interrupting. 

“Guys, please.” he said, both you and Dean looking over at him. “You know, she kinda has a point.” Sam added. 

“See, he thinks it’s a good idea, too.” Dean said, looking back at you, Sam sighing loudly. 

“Dude, no. I meant that you’re going a little overboard.” Sam said, gesturing toward your joined hands, Dean ignoring him as he pulled you to the other wall. 

“What about this one, either of you seen this one before?” Dean asked, gesturing to a symbol with his free hand, the symbol mirroring a cross with a dot in the middle, the bottom stroke resembling an upside down question mark. 

“No.” Sam said, taking a closer look at the symbol before pulling out his phone to snap a picture. 

“I have. Somewhere.” Dean said, you cocking your head to the side as you looked at it. 

“Yeah, I think I have, too.” you mumbled, trying to place the symbol. 

“It’s paint.” Sam said, rubbing his finger across it. “Seems pretty fresh too." 

"I don’t know, Sam. You know I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but…the cops may be right about this one.” Dean said, finally letting go of your hand. 

“I have to agree. Like I said, I’m sure it was just asshole kids fuckin’ around.” you said, Sam nodding. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Sam said, a sudden noise putting the three of you on high alert. 

Sam and Dean took up positions on either side of the door the noise came from, Dean quickly pulling you to his side, giving you a warning look to cooperate. Dean looked over to Sam, and nodded his head, both of them bursting through the door seconds later, bright lights shining in their eyes. 

“Oh, cut. It’s just a coupla humans.” one of the guys said, shutting off the camera he was holding. “What are you guys doing here?" 

"What the hell are you doing here?” Dean asked as you stepped through the door, both guys standing up straight when you walked in, their eyes focused on only you. 

“We belong here. We’re professionals.” the one with the camera said, puffing out his chest a little as he stared at you. 

“Professional what?” you asked, looking between the two of them. 

“Paranormal investigators, M'lady.” he said before handing you a business card. “There you go, take a look at that, pretty lady.” he said, as if you should be impressed. 

“Whoa, guys.” you said, passing the card to Dean. “We’re dealing with a coupla big shots here.” you added, both guys smiling proudly at you. 

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me.” Dean said, looking down at the card before passing it to Sam. 

“Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spengler? Hellhoundslair.com. You guys run that website.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, like the pretty lady said, we’re kind of a big deal.” Ed said, trying to appear cool. 

“Oh, yeah, yeah. We’re huge fans.” Dean sarcastically said, both guys still only looking at you. 

“Is that so?” Ed asked, walking towards you, his attempt at a flirty smile on his face. 

“Sure is, Sugar.” you purred, winking at him, Ed stopping in his tracks, a nervous expression taking over his face as he swallowed loudly. 

“R-really?” he stammered out, his voice cracking a little. 

“Singer, you’re gonna give the guy a heart attack.” Dean said, looking over at you, knowing that you were just messing with him. “Trust me, you couldn’t handle this one.” Dean added, slinging his arm over your shoulders. 

Ed took a couple steps back, rejoining Harry. “More like she couldn’t handle me.” he said, trying to recover. “We know all about who you guys are.” he added, the three of you looking at him sharply. 

“Oh, yeah?” Sam asked. 

“Amateurs’.” Ed said, Dean immediately losing interest. “Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills." 

"I do love cheap thrills.” you said. 

“Yep. So, if you guys don’t mind, we’re trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here.” Harry said, annoyed with the three of you. 

“You hear that, De? We’re interrupting their serious scientific investigation.” you said, Dean laughing under his breath. 

“Yeah, what have you got so far?” Dean asked, his arm still around your shoulders. 

“Harry, why don'tcha tell 'em about EMF?” Ed asked, looking over to Harry. 

“Well…” Harry said. 

“EMF?” Sam asked, playing dumb, trying not to smile. 

“Electromagnetic field? Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector. Like this bad boy right here.” Harry said, turning his EMF on, you and Dean smiling at Sam. “Whoa. Whoa. It’s 2.8 mg." 

"2.8. It’s hot in here.” Ed said, Dean whistling in admiration as you tried your best not to laugh. 

“Wow.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, maybe we should get outta here, and let the professionals handle things.” you said, surprised that you were able to keep a straight face. 

“Huh. So, you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or…” Dean asked. 

“Once. We were, uh….we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table.” Ed said, Harry quickly jumping in. 

“By itself.” Harry added. 

“No fuckin’ way.” you said, your eyes wide. 

“Well, we…we, we didn’t actually see it. We heard it, and something like that…it uh…it changes you.” Ed said. 

“Dear God, how are you two even able to function after something like that?” you asked, Sam and Dean near their breaking point, neither one knowing if they could keep themselves from laughing much longer. 

“Well, pretty lady, like I said, we’re professionals.” Ed said, winking at you. 

“So, you guys aren’t afraid of no ghosts?” you asked, referencing Ghost Busters, Dean nearly cracking. 

“No, ma'am. You see, we put ourselves in danger everyday. We’re a couple…well, I guess you could say…bad boys.” Ed said. 

“Yeah. I think we get the picture. We should go, let them get back to work.” Dean said, you nodding. 

“Yeah, you should.” Ed said. 

“You heard the man, Sam.” you said, the three of you turning to leave. 

“Hey!” Ed called out, stopping the three of you. “If you ever decide you need a real man, you have my card.” he added, you quickly turning back to the door, dragging Dean along before he could hurt the guy. 

“Ed.” Harry said, after the three of you had left. 

“I’m sorry. That pot we smoked just did something to me, but did you see her? She was just so…” Ed trailed off. 

“Hot.” Harry said, Ed nodding his head furiously. 

“So.” Dean said, the two of you waiting for Sam outside the library. “You, uh, still got that card?” he asked, looking over at you. 

“Are you really asking me that?” you asked, looking up at him, Dean shrugging his shoulders. “Aw, are you jealous of the professional, bad boy, ghost hunter?” you asked, Dean scoffing. 

“Yeah, I’m real jealous.” Dean said, you stepping in front of him. 

“You don’t have to be jealous of that guy. You see, there’s this other guy you should worry about.” you said, Dean’s heart starting to race. 

“Other guy?” he questioned, trying to keep his voice calm. 

“Yeah, you see, he can be a real pain in the ass at times. He’s always tryin’ to boss me around and protect me.” you teased rolling your eyes, Dean cracking a smile. 

“Oh, yeah? Anything else I should know about him?” he asked. 

“Well, he’s pretty hot. He’s, uh, he’s GREAT in bed.” you said, Dean laughing loudly. “And, well, I’d never tell him this, but he’s my best friend. And…I kinda love him.” you said, Dean crashing his lips to yours, pulling you tightly against him. 

Dean pulled back, a bright smile on his face that quickly faded to a nervous one as he looked down at you. 

“You know, that guy…the one you’re talking about.” Dean said, looking away from you. “I bet he loves you, too.” he quietly said, neither one of you able to say it directly. 

“Yeah, I know he does.” you said, Dean looking back at you. 

“So, it’s safe to say that I don’t stand a chance against that guy.” he said. 

“Nobody does.” you said, grabbing ahold of his jacket to pull him down to you. 

“Hey.” Sam said, interrupting. 

“Hey.” you and Dean breathed out, you releasing your hold on him before turning to face Sam. 

“What you got?” Dean asked. 

“Well, I couldn’t find a Mordechai, but I did find a Martin Murdock, who lived in that house in the 30’s. He did have children, but only two of them, both boys, and there’s no evidence he ever killed anyone.” Sam explained as the three of you walked back to the car. 

“Huh.” Dean said. 

“I’m still thinkin’ this is all bullshit.” you said. 

“What about you guys?” Sam asked, the three of you now standing beside the car. 

“Well, those kids didn’t really give us a clear description of that dead girl, but we did hit up the police station.” Dean said, you jumping in. 

“There was no matching missing persons. It’s like she never existed…probably because she wasn’t real.” you said. 

“Dude, come on, we did our digging, man, this one’s a bust all right. For all we know those hellhound boys made up the whole thing.” Dean said, you nodding in agreement. 

“Yeah, like I said…this one’s bullshit.” you said. 

“Yeah, all right.” Sam agreed. 

“I saw we find ourselves a bar and some beers and leave the legend to the locals.” Dean said before walking to get behind the wheel, Sam reaching out to stop you. 

Dean climbed behind the wheel, and turned the key. Latino pop dance music started to blast from the speakers and Dean quickly reached for the volume knob to turn it down. Much to his dismay the volume knob had no effect on the music, instead it caused the wipers to turn on. 

Dean reared back, “Whoa! What the…” he said, reaching to turn everything off, Sam finally releasing his hold on you. 

Sam got in the car, laughing. He licked his finger and marked an imaginary one in the air before pointing to himself. 

“That’s all you got? Weak. That is bush league.” Dean said, giving him a dirty look as you climbed in the back. 

“I’m just gonna fuckin’ say this now.” you said, leaning up from the backseat, Sam and Dean cutting you off. 

“Summer '97.” they said in unison. 

“We’ll leave you out of it.” Sam said, glancing back at you, Dean nodding. 

“Smart move, boys.” you said, leaning back into your spot. “Smart fuckin’ move." 

The three of you checked in to a motel for the night. You and Dean had a little too much to drink at the bar, and you all decided that the two of you should just sleep it off, and you would leave first thing in the morning. 

Dean unlocked the room and ushered you inside, walking in behind you, dropping both bags, yours and his, on one of the beds. 

"I got first shower.” you quickly said, looking to Dean, prepared to fight him for it. 

“Have at it.” he said, shocking you. 

You stood there looking at him for a moment, part of you knowing that something wasn’t right. He always fought you for the shower. 

“You sure?” you asked, digging through your bag for a change of clothes. 

“Yeah.” Dean said as he flopped down on the bed. 

He watched as you walked to the bathroom, and gave you a small smile when you turned around to look at him. 

Dean sat up in bed as soon as he heard the shower turn on. He grabbed your bag from the end of the bed and quickly opened it, Sam watching with a curious look on his face. 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked. 

“Just havin’ a little fun.” Dean said, pulling every bra and pair of panties from the bag. 

“Dean.” Sam warned, Dean glancing over at him before zipping up your bag. “She said to leave her out of it.”

“This doesn’t even count. It’s completely harmless.” Dean argued as he walked to the bathroom and eased open the door before sneaking inside. 

He walked out a few moments later, the panties you brought to change into in one hand, the bra and panties you took off in the other. 

“I’m warning you, dude.” Sam said, shaking his head. 

“Lighten up, Sammy.” Dean said as he walked to the bed, grabbing everything he pulled from your bag before walking towards the door. “Be right back." 

Dean walked back in the room a few minutes later, a shit eating grin on his face when he heard you turn off the shower. 

"She’s gonna kill you.” Sam said as Dean stretched himself across the bed he was sharing with you, your bag still sitting at the end. 

“Hey, De!” you called out a few moments later, your voice slightly muffled. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked, a smile on his face. 

You cracked open the door, and stuck your head out, “Could you bring me my bag?” you asked, Dean sitting up before grabbing your bag. 

“Forget something?” he asked as you stepped back enough for him to pass you the bag. 

“Guess so.” you said before taking the bag from him and closing the door. 

“You should run while you have the chance.” Sam said, Dean waving him off. 

“You worry too much, Sammy.” Dean said as he sat down on the end of the bed, his focus on the bathroom door as he waited for you to come out. 

You walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing Dean’s old Zeppelin shirt and a pair of short cotton shorts. Dean’s eyes were glued to you, following your every move as he anxiously awaited for you to say something. 

“Shower’s free.” you said, completely unbothered as if nothing happened. 

Dean watched as you balled your dirty clothes up and put them next to your bag before grabbing a brush and running it through your hair. You tossed the brush back in your bag before turning around, both boys staring at you. 

“Shower’s free.” you said again, looking between them. 

Sam jumped up and grabbed his bag before practically running into the bathroom causing you to chuckle as you turned back the covers on your side of the bed, Dean watching you the entire time. 

“Well, night.” you said before climbing into bed and pulling the covers up over yourself, turning on your side to face away from him. 

“Uh, n-night.” Dean said, completely confused by your reaction. 

Dean took a quick shower after Sam, the lights in the room off when he walked out of the bathroom. He carefully pulled back the covers and climbed into bed next to you, his mind still reeling over your lack of a reaction. 

“Hey, De.” you said, turning to face him. 

“Hmm?” Dean hummed. 

“You know, I could put an end to this right now if I really wanted to.” you said, holding up your gloved hand. “But, I’m gonna play fair.” you said before leaning over to give him a sweet kiss. “You’re gonna wish you never brought me into it." 

"Come on, Baby. It was just a joke.” Dean nervously said. 

“Don’t worry, Baby.” you cooed. “Mine’ll be just a joke, too.” you said, Dean chuckling nervously. “Night, De.” you added, turning away from him. 

“Night.” Dean said, trying to think of what you could possibly do to him, the summer of '97 running through his mind. 

The three of you were back outside of the Murdock house near dawn. Emergency vehicles were parked out front and numerous different people were moving around as a young girl’s body was brought out on a stretcher. 

“What happened?” Dean asked as the three of you approached a man standing in the gathering crowd. 

“A coupla cops say a girl hung herself in the house.” the man explained. 

“Suicide?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah. She was a straight A student with a full ride to UT, too. It just don’t make sense.” the man said before walking away. 

“Whaddaya guys think?” Sam asked. 

“I think maybe I was wrong. Maybe it’s not bullshit after all.” you said. 

“Yeah, I think maybe we missed something.” Dean said before the three of you headed back to the car. 

“Look, I say we just go back tonight and check it out.” Sam said, the three of you back in the motel room. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” you said to Sam before turning to face Dean, Dean flinching a little. “You okay?” you asked, the corner of your mouth turning up. 

“Fine.” Dean said, trying to play it off. 

“You know, I’m a little hungry. I was thinkin’ that we could go grab something.” you said, Dean eyeing you suspiciously. 

“I’ll just…go grab us something.” he said, jumping up from the bed. 

“Even better. I don’t really feel like going out after all.” you said, Dean staring at you. 

“Oookay.” he said, completely unsure. “I’ll….I’ll be right back.” he added, pulling on his jacket, his eyes on you as he backed up towards the door. 

“See ya when you get back.” you said, a big smile on your face, Dean laughing nervously under his breath as he opened the door. 

“I don’t think I’ve even seen him so jumpy.” Sam said after Dean left the room. “And you haven’t even done anything." 

"Yet.” you said, Sam laughing as you got out of bed. 

“What are you gonna do?” he asked as you hoisted Dean’s bag up from the floor. 

“He wants to take my stuff, then I’ll take his.” you said, shrugging your shoulders. 

“I was kinda expecting something a little bigger.” Sam said, watching as you slung the strap of Dean’s bag over your shoulder before digging out a key from your pocket. 

“I thought you would have learned not to underestimate me by now.” you said, twirling the key around your finger as you headed for the door. 

“I’m back.” Dean said as he walked through the door, one hand full of take out bags, the other trying to balance a tray of drinks. “Little help here." 

You jumped up from the bed and quickly walked to his side, taking the tray of drinks from him, and placing them on the table.   
Dean followed after you, placing the bags on the table before pulling out a chair and sitting down. 

The three of you ate in comfortable silence, Dean glancing at you periodically throughout the meal, and by the time all of you were finished there was still plenty of time to kill before nightfall. 

"I would kill for something sweet right now.” you said, tossing your empty fry container in the bag. “You know, I saw a vending machine a few doors down, next to the office. Would you run down there and get me something?” you asked, looking at Dean. 

“Yeah.” he sighed, leaning back in his chair as he dug in his pocket for some change. 

“Hold on, I’ve got some quarters.” you said before getting up and walking to your bag, digging around a minute before pulling out a few dollars in change. 

Dean stood up, and walked over to you to get the change, you dropping it in his open hand. 

“Jesus, what all do you want?” he asked, looking down at the handful of change. 

“Well, I just thought that you might see something you want.” you said, Dean nodding before turning for the door. 

As soon as he walked out you sat down on the end of the bed before turning to Sam, “You got your phone handy?” you asked. 

“Yeah.” Sam said, pulling his phone from him pocket. “What’d you do?" 

"Put it on speaker when he calls.” you said, Sam giving you a puzzled look. 

Your phone started to ring a few moments alter, Sam watching as you just let it ring. 

“You gonna get that?” he asked. 

“Nope.” you said, your phone finally going silent, Sam’s ringing a few seconds later. “Speaker.” you reminded him. 

“Hold on.” Sam quickly said into the phone before putting it on speaker. “Ok." 

"Where is she?” Dean asked, obviously annoyed. 

“What’s wrong, De? You not see anything you want?” you asked, Dean scoffing. 

“No, the problem is I see too many things I want.” he clipped out, trying to control his temper. 

“Guess you have some hard decisions to make.” you said, Sam looking confused. 

“My underwear, Y/N? Really? My fuckin’ underwear?” Dean asked. 

“Hey, at least you can get yours back.” you argued, Dean silent for a moment. 

“Damn it, woman! You didn’t give me enough change to get everything back.” Dean said. 

You chuckled, “Better head to the office and see if they can break a dollar.” you said, Dean swearing under his breath. “What’s wrong, Baby? It’s just a joke." 

"Singer, it won’t even take the change. It just keeps spittin’ it back out.” Dean said, frustration heavy in his voice. 

“Hmm…maybe the guy in the office can help you.” you said. 

“Singer, you better get your ass down here and fix this.” Dean said. 

“Nah, my ass is pretty comfortable right where it’s at.” you said, smiling even though he couldn’t see you. 

“Y/N, I swear to God, if you-” Dean started, you quickly interrupting. 

“I told you to leave me out of it. Now, I’m being nice and giving you the chance to get your stuff back. That’s more than you gave me.” you said, Dean mumbling something unintelligible under his breath. 

“Sam!” Dean barked, Sam shaking his head. 

“I’m on my way.” Sam breathed out before hanging up the phone. 

“The machine’s unplugged.” you said as Sam stood up. 

“How’d you do it?” Sam asked. 

“I swiped the key from the office.” you said before digging in your pocket and tossing him the key. “You might need this, but make him use the change first." 

Sam made his way to the vending machine, Dean pacing back and forth in front of it, deep in thought. 

"You need to plug it back up.” Sam said, Dean whipping around to face him. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

"She unplugged it.“ Sam said, looking at every item of Dean’s clothing, neatly rolled up and displayed in each opening of the machine. 

"I gotta think of something big.” Dean said from behind the machine, the light turning on a few seconds later. 

“Maybe you should just drop it. I mean, she’s giving you everything back.” Sam said, inserting the key and opening the door to the machine. 

“Yeah, like I’m just gonna let her win.” Dean said, snatching his clothes. 

“Dean.” Sam warned. 

“Nope. She’s in it now.” Dean said, grabbing the last item before Sam closed the door. “And I haven’t forgot about you either.” he added before walking back to the room, Sam sighing heavily as he watched him go. 

The three of you were back at the Murdock house, crouching in the bushes, trying to figure out a way to get back in. A police car was parked out front, and two cops were standing nearby, keeping watch. 

“I guess the cops don’t want anyone else screwing around in there.” Sam said. 

“Guess so.” you sighed. 

“Yeah, but we still gotta get in there.” Dean said, whispers alerting the three of you. 

“Well, fuck me.” you quietly said, peeking out from your hiding spot, Dean raising up to have a look for himself. 

“I don’t believe it.” he said, the three of you watching as Ed and Harry approached, both of them hunched over, wearing all sorts of gadgets as they whispered and shushed each other. 

“They are dedicated even if they are dumbasses.” you said. 

“I got an idea.” Dean said, rising up slightly before turning towards the cops and cupping his hands around his mouth. “Who ya gonna call?!” he yelled. 

“Wha…huh?” Ed and Harry said, the cops spotting them. 

“Hey! You!” one of the cops yelled, a muddled mixture of voices following before one of the cops spoke again. “Freeze! Get back here!" 

The cops started to chase Ed and Harry back down the path, and once the cost was clear you, Sam, and Dean made a break for the house, each of you laughing as you rushed through the front door. Once the three of you were inside Sam broke out the rifles, handing one to you, then Dean. 

Dean turned on his flashlight, and focused it on the symbol on the wall, "Where have I see that symbol before? It’s killing me!” he said, you staring at the symbol with him.   
“I know.” you said, trying to think of where you’d seen it. 

“Come on, we don’t have much time.” Sam said, the three of you turning to head down to the basement. 

“Hey Sam.” Dean said, picking up a jar from a shelf, the pale red liquid sloshing around inside. “I dare you to take a swig of this." 

"What the hell would I do that for?” Sam asked as you walked over to take a closer look at the jars. 

“I double dare you.” Dean said, Sam shaking his head and looking away as you picked up one of the jars, your nose wrinkling at the mysterious contents. 

“I’d probably rather be strung up than eat whatever the fuck this is supposed to be.” you said, turning the jar over in your hands, a noise alerting the three of you before Sam or Dean could respond. 

The three of you slowly moved towards a cabinet, Dean pushing you behind him before he nodded at Sam to open the door. Sam flung open the door, his flashlight pointed to the inside of the cabinet. A few rats started to squeak and scurry away from the light, Dean quickly lifting up his feet. 

“Arghh! I hate rats.” he said, causing you to laugh. 

“You’d rather it was a ghost?” Sam asked. 

“Yes.” Dean said, looking at Sam like his answer was the only logical one. 

“You’re so ridiculous.” you said, Mordechai appearing behind Sam. 

The three of you swung around to see Mordechai raising an axe above his head. You and Sam fired immediately, the rock salt seeming to have no effect on him. 

“What the fuck?!” you yelled as Dean fired a shot, Mordechai finally misting away. 

“What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t fuckin’ know.” you said, Dean shaking his head. 

“Come on. Come on!” Dean yelled, the three of you running towards the stairs. 

Mordechai reappeared and smashed his axe down, catching the shelves and bringing the jars down on you and Dean. 

“Go! Get outta here!!” Sam yelled as he tried to fight off Mordechai while Dean helped you up, Mordechai smashing the electrical box causing sparks to fly everywhere. 

“Go!” you yelled, the three of you bolting for the door. 

“Maybe we should just get out of here.” Harry said, raising his night vision goggles as he crept back towards the house with Ed. 

“No. Would John Edwards go? We’ve lost the cops, let’s find our center and get some work done. Ok? All right?” Ed asked. 

The two of them approached the porch, camera raised as you, Sam, and Dean burst out the door. The three of you falling through the emergency tape and rolling down the steps, each of you immediately springing to your feet to keep running. 

“Get that damn thing outta my face!” Dean yelled, pushing through them. 

“Get the fuck outta the way!” you yelled, Ed and Harry confused. 

“Go! Go! Go!” Sam yelled, following behind you, Ed and Harry facing the door, both of them spotting Mordechai lurking there. 

“Sweet Lord…” Ed trailed off, staring at the ghostly figure. 

“…of the rings. Run! Go! Go! Go!” Harry cried, both of them turning to flee, running straight into the arms of the cops. 

The three of you were back in the motel room, you and Dean on one bed, Dean drawing the symbol from the wall while Sam researched. 

“What the hell is this symbol? It’s buggin’ the hell outta me. This whole damn job’s buggin’ me.” Dean said as you took the pad of paper from him. 

“You’re right. I know I’ve seen this somewhere, too, and it’s drivin’ me fuckin’ nuts that I can’t remember.” you said, tossing the pad on the bed, Dean nodding. 

“I thought the legend said Mordechai only goes after chicks, too.” Dean said. 

“It does.” Sam said. 

“All right. Well, I mean, that explains why he went after you and Singer, but why me?” Dean asked, you swatting him. 

“Hilarious.” Sam said, pausing a moment. “The legend also says he hung himself, but-" 

"His wrists were slit.” you interrupted, Sam nodding. 

“Yeah, I saw that.” Dean said. 

“What’s up with that? And the axe, too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, usually they tend to follow the same patterns over and over.” you said. 

“But, this mook keeps changing.” Dean said, Sam clicking away on his laptop. 

“Exactly. I’m telling you guys, the way the story goes…wait a minute.” Sam said, staring at the screen. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Someone added a new part to the Hell Hound site. Listen to this. They say Mordechai Murdock was really a Satanist who chopped his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he’s imprisoned in the house for eternity.” Sam read aloud, Dean picking the pad up to look at the symbol again, suddenly sitting straight up. 

“Where the hell is this going?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t know, but I think I might have just figured out where it all started.” Dean said. 

The three of you walked into the music store where Craig worked. Craig was sitting behind the counter, a solemn expression on his face. 

“Hey Craig. Remember us?” Dean asked, Craig looking to the three of you. 

“Guys, look I’m really not in the mood to answer any of your questions, ok?” Craig said, Dean walking to the albums. 

“Oh, don’t worry. We’re just here to by an album, that’s all.” Dean said, flicking through them before picking one up. 

“You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me.” you said, looking at the album he was holding. 

“You know, I couldn’t figure out what that symbol was, and then I realized that it doesn’t mean anything. It’s the logo for the Blue Oyster Cult.” Dean said to Sam before turning to you. “Gotta say, I’m a little disappointed that you didn’t figure it out, Singer." 

"Eat me. You didn’t fuckin’ know either.” you said, Dean chuckling. 

“But, I’m the one who figured it out.” he said to you before turning to Craig. “Tell me, Craig, you…uh, you into BOC, or just scaring the hell outta people? Now, why don’t you tell us about that house." 

"Without lying through your fuckin’ ass this time.” you added, Craig sighing. 

“All right, um. My cousin Dana was on break from TCU. Ah, I guess we were just bored, looking for something to do. So, I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it would be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So, we painted symbols on the walls, some from albums, some from some of Dana’s theology textbooks.” Craig said. 

“Dumbass.” you muttered, Craig pausing a moment before he continued. 

“Then we found out this guy Murdock used to live there so we….we made up some story to go along with that. So, they told people, who told other people, and then these two guys put in on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean, I…I thought it was funny at first, but…now that girl’s dead. It was just a joke, you know. I mean, none of it was real. We made the whole thing up. I swear!” Craig exclaimed, you shaking your head. 

“All right.” Sam softly said, the three of you turning to leave. 

“If none of it was real how in the hell do you guys explain Mordechai?” Dean asked. 

“I…I don’t fuckin’ know.” you said. 

“I’ll be right in.” you said, turning to face Dean before climbing out of the car, your phone pressed to your ear. “No, just a second, Dad.” you said, motioning for Dean to go on without you. 

Dean walked into the motel room, Sam nowhere in sight, sounds of the shower running echoing through the room. 

Dean walked over to Sam’s bed and pulled a packet of itching powder from his pocket. 

“We’re back.” he called out. 

“Hey, where’d you guys go?” Sam asked from the bathroom. 

“Oh, we went out.” Dean said, picking up Sam’s underwear from the bed and shaking the contents of the packet on them.   
.  
“So, I think I might have a theory about what’s going on.” Sam said. 

“Oh, yeah?” Dean asked, still shaking the packet. 

“What if Mordechai is a Tulpa?” Sam asked, still in the bathroom. 

“Tulpa?” Dean echoed. 

“Is Y/N in there?” Sam asked. 

“No, she’s outside on the phone.” Dean said, Sam emerging from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Yeah, a Tibetan thought form.” Sam said as you burst in the room. “Y/N!” Sam yelled. 

“Oh, unclutch your pearls, Samantha.” you said, Dean laughing loudly. 

“You mind?” Sam asked. 

“You’ve seen me naked, twice now. At least your bits are covered.” you said, gesturing to the towel. “Anyway, I was talking to Dad, and we’re both thinking Tulpa.” you added, looking between the two of you them. 

“Yeah, Samantha here had the same idea.” Dean said to you before turning to Sam. “Hey, why don’t you get dressed. I wanna go grab something to eat.” Dean said before entering the bathroom, smiling at Sam as he closed the door. 

Sam watched him go before turning to pick up his underwear, stopping when he saw you still standing there. 

“Y/N.” he said, nodding his head towards the door. 

“I’m goin’. I’m goin’.” you said, turning to head to the door, stopping before you got there to turn and face him. “Who knew you were such a prude?” you teased, Sam glaring at you. 

“Get out.” he said, walking towards the door, locking it after you left. 

“There you go.” the server said, placing three coffees on the counter. 

“Thank you.” Dean said, passing you your cup before grabbing the other two. 

The three of you made your way to a table, Sam grimacing and adjusting his jeans the entire way. 

“Dude, what’s your problem?” Dean asked, watching him. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Sam replied. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah.” Sam said. 

“You sure, Sam?” you asked, watching him adjust his jeans again. “Cause you seem kinda…twitchy. Maybe we need to stop by a clinic. Does it burn when you pee? You got an itch you can’t just seem to scratch?” you jokingly asked, Sam glaring at you. 

“I said I was fine.” he said, Dean trying not to laugh as you shrugged your shoulders. 

“If you fuckin’ say so.” you said before taking a sip of your coffee. 

“So, ahh, keep going. What about these Tulpas?” Dean asked. 

“Ok, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. A group of monks visualized a golem in their heads. They mediated on it so hard they brought the thing to life…outta thin air.” Sam explained, pausing a moment. “Now, that was twenty monks. Imagine what ten thousand web surfers could do. I mean, Craig starts the story about Mordechai, then it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people believing in the bastard." 

"Now, wait a second. Are you telling us that just because people believe in Mordechai, he’s real?” Dean asked. 

“I dunno, maybe.” Sam said, looking uncomfortable. 

“He’s got a point. Dad thinks it could be a Tulpa, too. I mean, think about it. It would explain why Mordechai keeps changing.” you said. 

“People believe in Santa Claus. How come I’m not getting hooked up every Christmas?” Dean asked. 

“Really, De? That’s what you want to know?” you asked. 

“It’s because you’re a bad person.” Sam teased. “And because of this…” he said, turning his laptop so that you and Dean could see the screen, a photo of one of the Hell House symbols on the screen. 

“That’s a Tibetan spirit symbol.” you said, both of them looking at you. “What? I looked it up after I talked to Dad." 

"Look, Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet they painted this, not even knowing what it was.” Sam said, you nodding. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure neither one of them knew what they fuck they were painting.” you said. 

“Now, that sigil has been used for centuries, concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So, people are on the Hell Hound’s website, staring at the symbol, thinking about Mordechai…I mean, I don’t know, but it might be enough to bring a Tulpa to life.” Sam said. 

“Sounds good enough to me.” you said. 

“Yeah, like Singer said, it would explain why he keeps changing.” Dean said, Sam grimacing and adjusting himself again. 

“Right, as the legend changes, people think different things.” Sam said. 

“So, Mordechai himself changes.” you added, Sam nodding. 

“Like a game of telephone. That would explain why the rock salt didn’t work.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, because he's not a traditional spirit.” Dean said. 

“Yeah.” Sam said, still fidgeting. 

“Sam, are you fuckin’ sure you’re okay? I mean, you can’t even sit still.” you said, Dean quickly speaking before Sam could. 

“So, why don’t we just…uh…get this spirit thingy off the wall and off the website?” Dean asked. 

“It’s not as simple as getting the fuckin’ "thingy” off the wall.“ you said, making quotation marks with your fingers around the word thingy.

"Yeah, you see, once Tulpas are created they take on a life of their own.” Sam added. 

“Great. So, if he really is a thought from how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?” Dean asked, Sam still itching and adjusting. 

“Well, it’s not gonna be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their home page.” Sam said, showing the two of you the footage from the previous night. “Since they’ve posted the video their number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone." 

"Hmph. I got an idea. Come on.” Dean said, standing up from the table. 

“Where we going?” you asked. 

“We gotta find a copy store.” Dean said, you and Sam rising to go. 

“Guys, I think I’m allergic to our soap or something.” Sam said, itching and jiggling. 

“It’s either that or we need to make a pit stop at the clinic, like I said earlier.” you said. 

“Would you stop with the clinic stuff? I don’t have anything. It’s gotta be the soap.” Sam said, Dean laughing as he walked away. 

“You did this?” Sam asked, Dean continuing to laugh. “You’re a friggin’ jerk!" 

"Oh, yeah.” Dean said before walking out the door. 

“No, no, no, forget it. Forget it! I’m not going back in there again.” Harry said, the two of them sitting in a small trailer with all of their equipment. 

“Harry. Look at me. Right here, ok? You are a ghost hunter, ok?” Ed said, trying to reassure him. 

“I know, but, Ed, I’ve never seen a real ghost before, Ed. Like a real ghost, an apparition!” Harry exclaimed. 

“This stuff here…this is our ticket to the big time. Right here. Fame, money, sex. With girls! Just think of what that hot girl from the house would think of us. She’d leave that loser she was with in a heartbeat, ok? Be brave. WWBD. What Would Buffy Do. Huh?” Ed asked. 

“What would Buffy do?” Harry whispered, pausing a moment. “But, Ed, she’s stronger than me." 

"It’s okay.” Ed said, a pounding on the door causing Harry to jump and squeal. 

“Who is it?” Harry asked. 

“Come on out here guys. We hear you in there.” Dean said, the three of you standing outside of their trailer. 

“It’s them!” Ed yelled, both of them sticking their heads out the door a few moments alter. 

“Heya, boys.” you said, giving both of them a bright smile, their eyes lighting up. 

“Ah, would you look at that?! Action figures in their original packaging…what a shock.” Dean said. 

“Guys, we need to talk.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, um, sorry guys. We’re ahh, a little busy right now.” Ed said, starting to pull his head back inside. 

“Even too busy for me?” you sweetly asked, Ed stopping. 

“Look, we’ll make it quick. We need you to shut down your website.” Dean said before they could go back inside, Ed laughing. 

“Man, you know, these guys got us busted last night. We spent the night in a holding cell…"Ed trailed off. 

"I had to pee in that cell urinal…in front of people, and I get stage fright.” Harry said before looking at you. “It…it’s not like it happens a lot…the stage fright thing. It never happens with the ladies." 

"Of course not.” you said, shrugging off your jacket, Harry’s eyes zeroing in on your chest. 

“Why should we trust you guys?” Ed asked, Harry nudging him to get his attention. 

“Look, guys. We all know what we saw last night, what’s in the house. But now thanks to your website there are thousands of people hearing about Mordechai.” Sam said, both Harry and Ed still staring at you. 

“That’s right. Which means people are gonna keep showing up at the Hell House, running into him in person, somebody could get hurt.” Dean said, Harry and Ed still looking at you. “Hey! Don’t make me drag you two outta there.” Dean said, stepping in front of you. 

“Yeah…yeah…"Ed said, a little disappointed that he could no longer see you. 

"Ed, maybe he’s got a point. Maybe-” Harry said, Ed interrupting. 

“Nope.” Ed said. 

“No.” Harry echoed. 

“We have an obligation to our fans, to the truth.” Ed said. 

“Well, I have an obligation to kick both of your little asses right now.” Dean said. 

“Dean, Dean. Hey, hey, just forget it, all right? These guys…"Sam said, sighing heavily. "Y/N could probably bitch slap 'em both.” he added, you interrupting. 

“Hell, they’d probably both fuckin’ like it.” you said, Sam nodding. 

“I could probably even tell them that thing about Mordechai…but they’re still not gonna help us. Let’s just go.” Sam said. 

“He’s right, De. We should go.” you said, the three of you turning to leave. 

“Whoa…whoa.” Ed and Harry said in unison. 

“Yeah, you guys are right.” Dean said, the three of you walking away, Ed and Harry trailing behind. 

“What you said about….” Ed started to say, the three of you still walking.   
“Hang on a second there.” Harry said. 

“Wait…wait.” Ed pleaded, the three of you stopping. 

“What thing about Mordechai you guys?” Harry asked. 

“Don’t tell 'em, Sam.” Dean said. 

“But, if they agree to shut the website down, Dean.” Sam said, you shaking your head. 

“They’re not going to do it. You said so yourself.” you said. 

“No, wait. Wait. Don’t listen to them, ok? We’ll do it. We’ll do it.” Ed said. 

“Its a secret Sam.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, a huge fuckin’ secret.” you added, Ed and Harry watching anxiously. 

“Look, it is a really big deal, all right? And it wasn’t easy to dig up. So, only if we have your word that you’ll shut everything down.” Sam said to the two of them. 

“Totally.” Ed said. 

“All right.” Sam said, Dean handing them a piece of paper. 

“It’s a death certificate from the '30’s.” you said. 

“Yeah, we got it at the library. Now, according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self inflicted gunshot wound.” Sam said. 

“That’s right. He didn’t hang or cut himself.” Dean said. 

“He shot himself?” Ed asked, reading the certificate. 

“Yep, with a .45 pistol.” you said. 

“To this day they say he’s terrified of them.” Sam added. 

“Matter of fact, they say if you shoot him with a .45 loaded with these special wrought iron rounds, it’ll kill the son of a bitch.” Dean said, Ed and Harry sniggering gleefully. 

Harry quickly spun around and bolted back towards the trailer, Ed following after him slowly. 

“Harry. Slow your roll, buddy. They’re gonna know we’re excited.” Ed warned, the three of you watching them go. 

“They really are fuckin’ idiots.” you said. 

“Yeah, they are.” Sam said, turning to head back to the car, Dean waiting until he was a safe distance away before turning to you. 

“That’s it…as soon as we get back to the room you’re puttin’ on a bra. Both of those guys were about to stroke out lookin’ at you.” Dean said, a serious look on his face. 

“Nah, I actually kinda like it. It’s freeing.” you said before turning to follow after Sam. 

“Singer.” Dean called out, hot on your heels. 

The three of you were in a little café, you and Dean on one side of the booth, Sam on the other side looking at his laptop. Dean reached up to the 3D artwork of a fisherman holding a big fish and pulled the cord. The fisherman’s mouth started to move up and down, an extremely annoying laugh radiating from it. 

Sam pulled the cord to stop it. “If you pull that string one more time I’m gonna kill you.” he said. 

“Tell me about it.” you grumbled, your mood souring the longer you waited for your food. 

Dean deadpan stared at Sam while pulling the cord again. Sam immediately stopped it, glaring at Dean. 

“Come on, both of you need more laughter in your lives. You know, you guys are way too tense.” Dean said, Sam giving him a dirty look. 

“I’m going to the bathroom. If my food isn’t here when I get back, I swear to God….” you trailed off, sliding from the booth. 

The waitress sat your plate on the table a few moments later before placing Sam and Dean’s in front of them. 

“There ya go.” she said before turning to walk away. 

Dean pulled a small bottle from his pocket before taking the bun off of the top of your burger. He unscrewed the cap and tipped the bottle, a small amount of sauce spilling across the patty. He quickly replaced the bun, and put the bottle back in his pocket, Sam too busy reading to see what he’d done. 

“Oh, thank fuckin’ God.” you said, sliding into the booth a few moments later, your mouth salivating at the sight of your burger. 

“Eat up.” Dean said before taking a bite of his own burger, his eyes glued to you. 

“I’m so fuckin’ hungry.” you said, picking up your burger and taking a huge bite, your cheeks comically puffed out. 

Dean watched as a range of emotions flashed across your face, your eyes bugging out as you swallowed the bite down and quickly reached for your beer. You tipped the bottle up, chugging it, but finding no relief for the fire raging in your mouth. 

“You okay, Singer?” Dean asked, trying not to smile. 

“Fuck no. Something’s wrong with my burger.” you said before grabbing Sam’s glass of water, Sam finally looking up. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, watching as you chugged the water. 

“I don’t fuckin’ know, Sam.” you said, your eyes watering, Dean snickering. “What’d you fuckin’ do?” you asked, whipping to face him. 

“Nothing.” Dean said, pulling the bottle from his pocket and placing it on the table. 

“Ghost pepper sauce, Dean.” Sam said, shaking his head. 

“Oh, you fuckin’ asshole.” you seethed, your eyes still watering. 

“Here, try some ketchup.” Dean said, passing you the bottle as you glared at him. “What? It worked in Dumb and Dumber.” he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“It worked in Dumb and Dumber.” you mocked, squirting the ketchup at him. 

“Hey!” Dean yelled, grabbing the bottle from you. “Come on, I bet it’s not even that hot.” he added, wiping the ketchup from himself. 

“Not that fuckin’ hot. You try it!” you yelled, Sam clearing his throat. 

“Go get her a glass of milk.” he said, Dean nodding as you slid from the booth so he could get out. “And grab me a beer." 

Dean returned a few minutes later, placing a full glass of milk on the table as you stood up to let him in before passing Sam his beer. 

"They post it yet?” Dean asked Sam, glancing at you, knowing he was in deep shit. 

Sam moved the laptop so that you and Dean could see, Dean reading the information aloud as you angrily sipped your milk. 

“We’ve learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdock has a fatal fear of firearms.” he read. “Alright, how long do we wait?" 

"Long enough for the new story to spread, and the legend to change.” Sam said. 

“So, by nightfall iron rounds should work on the fucker.” you said, Sam nodding. 

“Cheers to that.” Sam said, raising his beer as you raised your milk, the two of you waiting for Dean to raise his bottle. 

“Sweet.” Dean said, tapping his bottle against Sam’s first, then your glass. 

The two of you watched as Dean took a long drink, both of you grinning. Dean started to put the bottle down, but it was stuck to his hand. You and Sam started to laugh loudly as Dean stared at the bottle, confused. 

“You didn’t.” Dean said to you. 

“I didn’t.” you said, smiling at him, Sam laughing as he held up a tube of super glue. 

“I did!” Sam said, both of you laughing as Dean shook his hand, the bottle refusing to shake loose, Sam pulling the string of the fisherman, it’s laughter mixing in with yours. 

The three of you pulled into the motel parking lot, Dean refusing to let you or Sam drive, choosing to drive with the bottle still stuck to his hand, instead. 

“We need to hurry up.” you said, climbing out of the car, Sam and Dean following after you. 

“She’s right.” Sam said, Dean turning to glare at the two of you. 

“I’m not goin’ anywhere until I get this off.” Dean said, shaking his hand. “And, I’m washin’ the ketchup off of me, too.” he added before storming into the room.

You and Sam were waiting patiently in the room, both of you sitting on the end of Sam’s bed. 

“You know what you’re gonna do to him yet?” Sam asked, the shower no longer running. 

“Just wait for it.” you said, holding up a finger. 

“Singer!!” Dean yelled, bursting out of the bathroom a few moments later, a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Well, don’t you look pretty.” you said, his skin sparkling, the purple glitter catching the light. 

“Glitter?! Glitter!! You’ve gone too far.” Dean said, you and Sam laughing. 

“How’d you…” Sam tried to ask, his own laughter cutting him off. 

“I put it in his body wash. Practically dumped a whole fuckin’ bottle in there.” you said, Sam laughing louder. 

“I’m never gonna be able to get all this shit off me!” Dean cried out, pausing a moment before looking at you. “It’s in places that it shouldn’t be.” he added, causing you and Sam to laugh harder. 

“Better hurry up, De.” you said, trying to calm yourself. “We got work to do." 

Dean growled before whipping around and marching back into the bathroom, slamming the door after him. You and Sam turned to look at each other, each of you doubling over in laughter. 

"Go!” Dean said, the three of you outside of the Murdock house, the cops going off to investigate the sounds they were hearing, Dean having placed the laughing fisherman from the café in the surrounding area. 

The three of you entered the house on high alert, guns drawn as each of you searched methodically. 

Dean readjusted his gun, “I barely have any skin left on my palm, and I’m fuckin’ sparkly.” he said in a snarky tone. 

“I’m not touching that line with a ten foot pole.” Sam said, you laughing under your breath, Dean glaring at you. 

“Hey, I’m pretty sure I no longer have taste buds, so quit your bitchin’, Sparkles.” you said, Dean shining his flashlight in your face before moving into the other room, you and Sam following after him. 

“So, you guys think old Mordechai’s home?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know.” Sam said. 

“Me either.” someone said from behind, the three of you each spinning around, pointing your guns at Ed and Harry. 

“Whoa! Whoa!” Ed yelled, his hand raised. 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ.” you sighed, lowering your gun. 

“What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?” Sam asked, Ed shaking his head. 

“We’re just trying to get a book and movie deal, ok?” Ed said, pausing as he looked at Dean. “Dude, you got a little something…” he trailed off, Dean lunging forward. 

“Whoa! Sorry.” Ed said, backing up, the sounds of knives being sharpened putting the three of you on immediate alert. “Oh crap.” Ed said. 

“Sounds like the basement.” you said, the three of you starting to head that way, Ed and Harry crowded in close behind you with their camera. 

“Ah, guys, you wanna…you wanna open that door for us?” Ed asked, his voice wavering a little. 

“Why don’t you?” Dean asked, Mordechai busting through the door, holding an axe and screaming. 

The three of you emptied your chambers, Mordechai holding on a moment before wavering and disappearing into mist. You all waited a minute before taking off to ensure the other rooms were clear. 

“Oh, God. He’s gone. He’s gone.” Ed said, relieved. 

“Did you get him?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, they got him.” Ed said. 

“No, on camera. Did you get him on camera?” Harry asked. 

“Ah, ah, I…"Ed trailed off. 

"Let me see it. Let me see it.” Harry said, taking the camera and flipping it open. 

Mordechai appeared out of nowhere, and slammed his axe through the camera, forcing Harry to the ground before disappearing again.   
You and Dean ran into the room, both of you looking at Harry, who was still on the ground. 

“Hey! Didn’t you guys post that B.S. story we gave you?” Dean asked. 

“Cause if you didn’t…Mordechai isn’t gonna be your only problem.” you said, looking between the two of them. 

“Of course we did.” Ed quickly said, a little scared of you, Sam appearing in the other doorway, gun at the ready. 

“But then our server crashed.” Harry admitted. 

“Yeah.” Ed quietly said. 

“So, it didn’t take?” you asked. 

“Uh…mmm.” Ed and Harry said in unison. 

“So these…these guns don’t work.” Dean said, waving his gun. 

“Yeah.” Ed said. 

“Great. Guys, any ideas?” Dean asked. 

“We are getting outta here.” Harry said. “Come on, Ed.” he added, grabbing Ed. 

Harry and Ed ran past you and Dean into the other room where Mordechai appeared again. Screaming, they both ran to the front door, only to discover that it was locked, Mordechai following after them. 

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph.” Harry said. 

“The power of Christ compels you. The power of Christ compels you! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!!” Ed yelled, Sam coming up behind them. 

“Hey! Come and get it you ugly son of a bitch.” Sam said, Mordechai coming after him. 

Sam and Mordechai started to fight, Mordechai soon pinning Sam against the wall, his axe across Sam’s throat. 

“Get out of here, now!” Sam yelled. 

“We’re out of here.” Ed said, pulling Harry along with him. 

You and Dean were in the other room, Dean spreading kerosene everywhere. 

“I’m gonna go check on Sam, and the idiots.” you said before walking from the room. 

Mordechai lifted Sam off his feet, the axe still pressed tightly against his throat. 

“Guys!” Sam gasped as you burst into the room. 

“Fuck!” you yelled as you pulled off your glove, holding up your hand to blast Mordechai with your light, Sam falling to the ground. “Dean!” you yelled, Dean appearing seconds later. 

“Hey.” he said, holding up a can, lighting the stream of contents, a plume of fire soon appearing. “Go! Go! Go!” he yelled. 

Sam ran past the two of you, both of you following, pulling Sam as he stopped and leaned over, his hand holding his throat. 

“Mordechai can’t leave the house, and we can’t kill him.” Dean said. 

“So, we fuckin’ improvise.” you said, Dean holding up his lighter, flicking it before throwing it into the room, the room bursting into flames as the three of you ran outside. 

“That’s what you guys came up with? That’s your solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?” Sam asked, you shrugging. 

“Well, nobody will go in anymore.” you said. 

“Look, Mordechai can’t haunt a house if there’s no house to haunt. It’s fast and dirty, but it works.” Dean said. 

“Fast and dirty…just how I like it.” you joked, Dean chuckling. 

“Well, what if the legend changes again, and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?” Sam asked. 

“Well…well, then…we’ll just have to come back.” Dean said, you nodding in agreement as the three of you watched the house burn. 

“Kinda makes you wonder. Of all the things we hunted, how many existed just cause people believed in them.” Sam said, you and Dean staring at the flames in silence. 

The three of you were hanging out by a picnic table at the trailer park, Ed and Harry approaching carrying grocery bags. 

“I was thinking that Mordechai has a really super high attack bonus.” Harry said.   
.  
“Man, I got the munchies right now.” Ed said to Harry before looking at the three of you. “Gentlemen. Lady." 

"Hey guys.” Sam said. 

“Should we tell 'em?” Harry asked. 

“Hey, might as well, you know they’re going to read about it in the trades.” Ed said. 

“So, this morning we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer.” Harry said. 

“Oh yeah, wrong number?” Dean asked. 

“No, smart ass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights. Maybe even have us write it.” Ed said. 

“Well, look at you two.” you said, Ed smiling brightly. 

“And create the RPG.” Harry said. 

“The what?” Dean asked. 

“Role playing game.” you answered, both Ed and Harry staring at you. 

“Right.” Dean said, glaring at the two of them. 

“Just when I thought I couldn’t love you more.” Ed said, Dean giving him a dirty look. “Anyhoo, excuse us, we’re off to La la land." 

"Well, congratulations guys. That sounds really great.” Sam said. 

“Yeah. That’s awesome, best of luck to you.” Dean added. 

“Oh, yeah, luck. That has nothing to do with it. It’s about talent. Sheer unabashed talent.” Ed said before turning to you. “You know, we would give you a staring role in our movie if you came with." 

"As tempting as that sounds…I think I’m gonna pass.” you said, Ed nodding. 

“Well, later.” Ed said, the two of them getting into the car. “See ya around.” Ed said before they pulled off. 

“Wow.” Dean said, watching them leave. 

“I know.” you breathed out. 

“I have a confession to make.” Sam said, both you and Dean looking over at him. 

“What’s that?” Dean asked. 

“I,uh, I was the one that called them and told them I was a producer.” Sam said, you and Dean laughing. 

“Yeah, well, I’m the one who put the dead fish in their backseat.” Dean said. 

“Yeah. I put the rest of my glitter in their air vents.” you added, the three of you laughing as you headed back to the car. 

“Truce?” Sam asked, looking between the two of you. 

“Yeah, truce. At least for the next hundred miles.” Dean said, Sam climbing in the car. 

“Hey, at least I didn’t poison you this time.” you said, smiling up at him, Dean shaking his head, a smile on his face. 

“Get in the car, Smurfette.” he said, you laughing as you climbed into the backseat. 

Summer '97

“Do you idjits have any idea how much trouble you’re in?” Bobby asked, standing before you, Sam, and Dean in the kitchen. 

“Dad, I-” you started to say, your father interrupting. 

“Save it, Kid. You can’t talk your way out of this one.” Bobby said, Dean’s hand flying to his mouth, his whole body lurching forward. “Boy, you puke in my kitchen, we’re gonna have a problem." 

"It was just a little ipecac syrup you big baby.” you said, laughing under your breath, Dean glaring at you. 

“Yeah, keep laughing, Smurfette.” Dean fired back, your skin stained a bright blue from head to toe. 

“The only thing I want to hear out of your mouths is an explanation for all of this. Let’s start with the fire burning in the front yard.” Bobby said, looking between you and Dean, figuring one of you were responsible. 

“Genius over here didn’t mix something right.” you said, gesturing to Sam, who was standing on your other side, his head sporting many patchy bald spots. 

“No way! I mixed it right! You were the one who threw in the wrong thing!” Sam argued, looking at you. 

“We didn’t have time for your precise measurements, Sam! He was coming!” you yelled back, Dean whipping to face the two of you. 

“You guys were gonna blow me up?!” he yelled, one hand holding his stomach. 

“Don’t be so dramatic. We were just gonna throw it beside you. You wouldn’t have gotten the whole effect.” you said, Dean looking at you like you were crazy. 

“Oh, you were just gonna throw it next to me. That’s not so bad.” Dean deadpanned.

“That’s enough!” Bobby yelled, the three of you snapping to attention. “Kid, you go out and help Sam put out the damn fire, and Dean you get your ass in there and fix my bathroom.” Bobby said, the three of you nodding, Bobby looking at each of you, waiting for something. 

“Sorry, Dad.” you finally said. 

“Sorry, Bobby.” Sam and Dean said in unison. 

“All right. Get outta here.” Bobby said, watching the three of you walk away, a slight smile on his face as he shook his head. “Idjits."


	18. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 18: Something Wicked...

“Yeah. You probably missed something, that’s what.” Dean said, his eyes straight ahead as the Impala cruised down a country road.

“Dude, I ran LexisNexis, local police reports, newspapers, and I couldn’t find a single red flag. Are you guys sure you got the coordinates right?” Sam asked, turning in his seat to face you.

“Yeah, I double checked. It’s Fitchburg, Wisconsin.” you said, leaning up from the backseat, the air thick with tension.

“Dad wouldn’t have sent us coordinates if it wasn’t important, Sammy.” Dean said, glancing at him.

“Well, I’m telling you guys I looked and all I could find was a big steamy pile of nothing. If Dad’s sending us hunting for something I don’t know what it is.” Sam said, sounding frustrated.

“Well, maybe he’s going to meet us there.” Dean said, ever hopeful.

“Yeah, cause he’s been so easy to find up to this point.” Sam shot back, Dean’s grip tightening on the wheel, his knuckles turning white.

“You’re a real smart ass, you know that?” Dean asked, a heavy sigh falling from your lips as you leaned up between then, prepared to put a stop to the budding argument.

“Listen, both of you.” you said, getting their attention. “We’re not gonna start this bullshit. I know it’s a sensitive fuckin’ subject, and you each have your own opinions about it.   
But…Sam, I double checked the coordinates, and it’s Fitchburg. Now, I know you said you didn’t find anything, but John wouldn’t send us here for nothing. So, I need both of you to stow your shit, and let’s…let’s just figure out what we’re supposed to be fuckin’ killing.” you finished, looking between the two of them.

“Singer’s right. I’m sure there’s something in Fitchburg worth killing.” Dean said, Sam sighing.

“Yeah? What makes you guys so sure?” Sam asked, the corner of Dean’s mouth turning up.

“Cause I’m the oldest, which means I’m always right.” Dean said causing you to scoff.

“No, it doesn’t.” Sam shot back.

“It totally does.” Dean argued.

“Men.” you said, under your breath, Sam turning to face you, Dean looking at you in the rearview mirror.

“Something you need to say, Singer?” Dean asked, his eyes flicking between the mirror and the road.

“You would thing you boys would have learned by now that I’m the one who is always right.” you teased, a smile on your face.

“Sure.” Sam said, rolling his eyes before giving you a small grin and turning back around in his seat.

“You know me.” Dean said, with a slight smirk. “I just never seem to learn.”

“Yeah, tell me something I didn’t know.” you fired back, Dean laughing under his breath as the Impala cruised past the sign for Fitchburg. 

“Well…the waitress thinks the local freemasons are up to something sneaky, but other than that no one’s heard about anything freaky going on.” Dean said, passing Sam a coffee, Sam leaning against the side of the car.

“Well, nothing freaky besides what’s going on up there.” you said, one finger tapping your temple as you glanced back at Glasow’s Diner. “Real shit show.” you added, Dean chuckling.

“Dean, you got the time?” Sam asked, not seeming to really hear anything the two of you just said.

“Ten after four.” Dean said, looking down at his watch. “Why?”

“What’s wrong with this picture?” Sam asked, nodding his head towards the playground across the street, the playground all but deserted, only one child climbing around on the equipment.

“School’s out, isn’t it?” you asked, your own attention focused on the playground.

“Yeah. So, where is everybody? This place should be crawling with kids right now.” Sam said, Dean nodding.

“Come on, Singer.” Dean said, turning to head across the street towards the playground.

“What? Why? Sam’s better with the whole people thing.” you said, gesturing to Sam.

“I’m not walkin’ up to some lady watchin’ her kid by myself. I’ll look like some kind of creep.” Dean argued.

“You’re not gonna look like any less of a creep with me there.” you shot back, just teasing, Dean sighing loudly. “Fine, I’m comin’. I’m comin’." 

The two of you crossed the street, and approached the woman, who was sitting on a bench, reading a magazine. Dean nudged you with his elbow, subtly telling you to start the conversation.

"Sure is quiet out here.” you said, giving her a friendly smile before looking around the playground.

“Yeah, it’s a shame.” she sadly said.

“Why’s that?” Dean asked, both of you intrigued.

“You know, kids getting sick. It’s a terrible thing.” she replied.

“How many?” you asked.

“Just five or six, but serious…hospital serious. A lot of parents are getting pretty anxious. They think it’s catching.” she explained, the three of you silent a moment as each of you watched the little girl playing by herself.

“Do they have any idea what it is?” you asked, the woman looking ahead at her daughter.

“I’m not really sure. People are throwing out different things left and right.” she said to you before focusing on her daughter. “Honey, it’s time to go!” she called out, giving you and Dean a friendly nod before getting up from the bench, the two of you watching them walk away.

“Well, looks like we have a start at least.” you said, Dean nodding before the two of you made your way back across the street to Sam. 

Sam and Dean were waiting outside the entrance of the Dane County Memorial Hospital while you were busy on the phone. They watched as you paced back and forth, one hand gesturing wildly as you talked, both of them knowing that whoever you were talking to was getting an earful.

Neither one of them were close enough to hear what you were saying, but they knew you well enough to know that you were currently in the middle of a curse filled rant. They also knew better than to interrupt, so they waited, each of them speculating what the conversation could be about.

“You know who it is?” Sam asked, both of them still watching you.

“No, but I kinda feel sorry for the poor bastard” Dean said, Sam chuckling. “What? You’ve been on the receiving end of that. You know what it’s like.”

“Yeah.” Sam said, laughing, Dean giving him a puzzled look. “I get what you’re saying. I just…I wish I could hear the threats she’s making.”

“Yeah.” Dean said, a smile on his face. “She’s got a way with words.”

“It just made me think of this one time when we were kids. Dad dropped us off at Bobby’s for some reason, and we got into it about something. I don’t even remember what it was now, but she was so mad. She told me she was gonna make me wear my own ass for a hat.” Sam said, laughing at the memory.

“I remember that.” Dean said, a fond smile on his face as he watched you. “You told her that it wasn’t physically possible, and she jumped on you. Bobby had to pull the two of you off of each other.”

“You know how she gets when she sets her mind on something, and she was dead set on it.” Sam said, both of them watching as you shoved your phone in your pocket before heading towards them.

“Everything ok?” Dean asked, watching you closely.

“Fine besides the fact that my father just seems to think that he’s ten foot tall and bullet proof.” you grumbled, both of them waiting for you to explain further. “Let’s just…I just need to kill something.” you said, marching past them through the doors, both of them sharing a look before following after you. 

The three of you were approaching the reception desk, Dean glancing over at you every few seconds.

“I’m fine.” you said, staring straight ahead, Sam’s hand grabbing your arm, stopping you.

“All right, which one of you did it?” Sam asked, looking down at the ID he was holding.

“Did what?” you asked, looking up at him.

“Guys, I am NOT using this ID.” Sam said, Dean snickering.

“What the hell are you talking about?” you asked, having no clue what his problem was.

“Yeah, Sam. Why not?” Dean asked, trying not to smile.

“Cause it says bikini inspector on it!” Sam exclaimed.

“Don’t worry.” Dean said, grinning. “She won’t look that close, all right. Hell, she won’t even ask to see it.” he added, a small smile appearing on your face.

“Yeah, it’s all about confidence, Sammy. Now, you get over there and show her who’s boss.” you teased, Sam glaring at you before Dean spun him around to face the desk, the two of you walking away as the receptionist looked up.

“Hi. I’m doctor Jerry Caplin, Centers for Disease Control.” Sam said, trying to appear confident.

“Can I see some ID?” the receptionist asked, you and Dean snickering further down the hall, Sam throwing both of you a dirty look.

“Yeah, of course.” Sam said, quickly flashing the ID, holding his thumb over part of it. “Now, could you direct me to the pediatrics ward, please?”

“Okay. Well, just go down that hall, turn left and up the stairs.” the receptionist explained.

Sam quickly turned on his heel and walked away from the reception desk. He approached you and Dean, both of you grinning at him, Sam giving you both major bitchface in return.

“See. I told you it would work.” Dean said, still grinning, Sam glaring and shaking his head irritably.

“Follow me. It’s upstairs.” Sam grumbled before taking off, you and Dean quickly following after him. 

The three of you were walking down another corridor on your way to the pediatric ward when Dean stopped in his tracks, his focus on the room beside him.

“Hey.” you said, looking back at him, walking to his side when he didn’t respond. “What are you…” you started to ask, stopping short when you saw what he was looking at.

The two of you stood there looking at the evil looking old woman, who was sitting in a wheelchair, staring straight ahead at nothing. She slowly turned her head towards the door, looking at both of you.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ.” you muttered, looking directly at her, Dean nudging you, nodding his head towards the wall to the inverted cross hanging there.

“Guys!” Sam snapped, both of you quickly following after him, each of you taking turn to glance back towards the room. 

“Thanks for seeing us, Dr. Hydecker.” you said, holding out your gloved hand for him to shake, the doctor looking at you a little strangely before giving you a friendly smile and taking your hand in his.

“Well, I’m glad you guys are here. I was just about to call the CDC myself. How’d you find out anyways?” Hydecker asked, your hand still in his.

“Oh, some GP, I forgot his name. He called Atlanta, and uh, he must’ve beat you to the punch.” Dean said, Hydecker nodding as he held onto you.

“So, we came as soon as we could.” you said, trying to pull your hand from his, Hydecker holding on tightly.

“If you don’t mind me asking.” Hydecker started, looking down at your hand in his. “Is there a reason for the gloves?”

“I guess I’m a bit of a germaphobe…working at the CDC will do that to you. You really get to see everything that’s out there.” you said, still subtly trying to pull your hand from his.

“I see. You know, there are many different treatments for Mysophobia. I would be more than willing to help.” he said, Dean glancing over to you, noticing just how uncomfortable you were.

“That won’t be necessary.” Dean said, wrapping his arm around your waist, Hydecker reluctantly releasing your hand.

“So, you say you got six cases so far?” Sam asked, trying to get back on track.

“Yeah, in five weeks. At first we thought it was garden variety pneumonia. Not that newsworthy, but now…” Hydecker said, trailing off as he shook his head, his focus on you.

“Now what?” you asked, Hydecker quickly shaking himself out of his trance.

“The kids aren’t responding to antibiotics. Their white cell counts keep going down. Their immune systems just aren’t doing their job. It’s like their bodies are…wearing out.” Hydecker explained.

“Excuse me, Dr. Hydecker.” a nurse said, handing him some forms to look over and sign.

“You ever seen anything like this?” Sam asked.

“Never this severe.” Hydecker replied, the nurse nodding in agreement.

“And the way it spreads…that’s a new one for me.” she said.

“What do you mean?” you asked.

“It works it’s way through families, but only the children, one sibling after another.” she explained.

“Only the children.” you mumbled to yourself.

“You mind if we interview a few of the kids?” Dean asked.

“They’re not conscious.” the nurse replied.

“None of them?” Sam asked, the three of you a little shocked.

“No.” the nurse said, a sad expression on her face.

“Can we, uh, can we talk to the parents?” Dean asked.

“Well, if you think it’ll help.” Hydecker said, the three of you nodding.

“Yeah. Who was your most recent admission?” Dean asked, Hydecker’s eyes focused on you. 

The three of you were standing in one of the hospital’s waiting rooms, a man sitting in a chair against the wall before you.

“I should get back to my girls.” he said, clearly exhausted and overwhelmed.

“We understand that, and we really appreciate you talking to us. Now, you say Mary is the oldest?” Sam asked.

“Thirteen.” the man replied, Sam nodding.

“And she came down with it first?” you asked, the man nodding slightly. “And then?”

“Bethany, the next night.” he finished for you.

“Within twenty four hours?” Sam asked.

“I guess. Look, I, uh, I already went through all this with the doctor.” the man said, a little agitated.

“Just a few more questions if you don’t mind. How do you think they caught pneumonia? Were they out in the cold, anything like that?” Dean asked, the man shaking his head.

“No. We think it was an open window.” he explained.

“Both times?” you asked, thinking that it was a little unlikely.

“The first time, I, I don’t really remember, but the second time for sure. And…I know I closed it before I put Bethany to bed.” he explained.

“So, you think she opened it?” Sam asked.

“It’s a second story window with a ledge. No one else could’ve.” the man said, you and Dean sharing a look before the three of you excused yourselves. 

“You know, this might not be anything supernatural. It might just be pneumonia.” Sam said, the three of you walking back down the corridor to the exit.

“Maybe, or maybe something opened that window. I don’t know man, look, Dad sent us down here for a reason. I think we might be barking up the right tree.” Dean said before looking over to you for your opinion.

“I know it’s not pneumonia.” you said, both Sam and Dean looking at you. “Look, I can’t tell you why I know…I…I just do. There’s something …something isn’t fucking right here, and there’s something off about that fuckin’ doctor.” you said.

“Hydecker?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. I don’t know what it is, but he just weirds me the fuck out. I don’t know…maybe it was the way he was looking at me, and then he wouldn’t fuckin’ let go of me” you said, Dean nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, I was about to lay the guy out.” Dean said.

“Well, I’ll tell you guys one thing.” Sam said, looking between the two of you.

“What?” Dean asked.

“That guy we just talked to? I’m betting it’ll be awhile before he goes home.” Sam said, you and Dean both knowing what Sam had in mind. 

“You guys got anything over there?” Sam asked, the three of you now in Bethany’s bedroom.

“Nah, nothing.” Dean said, pocketing his EMF as you walked around the room, debating on whether or not to remove your gloves.

“Yeah, me neither.” Sam said, moving to the window, pausing a few moments before speaking again. “Hey, guys?”

“Yeah.” Dean said, as you pulled off your gloves and shoved them in your pocket, Sam staring at the windowsill.

“What is it?” you asked, making your way to the window.

“I don’t know, but you guys were right. It’s not pneumonia.” Sam said, Dean joining the two of you, the three of you looking down at a handprint that seemed to be rotted into the wood. “It’s rotted. What the hell leaves a handprint like that?” Sam asked, Dean staring straight ahead, his body present, but his mind somewhere far away.

“Let’s find out.” you said, holding up your hand, Sam looking at you nervously as you placed your hand on the handprint.

The second Dean saw that handprint it all came rushing back to him memories flooding his mind. He knew exactly what this was, and why John sent the three of you there. He had a job to finished, a score to settle, and he wasn’t going to mess it up this time. 

Dean could remember being around nine or ten years old, staring at a photo of that same handprint as John walked out of the bedroom of some motel.

“All right. You know the drill, Dean. Anybody calls, you don’t pick up. If it’s me, I’ll ring once, then call back. You got that?” John asked, making sure Dean understood his orders.

“Mm-hmm. Only answer the phone if it rings once first.” Dean said, sounding somewhat uninterested.

“Come on, dude, look alive. This stuff is important.” John said.

“I know, it’s just…we’ve gone over it like a million times and you know I’m not stupid.” Dean said.

“I know you’re not, but it only takes one mistake, you got that?” John asked, as he continued to gather his things. “All right, if I’m not back by Sunday night?”

“Call Bobby.” Dean answered, John nodding.

“Lock the doors, the windows, close the shades. Most important-” John said, Dean interrupting.

“Watch out for Sammy.” Dean said, both him and John looking over to see Sam sprawled on the couch watching cartoons. “I know.”

“All right. Don’t let him call Y/N. I know he’ll ask, but the phone needs to be free.” John said, Dean nodding. “And, if something tries to bust in?”

“Shoot first, ask questions later.” Dean answered, John grabbing his shoulder.

“That’s my man.” John said before walking out the door, Dean locking it behind him. 

“Y/N!” Sam barked, snapping both you and Dean back to reality, Dean grabbing your hand and jerking it back from the windowsill.

“What the hell were you thinkin’ Singer?” he asked, his eyes filled with worry as he looked at you.

“I was just trying to find out what the fuck we’re dealing with here, and I did…but…” you said, trailing off, knowing that Dean knew what you were going to say.

“But…I know why Dad sent us here. He’s faced this thing before. He wants us to finish the job.” Dean said, the two of you sharing a look as Sam stood by watching. 

“So, what the hell is a shtriga?” Sam asked, Dean pulling up in front of a motel office before the three of you got out of the car.

“It’s kind of like a witch, I think. I don’t know much about ‘em.” Dean said, the three of you standing by the car.

“No, uh, you’re right. They are a kind of witch.” you said, leaving out the details of what you saw.

“Well, I’ve never heard of it, and it’s not in Dad’s journal.” Sam said to Dean before looking to you. “Did you get anything else. You know…when you touched it?” Sam asked, Dean quickly speaking before you could answer.

“Dad hunted one in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin, about sixteen or seventeen years ago. You were there. You don’t remember?” Dean asked.

“No.” Sam replied before turning back to you to get an answer to his question.

“And, I guess he caught wind of the thing in Fitchburg now and kicked us the coordinates.” Dean said, getting Sam’s attention.

“So, wait, this…” Sam trailed off.

“Shtriga.” you said, Sam nodding.

“Right. You think it’s the same one Dad hunted before?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, maybe.” Dean said, shrugging his shoulders.

“But, if Dad went after it why is it still breathing air?” Sam asked, close to hitting a nerve.

“Cause it got away.” Dean said.

“Got away?” Sam asked, Dean starting to get frustrated.

“People make mistakes, Sam. Shit happens.” you said, Sam shaking his head.

“Yeah, Sammy. It happens.” Dean said, Sam looking between the two of you.

“Not very often.” Sam said, Dean sighing loudly.

“Well, I don’t know what else to tell ya, maybe Dad didn’t have his Wheaties that morning.” Dean said, Sam completely unconvinced.

“What else do you remember?” Sam asked.

“Sam.” you warned, knowing that it wasn’t something that Dean was ready to talk about.

“Nothin’. I was a kid, all right?” Dean said, a little defensively, Sam looking to you.

“You two know something, and you’re not telling me.” Sam said, Dean shaking his head as he walked into the office of the motel.

“Look, let’s just worry about trackin’ this fuckin’ thing down and killin’ it. That’s what’s important.” you said, Sam obviously disappointed in you.

“You know, there was a time when you wouldn’t have thought twice about telling me. Now, it seems like all you wanna do is keep secrets from me. I thought we were over it. I thought that we fixed things, but I guess I was wrong. So, tell me, Y/N…what the hell do I have to do for you to trust me again?” Sam asked, hurt on his face.

“Sam.” you sighed, looking up at him. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, and we…we are fine. I’m not keepin’ fuckin’ secrets from you because I want to. It’s…it’s just…” you said, turning to look at Dean, his back to you as he waited at the check in counter. “It’s not my secret to tell." 

Dean rang the bell on the counter, a boy around ten or twelve coming from the back room where a younger boy was watching tv.

"A king or two queens?” the boy asked, Dean glancing back to where you and Sam were supposed to be waiting, Sam standing there alone, you nowhere in sight.

“Two queens.” Dean said, the boy following his look and snickering under his breath.

“Yeah, I’ll bet.” he said.

“What’d you say?” Dean asked, a little taken aback.

“Nice car!” the boy exclaimed, a big smile on his face as a woman entered.

“Hi.” she said, smiling at Dean.

“Hi.” Dean returned.

“Ahh, do me a favor, go get your brother some dinner.” she said to the boy.

“I’m helping a guest!” the boy argued, trying to get out of it, the woman giving him a look before he grimaced and turned to go. “Two QUEENS.” the boy said to her, raising his eyebrows at Dean while emphasizing the word queens.

“Funny kid.” Dean said, letting out a fake laugh.

“Oh, yeah. He thinks so. Will that be cash or credit?” she asked.

“You take Mastercard?” Dean asked, the woman nodding. “Perfect. Here ya go.” Dean said, sliding his card to her, watching as the boy poured a glass of milk for his younger brother, another memory hitting him. 

“When’s Dad gonna get back?” Sam asked as he sat at the table, Dean pouring him a glass of milk before turning to the stove.

“Tomorrow.” Dean said, grabbing a pot from the stove.

“When?” Sam asked, watching as Dean poured the contents of the pot into a bowl.

“I dunno. He usually comes in late, though. Now, eat your dinner.” Dean said, placing the bowl in front of Sam.

“I’m sick of scabetti-ohs.” Sam whined.

“Well…you’re the one who wanted 'em!” Dean snapped, Sam shrinking back a little.

“I wanna call Y/N. I miss her. She doesn’t yell at me!” Sam said Dean sighing.

“No.” Dean said.

“Why not?” Sam whined, a pout on his face.

“Because you can’t tie up the phone talking to your stupid friend. Dad might try to call.” Dean said.

“She’s not stupid!!” Sam shouted, Dean getting frustrated.

“Just eat your dinner.” Dean demanded.

“I want Lucky Charms.” Sam said.

“There’s no more Lucky Charms.” Dean said.

“I saw the box!” Sam argued.

“Okay, maybe there is, but there’s only enough for one bowl and I haven’t had any yet.” Dean said, Sam giving him puppy dog eyes.

Dean sighed as he grabbed the bowl and dumped it in the trash before grabbing the box of Lucky Charms and placing it down on the table with a thud. Sam quickly reached inside of the box and pulled out the toy, looking at it for a moment before holding it out to Dean.

“D 'you want the prize?” Sam asked. 

“Sir?” the woman asked, holding out his card, Dean coming back to reality.

“Thanks.” he said, taking his card back before walking out the door. 

“Well, you guys were right.” Sam said, looking up from his laptop, the three of you now in the room. “It wasn’t very easy to find, but I found it. Shtrigas are a kind of witch. They’re Albanian, but legends about them trace back to ancient Rome. They feed off spiritis vitae.”

“Spiri-what?” Dean asked, glancing over to Sam.

“Vitae. It’s-” Sam started to explain.

“Latin, translates to breath of life. So, kinda like your life force or essence.” you said, interrupting him, Sam nodding.

“Didn’t the doctor say the kids’ bodies were wearing out?” Dean asked.

“It fits if you think about it.” you said, Sam quickly jumping in.

“Right. Yeah, she takes your vitality…maybe your immunity goes to hell, pneumonia takes hold. Anyway, shtrigas can feed off anyone, but they prefer-” Sam said.

“Children.” Dean said, finishing for him.

“Probably because they have a stronger life force.” you said, Sam nodding.

“Yeah, and get this. Shtrigas are invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man.” Sam explained, you and Dean shaking your heads.

“No, that’s not right.” you said, Dean jumping in to finish your statement.

“She’s vulnerable when she feeds.” he said.

“What?” Sam asked, looking between the two of you, waiting for an explanation.

“If you catch her when she’s eating you can blast her with consecrated wrought iron. Ahh…buckshot’s or rounds I think.” Dean said.

“Yeah, you’re right. Rounds work best, though.” you added.

“How do you guys know that?” Sam asked.

“Dad told me, and I remembered.” Dean said, Sam looking to you.

“I, uh, when I touched the handprint.” you said, choosing to be as vague as you could.

“Oh, huh? So, uh anything else Dad might have mentioned?” Sam asked.

“Nope, that’s it.” Dean answered, Sam looking to you.

“You see anything else?” he asked.

“Nope.” you said, looking away from him ,Sam staring at the two of you.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Nothing. Okay. So, assuming we can kill it when it eats…we still gotta find the thing first, which ain’t gonna be a cake walk. Shtrigas take on a human disguise when they’re not hunting.” Sam explained.

“What kinda human disguise?” Dean asked.

“Historically, something innocuous. Could be anything, but it’s usually a feeble old woman, which might be how the witches as old crones legend got started.” Sam said.

“Feeble old woman?” you asked, Sam nodding as you turned to Dean, the two of you sharing a look.

“Hang on.” Dean said, crossing the room.

“What?” Sam asked as Dean grabbed a map.

“Check this out. We, uh, we marked down all the addresses of the victims. Now, these are the houses that have been hit so far.” Dean said, showing Sam the map.

“And, dead fuckin’ center.” you said, your finger tapping the map.

“The hospital.” Sam said before looking at the two of you.

“The fuckin’ hospital.” you echoed.

“Now, when we were there we saw a patient, an old woman.” Dean said, Sam looking unconvinced.

“An old person, huh?” Sam said, shaking his head a little.

“Yeah.” Dean said.

“In a hospital? Phew.” Sam said, shaking his head and snickering. “Better call the Coast Guard.”

“Well, listen here, smart ass, she had an inverted cross hanging on her wall.” Dean said, Sam quickly looking up with a serious expression on his face.

“So, you still wanna call the fuckin’ Coast Guard?” you asked, raising a brow at him. 

The three of you were back in the hospital, walking quietly down a corridor to the old woman’s room when Dean suddenly grabbed your arm.

“What the hell?” you whispered as he ducked back behind a corner, pulling you with him, Sam joining the two of you.

“Good night, Dr. Hydecker.” one of the nurses said, you now understanding what Dean was doing.

“See you tomorrow, Betty.” Dr. Hydecker said.

“Try to get some sleep.” Betty said, the three of you remaining in hiding until Hydecker passed.

Once Hydecker was out of sight the three of you continued on to the old woman’s room. Dean eased open the door, and walked in first, you following after him, Sam hanging back by the door.

The woman was sitting in her wheelchair, facing toward the corner, and you and Dean carefully approached her, trying to be as silent as possible, both of your guns drawn. The woman seemed to be sleeping, and Dean leaned down, getting closer and closet to her face.

“Who the hell are you?!” the woman asked, turning her head towards Dean.

“Oh, fuck.” you said, pointing your gun at her, Dean freaking out and jumping back while pulling his own gun up.

“Who’s there? You trying to steal my stuff?” the woman asked, grumbling to herself. “They’re always stealing around here.” she added, Sam turning on the light.

“No! Ah, ma'am, we’re maintenance. We’re sorry, we thought you were sleeping.” Sam quickly explained.

“Ahhh, nonsense. I was sleeping with my peepers open.” the woman said, laughing before gesturing to the wall. “And fix that crucifix, would ya? I’ve asked four damn times already.”

You finally lowered your gun, and looked over to Dean, who was still a little freaked out. You nodded your head towards the wall, and Dean quickly reached out and jostled the crucifix, causing it to swing back the right way before the three of you left the room as quickly as possible. 

Dean pulled the Impala into the motel parking lot, and the three of you got out of the car, Sam laughing the entire time.

“I was sleeping with my peepers open.” he laughed out, completely amused.

“I almost smoked that old girl, I swear.” Dean said, shaking his head.

“You?! I was this fuckin’ close to pulling the trigger.” you said, holding up your hand, your index finger held over your thumb, barely any space between them, Sam still laughing.

“It’s not funny!” Dean snapped, Sam’s boisterous laugh dying down to a snicker.

“Oh man, you shoulda seen your face. Yours too, Y/N.” Sam said, both you and Dean glaring at him.

“Keep laughin’, Sam, and I swear I’ll-” you said, Sam smiling brightly at you before interrupting.

“You’ll what? Make me wear my ass as a hat?” Sam teased, the hint of a smile appearing on your face. “Cause I don’t know if you remember what I told you about that.”

“You may say that it’s humanly impossible, but you’ve clearly underestimated just how fuckin’ dedicated I am to proving you wrong.” you teased right back, Sam laughing loudly.

“I don’t know why you guys are laughin’. Now we’re back to square one.” Dean said, you and Sam quickly composing yourselves, Dean looking over to see the owner’s son sitting alone, looking forlorn. “Hang on.” he added before walking over to the boy, you and Sam watching him go.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll be right back.” you said, your focus solely on Dean, Sam hanging back, watching as you made your way to him. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Dean asked the boy as you stepped up behind him.

“My brother’s sick.” he said.

“The little guy?” Dean asked, the boy nodding.

“Pneumonia. He’s in the hospital. It’s all my fault.” he said, sounding completely heartbroken.

“I bet that’s not true at all.” you said, a kind smile on your face.

“It is. I shoulda made sure the window was latched. He wouldn’t have got pneumonia if the window was latched.” the boy said, Dean looking away for a moment, Sam watching the two of you, frowning thoughtfully.

“Listen to me. I can promise you that this is not your fault.” Dean said, the boy slowly shaking his head.

“He’s right, you know? You aren’t to blame for anything None of this is your fault.” you said, trying to comfort him.

“It’s my job to look after him.” the boy said, Sam looking back and forth between Dean and the kid, the boy’s mother hurrying out of the motel to the car.

“Michael, I want you to turn on the no vacancy sign while I’m gone. I’ve got Denise covering room service, so don’t bother with any of the rooms.” she said.

“I’m going with you.” Michael said, his mother looking frazzled.

“Not now, Michael.” she said.

“But, I gotta see Asher!” Michael cried, his mother scrambling to get to the car, Sam walking over.

“Hey, Michael. Hey. I know how you feel…I’m a big brother, too, but you gotta go easy on your Mom right now.” Dean gently said, completely understand what the little boy was going through.

“Dammit!” his mother snapped, dropping her handbag in her haste to get to the car.

“I got it.” Sam said, bending over to pick up the bag before passing it to her.

“Thank you.” she said, completely overwhelmed.

“Listen, you’re in no condition to drive. Why don’t you let us give you a lift to the hospital.” Dean said, the woman shaking her head.

“No, I couldn’t possibly…” she said, trailing off.

“We insist. It’s no trouble at all.” you quickly added, Dean taking her keys.

“Thanks.” she said to the two of you before turning to Michael. “Be good.”

Dean opened the door for her and helped her into her seat before closing the door after her and turning to Sam.

“We’re gonna kill this thing. I want it dead, you hear me?” Dean asked, his voice and eyes beaming with intensity.

“We’re gonna get it, De.” you said, Dean turning to look at you. “We will.” you added, Dean nodding before the two of you walked to the car. 

“Do you, uh, do you remember much about…” Dean trailed off, not looking at you, the two of you back at the hospital, standing outside of Asher’s room.

“When we picked you guys up, and brought you back with us?” you asked, Dean nodding, still staring straight ahead. “Bits and pieces.” you lied, knowing that it would just be something else for him to dwell on.

“You’re a shitty liar, Singer.” Dean said, finally turning to look at you.

“No, I’m not. You’ve just learned to see through it.” you said, Dean raising a brow at you. “Fine, so I remember some things.” you admitted, Dean looking at you, waiting for you to continue. 

“Kid.” Bobby said, pulling back your covers, your eyes still closed as you blindly groped for them. “Come on, Kid. We gotta go pick up the boys.” he said, picking you up, your eyes slowly blinking open as you rested your head on his shoulder.

“Dad.” you sleepily said, your voice so small.

“Yeah?” Bobby asked, trying to grab a blanket while he held you.

“Get Francis.” you sheepishly requested, Bobby shifting you in his arms so that he could look at you.

“Francis?” he asked, your eyes darting away from his as you nodded. “They’re just dreams. You don’t have anything to be scared of, Kid.” Bobby added, juggling you and the blanket as he reached under your pillow for Francis, your beloved stuffed dog that had definitely seen better days.

“I’m not scared.” you said, taking the animal from him and clutching it to your chest before laying your head back on his shoulder. “F-Francis was scared.” you added as Bobby turned to carry you from your bedroom.

“Good thing he has you to look after him, then.” Bobby said, walking down the stairs.

“You…you’ll look out for him, too…won’t ya Dad? You won’t let…you won’t let anything bad happen to…him?” you asked, Bobby knowing that you were no longer talking about your stuffed animal.

“Of course I’ll look after him, and I won’t let anything bad happen to him. I can promise you that, Kid.” Bobby said, holding you a little tighter as he walked out the door with you. 

Bobby managed to get the passenger side door open, and he gently placed you inside the car, covering you up with the blanket he brought before closing the door, and walking to the driver’s side of the car. Bobby climbed behind the wheel and cranked the engine before pulling out of the drive, your eyes closing as he drove to meet John. 

You blinked open your eyes, the sudden stillness of the car waking you. You sat up in the seat, pulling the blanket around your shoulders as you looked out the window, your father and John talking a couple feet away.

You watched as they continued to talk, and found yourself soon growing bored. You turned your attention to the Impala, and craned your neck. You were searching for Sam, but only saw Dean, who was sitting in the front seat with a sullen look on his face.

You raised your hand and gave him a tiny wave, Dean giving you a dirty look before quickly looking away, a sullen expression matching his now on your face.  
You sank back down in the seat, Francis clutched tightly to you as you curled up into the blanket. Bobby opened the door a few minutes later, and you turned your head to see Sam and Dean standing there.

“Y/N!” Sam excitedly said before jumping into the car, your arms springing from under the blanket to wrap around him.

“I missed you, Sammy.” you said, Sam hugging you back.

“Would you two knock it off, and move over?” Dean asked, obviously annoyed, finally plopping himself down in the front seat once and you and Sam moved over.

“You want some of my blanket?” you asked Sam, Sam nodding before you unwrapped yourself and covered him. “Dean, you want some?”

“No.” Dean grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared out the window. 

The ride back to Sioux Falls was mostly silent. You and Sam had fallen asleep, and Dean refused to talk, answering Bobby’s questions with hums and grunts instead of words.  
Bobby slowed the car to a stop and cut the engine, Dean getting out of the car as soon as he could, and making a beeline towards the house. 

“We’re home, Kid.” Bobby said, waking you, Sam blinking his eyes a few moments later. “Let’s get you guys to bed.” Bobby added, Sam’s stomach grumbling loudly. “All right, how about we eat first?”

“I could eat.” you said, getting out of the car, Sam sliding out of the seat after you.

“Y/N, wait!” Sam said, you turning to face him. “ You almost forgot.” he said, holding up your stuffed dog before passing it to you.

Bobby walked you and Sam to the front door, Dean already waiting there, sighing impatiently.

“Alright, get to the kitchen, and I’ll get you something to eat.” Bobby said, opening the door.

“Not hungry.” Dean mumbled, stepping inside and heading straight for the stairs, you and Sam watching him go.

Bobby led you and Sam into the kitchen and sat the two of you down at the table before throwing together a couple of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, placing the plates in front of the two of you a few moments later.

You and Sam talked about anything and everything while you ate. Sam told you what happened, or at least what he could remember, which wasn’t much. The only thing he seemed to really know was that his dad was mad at Dean about something, and Dean was sad.

“All right.” Bobby said, after the two of you finished eating. “Head on up to bed.” 

“Go on, Sammy. I’ll be right there.” you said, Sam getting up from the table to head to your bedroom, the two of you always insisting on sharing a bed.

“Something wrong?” Bobby asked, watching as you made sure Sam was gone from the room.

“Dad, could you make Dean a sandwich?” you asked, Bobby giving you a small smile before grabbing the bread from the counter. 

“I’ll take Dean the sandwich, you get to bed.” Bobby said a few moments later, a plate in his hand.

“I’ll do it.” you said, holding your hands out for the plate, Bobby passing it over to you.

You placed the plate on the table and started to carefully tear off the crusts, placing them in a pile on the table as Bobby watched.

“He doesn’t like the crusts.” you said, Bobby nodding as he collected the crusts from the table.

“Give Dean the sandwich and get to bed.” Bobby said, watching as you grabbed the plate with one hand before quickly tucking Francis under your arm, your other hand grabbing onto the plate. “Night, Kid.”

“Night, Dad.” you said before heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

You stopped in front of the spare room Dean was in, placing the plate on the floor at your feet so you could knock.  
“Go away.” Dean said, his voice muffled.

“I got you something to eat.” you said, one hand on the door knob.

“ I said I wasn’t hungry.” Dean said as you opened the door before picking up the plate and stepping inside.

“Here ya go.” you said, holding out the plate to him, Francis still tucked under your arm. “I tore the crusts off for you cause I know you don’t like 'em.” you added, Dean reaching out to snatch the plate from you.

“I said I wasn’t hungry, and I’m not a baby. I coulda done it myself.” Dean said, placing the plate on the nightstand.

“Sammy said you were sad, so I thought it might make you feel better.” you said, Dean’s brows furrowing as he glared at you.

“Sam doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Dean spat.

“S-sometimes when I’m sad…or scared…I…Francis h-helps me. You…you can b-borrow him.” you said, your nervous stutter rearing it’s head, your hand shaking a little as you held the stuffed animal out to him.

Dean snatched the stuffed animal from you, and looked it over before hooking his finger in a ripped seam and pulling as hard as he could. You watched in horror as your beloved toy’s head popped off and fell to the flor, a mound of stuffing following after it.

“I’m not sad, or scared. I don’t need your stupid baby toy.” Dean seethed, throwing the rest of the stuffed animal at your feet.

You looked down at the destroyed toy, your most prized possession laying in ruin at your feet, and tears started to well up in your eyes, your shoulders shaking as you sucked in a few quick breaths, trying your best not to cry.

“Aww…..is the baby gonna cry?” Dean taunted, directing all of the anger he felt towards himself at you.

You wiped your eyes before looking up at him, your tiny fists balled up at your sides.

“Ass.” you said before pulling back your arm and swinging as hard as you could, your fist connecting with Dean’s mouth.

You watched as Dean’s hand flew to his mouth, his lip sporting a small drop of blood.

“What’d you do that for?!” he shouted, shocked that you actually hit him.

You glared at him, but said nothing before marching to the door, and slamming it after you, Dean’s eyes following you as you went. He looked over at the sandwich on the nightstand after you left, and then down to the floor, your toy laying there in pieces.

Dean bent over and picked part of it up, turning it over in his hand as he looked at it. He sighed heavily as he closed his eyes, feeling much worse than he did before. 

You walked into your bedroom, and left the door open just a crack before walking to your bed, Sam already under the covers.

“You okay?” Sam asked as you pulled back the covers and climbed inside. “Y/N?” he asked when you didn’t answer.

“F-fine.” you said, sniffling as you pulled the covers over yourself.

“Why are you sad? Did you forget Francis? I’ll go get him for you.” Sam said, knowing how much comfort the stuffed animal brought you.

“No. That’s okay.” you said, pulling the covers up to your chin, trying not to cry. “Night, Sammy.”

“Don’t be sad, Y/N.” Sam said, his little arm wrapping around you. “I won’t let anything get you.” he added, knowing about the dreams you had, holding onto you tightly as you fell asleep. 

You woke the next morning to an empty bed, and the sounds of pots and pans clanging in the kitchen. You knew you should probably get up and go downstairs to join everyone, but you honestly didn’t want to face Dean, or your father.

You were sure that by now Dean had already told Bobby exactly what you did, and even though you felt your actions were completely justified, you knew that your dad would probably have something to say about you hitting Dean, and you weren’t ready to face the consequences.

So, instead of going downstairs and getting it over with you simply pulled the covers up over your head, and decided to just stay in your room until Sam and Dean were gone. It obviously wasn’t a well thought out plan, but then again, you were only around five or six years old, and it made perfect sense at the time.

A knock sounded at your door at what felt like a lifetime later, but in all reality was more like fifteen minutes. You popped your head out from under the covers, your eyes laser focused on the door as you waited to see if another knock would come.

“I know you’re in there.” Dean said, your face scrunching up in anger.

“Go away!” you shouted before pulling the covers up over your head.

“Look, I’m…I’m comin’ in, so…” Dean trailed off, cracking open the door and easing himself inside.

“Leave me alone.” you pouted, still hiding beneath the covers.

“I will. I…I just wanted to say sorry.” Dean quietly said before placing something on the end of your bed, his retreating footsteps letting you know that he was leaving.  
You waited until you heard your door close before lowering the covers, your eyes immediately finding what he left. you. There, on the end of your bed sat Francis. He was back in one piece, and you shot up, your hand quickly reaching out for him to pick him up.

You turned him over in your hands, taking in every detail. the stuffing had been shoved back inside. It was a little bumpy and uneven in places, but you didn’t care. His head had been reattached rather crudely with what looked like fishing line, the stitches uneven and jagged, but again you didn’t care. The only thing that mattered to you was that he was fixed.

You hugged the beloved stuffed animal to your chest before carefully placing him under your pillow, and getting out of bed, a smile on your face as you made your way downstairs. 

“That’s about it. I remember hearing you talk to Dad about what happened, and then you guys left a few days later.” you said, Dean looking at you with an unreadable expression.  
“I, uh, was kind of a dick.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“You really fuckin’ were.” you teased before giving him a soft smile. “You made up for it though.”

“You know, I actually forgot about you poppin’ me one.” he said, the corner of his mouth turning up.

“You were the first person I ever hit…first person I ever called an ass, too.” you said, Dean chuckling. “Guess you could say you’re to blame for my violent streak.” you teased, Dean rolling his eyes, his phone ringing before he could respond.

“Hey.” he whispered, pulling you in close and holding the phone where you could hear, too.

“Hey. How’s the kid?” Sam asked, sitting at the library in front of a microfiche machine.

“Not good.” you said, Dean jumping in.

“Where you at?” he asked.

“I’m at the library. I’ve been trying to find out as much as I can about this shtriga.” Sam replied.

“You find anything?” you asked, trying to speak as quietly as you could..

“Well, bad news. I started with Fort Douglas around the time Dad was there.” Sam said.

“Yeah, and?” Dean asked, anxious for him to continue.

“Same deal. Before that, there was uh, Ogdenville before that North Haverbrook, and Brockway. Every fifteen to twenty years it hits a new town. Guys, this thing is just getting started in Fitchburg. In all these other places it goes on for months. Dozens of kids before the shtriga finally moves on. The kids just…languish in comas and then they die.” Sam explained.

“Fuck. Can you track how far back it goes? Find out how long this asshole’s been around?” you asked, Sam waiting a minute before speaking.

“Ah, I don’t know. The earliest mention I could find is this place called Black River Falls, and that was back in the 1890’s. Talk about a horror show…whoa.” Sam said, distracted by something.

“Sam?” Dean asked.

“Hold on…I’m looking at a photograph right now of a bunch of doctors standing around a kid’s bed. One of the doctors is Hydecker.” Sam said.

“And?” Dean asked, unsure of why it was such a big deal.

“And this picture was taken in 1893.” Sam said, your eyes going wide.

“You sure?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, absolutely.” Sam said, a sigh falling from your lips.

“I told you there was something up with that fuckin’ guy.” you said, Dean hanging up the phone, the two of you watching Hydecker as he sat on the end of Asher’s bed.

“Don’t worry. Your son’s in good hands. I’m going to take care of him.” Hydecker said to Asher’s mother before standing from the bed, and making his way to the door, you and Dean now standing there, both of you looking ready to slit his throat.

“So, what’s the CDC come up with so far?” Hydecker asked, looking between the two of you before focusing on you.

“We’re, uh, still working on a few theories.” you said, Hydecker’s gaze lingering on you, Dean clearing his throat.

“You’ll know something as soon as we do.” Dean said.

“Well, nothing’s more important to me than these kids. Just let me know if I can help.” Hydecker said, smiling kindly.

“We’ll do that.” Dean said, Hydecker’s attention still on you.

“You know, there are some different therapies we could try.” he said to you, a puzzled look on your face as you looked at him. “For your condition…the Mysophobia. I know I mentioned it to you earlier, but perhaps you could come for a visit. I would be glad to help.” Hydecker added, looking you up and down.

“That’s very kind of you, but I doubt there’s anything you could do.” you said, wanting to get out of there. “So, if you’ll excuse us.” you added, you and Dean turning to go, Hydecker inhaling deeply, scenting the air as the two of you walked away. 

“I knew something was off about that fuckin’ guy. You shoulda seen him, Sam. It’s like he was trying to get me alone or some shit. What the fuck would he want with me? The asshole prefers kids.” you said, the three of you back in the motel room.

“I don’t know, Y/N, but we should have thought of this before. A doctor’s a perfect disguise. You’re trusted, you can control the whole thing.” Sam said.

“That son of a bitch.” Dean said, throwing off his jacket, pacing agitatedly.

“I’m surprised you guys didn’t draw on him right there.” Sam said, looking between the two of you.

“Yeah, well, first of all, I’m not going to open fire in a freakin’ pediatrics ward.” Dean said.

“Well, I was this close to takin’ off my glove and zappin’ the fucker.” you said, plopping down on the bed. “But, that would have drawn a lot of unwanted attention, and wouldn’t have done shit anyway.”

“Good call.” Sam said.

“Yeah, shooting him wouldn’t have worked either because the bastard’s bullet proof unless he’s chowing down on something, and neither of us were packing, which is probably a really good thing cause we both probably would have just burned a clip in him on principle alone.” Dean said, you nodding.

“You’re not wrong about that.” you said, one arm draped over your eyes.

“Looks, like you guys are getting wise in your old age.” Sam teased.

“Dude, I’m like two and a half months older than you. Old age, my ass.” you said, Sam chuckling.

“Damn right I’m wise…cause now I know how we’re gonna get it.” Dean said, you and Sam both looking over to him.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“Shtrigas work through siblings, right?” Dean asked.

“Right.” Sam said.

“Well, at least that’s what the pattern shows so far.” you added, sitting up.

“Well, last night…” Dean said, trailing off as he waited on you and Sam to catch on.

“It went after Asher.” Sam finished.

“So, I’m thinking tonight it’s probably gonna come after Michael.” Dean said, you nodding in agreement.

“That would fit with what it’s done so far.” you said.

“Well, we gotta get him outta here.” Sam said, worried for the boy.

“No.” you quickly said, Sam looking at you as if you had lost your mind.

“She’s right. That would blow the whole deal.” Dean quickly added.

“What?” Sam asked, not believing what he was hearing.

“Yeah.” you and Dean said in unison, both of you on the same page.

“You guys wanna use the kid as bait? Are you nuts? No! Forget it. That’s out of the question.” Sam argued, completely against it.

“It’s not out of the question. Sam, it’s the only way. If that thing disappears again it could be years before we get another chance.” Dean said.

“I agree. It’s our only move at this point.” you said, Sam shaking his head.

“Michael’s a kid, and I’m not going to dangle him in front of that thing like a worm on a hook.” Sam said, a serious expression on his face.

“Dad did not send me here to walk away.” Dean snapped.  
.  
“Send YOU here? He didn’t send you here. He sent us here.” Sam said, gesturing between you and himself.

“This isn’t about you guys. I’m the one who screwed up, all right? It’s my fault. There’s no telling how many kids have gotten hurt because of me.” Dean shot back.  
“Dean.” you sighed, knowing he was placing all the blame on himself.

“What are you saying, Dean? How is it your fault?” Sam asked, a long pause following, Dean not answering. “Dean.” Sam sighed. “You’ve been hiding something from the get go, both of you. Since when does Dad bail on a hunt? Since when does he let something get away? Now, talk to me, guys. Tell me what’s going on.” Sam demanded, you and Dean sharing a look before you nodded for him to continue.

“Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. It was our third night in this crap room, and I was climbing the walls. Man, I needed to get some air.” Dean said, looking to you for support.  
“Go ahead. It’s okay.” you said, giving him a small smile.

“You…you were sleeping, and like I said, I had to get out of there. I locked the door behind me and went to play a few of the arcade games in the reception area. I didn’t think I was gone that long, but when I got back to the room there was this light coming from your room. I moved a little closer and I saw the damn thing leaning over you, Sammy. I grabbed the rifle by the door and cocked it, but it heard me. I…I hesitated. I was terrified and I didn’t take the shot.” Dean said, looking down at the ground, ashamed.  
“Dean.” you softly said, Dean shaking his head.

“Anyway, Dad ended up bursting through the door. He fired off a few shots at the thing, but it got away, jumped right through the window. Dad just…grabbed us and booked it. He dropped us off with Bobby, but by the time he got back to Fort Douglas the shtriga had disappeared. It was just gone. It never surfaced until now. You know, Dad never spoke about it again, I didn’t ask. But…he…ah…he looked at me different, you know? Which was worse. Not that I blame him. He gave me an order and I didn’t listen. I almost got you killed.” Dean said, his words dripping with guilt.

“You were just a kid.” Sam softly said.

“Don’t. Don’t. Dad knew this was unfinished business for me. He sent me to finish it.” Dean said, his tone serious.

“But using Michael…I don’t know, guys. I mean, what if one of us hides under the covers? You know, we’ll be the bait. He seems to be pretty interested in Y/N.” Sam suggested, you shrugging.

“I’ve got no problem doing it.” you said, Dean shaking his head.

“No, it won’t work. We don’t know why or if he even wants her. He’s gotta get close enough to feed and if he doesn’t want Singer then it won’t work. Believe me, I don’t like it, but it’s gotta be the kid.” Dean said, Sam shaking his head. 

You decided to accompany Dean to the motel reception office, not wanting him to have to talk to Michael alone, hoping that that two of you could convince Michael to go along with the plan.

“You’re both crazy! Just go away or I’m calling the cops.” Michael threatened, holding up the phone.

“Hang on a second. Just listen to us. You have to believe us, ok? This thing came through the window and it attacked your brother. I’ve seen it. I know what it looks like cause it attacked my brother once, too.” Dean said, trying to get through to him.

“I know it’s scary, Michael. I’ve seen what it looks like, too.” you said, Michael slowly hanging up the phone.

“This thing…is it…like…it has this long black robe?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, it does.” you said, giving him a tight lipped smile.

“You saw it last night, didn’t you?” Dean asked.

“I thought I was having a nightmare.” Michael said.

“I wish it was that simple.” you sadly said, Dean nodding.

“I’d give anything not to tell you this, but sometimes nightmares are real.” Dean said.

“So, why are you telling me?” Michael asked, looking between the two of you.

“Because we need your help.” you said.

“My help?” Michael asked, confused.

“We can kill it. Me, her, and my brother, that’s what we do, but we can’t do it without you.” Dean said, Michael rearing back.

“What? No!” he shouted.

“Michael, listen to us. This thing hurt Asher.” Dean said.

“And, it’s gonna keep hurting kids unless we stop it, understand?” you asked, Michael looking at you and Dean, horrified. 

“Well, fuck.” you said, walking back into the motel room, Dean following after you.

“Yeah, that went crappy. Now what?” Dean asked.

“What did you guys expect? You can’t ask an adult to do something like that, much less a kid.” Sam reasoned, a knock sounding at the door, Dean opening it to see Michael there.

“If you kill it…will Asher get better?” Michael asked.

“Honestly? We don’t know.” you said, Michael’s face falling.

“You said you were a big brother?” Michael asked Dean, Dean nodding.

“Yeah.” he said.

“You’d take care of your little brother? You’d do anything for him?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, I would.” Dean said.

“That’s what you do for the people you love.” you said, glancing over to Dean before looking back at Sam.

“I’ll help.” Michael said. 

You and Dean were in Michael’s room. Dean had just completed hooking up a security camera in the corner of the room, and he stared into the lens.  
Michael was behind him in bed, and you were sitting there on the edge while Sam watched the security footage in the other room.

“This camera has night vision on it.” Dean said to Michael, glancing over his shoulder at him.

“So, we’ll be able to see you clear as day.” you added, trying to make him feel more comfortable.

“Are we good?” Dean asked Sam.

“A hair to the right.” Sam said, Dean adjusting the camera. “There, there.”

“What do I do?” Michael asked, Dean moving to sit next to you on the bed.

“Just stay under the covers.” Dean said.

“And, if it shows up?” Michael asked, fear in his voice.

“We’ll be right in the next room.” you said, patting his leg.

“We’re gonna come in with guns. So, as soon as we do you roll off this bed and you crawl under it.” Dean instructed.

“What if you shoot me?” Michael asked, worried.

“We won’t shoot you. We’re good shots. Singer, here never misses.” Dean said, glancing at you, you giving Michael a quick wink.

“He’s right, and we’re not going to fire until you’re clear, ok?” you said, Michael nodding. “Have you heard a gunshot before?”

“Like in the movies?” Michael asked.

“It’s gonna be a lot louder than in the movies.” you replied, Dean nodding.

“So, we want you to stay under the bed, cover your ears, and DO NOT come out until we say so. You understand?” Dean asked, Michael nodding slowly, looking completely terrified.

“Michael, you sure you wanna do this?” you asked, Michael not answering.

“You don’t have to, it’s ok. We won’t be mad.” Dean said.

“No, I’m ok. Just don’t shoot me.” Michael said.

“We’re not going to let anything happen to you. I promise.” Dean said. 

The three of you were in the other room, each of you watching the security camera feed closely.

“What time is it?” Dean asked, beginning to get antsy.

“Three. You guys sure iron rounds are gonna work?” Sam asked.

“Consecrated iron rounds.” you said, Dean jumping in.

“Yeah, it’s what Dad used last time.” he said.

“Hey, Dean…I’m sorry.” Sam said, his eyes still focused on the footage.

“For what?” Dean asked.

“You know, I’ve really given you a lot of crap for always following Dad’s orders, but I know why you do it.” Sam said.

“Oh, God, kill me now.” Dean said, you and Sam laughing softly, the three of you sitting in silence for a moment. “Wait, look.”

The three of you focused on the footage, each of you noticing movement outside the window. You all watched as the window started to slide open, each of you picking up your guns as the shtriga made it’s way into Michael’s room.

“Now?” Sam asked.

“Not yet.” you said, all of you still focused on the footage.

You all watched as the shtriga moved closer and leaned over the bed. Michael was terrified, but remained frozen, unable to move even if he wanted to. The shtriga leaned closer and opened his mouth, starting to draw Michael’s energy.

“Now.” you said. 

“Hey!” you and Sam shouted in unison, the three of you bursting into the room.

“Michael, down!” Dean yelled.

Michael rolled off the bed and quickly crawled underneath. You, Sam and Dean opened fire, shooting the shtriga multiple times each before it finally fell to the floor.

“Michael, you all right?” you asked, glancing to the bed.

“Yeah.” Michael said from underneath it.

“Just sit tight.” Dean ordered.

Dean approached the shtriga, gun at the ready. He looked down at it, relaxing slightly when there was no movement. He glanced over to you and Sam, and the shtriga suddenly started to rise. It grabbed Dean by the throat and threw him against the wall.

“Dean!” you and Sam shouted.

The shtriga quickly moved to the two of you, and tossed you both against the wall, each of you hitting the ground with a loud thud.  
The shtriga moved on top of Sam, forcing his mouth open, quickly drawing his energy from him. Sam tried to fight him off, but soon stopped struggling, stilling and starting to turn gray.

The shtriga quickly moved over to you, climbing on top of you as you started to blink open your eyes.

“I’ve wanted you since I first saw you. There’s something about you, something different.” it said before forcing your mouth open, your energy flowing into him.

“Hey!” Dean yelled, the shtriga looking up, Dean shooting it directly between the eyes, the shtriga falling backwards as you and Sam started gasping for breath.

“You ok little brother? Singer?” Dean asked, Sam nodding as he unsteadily help up his thumb.

“Fan-fuckin-tastic.” you breathed out, you and Sam pulling yourselves to your feet. 

The three of you stood over the shtriga, the energy it stole starting to escape from it’s mouth. Dean raised his gun, and shot the shtriga three more times at point blank range causing more energy to escape before it fell in on itself, disintegrating.

“It’s ok, Michael. You can come out.” Dean said, noticing Michael peeking out from under the bed.

Michael made his way out from under the bed and walked to stand beside the three of you, smiling tentatively. Dean looked down and placed his hand on Michael’s shoulder, a smile coming to his face when he realized it was finally over. 

The three of you were packing the Impala, ready to head out when Michael’s mom walked out.

“Hey, Joanna. How’s Asher doing?” Dean asked.

“Have you seen Michael?” she asked, Michael running up.

“Mom! Mom!” he cried.

“Hey!” Joanna said, hugging him.

“How’s Ash?” Michael asked.

“Got some good news. Your brother’s gonna be fine.” she said, Michael grinning.

“Really?” he excitedly asked.

“Yeah. Really. No one can explain it. It’s a miracle. They’re going to keep him in overnight for observation and then he’s coming home.” Joanna explained.

“That’s great.” Dean said.

“How are all the other kids doing?” Sam asked.

“Good. Real good. A bunch of them should be checking out in a few days. Dr. Travis says the wards going to be like a ghost town.” she said.

“Dr. Travis? What about Dr. Hydecker?” you asked.

“Oh, he wasn’t in today. Must have been sick or something.” Joanna said.

“Yeah. Yeah, must have.” Dean said.

“So, did anything happen while I was gone?” she asked Michael.

“Nah, same old stuff.” Michael said, glancing at you and Dean.

“Ok. You can go see Ash.” she said.

“Now?” Michael excitedly asked before looking to you and Dean, both of you nodding slightly.

“Only if you want to.” Joanna said, Michael running to the car, Joanna laughing. “I, uh, I’d better get going before he hotwires the car and drives himself.” she added, smiling at the three of you before leaving. 

“It’s too bad.” Sam said, the three of you standing by the Impala.

“Oh, they’ll be fine.” Dean said.

“Sure, they will.” you added.

“That’s not what I meant. I meant Michael. He’ll always know there are things out there in the dark. He’ll never be the same, you know?” Sam said, taking a long pause. “Sometimes I wish that…”

“What?” Dean asked.

“I wish I could have that kinda innocence.” Sam said, you giving him a sad smile.

“If it means anything, sometimes I wish you could, too.” Dean said, the two of them exchanging a look before Sam got in the car, Dean pausing a moment before turning to you.

“What?” you asked.

“You know, I heard what you said when Dad came to pick us up.” Dean said, looking down at you.

“I didn’t say anything.” you said, your hand reaching for the door handle, Dean reaching out to stop you.

“I was right around the corner. I heard it all.” Dean said, the hint of a smile on his face. “Saw a little of it, too.”

“Yeah?” you asked, your arms crossed over your chest.

“You marched right up to him with that stupid little dog-” Dean started, you interrupting.

“Francis wasn’t stupid.” you said, glaring at him.

“What six year old kid names a dog Francis?” Dean asked.

“A fuckin’ smart one. Francis is the patron saint of animals.” you said, Dean shaking his head, a smile on his face.

“Anyway, you marched right up to him, and you told him that I didn’t do anything wrong. You told him that I was smart and brave, and that I always took good care of Sam.” he said, you shrugging.

“Well, it wasn’t anything that wasn’t true.” you said.

“Then, you pointed your finger at him, and told him that if he was mad at me or mean to me you would get him.” Dean said, laughing a little. “You told him you just got a new BB gun and you knew how to use it.”

“Well, I did.” you said, the corner of your mouth turning up.

“That…that was the first time that anybody ever stood up for me, you know? I didn’t deserve it after what I did to you, but you did it anyway. It, uh, it stuck with me.” Dean said.

“Like I said, I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true. You’re a good man, Dean Winchester. You can’t let your guilt or your fucked up view about yourself get in the way. I mean it. You’re too hard on yourself, and you gotta stop blaming yourself for every little thing. You got that?” you asked, grabbing onto his jacket, Dean shaking his head.

“And if I say no?” he asked, wrapping his arms around you.

“Well, I still got that BB gun, and I still know how to use it. I could always just pop you in the mouth again, too.” you teased, Dean smiling.

“I don’t think a BB gun is gonna do much damage.” he said.

“Well, I don’t wanna kill you. I still need ya around.” you teased.

“And when you don’t?” Dean asked.

“I’ll always need you, De.” you said, raising up to give him a soft kiss. “Always.”

“Me too, Singer.” he said before pressing his lips to your forehead.


	19. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 19: Provenance

“Seven. Four. Two. Zero.” you said, running your finger around the rim of your glass as you leaned in close to the handsome man sitting next to you.

“Seven. Four. Two. Zero.” he repeated, keying the numbers into his phone. “All right, you’re in there. Perfect. So, is that Brandy with a "y” or an “i”?“ he asked, the hand he had resting on your knee slowly inching higher.

"Definitely an "i”.“ you purred, leaning in to whisper something in his ear before pulling his earlobe into your mouth, a groan falling from his lips when you gave it a teasing bite. 

Sam looked up from the table he was sitting at, papers strewn left and right in front of him. He gestured to Dean, beckoning him to come over, Dean raising a finger, signaling for him to wait.

Sam took a deep breath, and exhaled it slowly, trying his best to keep calm. However, he was quickly losing his patience, and he gestured for Dean again, a serious look on his face, the smile on Dean’s face falling.

"Damn it.” Dean grumbled, pausing a moment before speaking again. “All right, listen, I gotta go. Hold that thought, Baby. I’ll be right back.” he added, grabbing two beers from the bar before walking over to Sam. 

“All right, I think we got something.” Sam said, shuffling through the papers in front of him, Dean glancing back at the bar.

“Oh yeah, me too. I think we need to take a little shore leave, just a little bit. What do you think, huh? I’m so in the door with this one.” Dean said, nodding towards the bar, Sam looking at him like he had lost his mind.

“Well, I would really hope so since Y/N is the one sitting there.” Sam said, Dean scowling.

“Dude, don’t ruin it. We’re in the middle of somethin’ here.” Dean said, Sam giving him a somewhat puzzled look.

“I’m not sure I even want to know.” Sam said, looking a little horrified.

“You probably don’t. Now, if you’ll excuse me, BRANDI is waiting.” Dean said, emphasizing the name, Sam shaking his head.

“You guys are so…” he said, trailing off, Dean smiling.

“Awesome.” Dean finished, glancing back over his shoulder at you, you crooking your finger at him.

“Not what I was going to say, but I’m curious now, so I’ll bite. What are you today, Dean? I mean, are you a rock star, are you an army ranger?” Sam asked, knowing the game Dean was playing, Dean grinning.

“Reality TV scout, looking for people with special skills, and I got a special someone lookin’ to show me her skills, so…” Dean said, backing away from Sam, Sam sighing. “Oh, by the way, we think the girl at the end of the bar is interested. We might have told her that you were a scout, too. We could possibly hook you up. What do you think?”

“Dean, no thanks. I can get my own dates. You can pass that along to Brandi, too.” Sam said, annoyed.

“Yeah, but you don’t.” Dean said as you walked up behind him, tired of waiting on him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam asked as you looked between the two of them.

“Nothing.” Dean said, you clearing your throat loudly, both of them looking to you.

“Nice of you to join us, Brandi.” Sam sarcastically said before focusing back on the stack of papers in front of him.

“You comin’ back to the bar? I still need to hear about what I’ll have to do for this audition.” you said to Dean, twirling a lock of hair around your finger.

“Well, there are a few conditions-” Dean started, Sam clearing his throat.

“Sam.” you sighed, turning to face him. “You’re fuckin’ it up.” you pouted, Sam looking at you indifferently.

“Look, Y/N, I don’t know what kind of weird stuff you guys are into, but now is not the-” Sam said, you interrupting.

“It’s not weird. It’s roleplay, and it’s exciting.” you argued, Sam shaking his head, his hands flying dramatically to his ears. “Quit bein’ a baby.” you said before walking over to him and grabbing his hands, pulling them away from his ears.

“Look, you guys already kick me out of the room CONSTANTLY, and I have to listen to you when you guys think I’m asleep. Just so you know…I AM awake, and I know what you’re doing. And, even if I was asleep I wouldn’t be for long because you’re not as quiet as you think you are! Yeah, that’s right…I hear EVERYTHING!” Sam ranted, visibly shuddering. “So, can we just focus on what I’ve got here because trust me…when I say this, you two don’t need anymore excitement.” he added, Dean’s head thrown back in laughter.

“I told you he could fuckin’ hear us.” you said, swatting Dean’s chest, Dean still laughing.

“I know you’re probably lookin’ for an apology, but what can I say? I’m not even a little bit sorry.” Dean said, earning himself another swat. “What?! I’m not!”

“What have you got?” you asked Sam, a slight smile on your face as you glanced at Dean.

“Mark and Ann Telesca of Paltz, New York were both found dead in their own home a few days ago. Throats were slit. There were no prints, no murder weapons, all…” Sam trailed off as he focused on you and Dean, both of you distracted by what you were whispering in Dean’s ear. “Guys!” Sam snapped, the two of you whipping to face him.

“We heard you. Throats were slit, and uh…” you said, trying to remember what he just said.

“No prints, no murder weapons, all doors and windows locked from the inside.” Sam said, looking between the two of you, making sure both of you were paying attention.

“Yeah, I was just about to say that.” you lied, Sam raising a brow at you as Dean raised his beer to his lips, taking a long drink.

“Could just be a garden variety murder, you know…not our department.” Dean said, Sam shaking his head.

“No. Dad says different.” Sam said, your interest peaked.

“John says?” you asked, Sam nodding.

“What do you mean?” Dean quickly added, Sam pointing at a map on the table.

“Dad noted three murders in the same area of upstate New York. First one here in 1912, second one right here in 1945, and the third in 1970.” Sam explained, pointing out each location on the map. “Same M.O. as the Telescas. Their throats were slit, doors were locked from the inside. Now…so much time had passed between murders that nobody checked the pattern, except Dad. He kept his eyes peeled for another one.”

“And now we got one. All right, we’re with ya. It’s worth checking out.” Dean said, you nodding in agreement.

“We can’t pick this up till first thing though, right?” you asked, glancing over to Sam before turning your attention back to Dean.

“Yeah.” Sam answered, a loud sigh following, your face lighting up.

“Good.” Dean said, slipping back into character.

“Guys…” Sam tried, both of you ignoring him.

“So, Brandi…did you miss me?” Dean asked, his hands on your hips, pulling you closer.

“Well, yeah.” you giggled, back to playing the bubbly air head.

“Listen, I talked to my producer, and it is looking good.” Dean said, pulling you into his side, one arm draping over your shoulders. “Now, this audition, you still interested?” he asked, leading you to the door.

“Oh, I sure am. I think you’ll be really impressed with my…skills” you said, grabbing yourself a hand full of his ass as you walked out the door. 

Early the next morning the Impala was parked on the side of the road, both you and Dean sleeping inside. Dean was slouched in the passenger seat, his sunglasses on, while you were passed out in the back, one cheek pressed to the leather seat, your face sticking to it.

Sam walked out of the Telescas and walked around the car, taking in the sight of the two of you. He leaned in, and honked the horn, both you and Dean jumping awake, your hand instantly reaching for your gun.

“Man, that is so not cool.” Dean mumbled, adjusting his sunglasses as Sam got behind the wheel, laughing.

“Yeah. I coulda fuckin’ shot you.” you said, one hand cradling the side of your head, Sam shaking his.

“I just swept the Telescas with EMF. It’s clean, and last night, while you guys were…well…out…” Sam trailed off, Dean smiling.

“Good times.” he said, glancing back at you.

“Do either of you even remember what happened last night?” Sam asked, turning in his seat so he could face the two of you.

“Well, I can tell you one thing.” you said, running your fingers through your hair. “Brandi nailed her fuckin’ audition.”

“You’re God damn right she did!” Dean exclaimed, wincing at the loudness of his voice.

“Dude…you’ve got…” Sam said, pointing to Dean’s neck, a strange look on his face, Dean’s hand going to his neck.

“I wondered where those went.” you said, watching as Dean removed your underwear from around his neck, slipping them over his head before looking at them fondly.

“Good fuckin’ times.” he said, wadding them up before shoving them in his pocket.

“What do you think you’re doin? Give those back.” you demanded, raising up from the backseat.

“Souvenir.” Dean said, Sam watching the two of you with wide eyes, shaking his head.

“If you keep taking them for souvenirs, I’m not gonna fuckin’ have any.” you argued, Dean chuckling.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” he fired back, Sam groaning.

“I…I don’t even want to know.” Sam muttered, trying to shake the thoughts from his head. “Now, can we please just get back to the case? I checked the history of the house, and there was nothing strange about the Telescas.”

“All right, so if it’s not the people, and it’s not the house, then maybe it’s the contents.” Dean said.

“Yeah, like a cursed fuckin’ object or something.” you added, leaning back into the backseat.

“The house is clean.” Sam said, repeating himself, both you and Dean sighing.

“Yeah, we know…you said that.” Dean said.

“Yeah, we’re hungover, Sam. We’re not stupid.” you added, Dean nodding in agreement.

“No, I mean it’s empty. No furniture, nothing.” Sam clarified.

“Huh. Well, I wasn’t expectin’ that.” you said, Sam glancing back at you.

“Tell me about it.” he said.

“Ok…so where’s all their stuff?” Dean asked, Sam looking between the two of you before starting the car. 

The three of you got out of the car, the dust covered Impala sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the line of expensive cars.

“Must be a classy fuckin’ gig.” you said, the three of you noticing the upper class people mingling about as classical violin music drifted out the door.

“No shit.” Dean said, the three of you now inside, wandering around, looking out of place in your casual, rough clothing.

“Look at these fuckin’ people.” you mumbled, Dean grunting as he grabbed some finger food from a passing tray, one man watching the three of you closely.

“Consignment auctions, estate sales. Looks like a garage sale for Wasps if you ask me.” Dean said, taking more food from a tray on a table as a man moved up behind the three of you.

“Can I help you gentlemen, lady?” the man asked, the three of you turning to face him.

“Nah, we’re good.” you said, shrugging your shoulders, Dean looking the man up and down before putting more food in his mouth.

“I’d like some champagne, please.” Dean said, putting on a posh voice.

“Now that you mention it, champagne would be fuckin’ great.” you said, the man looking at you harshly. “I mean…top drawer. Some champagne would be top fuckin’ drawer, isn’t that what you guys say? I saw it in a movie once.” you added, Dean laughing, Sam looking ready to kill the both of you.

“He’s not a waiter.” Sam sharply said, Dean cocking an eyebrow as Sam held out his hand to the man.

“Coulda fooled me.” you mumbled, Sam shooting you a warning look.

“I’m Sam Connors.” Sam said, the man just looking at him, not moving, Sam giving up and gesturing to you and Dean. “This is my brother, Dean, and my sister in law, Y/N. We’re art dealers with Connors Limited.”

“You…are…art dealers.” the man said, looking down his nose at the three of you.

“That’s right.” Sam said.

“I’m Daniel Blake, this is my auction house. Now, gentleman, lady…this is a private showing, and I don’t remember seeing you on the guest list.” Blake said, an heir of superiority about him.

“We’re there, chuckles, you just need to take another look.” Dean said, a waiter going by with a tray of drinks. “Oh, finally.” Dean said, swiping two glasses, handing one to you.

“Now, it’s a party.” you joked before taking a big gulp of the champagne, your face screwing up at the taste. “You’d think a place like this could afford better booze.” you added, looking over at Dean.

Dean raised the glass and sniffed the champagne, raising his eyebrows before turning to walk away, pulling you along with him. Sam looked at Mr. Blake apologetically before hastily following after the two of you, giving the both of you a dirty look. 

“Who in their right fuckin’ mind would buy that?” you asked, the three of you looking at a painting of a family.

“A fine example of American Primitive wouldn’t you say?” someone said, the three of you looking up to see a sleek, classy young woman in a black dress coming down the spiral stair case.

“Well, I’d say it’s more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses, but you know that…you just wanted to see if I did.” Sam said, you turning to Dean.

“Grandma Moses? What the fuck?” you whispered, Dean shrugging.

“Guilty, and clumsy. I apologize. I’m Sarah Blake.” Sarah said, smiling.

“I’m Sam. This is my…brother, Dean, and my sister in law, Y/N.” Sam said, introducing the three of you, Dean continuing to stuff his face with food from passing trays.

“Dean. Can we get you some more mini quiche?” Sarah asked, amused with him.

“I’m good, thanks.” Dean said, still chewing, his cheeks puffed out.

“Close your mouth.” you quietly said, elbowing him.

“So, can I help you with something?” Sarah asked Sam, her attention solely on him now.

“Yeah, actually you can. What can you tell us about the Telesca estate?” Sam asked, Sarah pausing a moment, not expecting that question.

“The whole thing’s pretty grisly if you ask me, selling their things this soon, but Dad’s right about one thing. Sensationalism brings out the crowds…even the rich ones.” Sarah said, Sam nodding.

“Is it possible to see the provenances?” Sam asked, you and Dean standing back, watching.

“I’m afraid there isn’t any chance of that.” Mr. Blake said, coming up behind the three of you.

“Why not?” Sam asked, Blake appearing agitated at the question.

“You’re not on the guest list, and I think it’s time to leave.” Blake said, eyeing the three of you.

“Well, we don’t have to be told twice.” Dean said, putting on his posh voice again, you shaking your head as you chuckled.

“Apparently you do.” Blake fired back.

“Well, that wasn’t very mannerly.” you said, Sam clearing his throat.

“Okay. It’s all right. We don’t want any trouble. We’ll go.” Sam said, trying to avoid conflict, you and Dean both turning to go, Sam and Sarah sharing a long look before he walked away.

“Dad, that was just rude.” Sarah said, watching as the three of you left. 

“Grant Wood, Grandma Moses?” Dean asked, the three of you approaching the motel room you checked into.

“Art history course. It’s good for meeting girls.” Sam said as Dean unlocked the door.

“It’s like I don’t even know you.” Dean said, glancing back at Sam.

“I get it.” you said, shrugging your shoulders, Sam and Dean looking at you. “What? Most girls like that sensitive artist shit.” you added, Dean chuckling as he stepped inside the room.

“Holy shit.” you breathed out, stepping into the room, Sam following you. The three of you stood in silence as you each took in the room. It was a totally over the top, retro, 70’s disco fantasy.

“Huh.” Sam and Dean said in unison, the three of you moving further into the room, each of you dropping your bags.

You flopped down on one of the beds, a smile slowly sliding onto your face when you looked up at the ceiling.

“Hey, De.” you said, Dean turning to face you as you gestured towards the mirror above the bed.

“Awesome…so awesome.” he said, staring up at the mirror, a dreamy look on his face, Sam scowling.

“Can we just go one day without…” Sam trailed off, gesturing between you and Dean. “I mean, it’d just be nice to focus on the case.”

“We’re focused.” you said, sitting up, Dean still staring at the ceiling, daydreaming.

“Yeah, he’s real focused.” Sam deadpanned, Dean looking over at him.

“It’s called multitasking, Sammy.” Dean said, Sam sighing. “I can focus on the case, too. Now, uh…what was providence?”

“Prov-e-nance. It’s a certificate of origin, like a biography. You know, we can use them to check the history of the pieces, see if any of them have a freaky past.” Sam said.

“Well, sounds like we need to track that down.” you said, Dean nodding.

“Well, we’re not getting anything out of chuckles, but Sarah.” Dean said, snapping his fingers and smirking.

“Yeah, maybe you can get her to write it all down on a cocktail napkin.” Sam shot back, you laughing.

“Not even if he wanted to.” you said, Dean nodding.

“Yeah, not me.” he said, laughing.

“No, no, no. Pick ups are what you guys do, not me.” Sam argued, you and Dean smiling at him.

“It wasn’t my butt she was checking out.” Dean said, the two of them exchanging a look.

“It’s true. I think her mouth started to water at one point.” you joked, Sam rolling his eyes.

“In other words, you guys want me to use her to get information.” Sam said, you and Dean nodding.

“Sometimes you gotta take one for the team. Call her.” Dean said, Sam closing his eyes as he took a deep breath.

“Oh, come on, Sam! You’re acting like we’re asking you to do something horrible. You get to go out with a hot girl, and I’m like ninety nine percent sure that the provenance isn’t the only thing you’ll be gettin’ at the end of the night.” you said, Dean laughing loudly, Sam’s hands coming up to cover his face.

“I swear, sometimes it’s like you two are the same person.” Sam groaned before looking at you. “Just…really, Y/N?”

“What?! It’s the truth. Hey, there’s nothing wrong with little miss fancy pants wantin’ to sink her teeth into ya. We need it, too.” you reasoned, Sam shaking his head before cradling it in his hands.

“You guys aren’t gonna let this go, are you?” Sam asked, looking up at the two of you.

“Nope.” you said, Sam sighing.

“Call her.” Dean added, a smile on his face. 

“Nice place.” Sam nervously said, sitting across the table from Sarah at a nice restaurant.

“Yeah.” Sarah said, smiling at him, a long awkward pause following, Sam’s mind rejecting every conversation topic you and Dean gave him. “Glad you called. Surprised, but glad.” Sarah finally said.

“Yeah?” Sam asked, perking up a little, a nervous smile on his face.

“Although you seemed to have a hard time getting out the words would you like to have dinner.” Sarah said, Sam nodding sheepishly.

“Ahh…yeah. I haven’t really been on a date in a while.” he admitted, Sarah a little surprised.

“Welcome to the club.” she said, Sam not believing her for a minute.

“You’re kidding me.” he said, looking at her in disbelief.

“Here we are. The wine list.” the waiter interrupted, Sam looking completely uncomfortable as he flipped through the pages.

“I don’t know about Romeo here, but I’ll have a beer.” Sarah said to the waiter, Sam feeling a little more at ease.

“And you?” the waiter asked, turning to Sam.

“Make that two.” Sam said, smiling. 

“So, Sam’s gone.” Dean said, walking out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower, just a towel wrapped around his waist. “I was thinkin’ that we could maybe try out that mirror.” he added, smirking at you.

“We could, but…there are a few conditions.” you said, tossing the remote over to Sam’s bed.

“Conditions?” Dean asked, one brow raised as he walked slowly towards the bed.

“Stop right there.” you commanded, pointing a finger at him, Dean stopping in his tracks.

“You, uh, gonna tell me what’s goin’ on, Singer? Why am I just standin’ here?” he asked, looking to you for an explanation.

“Oh, I thought you knew.” you said, pulling your gloves off. “You see, there’s a lot of people interested in this part, and I’m afraid I can’t just hand it to you. You’ll have to audition.” you added, Dean smiling brightly.

“Audition?” he asked, playing dumb.

“That’s right, and my, uh, methods are a little unorthodox. Hope that’s okay with you.” you said, looking him up and down.

“Hey, whatever I gotta do to get the part. Just tell me where you want me.” Dean said, slipping into character.

“Hmm…eager are we?” you asked, Dean pulling his bottom lip into his mouth before biting down on it. “Turn around…slowly.” you demanded, Dean obeying instantly.

“Like this?” he asked, turning slowly in a circle, letting you take him in, the towel inching lower, now slung low on his hips.

“Not bad.” you said, trying to sound unimpressed, Dean cocking a brow at you.

“Not bad.” Dean echoed, a little offended.

“You heard me, Mr…what was your name again?” you asked, sounding somewhat bored.

“Winchester. Dean Winchester.” he said, your head slowly nodding.

“Right. Well, Mr. Winchester…I’m sorry to tell you that I just don’t think you’re right for the part.” you said, Dean scoffing.

“Not right for the part? Lady, I’m the only guy for the part. This part was made for me.” Dean said, you still looking unimpressed.

“I don’t know, Mr. Winchester. You see, I’m hearing a lot of talk, and that’s just not what I need.” you said, Dean taking a couple of steps towards the bed.

“And…what is it that you need?” he asked, looking at you like you were prey.

“Well, I need to see you in action, of course. After all, actions are so much more important than words.” you said, Dean letting out a slow breath.

“In action, huh?” he asked, you nodding at him as you looked him up and down, his towel falling to the floor.

“Maybe you’re more talented than I thought.” you smirked, Dean chuckling before pouncing on the bed. 

“So, you studied art in school, huh?” Sam asked, trying to make conversation.

“It’s true. I was an artist. A terrible, terrible artist, and that’s why I’m in the auction business. And you were pre-law?” Sarah asked, Sam nodding.

“Yeah.” he said.

“But, you didn’t go to law school. How come?” Sarah asked, Sam silent for a moment.

“Ahh, that’s a really, really long story for another time.” Sam said, not wanting to get into it.

“You’re not like any art dealer I’ve ever met.” Sarah said, the two of them exchanging another long look.

“So, what did you mean when you said you haven’t been on a date in a while. Trying to make me feel like I’m not such a loser?” Sam asked, changing the subject.

“I’m sure you’re many things, Sam. I’m also sure loser isn’t one of them.” she said, another long look exchanged. “It was my Mom.” Sarah slowly said. “She died about a year ago. Totally unexpected. It really threw me. I went into this shell…a nice, warm, safe shell, but lately I’ve been thinking. It’s not what she would have wanted for me. So…what about you? You’re a reasonably attractive guy.”

“Reasonably?” Sam asked, laughing, a little embarrassed.

“Why haven’t you been out and about?” Sarah asked, Sam looking at her as he tried to think of an answer, his smile fading. “Another long story for another time.” Sarah said, Sam nodding slowly. 

“So.” Dean said, panting beside you, the two of you looking at yourselves in the mirror.

“You, Mr. Winchester, are a remarkable fuckin’ talent.” you breathed out, Dean laughing under his breath.

“So, I got the part, then?” Dean asked, rolling on his side to face you.

“Well, there may be a few more rounds of auditions, but you’re chances are looking pretty good.” you said, patting his cheek.

“A few more rounds? Woman, I’m gonna have to refuel.” Dean joked, a loud banging sounding at the door.

“It’s me!” Sam called out, Dean sighing heavily before sitting up in bed. “Come on! Open up!”

“Just a minute!” Dean yelled, running his hands over his face before getting out of bed to get dressed.

“Now you’ll have time to refuel.” you teased, Dean tossing you your clothes from the floor before grabbing his own clothes from his bag. 

“So, she just handed the providences over to you.” Dean said, sharpening his blade on a whetstone while you sat beside him looking through some of the papers Sam brought back.

“Provenances.” Sam corrected, glancing up from the page he was reading.

“Provenances?” Dean haltingly asked.

“Yes, we went back to her place. I got a copy of the papers…” Sam said, you and Dean both waiting for him to continue.

“And?” Dean asked, Sam shrugging.

“And nothing. That’s it. I left.” Sam said, a somewhat shocked expression on your face.

“Oh, Sam.” you said, shaking your head. “You just left?”

“Yeah.” Sam said, not seeing what the big deal was.

“You didn’t have to con her or do any…special favors or anything like that?” Dean asked, staring at him.

“She invited him back to her place! He didn’t have to con her. She wanted it.” you argued, Sam over the two of you.

“Guys, would you get your minds out of the gutter, please?” Sam asked, looking at the two of you with pleading eyes.

“You know when this whole thing’s done, we could stick around for a little bit.” Dean said, a smile on his face.

“Why?” Sam asked, almost a little afraid to hear Dean’s answer.

“So, you could take her out again. It’s obvious you’re into her, even I could see that.” Dean said, you nodding in agreement.

“And trust me, she feels the same.” you said, your eyes flicking up to meet Sam’s before focusing back on the paper in front of you.

“Hey, I think I’ve got something here.” Sam said, changing the subject, passing the papers he was holding to Dean.

“Portrait of Isaiah Merchant’s family, painted in 1910.” Dean read aloud before passing the papers to you.

“Now, compare the names of the owners with Dad’s journal.” Sam said, Dean grabbing the journal.

“First purchased in 1912, Peter Simms. Peter Simms murdered in 1912. Same thing in 1945. Oh, and, uh, same thing in 1970.” you said, both boys looking at you. “What? I already checked it.”

“Well, then it was stored until it was donated to a charity auction last month where the Telescas bought it. So, what do you guys think? It’s haunted? Cursed?” Sam asked, looking between you and Dean.

“Could be either really.” you said, Dean getting up.

“Either way, it’s toast.” Dean said, you and Sam nodding in agreement. 

Dean leaped up and easily scaled the high metal gates, landing effortlessly on his feet before turning to face you and Sam.

“Come on.” he urged, you and Sam following after him.

The three of you quickly made your way towards the auction house, Sam sporting his own pair of gloves as he worked on disarming the security alarm. You and Dean stood on either side of him, both of you keeping watch as he worked.

“Go ahead.” Sam said, the alarm now disengaged, the three of you heading to the door of the auction house.

“I got it.” you said, pulling your lock pick from your pocket before crouching down in front of the locked door, picking the lock effortlessly.

The three of you stepped inside, each of you shining your flashlight around, quickly searching for the painting. Dean spotted it first, nudging you to get your attention, the three of you soon sprinting up the spiral staircase.

Dean held his flashlight in his mouth, and pulled his switchblade from his pocket before flicking it open and cutting the painting from it’s frame.

The three of you were in and out within a few minutes, the entire endeavor screaming expertise. The many years of breaking and entering shared between the three of you really paying off. 

Dean pulled the Impala over to the edge of the dirt road, and the three of you got out, you and Sam holding flashlights, the rolled up painting in one of your hands, while Dean readied the matches.

“Ready?” you asked, Dean nodding before you placed the painting on the ground.

“Ugly ass thing. If you ask me, we’re doing the art world a favor.” Dean said, dropping the matches, the painting quickly igniting, the three of you watching as it burned. 

“We got a problem. I can’t find my wallet.” Dean said, rushing out of the bathroom, the three of you back in the motel room.

“What the fuck do you mean you can’t find it?” you asked, whipping to face him, Sam jumping in before Dean could answer.

“How is that our problem?” Sam asked, still packing his duffel.

“Cause I think I dropped it in the warehouse last night.” Dean said, you and Sam looking at him horrified.

“You’re kidding right?” Sam asked, staring at him in shock.

“Yeah, please, for the love of fuckin’ God, tell me you’re just messin’ around.” you said, taking a couple steps towards him, Dean backing up.

“No. It’s got my prints, my ID, well…my fake ID anyway. We gotta get it before someone else finds it. Come on.” Dean said before turning to walk out of the room, you and Sam looking at each other, both of you speechless. 

“How do you lose your wallet, Dean?” Sam asked, frustrated, the three of you back at the auction house, frantically searching.

Dean threw his hands in the air before continuing to search, an annoyed huff coming from you as you stepped to his side.

“I can’t fuckin’ believe you.” you said, shaking your head. “Why would you even have your fuckin’ wallet on you when we’re doin’ something like that?” you asked, Sarah walking in and seeing the three of you.

“Hey guys!” she said, smiling, the three of you spinning around to face her, each of you trying to act nonchalant.

“Sarah! Hey!” Sam said, a little too enthusiastically.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, her attention focused on Sam.

“Ahh, we…we are leaving town, and…you know, we came to say goodbye.” Sam said, thinking quickly on his feet, Dean strolling over.

“What are you talking about, Sam? We’re sticking around for at least another day or two.” Dean said, you and Sam looking at him confused.

“We’re sticking around.” you said, the statement sounding more like a question.

“Yeah, like I said, for another day or two.” Dean said to you before pulling his wallet out of his pocket and looking meaningfully at Sam. “Oh, Sam…by the way, I’m gonna go ahead and give you that twenty dollars I owe ya.” he said before turning to Sarah. “I always forget, you know.”

“Maybe a good kick in the ass would help you to not be so forgetful.” you said, annoyed, realizing now what he was doing, Sam still looking at him in disbelief.

“There you go.” Dean said, holding out the cash, smiling, Sam snatching the cash from him as he glared at him. Dean quickly turned to Sarah, “Well, we’ll leave you two crazy kids alone. We gotta go do something…somewhere.” he added, his arm wrapping around you.

“Yeah, we, uh…he actually has an audition to get to.” you blurted out, a smile lighting up Dean’s face as the two of you quickly left. 

“An audition?” Sarah asked, a confused expression on her face.

“Yeah, it’s…uh…they’re…you don’t want to know.” Sam quickly said, a long pause following. “So….”

“I had a good time last night.” Sarah said, a smile on her face.

“Yeah, yeah. I did, too.” Sam returned, still a little nervous around her.

“Maybe we should do it again sometime.” Sarah suggested, Sam clamming up a little.

“You know…I’d love to, I really would, but Dean…he was just screwing around. We really are taking off today.” Sam said, trying to let her down easy.

“Oh. Oh…ah, that’s too bad.” Sarah said, clearly disappointed, the painting the three of you burned the night before being carried past by two employees.

“OH MY GOD!” Sam exclaimed once he spotted it, Sarah jumping and turning to look.

“What?” she asked, scanning the room.

“The…that painting…looks so good!” Sam lied, his mind trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

“If you can call that monstrosity good, then…yeah, I guess.” Sarah said, looking at him a little strangely.

“So…what do you know about that painting?” Sam asked, needing to know as much background information as he could.

“Not much…just that it creeps me out. We sold it to the Telescas at a charity auction the night they were murdered.” Sarah said, Sam nodding.

“Yeah, and now you’re just going to sell it again?” Sam asked, his voice raising a little.

“As much as my Dad wants to, no, I won’t let him. I think it’d be in bad taste.” Sarah said, Sam pausing for a moment, relieved.

“Good. Yeah. You know what? Don’t. Don’t. Make sure you don’t.” Sam said, Sarah giving him a puzzled look.

“Why? Don’t tell me you’re interested in that?” Sarah asked, Sam flustered as he took a few steps back.

“No. No. God, no. Not in buying it. No. You know what, I gotta go. I gotta take care of something, but…umm…I will call you back. I will call you. I’ll see you later.” Sam stumbled out, still backing up.

“Wait, so you’re…not leaving tonight?” Sarah asked, completely confused by his behavior.

“N-nooo, I guess not. I’ll see ya.” Sam said before quickly walking out.

“O…kay.” Sarah said, watching him go. 

“I don’t understand, guys. We burned the damn thing.” Sam said, the three of you in the Impala.

“Yeah, thank you Captain Obvious.” Dean said, Sam shooting him a look. “All right, we just need to figure out another way to get rid of it. Any ideas?”

“Well.” you said, leaning up from the backseat. “In almost all the lore on haunted paintings, it’s always the painting’s subject that haunts ‘em. So…”

“Yeah. So, we just need to figure out everything there is to know about that creepy ass family and that creepy ass painting. What were their names again?” Dean asked, a smile on your face as you leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“That was so eloquently put.” you teased before leaning back in your seat. 

“You said the Isaiah Merchant family right?” the man asked, the three of you in a second hand book shop.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Sam said, you and Dean approaching, Dean smiling as he flicked through an old book with pictures of guns.

“I dug up every scrap of local history I could find.” the man said, laying a huge book of newspaper clippings on the table. “So, are you kids crime buffs?”

“Guess you could say that.” you said, shrugging as you started to flip through the book.

“Why do you ask?” Dean asked, glancing at the man.

“Well.” he said, holding up a newspaper article, the main story about the Titanic sinking. The man pointed to a side article, the headline reading “Father Slaughters Family, Kills Himself”.

“Yep. Yeah, that sounds about right.” Dean said, looking over the article.

“Sure does.” you added, scanning the page.

“The whole family was killed?” Sam asked, the man nodding.

“It seems this Isaiah, he…slit his kids’ throats, then his wife, then himself. Now, he was a barber by trade, used a straight razor.” the man explained.

“A straight razor? You’re sure?” you asked, the man nodding, the previous victims running through your head.

“Why’d he do it?” Sam asked.

“Let’s look. Ahh…people who knew him described Isaiah as having a stern and harsh temperament. They say he controlled his family, ah,…wife, two sons, and adopted daughter, with an iron fist.” he said, skimming further down the page he was reading from. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. There were whispers that the wife was gonna take the kids and leave…which of course, you know in that day and age….umm…so instead, old man Isaiah…well, he gave them a shave.” he explained, drawing his finger across his throat, making inappropriate noises, you and Dean laughing until Sam shot the two of you a look.

“Does it say what happened to the bodies?” Dean asked, quickly composing himself.

“Just that they were all cremated.” the man explained.

“Anything else?” you asked, the man looking at you a moment.

“Yeah, actually. I found a picture of the family. It’s right here…somewhere.” he said, rummaging through the papers. “Right…here it is.” he added, holding out a picture of the painting.

“Hey, could we get a copy of this please?” Sam asked, the man nodding.

“Sure.” he said. 

“I’m telling you guys, I’m sure of it. The painting at the auction house…Dad is looking down. In this picture he’s looking out. The painting’s changed, guys.” Sam said, the three of you back in the motel room, Sam and Dean sitting at the table while you stretched out on the bed.

“All right, so you think that Daddy dearest is trapped in the painting and is handing out Columbian neckties like he did with his family?” Dean asked, Sam nodding.

“Columbian neckties.” you chuckled.

“Well, yeah, it seems like it. But if his bones are already dusted then how are we gonna stop him?” Sam asked, looking between the two of you.

“There’s gotta be some part of him left behind, or something’ he’s fuckin’ clinging to.” you said, draping your arm over your eyes.

“Yeah, and if Isaiah’s position changed then maybe some other things in the painting changed as well. You know it could give us some clues.” Dean said, Sam pausing a moment.

“What, like a Da Vinci Code deal?” Sam asked, Dean giving him a totally blank look.

“I don’t…know. Uh…I’m still waiting for the movie on that one. Anyway, we gotta get back in and see that painting.” Dean said, rising up and moving across the room to the bed, throwing himself down next to you, his arms crossing over his chest.

“You almost bounced me off the fuckin’ bed.” you grumbled, Dean reaching for you, pulling you towards him. “What are you doin’?”

“Holdin’ on to you so you don’t fall off.” Dean said, settling you against his side, your head on his chest.

“You’re so fuckin’ cheesy.” you said, Dean chuckling.

“You like it.” he shot back, Sam clearing his throat.

“Alright, so that stupid fuckin’ painting.” you said, Dean humming his agreement. “I agree with Dean. We gotta get back in.”

“Yeah, Sam gets some more time to crush on his girlfriend.” Dean teased, Sam scowling.

“Dude, enough already. Don’t even start, both of you.” Sam said, giving the two of you a warning look.

“What?” Dean asked, your head shooting up.

“I didn’t even fuckin’ say anything!” you snapped, Sam shaking his head.

“Nuh-uh. Ever since we got here, you guys have been trying to pimp me out to Sarah. Just back off, all right?” Sam warned, his tone suggesting he didn’t want to argue.

“Sam…don’t say pimp. You just…you really can’t pull that off.” you teased, trying to lighten the mood.

“Y/N, I’m serious.” Sam said, fixing you with a serious stare.

“So are we. You like her, don’t you?” Dean asked, ignoring Sam’s warnings’, Sam raising his eyes and arms towards the ceiling. “So, you like her, she likes you…you’re both consenting adults.”

“What’s the point, guys? We’ll just leave. We always leave.” Sam said, raising his voice, frustrated.

“Alright. Alright, we’ll knock it off. Chill out.” you said, Sam sighing.

“Well…we’re not talking about marriage, Sam.” Dean said, pushing further.

“De, drop it.” you warned, Sam jumping in before Dean could say anything.

“You know, I don’t get it. What do you guys care if I hook up?” Sam asked, agitated.

“Cause then maybe you wouldn’t be so cranky all the time.” Dean calmly said.

“He’s not wrong.” you mumbled, Sam staring at the two of you, huffing out a breath before looking away.

“You know, seriously Sam…this isn’t about just hooking up, okay?” Dean said, sitting up in bed. “I mean, I…I think that this Sarah girl could be good for you.” he added, Sam sighing and scratching his head, you and Dean watching him closely.

“And…I don’t mean any disrespect at all, okay? But…I’m sure some of this is about Jessica, right? I’m not going to sit here and say that I know what you’re going through, or that I know what if feels like…because I don’t. I…I don’t know what it’s like to lose somebody like that.” you said, pausing a moment as you glanced at Dean. “But…I would think that she would want you to be happy.” you finished, Sam quiet and listening, tears in his eyes.

“God forbid have fun once in awhile, wouldn’t she?” Dean asked, Sam slowly nodding.

“Yeah, I know she would.” he softly said, giving the two of you a half smile before sighing heavily. “Yeah, you guys are right. Part of this is about Jessica, but not the main part.”

“What’s it about?” Dean asked, Sam refusing to answer. “Yeah, all right.” he said, lying back down.

“Well, we still gotta see that painting.” you said, looking to Sam.

“Which means you still gotta call Sarah, so…” Dean said, Sam picking up his phone and clearing his throat, Dean shaking his head before settling in next to you.

“Sarah, hey, it’s Sam.” Sam awkwardly said, pausing. “Hey, hi.” pause. “Good. Good, yeah. Umm. What about you?” he asked, you and Dean both watching him, Dean starting to open his mouth.

“Don’t.” you whispered, giving him a stern look.

“Yeah, good. Good, really good.” Sam said, repeating himself.

“Smooth.” Dean whispered, earning himself a swat from you.

“So, ah, so listen. Me, my brother, and my sister in law were…uh…thinking that maybe we’d like to come back in and look at the painting again. I…” Sam said, pausing a moment, Dean shaking his head. “I think maybe we are interested in buying it.” Sam added, pausing as he listened to Sarah’s reply. “What?!”

“Well, shit. That can’t be good.” you said, both you and Dean snapping to attention.

“Who’d you sell it to?” Sam asked, standing up, you and Dean rising up, both of you listening closely.

“Fuckin’ sold it.” you whispered, shaking your head.

“Sarah, I need an address right now.” Sam said, a sense of urgency in his voice.

The Impala roared up to the address Sarah had given Sam, and the three of you quickly jumped out, each of you knowing that there wasn’t much time to waste.

“Sam, what’s happening?” Sarah asked, appearing from the car waiting in the driveway.

“I told you, you shouldn’t have come.” Sam said, running past her, you and Dean following after him, the three of you running up the stairs to the front porch.

“Hello, anyone home?” Dean called out, banging on the door.

“You said Evelynn might be in danger. What sort of danger?” Sarah asked, the three of you ignoring her.

“Just fuckin’ kick it in.” you said, Dean standing back to kick in the door, his attempts unsuccessful.

“I can’t knock this sucker down. I gotta pick it.” he said, reaching for his lock pick.

“I’ll do it. I’m faster.” you said, dropping down in front of the door as Sam banged on the windows, which were covered with metal security bars.

“What are you guys, burglars?” Sarah asked, watching you closely.

“Somedays I wish.” you mumbled, still working on the lock.

“I wish it was that simple. Look, you really should wait in the car. It’s for your own good.” Sam said, just as you got the door open.

“Got it!” you called out, Sam and Dean rushing inside, you quickly following after them.

“The hell I will. Evelynn’s a friend.” Sarah said, running in after the three of you. “Evelynn?”

“Evelynn.” Dean said, the three of you entering the lounge to see Evelynn sitting in a chair facing away from you. The painting was once again different, Isaiah now looking at his daughter rather than straight ahead.

“Evelynn? It’s Sarah Blake. Are you alright?” Sarah asked, reaching out to touch Evelynn’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t do that.” you warned, Sarah ignoring you.

“Sarah, don’t. Sarah!” Sam urgently said, Evelynn’s head tipping back when Sarah touched her, her slashed throat exposed.

“God fucking damn it!” you snapped, Sarah screaming.

“Oh my God. Oh my God!!” she cried out, Sam putting his arm around her to shepherd her from the room. 

The three of you were back in the motel room, you and Dean sitting in front of the laptop while Sam paced back and forth. A sudden knock at the door snapped the three of you of you to attention, and you and Dean watched as Sam walked to the door to open it. Sarah stormed past Sam and into the room, shocking each of you.

“Hey. You all right?” Sam asked, not expecting to see her.

“No, actually, I just lied to the cops and told them that I went to Evelynn’s alone, and found her like that.” Sarah said, Dean smirking, you and Sam looking relieved.

“Thank fuckin’ God.” you breathed out, Sarah glancing at you before turning her attention back to Sam.

“Thank you.” Sam genuinely said.

“Don’t thank me. I’m about to call them right back if you don’t tell me what the hell’s going on. Who’s killing these people?” Sarah asked, Sam looking to you and Dean, Dean raising his eyebrows as you slowly shook your head.

“What.” Sam stated, his focus back on Sarah.

“What?” Sarah asked, not understanding.

“It’s not "who”…it’s “what” is killing those people.“ Sam explained, Sarah looking at him like he was insane, Sam sighing, "Sarah, you saw that painting move.”

“No…no, I was…I was seeing things. It’s impossible.” she said, agitated.

“I learned a long fuckin’ time ago that nothing is impossible.” you said, Sarah looking back at you. “Yeah, it’s a real shit show out there.”

“Yeah, welcome to our world.” Dean added, Sarah looking at the two of you like you had lost your minds.

“Sarah, I know this sounds crazy…but we think that painting is haunted.” Sam said, Sarah laughing under her breath, tears in her eyes.

“You’re joking.” she said, looking between the three of you, the three of you staring back at her blankly.

“We’re…really not.” you said, looking directly at her.

“You’re not joking.” she said, shaking her head. “God, the guys I go out with.”

“Sarah, think about it. Evelynn, the Telescas, they both had that painting…and there have been others before that. Wherever this thing goes people die, and we’re just trying to stop it. That’s the truth.” Sam said, laying it all out, Sarah taking a deep breath.

“Then, I guess you’d better show me. I’m coming with you.” Sarah said, shocking you.

“Whoa. I didn’t fuckin’ expect that.” you said, staring at the two of them like you were watching some edge of your seat thriller.

“What? No. Sarah, no, you should just go home. This stuff can get dangerous, and…and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Sam said, hoping she would listen.

“Look, you guys are probably crazy, but if you’re right about this? Well, me and my Dad sold the painting that mighta got these people killed. Look, I’m not saying I’m not scared because I am scared as hell, but…I’m not going to run and hide either.” Sarah said before striding to the door, the three of you watching her go, Sarah turning back once she got to the door. “So, are we going or what?”

“Sam?” Dean said, a few moments after she walked out, Sam looking back to where you and Dean were sitting. “Marry that girl.” he said, pointing towards the door, Sam shaking his head. 

The four of you were back outside of Evelynn’s house, waiting as Sam picked the lock. You, Sam, and Dean all agreeing that it was best to start with another look at the painting.

“Ahh..isn’t this a crime scene?” Sarah nervously asked.

“You’ve already lied to the cops.” you said, shrugging your shoulders like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Yeah, what’s another infraction?” Dean asked as Sam opened the door, the four of you soon stepping inside.

“Aren’t you worried that it’s…gonna kill us?” Sarah asked, watching as Sam lifted the painting down from the wall so that the three of you could examine it.

“Nah, it seems to do it’s thing at night. I think we’re all right in the daylight.” Sam explained, you and Dean comparing the picture you got from the book to the painting.

“Right there.” you said, pointing to the picture, Dean nodding.

“Sam, check it out. The razor, it’s closed in this one, but open in that one.” Dean said, Sam looking closely.

“What are you guys looking for?” Sarah asked, watching the three of you.

“Well, I really can’t say for sure…” you said, trailing off as you concentrated on the painting.

“But, if the spirit’s changing aspects of the painting then it’s doing it for a reason.” Dean finished for you.

“Hey, hey, look at this. The painting in the painting.” Sam said, pointing out the detail he noticed.

“Looks like a crypt, or a mausoleum or something.” Dean said, the three of you staring at it.

“Yeah, and it says something, but I can’t fuckin’ make it out.” you said, squinting your eyes as Dean looked around the room and quickly grabbed a thick, glass ashtray to use as a magnifying glass.

“Merchant.” he said, reading the name on the mausoleum, the three of you knowing exactly what you had to do next. 

“This is the third boneyard we’ve checked.” Dean said, the four of you walking through rows of headstones.

“Yeah, I’m startin’ to think that this fucker is just jerkin’ us around.” you said, Dean nodding.

“So, this is what you guys do for a living?” Sarah asked, growing more curious the longer she tagged along.

“Not exactly. We don’t get paid.” Sam said, Sarah slowly nodding.

“Well, mazel tov.” she said, you and Dean spotting the mausoleum.

“About fuckin’ time.” you said, taking off towards the mausoleum, Dean turning back to Sam and Sarah.

“Hey, over there.” he said before taking off after you. 

Dean broke the lock on the mausoleum, and the four of you entered, each of you pushing aside cobwebs as you walked. There was a number of name plates on one of the walls, as well as four urns that were perched in front of little glass fronted boxes, each of them containing a different personal effect.

“Okay, that right there…is the creepiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Sarah said, looking into one of the cases at a doll.

“That doesn’t even crack my top ten. Hell…my top twenty.” you said, glancing at the doll before continuing to look around, Sarah looking at you strangely.

“It was a…sort of tradition at the time. Whenever a child died sometimes they’d preserve the kid’s favorite toy in a glass case, and put it next to the headstone or crypt.” Sam explained, a breeze blowing in.

“Notice anything strange here?” Dean asked, Sarah turning to face him.

“Ah…where do I start?” she asked, Sam snickering.

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Dean said, you quickly jumping in.

“Look at the urns.” you said, nodding towards them, instantly picking up on what he was talking about.

“There are only four.” Sam said, you and Dean nodding.

“Yeah, Mom and the three kids.” Dean said.

“Daddy dearest isn’t here.” you added, Sam looking to you.

“So, where is he?” he asked. 

Sam and Sarah were sitting on a small wall outside of some office buildings. You and Dean decided to handle this part yourselves to give the two of them some time alone.

“So, what exactly are your brother and his…wife doing in there?” Sarah asked, pausing a moment. “They’re not really married are they?”

“No. They’re not.” Sam said, a slight smile on his face. “They are together though, so it wasn’t a total lie.” he added, Sarah nodding.

“And they’re?” she asked, waiting for Sam to explain.

“Searching county death certificates trying to find out what happened to Isaiah’s body.” Sam explained, Sarah thinking for a moment.

“How’d they even get in the door?” she asked, Sam chuckling.

“Lying and subterfuge mostly. It’s kind of their specialty.” he said, looking over to her. “You have a…uh…you have an eyelash on your right…no…uh.” Sam said, Sarah reaching up to get it, having no luck, Sam laughing. “Do you mind if I…get it?”

“No.” Sarah said, Sam reaching out for it, holding it on the end of his finger in front of her.

“Okay, I got it. Make a wish.” Sam said, Sarah laughing before she blew it away.

“Sam, Can I ask you something?” she asked, looking directly at him, Sam nodding. “I don’t mean to be forward, but a girl could wait here forever. Is there something here, between us? Or am I delusional?” she asked.

“You’re not delusional.” Sam said, giving her a sad smile.

“But, there’s a but coming.” she said, Sam nodding.

“But…I don’t think this would be a good idea.” he said, Sarah looking away from him.

“Can I ask why?” she asked.

“Cause I like you.” Sam said, Sarah quickly looking back at him.

“Wait. You lost me.” she said, both of them laughing.

“Look, it’s hard to explain. Ah…it’s just when people are around me…I don’t know, they get hurt.” Sam said, Sarah giving him a puzzled look.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I mean, like physically hurt. With what we do, me, my brother, and Y/N, it’s…” Sam said, taking a breath. “Sarah, I had a girlfriend, and she died. And my Mom died, too. I don’t know, it’s like…It’s like I’m cursed or something. Like death just follows me around. Look, I’m not scared of much, but if I let myself have feelings for anybody…”

“You’re scared they’d get hurt, too.” Sarah said, Sam looking down. “What about Dean and Y/N? They seem to work.” she said, Sam shaking his head.

“No, that’s different. They’re…they’re different.” Sam said, Sarah looking at him to continue.

“How?” she asked.

“Y/N’s…Y/N’s…well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not, but she’s not your…” Sam said, trailing off as he searched for the right words.

“Typical girl. Yeah, I noticed. She’s a little rough around the edges.” Sarah said, Sam nodding.

“That’s what this life does to you. She…we grew up in it. We, uh, grew up together, really.” Sam said, pausing a moment. “Look, it’s just…Y/N is one of the smartest, toughest hun-…people I know, and even still Dean worries about her constantly. We both do…because this life…doing what we do…we don’t get to have things like that. All it takes is one mistake, one little mistake, and…” Sam said, trailing off. “It works for them because Y/N is completely in it with him. She understand everything that comes with this life because it’s her life too.”

“I understand what you’re saying, I do, and I think it’s very sweet that you’re so concerned. I also think it’s very archaic.” Sarah said, Sam looking up.

“Sorry?” he asked, not understanding.

“Look, I’m a big girl, Sam. It’s not your job to make decisions for me. There’s always a chance of getting hurt.” Sarah argued, Sam shaking his head.

“I’m not talking about a broken heart and a tub of Haagen Dazs. I’m talking about life and death.” Sam said, trying to get through to her.

“And tomorrow I could get hit by a bus. That’s what life is. Look, I know losing somebody you love…it’s terrible. You shut yourself off. Believe me, I know, but when you shut out pain, you shut out everything else, too.” Sarah said, Sam sighing.

“Sarah, you don’t understand. The pain that I went through…I can’t go through it again. I can’t.” Sam said, you and Dean suddenly appearing.

“Are we interrupting something?” Dean asked, a smile on your face as Sam and Sarah jumped apart.

“No.” Sam said, looking like a child that had been caught red handed.

“Not at all.” Sarah quickly added.

“Huh. Apparently.” you said, looking between the two of them.

“So, what’d you guys get?” Sam asked, changing the subject before you or Dean could embarrass him.

“Paydirt. Apparently the surviving relatives of the Merchant family were so ashamed of Isaiah that they didn’t want him interred with the rest of the family.” Dean started, you quickly jumping in.

“So, they handed him over to the county, and the county gave him a pauper’s funeral. Economy style. Turns out he wasn’t cremated. He was buried in a pine fuckin’ box.” you added, Sam nodding.

“So, there are bones to burn.” Sam said, you and Dean nodding.

“There are bones to burn.” Dean echoed.

“Tell me you guys know where.” Sam said, both of you chuckling as Sam anxiously awaited an answer. 

Later that night the four of you were in the graveyard, Sam and Dean digging while Sarah held the flashlight for them. You were trying your best to look busy as you walked around the edge of the grave, pretending to keep watch. You were determined to do as little digging as possible.

“You guys seem to be uncomfortably comfortable with this.” Sarah said, Sam climbing out of the grave to stand next to her before passing his shovel to you.

“Well, ah, this isn’t exactly the first grave we’ve dug. Still think I’m a catch?” Sam asked, Sarah chuckling as you subtly tried to pass the shovel back to Sam.

“What are you doing?” he asked, raising a brow at you. “It’s your turn.”

“I’m keeping watch.” you said, Sam shaking his head, knowing exactly what you were up to.

“I can handle that.” he said, a smile on his face.

“Get your ass down here, Singer.” Dean said, watching as you sighed dramatically before lowering yourself into the grave, Sam laughing under his breath the entire time.

“You don’t even need me down here. You’re almost done.” you said, shoveling a scoop of dirt, Dean tapping his shovel against something hard.

“Think I’ve got something.” he said, raising his shovel to crack open the coffin.

“Wait!” you yelled, Dean stopping immediately, knowing what you were going to say before you even opened your mouth.

“Nuh-uh. You didn’t do any of the work so you don’t get to.” Dean said, your brows furrowing.

“You know it’s my favorite part!” you exclaimed, Dean shrugging his shoulders. “Come on, De. It’s like opening a really fuckin’ morbid Christmas present. You never know what you’re gonna get. I like the surprise.” you added, Dean trying his best not to smile, Sarah looking at you horrified.

“Go on.” he said, stepping aside. “You’re so…” he trailed off, the corner of his mouth turning up.

“What?” you asked, staring at him with one hand on your hip as you leaned on your shovel.

“Nothin’.” Dean said, smiling back at you. “You gonna crack it open or what?” he asked.

You stared at him a moment before cracking open the lid to reveal the body. You tossed your shovel back above ground before taking a closer look at Isaiah.

“Well, Merry Christmas you ugly bastard.” you said, Dean chuckling as he pulled himself up out of the grave.

Dean dusted off his hands before holding one out to you, and pulling you up. Once you were back above ground the two of you went for the bag. Dean grabbed a container of salt and poured it over the body while you waited with the kerosene. Once he was finished you doused the corpse with the kerosene, Sarah and Sam standing by watching.

“Here.” you said, tossing Dean a book of matches, Dean quickly striking one.

“You’ve been a real pain in the ass, Isaiah. Good riddance.” he said before tossing the match in, the four of you standing in silence as you watched the body burn. 

Dean pulled up in front of Evelynn’s house. The three of you were dead set on getting ahold of the painting, each of you wanting to make sure that it could never be sold to anyone else again. Dean put the car in park, and Sam leaned up from the backseat.

“Keep the motor running.” he said before opening the door to get out.

“I thought the painting was harmless now.” Sarah said, looking over at him, the two of them in the backseat together.

“Better safe than sorry.” Sam said, you turning around to face her.

“We’re gonna bury the fucker.” you said, Sarah glancing at you before opening the door.

“I’m going with you.” she said to Sam before decisively getting out of the car.

“You sure?” Sam asked, Sarah nodding.

“Yeah.” she replied as she headed towards the front door, Sam staring to follow.

“Hey! Hey, hey.” Dean said, stopping him. “We’ll stay here, you go make your move.” he added, Sam scoffing before getting out of the car. “Sam, I’m serious!" 

As Sam and Sarah moved up the steps to the front porch, Dean turned on the radio. Grand Funk Railroad’s, Bad Time (To Be in Love) was playing, and Dean quickly turned up the volume.

"He’s gonna kill you.” you laughed out, Sam turning to grimace at Dean, giving him a what the fuck gesture. “Turn it off.” you added, Sam motioning for Dean to turn it off, Dean sighing as he turned down the volume.

“I was just tryin’ to set the mood.” he said, the two of you watching as Sam and Sarah walked in, leaving the front door open behind them.

“I know you just want what’s best for him. I do, too…but maybe we should just leave him alone.” you said, pausing a moment. “He’ll…he’ll move on when he’s ready. Us pushin’ him isn’t gonna do any good. I know…if…if something happened to you…I would be doing the exact same thing he’s doing.” you added, Dean grabbing your hand.

“Nothin’ is gonna happen to me.” he said, the front door of the house slamming closed, you and Dean sharing a look before rushing out of the car.

Dean beat you up the steps and immediately started shoving on the door, trying his best to get it to open. Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Sam was yanking on the knob. The door refused to budge.

“Guys! Hey! Is that you?” Sam called out, both you and Dean pressed to your side of the door.

“Sammy, you all right?” Dean asked, his voice thick with worry.

“What the fuck is going on in there?” you asked, Sam pulling out his phone to call Dean, Dean answering it on the first ring.

“Tell me you slammed the front door.” Dean said before putting the phone on speaker so you could hear too.

“Nope. It wasn’t me. I think it was the little girl.” Sam said, Dean’s brows furrowing.

“Girl? What girl?” Dean asked, you jumping in before Sam could answer.

“Wait. The one from the painting? You think it’s her?” you asked, Dean glancing over to you.

“Yeah, she’s out of the painting. I think it might’ve been her all along.” Sam said, you cursing under your breath.

“Wasn’t the Dad looking down at her? Maybe he was trying to warn us.” Dean said, looking to you.

“Yeah. I think we’ve been barking up the wrong fuckin’ tree this entire time.” you said, Sam cutting in.

“Hey, hey, hey. Let’s recap later, all right? Just get us out of here.” he said, Dean now trying to pick the lock.

“Well, I’m trying to pick the lock, but the door won’t budge.” Dean said, the phone now in your hand.

“Well, knock it down!” Sam shouted, Dean getting to his feet.

“Okay, genius, let me just get my battering ram.” Dean fired back, a heavy sigh coming from you.

“Maybe I could try.” you said, handing the phone to Dean.

“What are you gonna do? You’re not gonna be able to pick it.” he said, taking the phone from you.

“It’s worked on doors before.” you said, pulling off a glove.

“Guys, the damn thing is coming!” Sam shouted, the ball of light starting to grow in your palm.

You took a few steps back, Dean following after you, and placed yourself in front of the door. You held your hand up, and pointed it at the center of the door. You looked over to Dean, who was staring at your hand, the emotion on his face reading as a mix of shock and fear. You didn’t think he would ever truly get used to seeing it.

“You might wanna close your eyes, or look the other way. Sometimes the wood splinters.” you said, Dean quickly turning his head to the side as you released the orb of light, an intense cracking sound ringing out.

“What the hell was that?!” Sam asked, the two of you forgetting to explain what you were going to do.

“Fuck! It didn’t work. I don’t fuckin’ get it!” you said, staring at the door in shock. It was still in one piece despite the large area of discoloration at the center.

“Maybe…it’s because she has it on lock down.” Dean said, cocking his head to the side as he looked at the door.

“Guys!” Sam yelled, you and Dean both looking down at the phone.

“Look, you’re just gonna have to hold it off until we figure something out.” Dean said, Sam grabbing Sarah’s hand before pulling her along with him, telling her what to look for as they walked.

“Get some salt or iron.” you said, pulling your glove back on, frustrated that it didn’t work.

“Come on.” Sam said, pulling Sarah into the kitchen, releasing her hand to rummage through the kitchen drawers as she searched for something iron. “What kind of house doesn’t have salt? Low sodium freaks.”

“What about iron?” you asked, Sam turning to Sarah.

“Hey, d 'you find any iron?” he asked, Sarah shaking her head.

“No. What’s it for?” she asked.

“Iron repels evil spirits, but it’s gotta be pure.” Sam explained to her before turning his attention back to you and Dean. “Uh, guys, give me a sec…don’t go anywhere.” he ordered, both you and Dean leaving the front porch to search for another entrance into the house. 

The two of you listened as a loud commotion sounded on the other end of the phone, and both of you looked at each other in fear. Sam and Sarah’s muffled voices finally came through, and you and Dean let out a sigh of relief.

“Sammy, you okay?” Dean asked, getting no reply.

“Sam!!” you yelled, the sound of heaving breathing letting you know someone was there.

“Yeah, for now.” Sam finally said, you and Dean sharing a look.

“How we gonna waste her?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. She was already cremated. There’s nothing left to burn.” Sam said, the three of you more than frustrated.

“Then how’s she still around?” Dean asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“There has to be something else. Something she’s fuckin’ attached to, or…” you said, trailing off as the solution hit you.

“What?” Dean asked, staring at you.

“The doll.” you said, shaking your head. “It’s the fuckin’ doll. Back then they would make the dolls in the kid’s image. A lot of the time they would use the kid’s real fuckin’ hair.” you added, Sam quickly speaking up.

“Human remains…same as bones.” he said, Dean nodding.

“The mausoleum.” they said in unison, you already heading towards the car.

“We’re on our way, Sam. You just gotta hold that psycho bitch off until we get there.” you said, Dean hanging up the phone before getting behind the wheel. 

Dean raced the Impala towards the graveyard, and threw out one arm, holding it against you, as he drove through the locked gates.

“Did you just fuckin’ soccer mom me?” you asked, Dean glancing over at you.

“We don’t have time to pick locks.” he argued, pressing down hard on the gas pedal. 

Back at the house the wind started to rise again, and Sam raised the fire place poker he was holding as he looked around the room for the little girl. Suddenly, a heavy cupboard came flying across the room, knocking him over and pinning him to the ground. Sarah ran to his side to help him, calling out his name. A sudden noise caused her to quickly spin around, a look of shock appearing on her face once she realized that she was now face to face with the ghost. 

Dean screeched the Impala to a halt, and the two of you quickly scrambled out of the car, both of you running to the mausoleum as quickly as you could. Dean was through the door first, and he slid to a halt in front of the glass case with the doll.

You watched as he pounded at the glass, then smashed at it with the butt of his gun, the glass refusing to break. He turned to run back to the car, his gun still in his hand. You quickly reached out to stop him, and took the gun from him.

“Really, De?” you asked, rushing over to the case.

You pointed the gun at the glass, and lifted your other arm to protect your face before firing the shot. Dean looked at you a little embarrassed as you used the gun to break out the rest of the glass before reaching in to grab the doll.

“Catch.” you said, tossing Dean the doll, Dean reaching out with one hand to catch it while he dug into his pocket for his lighter with the other.

“Come on. Come on!” Dean snapped, the lighter refusing to light. 

Back at the house Sarah stared into the eyes of the little girl in front of her, a look of pure horror on her face. The ghost quickly sent her flying through the air, and Sarah landed with a hard thud, taking a moment to try and shake herself out of it before pulling herself along the floor and pushing herself up against the wall. The ghost stared at her for a moment, the corner of her mouth turning up into a wicked grin as she slowly approached while raising the razor in her hand.

Sam’s attention was focused solely on Sarah, and he used all the strength he could muster to slowly push the cupboard away from him, finally freeing himself after a bit of a struggle. 

Back in the mausoleum Dean was still frantically striking his lighter, the lighter still refusing to do anything but emit a few sparks.

“Fuck!” he spat, the lighter finally lighting, Dean quickly holding it under the doll’s hair, the hair beginning to smoke then burn.

“Finally.” you breathed out, the two of you starting to relax as you watched the doll burn. 

“No!” Sam shouted, the ghost raising the razor, preparing to strike.

Sam dove for Sarah, and pushed her out of the way just as the ghost was about to bring the razor down. Once Sarah was out of the way and safe, Sam looked up to see the ghost rearing back, a panicked look on her face. Her figure started to burn, Sam and Sarah watching as her image appeared back in the painting once it was over. 

You and Dean looked down at the burnt doll on the floor of the mausoleum, Dean glancing at you before pulling out his phone.

“Sam, you good?” he asked, your focus on him as you awaited Sam’s reply.

“Not bad.” Sam said, leaning back against the wall next to Sarah, both of them looking exhausted.

“He okay?” you asked, Dean nodding as he hung up the phone.

“He’s good. Let’s get out of here, Singer.” he said, holding out his hand for you. 

You and Dean approached Sam and Sarah, the four of you now back in the auction house. Sam and Sarah were watching as the painting was being placed into a crate by a couple of the auction house’s employees.

“Hey.” Dean said, holding up some papers. “This was archived in the county records. The Merchant’s adopted daughter, Melanie. Know why she was up for adoption?” Dean asked, Sam and Sarah turning to face the two of you.

“Cause the little psycho murdered her real fuckin’ family in their beds.” you said before either of them could venture a guess.

“She killed them?” Sarah asked, both you and Dean nodding.

“Yeah, who’d suspect her? Sweet little girl. So, then she kills Isaiah and his family. The old man takes the blame. His spirit’s been trying to warn people ever since.” Dean explained, one of the worker’s approaching.

“So, where’s this one go?” he asked, nodding towards the crate.

“Take it out back and burn it.” Sarah said, the workers all looking at her. “I’m serious, guys. Thanks.” she added, waiting until the workers left to speak to the three of you again. “So, why’d the girl do it?”

“Killing others? Killing herself? Some people are just born tortured. So, when they die, their spirits are just as dark.” Sam explained, Dean shrugging.

“Maybe. I don’t really care. It’s over. We move on.” he said, a disappointed look quickly flashing across Sarah’s face.

“Ahh…I guess, this means you’re leaving.” she said to Sam, Sam quickly glancing over to you.

“Come on, De.” you said, taking his hand. “Let’s go wait in the car.” you added, Dean standing there awkwardly for a second, looking at Sam before you pulled him away.

“I’m the one that burned the doll, destroyed the spirit, but don’t thank me or anything.” Dean grumbled as you pulled him towards the door.

“Quit bein’ a baby. I’ll be sure to thank you later, or maybe you’d prefer Brandi…or Lyla.” you said, Dean whipping his head to face you.

“Lyla?” he asked, his eyes lighting up.

“Come on. I’ll tell you all about her. You see, she’s just a small town girl who moved to the big city to make it…” you said, your voice slowly fading out as the two of you walked out.

“Let me guess…I don’t wanna know.” Sarah said, Sam laughing.

“You really don’t.” he said, Sarah giving him a half smile.

“There are a million things I wanna say to you, but for the life of me I can’t think of one.” Sarah said, Sam nodding.

“Yeah, I’ll miss you, too.” Sam said, Sarah pausing a moment before she spoke.

“You know…there’s a lesson in all this.” she said.

“What’s that?” Sam asked.

“We all got through this in one piece. I didn’t get hurt.” she said, Sam laughing.

“Yeah, I’m glad for that.” he said, Sarah looking directly at him.

“So, maybe you’re not cursed. Maybe…maybe you’ll come back and see me.” she said, hopeful that he would.

“I will.” Sam said, the two of them sharing a long look. 

Outside you and Dean were leaning against the car, your head on his shoulder as the two of you watched Sarah let Sam out and close the door. Dean started to shake his head before looking down at you.

“He’ll do it when he’s ready.” you said, looking up at him, Dean sighing as he pushed himself off the car, the two of you ready to climb inside.

“I know. I just-” Dean said, stopping when he heard a knock.

“He’s gonna be just fine.” you said, a smile on your face as you pointed towards the door, Dean turning around to see Sam kissing Sarah.

“That’s my boy.” Dean said, smiling as he opened the door for you. “Why don’t you slide on in, and tell me what else I need to know about Lyla.” he added, wiggling his brows at you, a smile sliding onto your face as you slid into the front seat.


	20. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 20: Dead Man's Blood

The three of you were seated at a small table in a middle of nowhere, Nebraska diner. Dean was busy flipping through the newspaper, Sam was on his laptop, and you were nursing a plate of cheese fries.

“Well, not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What’ve you got?” Dean asked Sam before glancing to your plate, his hand subtly reaching for a fry.

“Don’t even fuckin’ try.” you said, smacking his hand. “You shouldn’t have inhaled yours.”

“It’s just a fry.” Dean grumbled, Sam glancing up from his laptop before speaking.

“Well, I’ve been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here. A woman in Iowa fell ten thousand feet from an airplane and survived.” Sam said, looking between the two of you for a reaction.

“Sounds more like "That’s Incredible” than, uh-“ Dean said, you quickly jumping in.

"Twilight Zone.” you finished, both Sam and Dean nodding.

“Yeah.” Sam said, knowing that the two of you were probably right.

“Hey, you know…we could just keep heading east. New York. Upstate. We could drop by and see Sarah again. Huh? Cool chick, man. You two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say?” Dean asked, smirking.

“You’re pushing.” you said in a sing song voice.

“Am not.” Dean fired back, looking over to you.

“Yeah, I dunno. Maybe someday, but in the meantime we got a lot of work to do Dean, and you know that.” Sam said, speaking up before the two of you could start an argument.

“Yeah, all right.” Dean said, reluctantly agreeing.

“What else you got?” you asked, Sam looking back at his laptop for a moment.

“Ahh, man in Colorado, local man named Daniel Elkins, was found mauled in his home.” Sam said, Dean’s brows furrowing.

“Mauled, huh?” you asked, the name not registering with you.

“Elkins? I know that name.” Dean said, his mind racing, trying to place it.

“Doesn’t ring a bell.” Sam said, Dean shaking his head.

“Elkins…Elkins…Elkins.” Dean repeated under his breath.

“What do the cops have?” you asked, Dean not hearing anything you or Sam were saying.

“Sounds like the police don’t know what to think. At first they said it was some sort of bear attack, and now they’ve found some signs of a robbery.” Sam said, you shaking your head.

“They always want to blame a fuckin’ bear.” you said, chuckling to yourself.

“Mm-hmm.” Dean hummed as he started to flip through John’s journal, stopping on a page before passing it to you. “There. Check it out.”

“D. Elkins 970-555-0158.” you read aloud before passing the journal to Sam.

“You think it’s the same Elkins?” Sam asked, glancing up from the page.

“It’s a Colorado area code.” Dean said, the three of you exchanging looks.

“Well, I guess that settles it. We know where we’re headed.” you said, Sam starting to gather his things from the table.

“Yeah, so that means we’re on the clock, Singer.” Dean said, looking down at your plate. “Better let me help you with those.” he added, snatching a fry and popping it in his mouth.

“No fuckin’ way.” you said, sliding your plate out of his reach.

“But.” Dean whined, staring longingly at your plate.

“Guys.” Sam sighed, ready to hit the road.

“Fine.” you mumbled, Dean’s eyes lighting up as you scooted the plate closer to him. “But at least save me some. Don’t just choke ‘em all down.”

“Hey, you want a chance at these then you better stop bitchin’ and start eatin’.” Dean said, talking with a mouth full, Sam getting up and leaving the table while the two of you finished off the fries. 

“Looks like the maid didn’t come today.” Dean said as he moved his flashlight around the room, the three of you now inside Elkins’ completely destroyed cabin.

“Let’s just hope the three bears aren’t still here, Goldilocks.” you teased, Dean rolling his eyes at you before walking away.

“Hey, there’s salt over here. Right by the door.” Sam said, looking down at the floor as you walked over. “Pretty sure we can rule out bears.” he added, looking to you.

“Yeah, guess so.” you sighed, toeing the salt in front of you.

“You mean, protection against demon salt or oops, I spilled the popcorn salt?” Dean asked as he flipped through the pages of Elkins’ journal.

“Pretty sure it’s a little more than a spill.” you said, Sam nodding.

“It’s clearly a ring. You guys think this guy Elkins was a player?” Sam asked, looking between the two of you.

“Definitely.” Dean said, still looking through the journal, Sam coming up behind him.

“That looks a hell of a lot like Dad’s.” Sam said, looking down at the journal Dean was flipping through.

“Yep, except this dates back to the 60’s.” Dean said as you made your way into the other room. 

“Hey, boys! Get your asses in here!” you called out, shining your flashlight around at the destruction before focusing on the large hole in the roof, Sam and Dean stepping up behind you. “Definitely wasn’t a fuckin’ bear.” you added, still looking up at the hole in the roof.

“Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one.” Sam said, Dean nodding.

“Looks like he put up a hell of a fight, too.” Dean said, looking around the destroyed room.

“Yeah.” Sam agreed, taking a few more steps into the room.

“This guy knew his shit. He knew what he was doing. He wasn’t just some random fuckin’ civilian.” you said, taking in the room.

“So, what are you tryin’ to say?” Dean asked, glancing over at you as you walked around.

“I’m tryin’ to say that this guy either seriously fuckin’ pissed something off, or he had something it wanted. I mean, whatever the hell it, or they were…they were clearly looking for something.” you said, rifling through some of the strewn papers.

“Yeah, maybe.” Dean said as he crouched down to get a closer look at a spot on the floor. 

“You got something?” Sam asked, looking down at him.

“I dunno. Some scratches on the floor.” Dean said, concentrating on the spot in front of him.

“Death throes, maybe?” Sam suggested as you walked over to have a look for yourself.

“Yeah, maybe.” Dean said, unconvincingly, cocking his head to the side as he looked at the marks.

“That’s more than fuckin’ scratches.” you said, crouching down beside him.

“Yeah, I think so, too.” Dean said, grabbing a loose piece of paper and placing it over the marks, you quickly jumping up to grab a pencil from the desk.

“Here.” you said, tossing it to him, Dean quickly rubbing it over the paper to get an outline of the marks.

“Maybe…a message.” Dean said, pulling up the paper, the back of it covered in blood.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” you said, looking down at the paper, Dean nodding before showing it to Sam.

“Look familiar?” he asked, Sam studying the paper for a moment.

“Three letters, six digits. The location and combination of a post office box.” Sam said.

“It’s a fuckin’ mail drop.” you added, still looking down at the marks.

“Just the way Dad does it.” Dean said, looking over to see you pulling off a glove. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Why not? It could give us a lead, point us in the right direction.” you argued, Dean shaking his head.

“We have a lead right here. There’s no need for you to do it.” Dean said, you watching him closely, a somewhat worried expression on his face.

“You don’t have anything to worry about, and the more we fuckin’ know the better we’ll be.” you said, pressing your hand to the floor before he could stop you. 

There was a banging on the door, and you watched as a panicked Elkins removed a metal box from a safe. He opened it to reveal an old fashioned gun, and quickly began to try and load it, his hands shaking as the banging on the door continued.

You watched as two men dropped through the roof, debris scattering as they leaped over the desk to grab Elkins, the gun falling to the floor in the struggle. The bookcase that was barricading the door crashed to the floor, and a woman walked through the door. She walked to where the gun was, and picked it up from the floor, turning it over in her hands to examine it.

“Nice gun. Wouldn’t do you much good, of course.” she said to Elkins before looking to the two men. “Boys, we’re eating in tonight.” she said, the men falling on Elkins, his screams the last thing you heard as you ripped your hand away. 

“What? Singer, what is it?” Dean asked, grabbing onto you, looking at you with worried eyes.

“Y/N.” Sam said, taking a couple of steps towards you.

“There…uh, there were three of them. Two men, and a woman.” you said, still unsure if you could believe what you saw.

“And? What were they? Could you tell?” Dean asked, your attention slowly turning to him.

“They were…fuck… I think they were vampires.” you said, Sam and Dean staring at you in disbelief. 

“Your wires must be crossed, Singer.” Dean said, the three of you now in the post office.

“I know what I fuckin’ saw.” you said, Dean opening the box to grab the letter inside.

“Don’t you think we would have ran in to one before? Look at all the things we’ve seen, and not once has it been that. I mean, hell, I’ve never even heard anything about them.” Dean argued, finally looking down at the letter in his hand, quickly turning it around to show you and Sam.

“Like I said, I know what I fuckin’ saw. So, you can either believe me, or you can be wrong about it. Cause trust me, I'm right.” you said, Sam and Dean sharing a look as you stormed off. 

“J.W. You guys think? John Winchester?” Sam asked, the three of you back in the Impala, Dean holding the letter.

“I don’t know…maybe.” you said, shrugging your shoulders, still a little annoyed that neither one of them seemed to believe you.

“Should we open it?” Dean asked, a knock sounding at his window.

Dean gasped and reared back, automatically raising his arm, his fist clenched. You felt yourself going for your gun, your hands immediately stilling when you noticed who it was.

“Dad?” Dean asked, John smiling at the fact that he managed to shock the three of you, the back door soon opening.

“John.” you said, scooting over to make room for him, John nodding his head at you.

“Dad, what are you doing here? Are you alright?” Sam asked, turning in his seat to face his father.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I read the news about Daniel, and I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three at his place.” John explained, quickly glancing over at you before turning his attention back to his boys.

“Why didn’t you come in?” Sam softly asked.

“You know why. Because I had to make sure you weren’t followed…by anyone or anything. Nice job of covering your tracks by the way.” John said, Dean looking proud.

“Yeah, well, we learned from the best.” Dean said, Sam quickly jumping in.

“Wait, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?” he asked, John nodding.

“Yeah. He was…he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting.” John said, Sam and Dean’s attention solely on him, you choosing to remain quiet.

“Well, you never mentioned him to us.” Sam said, John pausing for a moment.

“We had a…we had kind of a falling out. I hadn’t seen him in years.” John said, your mouth opening before you could help yourself.

“Seems like a pretty common occurrence with you.” you said, thinking of his falling out with your father, Dean giving you a look to stop.

“I should look at that.” John said, gesturing to the envelope Dean was holding, Dean passing it to him, John ripping in to it as soon as it was in his hands. “If you’re reading this, I’m already dead…that son of a bitch.”

“What is it?” Dean asked, your attention on John’s face, trying to decipher his expression.

“He had it the whole time.” John said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Dad, what?” Sam anxiously asked.

“When you searched the place, did you…did you see a-” John said, you cutting him off.

“A gun?” you finished, John quickly looking to you. “An old gun?”

“Yeah.” John said, staring at you. “An antique. A Colt revolver. Did you see it?” he asked, Dean jumping in.

“Ah, there was, there was an old case, but it was empty.” Dean said, John still focusing on you.

“They have it.” you simply said, Dean shaking his head.

“Singer.” he warned, knowing what you were going to say.

“They have it.” John echoed, watching you closely as you nodded.

“You mean whatever killed Elkins?” Dean asked, John’s hand reaching for the door handle.

“We gotta pick up the trail.” John said before starting to get out of the car.

“Wait. You want us to come with you?” Sam asked, confused.

“If Elkins was telling the truth, we gotta find this gun.” John said, anxious to leave.

“The gun…why?” Sam asked, John starting to grow impatient.

“Because it’s important, that’s why.” John answered, Sam shaking his head at the vague reply.

“He was telling the truth.” you said, Sam jumping in before John could say anything.

“Dad, we don’t even know what these things are yet.” Sam said, you scoffing.

“Yes, we fuckin’ do!” you yelled, Dean quickly looking to you.

“Singer.” he warned, giving you a look, John speaking before he could say anything else.

“They were what Daniel Elkins killed best-” John started, Dean cringing as you opened your mouth to speak.

“Vampires.” you said, John fixing you with that same unreadable expression he’d been giving you.

“Vampires.” John repeated, a shocked expression on Sam and Dean’s faces.

“You know, a better person wouldn’t say it, but that’s not me. So, I fuckin’ told you so.” you said, both boys staring at you, neither one of them saying anything.

“Vampires? I thought there was no such thing.” Dean said to John, refusing to acknowledge your statement.

“You never even mentioned them, Dad.” Sam quickly added.

“I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and…and others had wiped them out. I was wrong.” John said before looking to you. “How many were there?”

“Three. There were two men, and a woman.” you said, John looking at you as if he wanted to continue questioning you. “She’s the one who took the gun. She told him it wouldn’t do him any good.” you added, John slowly nodding.

“Listen, we gotta pick up their trail, and fast. Now, most vampire lore is crap. A cross won’t repel them, sunlight won’t kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But, the bloodlust, that part’s true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won’t know it’s a vampire until it’s too late. So, I need the three of you to be alert. Got it?” John asked, getting out of the car before any of you could answer, Dean cranking the engine, and waiting for John to take the lead. 

You finally felt Dean’s arm, which was draped over your side, relax, and you lay there a few more minutes before easing yourself out of his hold, careful not to wake him. You sat on the edge of the bed a moment, looking back over your shoulder at Dean, then Sam, both of them sleeping peacefully. You looked over to the table to see John sitting there in the dark, a radio sitting in front of him, and you slowly stood up, stilling a moment when Dean shifted in bed before making your way to the table.

“Hands cold?” John asked, nodding towards your hands as you pulled out the chair across from him.

“Somethin’ like that.” you said, taking a seat, John watching you.

“You wanna tell me how you knew about the Colt and the vamps?” John asked, not beating around the bush.

“Lucky guess.” you said, shrugging your shoulders.

“Those lucky guesses seem to happen quite often.” John said, remembering past hunts you had worked with him. “You sure that’s all it was?”

“You know, I don’t even know why you’re fuckin’ asking because I’m pretty sure you already know the answer.” you said, the two of you staring at each other.

“I don’t have the answer, Y/N.” John said, you shaking your head.

“Somehow I find that really fuckin’ hard to believe. John, I’ve known you basically my whole life, and I know that if you don’t have the answer, then you at least have a pretty damn good idea of what it could be.” you said, the corner of John’s mouth slightly turning up.

“I have a few ideas, but-” John started, you interrupting.

“But you’re not gonna tell me.” you finished, John giving you a sad smile.

“I don’t want to tell you something, and it…not until I know for sure.” he said, watching as you looked down at your hands.

“You know…if I really wanted to know it’d be easy for me to find out.” you softly said, seriously considering removing a glove to touch him. “But…”

“But?” John asked, watching you closely.

“But part of me doesn’t fuckin’ want to know.” you admitted, John letting out a small breath. “Bein’ in the dark just seems easier sometimes. The truth…well, more often than not…it’s just fuckin’ ugly.”

“Yeah, it is.” John quietly said, the two of you slipping into silence. 

“So, you and Dean, huh?” John asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah.” you said, shrugging your shoulders, not sure what else you could say.

“You know, I’m glad that you’re still here, and that…he has someone…that both of them have someone.” John said, the two of you looking at each other as you tried to figure out what to say.

“I’ll always be here for them.” you said, pausing a moment. “But…but as hard as I fuckin’ try…I’m just not enough sometimes.” you added, John sighing.

“I know what you think of me. You’ve never been good at hiding it, but I did what I had to do to keep them safe.” John defended, you shaking your head.

“I know that you did the best you could, but I also know that sometimes your best just isn’t fuckin’ good enough.” you said, John looking to you, waiting for you to continue. “It’s just…they don’t need a drill sergeant, John. They need a father, and before you tell me that you’re just doing what you have to do, I’m gonna call bullshit. I know that you can’t always be here, but you could at least pick up the God damn phone when they call.” you said, John looking at you with what you thought was guilt in his eyes.

“It’s not always that simple.” he said, a heavy sigh falling from your lips.

“I know that. I know that you might not be able to answer every call, but you could at least call back. You could at least offer him something besides silence.” you said, John shaking his head.

“Y/N-” he tried, you interrupting.

“No, this is something you need to hear. Look, I understand not wanting to put them in danger, and I can even kind of understand wanting to keep them in the dark about some things. But, you can do that, and still be a father. My Dad doesn’t always support the decisions I make. I mean, you can’t really think that he wanted me to run off that night. But, I know that no matter what he’ll be there when I need him. He’ll pick up the phone and tell me that everything is going to be okay. Because sometimes at the end of the day we’re all just a bunch of scared little kids looking for guidance from…from the people that are supposed to be able to make everything turn out alright. That’s what you are to him, John. You’re the guy with all the answers. You’re the guy…that can fix everything, and every time he reaches out, every time he asks you for help and you leave him hanging…it…it fuckin’ breaks him a little bit.” you said, the radio going off before John could say anything.

“Unit 22 let me confirm. Mile marker 41, abandoned car. You need a workup?” the dispatcher asked, both you and John listening closely.

“Copy that. Possible 207. Better get forensics out here.” the man on the scene said, both you and John jumping up.

“Sam, Dean, let’s go.” John said, slapping their feet as he walked by their beds.

“Mm-hmm.” Dean immediately hummed, still mostly asleep, Sam sitting up as Dean rubbed his eyes.

“We picked up a police call.” John said, preparing to leave.

“What happened?” Sam asked, watching as you rifled through your bag.

“A couple called 911, found a body in the street. Cops got there, and everyone was missing. It’s the vampires.” John explained, Sam rising from bed.

“How do you know?” he asked, you walking to Dean’s side, pulling at him until he was upright.

“Just follow me, okay?” John said as he walked out the door, Sam quickly walking across the room to put his jacket on.

“Get your ass in gear, De.” you said, Dean sitting on the side of the bed, still half asleep.

“Huh, vampires. Gets funnier every time I hear it.” he said, a sleepy smile on his face. 

“I don’t see why we couldn’t have gone over with him.” Sam said, slightly sulky as the three of you waited for John by the Impala, John busy talking to a cop.

“Sam.” you sighed, Dean quickly jumping in.

“Oh, don’t tell me it’s starting already.” Dean said, you nodding.

“Oh, it’s fuckin’ starting.” you said, crossing your arms over your chest.

“What’s starting?” Sam asked, John approaching before you or Dean could answer.

“What have you got?” Dean asked.

“It was them all right. Looks like they’re heading west. We’ll heave to double back to get around that detour.” John explained, gesturing towards the cops.

“How can you be so sure?” Sam asked, you squeezing his arm, trying to get him to back off.

“Sam.” Dean warned.

“I just wanna know we’re going in the right direction.” Sam sharply said, looking between you and Dean, jerking his arm from your grip.

“We are.” John sternly said, Sam growing more agitated.

“How do you know?” Sam asked, John turning to Dean.

“Stop.” you said, looking up at Sam, giving him a stern look, Sam rolling his eyes at you.

“I found this.” John said, handing something to Dean.

“It’s a…a vampire fang.” Dean said, his eyes flicking back up to John.

“Not fangs, teeth. The second set descends when they attack.” John explained before looking over to Sam. “Any more questions?” he asked, Sam looking away, staying silent. “All right, let’s get out of here. We’re losing daylight.”

“Here we fuckin’ go.” you mumbled, the four of you heading to your respective vehicles.

“Hey Dean, why don’t you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn’t have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it.” John barked, Dean looking down at his car as you glared at John.

“I need a fuckin’ drink.” you said under your breath, Sam looking at Dean with a told you so look on his face, Dean grimacing. 

“Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks.” Dean read aloud in the passenger seat, Sam driving, you leaning up from the backseat.

“Bet that’s what happened to the 911 couple.” you said, Dean glancing over at you.

“That’s probably what Dad’s thinking. Course it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks.” Sam said, grumpy.

“So, it is starting.” Dean said, sighing heavily.

“Of course it is.” you said, Sam taking his eyes off the road long enough to glance at the two of you.

“What?” he asked, quickly turning his attention back to the road.

“Really?” you asked, scoffing.

“Sam, we’ve been looking for Dad all year. Now we’re not with him for more than a couple of hours and there’s static already.” Dean said, Sam shaking his head.

“Hmph. No. Look, I’m happy he’s okay, all right? And, I’m happy that we’re all working together again.” Sam said, holding back.

“Well, good.” Dean said, happy with Sam’s reply.

“There’s a but coming.” you said, knowing Sam wouldn’t just leave it at that.

“It’s just the way he treats us, like we’re children.” Sam said, unable to help himself.

“Told you.” you said, under your breath.

“Oh, God.” Dean sighed, shaking his head.

“He barks orders at us. He expects us to follow 'em without question. He keeps us on some crap need to know deal.” Sam argued.

“Sam, nothing any of us says is gonna change the way he does things. You know that. I’m not saying that I completely agree with everything he does because I really fuckin’ don’t, but you would have better luck arguing with a brick wall.” you said, Sam remaining silent.

“He does what he does for a reason.” Dean said, always jumping in to defend his father.

“What reason?” Sam asked, growing more agitated.

“Come on, guys…don’t fuckin’ start this.” you said, your plea falling on deaf ears.

“Our job! There’s no time to argue. There’s no margin for error, all right? That’s just the way the old man runs things.” Dean said, Sam huffing.

“Yeah, well, maybe that worked when we were kids, but not anymore, all right. Not after everything we have been through. I mean, are you telling me you’re cool with just falling into line, and letting him run the whole show?” Sam asked, looking at Dean challengingly before looking to you. “Are you?”

“I’ve learned that getting in his way and fighting him every fuckin’ step isn’t going to solve anything. So, I’m just gonna grin and fuckin’ bear it.” you said, Sam clearly disappointed in your answer, Dean giving him a long look.

“If that’s what it takes.” Dean said, the look on his face appearing almost like he was trying to convince himself. 

“Yeah, Dad. All right, got it.” Dean said, hanging up the phone. “Pull off at the next exit.”

“Why?” Sam asked, still angry.

“Cause Dad thinks we’ve got the vampire’s trail.” Dean said, Sam’s grip tightening on the wheel.

“Just grin and bear it, Sam.” you sighed.

“How?” Sam asked, sounding more angry than before.

“I don’t know. He didn’t say.” Dean answered, his reply seeming to infuriate Sam.

Sam gunned the engine, both you and Dean looking at him like he was crazy. Dean turned to look at John’s truck as Sam passed it, and once he was out in front, Sam slammed on the brakes, the Impala swerving sideways in front of John’s truck.

“God fucking damn it, Sam!! What happened to just grinning and bearing it?!” you yelled, John slamming on his brakes, his truck skidding to a stop.

“Oh crap. Here we go.” Dean said as Sam got out of the car. “Sam!!” he yelled, both of you getting out to follow.

“For Christ’s sake, Sam!” you yelled, both Sam and John walking towards each other, both of them enraged.

“What the hell was that?” John asked.

“We need to talk.” Sam said, the two of them still marching towards each other.

“About what?” John asked, coming to a stop, now toe to toe with Sam.

“About everything. Where are we going, Dad? What’s the big deal about this gun?” Sam asked, you and Dean coming to a stop beside them.

“Sammy, come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires.” Dean said, trying to put a stop to it.

“Your brother’s right. We don’t have time for this.” John said, Sam refusing to back down.

“Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help. Now, obviously something big is going down, and we wanna know what!!” Sam yelled, Dean stopping your from stepping in between them.

“Get back in the car.” John ordered, tired of dealing with Sam’s disobedience.

“No.” Sam said, you reaching out for him.

“Come on, Sam.” you urged, Sam ignoring you.

“I said get back in the damn car!!” John barked, Sam shaking his head.

“Yeah, and I said no.” Sam fired back, you and Dean nervously hovering.

“Ok, you made your point tough guy. Look, we’re all tired. We can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on.” Dean said, grabbing Sam and pushing him back towards the car, Sam still staring at John.

“This is why I left in the first place.” Sam mumbled, you immediately stepping in front of John.

“What’d you say?” John asked, your hands now on his chest, trying to keep him back.

“You heard me.” Sam said, swinging back.

“Dean’s right! We can talk about this later. Killin’ each other in the middle of the fuckin’ road isn’t gonna solve anything. So, just stop. Just fuckin’ stop, both of you!!” you yelled, John starting to walk forwards, moving you with him.

“Yeah, you left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away, Sam, and now Y/N’s in the middle of all of this because of you.” John yelled, you pushing back hard against his chest.

“Hey! I’m here because I fuckin’ want to be. You got that?!!” you yelled, John still walking forwards.

“Sam.” Dean said, knowing how John’s remark made him feel.

“You walked away!!” John yelled, you the only thing separating him from Sam.

“Stop it, both of you!” Dean yelled, pulling you from between them, and placing you behind him.

“You’re the one who said don’t come back, Dad. You closed that door, not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn’t control me anymore!” Sam yelled, Dean stepping in to force them apart.

“Listen, stop it, stop it. Stop it! That’s enough!!” Dean yelled, Sam and John staring at each other over Dean’s shoulder, Dean looking at John. “That means you, too.”

“You fuckin’ heard him.” you said, stepping to Dean’s side, Sam storming off to the Impala, John turning to head back to his truck, you and Dean left standing in the middle.

“Terrific.” Dean said, looking from one to the other.

“Come on.” you said, gently taking his hand, giving it a little squeeze as you led him back to the car. 

“Son of a bitch. So, they’re really not afraid of the sun?” Dean asked, the four of you hiding out in a tree line, staking out the nest, which was an old barn, a couple of the vamps outside in broad daylight.

“Ah, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill 'em is by beheading, and yeah, they sleep during the day…doesn’t mean they won’t wake up.” John explained.

“So, I guess walking right in’s not our best option.” Dean said, you nodding in agreement.

“Probably not. I mean, there are those two that just went in, and the three I saw from Elkins’ place. That makes five. There’s no telling how many of those fuckers are actually in there.” you said, John speaking up.

“Actually, that’s the plan.” he said, the three of you looking at him a little shocked. 

“Dad, I’ve got an extra machete if you need one.” Dean said, holding up a blade, you and Sam still grabbing weapons from the trunk, John doing the same at his truck.

“I think I’m okay. Thanks.” John said, unveiling a massive, shiny, serrated edged machete from a leather holder.

“Yeah, I’d say so.” you said, looking at the blade John was holding before looking down at the one in your hand.

“Wow.” Dean said, checking it out.

“So, you guys wanna know about this Colt?” John asked, you and Dean nodding.

“Yes, sir.” Sam said, John pausing a moment.

“It’s just a story, a legend really. Well, I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel’s letter. Back in 1835, when Hailey’s comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun a half a dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. And somehow Daniel got his hands on it.” John explained, the three of you listening closely. “They say…they say this gun can kill anything.”

“Anything?” you asked, Dean jumping in.

“Like supernatural anything?” he asked.

“Like the demon.” Sam quickly said, John nodding.

“Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up it’s trail I’ve been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun…we may have it.” John said, you, Sam and Dean silent. 

John eased open the barn window and jumped through, disappearing inside. Sam followed after him, then Dean, Dean holding out a hand to help you through once he was inside.  
The three of you surveyed the room while John looked into the stalls. Vampires were sleeping peacefully in hammocks around the room, the room eerily quiet.

Sam started to make his way through the barn, you and Dean following after him. As Dean passed by one of the hammocks he accidentally knocked over an empty bottle, the bottle clinking as it hit the ground. You and Dean both stopped, each of you watching the sleeping vampire, your hand gripping the handle of your machete as you waited to see if the vampire would wake.

“Guys.” Sam whispered, crouched beside an unconscious woman, who was tied up against a pole, you and Dean making your way towards them. 

John made his way to the back of the barn, and found two vampires, one man and one woman, sleeping in an alcove, the gun hanging in a holster beside them. John slowly made his way down a few steps towards the bed, stopping when one of the steps creaked under his weight, the male vampire turning over in his sleep. 

“There’s more.” Dean said, a noise causing the two of you to look behind you, Sam starting to untie the woman.

The two of you walked over to a large, locked, metal cage to see various tied up people, either sleeping or unconscious. Dean grabbed a metal hook to break the lock on the door, both you and Sam looking at him sharply for the noise he was making. You placed your hand on top of his, stilling him as you looked over to the hammocks, letting out a small breath when you realized that all of the vampires were still sleeping.

“Hey. Hey, hey, shh. I’m here to help you.” Sam whispered, the woman he was untying beginning to stir, letting out an unearthly roar once she was awake, Sam rearing back as you and Dean watched all of the vampires start to wake.

“Oh, fuck.” you said, your blade at the ready, Dean turning to look at Sam.

“Sam!” he called out, Sam scrambling to his feet. 

John approached the gun, stopping and turning when he heard the noise, missing the two vampires wake. The male vampire reared up and tossed John against the wall, sending him crashing to the ground. John managed to grab a rock before getting to his feet, and he hurled it at the blackened out window, letting the sunlight stream in. Both vampires flinched away from the light, giving John enough time to escape.

“Run!” John ordered, the three of you running, Sam and Dean calling out to their father as they ran, the vampires giving chase. 

“Where you think you’re goin’?” one of the vamps asked, jumping in front of you, cutting you off.

“Out those fuckin’ doors.” you said, getting into a defensive stance, your machete gripped tightly.

“Oh, don’t run out so quick. I could really use a snack.” he said before lunging at you, the two of you toppling to the ground, dust flying up from the old floorboards as the two of you rolled, the commotion causing Dean to look back.

“I’m nobody’s fuckin’ snack.” you seethed, doing your best to hold him off of you, Dean racing to your side.

“You smell…amazing. I’ve never smelled anything like it.” the vamp said, his second set of teeth descending.

“Singer!” Dean yelled, the vampire looking up just in time to see Dean swing his machete, his head rolling across the dusty barn floor seconds later. “You okay?”

“Fine.” you said, Dean helping you to your feet, the front of you sticky with blood.

“Y/N?” Sam asked, the three of you now running for the doors.

“I’m good.” you said, the three of you crashing through the barn doors into the daylight, each of you running up the slope to the cars before turning to look back. 

“Dad?” Dean called out, getting no answer. “Dad!!”

“There.” you said, pointing him out, John running up the slope, you, Sam and Dean turning to leave.

“They won’t follow. They’ll wait till tonight. Once a vampire has your scent, it’s for life.” John explained, the three of you exchanging looks as each of you caught your breath.

“Well, what the hell do we do now?” Dean asked, you shaking your head.

“Yeah, cause they’ve got actual fuckin’ people in there, and I’m pretty sure marchin’ back in there isn’t the smartest fuckin’ move.” you said, John waiting a moment to speak.

“You guys gotta find the nearest funeral home, that’s what.” John said, the three of you looking at him confused. 

“Right there.” you said, pointing out the window, you and Dean in the Impala, Sam and John back at the motel room.

“We’re lookin’ for a funeral home.” Dean said, looking out the window.

“It’s a hospital. They have dead people, too.” you said, Dean pulling in.

“Alright, we’ll split up. I’ll look for the morgue, and you find us a fast way out.” you said before getting out of the car, Dean quickly following after you, the two of you going your separate ways once inside. 

“So?” Dean asked as you ducked into the small hospital waiting room.

“We’re gonna need a keycard to get in, and they’ve got two rent-a-cops at the desk by the door.” you said, Dean nodding.

“Card’s taken care of.” Dean said, flashing you an ID badge he swiped. “Grabbed these, too.” he added, tossing you a pair of scrubs.

“Alright, I’ve got a gurney down the hall. You got the bag?” you asked, Dean toeing the bag at his feet. “Alright, I’ll meet you back here in five.” you said, grabbing the bag before turning to leave, the scrubs you were going to change into tucked under your arm. 

Dean was leaning against the wall right outside the waiting room when you returned with the gurney, the corner of his mouth turning up when he looked at you.

“What?” you asked, grabbing a sheet from the gurney, patting it before Dean hopped on it.

“I was just thinking that maybe you could give me a sponge bath later.” Dean said, smirking at you, you sighing as you draped the sheet over him.

“How about you just start playing dead now? You know, get the extra practice in.” you shot back, pulling the sheet up over his face, Dean chuckling.

You hoisted the bag up higher on your shoulder before pushing the gurney down the hall towards the elevator, moving a little slower than you wanted to thanks to the added weight. You pressed the down button on the elevator and backed the gurney in as soon as the doors opened, pressing the button for the basement level before pressing the one to close the doors.

“Alright, don’t forget you’re dead, so don’t fuckin’ breathe.” you said, lowering the bag to your side, the gurney obscuring it from sight, as the doors opened. “Okay, deep breath.” you said, Dean’s chest rising under the sheet before stilling.

You pushed the gurney out of the elevator and towards the desk, both security guards glancing up at you.

“Got another one?” one of them asked, lowering the newspaper he was reading.

“Yep.” you said, pulling the keycard from your pocket, trying to get to the locked door as quickly as possible, knowing Dean couldn’t hold his breath forever.

“Don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.” the other guard said, rising from his seat.

“I’m new.” you said, sliding the keycard, the lock popping open.

“Let me.” he said, jumping to his feet, rushing to hold the door open for you.

“Thanks.” you said, pushing the gurney inside, the security guard following after you. “I got it from here. I’d hate to keep you.” you said, the guard waving you off.

“Oh, it’s no problem. Things can get a little boring out there. I’d appreciate some new company.” he said, stepping to your side, the door closing behind him.

“Well, it would be my pleasure.” you said, a big smile on your face as you tried to think of a way to distract him for a moment. “Hey, could you move that cart over a little? I don’t think I can fit.” you said, nodding towards the gurney, tapping Dean’s shoulder when the guard’s back was turned, his chest heaving as he sucked in a breath.

“So, I can walk you back if you want. It’s hard to find your way around here, and I’d hate for you to get lost.” he said, turning back to face you, his eyes scanning over you.

“I’d really appreciate that.” you said, turning to walk away, bumping in to a tray of medical instruments, knocking them over, dropping the bag you were holding to the floor. "Oh, my! I am such a clutz.“ you said, bending down to start picking them up.

"It’s fine. Just an accident.” the guard said, kneeling to help.

“That’s really sweet of you.” you said, pointing out an instrument that slid under the gurney closest to the guard. “I’m just awful at this job.” you added, tapping Dean while the guard was distracted.

“Everyone has off days. I’m sure you’ll learn.” he said, Dean sitting up on the gurney.

“Yeah, I’m not so sure about that.” you said, getting to your feet, grabbing a heavy bone saw from the floor.

“No need to be so hard on yourself.” the guard said, turning around, a shocked expression on his face when he looked at Dean, who was sitting upright on the gurney, a smile on his face as he waved at the man. “Wh-what? He’s alive? We gotta call for help.”

“Would you look at that? Like I said, I’m awful at this job.” you said before cracking him over the head with the butt of the saw, the guard falling to the floor, unconscious.

“Started to think you forgot about me.” Dean said, hopping off the gurney.

“Hey, I didn’t know chatty fuckin’ Cathy down there was gonna stick around.” you said, reaching for the bag, placing in on the gurney before opening it.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Dean said, reaching inside of the bag for a jar. “I’ll get this, you watch the door.”

“Everything alright in there?” the other guard called out, knocking on the door.

“Fuck.” you said, under your breath, quickly walking towards the door, pulling the scrub top over your head before mussing up your hair, Dean looking at you confused. “Now’s not the time to stare, De. Get with it.” you said, Dean quickly focusing back on the task at hand.

“Hey Jerry! Everything okay?” the guard asked again.

“Everything’s fine. We just had a little accident. Jerry’s just helpin’ me clean up. He shouldn’t be much longer.” you said, cracking the door just enough for the guard to be able to see your state of undress, letting him draw his own conclusions.

“Right. Um…sorry for the interruption. I’ll, uh, I’ll let you get back to it….to the mess, I mean.” the guard stumbled out, averting his eyes.

“Thanks.” you said, a smile on your face as you closed the door. 

“So, what’s your plan for gettin’ us out of here?” Dean asked, screwing the lid on the jar, placing it in a brown paper bag before carefully tucking it in the bag.

“Getting out…” you echoed, pausing as you thought of a plan. “Alright, wait by the door, and be ready.” you finally said before turning towards the door.

“Singer.” Dean whispered, tossing you the scrub top, you pulling it back on before you cracked open the door.

“Excuse me.” you said, getting the attention of the other guard. “Jerry had a little accident, and I could use a hand in here.” you added, the guard jumping from his seat to rush into the room.

“What happened?” he asked, rushing to the unconscious guard’s side.

“He slipped.” you lied, the guard turning around just in time to catch a devastating blow from Dean, the man crumpling to the floor next to his unconscious coworker.

“That was your plan?” Dean asked, the two of you looking down at the unconscious men.

“Hey, it worked, didn’t it?” you asked, Dean looking over to you, shaking his head. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“Yeah.” Dean breathed out, hitching the bag up higher on his shoulder before walking out the door. 

“It shouldn’t be taking this long. I should go help.” Sam said, pacing the floor of the motel room.

“They’ve got it.” John said, sitting at the table, watching him. “Sammy.”

“Yeah.” Sam said, slowing his movements.

“I don’t think I ever told you this, but…the day you were born, you know what I did?” John asked, still watching Sam closely.

“No.” Sam said, shaking his head.

“I put a hundred dollars into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother.” John said, pausing a moment. “It was a college fund, and every month I’d put in another hundred dollars, until… Anyway, my point is, Sam, this is never the life that I wanted for you.”

“Then why’d you get so mad when I left?” Sam asked, sitting down on the end of the bed.

“You gotta understand something. After your mother passed all I saw was evil, everywhere. And all I cared about was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you…prepared. Ready.” John said, pausing, your words running through his head. “Except somewhere along the line I…uh…I stopped being your father, and I…I became your…your drill sergeant. So, when you said that you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only thought was…that you were gonna be alone. Vulnerable. Sammy, it just….it never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn’t accept the fact that you and me…we’re just different.” John said, Sam huffing a laugh. “What?”

“We’re not different. Not anymore. With what happened to Mom and Jess.” Sam said, laughing nervously under his breath. “Well, we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone.”

“I guess you’re right, son.” John said, giving Sam a sad smile.

“Hey, Dad? Whatever happened to that college fund?” Sam asked, John shaking his head.

“Spent it on ammo.” John said, the two of them looking at each other, Sam cracking up, John following. 

“Well, at least they didn’t kill each other.” you said, walking into the room, Sam and John turning to face you and Dean.

“Whew. Man, some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys.” Dean said, John completely serious now.

“Get it?” John asked, looking between the two of you, Dean fumbling in his pocket before pulling out a paper bag, passing it to John. “You know what to do.”

You, John, and Sam were hiding in the tree line as Dean leaned over the open hood of the Impala, busy looking at the engine. You watched as a car slowed to a stop, the female vampire from Elkins’ cabin approaching Dean, your whole body tensing.

“Not until I say.” John whispered, knowing how much you hated the idea of Dean being bait. “Got it?”

“Yeah.” you grumbled, your focus entirely on Dean. 

“Car trouble?” the vampire asked, Dean turning around to look at her. “Let me give you a lift. I’ll take you back to my place.”

“Nah, I’ll pass.” Dean said, grinning. “I usually draw the line at necrophilia.”

“Oooh.” she said, backhanding him, another vampire approaching as she grabbed his face and lifted him into the air, Dean grabbing onto her wrist.

“I don’t usually get this friendly until the second date, but…” Dean said, trailing off.

“You know, we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends.” she said, lowering him to her level and kissing him, still holding his cheeks tightly, the other vamp smiling as he watched.

“Oh. Whuf. Sorry. See, I’ve got a girl, and she can be a little temperamental at times. I’d watch it if I were you.” Dean said, an arrow piercing the other vamp, one bursting through the vampire holding Dean seconds later.

“Dammit.” she said, looking down at the point of the arrow sticking out of her chest. 

“What happened to not until I say?” John asked, the three of you emerging from the trees, carrying crossbows.

“She was fuckin’ asking for it.” you said, the vampire turning to face the three of you.

“It barely even stings.” she said, John smiling at her.

“Give it time, sweetheart. That arrow’s soaked in dead man’s blood. It’s like poison to you, isn’t it?” John asked, the vampire looking shocked before wavering on her feet, soon losing consciousness.

“Load her up.” John said before gesturing to the other vamp. “I’ll take care of this one.”

Sam and Dean grabbed the vampire John wanted and loaded her into his truck. You watched as John approached the other vamp, who was sitting groggily on the ground. He raised his machete, and brought it down in one swift motion, the vamp’s head bouncing across the pavement seconds later. 

You and Sam were standing around a small fire, both of you wielding a machete as John and Dean were busy rifling through the Impala’s trunk, the two of them starting to approach a few moments later.

“Toss this on the fire. Saffron, skunk’s cabbage, and trillium. It’ll block our scent and hers, until we’re ready.” John said, tossing Dean a small bag, Dean opening the bag to smell it.

“Stuff stinks.” Dean said, coughing.

“Really, De?” you asked, shaking your head at him, Dean shrugging.

“That’s the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you stand a chance of not being detected.” John explained.

“You sure they’ll come after her?” Sam asked, John nodding.

“Yeah, vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun, but the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don’t have a lot of time.” John said, Sam nodding.

“A half hour should do it.” you said, shrugging your shoulders.

“And then I want you all out of the area as fast as you can.” John ordered.

“But-” Sam started, Dean interrupting.

“Well, Dad, you can’t take care of them all yourself.” he said.

“I’ll have her.” John said, nodding towards his truck. “And the Colt.”

“But after…we’re gonna meet up right? Use the gun together, right?” Sam asked, John keeping quiet.

“Sam.” you gently said, knowing that John was going to take off.

“You’re leaving again, aren’t you? You still wanna go after the demon alone. You know, I don’t get you. You can’t treat us like this.” Sam said, frustrated.

“Like what?” John asked.

“Like children!” Sam yelled, John shaking his head.

“You are my children. I’m trying to keep you safe.” John argued.

“Come on, Sam.” you said, reaching for him, trying to stop another fight from starting.

“Dad, all due respect, but…uh, that’s a bunch of crap.” Dean said, you, Sam, and John looking at him shocked.

“Excuse me?” John asked, not sure if he heard his eldest son correctly.

“You know what we’ve been hunting. Hell, you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can’t be that worried about us.” Dean said, both you and Sam focused on him.

“It’s not the same thing, Dean.” John said, Dean shaking his head in frustration.

“Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?” Dean asked, you quickly stepping to his side.

“Let’s not do this now, De.” you said, once again trying to keep things from escalating.

“This demon? It’s a bad son of a bitch. I can’t make the same moves if I’m worried about keeping you alive.” John said.

“You mean you can’t be as reckless.” Dean shot back, John sighing.

“Look…I don’t expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother’s death…it almost killed me. I can’t watch my children die, too.” John sadly said. “I won’t.”

“De.” you said, Dean glancing at you before turning his attention back to his father.

“What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die, and we coulda done something about it? You know…I been thinking. I…think maybe Sammy’s right about this one. We should do this together.” Dean said, Sam nodding. “We’re stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it.”

“We’re running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That’s an order.” John barked, Dean looking down, emotional, Sam clenching his jaw.

“Come on, boys.” you said, glaring at John as you took Dean’s hand and led him towards the car. 

John’s truck was roaring down the road, his grip tight on the wheel. The vampire he had hostage sluggishly opened and closed her eyes in the passenger seat, John glancing over at her before turning his attention to the rearview mirror. John watched as two cars quickly approached from behind, his foot pressing down harder on the accelerator as he attempted to out run them. 

You, Sam, and Dean were back at the barn, the three of you armed with machetes. Sam eased open the window the three of you used earlier, and each of you crawled inside, all of you careful not to make a sound.

You all watched as one of the vampires took a swig from a bottle, the three of you moving silently as he got up to stand in front of the barn doors. Sam went his own way, and you and Dean crept up behind the vamp, watching as he took another swig before sniffing the air. He whipped around to see you and Dean standing behind him.

“Boo.” Dean said, the vampire focused on you as he inhaled deeply.

“What are you?” he asked, his teeth descending, Dean swinging the machete before he could say anything else.

“What the fuck did he mean by that?” you asked, you and Dean making your way back to the locked cage of people.

“I don’t know.” Dean said to you before looking to the people inside. “I told you I’d come back.” he added, breaking the hinges, your mind only able to focus on the vampire’s question. 

John looked in the rearview mirror, but the cars that were following him were no longer there. It was almost as if they had disappeared into thin air. John turned his attention back to the road in front of him, and slammed on his brakes, the road blocked by two cars and four vampires.

“Get out! Who are you?” the male in charge demanded, John getting out of the truck.

“Name’s Winchester.” John said, staring at the monster.

“Where are your friends?” the vamp asked, looking for you, Sam, and Dean.

“Cleaning our your nest.” John said, the vampire smiling tightly.

“Where’s Kate?” he asked, John turning back to his truck.

“Come here, sweetheart.” John said, pulling a groggy and tied up Kate out of the truck, holding a large knife to her throat once she was outside.

“Kate, you all right?” the vamp asked, looking at her worried.

“Luther.” Kate weakly said, pausing a moment. “Dead man’s blood.”

“You son of a bitch.” Luther spat, John pressing the knife to Kate’s throat.

“I want the Colt. Elkins’ gun. Trade.” John demanded.

“Is that what this is all about? I mean, you can’t shoot us all, right? We’ll kill you.” Luther threatened, John smiling.

“Oh, I don’t need it for you. I’m saving it for something else.” John said, the two of them staring at each other. “Put the Colt down, or she goes first.”

“All right. Just don’t hurt her.” Luther said, placing the Colt on the ground.

“Back up. Further.” John ordered, dragging Kate forward, leaning down with her to pick up the gun, Kate working at the ties around her wrists.

“It’s a nice move. You almost made it.” Luther said, Kate swinging around, knocking John back against his truck.

Luther approached and backhanded John, John crashing back into his open truck door, the glass shattering as he fell to the ground. Luther walked closer, and looked down at him when suddenly an arrow pierced one of the vamps.

You, Sam, and Dean ran out of the tree line, the vamps whipping to face you. You and Dean paused to line up another shot, two more vampires soon dropping to their knees. Sam moved towards Luther, who whipped around and hit him. Dean quickly grabbed a machete and moved to help, Luther wrapping his arm around Sam’s throat as Dean stepped closer.

“Don’t! I’ll break his neck. Put the blade down.” Luther said, Dean doing nothing, Luther tightening his hold on Sam’s neck, cutting off his air supply completely.

“Hey!” you called out, Dean dropping his machete, Luther looking in your direction.

“You people. Why can’t you leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do.” Luther said, still holding tightly to Sam as he watched you pick up the machete Dean dropped.

“I said put it down or I break his neck.”

“Singer.” Dean said, watching as you pushed up your sleeve before running the blade across your arm, your skin splitting open, warm drops of deep crimson blood beginning to drip on the pavement.

“Yeah, you smell that?” you asked, Luther breathing deeply. “If I smell this fuckin’ good just imagine how I fuckin’ taste.” you added, Luther’s second set of teeth descending. “Now, you let him go, and take me. An even trade.”

“What the hell are you doin’?” Dean asked, grabbing your arm, Luther’s hold on Sam loosening.

“Even trade?” Luther asked, clearly interested.

“That’s right. You let him go, and you get me. It’s an upgrade if you ask me.” you said, pulling free from Dean’s grip.

“Deal.” Luther said, Dean completely conflicted about what to do.

“I don’t think so.” John said from behind, Luther turning.

John raised the Colt and shot Luther right between the eyes. Luther let go of Sam, who stumbled away, gasping. Dean pulled Sam behind him before grabbing ahold of you. You watched as Luther stumbled, a brief flash of light reflecting his skeleton before he fell to his knees.

“Luther!!!” Kate cried out in horror, another flash of light passing through Luther before he slumped to the ground, dead.

Kate started to head towards John, but the last vampire that was left standing stopped her. She pulled Kate to their car, and they took off, their wheels squealing as they sped off in the opposite direction. You looked over to John, who was smiling in satisfaction before turning your attention to Dean, a pit forming in your stomach when you saw the expression on his face. 

The three of you were back in the motel room, you and Sam packing your bags while Dean angrily paced.

“I mean, what the fuck was that, Singer?” Dean asked, a heavy sigh falling from your lips.

“Sam was in trouble. I saw an opening and I fuckin’ took it.” you said, zipping up your bag.

“An opening? Really? Cause it kind of looked like you had a fuckin’ death wish!” Dean yelled, you turning to face him.

“I don’t have a death wish. Sam was in danger, and I was trying to help. Everything worked out, didn’t it?” you fired back, Dean shaking his head.

“And what if it didn’t?” Dean asked, stepping towards you.

“But it did, Dean!” you yelled, the two of you standing toe to toe, Sam keeping quiet. “And if it didn’t then I would have fuckin’ figured it out.”

“You can’t do shit like that! I can’t have you-” Dean started, John walking in, an awkward silence taking over the room. 

“So.” John said, the three of you turning to face him. “You ignored a direct order back there.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sam said, you and Dean both silent for a moment.

“Yeah, but we saved your ass.” Dean said, Sam looking nervously at him, John looking steadily at him.

“You’re right.” John said, still looking directly at him.

“I am?” Dean asked, a little shocked.

“It scares the hell out of me. You two are all I’ve got.” John said, pausing a moment before looking at you. “You three.” he added, the corner of your mouth turning up. “You ever pull something like that again, Y/N, and I’ll-”

“I won’t.” you said, looking to Dean, an apologetic look on your face, Dean subtly reaching for your hand.

“I guess we are stronger as a family. So…we go after this damn thing. Together.” John said, looking between the three of you.

“Yes, Sir.” Sam and Dean said in unison, John turning to you.

“Now you’re fuckin’ talking.” you said, John giving you a small smile as he shook his head.


	21. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 21: Salvation

The walls of the motel room were covered with information on the yellow eyed demon. There were weather charts, hieroglyphics, pictures, newspaper articles, written notes, and almost every flat surface in the room was covered in books. John sat at a paper strewn desk, the Colt in front of him. Sam leaned against the counter while Dean paced, and you were busy reading one of the articles on the wall, your back to them. 

“So, this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we been searching for this demon, right? Not a trace, just…nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail.” John explained. 

“A year ago, huh?” you asked, turning to face him. 

“And that’s when you took off.” Dean filled in, John nodding. 

“Yeah. That’s right. The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation.” he said. 

“All right, so what’s this trail you found?” Dean asked, looking to John. 

“It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burned down to the ground. It’s going after families, just like it went after us.” John said, Sam looking over to him, you shaking your head. 

“Families with infants?” Sam asked, John slowly nodding. 

“Yeah. The night of the kid’s six month birthday.” John replied. 

“I was six months old that night?” Sam asked. 

“Exactly six months.” John said, Sam looking down as he shook his head. 

“So, basically this demon is going after these kids for some reason. The same way it came for me?” Sam asked, John nodding. “So, Mom’s death…Jessica. It’s all because of me?" 

"We don’t know that, Sam.” Dean said, you quickly jumping in. 

“He’s right. None of that was your fault.” you said, Sam scoffing. 

“Oh, really? Cause I’d say we’re pretty damn sure, guys.” Sam said before focusing on you and Dean. “In fact, you guys should be more than pretty sure.” he added, the three of you knowing that he was referring to the fact that you each knew he dreamt of Jessica’s death before it happened. 

“Sam.” you warned, not wanting to get into that whole situation with John in the room. 

“You know I’m right.” Sam argued, you shaking your head, Dean looking between the two of you. 

“For the last time, what happened to them was not your fault.” Dean said, frustrated. 

“Right. It’s not my fault, but it’s MY problem!” Sam shouted, tensions high. 

“No, it’s not your problem. It’s OUR problem!” Dean yelled back, John standing up. 

“Okay. That’s enough.” John said, all of you taking a breath, trying to calm down. 

“So, why’s he doing it? What does he want?” Sam asked, John sighing. 

“Look, I wish I had more answers, I do. I’ve always been one step behind it. Look, I’ve never gotten there in time to save…” John said, trailing off, looking down, unhappy. 

“Alright, so we know what we need to do then. We gotta track this fucker down.” you said, Dean nodding in agreement before turning to John. 

“So, how do we find it…before it hits again?” Dean asked, the three of you paying close attention to John. 

“There’s signs. It took me a while to see the pattern, but it’s there in the days before these fires…signs crop up in an area.” John explained, you glancing over at some of the information on the wall. 

“Signs…like temperature fluctuations.” you said, John nodding. 

“That’s right, and cattle deaths, electrical storms.” he said, pausing a moment. “And, then I went back and checked…and…" 

"These things happened in Lawrence.” Dean finished, John nodding. 

“A week before your mother died, and in Palo Alto…before Jessica. And these signs, they’re starting again.” John said, looking between the three of you. 

“Where?” you and Sam asked in unison, the two of you staring at John. 

“Salvation, Iowa.” he replied. 

John’s truck was speeding down the road, the three of you following closely behind in the Impala. The inside of the car was silent, each of you too lost in your own thoughts to speak to each other. 

Sam was busy being consumed by guilt. The thought that he was to blame for his mother’s death and Jessica’s was eating away at him, and no matter what you or Dean said he knew that it wouldn’t change the way he felt. 

Dean was completely focused on stopping this demon. It was the only thing he could think about. He had to end it. He couldn’t let another family go through what his did. He wouldn’t. 

You were busy trying to figure out how you fit in with the yellow eyed demon. Sam was convinced you were connected to it somehow, the abilities you shared with him and Max being his main argument. He was convinced that there was some sort of link between the three of you, but no matter how much evidence he had stacked in his favor, you just couldn’t bring yourself to believe it. Especially after reading all of John’s research. 

Sure, you grew up without a mother just like Sam did. It was one of the first things the two of you bonded over, but you didn’t fit the pattern. Your mother didn’t die in a fire. In fact, you were sure that there was never a fire at all at your childhood home. John said fires were always involved with the demon, and Sam and Max’s mother’s both perished in one. But, yours didn’t. So, you couldn’t be connected to it, could you? 

You knew that your mother’s death wasn’t supernatural at all. It was just an accident, a completely normal, run of the mill accident. Wasn’t it? Your father wouldn’t lie about something like that, would he? No. No, he wouldn’t do that. He had always been honest with you, and you knew that he would never lie about something like that. This could only mean one thing. 

The slowing of the Impala snapped you out of your thoughts, and you watched as John pulled his truck to the side of the road, Dean quickly pulling off to the side after him. 

“What’s wrong?” you asked, John jumping out of his truck. 

“Don’t know.” Dean said, the three of you quickly getting out. 

“God damn it!” John yelled, banging his fist on his truck. 

“What is it?” Dean asked, John acting as though he didn’t hear him. 

“Son of a bitch.” John said, shaking his head, the three of you watching him closely. 

“What is it?” Dean asked again, louder this time. 

“I just got a call from Caleb.” John said, not going into detail. 

“Is he okay?” Dean asked, John sighing. 

“He’s fine. Jim Murphy’s dead.” John said, shocking the three of you. 

“Pastor Jim?” Sam asked, John nodding. 

“How?” you quickly asked, John pausing a moment. 

“His throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim’s place.” John explained. 

“Sulfur. God damn it.” you said under your breath. 

“A demon.” Dean said, John nodding. “The demon?" 

"I don’t know. Could be he just got careless. He slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we’re getting close.” John said, throwing out a few ideas. 

“No, Pastor Jim wasn’t careless, and he didn’t just fuckin’ slip up.” you said, John staring at you, knowing you were right. 

“What do we do?” Dean asked, John snapping back to attention. 

“Now we act like every second counts. There’s two hospitals and a health center in this county. We split up, cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that’s going to be six months old in the next week.” John ordered, Sam sighing. 

“Dad, that could be dozens of kids. How do we know which one’s the right one?” Sam asked. 

“We check ‘em all, that’s how. You got any better ideas?” John asked, Sam quickly shaking his head. 

“No, sir.” Sam said, John nodding before the four of you turned to go back to your vehicles, John stopping to lean on his truck. 

“Dad?” Dean asked, looking at John as he opened his door, stilling himself as he waited for his father to reply. 

“Yeah. It’s Jim. You know, I can’t…” he said, upset, his face suddenly hardening. “This ends now. I’m ending it. I don’t care what it takes.” he added before getting into his truck, Dean letting out a slow breath as he got into the Impala. 

“All right, your Dad has the children’s hospital, you take the other one, and me and Sam will take the health center.” you said from the backseat, Dean glancing at you over his shoulder. 

“You’re goin’ with Sam?” he asked, a look of what you thought was hurt flashing across his face. 

“I just thought that the health center would have more records. It would probably be faster with two people on that one, and you’re better with nurses than I am.” you said, guilt creeping in that you had an ulterior motive. 

“Well, you’re right about the nurses thing.” Dean teased, you swatting his shoulder. “What?" 

"Don’t forget that just because I’m not there doesn’t mean I won’t know.” you said, raising your hand and wiggling your fingers at him. 

“Like I’d even try.” he said as he pulled over in front of the health center, Sam getting out. 

“See, you ARE the smart one.” you teased, Dean chuckling as you leaned up from the backseat. “Call you when we’re done.” you added, giving him a quick kiss before getting out of the car. 

“Ready?” Sam asked, you watching as Dean pulled away. 

“I’ll be right in. I just gotta call Dad back real quick.” you said, Sam nodding before turning to walk into the building. 

You stood on the sidewalk, and watched Sam walk into the building, waiting a few minutes before pulling your phone out of your pocket. You looked down at the phone in your hand and started to pace, trying to work out what you were going to say. You came to a stop, knowing that you didn’t have much time to waste, and you quickly dialed the number and brought the phone to your ear.

“Dad.” you said as soon as you heard him pick up. 

“Kid?” Bobby asked, you speaking up before he could say anything else. 

“Yeah, it’s me. I don’t really have a lot of time, but there’s a few things I need to know real quick.” you said, starting to pace again. 

“Yeah, what’s that?” Bobby asked, thinking you had questions about a case. 

“Did…was there ever a fire at our house? Like when I was little? Well, a baby really…six months old.” you said, Bobby remaining silent for a moment. 

“No.” he said, you jumping in before he could say anything else. 

“Dad…did Mom…did she really die in-” you started, Bobby cutting you off. 

“What kind of questions are these, Kid? You know we never had a fire, and you know that your mother…that your mother passed in a…” Bobby said, trailing off, any mention of his late wife always painful for him. 

“A car accident.” you quietly said, sighing heavily. 

“What’s goin’ on?” he asked, worried about you. 

“Dad, something’s…something’s not fuckin’ right. I thought that I might have found an answer, but…now I…I just don’t fuckin’ know.” you said. 

“Kid, tell me what’s goin’ on, and I’ll help. What’s not right?” Bobby asked, trying to get you to talk. 

“Me, Dad. I’m not fuckin’ right.” you said before taking a breath. “It’s…it’s me.” you weakly added. 

“Y/N, you better start talkin’, and I mean right now.” he said, his voice stern, worry overtaking him. 

“Dad, I…” you said, pausing as you looked at the building. “I, uh… I’m in the middle of something right now-” you finally said, Bobby interrupting. 

“Don’t even think about it.” he warned, knowing that you were trying to get off the phone. 

“Dad.” you sighed, trying to think of something to tell him. “I’m just bein’ fuckin’ dramatic. It’s nothing." 

"I know you, Kid, and I know it’s not nothin’. Don’t make me track you down.” he threatened, you knowing that he would definitely do it. 

“It was…it was just a dream. You know like the ones I used to have when I was little. I, uh….it was about Mom, and she…there was a fire.” you lied, hoping that he would believe you. 

“Kid.” Bobby sighed, knowing how much those dreams used to upset you, wishing he could be there with you. “You listen to me. Everything is just fine. There never was a fire. It was all just a dream, okay. That’s it." 

"Yeah, I know.” you said. 

“You sure there’s nothin’ else?” Bobby asked, feeling like there was more to it. 

“No, that was it.” you lied, not wanting to worry him, part of you afraid that he would drag you back home even though you weren’t a kid anymore. “I gotta get back to this case, but I’ll call you later, okay?" 

"Yeah.” Bobby said, the two of you silent for a moment. “Hey, Kid?" 

"Yeah?” you asked, heading towards the entrance of the health center. 

“Just…just take care of yourself, and next time somethin’ like this happens…you call me.” he said, worry in his voice. 

“Don’t worry, old man.” you said, Bobby huffing a laugh. 

“It’s my job to worry about you.” he said, guilt weighing heavily on you. 

“I know, Dad. I know.” you breathed out, your hand on the door. 

“Alright, talk to you later, Kid.” he said, you pulling open the door. 

“Yeah, Dad.” you said, hanging up the phone, taking a moment to compose yourself before finding Sam. 

“There’s your partner.” the nurse said, leading you to the filing room where Sam was sitting, a mass of files before him. 

“Thank you.” you said, pulling out a chair across from him. 

“Here you go, officer.” the nurse said, placing another load of files on the table. 

“Thank you.” Sam said, giving her a tight lipped smile. 

“You’re welcome.” she replied, returning his smile before walking out of the room. 

“Everything okay?” Sam asked as he copied down information from the birth certificate he was looking at into his notebook. 

“Fine.” you said, taking your share of files. 

“You wanna tell me what you’re really doin’ here?” Sam asked, his focus still on the file in front of him. 

“Reading through files. What’s it look like?” you sassed, Sam giving you a look. 

“Y/N.” he sighed, reaching for another file. 

“You’re not gonna drop it, are you?” you asked, skimming over the file in front of you. 

“No.” Sam simply replied, a heavy sigh coming from you.

“Do you think that maybe…this demon is the reason we…are the way we are? I mean, your visions, and my…whatever the fuck this is.” you said, looking down at your hand. 

“Maybe.” Sam said, looking up at you. 

“It’s just…I don’t fit the pattern, Sam. I mean, you and Max, there were the fires, and…” you said, trailing off, pausing a moment. “There never was a fire at my house, and my Mom…well, it wasn’t a fire that killed her. And, back in Colorado, those vamps…they acted like I was…different. Sam, one of them asked me what I was. I mean, what the fuck does that mean? What if…what if I’m-” you said, Sam grabbing your hand. 

“You’re Y/N Singer, and that’s it.” Sam said, you looking up at him. 

“But, what if it’s not, Sam. What if-” you tried, Sam interrupting. 

“There’s no what ifs. You’re talking like you’re some kind of-” Sam said, you interrupting. 

“Monster.” you said, Sam looking at you with sad eyes. “All I know is that something isn’t fuckin’ right with me, Sam. And…and I need you to promise me something.” you added, Sam shaking his head. 

“Y/N.” he said, his eyes glassy. 

“Sam, if…if I turn out to be some kind of…” you said, trailing off, Sam looking away from you. “Just promise me that you’ll do what you have to do. Dean…he…I know he wouldn’t do it, and I need to know that…I need to know that if it comes down to it you will. Because I won’t take the fuckin’ chance of hurting either one of you.” you added, Sam still looking away from you. 

“You can’t ask me to do something like that, not to you.” Sam said, turning to look directly at you. “Not when all you have to go on is what some vampire said, and a dream you had once." 

"It wasn’t just once.” you said, both of you referring to the dream you had of you and Dean in the woods. “I mean, you have to see it. Something’s wrong with me, and I just know that something bad is gonna happen." 

"Alright, how about this? What would you do if I was asking you to do that to me?” Sam asked, you shaking your head. 

“Sam, this is different.” you argued. 

“No, it’s not. Answer the question. What would you do?” he asked, you sighing. 

“I’d tell you that you were being fuckin’ stupid, and that if it ever did come to that…we’d figure something out. There’s no way I could…” you said, Sam nodding his head.   
“So, what makes you any different? Why can’t we try as hard for you as you do for us? You’re always on Dean about how he thinks he isn’t as good as other people, about how he thinks so poorly of himself, but you’re the same way, Y/N. You think it’s completely okay for you to give your life for one of us, for you to just roll over and give up, but it’s not. So, no, I won’t do what you think needs to be done because I know that you would never hurt either one of us. I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to help you, and I know Dean will too. So, you just need to forget about this whole stupid idea of yours because it’s not happening.” Sam said, you looking away from him, remaining quiet for a few moments. 

“I ever tell you what a pain in my ass you are?” you asked, Sam chuckling. “Thank you.” you quietly added, looking back at him, tears in your eyes. 

“Anytime. You’d do the same thing for me.” he said, the two of you turning your attention back to the files, Sam glancing up at you periodically. 

You and Sam walked out of the health center, Sam flipping through his notebook, one hand suddenly flying to his head. 

“Sam?” you asked, stopping in your tracks, Sam still clutching his head. “Sam?” you asked again, pulling off a glove before placing your hand on his forearm. 

There he was, the yellow eyed demon. You looked around the room and quickly discovered it was a nursery. Suddenly the scene changed, and you were now looking at a woman looking out of a window, a train sounding in the background. The yellow eyed demon made one final quick appearance before Sam’s vision ended. 

“You okay?” you asked, Sam trying to focus, your hand still on his arm. 

“Did you see him?” Sam asked, pulling out a map. 

“Yeah, he was in a nursery.” you said, Sam nodding as he looked down at the map. 

You and Sam were in a park, both of you looking down at the map, checking it again. Sam brought his hand to his head, another vision hitting him, and you quickly grabbed on to him. When it was over both of you realized that the house from the vision was the one in front of the two of you. 

“That’s it.” you said, pulling off your other glove before slipping it in your pocket. 

“Come on.” Sam said, the woman from the vision pushing a stroller along the road while holding an umbrella, the two of you quickly approaching. 

“Hi there.” you greeted, a big smile on your face. 

“Here, let me hold that for you. You look like you don’t need that anymore.” Sam quickly added, taking hold of the stroller while she closed her umbrella. 

“Oh, thanks.” she said, the two of you looking down at the baby. 

“She is just precious.” you said, turning your attention back to the mother, a proud smile on her face. 

“Is she yours?” Sam asked, glancing up at her. 

“Yeah.” the woman said, nodding. 

“Oh wow, hi!” Sam said to the baby, you quickly cutting in. 

“Where are our manners? Sorry for being so rude. I’m Y/N, and this is Sam. We just moved in up the block.” you said, a friendly smile on your face. 

“Hi, I’m Monica. This is Rosie.” she said, introducing herself and her daughter, returning your friendly smile. 

“Rosie? Hi, Rosie.” Sam said, still looking down at the baby. 

“What a lovely name!” you exclaimed, Monica smiling brightly at you. 

“So, welcome to the neighborhood.” Monica said, looking between the two of you. “Do you two have any little ones?" 

"Not yet.” Sam said, you linking your arm with his. 

“But, this little one makes me think we might have to get started. Right, honey?” you asked, Sam nodding. “I mean, she’s just such a good baby." 

"I know. I mean, she…she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you and I swear it’s…it’s like she’s reading your mind.” Monica said, you and Sam sharing a quick look. 

“Oh, you dropped your toy.” you said, looking down at Rosie as you grabbed her toy and dangled it in front of her, Rosie clutching on to your finger.

“What about you Monica? Have you lived here long?” Sam asked, trying to give you time to see if you could see or hear anything. 

“My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born.” she said, Rosie still clutching your finger. 

“And how old’s Rosie?” Sam asked, looking down at her. 

“She’s six months today. She’s big, right? Growing like a weed.” Monica said, smiling. 

“Yeah. Monica…” Sam said, distracted. 

“Yeah?” she asked, Sam not answering. 

“You two just take care.” you said, pulling your finger from Rosie’s grasp, not getting anything from her. 

“Yeah, you too, Y/N.” she said before looking to Sam. “We’ll see you guys around.” she added, Sam smiling at her before she walked away, a station wagon pulling into the drive of her house. 

“Come on.” you said, grabbing onto Sam’s arm, another vision hitting him. 

You watched as the clock in Rosie’s nursery stopped, the nursery rhyme playing from her crib mobile stopping as a gust of wind swept through the room. A black figure appeared and approached the crib just as Monica pushed open the door from the hallway, the figure now standing over the crib.   
“What are you…” Monica asked, the figure turning to face her. 

Monica was suddenly pulled back to the wall, her body hitting with a hard thud before she slid up the wall to the ceiling. 

“Rosie!!” she cried out, blood dripping from her stomach, the room suddenly bursting into flames. 

The four of you were back in the motel room. Sam was sitting at the table, rubbing his temples. You and Dean were sitting on the end of one bed, and John was on the other. 

“A vision.” John flatly said, staring at Sam. 

“Yes.” Sam slowly said, a painful expression on his face. “I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling." 

"And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because…” John said, trailing off. 

“Because these things happen exactly the way I see them.” Sam explained, John turning to you. 

“And, you have them, too?” he asked, you shaking your head. 

“No. Well, not exactly.” you said, John looking at you, waiting for you to continue. “I could only see it because I touched him." 

"Because you touched him.” John said, you nodding. 

“Look, I don’t know what to call it, okay? But, if I touch someone without these on, then I can hear or sometimes see what’s going on up there.” you said, tapping a finger to your temple. “It works with objects, too. If I touch something sometimes I can see things. That’s how I knew about the vamps. I touched the message Elkins left behind on the floor, and I saw what happened to him." 

"So, you’re telling me that you are some kind of telepath?” John asked, you shrugging your shoulders. 

“I don’t know what to fuckin’ call it. All I know is that if I put my fuckin’ hand on you then I get a front row seat to whatever is goin’ on in that head of yours.” you said, John looking as though he didn’t quite believe you. “Look, I know how it sounds. You probably think I’m fuckin’ nuts, but just trust me. Here. You know what…I’ll just show you. Think of something that I wouldn’t know about." 

"What?” John asked, watching as you pulled off a glove. 

“Think of something that I wouldn’t know about.” you instructed, John looking at you like you were crazy. “I’m serious." 

"Y/N.” he said, you reaching out to grab him, closing your eyes as you listened. 

“This can’t be happening. She’s lost her God damn mind.” you said, repeating what he was thinking, John quickly jerking away from you. “Told you." 

"Sam’s started out as nightmares, then it started happening while he was awake.” Dean said, rising up to get more coffee. “Singer’s just kinda happened one day. She’s had some dreams, too…and there’s…" 

"There’s what?” John asked, looking at Dean before turning his attention back to you. 

“It’s nothin’.” you said, shrugging your shoulders, John giving you a stern look. “Fine.” you said, rolling your eyes as you pulled your glove back off, John staring at your hand in shock as it started to glow, a small ball of light forming in your palm. “Yeah, it just kind of shoots out of there." 

"Yeah, that’s nothin’.” John sarcastically said, shaking his head before looking back to Sam. “Do you have anything else to tell me?" 

"No. I just have the visions, but it’s like the closer I get to anything to do with the demon the stronger the visions get.” Sam said, wincing. 

“Alright, when were you going to tell me about this?” John asked, the three of you looking at him. 

“We didn’t know what it meant.” Dean said, John not satisfied with his reply. 

“Something like this starts happening to your brother, to Y/N, you pick up the phone and you call me.” John said, his voice stern, Dean placing his coffee back on the counter before marching towards his father. 

“Call you? Are you kidding me? Dad, I called you from Lawrence, all right? Sam and Singer called you when I was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone? I got a better chance of winning the lottery.” Dean said, standing toe to toe with John. 

“He’s not fuckin’ wrong.” you said, John glancing to you before looking back to Dean. 

“You’re right. Although, I’m not too crazy about this new tone of yours…you’re right. I’m sorry.” John said before turning to you. “Does your father know about this?” he asked, you looking away from him. 

“Haven’t got around to telling him yet.” you said, trying to act like it wasn’t a big deal, John sighing. 

“Look guys, visions or no visions…or whatever Y/N’s got going on doesn’t matter because fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family’s gonna go through the same hell we went through.” Sam said, John shaking his head. 

“No, they’re not. No one is, ever again.” John said, Sam’s phone ringing. 

“Hello.” Sam said, you gesturing for him to put it on speaker, Sam quickly doing so. 

“Sam?” a woman asked, all of you looking at the phone confused. 

“Who is this?” Sam asked, the woman on the other end chuckling. 

“Think real hard, and it will come to you.” she said, Sam shaking his head. 

“Meg.” he said, you, Dean, and John stepping towards him. “Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window." 

"Yeah, no thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings by the way.” she said, you biting your tongue to keep from speaking. 

“Just your feelings? That was a seven story drop.” Sam said, Meg keeping quiet a moment. 

“Lemme speak to your Dad.” she said, Dean shaking his head. 

“My Dad. I don’t know where my Dad is.” Sam said, looking at John. 

“It’s time for the grown ups to talk, Sam. Let me speak to him now.” Meg said, knowing Sam was lying, Sam hesitating before handing the phone to John. 

“This is John.” John said, a serious look on his face. 

“Howdy, John. I’m Meg. I’m a friend of your boys and their delightful side kick. I’m also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood…still there John-boy?” Meg asked, John silent for a few seconds. 

“I’m here.” he said. 

“Well, that was yesterday. Today I’m in Lincoln, visiting another old friend of yours. He wants to say hi.” she said, the line going quiet as Meg pressed the phone to the ear of her hostage. 

“John, whatever you do don’t give…” he said, Meg pulling the phone away before he could finish. 

“Caleb?” John asked, you, Sam, and Dean reacting to the name instantly, each of you on high alert. 

“You listen to me. He’s got nothing to do with anything. You let him go.” John said, you no longer able to keep quiet. 

“I’d listen to him if I were you, bitch. Cause I swear if you fuckin’ touch him, I’ll kill you, and I’ll make sure you’re fuckin’ dead this time.” you said, Meg laughing. 

“Ah, there she is. You give it your best shot, baby. I’d love to get my hands on you after that cheap shot you pulled last time.” Meg said, you scoffing, Meg speaking again before you had time to say anything. “We know you have the Colt, John." 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about.” John said, Meg sighing. 

“Oh, okay. Well, listen to this.” she said before slitting Caleb’s throat, and holding the phone out, the four of you listening as he gurgled, drowning in his own blood. 

“You fuckin’ bitch. You’re dead!” you yelled, John speaking up. 

“Caleb…Caleb!!” he yelled, Meg getting back on the line. 

“You hear that? That’s the sound of your friend dying. Now, let’s try this again. We know you have the gun, John. Word travels fast. So, as far as we’re concerned you just declared war, and this is what war looks like. It has casualties.” Meg said, Dean grabbing ahold of you, giving you a look to keep quiet. 

“I’m gonna kill you, you know that?” John asked, Meg chuckling. 

“Oh, John, please…mind your blood pressure. So, this is the thing. We’re going to keep doing what we’re doing, and your friends, anyone who has ever helped you, gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved…they’ll all die unless you give us that gun.” Meg said, pausing a moment. “You know, I was thinking of heading to South Dakota next." 

"You must have a fuckin’ death wish then because you are no match for my Dad. He’ll kill ya quicker than I ever could.” you said, trying to act as though her threat didn’t bother you. 

“We’ll see about that.” she said, John quiet as he thought. “I’m waiting, Johnny…better answer before the buzzer." 

"Okay.” John finally said. 

“Sorry? I didn’t quite get that.” Meg said, wanting him to say it again. 

“I said okay. I’ll bring you the Colt.” John said, the three of you shocked that he agreed. 

“There’s a warehouse in Lincoln, on the corner of Wabash and Lake. You’re gonna meet me there.” Meg instructed. 

“It’s gonna take me about a days drive to get there.” John said. 

“Meet me there at midnight tonight.” Meg ordered, John shaking his head. 

“That’s impossible. I can’t get there in time, and I can’t just carry a gun on a plane.” John argued, Meg sighing. 

“Oh, well. I guess your friends die, don’t they? If you do decide to make it, come alone.” Meg instructed before hanging up the phone, and turning to look at Caleb’s body. “What the hell are you looking at?" 

"So, you think Meg is a demon?” Sam asked, John passing him his phone. 

“Either that, or she’s fuckin’ possessed by one.” you said, John nodding.

“It doesn’t really matter.” he said, the three of you focusing on him. 

“What do we do?” Dean asked, John silent for a moment. 

“I’m going to Lincoln.” he said. 

“What?” Dean asked, shocked. 

“It doesn’t look like we have a choice. If I don’t go, a lot of people die, our friends die.” John said, Sam shaking his head.

“Dad, the demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family. That gun is all we got. You can’t just hand it over.” Sam argued. 

“Who said anything about handing it over? Look, besides us and a coupla vampires no one’s really seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like.” John said. 

“So, what? You’re just going to pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?” Dean asked, unsure of his father’s plan. 

“Antique store.” John corrected. 

“Hey, it could work, but I wouldn’t fuckin’ bet on it.” you said, Dean glancing at you before turning his attention back to John. 

“You’re going to hand Meg a fake gun, and hope she doesn’t notice?” Dean asked. 

“Look, as long as it’s close, she shouldn’t be able to tell the difference.” John said, Dean shaking his head, frustrated. 

“Yeah, but for how long? What happens when she finds out?” Dean asked, John sighing. 

“I just…I just need to buy a few hours, that’s all.” he said, Sam quickly speaking up. 

“You mean for the three of us. You want us to stay here, and kill this demon by ourselves?” he asked, looking directly at John. 

“No, Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school. I want Dean and Y/N to have a home. I want…I want Mary alive. It’s just…I just want this to be over.” John admitted, the three of you not saying a word. 

Dean slowed the car to a stop on a muddy back road. Sam and John were standing at the back of John’s truck, checking weapons as you and Dean got out of the car, the two of them turning to face you. 

“You get it?” John asked, Dean pulling a brown paper bag out of his pocket, and passing it to John, John pulling out an antique gun. 

“You know this is a fuckin’ trap, don’t you?” you asked, Dean quickly jumping in. 

“That’s why Meg wants you to come alone.” he added, John nodding. 

“I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded. Holy water, Mandaic, amulets…” John said, trailing off. 

“Dad…” Dean hesitantly said. 

“What?” John asked. 

“Promise me something.” Dean said, looking directly at him. 

“What’s that?” John asked. 

“This thing goes south just…get the hell out. Don’t get yourself killed, all right?You’re no good to us dead.” Dean said, his voice steady despite how worried he was. 

“Same goes for you.” John said, taking a long pause. “All right, listen to me. They made the bullets special for this Colt. There’s only four of them left. Without them this gun is useless. You make every shot count." 

"Yes, sir.” Sam said, you and Dean remaining quiet. 

“Been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it’s here, and I’m not gonna be in it. It’s up to you kids now. It’s your fight. You finish this. You finish what I started. Understand?” John asked, handing Dean the Colt. 

“We’ll see you soon, Dad.” Sam said, John walking towards the driver’s side of his truck. 

“I’ll see you later.” John said before getting in his truck, the engine rumbling to life a few moments later. “Y/N!” he called out, you rushing to his open window. 

“Yeah?” you asked, Sam and Dean standing back. 

“Watch out for 'em. Keep 'em safe.” John quietly said, the two of you sharing a look. 

“You know I will.” you said, John slowly nodding. 

“I know.” he said, giving you a small smile before pulling away, the three of you watching him go. 

The three of you were sitting in the Impala outside of Monica’s house. The Colt was sitting in between Sam and Dean, and you were leaned up from the backseat, your arms folded over the back of the front seat as the three of you watched Monica and her husband finish dinner. 

“Maybe we could tell 'em it was a gas leak. Might get 'em out of the house for a few hours.” Sam suggested, looking over to you and Dean.

“Really, a gas leak?” you asked, Sam shrugging his shoulders. 

“Yeah, and how many times has that actually worked for us?” Dean asked, Sam nodding. 

“Yeah.” Sam said, pausing a moment as he thought. “We could always tell 'em the truth." 

"The truth? The fuckin’ truth? Yeah, let’s just go knock on the door, and be like, oh…we’re sorry to interrupt your dinner, but a demon is gonna drop by later to do something to your kid, and kill Monica. Mind if we stick around and kill the bastard? Yeah, I’m sure that would go over really fuckin’ well. Hell, we could talk about how great it went when we’re all in a padded fuckin’ room somewhere.” you ranted, Sam raising a brow at you. “Sorry, I’m a little…stressed, I guess." 

"Yeah.” Sam breathed out, pausing a moment. “Look, I know that it wasn’t the best idea, but I just…with what’s coming for these folks…" 

"Sam, we only got one move, and you know it, all right? We gotta wait for that demon to show itself, and then we get it before it gets them.” Dean said, the three of you turning your attention back to the house. 

“I wonder how Dad’s doing?” Sam asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“I’d feel a lot better if we were there backing him up.” Dean said, you placing your hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“I’m sure he’s just fine, guys. He’s probably givin’ that bitch hell. I bet she wishes she never fuckin’ called him.” you said, trying to make them feel better. 

“I’d feel a lot better if he were here backing us up.” Sam said, his attention back on the house. 

“Hey, we got this. This asshole is gonna wish he never fucked with us.” you said, sounding so sure of yourself despite the pit that was forming in your stomach. 

“This is weird.” Sam said, glancing over at you and Dean. 

“What?” Dean asked, the two of you waiting for him to continue. 

“After all of these years we’re finally here. It doesn’t seem real.” Sam said, staring ahead at the house. 

“Yeah, but here we are. And…it’s…it’s fuckin’ real.” you said, Dean nodding. 

“We just gotta keep our heads and do our job, like always.” Dean said, Sam quickly jumping in. 

“Yeah, but this isn’t like always.” he said. 

“True.” Dean said, the three of you slipping back into silence. 

“Guys…ah…I wanna thank you.” Sam finally said, turning to face the two of you. 

“For what?” Dean asked, you quickly speaking up. 

“Yeah, why?” you asked, looking to Sam. 

“For everything. You guys have always had my back….even if I didn’t always have yours. Even when I couldn’t count on anyone I could always count on the two of you. And, ah…I don’t know…I just wanted to let you guys know…just in case.” Sam said, Dean shaking his head. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you kidding me?” Dean asked, Sam giving him a puzzled look. 

“What?” Sam asked. 

“Don’t say just in case something happens to you. I don’t wanna hear that freaking speech, man. Nobody’s dying tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody. Except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain’t gettin’ any older than tonight, you understand me?” Dean asked, Sam looking at him a little wide eyed. 

“He’s right, Sam. Nothin’ bad is gonna happen tonight. We’re gonna go in there, and save the fuckin’ day because that’s what we do. So, let’s just focus on gettin’ this asshole to eat on of those fuckin’ bullets.” you said, Sam slowly nodding. “Everything is gonna be…fine." 

Meg was standing in the middle of a room in the warehouse, waiting for John. She finally hears a creak, and turns around to see John walking towards her. 

"John, you made it. Too bad really, I was hoping to kill more of your friends.” she said, John stopping a few feet away from her. 

“Sorry to disappoint.” he said, Meg studying him. 

“I can see where your boys get their good looks. Though, I must admit, considering what they say about you I thought you’d be…taller.” she said, John just staring at her. “Well, aren’t you the chatty one. You wanna get to business? Fine. Why don’t you just hand over the gun." 

"If I give you the gun how do I get out of here?” John asked, eyeing her. 

“If you’re as good as they say you are I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” Meg said, shrugging. 

“Maybe I’ll just shoot you.” John threatened, the corner of Meg’s mouth turning up. 

“You wanna shoot me, baby? Go ahead. There’s more where I came from.” she said, a man walking out of the shadows. 

“Who the hell’s that?” John asked, Meg glancing at the man. 

“He’s not nearly as much fun as I am, I can tell you that. So, I suggest you give us the gun.” she said, John staring at the man before turning his attention back to her. “Now!!" 

John handed the gun over to Meg, butt first. She turned it over in her hands, checking it out before looking back at John. 

"This is the Colt?” she asked, John nodding, Meg handing the gun to the man that was with her. “What do you think?" 

The man carefully examined the gun. He pointed it towards the ceiling and cocked it before lowering it back down. He aimed the gun directly at Meg and fired a shot, hitting her square in the chest. Meg staggered back, pawing at the wound. 

"You shot me! I can’t believe you just shot me!!” she yelled, shocked, the man looking at John. 

“It’s a fake.” he said, throwing the gun away, Meg turning to face John. 

“You’re dead John. Your boys are dead, and so is that precious little bitch they drag around with them.” Meg threatened, John slowly backing away. 

“I’ve never used the gun. How could I know it wouldn’t work?” John asked, Meg advancing on him. 

“I’m so not in the mood for this. I’ve just been shot.” Meg clipped out. 

“Well, then I guess you’re lucky the gun wasn’t real.” John fired back. 

“That’s funny, John. We’re going to strip the skin from your bones, but that was funny.” she said, the sound of gas escaping from a pipe distracting her for a split second, giving John time to run into the other room. 

John locked the door behind him, and went down a hatch into the alley he was in earlier, the alley lined with pipes. Meg and the man accompanying her kicked open the door, and started to follow after him. 

John reached the other end, and turned on a tap. Water started gushing over the floor, the blessing her preformed earlier his ticket to freedom. The man, who was now in front of Meg, paused a moment, then slowly started to continue, his feet steaming as he walked through the water. He quickly jumped back and yelled, Meg catching up to him. 

“Holy water, John. Real cute.” she said, John quickly taking off. 

“Dad’s not answering.” Dean said, holding his phone to his ear, listening to it ring. 

“I’m sure everything is fine. He’s probably just busy.” you said, trying to stay positive. 

“Yeah, maybe Meg was late. Maybe cell reception’s bad.” Sam added. 

“Yeah, well.” Dean said, the radio chattering with static. 

“Dean, wait. Listen.” Sam said, rolling the dial on the radio, the three of you listening as more static sounded, the wind picking up as the lights in the house started to flicker. 

“It’s coming.” you said, the three of you quickly jumping out of the car. 

Dean used a card to slide the lock on the front door open, and the three of you entered silently. Sam took the lead, you following after him with Dean bringing up the rear. Just as the three of you approached the lounge Dean was confronted by Monica’s husband. He swung a bat at Dean’s head and missed, smashing a lamp instead. 

“Get out of my house!” he yelled, Dean quickly closing in and grappling with him, grabbing the bat. “Get out of my house!" 

"Hey, listen…we’re just trying to help you, okay? Trust me.” you said, your hands held up, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. 

“Please. Mr. Holden, please.” Sam pleaded, Dean easily taking control, swinging him against the wall before placing the bat across his throat. 

“Be quiet and listen to me.” Dean sharply said, Mr. Holden struggling. “Be quiet and listen. We are trying to help you.”

“Charlie? Is everything okay?” Monica called out from upstairs. 

“Monica, get the baby!” Charlie yelled, panicked. 

“Don’t go in the nursery!!” Sam yelled, Charlie continuing to struggle. 

“You stay away from her!” he yelled, you whipping to face him. 

“We’re not gonna fuckin’ hurt her! We are trying to help!!” you yelled, Dean growing tired of his struggling. 

“You people stay away from my family, or I’ll-” Charlie said, Dean punching him, knocking him unconscious, putting his limp body over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift before carrying him outside. 

Monica was in her nightgown just as she was in Sam’s vision. She pushed open the door to the nursery to see a dark figure standing over Rosie’s crib. 

“What are you…” she asked. 

The figure raised his hand, and Monica was flung backwards into the wall. You and Sam raced up the stairs and down the hallway as Monica slid up the wall and onto the ceiling. The two of you burst into the room, and the figure turned to face the two of you, his yellow eyes shining. 

“Sam.” you said, pulling off a glove as Sam stood frozen, staring at the demon. 

“Rosie!!” Monica cried out, the ball of light in your palm growing, Sam finally snapping out of it. 

He raised the Colt and pulled the trigger. You watched in shock as the demon disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Monica, screaming, fell to the floor once he was gone. 

“Where the hell did it go?!” Sam yelled, looking to you. 

“I…I don’t know.” you said. 

“My baby!” Monica cried, getting to her feet, trying to move towards the crib, Sam stopping her. “My baby!" 

"No, wait!!” Sam yelled, looking around the room, waiting for the demon to appear again. 

“My baby!!” Monica yelled, fighting Sam. 

“I’ve got her.” you said, rushing to the crib, Dean running into the room. 

“Take her and go.” he said to Sam. 

“Rosie!!” Monica cried, still struggling in Sam’s hold. 

“Come on.” Sam said, trying to get her out of the room. 

“My baby!” she cried. 

“Y/N’s got her.” Sam said, forcing her from the room. 

“Come on, Singer.” Dean urged as you wrapped the blankets around the baby and pulled her from the crib, the crib exploding into flames the second she was in your arms, Dean quickly rushing the two of you from the room. 

“Damn it.” John said, looking down at the slashed tires on his truck, pausing just a moment before running around the side of the building. 

John ran down a dead end and stopped, looking around as he gasped for breath. He grabbed his phone, but as he raised it to his ear he was flung back against the wall, losing his grip on the phone. He hit the wall hard, and groaned in pain. The man, who John now knew to be a demon, appeared in front of him. John started to slide up the wall, the demon standing in front of him, smiling. 

The nursery window exploded outwards, flames shooting out as smoke filled the front doorway. Sam guided Monica out the door, both of them coughing. Charlie staggered up to them from where he was lying on the grass. 

“You get away from my family.” he said, glaring at Sam, attempting to hit him. 

“No, Charlie don’t.” They saved us.“ Monica said, you and Dean running out with Rosie, Monica beginning to cry. "I mean, they saved us.” she said, taking the baby from you, her husband putting his arm around them. “Thank you." 

The three of you turned back to the burning house, looking up at the nursery window, devastated that you failed. The demon was silhouetted in the burning nursery, standing there completely still. 

"It’s still in there!!” Sam yelled, starting back inside. 

“Sam. Sam, no.” Dean said, grabbing him. 

“Dean, let me go. It’s still in there!” Sam yelled, struggling. 

“No. It’s burning to the ground. It’s suicide.” Dean argued, you still watching the demon. 

“I don’t care!!” Sam yelled, snapping you out of it, you quickly rushing to stand in front of him. 

“I do!!” Dean yelled, you giving Sam a stern look. 

“Hey, look at me!” you yelled, Sam looking down at you. “You’re bein’ fuckin’ stupid. We’ll figure something else out. We’ll find another way.” you said, echoing the words from the conversation you had with him earlier. 

“Don’t worry, Y/N.” a voice said, sounding from in your head, you turning to face the window, knowing it was the demon. “We’ll meet again…my special girl.” he said, the three of you watching as the flames rose up before he disappeared. 

The three of you were back in the motel room. Dean was pacing while holding his phone to his ear, listening to it ring as you and Sam sat on the end of the bed. 

“Come on, Dad. Answer your phone, damn it.” Dean said, frustrated, hanging up the phone. “Something’s wrong.” he said, you and Sam staring straight ahead. “You guys hear me? Something’s wrong." 

"I’m…I’m sure everything is fine.” you quietly said, still distracted by what the demon said. 

“If you guys had just let me go in there, I coulda ended all this.” Sam said, angry with the two of you. 

“We’ll just have to try again.” you said, Sam shaking his head. 

“Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life.” Dean argued. 

“You don’t know that!!” Sam shot back, Dean walking towards the bed. 

“So, what, you’re just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?” Dean asked, Sam standing up. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re damn right I am!” Sam yelled, you shooting up. 

“Well, that’s not going to happen not as long as we’re around.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, we don’t get to fuckin’ do that, okay? We’ll find another fuckin’ way!” you yelled, looking up at him, Sam shaking his head. 

“What the hell are you two talking about? Dean, we’ve been searching for this demon our whole lives. It’s the only thing we’ve ever cared about.” Sam said, looking between you and Dean. 

“Sam, I wanna waste it. I do. Okay? But, it’s not worth dying over.” Dean argued, Sam looking at him confused. 

“What?” he asked. 

“I mean it. If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed then I hope we never find the damn thing.” Dean said, Sam getting angry. 

“All right, guys. Come on. We’re all really fuckin’ on edge right now.” you said, knowing a fight was coming. 

“That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom.” Sam said, Dean slowly shaking his head. 

“You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they’re gone, and they’re never coming back.” Dean said, Sam totally losing it, grabbing Dean and shoving him hard against the wall. 

“Don’t you say that, not you! Not after all this. Don’t you say that!!” Sam yelled, so angry and upset. 

“STOP IT! JUST FUCKING STOP IT!” you screamed, trying to pry them apart. 

“Sam, look.” Dean quietly said, you stilling for a moment. “The four of us…that’s all we have…and it’s all I have. Sometimes I feel like I’m barely holding it together, man…and without you, Singer, and Dad…" 

"Dad.” Sam said, upset, letting go of Dean and turning away before walking across the room. 

“Hey.” you whispered, putting your hand on his cheek, Dean taking deep breaths. “It’s okay.”

“He should have called by now. Try him again.” Sam said, tears in his eyes, Dean raising his phone. 

John’s phone was sitting on a bench, ringing yet again. Meg wandered over and picked it up, looking at the screen to see who it was, a smile on her face as she answered. 

“You guys really screwed up this time.” she said, Dean’s heart pounding. 

“Where is he?” he barked, angry. 

“You’re never going to see your father again.” Meg taunted before hanging up.


	22. Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1, Episode 22: Devil's Trap

“They’ve got Dad.” Dean said, hanging up the phone, both you and Sam waiting anxiously by.

“Meg?” Sam asked, Dean nodding. “What’d she say?”

“I just told you, Sammy.” Dean said, clearly upset. “Okay. Okay.” he muttered to himself, taking the Colt and tucking it into the back of his jeans as you started tossing things into your bag.

“What are you guys doing?” Sam asked, watching as both you and Dean frantically packed.

“We got to fuckin’ go.” you said, zipping up your bag.

“Why?” Sam asked, Dean putting on his jacket.

“Because the demon knows we’re in Salvation, all right. It knows we got the Colt. It’s got Dad, and it’s probably coming for us next.” Dean said, grabbing his bag.

“Good. We’ve still got three bullets left. Let it come.” Sam said, intent on staying.

“Sam, we’re not fuckin’ ready, okay? I mean, who knows how many of them are out there? Now, I know you want this fucker dead, and trust me, I do too. But, now is not the fuckin’ time.” you said, hoisting your bag onto your shoulder.

“She’s right, man. We’re no good to anybody dead. We’re leaving…now!” Dean said, the two of you heading for the door.

“I’m telling you, guys…we could have taken him.” Sam said, the Impala speeding down the road, Dean taking a sharp turn.

“No, we couldn’t have. You’re fuckin’ blinded by revenge right now, and you’re not thinking straight. This is big, Sam…really fuckin’ big, and we just need to take a step back. We can’t afford to make any stupid mistakes right now.” you said, leaning up from the backseat.

“What we need is a plan. Now, they’re probably keeping Dad alive. We just gotta figure out where. They’re gonna wanna trade him for the gun.” Dean said, Sam shaking his head, Dean glancing over at him. “What?” 

“Dean, if that were true, why didn’t Meg mention a trade?” Sam asked, getting upset. “Dad, he might be…”

“Don’t!” Dean shouted, not wanting to entertain the possibility.

“Look, they’re not going to do anything to him as long as we still have the gun. They’re gonna use him as leverage.” you said, Sam sighing.

“Look, I don’t want to believe it any more than you guys. But, if he is…all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job.” Sam argued, Dean’s grip tightening on the wheel.

“Screw the job, Sam!” Dean snapped, his emotions getting the better of him.

“Dean, I’m just trying to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going, and you both know that.” Sam said, glancing over to you.

“Well, sometimes we don’t get what we fuckin’ want.” you said, Sam shaking his head as he turned in his seat to face you.

“Y/N, be logical about this! You know we should strike now.” Sam argued. “Running away isn’t going to solve anything. We’re just letting him get away.”

“You be fuckin’ logical, Sam! We ARE NOT ready for this. We fuckin’ charge in after this thing, and we’re all fuckin’ dead! We just…we just need to get John back first, and then-” you said, Sam cutting you off.

“You honestly think that’s gonna happen?” Sam asked, Dean jumping in.

“Quit talking about him like he’s dead already! Listen to me…everything stops until we get him back, you understand? Everything.” Dean snapped, anger and frustration heavy in his voice, Sam pausing a moment to think.

“So, how do we find him?” he finally asked.

“Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken.” Dean suggested.

“Come on, Dean. You really think these demons are going to leave a trail?” Sam asked, Dean sighing.

“You’re right.” he breathed out, sounding so defeated.

“Look, we need help, and there’s only one fuckin’ person for the job.” you said, Dean glancing to you before pushing down on the accelerator, the Impala flying down the highway.

“Don’t you think you should have at least called first, Singer?” Dean asked, the Impala slowly crawling up the gravel drive, junk cars and various car parts strewn as far as the eye could see.

“Just let me go talk to him first.” you said, the house coming into view, a familiar pick up truck sitting there. “Oh, fuck me.”

“What?” Dean asked, noticing the truck. “Is that?” he asked, slowing the car to a stop.

“Yeah.” you sighed, knowing Jake’s presence was going to make things much more difficult.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Dean asked, putting the car in park, the three of you just sitting there.

“He’s been working a few cases with Dad here and there. I guess…Dad’s kinda taken him under his wing. I didn’t know he was gonna be here.” you said before taking of a deep breath and slowly exhaling.

“Huh? You don’t say.” Dean said, you sighing loudly. “Well, I do have a few things I need to talk to him about.” he added, his hand on the door handle.

“Nope. No fuckin’ way.” you said, putting your hand on his shoulder, stopping him. “We’re gonna go in there, find out what we need to fuckin’ know, and then we’re gone. We got more important shit to do. So, you don’t say anything to him, and he won’t say anything to you. Got it?” you asked, Dean shrugging his shoulders, an annoyed expression on his face.

“As long as he keeps his mouth shut, but if he-” Dean started, Sam interrupting.

“Dean.” Sam barked, Dean looking over at him with one brow raised. “Keep your mouth shut. We don’t have time to waste.”

“De?” you asked, needing confirmation, Dean mumbling under his breath.

“I won’t say, or do anything.” he grumbled, obviously displeased.

“Alright, just…wait here.” you said, pulling off your gloves and tossing them in the seat, Dean giving you a puzzled look. “I, uh, I haven’t fuckin’ told him yet, and we don’t have time to get into it, so if you could both just keep quiet…I’d appreciate it.”

“He doesn’t know anything?” Sam asked, turning in his seat to face you.

“No. Nothing.” you said, Sam sighing.

“We won’t say anything, Singer.” Dean said, the look on Sam’s face letting you know that he completely disagreed.

“Sam?” you asked, waiting for him to tell you that he would keep quiet.

“What? I mean, we’re here for help. He might know what’s going on with us. We could finally get some answers.” Sam said, you shaking your head.

“No, he won’t…just trust me on this, Sam. Please.” you said, Sam nodding, you looking at him a moment before climbing out of the car.

You stopped by an old tow truck, a large dog lying on the hood catching your attention. He lazily raised his head and looked in your direction, his chain connected to a post nearby. You watched his eyes seem to come to life, his tail starting to wag when he recognized you.

“Hey, Rumsfeld.” you said, walking up to him, patting his head before scratching behind his ear.

“Some guard dog you are.” a gruff voice said from behind you, the corner of your mouth turning up.

“Well, you knew I was here, didn’t ya?” you asked, turning to face him.

“Heard the car door.” Bobby said, Rumsfeld laying his head back down. “It’s good to see ya, Kid.”

“You too, old man.” you said, walking over to him, Bobby pulling you in for a hug.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, doing your best to keep your fists clenched to keep from touching him. Bobby squeezed you tighter, and you couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t want to let you go, like he was scared that you would just disappear.

Your curious mind got the better of you, and you unclenched your fist before laying your hand flat on him. His feelings immediately washed over you, and you felt yourself starting to tear up at the overwhelming amount of relief and happiness he was feeling. Guilt started to creep in, and you silently vowed that you would try to start stopping by more often.  
Your father was always there for you anytime you needed him, and you knew that you hadn’t exactly been the best daughter lately. You thought maybe that’s why he was so taken with Jake. He missed you. He was lonely, and working with Jake was an attempt to fill the void you left behind.

“So, what have you gotten yourself into?” Bobby asked, knowing that you weren’t just dropping by for a visit.

“A big fuckin’ mess.” you said, pulling back from the hug and looking over your shoulder at the Impala. “We could really use your help.”

“Well, they’re gonna have to get out of the car first.” Bobby said, looking over your shoulder at the car.

“Dad.” you sighed, Bobby turning his attention back to you. “Can you just…be nice. Maybe not pull a shot gun on anyone.”

“Hey, I got nothin’ against Sam.” Bobby said, you giving him a look. “Or…Dean. Even though he’s been draggin’ you around the country for the last year.” he grumbled, the same stern look still on your face.

“Dad, you act like he fuckin’ kidnapped me. He doesn’t force me to do anything. I left that night because he needed my help, and I wanted to go. We’re partners, and we’re…we’re-” you said, Bobby cutting you off.

“Yeah, yeah. I got it. Doesn’t surprise me.” he said, not sounding too pleased.

“Dad, he’s a good person, and you know that. I could be with someone a lot worse. You should be happy.” you said, Bobby looking away.

“I know he’s a good person, Kid. It’s just…” Bobby said, trailing off, looking uncomfortable.

“I’m not a little girl anymore, Dad.” you said, Bobby slowly nodding.

“I know that, but sometimes when I look at ya…I still see…” he said, you jumping in.

“I know, Dad. I know.” you said, giving him a sad smile, Bobby clearing his throat.

“He good to ya?” Bobby asked, toeing at the dirt with his foot, almost as if were a little embarrassed to be asking.

“He is. He’s a little overprotective, but…” you said, Bobby chuckling.

“Overprotective is what you need.” he said, you rolling your eyes. “I raised you, Kid. I know what you’re like.”

“A huge pain in the ass, huh?” you asked, Bobby smiling.

“Somethin’ like that.” he teased, both of you laughing. “You gonna go get those idjits or what?”

“Yeah.” you said, starting to turn back towards the car, stopping when you realized there was still one more matter to discuss. “Hey, Dad? You, uh, you think you could get rid of Jake for a little while?”

“Why? He’s still a little green, but he’s smart. He could help.” Bobby said, you crossing your arms over your chest.

“Well, him and Dean in the same room together isn’t a good fuckin’ idea. So, unless you feel like playing referee…” you said, Bobby nodding.

“Alright, I’ll give him something to do. Something to keep him busy for awhile.” Bobby said, you giving him a small smile, thankful that he didn’t ask you to explain everything.

“Thanks.” you said, starting back to the car, “We’ll be right in.”

The four of you were inside now, Jake nowhere in sight. Sam was sitting at a cluttered desk, reading a large book while you and Dean looked around the room.

“Glad to see things around here haven’t changed.” you said, looking at the clutter, books stacked everywhere, papers pinned on every wall.

“I have a system.” Bobby said, walking over to you and Dean with two flasks. “Here ya go.” he said, passing one of them to Dean.

“What is this…holy water?” Dean asked, Bobby nodding.

“That one is.” he said, gesturing towards the flask Dean was holding. “This is-”

“Whiskey.” you finished for him, Bobby taking a swig before passing it to Dean, Dean taking a drink.

“Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn’t sure we should come.” Dean nervously said, Bobby waving him off.

“Nonsense. Your Daddy needs help.” Bobby said, glancing to you, you giving him a nod of approval.

“Well, yeah, but last time we saw you…I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. You cocked the shotgun and everything.” Dean said, Bobby shrugging.

“Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people.” he said, Dean nodding.

“Yeah, I guess he does.” Dean said, pausing a moment. “You know…I half expected you to pull one on me.”

“Can’t say it didn’t cross my mind.” Bobby said, Dean’s eyes going wide.

“Dad.” you warned, giving him a look, Bobby sighing.

“Look, none of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back.” Bobby said, a clatter sounding from the kitchen.

“Hey, Bobby. I couldn’t find that-” Jake said, stopping short when he walked into the room, his eyes immediately focusing on you. “Y/N? Wh-what are you… Oh, wow…it’s so good to see you.” he said, quickly crossing the room to pull you into a hug. “I’ve been so worried. You’ve haven’t returned any of my calls.”

You tried your best not to touch him, but he caught you off guard. One of your hands was pressed against his chest as he squeezed you to him, and you were quickly overtaken by his thoughts.

“Oh, God. I’ve missed you so much. I knew if I hung around here long enough you’d show up. Now I just gotta get you to stay. You should be here with me. You belong with me not him. He’s just gonna hurt you. He doesn’t love you like I do.” Jake thought to himself, his thoughts running together in one big jumbled mess, you attempting to push yourself away from him to get them to stop.

“She was probably scared you’d shoot her again.” Dean said, unable to hold his tongue, you finally able to free yourself from Jake’s hold, his thoughts the only thing you could think about.

“That wasn’t me.” Jake said to Dean as you stepped back to Dean’s side. “Y/N, you gotta know that. You know I’d never hurt you, right?”

“I know.” you said, Jake watching you closely.

“Is that why you haven’t returned my calls?” he asked, a panicked look on his face.

“No. Look, I’ve just been…really busy, and-” you tried to say, Dean interrupting. 

“Yeah, busy with me.” Dean said, throwing an arm over your shoulders, pulling you into his side, not so subtly marking his territory.

“Yeah, for how long?” Jake asked, shaking his head, his question shocking you. He normally wasn’t one for confrontation.

“What the hell does that mean?” Dean asked, both of them staring each other down.

“Dean.” you said, placing your hand on his chest, feeling just how angry he was. “Jake, you need to get out of here.”

“You know I’m right, Y/N. You know what kind of person he is.” Jake said, Dean’s muscles tensing beneath your hand.

“What kind of person am I?” Dean asked, you glancing to Sam, making sure he was ready to step in if need be.

“You’re the kind of guy that is gonna get bored, and dump her in a week. Then, you’ll jump on the closest piece of bar trash you can find, and she doesn’t deserve that.” Jake said, Dean starting to take a step forward, you putting pressure on his chest, stopping him.

“You don’t know what you’re fuckin’ talking about. If I were you, I’d get the fuck out of here and quick because I’m about to move my hand, and I’m not gonna stop him from kickin’ your fuckin’ ass.” you said, Jake shaking his head.

“Y/N, please…just let me talk to you.” he said, Dean removing his arm from your shoulders. “I just want to help.”

“We don’t need your help.” Dean said, Jake glancing over at him.

“I’m not offering it to you.” Jake said before turning his attention back to you. “Just let me help.”

“He’s right. We don’t need your help, and we don’t fuckin’ want it.” you said, Jake looking at you with pleading eyes.

“So, why don’t you run along and let the professionals handle it?” Dean said, trying his best to keep calm.

“You know, despite what you may think I can handle things just fine.” Jake said, his tone harsh.

“Yeah, the bullet hole in her shoulder really fuckin’ proved that.” Dean fired back, Jake squaring his shoulders, both of them standing to their full height.

“Would you two knock it off? Save the pissin’ contest for later. We have more important things to do. I’m too too God damn old for this shit. Jake get upstairs.” Bobby said, Jake turning to face him.

“Bobby, you know I could help. I-” Jake tried to say, Bobby interrupting.

“Boy, if you don’t get your ass upstairs and quick, you’re gonna be pickin’ your teeth up off the floor.” Bobby said, Jake glancing at Dean. “It’s not just him you need to be worried about.” Bobby added, nodding towards you.

“Y/N, I’m…I’m sorry.” Jake said before making a quick exit from the room, the four of you standing there in silence.

“So, Bobby, this book…I’ve never seen anything like it.” Sam finally said, breaking the silence, both you and Bobby walking over to the desk.

“Key of Solomon? It’s the real deal, alright.” Bobby said, sitting on the corner of the desk.

“And these, uh, these protective circles…they really work?” Sam asked, looking up from the book.

“Hell, yeah. You get a demon in there, and they’re trapped. It’s like a satanic roach motel.” Bobby said, Sam chuckling.

“He’s not wrong. They fuckin’ check in, but they don’t check out. It really is somethin’ to see.” you said, Sam looking up at you, a slight smile on his face.

“Singer.” Dean said as he walked over, both you and Bobby looking in his direction.

“Yeah?” you asked, Bobby speaking at the same time.

“What?” Bobby asked, Dean pausing a moment, looking between the two of you.

“I, uh, I meant…” he said, you speaking up.

“That’s, uh, kinda what he calls me.” you said, Dean stepping to your side.

“So, you’ve used on of these before?” Dean asked, looking down at the book.

“Yeah, Dad taught me. We’ve used them on a few cases before.” you said, Dean nodding appreciatively.

“Man knows his stuff.” he said, a look of appreciation flashing across Bobby’s face.

“We may need to borrow the book though. I’m a little rusty. I haven’t used one since…well.” you said, trailing off.

“A lot of good that did ya.” Dean mumbled, you elbowing him.

“Look, I’ll tell you kids one thing. This is some serious crap you guys stepped in.” Bobby said, speaking up before anymore could be said about the Jake incident.

“Oh, yeah? How’s that?” Sam asked.

“Normal year, I hear of, say….three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops.” Bobby said, looking between the three of you.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, anxious for him to continue.

“This year I’ve heard of twenty seven so far. You get what I’m saying? More and more demons are walking among us…a lot more.” Bobby said, a serious expression on his face.

“Do you know why?"Sam asked, Bobby shaking his head.

"No, but I know it’s something big. The storm’s coming, and you kids…” Bobby said before looking to Sam and Dean. “and your Daddy…you are smack in the middle of it.”

“I really wouldn’t expect anything less at this point.” you said, the dog starting to bark outside. “Rumsfeld.” you said, you and Bobby walking to the window, the dog’s barking ending with a whine.

“What is it?” Bobby mumbled to himself, the two of you looking out the window to see the broken chain hanging, Rumsfeld nowhere in sight.

“Dad…something’s fuckin’ wrong.” you said, Meg kicking in the door and sauntering in, Dean slipping the flask of holy water out of his pocket.

“No more crap, okay?” she said, Dean coming at her, unscrewing the flask, Meg sending him flying into a stack of books.

“Dean!” you called out, Sam quickly stepping in front of you and Bobby, placing himself between the two of you and Meg.

“I want the Colt, Sam…the real Colt, right now.” Meg said, you, Sam, and Bobby slowly moving across the room, Meg following.

“We don’t have it on us. We buried it.” Sam said, Jake slowly making his way downstairs after hearing the commotion.

“Guess you’re just shit out of luck.” you said, Meg glaring at you.

“Didn’t I say no more crap? I swear…after everything I heard about you Winchesters, and…you.” she seethed, pausing a moment. “I got to tell you that I’m a little underwhelmed. First, Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you three chuckle heads. Lackluster, idiots. I mean, did you really think I wouldn’t find you?” Meg asked, Dean and Jake stepping up behind her.

“Actually, we were counting on it.” Dean said, Meg turning to look at him, Dean staring at her before looking up at the ceiling, Meg looking up to see a large symbol etched there. “Gotcha.”

“Like I said, you’re just shit outta luck, bitch.” you said, Meg glaring at you as you smiled at her.

“You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask.” Meg said from the chair she was tied to. You, Sam, and Dean watching her.

“We salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there they ain’t getting in.” Bobby said as he walked into the room, Jake following after him with a large canister of salt.

“You want me to talk to her?” you asked, Dean shaking his head no as he moved around Bobby and Sam to stand in front of Meg.

“Where’s our father, Meg?” Dean asked, trying to keep his temper under control.

“You didn’t ask very nicely.” Meg said, trying to push his buttons.

“Where’s our father, bitch?” Dean asked, the corner of Meg’s mouth turning up.

“Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot. You don’t.” she said, Dean losing his cool, and lunging at her, putting his hands on the chair arms.

“You think this is a fuckin’ game? Where is he?! What did you do to him?!” Dean yelled, you quickly stepping to his side. 

“Come on. She’s just tryin’ to get under your skin. Take a break.” you said, Dean looking over at you, Meg chuckling.

“Well, would you look at that? Gonna sic your attack dog on me?” Meg asked, both you and Dean glaring at her. “Oooo, or are you gonna use that special little trick of yours? I’m sure there are a few people here who’d love to see it.” she said, the room falling quiet, everyone’s attention on you.

“The only thing I wanna hear come out of your fuckin’ mouth is where they’re keeping John.” you said, Meg rolling her eyes.

“Oh, come on Y/N.” she said, looking up at you as you stood over her. “John’s old news. He doesn’t matter anymore. We’re talking about you now.”

“Shut the fuck up.” you said between clenched teeth, leaning down so you were face to face with her. “Or, I swear I’ll fuckin’ kill you.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk….temper…temper. You can’t kill me. I have something you need.” she said, a smug look on her face.

“Then start fuckin’ talkin’.” Dean said, trying to get her back on track, Meg ignoring him.

“What’s the matter, Y/N? Don’t like being the center of attention?” Meg asked, both Bobby and Jake stepping further into the room.

“Where’s John?” you asked, your fists clenched by your side, Meg chuckling.

“I gotta say…I’m a little disappointed. I mean, usually you’re so mouthy, so witty, but now it seems like the only thing you can say is where’s John.” she said, mocking you, pausing a moment, her eyes suddenly lighting up. “Oh, don’t tell me Daddy and pretty boy over there don’t know.” she added, your entire body buzzing with rage.

“Kid.” Bobby said, taking a few steps towards you, Sam and Jake watching quietly.

“Can’t say I’m surprised, though. You Singer’s are great at keeping secrets. Isn’t that right, Dad?” she asked, a smile on her face as she looked at Bobby. “But…then again, I guess Dad’s not really the right word.” she said, you glancing over at Bobby.

“Nice fuckin’ try. No-one is gonna fall for your bullshit, so just stop tryin’.’ you said, Meg laughing loudly.

"Honey, it’s not bullshit. In fact, I’m the only one in here being completely honest with you. I’ve never lied to you. I mean, think about it. Everyone here has. Sweet little Sam lied about going off to school, and then completely cut you out. You know, that seems to be a common theme with you. No-one ever seems to stick around. Your real-” Meg said, you lunging at her.

“Shut the fuck up.” you clipped out, Meg smiling at you.

“What’s wrong? Can’t handle the truth?” she asked, you trying to get yourself back under control.

“Singer.” Dean said, reaching out for you, pulling you away from the chair.

“Now, where was I? Oh, that’s right. Let’s see…pretty boy over there is head over heels in love with you, but I think you know that. He tells you that all he wants to do is help you, but that’s not entirely true. He’s only here on the off chance that you might show up. Then we have Dean. You didn’t really think that the two of you were going to work out, did you? I mean, sure he seems interested now, but deep down he’s scared of you. You know he could never be with someone like you. And, then there’s Daddy. He’s the worst one. He’s been lying to you your entire life. He covered it all up…who you really are, what you really are.” Meg said, you standing there silent as you took it all in.

“Singer.” Dean gently said, knowing you were close to losing it. “Sam…Sammy, get her out of here.” he added, Sam quickly approaching, Jake getting to your side first.

“Not you. You don’t fuckin’ touch her.” Dean snapped, Sam pushing Jake aside, taking your arm in his to lead you away.

“No, I’m fine. She’s fuckin’ lying. She’s just…trying to get a rise out of me.” you said, looking over to Dean, Meg laughing.

“Now you’re just lying to yourself. You know I’m right.” Meg taunted, your face falling.

“Shut up.” Dean barked, you standing there frozen in place, your mind racing.

In that moment time seemed to stand still. You could vaguely hear Dean, Sam, Jake, and your father calling your name, but you couldn’t bring yourself to answer. Your vision started to tunnel, and your palms started to sweat as your heart pounded in your chest. What if she was right? What if everything she said was true?

You could feel your breaths starting to come faster, your head spinning, your entire body breaking out in a cold sweat as you stumbled back a few steps. The feeling of a pair of strong hands gripping your shoulders grounded you, and you snapped back to reality.

“Singer, look at me. Hey.” Dean said, gently shaking your shoulders, trying to get you to focus on him.

“It’s true, isn’t it?” you quietly asked, pulling free of Dean’s grip, turning to face Bobby, who couldn’t look you in the eyes. “It’s all fuckin’ true, isn’t it?!”

“Kid.” Bobby said, reaching out for you.

“Don’t.” you said, rearing back, bumping into Dean’s chest. “Don’t fuckin’ touch me.”

“Y/N, why don’t we step outside?” Sam suggested, concern written on his face, you shaking your head.

“Come on, Singe-” Dean said, stopping himself from using the name.

“No.” you said, firmly planting your feet, everyone staring at you.

“Y/N, you should listen to them. Just take a minute.” Jake said, a pitiful look on his face.

“I don’t need a God damn minute!” you yelled, everyone still watching you closely.

“Kid, just-” Bobby tried, you raising your hand to cut him off.

“Don’t….don’t fuckin’ call me that.” you said, Meg laughing, thriving on the chaos she caused. “We have a fuckin’ job to do, and we’re gonna do it.” you said before turning to face Meg, the smug look on her face making you sick to your stomach. “Where’s John?”

“Really? Right back to business? You’re no fun.” Meg said, your patience for her gone.

“I’d start talkin’.” Dean said, leaning down so he was in her face.

“He died screaming. I killed him myself.” Meg said with a wicked grin, Dean looking at her with hate before hitting her across the face.

“That’s kind of a turn on…you hitting a girl.” Meg said, looking up at him.

“You’re no girl.” Dean fired back, Meg chuckling as she looked over to you.

“Thought that was your type.” she said, focused on you, your blood starting to boil.

“That’s it.” you snapped, lunging at her, Dean quickly grabbing you before you could get a hold of her. “Let go of me!”

“Dean.” Bobby said, moving into the next room, Dean dragging you along with him as he followed after Bobby.

“Let go.” you said, trying to free yourself from his hold, Dean holding onto you tighter, Jake and Sam walking into the room.

“Give us a minute.” Dean said, Sam, Bobby, and Jake leaving the room, Dean finally loosening his grip on you.

“Look, we don’t have time for this bullshit.” you said, jerking free, Dean stepping in front of you to keep you from leaving the room.

“You know you can’t believe anything she says. None of that shit was true. That’s…that’s just what they do. They fuck with people.” Dean said, refusing to believe anything Meg said.

“Yeah.” you said, telling him what he wanted to hear, Dean looking at you shocked.

“Yeah? You’re not gonna fight me?” he asked, expecting an argument.

“No, you’re right.” you said, the look on Dean’s face telling you that he wasn’t convinced. “Now, call everyone back in here. We’re wasting time we don’t have.”

“You sure you’re-” Dean tried to say, you interrupting. 

“I’m fine.” you said, the two of you staring at each other for a moment, you raising a brow at him.

“Guys.” Dean called out, Sam, Jake, and Bobby entering the room, an awkward silence settling over the room.

“We just gonna stand here and fuckin’ look at each other, or are we gonna do our God damn jobs?” you asked, Sam looking at you.

“Y/N.” Sam gently said, trying to approach you with caution. “Are you…are you sure you’re okay? I mean, we can handle this if you want to-”

“I’m fine.” you said, cutting him off, Sam looking to Dean.

“Look, we all know Meg’s lying. Nothing she said was…true. She’s…she’s lying about everything. He’s…he’s not dead. Dad’s alive.” Dean said, thinking that if he said it enough it would become fact. “I’ve just got to get her to admit it.”

“Dean, you got to be careful with her. Don’t hurt her.” Bobby said, Dean turning to face him.

“Why?” he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

“Because she really is a girl, that’s why.” Bobby said, Sam looking at him confused.

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked.

“She’s possessed.” Jake said, Bobby nodding.

“That’s a human possessed by a demon. Can’t you tell?” Bobby asked, looking between Sam and Dean, still refusing to make eye contact with you.

“Are you trying to tell me there’s an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?” Dean asked, Bobby nodding. “That’s actually good news.” he added, looking at Meg in the other room, Meg staring back at him.

“That one.” you said, pointing out a page in the book that Sam was looking through, Sam quickly scanning over it before looking up at Dean, the two of them moving over to Meg.

“Are you gonna read me a story?” Meg asked, you hanging back like Dean instructed, Jake stepping to your side.

“Something like that.” Dean replied, Meg smiling.

“Y/N, those things she said…I-” Jake started, you cutting him off.

“Not now.” you said, refusing to look at him, your attention on Sam and Dean.

“Hit it, Sam.” Dean said, glancing back at Sam.

“Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino.” Sam read aloud, Meg looking up at Dean.

“An exorcism? Are you serious?” she asked.

“Oh, we’re going for it, baby…head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards.” Dean answered, Meg appearing somewhat nervous.

“Tribuite virtutem deo.” Sam read, Meg flinching in pain, Sam looking to Dean, unsure if he should continue.

“I’m gonna kill you. I’m gonna rip the bones from your body.” Meg threatened, Dean shaking his head.

“No, you’re gonna burn in hell. Unless you tell us where our Dad is.” Dean said, Meg just smiling at him. “Well, at least you’ll get a nice tan.” he added, glancing up at Sam, nodding at him to continue.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversaill, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica.” Sam read, Meg shaking in obvious pain, Sam stopping when she gasped.

“He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That’s when I slit his throat.” Meg said, Dean leaning down so that he was face to face with her.

“Sam, keep reading.” you said, stepping further into the room, Jake trying to stop you.

“For your sake, I hope you’re lying. Cause if it’s true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God!” Dean yelled, you stepping to Sam’s side.

“Perditionis venenum propinare vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallacrae.” Sam read, wind starting to blow through the room, you nudging him to continue. “Hostis humane salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu del. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt.” Sam read, pausing for Dean to speak.

“Where is he?” Dean asked, Meg in obvious pain.

“You just won’t take dead for an answer, will you?” she asked, breathing heavily.

“Where is he?!” Dean yelled.

“Dead!!” Meg screamed, Dean shaking his head.

“No, he’s not! He’s not dead! He can’t be!!” Dean yelled, so angry and upset, Sam looking at him with concern. “What you are looking at? Keep reading!”

“Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tham secura tibi facias, libertate servire te vogamus andi nos.” Sam read, the chair Meg was tied to starting to slide around the trap. “Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesia humiliare digneris, to togamus andi.”

“He will be!!” Meg panted, you putting your hand on Sam’s arm to stop him.

“Wait! What?!” Dean asked, Meg hanging her head.

“He’s not dead, but he will be after what we do to him.” she said, slowly raising her head to look up at Dean.

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Dean asked.

“You don’t.” Meg said, Dean looking to Sam.

“Sam!” he barked, urging him to continue reading.

“A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City.” Meg said, you taking a few steps towards her.

“Missouri?” you asked, Meg nodding.

“Where, where? An address!” Dean demanded, Meg shaking her head.

“I don’t know.” she said.

“And the demon…the one we’re looking for…where is it?” Sam asked, Meg looking to him.

“I don’t know! I swear! That’s everything. That’s all I know.” Meg said, you and Dean both looking at her coldly.

“Finish it.” Dean said, Meg looking up at him with wide eyes.

“What? I told you the truth!” she yelled, completely panicked.

“I don’t care.” Dean said, his tone harsh.

“You son of a bitch, you promised.” Meg said, fear overtaking her.

“I lied!! Sam?” Dean asked, Sam not saying anything, Dean looking at him. “Sam! Read.”

“Maybe we can still use her. Find out where the demon is.” Sam quietly said as you and Dean walked by him.

“She doesn’t fuckin’ know.” you said, Sam shaking his head.

“She lied.” Sam said, Dean turning to face him.

“Sam, there’s an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We’ve got to help her.” Dean said, Bobby walking up to the three of you.

“You’re gonna kill her.” Bobby said, looking between you and Dean.

“What?” Dean asked, Jake clearing his throat.

“You said she fell from a building.” Jake said, Dean refusing to acknowledge him.

“That girl’s body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it…that girl is going to die.” Bobby explained.

“Listen to me, all of you. We are not gonna leave her like that.” Dean said, talking to Sam, Bobby, and Jake.

“She is a human being.” Bobby said, trying to reason with him.

“And we’re gonna put her out of her fuckin’ misery.” you said, Dean nodding in agreement with you.

“Sam, finish it.” Dean said, Sam looking at you and Dean before turning to Bobby, unsure of what the right thing to do was. “Finish it.”

“I’ll fuckin’ do it.” you said, taking the book from Sam before marching back into the room with Meg. “Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebisuae, benedictus deus, gloria patri.”

Meg threw her head back and screamed. You all watched as the demon left through her mouth in a thick, black cloud, the cloud making its way to the ceiling before disappearing. Meg leaned forward in the chair, her head hung down, blood starting to drip from her mouth. All of you stood there in silence watching, not sure if it was really over until she lifted her head.

“She’s still alive. Call 911. Get some water and blankets.” Dean said, Bobby rushing off as Dean and Sam moved to untie her.

“Thank you.” she weakly whispered.

“Shh, shh. Just take it easy.” Sam said, trying to be as gentle as he could with her.

“Come on. Let’s get her down.” Dean instructed, both of them lifting her from the chair.

The sickening sounds of bones crunching and Meg screaming in pain filled the room as they lowered her to the floor. You quickly crouched down beside her, Jake following after you, standing right behind you.

“Sorry, sorry. I got you. I got you. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Sam said, trying to comfort her.

“A year.” Meg whispered, her voice strained.

“What?” Sam asked, struggling to hear her, you placing your hand on her.

“It’s been a year. She…she was possessed for a year.” you said, the excruciating pain she was feeling washing over you, causing you to pull your hand back.

“I’ve been awake for some of it. I couldn’t move my own body. The things I did…It’s a nightmare.” she whispered, struggling to get words out.

“That wasn’t you. None of it was you.” Jake said, completely understanding what she meant, Meg’s eyes flicking to him.

“Was it telling us the truth about our Dad?” Dean asked, desperate to know.

“Dean.” Sam scolded, more worried about the poor girl in front of him.

“We need to know.” Dean said before looking to you. “Can you…” he asked, trailing off as you placed your hand on her.

“You don’t have to talk, okay? Just think about what you want to say.” you said, closing your eyes as you tried to focus on her thoughts, the overwhelming pain she was feeling making it hard to concentrate. “It’s the truth, but she says that it wants you to come for him.”

“If Dad’s still alive, none of that matters.” Dean said, you taking your hand off of her as Bobby walked in with a blanket and a glass of water, handing the glass of water to Dean while he and Sam covered her up.

“Where is the demon we’re looking for?” Sam asked, Dean holding her head up so she could drink, blood washing into the glass, you placing your hand on her.

“She says he’s not there, but there are other ones…awful ones.” you said, trying to make sense of her jumbled thoughts, her breathing growing ragged.

“Where are they keeping our Dad?” Dean asked, Jake and Bobby staring at you in shock.

“By…by the river. Sunrise.” you said, looking at Dean, Meg’s breath coming out in a weak rattle.

“Sunrise. What does that mean? What does that mean?” he asked, looking down at her, looking to you when he saw you remove your hand from her. “Y/N?” 

“She’s gone. I…I couldn’t get anything else. Everything was just coming in pieces. She was in too much pain to think straight.” you said, getting to your feet and walking from the room.

“So, you can…you can hear things?” Jake asked, the two of you standing off to the side, Bobby busy talking with Sam and Dean.

“Yeah.” you said, not looking at him, your attention on Sam, Dean, and Bobby.

“That’s why you were wearing the gloves the last time I saw you.” Jake said, you simply nodding. “Y/N…I’m…I’m…”

“What? You’re sorry?” you asked, finally looking up at him, Jake looking at you with sad eyes. “Is this the part where you tell me that you’re gonna do whatever you can to help me? Or, are you gonna tell me how bad you feel for me, and offer to be there?”

“Y/N…I just want to help. I-” he said, you cutting him off.

“I don’t need your fuckin’ help or your pity, Jake. I don’t need a God damn thing from you.” you snapped, taking out all of the anger you were feeling on him.

“It’s not like that. I didn’t mean…” he said, you shaking your head.

“No, I know what it’s like. I was in your head, remember?” you asked, Jake looking down at his feet.

“I’m just worried about you. I mean, after everything that happened today…” he said, pausing a moment. “He…he’s no good for you.”

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me right now?” you asked, shocked that he was going to bring this up.

“You gotta see that.” he said, his eyes coming up to meet yours. “He doesn’t….he doesn’t love you…not like I do. I’ve loved you since we were kids, and I know that…I know that part of you feels the same way. He’s gonna hurt you, and I…Y/N, I just…you don’t deserve that.”

“Y/N.” Dean called out, you looking over your shoulder at him.

“Y/N.” Jake said, your eyes still on Dean.

“Fuck you.” you said, looking back at him. “I never loved you, Jake. I fuckin’ used you to distract myself. You were just too pathetic to see that.” you added, trying to hurt him.

“You don’t mean that.” Jake said, his eyes glassy.

“Guess everyone is getting a little piece of the truth today.” you said before quickly turning on your heel, and walking over to Sam and Dean.

“You better hurry up and beat it before the paramedics get here.” Bobby said, you refusing to look at him.

“What are you gonna tell them?” Dean asked.

“You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I’ll figure something out.” Bobby said, you scoffing.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t worry about that, De. He’s got that whole lying thing figured out. Hell, he’s a fuckin’ expert.” you said before walking to the door, Bobby watching you go.

“Here, take this. You might need it.” Bobby said, handing the Key of Solomon to Sam.

“Thanks.” Sam said, taking the book from him.

“Thanks…for everything. Be careful, alright?” Dean said, Bobby nodding.

“You just go find your Dad, and when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won’t even try to shoot him this time.” Bobby said, Dean chuckling as Sam walked to the door to join you. “Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, Bobby pausing a moment.

“Can you…just take care of her. She’s gonna…she’s gonna act like everything is fine, but-” Bobby said, Dean interrupting.

“I know.” Dean said, Bobby following him to the door, stepping outside with the three of you.

“Hey, Kid.” Bobby said, stopping you, Sam and Dean continuing on to the car.

“That really doesn’t apply anymore, does it? Better just stick with Y/N.” you said, hurt flashing across Bobby’s face.

“I know you’re angry, and you have every right to be…but I can explain everything if you’ll let me.” he said, you shaking your head.

“Save it. I don’t want to fuckin’ hear it. I’m sure you’ll just twist everything around.” you snapped, feeling so betrayed.

“Kid, please-” Bobby started, you interrupting.

“I can’t believe a word you fuckin’ say!” you yelled, tears welling up in your eyes. “You have lied to me my whole life, but that stops now.” you said, reaching out and grabbing his arm, closing your eyes as you were transported to the past.

Bobby was sitting at his desk, reading through a book, the room mostly dark save for the lamp on the desk. He reached for his tumbler of whiskey and downed in, sitting it back on the desk before raising his hand to rub his tired eyes. He closed the book he was reading and leaned back in his chair, closing his weary eyes. A sudden pounding on the door forced his eyes open, and he quickly got to his feet, grumbling under his breath as he walked to the door.

“Bobby! Bobby! Open up!” a voice cried out, the pounding growing more intense, Bobby grabbing the gun he kept by the door.

“What?” Bobby asked, flinging open the door before raising the gun, aiming it at the person outside.

“I need your help.” the man said before looking over his shoulder, the baby in his arms wailing loudly.

“James?” Bobby asked, the man looking back at him, Bobby stepping aside to let him in.

“Lock the door.” James said as he walked inside, the baby he was holding still crying uncontrollably.

“What are you doing here?” Bobby asked, locking the door, James starting to pace back and forth.

“I don’t have time to explain. They…he’s…..” James said, trailing off, out of his mind with fear. “I need your help. I need you to do something for me.”

“You tell me what’s going on, and I’ll do what I can.” Bobby said, James shaking his head.

“There’s no time for that. He wants….she’s not safe. I need you to keep her safe.” James said, thrusting the crying baby into Bobby’s arms. “You have to keep her safe. Promise me that you’ll keep her safe.”

“Safe from what?” Bobby asked, James walking to the door.

“From…from him.” James said, turning the lock on the door before opening it, taking one last look over his shoulder before walking out, and closing the door behind him.

Bobby stood looking at the door in shock, the baby in his arms still crying. He looked down at the small bundle in his arms, and moved the pink blanket away from the baby’s face so he could see her. He looked down at her tiny face, her cheeks red, and tear stained from crying.

“Shh..shh.” he said, bouncing her gently, the baby starting to quiet down as she looked up at him with wide eyes. “It’s gonna be okay, Kid. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”

You jerked your hand back and took a few steps back, Bobby watching you closely. You opened your mouth to speak, but quickly closed it, not sure exactly what you wanted to say. There were so many thoughts racing through your mind, and you couldn’t seem to focus on a single one.

“Kid, I-” Bobby said, you raising one hand, signalling him to stop.

“I can’t…just….don’t.” you said, tears starting to spill over as you turned away from him to head back to the car, leaving him standing there all alone.

“Need me to take over?” you asked, looking over at Dean, Sam snoring softly in the backseat, the sun having set long ago. 

“Nah, I’m good.” he said, silence creeping back in.

You turned your attention back to the passenger side window, the scenery flying by in a dark blur, the inside of the car illuminated by passing headlights now and then. The events from earlier in the day started to run through your mind, Meg’s words and the look on your father’s face when you asked him if it were true playing over and over.  
Father…Father, that word in particular kept running through your mind. At first it was Bobby’s face that you were seeing, but that soon faded. The face of the man from Bobby’s memory kept staring back at you, and you felt yourself growing angry all over again.

You turned in your seat, so that you were staring straight ahead. You tried to focus on the yellow lines in the middle of the road. The lines were flying at you, almost running together, and you found yourself trying to count them. You needed something else to occupy your mind.

“Hey.” Dean said, getting your attention. “What she said-”

“It’s true…all of it.” you softly said, trying to focus back on the lines, starting your count over.

“Not all of it.” Dean said, you shaking your head, your eyes glassy.

“It is. I know it is. I…I saw it, and-” you said, Dean interrupting.

“That part may be, but I’m sure there’s a reason. Bobby wouldn’t just…he…” Dean said, trailing off, not sure what the right words were.

“We don’t have to talk about it, De. I, uh, I really don’t want to.” you said, still staring straight ahead.

“You know…what she said about me…that’s not true.” Dean said, tears threatening to fall as you swallowed around the lump in your throat.

“You say that now.” you said, your tone almost robotic.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asked, glancing over at you.

“It means…here’s your free fuckin’ pass. You should get out while you still can.” you said, anger bubbling under the surface as you tried your best to keep your voice calm and even.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Dean asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

“I’m gonna help you find your father, and then I’m…then-” you said, Dean cutting you off.

“You’re just gonna take off.” Dean said, you nodding, Dean scoffing.

“What?” you asked, finally getting the nerve to look at him, Dean shaking his head.

“So, that’s it, huh? You’re just gonna turn tail and fuckin’ run?” Dean asked, looking between you and the road.

“What the hell else am I supposed to do?” you asked, Dean’s grip tightening on the wheel.

“Are you really asking me that?” he asked, you remaining silent as you waited for him to continue. “Oh, I don’t know, Y//N. How about not runnin’ away? How about stickin’ with me, and not just fuckin’ leaving me?”

“I’m doing this for you. Jesus fucking Christ! Can’t you see that?” you asked, the two of you no longer caring about Sam sleeping in the backseat.

“Oh, you’re doing it for me? Really? That’s bullshit, and you know it. You’re scared, and you’d rather run away then let me fuckin’ help you!” Dean yelled, Sam choosing to remain still, to pretend that he was still sleeping.

“You can’t fuckin’ help me!!” you shouted. “You heard her, Dean. I’m…I’m not fuckin’ human.”

“She lied!” Dean roared, so frustrated with you.

“We both know that she didn’t. I saw it, Dean. I saw how scared my father was when he left me with Bobby that night. He told him that he had to keep me safe from him…that he wanted me. Now, I don’t know what the fuck I am, but I know it can’t be good. I know that fuckin’ yellow eyed bastard wants me for some reason, and I won’t take the chance of you or Sam getting hurt. If I leave now the two of you have a chance.” you said, Dean glancing at you.

“And how the fuck do you know that it’s the demon that wants you?” Dean asked, still looking between you and the road.

“Because he basically fuckin’ told me so himself! Back at…back in Salvation…I heard him. He was in my fuckin’ head, De. He told me that we would see him again soon, and he called me his special girl. I have to go. You gotta understand that. I have to get as far away from the two of you as I can because if I don’t…something bad is going to happen. So, you can be mad at me….you can fuckin’ hate me. But…as soon as we find John…I’m gone.” you said, Dean swerving to the side, pulling the car off of the road. “What are you doing?”

“I’m talking some fuckin’ sense into you.” he said before throwing the car in park.

“Dean, we don’t have time for this. Drive.” you said, Dean shutting off the engine.

“You can sit there and tell me that you’re doing this for me all you want, but that’s bullshit. Everything you just fuckin’ said is bullshit. I’m not gonna say that I understand everything you’re feeling because I don’t. I don’t understand what it’s like to not know what’s happening to you. But, I do know that you’re scared, and I can fucking understand that. Y/N…here lately…that’s…that’s the only fuckin’ thing I have been. I’m scared for my Dad. I’m scared for Sammy, and what that…what he has to do with the demon. And, I’m scared for you.” Dean said, you shaking your head.

“You’re scared of me.” you said, Dean pounding his fist on the wheel.

“I’m not scared of you! I’m scared FOR you.” he said, pausing a moment. “You’re sitting there, and you’re making a choice that’s not yours to make.”

“Dean.” you said, pausing as you tried to think of a way to get through to him.

“No, you need to listen to me. You do not get to make choices for me. You don’t get to sit there and tell me what you think’s best for me because you don’t know. You…you don’t fuckin’ know.” he said, you turning your head, looking away from him. “When all of this started happening do you remember what I told you?” 

“You said…you said that you didn’t care. You said you didn’t care if I had magic fingers, or if I woke up one day and could shoot rainbows outta my ass.” you said, laughing a little under your breath.

“Nothing’s changed.” Dean said, you shaking your head.

“Everything’s changed, De.” you said, taking a deep breath before slowly releasing it “I don ’t even know what I am. What if-”

“What if nothin’. You can’t make decisions like this just because you think something might happen.” Dean argued, both of you beyond frustrated.

“I don’t think. I know.” you snapped.

“Well, that’s just not fuckin’ good enough for me. You don’t get to just…leave. You promised you wouldn’t. You said you’d stay for as long as I wanted you to, and I want you to. I need you to.” Dean said, silence taking over. “I don’t care what you are, Y/N. None of that matters to me. The only thing that matters is you. I need you here. It’s you and me, okay? It’s supposed to be you and me.”

“You and me.” you softly said, looking down at your hands in your lap, feeling ridiculously guilty.

“Yeah.” Dean said, you shaking your head at how ridiculous you were being.

“I’m sorry.” you said, looking over at him, tears in your eyes. “I’m so fuckin’ sorry. God, you don’t fuckin’ need this right now. I was just so….I’m just so scared. I’m just…I’m sorry, De.”

“C'mere.” Dean said, you sliding over in the seat next to him, Dean taking your face in his hands.

“It’s you and me, okay?” you said, your breath ghosting over his lips, Dean leaning down, gently pressing his lips to yours.

“You and me.” he whispered when he pulled back, you laying your head on his shoulder as he started the car.

“I’m the biggest fuckin’ hypocrite on the planet.” you said, Dean looking down at you. “If either one of you tried that shit I’d kick your asses into next week.”

“I know you would. I was just returning the favor.” he said as he pulled back out onto the road.

“Thank you.” you said, Dean kissing the top of your head, the Impala’s engine rumbling as he accelerated.

The three of you had made it to Jefferson City, and Dean slowed the car to a stop next to a set of train tracks. You climbed out of the car, Sam following after you with the Key of Solomon tucked under his arm. Sam placed the book on the roof of the car, and started to flip through it, spinning a marker in his hand as he read. You walked to the trunk of the car where Dean was loading weapons into his duffel bag, a solemn expression on his face.

“You’ve been quiet.” Sam said, giving Dean a concerned look before turning to you. “You, too.”

“Just getting ready.” Dean said, you nodding.

“Me too.” you replied, Sam looking between the two of you, completely unconvinced.

“He’s gonna be fine, Dean.” Sam said, Dean not answering as Sam continued to flip through the book, you walking over to him.

“Smart.” you said, looking at the page he was studying, Sam walking to the open trunk, wiping off some dirt before starting to draw.

“Dude, what are you drawing on my car?!” Dean asked, watching with wide eyes.

“Just let him do it.” you said, Dean still looking to Sam for an explanation.

“It’s called a Devil’s trap. Demons can’t get through it or inside it.” Sam explained, Dean shrugging.

“So?” he asked, Sam looking up at him.

“So, the trunk is basically a lock box now.” you said, Sam moving around to the other end of the trunk.

“So?” Dean asked again.

“So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad.” Sam said, Dean shaking his head.

“What are you talking about? We’re bringing the Colt with us.” Dean said before looking to you. “Back me up here, Y/N.”

“We can’t, Dean. We’ve only got three bullets left. We can’t just use them on any demon. We’ve got to use them on THE demon.” Sam said, both of them looking to you.

“Fuck, I don’t know. I mean…I can see both sides. I know we need to save the bullets, but I also have a feeling that we’re in over our fuckin’ heads here.” you said, Sam taking a deep breath.

“No, we have to save Dad, okay? Y/N’s right. We’re gonna need all the help we can get.” Dean said, only seeming to hear the part that supported his side of the argument.

“Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Guys, he wouldn’t want us to bring the gun.” Sam argued, Dean beginning to get frustrated.

“I don’t care, Sam. I don’t care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what Dad wants?” Dean asked, you putting yourself between them, knowing a fight was coming.  
“We want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too…both of you. I mean, you two are the ones who came and got me at school!” Sam shouted, Dean scoffing. “You two are the ones who dragged me back into this. I’m just trying to finish it!”

“Sam, we want this thing dead, too, but-” you said, Dean cutting you off, no longer able to hold his tongue.

“Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can’t wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? We’re gonna be the ones to bury you. You’re selfish, you know that? You don’t care about anything but revenge. You’re blinded by it.” Dean said, Sam shaking his head in disbelief.

“That’s not true, Dean.” Sam said, Dean scoffing. “If anyone here is blind, it’s you.” he added, pausing a moment as he turned his attention to you. “And you say I’m the selfish one?” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean, Sam?” you asked, looking up at him.

“I overheard your plan in the car, and let’s not forget about the conversation we had back in Salvation.” Sam said, you narrowing your eyes at him.

“Sam.” you warned, Dean silent as he watched the two of you.

“You were gonna take off? Just like that? And I’m the selfish one?” Sam asked, staring down at you.

“What can I say? Guess I was just taking a page outta your book.” you snapped back.

“And what about Salvation, Y/N?” Sam asked, Dean grabbing your arm to hold you in place, fearing that you would lunge at Sam.

“What about Salvation, Sam? You want to just clear the fuckin’ air right now?” you asked, Sam looking at you a little shocked.

“We…we don’t have time for that.” Sam said, shaking his head as he took a breath to calm himself. “Look, I want Dad back, but they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, and they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you both know it. We can not bring that gun. We can’t.”

“Fine.” Dean said, staring him down, obviously not agreeing with him at all.

“I’m serious, Dean.” Sam said, not backing down.

“I said fine, Sam.” Dean said, taking the Colt out of his jacket and holding it up to show Sam before putting it back in the trunk.

The three of you were walking along the river. Dean was in the lead, with you following after, and Sam trailing behind you. Dean stepped up beside some trees and stopped, both you and Sam coming to a stop beside him.

“Hey, hey.” Dean said, you and Sam looking at him. “I think I know what Meg meant by sunrise.” he said, you and Sam looking over to see an apartment building with a sign out front that read Sunrise Apartments. “Son of a bitch.” 

“Yeah, that’s fuckin’ smart.” you said, Dean nodding.

“Yeah. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside.” Dean said, the three of you staring at the building.

“Yeah, and make anybody attack us.” Sam said, Dean letting out a slow breath.

“And so…we can’t kill them. It’s a building full of human shields.” Dean said, his mind racing as he tried to come up with a plan.

“Well, I could always use this.” you said, holding up your hand, both Sam and Dean looking at you. “What? I mean, it shouldn’t kill them, and it’s the best we fuckin’ got right now.”

“It shouldn’t kill them.” Sam said, shaking his head, not liking your idea. “You know, there’s also the fact that they probably know exactly what we look like, and they could look like anybody.”

“Yeah, this sucks out loud.” Dean said, you nodding in agreement.

“Tell me about it. Alright, so…how the hell are we going to get in?” Sam asked, Dean looking over the building for a minute.

“Pull the fire alarm.” Dean suggested, looking over to you.

“That would get all of the civilians out.” you said, Dean nodding.

“Okay, but then the city responds in what…seven minutes?” Sam asked, looking between you and Dean.

“Seven minutes exactly.” Dean said, the three of you sharing a look before heading towards the building.

Sam walked in the front door and quickly made his way to the fire alarm on the wall, both you and Dean waiting for him outside. Sam was just about to pull the alarm when he spotted a man walking down the hallway. He moved to the stairs like he was going to go up them, glancing back at the man, who was walking towards the front door. As soon as the man was through the door Sam made his way back to the alarm and pulled it before making a quick exit from the building.

“Hey, what’s happening? Is it a fire?” Dean asked one of the fireman standing nearby, people pouring out of the building as other firefighters milled around the scene.

“We’re figuring that out right now, sir. Just stay back.” the fireman said, taking his hands and moving Dean back a few steps.

“Please, could you just tell us what’s going on, sir?” you asked, the fireman looking to you.

“Ma'am, like I said, we are trying to figure that out.” he explained, his tone short.

“Well, we’ve got a Yorkie upstairs, and he pees when he’s nervous…” Dean quickly said, the fireman holding up his hand.

“Sir, the two of you are going to have to stay back.” he explained again, Sam moving behind the three of you to the fire truck, picking the lock on the compartment he found.

The three of you were walking down the hallway, each of you dressed in full firefighter gear. The gear was hanging loosely from your frame, and you struggled to keep up with Sam and Dean.

“I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up.” Dean said, checking the doors of the apartments with his EMF.

“You never told me that.” Sam said as you removed the breathing apparatus you were wearing, Dean’s EMF going off.

“Wait a second.” you said, pulling off the heavy gloves you were wearing, tossing them to the ground as Dean raised his fist to knock. “Alright, let’s go.”

Dean started to pound on the door, the three of you waiting anxiously for the door to open. The woman inside raised her head, her eyes completely black. She rose from her seat and made her way to the door to look out the peephole, a man soon joining her.

“This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate.” Dean said, the man stepping behind the door, nodding for the woman to open it.

The woman unlocked the door, and Sam and Dean shoved it open. The woman was thrown back a couple feet as Sam and Dean shoved their way through. The two of them started spraying the couple with holy water from the tanks on their backs, the man and woman’s skin burning.

“Look out!” you shouted, both Sam and Dean moving out of the way just as the ball of light left your palm, the woman flying back onto the table when it struck her, Dean punching the man and shoving him into the closet.

“Come on!” Dean shouted, Sam grabbing the woman off of the table and shoving her into the closet as well, Dean leaning against the door, the door lurching as the demons inside tried to get out. “Hurry up!”

“Sam!” you called out, tossing him a canister of salt from the duffel bag.

Sam quickly ran a line of salt in front of the closet door. As soon as he was finished the pounding from inside the closet stopped, and you felt yourself stop a moment to take a breath. The three of you quickly removed the gear you all were wearing and moved to the bedroom door. Dean slowly pushed it open, the three of you spotting John on the bed immediately. Dean rushed in, getting to his father’s side in record time.

“Dad?” Dean asked, leaning down and listening. “He’s still breathing.” he said, both you and Sam looking relieved, Dean starting to shake John. “Dad, wake up. Dad!”

“Come on, John.” you said under your breath, Dean taking a knife from his pocket to cut the restraints around John ’s wrists.

“Wait. Wait.” Sam said, both you and Dean looking at him.

“What?” Dean asked, anxious to free his father.

“He could be possessed for all we know.” Sam said, Dean shaking his head.

“What are you nuts?” Dean asked, you looking down at John.

“De, it wouldn’t hurt to check.” you said, Dean looking at you like you were crazy.

“Dean, we got to be sure.” Sam said, taking a flask of holy water out of the duffel bag before sprinkling it on John, the holy water having no effect, John moaning as he started to come around.

“Sam? Why are you splashing water on me?” John asked, his voice rough from disuse.

“Dad, are you okay?” Dean asked, John slowly looking in his direction.

“They’ve been drugging me. Where’s the Colt?” John asked, Sam quickly jumping in.

“Don’t worry, Dad. It’s safe.” Sam said, Dean cutting John free.

“Good boys. Good boys.” John muttered, Dean helping him sit up. “You too, Kid.” John slurred, trying to focus on you.

“We’ve gotta get the fuck outta here.” you said, Sam and Dean each getting on either side of John, the two of them easing him from bed before starting to carry him out of the bedroom. “Come on!” you urged, the front door suddenly bursting open, two men coming in.

“Go! Go!” Sam yelled.

“Back! Back!” Dean quickly added, the three of them working their way back into the bedroom, you staring at the two men. “Y/N!”

“Go! Get him out of here! you yelled, raising your hand, your palm glowing brightly, the ball of light sending one of the demons crashing to the floor.

"Y/N, get your ass in here!” Dean barked, you still focused on the remaining demon. “Y/N!!” Dean yelled, Sam reaching out to grab you, and pulling you inside before closing the bedroom door and locking it.“ 

"What are you doin’? I fuckin’ had him.” you snapped, an axe suddenly crashing through the door, Sam quickly pouring a line of salt in front of the door as John and Dean climbed out on the fire escape.

“Let’s go!” Dean yelled, Sam tossing him the duffel bag before going out the window sill, holding his hand out for you once he was outside.

“Wait.” you said after climbing out the window, your hand reaching out for the salt canister.

“Y/N!” Dean barked as you poured a line of salt on the window sill.

“Alright, let’s go.” you said, whipping around, Dean starting to help John down the fire escape.

Dean helped John down onto the street, and Sam quickly jumped down from the fire escape to help stabilize John, each brother on either side of him, John’s arms slung over their shoulders. You jumped down onto the street, and moved ahead of them, intent on making sure that they had a clear path.

You looked back over your shoulder at them, a panicked look suddenly appearing on Sam and Dean’s faces. You didn’t have time to react. You didn’t even have time to see who was attacking you. You felt someone rush you, your body flying to the side before crashing to the ground. The air was knocked out of you on impact, and your shoulder was screaming in pain. You tried to suck in a breath, but your chest felt so tight, your lungs burning as you struggled for air. You felt yourself being jerked to your back as a man climbed on top of you and pinned you to the ground.

“Y/N!” Dean yelled, you trying desperately to raise your hand to blast the man away.

“I got her.” Sam said, Dean taking the brunt of John’s weight as Sam rushed to help you.

You finally managed to work your hand between your body and the man on top of you, the ball of light in your palm no where near its normal size since you were struggling to concentrate. You closed your eyes, and willed the ball of light to release. The blast was just enough to knock the man off of you. You rolled to your side, your shoulder throbbing as you sucked in a few quick breaths.

“Sam!!” Dean screamed, the demon now on top of him, beating him relentlessly. “Sam!!” he yelled again before putting John down and running to Sam’s side.

You watched as Dean kicked the demon in the face, his kick having no effect at all. Suddenly Dean was thrown into a parked car, the windshield shattering under his weight. The demon went back to beating Sam, and you tried to push yourself up. You quickly discovered that your injured arm was useless, and the other one buckled under your weight, sending you crashing back to the ground.

You took a deep breath, and used your uninjured arm to lift the hand of your injured arm, trying your best to aim your hand at the demon on top of Sam. Suddenly the sound of a gunshot boomed, and the demon fell off of Sam, a bullet wound in his head. Dean put the Colt away and ran to Sam’s side, you dropping your injured arm once you knew that Sam was safe.

“Sam!” Dean said, pulling him up. “Sam, come on! Come on!”

Dean managed to get Sam to his feet, and both of them looked down at the man, the demon and the man it was possessing dead. Dean made sure that Sam was stable on his feet before running over to you.

“Y/N, come on. We gotta get out of here.” he said, helping you to your feet as you cradled your arm against you. “You okay?” he asked, frantically looking you over.

“I’m fine.” you breathed out, Dean looking at your shoulder. “Come on. We can deal with it later.”

The two of you walked back over to John, Sam now standing beside him. Sam and Dean pulled John to his feet, and started to walk away. Dean looked over his shoulder at you, making sure that you were following after them. You gave him a subtle nod, letting him know that you were okay, and the four of you left the area as quickly as you possibly could.

Sam was pouring salt along the window sill of a small cabin in the woods. The three of you decided that it would be a good place to hole up, at least until you were all in good enough condition to travel again. The sound of footsteps caused Sam to look up, his face a bruised and bloody mess.

“How is he?” Sam asked, you and Dean walking into the room.

“He just needed a little rest, that’s all.” Dean said, Sam looking to you.

“And you?” he asked, you still cradling your arm.

“Fuckin’ shoulder’s dislocated.” you said, Sam nodding. “Alright, let’s just get this over with. Which one of you’s gonna fuckin’ do it?”

“I will.” Dean said, you turning to face him. “On three.” he said, grabbing the wrist of your injured arm. “Ready?”

“Just fuckin’ do it.” you said, turning your head to the side.

“One…two…” he said, pulling your arm forward and straight in front of you.

“Fuck!” you cried out, your shoulder slipping back into socket. “What the fuck happened to three?” you asked, Dean carefully putting your arm back to your side before digging through his duffel for a shirt to construct you a makeshift sling.

“You never like when I do it on three. You always say you know it’s coming, and you tense up.” Dean said, slipping the shirt over your head before helping you guide your arm into place.

“Yeah, yeah.” you grumbled, Dean adjusting the sling, you looking over to Sam. “What about you? You okay?”

“I’ll survive.” Sam said, pausing a moment. “Hey, you guys don’t think we were followed here, do you?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. I mean, we couldn’t have found a more out of the way place to hole up.” Dean said, Sam slowly nodding.

“Yeah.” he quietly said before looking to Dean. “Hey, uh…Dean, you, um…you saved my life back there.”

“So, I guess you’re glad I brought the gun, huh?” Dean asked, Sam shaking his head.

“Man, I’m trying to thank you here.” he said, Dean pausing a moment, you giving him a look.

“You’re welcome.” Dean finally said, you looking to Sam.

“Speaking of saving people.” you said, pausing a moment. “Sam, I owe you a thank you.”

“For what?” Sam asked, looking at you confused.

“For saving me.” you said, Sam shaking his head.

“Y/N, I didn’t save you. You saved yourself. I didn’t pull him off of you.” Sam argued.

“Sam, if you didn’t get there when you did he woulda got right back on me. You kept him from doing that. YOU saved me, and I wanted to tell you thank you.” you said, Sam giving you a small smile.

“You’re welcome.” Sam said before walking across the room.

“Hey, guys?” Dean asked, Sam stopping in his tracks.

“Yeah?” the two of you said in unison.

“You guys know that guy I shot? There was a person in there.” Dean said, you quickly jumping in before he could start beating himself up about it.

“Hey, you did what you had to do.” you said, Dean glancing over at you.

“Yeah. You didn’t have a choice, Dean.” Sam said, Dean nodding.

“Yeah, I know, but that’s not what bothers me.” he said, both you and Sam paying close attention to him.

“Then what does?” Sam asked, Dean taking a deep breath.

“Killing that guy, killing Meg…I didn’t hesitate. I didn’t even flinch. For you, Y/N, or Dad, the things I’m willing to do or kill….it’s just, uh…it scares me sometimes.” Dean admitted, you completely understanding what he was saying, knowing that you would do anything to protect either one of them.

“It shouldn’t. You did good.” John said as he walked into the room, the three of you looking at him.

“You’re not mad?” Dean asked, fearing that John would be furious.

“For what?” John asked, Dean raising a brow at him.

“Using a bullet.” Dean said, both you and him studying John.

“Mad? I’m proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. Y/N, too. But you…you watch out for this family. You always have.” John said, something about him putting you off.

“Thanks.” Dean said, a little shocked by the compliment.

“Dean.” you quietly said, an uncomfortable feeling washing over you.

“Hmm?” Dean hummed, the wind suddenly picking up, the lights beginning to flicker, the four of you rushing to the window.

“It found us. It’s here.” John said, you taking a few steps back, your focus entirely on John.

“The demon?” Sam asked, John nodding.

“Sam, lines of salt in front of every window and every door.” John ordered.

“I already did it.” Sam said, John appearing slightly frustrated.

“Well, check it, okay?” John said, Sam nodding.

“Okay.” he said before leaving the room, leaving you, Dean, and John alone.

“Dean, you got the gun?” John asked, your gut screaming that something was wrong.

“Yeah.” Dean said, John holding out his hand.

“Give it to me.” he ordered, Dean taking the Colt out of the back of his jeans.

“De.” you said, giving him a wary look, Dean pausing a moment.

“Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared.” Dean said, John shaking his head.

“This is me. I won’t miss. Now, the gun, hurry.” John demanded, Dean hesitating, looking down at the gun before looking over to you. “Son, please.”

“Dean.” you said, Dean pushing you behind him before walking the two of you back a few steps.

“Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?” John asked, you quickly speaking up.

“Just think about this for a second, De.” you said, Dean glancing over his shoulder at you before turning back to face John.

“He’d be furious.” Dean said, you clutching onto the back of his jacket with your good hand.

“What?” John asked, giving him a puzzled look.

“That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn’t be proud of me. He’d tear me a new one.” Dean said, John just looking at him as Dean raised the gun and cocked it. “You’re not my Dad.”

“Dean, it’s me.” John said, you shaking your head as you peered around Dean.

“I’ll give it to you. It was a nice fuckin’ try.” you said, Dean nodding.

“Yeah, I know my Dad better than anyone, and you ain’t him.” he said, John staring at him.

“What the hell’s gotten into you? Both of you?” John asked, taking a few steps forward.

“I could ask you the same thing. Stay back.” Dean said, you slipping off your gloves just in case, Sam coming into the room, shocked to see Dean pointing the gun at John.

“Dean? Y/N? What the hell’s going on?” Sam asked, John looking to him.

“Your brother’s lost his mind. She’s gotten inside his head. Think about it, Sammy. She’s not…normal. She’s done something to him.” John said, Sam glancing at you.

“Sam, that’s not your father.” you said, Sam looking at you, the conversation you had with him in Salvation running through his head. “I didn’t fuckin’ do anything to him!” you shouted, taking a step back when you realized that you heard his thoughts without touching him. “Sam, you gotta believe me.”

“You can’t trust her, Sammy.” John said, Sam looking to Dean.

“He’s not Dad.” Dean said, Sam shaking his head.

“What?” he asked, in a state of shock.

“I think he’s possessed.” Dean said, getting upset.

“I think he’s been possessed since we fuckin’ rescued him.” you said, Sam looking between you and Dean.

“Don’t listen to them, Sammy. She’s messed with his head. It’s her. The demon…it’s in her.” John said, Sam looking to you.

“Sam, you know me. You know I would never do anything to him. I’m fuckin’ beggin’ you. That is not your father. You gotta believe us.” you said, giving him a pleading look, Sam looking to Dean.

“Dean, how do you know?” he asked, Dean glancing at him before turning his attention back to John.

“He’s…he’s different.” Dean said, fighting back tears.

“You know, we don’t have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, then you’ve gotta trust me.” John said, Sam looking back and forth between you, Dean, and John, you and Dean glancing at him, but saying nothing else to try and convince him. “Sam?”

“No. No.” Sam said, moving to stand by you and Dean, John looking at the three of you.

“Fine. You three are so sure, go ahead…kill me.” John said, looking down and waiting, Dean holding the gun on him, unable to pull the trigger. “I thought so.” he said, looking up at the three of you with yellow eyes.

“Fuck.” you said, trying to raise your hand as Sam lunged for him, the three of you getting thrown back against the wall, Dean dropping the gun, the three of you pinned there against your will.

“What a pain in the ass this thing’s been.” John said, picking up the gun.

“It’s you, isn’t it? We’ve been looking for you for a long time.” Sam said, John looking at him.

“Well, you found me.” he said, a smirk on his face.

“But the holy water?” Sam asked, John shaking his head.

“You think something like that works on something like me?” he asked, both you and Sam trying to fight the force that had you pinned.

“I’m gonna kill you!” Sam yelled, John laughing under his breath.

“Oh, that’d be a neat trick. In fact.” he said, putting the gun down on the table. “Here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy.” he said, Sam staring at the gun, nothing happening. “What about you, Sweetheart? he asked, stepping in front of you.

"Fuck you.” you seethed, before spitting in his face, the corner of John’s mouth turning up as he wiped his face.

“Feisty.” he said before leaning down, his face inches from yours. “I’m gonna have so much fun with you. I’ve been after you for a long time.”

“Don’t you fuckin’ touch her!” Dean yelled, John looking over at him.

“Well, this is fun.” he said, walking over to the window next to Dean. “I could’ve killed you a hundred times today, but this…” he sighed. “This is worth the wait.” he said, pausing a moment, Dean struggling against the wall, John looking over to him. “Your Dad…he’s in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says hi, by the way. He’s gonna tear you apart. He’s gonna taste the iron in your blood.”

“Let him go, or I swear to God-” Dean said, John cutting him off.

“What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I’m concerned, this is justice.” he said, walking over to Dean. “You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter.”

“Who Meg?” Dean asked, John nodding.

“The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?” John asked.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Dean said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“What? You’re the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?” he asked, smiling at Dean. “Oh, that’s right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don’t make a right.”

“You son of a bitch.” Dean snapped, you trying your best to keep your mouth shut so you wouldn’t provoke him.

“I wanna know why. Why’d you do it?” Sam asked, John turning to look at him.

“You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?” he asked, Sam trying to keep himself under control.

“Yeah.” Sam replied, John turning back to Dean.

“You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him. Been shopping for rings and everything.” he said before turning back to Sam. “You want to know why? Because they got in the way.”

“In the way of what?” Sam asked, the corner of John’s mouth turning up.

“My plans for you, Sammy. You…and all the children like you.” he said before walking over to you. “Speaking of children like him. You, my dear, have no idea just how special you are.” he said, running his thumb along your cheekbone.

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me.” you said, jerking your head away from him.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. That’s no way to act.” he said, grabbing your chin, forcing you to look at him. “You’re gonna have to learn to control yourself. You have big, big things in your future, and you need to be compliant.”

“Well, compliancy isn’t my fuckin’ strong suit.” you said through clenched teeth, John still holding onto your face.

“Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can’t stand the monologuing.” Dean said, trying to get John to leave you alone.

“Funny, but that’s all part of your M.O., isn’t it?” John asked, walking over to him. “Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth.” he said, Dean chuckling.

“Oh, yeah? What’s that?” Dean asked.

“You know you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don’t need you. Not like you need them. Sam…he’s clearly John’s favorite. Even when they fight it’s more concern than he’s ever shown you.” John said before walking back to you. “And, then there’s Y/N. You know you don’t deserve her. Everyone knows she’s too good for you, and you know she doesn’t need you. She doesn’t need you at all. She was gonna leave, remember? She can’t even stand to be around you. Nobody can. That’s why they all leave.”

“I bet you’re real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted ‘em.” Dean said, smiling at him, John looking at him with a glare, you quickly speaking up, trying to distract him.

“Yeah, they were real winners. You know I got my hands on both of them. I was the one that sent sweet, little Meg back to hell. I didn’t get to do enough damage though. I would have preferred to take my time. Guess I’ll just have to save that for you.” you said, John staring at you.

“Wanna get your hands on me, huh? Sounds like somebody’s new found daddy issues are actin’ up. You know, I knew your real daddy.” John said, looking down at you. “You’re not missin’ much with either one of them. Still….I can understand why you’d be upset. I mean, your real daddy didn’t want you. Well, at least not after I had a little talk with him. Then there’s daddy number two, and all he did was lie to you.”

“Is this the part where I’m supposed to cry? Am I supposed to break down, and beg you to tell me the truth? you asked, John narrowing his eyes at you. "I’m not gonna beg you for a God damn thing.”

“You’re a lot like him.” John said, looking over to Dean, who was watching you closely, a worried look on his face. “But, I can see right through it. I can see just how scared you are, just how desperate you are to know who and what you are.” he said before leaning down next to your ear. “And believe me…you’re gonna beg.” he whispered.

“You don’t know shit about me.” you said, John laughing under his breath, his breath hot on your ear.

“I know everything about you.” he said before burying his nose in your hair and taking a deep breath, a low groan vibrating in his chest.

“Get the fuck off of her!” Dean yelled, struggling to get free.

“I’m just getting started. "John said, looking over at Dean, a wicked grin on his face as he looked back at you. "You know, there is something that I’ve been dying to do.” he said, one hand moving to his pocket, the glint of a blade catching your eyes, your heart starting to pound in your chest.

“Don’t.” Sam said, trying his best to get free.

“You better make sure I’m fuckin’ dead because if not-” you said, John’s laughing cutting you off, those yellow eyes laser focused on you.

“Kill you? I’m not gonna kill you. Didn’t you hear what I said? You have important things to do. WE have important things to do.” he said, stressing the word we, dragging the blade of the knife slowly up your torso.

“You might as well just fuckin’ kill me because I’ll never do anything with you.” you said, the tip of the blade resting in the hollow of your throat.

“You hurt her, and I swear to God…” Dean said, John putting just enough pressure on the knife to pierce your skin. “I’m gonna kill you! I swear to God, I’ll fuckin’ kill you!!” Dean screamed, John laughing as he looked back at you. 

You turned your head to the side, focusing on Dean as John pressed the cold blade against your cheek. You sucked in a quick breath, trying your best to keep the expression on your face calm, Dean fighting back tears as he struggled to get free.

You felt the sting of the blade as it sliced your cheek. You could feel the blood start to trickle down your cheek just as John leaned in and took a deep breath, breathing you in.  
John leaned in closer, his breath ghosting over your cheek. You kept your attention on Dean, a low groan emanating from John’s chest making you flinch. John pressed his mouth to your cheek, his tongue running over the cut as he lapped up the blood. Your struggling only seemed to spur him on, and you forced yourself to be still. He finally pulled back, his mouth stained with your blood, and he ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he turned to face Dean.

“You know, she tastes as sweet as she smells.” he said, taunting him, Dean trying his hardest to lunge at him.

“You son of a bitch! You’re dead!” Dean snapped, John walking towards him, Dean suddenly yelling out in pain.

“Dean! No!"Sam cried out, Dean starting to bleed heavily from his chest, both you and Sam struggling against the force holding the two of you to the wall.

"Stop! Please, just fuckin’ stop. Take me. I won’t fight. Take me!” you begged, John glancing back at you.

“Told you that you’d beg.” he said before looking back at Dean. “You’re in the way. Just like Mommy and Jess.” he said, smiling at him, Dean screaming in pain again.

“Dean! NO!!” Sam cried again, blood flowing out of Dean’s mouth, both you and Sam still struggling to break free.

“Dad! Dad, don’t you let it kill me.” Dean said, hoping to get through to his father.

“I’ll do whatever you fuckin’ want. Just stop.” you pleaded, Dean’s eyes starting to flutter.

“Dad, please.” he weakly said before passing out.

“Dean! Dean!” you screamed, John taking a step back from him.

“Stop.” he whispered, both you and Sam suddenly free. “Stop it.”

Sam lunged for the gun, grabbing it off the table as you rushed to Dean, who was still pinned to the wall. John turned to face him, his eyes yellow once again, and Sam raised the gun, aiming it squarely at him.

“You kill me, you kill Daddy.” he taunted, Sam staring at him coldly.

“I know.” Sam said before firing the gun, shooting John in the leg, causing him to fall to the floor, the force holding Dean to the wall no longer there.

“Sam!” you yelled, trying your best to support Dean’s weight with one arm, both of you crumbling to the floor just as Sam got there.

“Dean? Dean, hey? Oh God, he’s lost a lot of blood.” Sam said, you moving to cradle his head in your lap, ripping the sling from your arm to hold against his chest.

“He’s gonna be okay. He’s gonna be okay.” you kept repeating, Dean blinking open his eyes.

“Where’s Dad?” he asked, you still putting pressure on his chest.

“He’s right here. He’s right here, Dean.” Sam said, Dean trying to raise up.

“Go check on him.” he said, Sam shaking his head.

“Dean.” Sam said, not wanting to leave him.

“Go check on him.” Dean said again.

“Go. I’ve got him.” you said, Sam getting up and walking over to John, who was laying motionless on the floor.

“Dad? Dad?” Sam asked, John suddenly looking up.

“Sammy! It’s still alive. It’s inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!” John begged, Sam aiming the gun at him. “Do it now! ”

“Sam, don’t you do it. Don’t you do it.” Dean said before looking up at you with pleading eyes. “Don’t let him do it, Y/N.”

“You’ve gotta hurry! I can’t hold onto it much longer. You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I’m begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!” John begged, Sam hesitating, the gun still aimed at his father.

“Sam, no.” Dean said, struggling to get up, you holding him down.

“You do this, Sammy!! Sam…” John said, the demon suddenly leaving in a black could from his mouth before disappearing through the floor, John looking at Sam accusingly.

Sam was behind the wheel, John beside him in the passenger seat, and you and Dean were in the backseat. Your back was pressed to the door, one leg running along the seat, the other hanging off the edge, your foot resting in the floorboard. Dean was slumped between your legs, his back to your chest as you tried to hold the shirt you were using as a sling to his chest, his head lolling to the side.

“Sam, hurry the fuck up.” you said, Sam looking at you in the rearview mirror.

“Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital’s only ten minutes away.” Sam said, pressing down a little harder on the accelerator, John looking over at him.

“I’m surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn’t you kill it? I thought we saw eye to eye on this? Killing this demon comes first…before me, before everything.” John said, Sam remaining quiet.

“S-singer.” Dean said, slipping back to your old nickname, his voice merely a whisper.

“Ssh. I’m right here, De. I’m right here. Everything’s gonna be okay.” you said, Sam looking at the two of you in the rearview mirror.

“No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we’ve still got the Colt. We still have one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon-” Sam said, an eighteen wheeler suddenly slamming into the passenger side of the Impala at full speed, the Impala skidding sideways down the length of the road.

The Impala finally came to a stop, crushed against the front end of the semi. The driver of the truck sat behind the wheel, his black eyes staring straight ahead, smoke drifting up through the night air.

The inside of the Impala was silent, all four of you unconscious. John was slumped against the passenger door. Sam was still behind the wheel, his head thrown back, resting against the back of the seat. The impact sent you flying forward, and both you and Dean were twisted together in unnatural angles, all four of you covered in blood.


End file.
